


【授权翻译/ADHP】Weeping Angel

by nasula



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And chose perhaps the worst fake identity ever, BIG Time Travel, Bad Decisions, Friends to Lovers, Greater Good vs What is right over what is easy, Harry Potter VS Time, Harry Potter is So Done, Harry sucks at History, Horcruxes being Horcruxes, Like, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Moral Dilemmas, Slow Burn, Strong Harry Potter, The Deathly Hallows, Time Travel, really slow burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 250,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasula/pseuds/nasula
Summary: 摘要：神秘事务司的惨败造成了许多后果。 一次时间转换器的意外事故使哈利回到了遥远的过去。 但是在这场闹剧般的归宿中他又能够依靠谁？ 他真的应该相信阿不思·邓不利多会把自己的利益放在心上吗？哈利打算回到他的时代，回到1996年。 他想回到神秘事务司。 他要去拯救他的朋友，以及在他那个时代生存受到威胁的每一个人。但是怎么做？ 代价是什么？他最后会留下什么？
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter & Voldemort, Harry Potter/Other(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. 回到过去

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Weeping Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439710) by [impossibleleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibleleaf/pseuds/impossibleleaf). 



> 这是ao3上impossibleleaf的作品，我已经获取了授权，原文点上面的下划线字可见(≧▽≦)/，请多去原文那点赞评论支持～

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 神秘事务司的惨败造成了许多后果。一次时间转换器的意外事故使哈利回到了遥远的过去。但是在这场闹剧般的归宿中他又能够依靠谁？他真的应该相信阿不思·邓不利多会把自己的利益放在心上吗？
> 
> 哈利打算回到他的时代，回到1996年。他想回到神秘事务司。他要去拯救他的朋友，以及在他那个时代生存受到威胁的每一个人。但是怎么做？代价是什么？
> 
> 他最后会留下什么？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：因为原文是一开始在lofter上登的，很多格式lft都没显示出来，所以我之后还要再改格式（比如加粗、斜体、分隔符之类的），最近比较忙，ao3登陆也很困难（不知道是不是电脑的问题梯子老是登不了，唉） 所以改格式还得等等，抱歉呀！

哈利睁开眼睛，他感到很痛苦。

饱受痛苦，精疲力尽，他不该感到惊讶的，毕竟...

他畏缩了一下，抬起后脑勺。

_被赫敏袭击的食死徒说不出话来，用他的魔杖猛地一挥，一道紫色的火焰划过赫敏的胸膛。她有些吃惊的发出一声微弱的叫喊，然后一动不动地瘫软在地上。_

哈利吓了一跳，慌忙站了起来。

“赫敏!”他叫道，“赫敏!纳威!”

没有人回答。

他的朋友们，他试图追寻幻影，把注意力集中在当下。他的朋友处于危险之中。因为他是如此的愚蠢，让朋友跟随他一起来到了魔法部。

他必须做点什么。

但是，当他匆忙环顾四周时，哈利没有看到任何人。没有朋友也没有敌人。只有一个装满了哈利从未见过的奇怪的人工制品的房间。

哈利回头看了看，柜子却已经变了。上面之前装满了时钟和沙漏，现在却充满了奇怪的人工制品和涵盖经典绿到彩虹色各色齐全的不知名药剂。

哈利走了几步，迷路了。他想也许他已经被传送了，或者他不知怎么地进入了小天狼星的礼物没有打开的那个房间。也许是某种咒语让他失去了最近的记忆。

但这里仍是神秘事务司，哈利一边想一边伸手去开门，尽量保持安静。也就是说食死徒现在还在追杀他的朋友。而且马尔福有可能得到了预言，哈利不能让他把它带给伏地魔。

但是，尽管食死徒袭击了他们，这里却没有任何战斗的痕迹。事实上，罗恩被大脑袭击过的那个房间看起来完好无损，而他也没看到罗恩。

虽然这个房间有些奇怪，但哈利说不出是什么。而且，在他每进入一个房间时，他胃里的那种空洞感就越来越强烈。

最终哈利带着近乎恐惧的心情离开了空荡荡的神秘事务司。

也许已经转移战地了，哈利绝望地想。也许他的朋友们试图逃跑，而食死徒在空荡荡的魔法部里尾随着他们.......

哈利停下来，盯着眼前的景象。

魔法部的入口不是空的，也绝不可能。事实上，那儿充斥着衣着光鲜长袍的巫师和女巫，人来人往，好像什么重要的事情都没发生。

哈利试图控制自己的呼吸。如果这么多人没有发现那场骚动，没有看到他逃亡的朋友们，那么他昏迷了多久？他的朋友在哪里？食死徒抓到他们了吗......

一个穿着森绿色长袍的女巫朝他走来。哈利赶紧解下袍子上的徽章，把伤疤藏在头发后面，努力让自己看上去不像刚刚闯入魔法部的人。

“有什么问题吗?”她皱起了眉头。

“不，没有。”他试图避开她的眼睛，寻找出路。如果他回到格里莫广场......如果他能警告......“我只是......我们必须去某个地方......现在我把他们弄丢了，所以......”

女巫同情地皱着脸:“让我猜猜，你错过了霍格沃茨特快列车的门钥匙。”

哈利突然转过头来看着女巫。“霍、霍格沃茨特快。”

“我像你这么大的时候也遇过这种事。”她指着他身后的壁炉，拿了一撮飞路粉扔进壁炉。“恐怕这类事件并没有众人以为的那么罕见。不过不用担心。”她转向他微笑着说：“只需说霍格沃茨的访客入口，没人会注意你。”

哈利点了点头，心跳加速。

“你的行李呢?”

哈利闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气。“情况有些复杂。”

他想这就是事情的经过，哈利快速的把这些疑点串联起来。时钟和沙漏一直在计时，一定是它们中的一些做了什么。现在，他穿越了时空。

“我会向校长解释我的问题，这很......复杂，非常......”

非常复杂，哈利皱紧鼻子，脑子里一片空白。他试图控制自己的呼吸，或者看看大脑封闭术的课程最终是否会起点作用，他快喘不过气来了。“谢谢您，夫人。”

他想问她的日期，但当他开口时，他突然想起了德思礼家教给他的一条非常重要的规则。

不要问问题。

问问题表明你什么都不知道。这就像暴露了一个任何人都可以利用的弱点。他现在在魔法部，这是他绝对不应该在的地方，任何人都会乐意用这事来对付他。

他环顾四周，祈祷能看到一份报纸。一些东西、任何东西，一条线索，好告知他现在是什么时代，但今天不是他的好日子。

在各种方面。

当绿色的火焰吞没他的时候，他拼命地想，希望他没有穿越到过去太远。

* * *

哈利摔倒在地，他赶紧站起来，离开壁炉，跑向邓布利多教授的办公室。

他绝望地想，不管发生了什么，无论他什么时候离开，老巫师肯定会知道该怎么处理。也许他甚至会想办法帮助仍在神秘事务司的DA成员。也许他们一开始就能阻止韦斯莱先生受到攻击。

也许他回到更远的地方，他们也会救出塞德里克，或者阻止伏地魔回来。

他终于到达滴水怪面前，念出了脑子里冒出的第一颗糖的名字。滴水嘴兽没有动，他又试了一次。

又一次。

再一次。

直到一个穿着深蓝色长袍的男人走过来，他才停止了尝试:“以梅林的名义，你在这里干什么?”

“Cadburry-哦。”他的眼睛睁大了。“嗯，我、我的意思是......我需要和校长谈话。”

“先生。”

“先生，”他补充道，“这很重要，很...很重要，不能再等了。”巫师叹了口气，转向滴水怪。

“小天狼星。”

楼梯出现了，哈利意外的转过头来。

“他不在这儿。有什么事这么紧迫让你连欢迎宴会都等不及？我不确定霍格沃茨特快是否已经到了。”

哈利咽了咽口水走进办公室。巫师站在房间中央的桌子前，双臂交叉。

“嗯、好的......先、先生，我只是想...”

他想到了很多种可能。告诉他自己是个时间旅行者，恳求他立刻给邓布利多教授打电话，在他面前痛哭流涕。

砸坏这该死的办公室里的一切。

咆哮着抗议这个世界。

“我不是这里的学生，”他慢慢地说。“我这辈子大部分时间都在国外，无论在哪儿我都尽可能的去学习很多东西，”他快速编造出一个谎言。“现在我回来了，我想知道霍格沃茨是否会好心地接受我。”他试着控制自己的呼吸。“我知道这情况很不寻常，但我动机明确......”

“几年级?”

“几年?”

哈利眨了眨眼睛，但是那个人仍然面无表情。“五、五年级，先生。”

他看上去若有所思。“我想你是要准备普通巫师等级吧。”哈利迅速点点头，男人哼了一声。“这应该是可行的。”

哈利吃了一惊。“真的吗?”

他点头表示同意。“霍格沃茨是一所学校。拒绝一个愿意学习的学生是很奇怪的。你应该早点来，或者提前用猫头鹰给我送封信，但我想也许这是你最近才作出的决定。”

“是很近，”哈利证实道。

“苦恼的是我不清楚你是否真的有能力和我们五年级的学生一起学习。你说你在国外读书。具体在哪里?”

“我、我去过这儿和那儿，”他撒了个小谎。“我实际上没有学校的登记记录。也没钱。”他小声地咕哝着。如果他是对的，这儿可没有一个钱库等着他。不过反正他也没钥匙了。

巫师苦恼的闭上眼睛。

哈利惊慌失措。他本不想让他知道这些。“让我向你展示我能做什么，”他急忙说。

他究竟在什么年代已经不重要了。哈利知道他必须回家。霍格沃茨就是他的家。他不知道接下来该怎么做，但这并不重要，他必须先说服他面前的巫师去招收他。男人说过这是可行的，但目前还没有定论。哈利很清楚自己看起来很可疑。如果他不好好计划，任何事都可能让男人改变主意。

只要有一个错误的举动，一切都会在开始之前结束。

“一个咒语，”他对那个面无表情的人说，“就一个咒语，如果你不满意，我就不会再打扰你了。”

巫师扬起一条眉毛。“只有一个咒语，真的？”他嘴唇抽搐。“你想获得进霍格沃茨的资格和奖学金，就用仅仅一个咒语？”看到哈利点头，他笑了。“好吧，我明白了，那么，如果你赢了你的赌注，你会获得学校分配。只用一个咒语。不过，我必须警告你，我是很难被打动的。”

哈利用力点头，拿起他的魔杖。

男人交叉手指，“明智地选择。”

没有别的选择了，哈利一边回头一边想。

要么他成功了，要么一切结束。他负担不起犹豫不决的后果，不能低估自己的能力，要很机敏。他已经在惧怕中迷失了方向，身边空无一物，只有一根魔杖。

他举起冬青魔杖。

如果魔杖失效了，一切都完了。

他想到了罗恩和赫敏。

“呼神护法。”

一只银色牡鹿从魔杖的末端蹦了出来，比以往任何时候都要耀眼，哈利不禁笑了。叉子头环顾四周，发现没有足够的空间供他慢跑，便鞠了一躬。

那个巫师目瞪口呆。“你...你赢了，”他虚弱地说，巫师又盯着那只鹿看了一分钟，慢慢笑了。“我不得不说，你的守护神非常高贵美丽。”

“谢谢你，先生。”哈利把魔杖收进口袋，牡鹿消散在空中。

年长的男人召见了分院帽。“欢迎宴会会在半小时后开始，”他说。“但我想你不会希望得到一些不必要的关注，因为你是十一岁的孩子群中唯一的十五—还是十六岁？—的学生

“你真是太好了，先生。”哈利拿走他手中的分院帽戴在头上。

帽子盖住了他的眼睛，哈利好奇伟大的戈德里克·格里芬多戴了会是什么样。

“是的，是的，”分院帽低声说，“年纪大的学生总是比较复杂。”

“他能听见我们吗?”哈利想。

“阿曼多？不，我只在被选中的人心中说话。我可以看到你的勇气。很大的勇气，是的。你也很忠诚，而且头脑也不坏。而且，我的天哪，是的，你还相当足智多谋。确实非常机智。”

“格兰芬多。”哈利闭上眼睛。“送我去格兰芬多。”

“格兰芬多，嗯？这一点没问题。它当然是一个非常好的选择，但说真的，你也可以去斯莱特林。”

“ _求你了_ 。”

“那好吧，格里芬多！”

哈利把分院帽摘下递给了巫师。

“欢迎来到霍格沃茨。”他从口袋里掏出一块表。“看来现在我必须带着分院帽离开了。我的同事可能在等我们。很明显你可以参加欢迎宴会了，格兰芬多的桌子在最右边。不过，我希望你们之后立即回来，我相信还有些细节需要敲定。”

哈利用力点头，照他说的做了。

* * *

当哈利在欢迎宴会结束后回到校长办公室时，他仍然不能准确地指出他到达的具体年代。

噢，他试过了。他听到有人叫他的名字，但他魂不守舍，没有去关注周围的情况，也没人愿意和他说话。他想去看看教授桌上的老师们，但为了不引起注意，他一直呆在入口附近，没能看清他们的脸。

然而，他还是设法记住了他遇到的那个巫师的名字。

阿曼多·迪佩特。

如果他的记忆是正确的，他是是邓布利多教授的前一任。事实上，因为在汤姆·里德尔的日记里看到过这个人，哈利本认为他会认出他来。

不过话又说回来，他更关注的是汤姆·里德尔本人。

哈利叹了口气，给了滴水怪密码。

所以他大约在五十年前。情况很糟糕，但一旦哈利找到邓布利多教授，事情将会得到好转。

“进来，”门那边的声音说，哈利应声而入。

迪佩特教授正坐在校长的扶手椅上。他点了点头。“太好了。正是时候。”

哈利尽量真诚的笑。

“我在等其他人，但我想我们可以同时处理好文书工作。你想参加哪些选修课?”

“嗯......我想选神奇动物保护课。”哈利犹豫了一下，那人点了点头。”神奇动物保护和...和占卜。”

“没问题，”迪佩特教授一边用紫色的羽毛笔签字，一边喃喃自语。“大家都是这么选的。好吧，现在我需要你签署这些文件。这倒提醒了我，”在哈利在签名时巫师才意识起来。“我还没有问过你...”

有人敲门。

“一定是他。”迪佩特教授点点头。“进来!”

一个年轻人走进了房间。

“对不起，教授，”男孩说。“几个一年级生对学年制度有些疑问。”

“不，没事，我明白。我以前也当过级长。我相信你像我一样在认真地履行职责。

哈利第一眼看到的是他那红褐色的头发。

“这是我邀请你来的部分原因，这位年轻人决定今年加入我们。他会和你同年级，并住在一起。”

听到这些话，级长转过头来。

然后便是这双锐利而熟悉的蓝眼睛。

“我毫不怀疑你会像我了解的那样，尽你所能的欢迎他，邓布利多先生。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注：  
> 所以这个小说是一个挑战，去创造一个不同类型的时间旅行故事。 我是说，诚实的讲，它一般是四人组的时代或者汤姆 · 里德尔的时代，有时是创始人的时代。 总是或多或少的相同公式和相同的配对。 
> 
> 那么，让我们增加一些多样性，创造一些新东西。 对不起，哈利，最好的时间旅行故事都发生在过去的一个世纪。 无论如何，你应该在历史课上多花点心思。
> 
> 译者：各位好～ 我是nasula，我要开始翻译工作啦，这是我的第一个翻译作品，比较生疏，所以可能翻译过程中会有些问题，但我会尽力去修改哒，所以各位如果发现问题请一定要提出来> < 你们的反馈就是我前进的动力。


	2. Toto，我们已经不在堪萨斯州了

当阿不思·邓不利多被要求在欢迎宴会结束后去校长办公室时，他不得不承认自己非常好奇。

 _据他所知_ ，他做的事还没必要道被叫去校长室，至少现在还没有。

在去的路上他确实想过，这事可能和他没关， _更可能_ 和他现在别在袍子上的徽章有关。所以很自然地，他用剩下走到七楼的时间思考着这个问题。

看来是选项3才是正确的答案，是因为一个转学生。

阿不思转过头来，看着坐在副校长面前的巫师。那人茫然地看着他。

阿不思伸出手，亲切地笑了笑，“你好，我是阿不思·邓不利多，欢迎来到霍格沃茨。”

黑发少年盯着他面前的手。

过了几秒钟，他紧张地握了握手。

“邓、邓布利多，是......那个邓布利多?”

“这么说你听说过他。”迪佩特教授似乎很高兴。“是他关于魔法本质的论文，还是他最近有关消失咒的作品？顺便说一句，这方面的工作做得很好。”

“谢谢您，先生。”

“我不得不说，像你这么年轻的人，并不是每天都能在《今日变形》上发表自己的作品的。你应该为自己感到骄傲。”

阿不思点头接受了赞扬。尽管如此，考虑到他新室友苍白的面容，他怀疑这个巫师是怎么听说邓布利多这个名字的。事实上他自己也很清楚。

阿不思暗自叹了口气。他真的会脱离父亲的阴影吗，还是注定永远只能当一个阿兹卡班囚徒的儿子？

“虽然你听说过我，恐怕我还不太清楚你的名字。”

“恐怕我也没有。”迪佩特教授检查了他面前的文件。“让我看看...哈利·波特，对吗?”他问道，'哈利·波特'吓了一跳。“我早该知道的，你看起来真像个Potter。”

“我...像吗?”他有气无力地问。

老人点点头。“我不会把你留这里太久的。波特先生，如果你有任何问题，我相信你的室友会很乐意回答的。邓布利多先生，我把波特先生交给你了。我相信你们两个会相处得很好的。”

阿不思希望他能像迪佩特教授那样乐观。希望在不到一个月的时间里，他的新同学会像其他室友一样成为他的朋友，把霍格沃滋当成家。

不幸的是，这个男孩空洞的眼神告诉我们，这是一个完全不同的故事。

* * *

哈利花了几分钟才缓过来。等到哈利恢复神智时，他发现自己像个走丢的小狗一样跟着红发巫师走过格兰芬多塔楼。

级长在一边解释说霍格沃滋的楼梯是有固定模式的，并不是大众的所认为那样无序，但哈利 _根本_ 没听他的。事实上，阿不思·邓不利也许已经冲着他脸念道‘傻瓜，怪物，大嘴巴，还有恶作剧’，他不知道他会是什么反应。

好吧，也许他会放声大哭。

“今天是星期几?”哈利最后打断了男孩的话。

阿不思·邓不利多对这毫无逻辑的推理睁一只眼闭一只眼:“星期一。”

哈利痛苦地闭上眼睛，低下头。“我讨厌星期一，”他小声地说。

* * *

“我个人比较喜欢周一，”阿不思愉快地说，“新的一周，新的开始。”

时间旅行者突然大笑起来。

他可以同意这是开始，但是新吗？

阿不思皱起了眉头。“你感觉还好吗?”

“是的，我只是、只是有点累。”

事实上，他觉得自己快要溺亡了。小天狼星，神秘事务司，陷阱，他受伤的朋友，时间旅行，邓布利多。经历了这一切之后，他有种预感，如果他不足够小心，他便会粉身碎骨。

“那么我带你去看看格兰芬多的宿舍吧。我想你来的路上一定很艰辛。”

“是这样。”他左边的眉毛剧烈地抽动着。“坦率讲，我宁愿睡...几十年都不醒。即使是一个世纪也好。”

“我不建议，”他漫不经心地说。“新世纪将是一个完全不同的世界，至少我是这么希望的，你会无法承受这工作量的。请原谅我的好奇，请问你是从哪里来的?”

但哈利已经单方面结束聊天了。“说来话长。”他忍不住打了个哈欠。“明——明天再问我吧?”

“我会的，”阿不思答应道。”“不过我想我该提醒你。我们的室友更喜欢新鲜事物。”当他们终于看到了胖夫人，邓布利多又开始继续他的解释说明。“这位女士是保护我们宿舍的肖像。我们需要提供密码才能进去。她会严格对待职务的，所以一定别忘记密码。目前的密码是 _Tempora mutantur_ 。”

胖夫人开了门。

“ _Et nos mutamur in illis_ ，但第二部分不是必须的，”他笑着说。

哈利不理他，径直走进了格兰芬多的公共休息室。

“男生宿舍在左边的那间——”

“晚安。”

哈利走到楼梯口，向左转，打开门，走进了五年级学生的宿舍。

他倒在四帷柱大床，无力地挥了一下魔杖，拉上了窗帘。

最后，他拿起枕头，盖在头上，闷声尖叫。

他穿越了时空。而且不是微不足道的几年。不，那太容易了。只要看一眼该死的 _阿不思·邓布利多_ ，就足以知道麻烦多大了。

他不可能超过十五岁。哈利不太清楚校长的真实年龄，他感觉邓布利多教授有一百岁了。

_最少最少。_

好的一面是邓布利多不需要再照顾他了，他虚弱地安慰自己。这肯定有点意义。

对吧？

而且他认为不需要担心用真实身份。毕竟都穿到那么远的时代了。

老实讲，他就只是专注于胡说八道试图来混入霍格沃茨，所以根本没考虑到他已经用真实姓名签署了文件。尽管如此，波特这个麻瓜名字还是很常见，哈利更是如此，他尽量安慰自己。真的很像约翰·史密斯，他虚弱地补充。他所要做的就是到处添点儿谎言，没人会知道的更多。

对吧？

哈利颤抖地用手捂住嘴，他有点想吐了。

* * *

实话实说，他不清楚自己期待的到底是什么。他觉得最好的情况是邓布利多教授把他的小魔杖轻轻一挥就解决一切问题。如果他不能，他也会告诉哈利不要太担心，他已经找到了一个方法让他回家，来，给你个假的不能再假的假身份，我亲爱的男孩。现在，戴上帽子吧，当你和汤姆·里德尔/你的父母一起去上课时，尽量不要改变太多历史。加把劲吧，再见。

除非这里没有邓布利多教授，对吧？哈利至少要到十八岁或二十岁才能等到一个邓布利多教授。那个红发男孩不是邓布利多教授。他是阿不思·邓不利多，一个聪明的学生。五年级的级长。

这个阿不思·邓不利多长得一点也不像邓布利多教授。

除了眼睛，他想。

问题是，他能告诉小邓布利多他是一个时间旅行者吗？

哈利在精神上痛斥自己。他当然可以！邓布利多教授年轻不代表他们不是同一个人。如果哈利相信一个16岁的赫敏·格兰杰能够找到解决这个麻烦的办法，那么毫无疑问，他同样可以相信阿不思·邓不利多。

哈利突然后悔没在他俩独处的时候表明自己是一个时间穿越者，但是他太忙乱了，没有时间考虑长远的事情。好吧，覆水难收。他明天就会告诉他。

但是要怎样让他相信他是个时间旅行者而不是胡言乱语的疯子？

* * *

第二天早上，阿不思看着巫师憔悴的脸，“睡不着吗?”

“我脑子很乱。”

他不停思考这个问题。如何接近主题，如何说服男孩这不是开玩笑，这是非常、非常严肃的事。他能透露多少有关未来的信息和自己的过去。如果情况需要，他也会尝试改变历史，使之变得更好。

“现在我有点头疼。”

阿不思·邓不利多皱眉，表示同情。“有时候我也会这样。”

“那你怎么解决的呢？”哈利叹了口气，厌烦的皱皱鼻子。

“通常，”当他们进入大厅时，他回答说，“我尽量避免过度思考，以免出现这样的问题。如果不能马上找到答案，我会让坩埚慢慢煨。”他坐在格兰芬多的桌子上。

哈利紧随其后，抓起看到的第一个吃的。“如果你在做魔药时出现问题，你会怎么办?”

“很遗憾，但我对魔药很在行，所以无法回答你。”

“当然，”哈利一边说着一边召唤来南瓜汁。“我真傻。”

“事实上，我们今天早上有魔药课。”他搜了搜口袋，找出了一张课程表。他拿起魔杖查看内容，顺便把刚做好的那张递给哈利。”魔药和变形课。”

哈利仍在神游天际，他下意识道了声谢，然后瞥了一眼时间表。“教授们怎么样?”

“奥康纳教授来教变形术，她是一位非常优秀的教授，也是一位相当严格的女性。我建议你不要试图在教室里制造混乱。魔药师普林斯同样很严厉，但既然他教的是魔药课，所以我想这很正常。”哈利强烈赞同。“至于选修课，恐怕我不知道你选了哪些。”

“哦。”他闭上眼回想。“神奇动物保护和...占卜。”

“ _占卜_?”他撇了撇嘴，哈利转头看他。“抱歉。”级长用魔杖敲了敲课程表，新的课程出现了。“这个课程非常特殊。”

* * *

哈利耸了耸肩，说实话，他占卜很糟糕，只是把它当成一个笑话。

但是神秘事务司的预言让他意识到占卜其实是很重要的。他甚至被预言球提到了。

“嗯...了解未来....”级长的眼里闪着好笑的光芒，哈利叹了口气。“我没有预言能力，我知道。”不过换种角度看他也算有预知能力吧。“但预言家是真实存在的。我以前看到过，所以我想去了解他们。”

“当然，”级长回应。

“我猜你没有选占卜。”

“没错。我选择了神奇动物保护，如尼文和算术占卜术。我希望明年能选炼金术，但遗憾的是，唉，只有申请的学生足够多才会开设这门课。”

哈利拿起一根香肠，眨了眨眼，“有多少学生想选?”

“五个。据我所知，到目前为止，只有四个人对这种高贵的艺术感兴趣。”

哈利耸耸肩，开始吃起来。“新学期才刚刚开始。也许会有别的学生突然意识到他们需要学它。”

他没有注意到巫师若有所思地看着他“我想你是对的。当然，我也没有放弃说服其他学生。”

* * *

哈利在来到这里后就一直心神不宁，情况总是越来越糟，直到喝完两杯南瓜汁后，他终于从报纸上得知了日期。

1896年。

9月2号，不过谁在乎，他 _直接_ 就穿了一个世纪。

他听话的跟着级长到地牢去上第一堂魔药课，根本听不进那个想向他介绍城堡的红发男孩的话。

“你看起来很不舒服，”当他们到达地牢时，阿不思终于开口说道。

哈利摇摇头，强迫自己回到现实。“我说过了，我有点累。不过别担心，我听着呢。”

“在上课的路上迷路对你没有任何好处。”

“我不会的。”

“你之前说你对魔药学感到不自在。是有什么问题吗?”

哈利连想都不用想。“老师。”

“那么，”他愉快地说，“普林斯教授可能会让你惊讶！我确实说过他很严格，但他在魔药方面非常杰出。”

“一个好的药剂师不一定是一个好老师。”

级长点点头，打开了魔药教室的门。”“是的，非常正确。幸运的是，我们能够被一个两者兼具的人所教导。”

而且，显然，如果老师不死盯着他，哈利可以把魔药做得很好。唉，他算不上是个天才，但他已经考了OWLs，所以他比班上其他同学领先一年。

邓布利多已经决定做他的药剂搭档，但除了在一边观察他以外什么也没干，他估计对他们的健忘药剂很满意。

“虽然不是用我想的方法，但它还是会发挥魔法作用。”

哈利用毛巾擦了擦手，耸耸肩。“你会怎么做?”

“你看，如果你把药水从五次逆时针改成三次顺时针，我想—”

“邓布利多先生。”普林斯教授—哈利立马认出了他—痛苦地闭上了眼睛。“我告诉过你多少次，不要当自己是药剂师去教同学?”

“今年?我相信这是第一次，先生。”

“格兰芬多扣五分，你是这里的学生，不是老师。”

当老师离开时，哈利呆呆地看着他旁边那个看着很无辜的巫师。

* * *

两个小时后，哈利和阿不思·邓不利多离开了变形课，哈利忍不住摇了摇头。

“怎么了?”

“我的变形教授会把你赶出教室的，”在去吃午饭的路上他坦白道。

即使是赫敏也不敢纠正麦格教授的教学问题。她是老师，她只是个学生。然而，在这节课结束的时候，哈利明显感觉到角色已经被调换了。

嗯，但他还是礼貌得难以置信。

他们走进大厅，级长皱起眉头。“我看不出我做错了什么。我只是认为学会所有变形方式的想法已经过时了，而且不是很有效率。事实上，我认为你让老鼠消失的方法是最好的。我个人觉得这方法相当卓越。”

哈利摇摇头，一边吃午饭一边忍不住笑着说:“天哪，你真是个好老师。”

“你这么认为?”阿不思问道。

“我知道，”他笑着说，“你一直都是这样吗?”

在吃了两口牛肉之后，哈利才知道，是的，阿不思·邓不利多总是帮他的弟弟做作业，帮他的室友完成变形咒。哈利看了下他的课表，发现下面有神奇动物保护课和魔咒学。

他认为情况可能会更糟。没错，阿不思·邓不利多是一个孩子，他在一个世纪前。尽管如此，万幸他没被送到创始人的时代，也不必忍受汤姆·里德尔。

下课后，哈利会和他坦白自己是一个时空穿越者，在他们离开城堡去上课时他下定了决心。哈利不知道要怎样让他相信自己没有脑子不正常，但无论如何他还是要试下的。他可能无法理解，但告诉他真相总不会有什么坏处。毕竟阿不思·邓不利多不是一些致力于统治世界、奴役麻瓜的巫师。

他可以做到的。他可以告诉邓布利多真相，在这里生存一段时间，直到他可以回家去救他的朋友。这当然不是什么容易的事，但他可以做到的。一切都会好的。

哈利忙着说服自己，等注意到自己做了什么时，一切已经太迟了。

哈利·波特是个奇怪的巫师，阿不思想。

当他离开迪佩特教授和新来的学生在一起时，他承认自己非常好奇。她坦白因为巫师一直对他的问题反应迟钝，便对他使用了摄魂取念。

一开始他什么也没看到。新生的脑袋一片空白。说真的，这是一个令人惊叹的大脑封闭术。不过，由于他还没有被发现，他便又深入一点，终于听到了一句“再也不在堪萨斯了”。还有‘重启’，不管那是什么意思。

阿不思可能没去过美国，但他从母亲那里听到了太多的故事，她在那里度过了她的整个童年，这让他对哈利波特的身份有了一个很好的猜测。

正如迪佩特教授所说，他看起来确实像一个Potter，荣耀的二十九大魔法世家之一。不过，考虑到他是从哪里来的，他肯定和他一样是混血儿。巫师可能是想像许多美国混血儿一样否认自己的出身。所以阿不思最好装傻，假装他会相信他要讲的故事。

现在，看他的仪表，阿不思像他的麻瓜英雄教他的那样开始推理。穿着相当新的衣服。非常前卫的剪裁。他是得穿霍格沃茨校服，但钱对他来说绝对不是问题。

最后，除开那双翠绿色的眼睛之外，他身上最奇怪的标志是额头上的伤疤。

* * *

阿不思需要仔细观察才能确认他的猜测，但他可以发誓，他能感受到魔法气息从上面散发出来。这肯定是被诅咒的伤疤。他很好奇他被诅咒的原因，但考虑到这个男孩有意把它藏在他的头发后面，他严重怀疑他是否会告诉他真相。

也就是说他得通过其他方法了解情况。

当阿不思发现那个新来的学生不再跟着他时，他转过头来，眨了眨眼睛。

那个新生一动不动。肩膀绷紧，拳头握紧，头低下，如果阿不思不知道情况的话，他会说这个人肩上承担着整个世界的重量。

“怎么了?”他问道，“你还好吗?”

哈利抬起头来，阿不思又看到了那双令人不安的空洞的眼睛。

“我刚刚踩了一只蝴蝶。”


	3. 雷霆万钧

很久以前，在哈利和罗恩从摄魂怪的吻中救出小天狼星后，赫敏曾向他们解释为什么没法抓住小矮星彼得。

说实话，哈利并没有仔细听她讲，不过他还是想起了一些片段。

“扰乱时间要承受可怕的后果。”赫敏总结道。 “更糟糕的是，即使是时间旅行者最微不足道的行为也会带来毁灭性的后果。 就像、就像踩到了一只蝴蝶! ”

罗恩哈哈大笑。

“这很严肃! ” 但她也憋不住笑了。 “蝴蝶效应是混沌理论的完美案例。 一只蝴蝶振动翅膀可以在世界另一端掀起龙卷风，如果穿越的时空太过遥远，仅仅是踩错虫子这样微不足道的事都能改变历史。”

现在哈利已经穿得够远了，他当时真该多听听朋友的。

他刚刚踩了一只蝴蝶。 如果那只蝴蝶本来能让两个巫师相遇呢？ 如果这两个巫师因此坠入爱河了呢？ 如果他们结婚生子，儿子又生了个孙子，孙子又生了个……

天啊，他刚刚杀了卢娜。

哈利失去了理智。

* * *

阿不思越发警惕地盯着这个新生，他跪坐在地，拼命的挥着魔杖试图治愈蝴蝶。

“坚持住，卢娜! ”

“呃......”阿不思慢慢地说。“我觉得已经太晚了-”

“你不明白! ” 男孩叫道。 “我踩到了一只蝴蝶! ” 他发疯似的对着那只蝴蝶挥动魔杖。 “ 治愈如初！ 如果我杀了这只蝴蝶，那...那... ”他再次施展了咒语。 “我要拯救这只蝴蝶！ 我、我必须这么做! ” 巫师快要精神崩溃了。

虽然阿不思本人确实喜欢蝴蝶—谁不是呢? —他还是认为这个男孩可能有点反应过度。

就一点点。  
蝴蝶的翡翠色翅膀虚弱地扇动着。  
“你的魔法太强大了，”他在一边跪下说。 “它毕竟是一只蝴蝶。 对这么小的生物施加强大的能量和什么都不做一样糟糕。”  
阿不思熟练的施展起治疗咒。 “这样应该没问题了。” 他对自己点点头，然后变出一个玻璃罐放在那儿。 “现在他最需要的是休息，他会安然无恙的。”  
他犹豫了一下，还是把罐子递给了哈利，不去理睬他窘迫的表情。

“你看? 没事了。”

* * *

哈利花了整节神奇保护动物课祈求大地把自己吞掉。

在去上课的路上，他多次向级长表示他没疯。 虽然邓布利多一再保证相信他，但哈利同样确信红发男孩满口谎言。

他的计划是什么来着? 告诉邓布利多他是个时空穿越者，然后让他相信自己不是疯子？

他现在甚至不敢直视他。 说真的，如果阿不思·邓不利多开始怀疑你的精神状态，而不是反过来，这个世界肯定是出了大问题。

在去上魔咒学的路上，哈利愁眉苦脸地看着那只呆在罐子里接受治愈的绿色蝴蝶。

等它伤一好他就放了它，假装什么都没发生过。

想想24小时前，哈利和罗恩还在为他们的OWLs复习魔法史，赫敏挖苦道只有奇迹才能让他们免于得D。 难以想象，24小时前罗恩还能耸着肩否定赫敏，他觉得历史并不重要，毕竟，过去的事已经过去了，不是吗？

而现在，哈利被一只蝴蝶吓坏了，因为他已经在一个世纪前了，而且完全不清楚之后会发生什么。

他知道如果自己听了赫敏的话就不会陷入这样的困境，只要别让他的救人计划占了上风。 他一直很鲁莽，他认为自己比任何人都懂的多，不需要费心于大脑封闭术。 也正是因为他，他们轻而易举得进了伏地魔的陷阱。

哈利叹了口气，把罐子缩小了装进口袋。

现在，他不仅被困在过去的一个世纪里，而且任何微不足道的行为都可能招致厄运。 一只蝴蝶真的能在世界的另一端引起一场龙卷风吗，或者像赫敏所说的改变人类历史？ 他不知道，但他不敢冒险。 在这儿待的越久情况就越糟糕，因为他注定会制造其他“蝴蝶效应”。 

不管他喜不喜欢。

最重要的是，即使哈利现在能回家了，他也得先想办法救出被困在神秘事务司的朋友。 罗恩被脑子攻击了，赫敏被诅咒击中，金妮，卢娜，甚至纳威都还在和食死徒战斗。 如果不能拯救他快死了的朋友们。回到未来对他来说就毫无意义。 这是他唯一必须完成的事。 他要确保他们安全，其他的都是次要的。

哈利叹了口气，打开魔咒课教室的门。

如果哈利想他的朋友们能够得救，他得告诉邓布利多必须在1996年6月18日去神秘事务司营救他们。

但在为了一只该死的蝴蝶而大发疯癫后，他怎么能让邓布利多相信他不是一个胡言乱语的疯子？ 说真的，他现在倒最好得保持在卢娜那个状态，而他接下来要讲的故事更是直接来源于《唱唱反调》。

哈利环顾四周，发现了那个红发的男孩。 他叹了口气，走到教室前面，无视其他学生的好奇目光。

“对不起…你知道的，”哈利坐在阿不思旁边，阿不思在神奇动物保护课期间识趣地没去搭理他。 “我..我这周过得很糟糕。 我不知道自己怎么了。”

“我说过了，没关系。 我们都有不顺心的时候。” 阿不思读着魔药书做起笔记来。 他停顿了一下。 “如果这能让你放心的话，我见过更糟糕的情况。”

不知为何，哈利对此表示怀疑。

魔咒教授就是迪佩特教授，如果他对哈利的态度能证明什么的话，那么这位巫师似乎确信他是邓布利多级别的那种天才。

“迪佩特教授是一个很难打动的巫师，”教授从他们身边离开，阿不思开始给他的老鼠施展变色咒。它突然变得五颜六色。 “你一定干了什么了不起的事，他才会这么喜欢你。”

哈利耸耸肩。 “我擅长防御。” 他看着他的老鼠，想起自己在OWLs考核时把变色咒和生长咒混为一谈，不由得面露苦相。

他想知道自己会得到怎样的分数。 他还想知道什么时候能收到结果。他觉得可能要花一个世纪。

“黑魔法防御术? ” 阿不思斜靠在椅子上看着他。 “你参加了决斗赛？ 我最近在做《今日变形》的论文，没怎么注意这些。”

哈利摇了摇头，把自己的老鼠染成了黄色，红发男孩挑眉看他。

“那么我猜，”阿不思慢慢地继续说，“你入围了某场竞赛。”

他听到一个尖锐，冷酷的声音从很远的地方传来，盘旋在他的头顶，说道：“杀掉多余的那个。”

一阵沙沙声，另一个声音在黑夜中尖声喊出了那个词。

“阿瓦达索命! ”

哈利面带苦涩，驱赶着脑中关于塞德里克冰冷尸体的回忆。 “你是怎么做到的? ” 他指着阿不思五颜六色的老鼠，不去理会他的问题。 “我以为只能选一种颜色。”

尽管他的眼神表明他已经注意到了哈利在转移话题，阿不思并没有对此发表意见。“严格来讲是对的，”他和善地说。 “但是，颜色一开始是什么样子的呢? ”

在阿不思开始解释如何正确处理让彩虹色奏效并且漂亮时，哈利想知道他们是否也能设法救出塞德里克。

不幸的是，如果哈利不被允许杀死本该活着的蝴蝶，他直觉赫敏会告诉他，他同样不能去救那些本该死去的人。

* * *

阿不思花了足够多的时间帮助母亲照顾妹妹，所以他知道，大多数时候，会为一些小事而抓狂只是一种心理防御机制在起作用，这些防御机制在与内心更为有害的情绪作斗争。 正如母亲解释的那样，他的妹妹并不会因为他打碎了她最喜欢的茶杯，并决定在上面施加修补魔法而真的伤害他。 这只不过是她用来释放压力的借口。

但是他不懂为什么踩一只蝴蝶会变成一个情感引爆点。 这毫无意义。 毕竟，一只蝴蝶，或者杀死一只蝴蝶，能造成什么伤害呢？ 是什么样的联系能让他做出这样的反应呢？

阿不思思考了会儿但毫无所获。

还有比赛的事。 看他的反应就知道那肯定是一个敏感话题。之后他也一直保持沉默，没再说话，所以肯定发生了一些可怕的事情。

但是阿不思没听说最近什么有比赛出了问题。

晚饭后，这个新来的学生才开始说话了，他决定试着再次找出他是从哪里来的。

“我得承认对你以前在哪里上学毫无头绪。”

他读了很多书，知道每个学校都有特定的教学方法。 一般来说，如果你知道去哪里找，你可以很容易发现一个 Dumstrang 的学生和一个来自布斯巴顿的学生。 但哈利起来就比较像霍格沃茨的，第六感告诉他事情并没有这么简单。

“你以前是接受家庭教育吗? ”

“呃...不...只是...”哈利犹豫了一下，“我是个旅行者。”

“一个旅行家，”吃完晚饭回到休息室时，阿不思说。 一想到这可能是真的，他忍不住笑了起来。 “你经常旅行吗? ”

“我...没有，但我旅行了很远。”

“真的吗? ”

“非常远。”新来的学生犹豫了一下。“你现在可能不相信我。”

哦，那肯定是好事... “我保证会思想开明，”他漫不经心地说道。

胖夫人打开了门，新来的学生面色痛苦。

“好吧，我其实是时-”

“你迟到了，”门另一边的学生指责道。

哈利转过头来，当他看到欢迎他们的人群时，吓了一跳。

“你答应过的，”另一个新生补充道。

阿不思做了个鬼脸，看了看表。不幸的是，他们是对的，他在饭后甜点上花了太多时间。

“非常抱歉。 看来我花了太长时间和哈利交谈—你不介意我叫你哈利吧？—比我预期的要久。”

现在他想起来了，他还没有把哈利介绍给班上的其他同学。

也没向他解释分院制。

更没有问他的行李箱去哪了，是否需要向院长申请让他到对角巷逛一个下午，因为箱子很可能被偷了。

他决定明天再去，现在先处理这些一年级生的问题。

“不过不用担心。 我不会忘了你的，”他告诉一年级生，前天确实答应了帮他们做家庭作业。 然后转向五年级生有些可惜地说: “很遗憾职责在身。 但如果你想要了解学校或格兰芬多学院的任何事情，尽管开口。”

绿眼睛的少年看起来好像有话要对他说。 有那么一瞬间，他觉得他就要脱口而出了。 也许这和之前的蝴蝶事件有关。

但那个人犹豫了一下，最后只是咽了咽口水，用力点头。

不管是什么事，阿不思希望它不太重要。


	4. 过去与未来

很明显，非凡的阿不思·邓不利多在被叫到校长办公室前的头几周就答应要帮助他们完成家庭作业。 而且看情况，他早忘了这次的约会。

这并不是什么罕见的事，哈利从一个六年级女生那儿得知。 不要忘记他毕竟只当了两天的级长，阿不思永远有一堆事要考虑，如果突然出现一些耀眼的新事物吸引了他的注意，那他多少会忘掉一点别的。

哈里猜测自己就是那个“耀眼的新事物”。

“—平时要记得提醒他赴约，”她最后说。“他的确会信守诺言。他只是…容易分心。”

邓布利多开始辅导起一年级学生来，直到下次两人独处前，哈利都没办法向他坦白身份了。

哈利叹了口气，坐在他最喜欢的扶手椅上，或者将来最爱的扶手椅上—他不是很确定。

如果忽略房间里的人，哈利可以骗自己他没有穿越，而罗恩或赫敏会在结束巡逻后从门口进来。 因为罗恩曾向他坦白过，他大部分时间都没在巡逻，而是在级长的浴室里享受一场美妙而漫长的沐浴，他可不想因为处罚还呆在床上的学生被骂伪君子。

当然，那是在哈利告诉他桃金娘也出没于级长浴室之前，她还喜欢色眯眯的盯着毫无戒心的巫师。

哈利叹了口气，还不到二十四小时，他就已经开始想念他的朋友们了。

要过多久他才能再见到他们？ 即使年轻的阿不思·邓不利多相信他，并承诺把他送回未来，他还是严重怀疑能否在一周内完成这项壮举。

他回去后所有人都会安全的，哈利会向赫敏发誓永远听她的话，绝不鲁莽下结论。 这次他彻底吸取了教训。他会按照要求行事，管理好他的‘救人行动’ 。

为了避免毁灭性的蝴蝶效应，他只能告诉邓布利多一些必要内容，不能讲太多未来的事。

一定要这样。

他几乎不相信自己能完成这项新计划。一个棕色眼睛、栗色头发的五年级男孩坐到他前面的座位上。 “你就是阿不思昨晚提到的那个新生吗? ” 他问道。

他眨了眨眼，“是的? ”

栗发少年伸出手，“埃尔菲亚斯·道吉，我们住一个宿舍。”

哈利皱了皱眉头，小心翼翼地和他握手，不知为何这名字听起来很耳熟。

“昨晚阿不思本想介绍一下你的，但显然你很累了，”男孩继续说道，“你叫哈利·波特对吧? ”

“是的是的。” 他茫然地晃了晃头。 “对不起，你是说埃尔菲亚斯·道吉? ” 他问道，还在想他是在哪里听到这个名字的。

男孩点点头，“也许阿不思提到过我，我们是朋友。”

哈利花了好几秒钟才想起来。

“等等，那个埃尔菲亚斯·道吉? ”

那天晚上天已经黑了，但是他记得在凤凰社的先遣警卫队里有一个老巫师，他的名字也叫埃尔菲亚斯 · 多吉。

哈利知道会是同名同姓的人，比如他的后代之类的。但那个巫师也是邓布利多的朋友，在邓布利多被赶出巫师法庭后便辞去了职务跟随他。所以很可能这个埃尔菲亚斯·道吉和那个埃尔菲亚斯·道吉是同一个人。

年轻的埃尔菲亚斯·道吉的脸色明朗了许多。 “这么说，他提到我了? ” 哈里还没来得及说什么，他就娓娓道来: “他是我最好的朋友，我相信我对他同样重要。 你知道的，我是在霍格沃茨特快列遇见阿不思的。 我们坐在同一间车厢内，我当时得了龙痘，还...… ”

这个男孩向哈利描述他和阿不思如何相遇，在听到两个11岁的男孩用两盒巧克力青蛙和伯蒂博特的豆子巩固了他们的友谊时，哈利忍不住笑了起来。

“这是最好的办法，”他承认，还有巨怪的鼻屎。

“我身上没带钱，所以他买了糖果和我分享。 “你马上就会知道的，”他狡猾地说，“阿不思非常喜欢吃甜食。”

哈利突然大笑起来。“不是开玩笑吧! ”

房间的另一边的阿不思听到嬉笑声后转过头来，发现没什么可疑处，便耸耸肩，从桌上的盒子里拿出一颗伯蒂博特豆子，快速丢进嘴里。

“如果你想贿赂阿不思，”等阿不思的注意力回到一年级生后，埃尔菲亚斯悄悄对他说：“送糖果。 任何种类的都很管用，但他更喜欢伯蒂香豆。”

哈利尽量憋住笑，点了点头。

“而且他特别爱操心别人，如果他提醒你做家庭作业，或者不请自来的教你变形术，不用太惊讶。”

“明白了。”他停顿了一下，“你能给我介绍一下其他人吗？”

“哦，对了! ” 他吓了一跳。 “你还没有见过他们。 需要我把你介绍给其他室友吗? ” 哈利耸了耸肩，但是栗色头发的男生已经站起来了。

埃菲亚斯就这样把他介绍给了在咯咯笑的五年级女孩们。 哈利希望不是嘲笑他，因为他们不知为何听说了蝴蝶事件。

”这是爱俪儿·马朵斯，阿加莎·芬威克和弗吉尼亚·塞尔温。” 他指着金发、黑发和红发的女孩。 “女士们，这是我们的新同学，哈利·波特。”

弗吉尼亚冲他眨了眨眼。

哈利觉得脸颊有些热，转向埃尔菲亚斯。“还有…还有男生呢? ”声音有些沙哑。

“好的! ” 埃菲亚斯左转身，走向两个男孩，他们好像在玩爆炸卡牌。 “孩子们，这是新来的学生哈利·波特。哈利，绿眼睛的是安布罗修斯·伯恩斯，金发蓝眼的当然是阿尔托里乌斯·韦斯莱。”

哈利盯着那个金发男孩。

“怎...怎么了? ”金发的韦斯莱既吃惊又虚弱地问道，“你-你为什么那样看着我? ”

金发的马尔福。

“没什么。”

“总之，”埃菲亚斯问他，“你是从哪里过来的? ”

“哦! ”哈利迷迷糊糊地眨了眨眼，突然想起自己还没编好假身份。“嗯、是的，我呆过这儿和那儿。”

“但具体是哪里呢? ” 伯恩斯交叉着双臂。 “你去过俄罗斯帝国吗？ 去过我们的殖民地？ 或者你去得地方更远。” 他睁大眼睛。 “比如马胡库托罗！ 你是在那里学习吗? ”

哈利思考了下该选哪里。 “我从哪里来真的很重要吗? ” 他畏缩了一下，表现的好像回忆过去对他来说很痛苦。 “我是说...我已经不在那儿了，我现在在这里。”

如果他想着自己的朋友，他甚至根本不需要假装。

* * *

第二天他们上的第一堂课是魔术史。 在那之后，阿不思有算数占卜法，而其他人上的则是占卜课。

埃菲亚斯似乎觉得这很有诗意。 “我们首先要学习过去，然后才能学习未来。” 他倒了满满一杯南瓜汁，自顾自的点点头。 “我还是觉得你应该选占卜，阿不思。 难道你不好奇未来是怎样的吗? ”

阿不思接过一罐蜂蜜，疑惑地摇了摇头。 “唉，埃菲亚斯，我怀疑我是否拥有传说中的第三只眼睛。 而且为什么要选呢，我觉得我会学的很糟糕。”

“别这么说，”埃尔菲亚斯抗议道。 “我相信像你这么优秀的学生肯定能精通各门功课，包括占卜。 你不觉得吗? ” 他转向那个新来的学生问到，绿眼睛的少年似乎正沉浸在思绪之中。

哈利吓了一跳。“什么? ”

“难道你不认为阿不思在占卜方面也会很厉害吗? ”

绿眼睛看了他一眼，耸了耸肩。

“我是说，阿不思也许是我们这一届最聪明的巫师！ 我相信只要他肯努力就能看到未来。”

“我的好朋友也很聪明，”哈利说着，微笑。 ”是她那届最聪明的女巫。但她发现占卜课中各种垃圾的理论后也放弃了。”

埃尔菲亚斯看起来出离愤怒，阿不思不得不用茶杯掩饰微笑。 “这不是垃圾! ” 那个栗发少年抗议道。 “占卜也许是我们学过的最复杂的魔法分支！ 也许巫师没有半人马那么有天赋，但我们都是那样过来的！认为占卜像龙粪一样一无是处的人是思想封闭—”

阿不思决定结束话题。 “不幸的是，在试图掀开时间的面纱窥见未来前，还有过去要面对。 虽然乍看上去可能不像，但我可以向你保证，过去和未来一样充满了神秘。”

* * *

“所以魔法史教授怎么样? ”哈利坐在魔法史教室里问道。

阿不思停顿了一下。 “他是......一位杰出的学者，”他小心翼翼地回答。 在列举了他们老师的所有特点之后，他快速问他对这门课程有什么看法。

哈利茫然地看着他。 “我应该在课堂上更专注点，”他说。“不，还是算了，我首先就不该听睡着。”

“我想现在改正还不算太晚。”

哈利看了他一眼，“好吧，我想也许是吧。”

“胡说! ” 他反对道。 “学习任何东西都不会太晚，包括魔法史、魔药学，甚至是编织! ”

黑发少年嘴角抽搐两下。 “那行吧。” 他拿起阿不思借给他的羽毛笔。 “虽然我对此表示怀疑，但...”他耸耸肩。 “如果不需要学地精叛乱的话，我想我可以努力下。”

格兰芬多还没说完他的话，门就开了，一个满脸病容的白发红袍巫师走上讲台。

他把自己的皮包放在桌子上，“今年，我们将回顾十六世纪的地精叛乱。”

全班同学都呻吟起来。

“我不知道是谁教你魔法史的，”阿不思遗憾看着把羽毛笔掉在地上的哈利说，“但不管他是谁，我怀疑你的老师是否比宾斯教授更了解这门课。 很巧，这个男人已经决定将他的一生奉献给地精叛乱，还是这方面的专家。也许你可以学到一些新东西，”看到哈利用手捂住脸，阿不思安慰他。

* * *

宾斯还活着。

宾斯还活着。

他知道那个幽灵已经在学校教书很久了，但他其实并不相信他教了一个世纪的谣言。

巫师和他的鬼魂一样无聊。 事实上，如果哈利尝试着富有诗意的表达，或者说模仿一下邓布利多教授，他会说宾斯就像他所教授的课程一样: 永恒不变。

“既然已经忍受了过去，”埃尔菲亚斯走上占卜塔，兴高采烈地说，“我们赶紧去未来吧! ”

哈利叹了口气，“你好像很喜欢占卜。”

埃菲亚斯咧嘴一笑。 “没错。 我非常好奇未来会是什么样，所以如果我能看一眼...想象一下我们能用它做什么！ 我可以…嗯...中先知的彩票! ” 他咯咯地笑着，觉得很有意思。 “而且老师也很棒。 一个真正的预言家！ 我是说，你以前的占卜教授会是先知吗？”

哈利点点头，“她在我面前做了预言。”

“我知道你在开玩笑了，”埃菲亚斯笑着说。 “接下来你会告诉我…我想想…接下来你会告诉我半人马教你占卜艺术! ”

哈利咬着脸颊以免咧嘴笑。

在他看到通往占卜教室的梯子前面的人群时，他惊叹起来，“天哪。” 现在流行占卜吗？“你...你确定我们进得去吗? ”

“是的，可以进去。” 埃菲亚斯耸了耸肩，等待前面的爬上银色梯子。 “要知道，这房间是很大的。 ” 他没看到哈利面露怀疑，开始往上爬，“而且，我告诉你，这是我整个学校里最喜欢的教室。”

当哈利最后走进教室时，他下巴都要惊掉了。

自从哈利来到这里，他就不停地拿这里的霍格沃茨和他那个时代的做比较。 他无意识的寻找摆设的变化。然后他不得不承认，这个世纪内，学校除了加了打人柳以外几乎没有什么改变。 也许有些教室的桌子上会摆放不同的工艺品，但也仅此而已。所以，哈利在魔法史课中有多惊讶于宾斯的课堂的一成不变，他就有多惊讶于占卜教室的巨大变化。

哈利认为是占卜课标配的浑浊香气没有出现，虽然圆桌已经有了，但边上没有摆着扶手椅和烟斗。 如果说特雷拉维教授从没打开过窗帘，而是更喜欢她用深红色围巾挂着的台灯的光线，这位占卜学教授则似乎更喜欢自然的阳光。哈利发现这里可能是整个城堡里视野最好的教室。

房间里最奇怪的应该是无数画在墙上的眼睛，在哈利进入教室后，它们一直盯着他的一举一动。

“它、它们总是这样吗? ”他问埃菲亚斯。

“什么？ 哦，它们! ” 格兰芬多走到最近的一张桌子旁，挥了挥手离开。 “无视他们吧，他们很快就会厌烦的。”

哈利试着不去看他面前的大红眼睛。

“梅斯默教授对它们很感兴趣。我想这是工作的一部分。”

埃尔菲亚斯刚说完，哈利从未注意过的一扇的门突然打开了，一个中年巫师端着茶杯走进了占卜教室。

“早上好，”那人咕哝着，眼睛盯着茶具。 ”我的第三只眼告诉我今年是你们的OWLs年，所以我们将开始回顾—”

当巫师抬起头的时候，哈利注意到巫师有一双他见过的最明亮的蓝眼睛。 亮的甚至有些不自然。

巫师突然发出一声惊叫，托盘掉了下来，打碎了茶具。

“好、好吧，”巫师在全班同学怀疑的目光下颤抖着喘着气。 ”我、我承认没想到会这样” 他迅速眨了眨眼，然后用力摇头。 ”偶尔来点惊喜也挺好的。 我本想让你们探索下未来，但是...”他低头看着破碎的茶具。 “我想我们只能临场发挥了，”他沮丧地总结道。“虽然很讨厌，但我能说什么呢？ 所以! ” 占卜学教授用手指着哈利，他那双明亮的蓝眼睛与哈利的绿眼睛相遇。“你，自我介绍一下。 你是什么，为什么来这里? ” 哈利张开了嘴，但是那个人更快地说。 “你最好别说谎，我讨厌别人骗我。” 

哈利短暂地想过告诉他自己是个时空穿越者，不知道他会不会相信他。 “我叫哈利 · 波特，先生。 我是新来的学生。我…我想学占卜。”

梅斯默教授盯着他。 “ ...我明白了，”他慢慢地说。 “一个新生。” 巫师似乎考虑了几秒。 最后点了点头。 ”“那么，我想就这么办吧。”梅斯默教授一边说着，一边从胸袋里取出一个钟摆。

房间里突然充满了兴奋的窃窃私语。

“我喜欢他这样做，”他身后的一个人低声说。

“现在，我得问下，你有这方面的经验吗? ”

哈利看着舞动的钟摆，“没有，先生。”

“好吧，那就简单多了。仔细看它。你发现了什么？”

哈利想，如果那东西能不摇摆的话，就容易发现多了。 他快看不清上面的绿色螺旋线了，好像有东西在对他眨眼。 只能是一只眼睛或—

地板从他脚下消失，哈利跌倒了。但他还没来得及尖叫就又回到了地板上。

“该死的什么情况? ”

他眨了眨眼睛，警觉地环顾四周。

他肯定不在占卜教室了。 甚至不在霍格沃茨。 事实上，他好像是在某人家中的客厅里。

哈利赶紧拿起魔杖，在房间里慢慢走动，心怦怦直跳。 他盯着一张放着魔杖的红色沙发。

哈利不知道该说哪个更古怪。是他可能被赶出了霍格沃茨吗？

还是哈利明显感觉以前来过这里？

他走进绿色的厨房，不安地看着餐桌上摆放的南瓜。 然后他来到一间办公室，红木桌子上方的书架中摆放着许多有关护身符和变形术的书。

哈利拿起摆在桌上的相框，他艰难的呼吸着，看着一张结婚照。

“我在我父母的房子里，”他低声说。

那是詹姆斯.波特和莉莉，他们正热情地亲吻，还向他挥手。

他是不是又回到了过去? 有没有可能，不知怎么的，他被送回了家？

也许他们在楼上，哈利突然想到。 他转身回到门口，几乎是冲出房间。 也许他能看到他们，他一边走上楼梯，一边打开右边的门。 跟他们谈谈，也许—

“你好，哈利，亲爱的。”

但是对方既不是他的母亲也不是他的父亲。

伏地魔站在房间中央的婴儿床边，冷笑道: “欢迎回家，宝贝，你今天过得怎么样? ”

哈利盯着杀害他父母的凶手，“你怎么会在这里? ”

“我被邀请了。” 伏地魔挥着手中的一张羊皮纸。 “请允许我补充一句，是以你父母好友的名义。 我听说他们想在万圣节前夕来点惊喜，我不想让他们失望。 波特一家住在高锥克山谷的圣徒街7号”。 “这是正确地址，不是吗？ 我可不想因为意外而杀错了人。”

哈利咬紧牙关，用魔杖指着他。“滚出去，”他命令道。

“不然呢? ”他猩红的双眼仿佛在嘲笑他。“你会杀了我吗? ”

哈利威胁性的向前迈出了一步。

“你知道吗？ 我当时就站在你现在位置，”他说。 “而你在那里。” 他指着婴儿床。 “那是个可怕的夜晚。 现在如果你施放了杀戮咒—或者更可怕的除你武器—你认为会发生什么？ 你母亲的爱会拯救我吗？ 这个诅咒会反弹到你身上，然后你就会死吗? ”

“你会成为我吗？ 还是我会变成你? ” 哈利的魔杖开始颤抖。他停了下来。 “我们到底是谁？为什么不一起找出这个真相呢。 ”

这不可能是真的，哈利激动地想。 这不可能是真的。 梅斯默教授一定对他做了什么，他只是在胡思乱想。

“是的，他是做了什么，”伏地魔打断了他的沉思。 “这当然是在你头脑中的想象，哈利，但它为什么不是真的呢? ”

在这种情况下，他需要做的就是使用大脑封闭术，然后伏地魔就会消失并—

“—并且什么也没发生。 我在这里，在你的脑海里。 我在这里已经快15年了。 也许你会阻止我们好好聊天 — 顺便说一句，你是个糟糕的主人，你那泥巴种的母亲没有教过你什么是礼貌吗？ 哦，对了，我杀了她 — 但我永远不会离开。”

哈利闭上眼睛，试图理清头绪。 不去想他面前的怪物和他父母死前呆的房间。 集中注意力在占卜课堂上。 想想那些盯着他一举一动的该死的眼睛。 还有梅斯默教授那双铁蓝色眼睛。 如果他只集中注意力于这场闹剧开始前呆的地方，那么也许—

“这样他就可以去上学了。”伏地魔的声音从很远处传来。 “真是令人高兴。 当然，你想什么时候回来都可以。 这段日子几乎没人能供我取乐。让我们真诚点吧，如果你想在这里生存下去，你需要我。 要不然你连回家的路都找不到。”

他不会! 他的意识反驳着。他永远不会过来了。

“我们拭目以待，拭目以待。永远别说永不。”


	5. 一摊浑水

等哈利回到现实的时候，他已经躺倒在地板上，他紧紧捂着额头。  
  
“他是个先知！”一个声音尖叫着。“他刚刚睁开了第三只眼睛！”  
  
他们就不能闭嘴吗？哈利一边想着，一边因为伤疤处传来的剧烈疼痛发出嘶嘶声。  
  
“我不知道该称你为催眠的最佳对象还是最糟对象，”梅斯默教授把钟摆放回口袋。“你非常容易进入状态，这很好，但糟糕的是我无法和你交流。你的第三只眼很排外吗？另外，你是不是通过大脑封闭术脱离了催眠状态？”  
  
哈利努力不去理会疼痛，怒视着他。“什么鬼东西？”他叫道，心跳仍然很快。  
  
“注意言语。如果你细心点的话，你会发现我对你使用了催眠术。当一个巫师进入催眠状态时，他思维的大门将被打开，在那里他会进入一种不同寻常的状态，不再被身体的局限所束缚，可以不受限制的活动。如果你想知道我的答案，这是摄魂取念的改编版。所以你是用大脑封闭术脱离状态的吗？”  
  
哈利咬紧牙关，颤抖着站了起来。“是的。”他忍住没问为什么不事先警告他。  
  
巫师点点头。“我的课的目标是打开你的第三只眼睛，而不是闭上它。而且我也警告过你。”  
  
“你没有！”他叫道。  
  
但是巫师不理睬他。“你似乎有天赋，却不敢使用它，”他说道。“我知道与神秘力量交流可能会让人感到害怕，但它和其他的才能没有不同。有些人可以预见未来，有些人可以和蛇说话，人不应该逃避自己的本性。”  
  
那哈利应该待在床上。  
  
“波特先生呢？因为你的态度，给我留堂吧。”

* * *

午饭时，阿不思坐在他旁边。“那么...”他慢悠悠的说。“显然，你是一个先知。”  
  
哈利边吃边抱怨起来。“我们才刚离开教室。你怎么可能知道发生了什么？”  
  
“我有我的办法，”他神秘地回答。“有多少同学强迫你去预言未来？”  
  
所有人。他把脸藏在双手后面。每当梅斯默教授不想预告他们是否会通过OWLs时，班上的同学就开始骚扰他，内容包括奥康纳教授明天会不会做小测试。奥古斯丁能不能和他能坚持下去以及那个麻瓜女王什么时候才会死。  
  
他只回答了最后一个问题，想让他们闭上嘴。  
  
他不应该这么做的。  
  
“我想这种时候我不该让你失望，”阿不思漫不经心地说，“你能预言下我的未来吗？”  
  
哈利平静下来，慢慢地转过头。邓布利多的蓝眼睛似乎在嘲笑他。  
  
就是这个。从时间旅行以来他一直在等待的这时刻。他可以马上告诉邓布利多他是一个时间旅行者，迫切需要回家，回他1996年的家。  
  
但是，当他准备开口告诉他的时候，他犹豫了。  
  
现在无疑是最好的时刻，但也是最糟糕的地方。礼堂的任何人都可以听到，而且—  
  
阿不思得意地笑了。  
  
他脸上的表情是如此出乎他的意料，以至于哈利的大脑都僵住了。  
  
“你不相信占卜，”他麻木地意识到。  
  
“是的，我不相信。”他肯定道。“我相信很多事情，总是保持开放心态，但占卜和命运？”他摇了摇头。“我相信自由意志和勇敢的人能够塑造未来。”  
  
“阿不思，你的思想太封闭了。”坐在阿不思旁边的埃尔菲亚斯·多吉说。“你不能说它完全没意义！不是还有预言家和预言家吗？”  
  
他叹了口气。“唉，埃菲亚斯，我们怎么知道他们不是在演戏呢？预言难道不是一些思维混乱，毫无主见的人用偏见做出的结论？除非我亲眼见到先知作出正确的预言，否则我恐怕不会动摇。”  
  
“但、但是…”哈利将讨论延续下去。“如果有人真的知道未来会发生什么呢？”阿不思宽容地微笑着，哈利尽量不让自己的脾气占上风。“莫名其妙的他就知道了。”  
  
“他是怎么做到的？”  
  
“他就是做到了。”  
  
阿不思屈尊地摇了摇头。“让我们假设这个人以某种方式知道将要发生的一切。他有远见，因此他知道接下来的数…就假设接下来的十年吧，他知道这十年间发生的事情。然后这个人把他知道的一切都告诉我们了。那这些信息难道不会影响他发誓预见到的未来吗？因为如果他成功地改变了未来，那么这就意味着他在睡梦中看到的未来是不确定的，只是一个梦。”  
  
哈利盯着他。  
  
“即使他没有能力改变任何事情，”他继续说，“那又有什么意义呢？以这种方式窥见未来，不像是偷看你最喜欢的书的最后一页吗？如果你这样做了，那么你最好把它放回书架上，因为你把它糟蹋了。”  
  
最后一句话像鞭子一样抽打着哈利。  
  
事实上，他并不知道自己在期望什么。也许他曾希望阿不思·邓不利多会像赫敏那样，告诉他即使能救小天狼星也不该去追斑斑。告诉他伏地魔唯一害怕的那个人会知道未来，让他不要担心。他轻轻一挥魔杖就能把他送回去，然后、然后一旦他知道了风险所在，不管发生什么，他都能拯救所有人。或许他不会去打听细节，因为他不会像哈利那样愚蠢地试图改变过去。  
  
但这儿不是过去，不是吗？哈利惊恐地意识到。对他们来说，现在就是当下，而他代表着未来。  
  
“他是这么说过，”埃尔菲亚斯说，“但他每次去书店都会讲一遍。”  
  
“这是我的坏习惯，”级长承认，“我一直对此深感后悔。但如果我发现一个故事要毫无新意地完结，我还是会忍不住觉得这是在浪费我时间。我希望被震撼，希望出现一个惊喜。遗憾的是，这种事几乎从未发生过。”他叹了口气。  
  
从他穿越时空以来，哈利就觉得自己快要溺亡了。他试图抗争，把头伸出水面寻找陆地。但就在那一刻，吉尔德莱斯*抓住了他的脚踝，将他拉向水底。  
  
“怎么可能呢，阿不思？”埃菲亚斯轻声笑道。“如果你已经知道结局，你怎么还会感到惊讶呢？”  
  
红头发的男孩又叹了口气。“也许惊喜是个错误的词。也许我真正寻找的是一个挑选新书的理由。当它不可避免地令我失望时，我不明白为什么还要费时间去看。探索更好的故事比把时间浪费在不喜欢的事情上要好得多，你不觉得吗？”  
  
阿不思·邓不利多会喜欢哈利的时代吗？

* * *

“占卜有那么吸引人吗？”两个小时之后，当他们离开草药学，前往黑魔法防御术的教室时，阿不思终于问道。  
  
他知道占卜教授喜欢用催眠术让那些毫无戒心且容易操纵的学生印象深刻。然而，这样的小把戏不应该引起如此强烈和持久的反应。根据他观察到的情况，哈利甚至接受不了他的劝说。  
  
新来的学生摇了摇头。“差不多吧。我看到了—”他面带愁容。  
  
“啊。”他同情地笑了。”“那么，我向您保证。根据维也纳的精神病学家的描述，催眠只是巫师达到无意识状态的一种方式。它并不意味着你看见的一切都是真实的。事实上，它很可能都是假的。”  
  
在这方面，催眠就像是一种解梦术。研究一个人的梦对了解这个人思想是很重要的一步，当他知道如何控制自己的梦时更是如此。然而，人们很难用催眠预测未来，他们甚至无法预见未曾去过的地方。  
  
黑发少年似乎不相信。“但如果这是真的呢？”他低声说。  
  
阿不思叹了口气。  
  
他不该惊讶于梅斯默教授又成功的让一个学生坚信自己是真正的大能预言家，毕竟，这个人所做的一切都是精心策划好的，就是为了给大家留下这样的印象。就像他在上课前告诉全班学生准确的分数时的“天赋”一样。阿不思自己在二年级时就差点掉进了陷阱。  
  
梅斯默教授告诉年轻时的自己，他是个白痴，会在今年成为倒数第一，谢天谢地，这让他回到了现实。  
  
哈利摇头，揉了揉鼻子。“黑魔法防御术教授怎么样？”他问道，明显是想转移话题。  
  
“那个，我可能没法告诉你了。”当他们到达三楼时，阿不思把手插在口袋里。“梅里思特教授是新来的黑魔法防御术教授，所以我们都是第一次上她的课。”  
  
新来的学生哼了一声。“难以置信，”阿不思听到他喃喃自语。  
  
他没有理会哈利的话。“我问过昨天上她课的二年级生。据他们所说，她相当不错。她还认为黑魔法防御术的重点应该是实践而不是理论。”  
  
“她说得对，”哈利评价道。“理论是没有用的。你不能只是读了一本书，就突然知道在别人要杀你时怎么反抗。”  
  
当他们走进3C教室时，阿不思有些吃惊地发现桌椅都不见了。  
  
“噢，”他看到地板上的图案时吸了一口气。“这很好。”他走到房间中央，看到哈利皱着眉头，他解释说:“这是一个决斗场（圈）。”好吧，它实际上并不是一个圆，但是这个表达方式保留了下来。“这说明梅里思教授打算教我们如何决斗。”  
  
“是的，”他们身后冒出一个声音，哈利在反应过来前就拔出了魔杖。“格兰芬多得两分。邓布利多先生，对吗？”  
  
“是的，教授。”  
  
梅里教授是个娇小的女巫，有着棕色的眼睛和暗金色的头发。乍一看，她看起来就像是你在街上能遇到的普通女巫，她放松的姿势也给人同样的暗示，去相信她是一个无力保护自己，甚至不敢拍死苍蝇的脆弱女人。  
  
但是阿不思很清楚。外表是会欺骗人的，尤其是有魔法的情况下，她的手虽然一直放在口袋里，但根据她长袍上的隆起的线条，阿不思毫不怀疑她一直握着魔杖，在哈利拿出他的魔杖时，魔杖就指向了他。  
  
“你一定就是波特先生了。”海德转向哈利，哈利忍不住眨了眨眼。“迪佩特教授提到过你们俩。显然你很擅长黑魔法防御术。”哈利把魔杖放回口袋里，梅里教授慢慢地交叉双臂。“据我所知，你们班以前没有进行过任何决斗。”  
  
“是的，教授。”  
  
“但是你以前决斗过，不是吗？”  
  
阿不思停顿了一下。“我承认我没有。我在业余时间学习了很多相关内容，但我从来没有把它付诸实践。”  
  
她点点头，“波特先生，你呢？”  
  
“我上过一次课，但是...”哈利苦着脸。“这很复杂，”他想好说辞。“我参加过一些...决斗，但都不是很正式。”  
  
“我想我们很快就知道了，”她说，同学们纷纷来到教室。“如果不介意的话，我可以请你们辅助我今天的教学吗？”  
  
“我们很乐意帮助你，教授，”阿不思向她保证。  
  
“太好了。”她微笑着看着其他同学走进教室。  
  
哈利慢慢地转向他。  
  
“欢迎大家，”梅里教授在大家都到达后开始说。“我是海德·梅里斯特，从今天起，我将成为你们的黑魔法防御术教授。你们今年肯定要参加普通巫师等级考试。虽然黑魔法防御术的理论部分很简单，但实际部分需要的知识远不止知道使用哪个咒语。是的，你必须向考官证明，你能够充分利用这些咒语。”  
  
梅里思特教授开始解释如何通过决斗比赛练习魔法，哈利慢慢地转向阿不思。“我不记得我答应了，”他细声说。  
  
阿不思耸了耸肩。“你打算拒绝吗？”他小声回答。  
  
“这不是重点！我们甚至不知道该做什么！”  
  
“我认为这实际上是相当明显的。”  
  
哈利皱起了眉头，但还没来得及要求进一步的解释，梅里思特教授就结束了她的介绍:“为了向你们展示，我请了两个同学来一场友好的决斗。我相信他们的战斗能够启发大家。”

* * *

哈利要和邓布利多决斗。  
  
哈利要和邓布利多决斗。  
  
这个声明把他吓了一跳，他甚至没有去听梅里思特教授说明如何迎接对手，只是傻乎乎地面对决斗圈中心的级长。  
  
他，哈利波特，将要与阿不思·邓不利多决斗，一个可谓是本世纪最伟大的巫师。  
  
如果早知道他要干什么，他一定会拒绝。好吧，也许他还是会接受，但至少，他希望有一个选择。  
  
“如果你离开决斗圈，你只有7秒钟的时间回圈，”梅里教授解释说。“过了7秒，你就输了。任何一方离开圈超过七秒或失去他的魔杖 ，决斗都将结束。比赛本身没有时间限制，但如果没出现明确的胜利者课堂就结束了，我可能不得不停止比赛。”  
  
“五西可赌邓布利多五分钟内打败他，”他身后的一个斯莱特林悄声说。  
  
“十西可，两分钟搞定。”  
  
红头发的巫师举起魔杖，优雅地鞠了一躬，轻声说道:“愿最强者获胜。”  
  
哈利绷紧下巴，慢慢地回礼，眼睛没有离开过级长。  
  
“数到三，决斗开始。一，二。”  
  
邓布利多微笑着，哈利在听到学生们窃笑时咬紧了牙关。  
  
“三。”  
  
“盔甲护身！”哈利呼唤道，一道淡蓝色的魔咒快速从邓布利多的魔杖上射出。  
  
盾甚至还没没来得及反射掉第一个咒语，另一个咒语击中了它。  
  
又一个。  
  
再一个。  
  
邓布利多以几乎不人道的速度释放咒语，有几次哈利甚至觉得他的盾牌会粉碎。哈利不得不后退几步，一个难看的黄色咒语击中了盾牌，发出了危险的击打声。  
  
但是盾牌还在。在经历了对哈利来说相当难熬的漫长时光后，巫师停止了他的攻击，深呼吸了一口气。  
  
哈利利用了这个机会，“障碍重重！”  
  
邓布利多身体一转避免了厄运，一群蜜蜂突然出现，愤怒地朝哈利的方向飞去。  
  
消失咒把蜜蜂送进了虚无。  
  
阿不思眨了眨眼，慢慢地笑了笑，然后召唤出一只斗牛犬，险险躲过一个缴械咒。  
  
随着魔杖的一声尖利的嗖嗖声，哈利打晕了向他奔来的野兽，又使出了了一个缴械咒和一个盔甲护身。  
  
不幸的是，巫师在施放绿色咒语之前躲开了咒语。  
  
在看到那道非常特别的翡翠的光朝他的方向射来时，哈利的心脏停止了跳动，他下意识跳开到圈外。但随机慌忙转身，祈祷没有人被不可饶恕咒击中。  
  
当他看到身后变得的翠绿色的墙面时，他惊呆了，他甚至没有注意到他已经离开了决斗圈，而学生们已经开始倒计时了。  
  
当他看到巫师微笑着，听到全班其他同学高喊:“五、四、三...时，他的胸膛里涌起了一股令人厌恶的情绪。  
  
一个着色咒。它只是一个着色咒。  
  
哈利回到了决斗场，邓布利多使出一个缴械咒。  
  
邓布利多的目标从来就不是解除他的武装。而是把他推出圈外。这就是为什么他不停地对他施咒，他不希望打破他的盾牌，他想把他推出界。而盾牌总是能很好抵御他的进攻，所以他做了一个假动作，迫使他犯错误。  
  
这一年来一直埋在心里的愤怒又回来了，仿佛从未真正离开过。邓布利多教授一直把他当小孩一样对待，在经历了那么多事后却不仍把他当回事，这已经够糟糕的了，但更糟糕的是，他意识到这个十五岁的邓布利多也在做同样的事情。  
  
‘所以这对你来说只是一场游戏。’他一边想着一边对他念咒语。  
  
“昏昏倒地！障碍重重！粉身碎骨！”  
  
‘看不起任何人，甚至懒得直视我。’  
  
邓布利多的盔甲护身在他的咒语下粉碎了，其中一枚碎片击中他的右肩，阿不思痛得嘶嘶吸气。  
  
‘总是指使我做事，却从不解释原因。永远把我蒙在鼓里’  
  
难道不是因为他不知道伏地魔在神秘事务司里寻找什么，所以和朋友们一起去了那里？更糟糕的是，邓布利多是否知道伏地魔就住在他的脑子里，只是懒得告诉他？  
  
“除你武器！”  
  
咒语击中了邓布利多的肩膀，他发出一声惊叫。  
  
当对方的魔杖飞到他手中时，哈利看着巫师，冷冷地笑了。  
  
“游戏结束了。”  
  
而且，尽管这可能很不公平，哈利当时也很不理智，但他还是忍不住认为这一切都是他面前的巫师的错。


	6. 结果

“好极了。完全超出我的预期。格兰芬多每人加十分。”梅里思特教授说。“邓布利多先生，你的肩膀怎么样了?”  
  
阿不思用左手扶住右肩，畏缩了一下。“我没事。” 

她扬起眉毛，“你确定吗?”  
  
“是的。”   
  
盔甲护身确实削弱了粉碎咒，所以手臂肯定没有什么问题。他只是惊讶疼痛持续到了现在，这很大程度上妨碍了他对最后一发缴械咒的防御。  
  
他小心翼翼地移动他的肩膀。  
  
“这就是为什么人们总建议躲避咒语而不是依赖盔甲护身，”她说。“不幸的是，波特先生的咒语打在了最糟糕的地方。除非你能在决斗中治愈它，否则你将不得不忍受伤痛的折磨。”   
  
他知道。这就是为什么他有目的性的使用于更具侵略性的策略，并凭着他出色的反应速度躲避着攻击。然而，哈利并没有遵循正常的规则，他相信自己的盾牌能够坚持住。  
  
然后发生了一件难以置信的事，让他感到很不平。他的盾牌被打破了。正常情况下，这应该是哈利的才对。  
  
“你确定不需要去医务室吗?”   
  
“确定。”他交叉双臂，尽量不让别人看出伤痛仍在。  
  
如果他说实话，受伤的主要是他的自尊心。  
  
谢天谢地，梅里教授没有坚持。“接下来的一整年都会是这样，”她对沉默的学生们说，“我们将观看你们中两个学生的决斗，然后再进行分析。找出使用的魔法，理解为什么这么用，以及反思出现的问题。那么，我们先来讨论一下邓布利多先生的决斗方式。你们能发现什么吗?”  
  
班上没有回答，阿不思忍不住皱眉。  
  
“可以说说自己的直观感受，”她又问了一遍。“他如何控制手法，使用了什么魔法，如何使用的。他同波特先生决斗的时候，什么让你印象深刻?”   
  
还是没有反应。  
  
黑魔法防御课教授叹了口气，慢慢地转向那个黑发少年。“你呢，波特先生？你对邓布利多先生的作战风格有什么看法吗，既然你和他决斗过了，有什么让你印象深刻的地方吗?”  
  
决斗的胜利者怒视着他。“着色咒，”他说。  
  
“是的，我们之后会讨论这个问题。你还能辩出其他什么魔法呢?”  
  
哈利闭上眼睛前咬紧牙关。他深吸了几口气，回答说:“塑形术。还有盔甲护身。”  
  
”他变出了蜜蜂和狗，是的。以及最后的盔甲护身。你觉得他还做了什么?”  
  
哈利睁开眼睛，犹豫了一下，“我不知道。”  
  
“那你为什么不知道呢?”哈利耸耸肩，她转向全班同学问道:“有什么想法吗?”  
  
一个斯莱特林慢慢地举起了手。  
  
“说吧，布莱克先生?”  
  
“笨（Dumb）—”布莱克咳嗽了一声。“邓布利多在使用无声咒。他没有念出咒语，所以他不知道。”  
  
“没错。斯莱特林得五分。无声咒是决斗武装中一个相当强大的武器，因为它通常能为施法增加宝贵的几秒钟时间。也可以混淆其他对手，他们一般会尝试搞清使用的是什么魔法。但波特先生并没有这么做，而是决定继续防御。”  
  
“但是如果我们没有听到咒语，我们怎么知道施了哪些魔法呢?”阿尔托里乌斯举起手来问道。  
  
“主要是魔杖的活动轨迹。如果我是正确的，你的同学开始是想用变形咒把对手变成茶壶或老鼠，”她回答道，阿不思目光转向别处。“然后他试图把盔甲护身变成一个普通的护盾，这样他就可以打破它。顺便说一下，这永远不会起作用。给魔法变形是行不通的，”阿不思面露无奈，但她继续说道，“即使能变形，盔甲护身也是最糟糕的选择，他在最坏的情况下作出了这样的尝试。在他试图把盾推出决斗圈时，我注意到他用了舞步咒、乌龙出动之类的魔法。我有漏了什么吗?”  
  
阿不思眨了眨眼，慢慢地摇了摇头。“没有，教授。”  
  
“现在，轮到波特先生了。他没有用过无声咒，所以这应该会容易些。他用了什么魔法?”  
  
埃尔菲亚斯慢慢地举起他的手。“大部分时候都是缴械咒。但是他也试了一些昏昏倒地。”  
  
“除你武器，昏昏倒地，”她确认道，“还有什么?”  
  
“他驱逐了那些蜜蜂，”埃菲亚斯继续说，“他还用了障碍重重阻止阿不思。然后、然后他用了那个咒语...我想是粉碎骨子。”   
  
“粉身碎骨，”她纠正道。“粉碎咒一般用来把固体物体炸成碎片。与其他魔法相比，它的魔力相当强大，毫无疑问这种魔法能击穿邓布利多先生盾牌。”  
  
但它本不应该如此，阿不思忍不住想，他的盾牌足够强大，通常是可以应付这类攻击的。  
  
梅里教授好像知道他在想什么，温和地说，“无声咒有很多优点，但也有一些缺点。比如无声咒的魔法通常是弱于有声咒的。当然人们可以通过经验弥补差距，但你还是新手。因此，你的盔甲护身比平常要弱。波特先生也很生气，他的粉碎咒也比平时更强大。”  
  
阿不思慢慢地点点头。这也可以解释为什么哈利的盔甲护身能坚持那么久。如果他所有的魔法都比平时弱，那他就需要更多的咒语才能让攻击真正奏效。此外，尽管他本身并不想彻底打破护盾。他还是对护盾的异乎寻常的力量感到惊讶。  
  
“不过我很好奇。”她慢慢交叉双臂。“你为什么要使用着色咒?”  
  
哈利狠狠地瞪了他一眼。“我最近听说了一个新的决斗魔法，”他慢吞吞开口，“它曾用于摩甘娜杯和—”  
  
“斯奈德先生最终因为使用它而被取消资格，”她打断道。“做假动作是合法的，没错，但这一个被认定过于相似了。你确实没有像他一样使用改编过的昏击咒，但考虑到你同样没有念咒，如果波特先生输了的话。他完全有权要求再次决斗，”  
  
阿不思叹了口气。  
  
他意识到他所做的事情很令人不快。但他太好奇了，而这是他得到答案的最有效的方法。他也相信哈利不可能立即丢弃盾牌躲闪。他本以为没有人会发现他的企图。  
  
哈利说他以前从来没有真正决斗过，但他知道决斗场中常用的魔法。他摆脱蜜蜂的方式和那强大的盾牌令人印象深刻，但除了驱逐咒和粉碎咒之外，他没有尝试过更复杂的法术。最后，他在决斗的大部分时间里都是一动不动，并且犯了一个错误，就是让阿不思来控制整个决斗的节奏。因此，与其说他是一个决斗者，他更赞同这个巫师只是一个战士。  
  
阿不思只是想验证他的假设。  
  
看到新来的学生仍然怒目而视，阿不思勉强露出一丝困惑的微笑。“你不会真的相信我会用那个诅咒吧?”  
  
考虑到比赛的结果，他才应该是那个愤怒的人。

* * *

哈利用剩下的时间向邓布利多不断送眼刀。  
  
即使是梅里教授对级长的稍加责备也不足以使他平息怒气。事实上，他的怒火随着时间的流逝愈涨愈烈。  
  
级长曾从书中读到过，当两个巫师决斗时，其中一个必须分析一切。从对手的魔杖运动到使用哪种战术。他把他们的决斗看作一场象棋比赛，每一个咒语，每一次移动都是前进的一个棋子。而他的假动作显然是打破僵局的常见手段。  
  
所以，即使他没有念出来，哈利分辨不出咒语并不是他的错。  
  
哈利握紧了拳头。  
  
那和带走塞德里克的是同一道绿光。也正是这道光杀死了他的父亲和母亲。在他还不知道一切的时候，这道绿光就已经出没于他的梦境中。  
  
而且，从邓布利多表现出的态度来看，他反应过度了，他应该拎清楚场合？  
  
梅里教授解释完他们的优点后，问同学们他和邓布利多犯了什么错误，他的下巴紧绷着。  
  
“从你的表述来看，无声咒并不是最好的方法，”名叫布莱克的斯莱特林说道。  
  
梅里思特教授停顿了一下。“不一定。在波特先生盲目操作的时候，他确实占了上风。我只是说他没有考虑到他的魔法会变弱的现实。邓布利多先生，你使用无声咒多久了?”  
  
“我承认不是很久，”巫师沉思道。“我以为力量的差距不是那么重要，看起来我错了。”  
  
哈利咬紧牙关，举起了拳头。  
  
“波特先生，我相信你知道你获胜的原因。”

哈里决定不去拐弯抹角，“他低估了我。”  
  
她点点头。“这就是根本问题。他显然低估了你，只是想把你推出局，而非同你战斗。这是一个巫师能犯的最严重的错误。在这世界上，有些威胁可能被人们完全忽视，最后却让人付出沉重代价。就凭这一点，如果我给你们打分的话，邓布利多先生不会及格。”  
  
阿不思有些气闷，哈利报复性的冷笑。  
  
“现在是你了。你犯了什么错误，波特先生?”梅里思想教授转向他，哈利警觉的眨了眨眼。“你赢得了决斗，这是事实，但你认为你处理得当吗?”  
  
哈利交叉双臂，想象如果不是他在战斗，他会和DA成员怎么说。  
  
“开头很糟糕，”他慢慢开口，“嗯，我很幸运，盾牌保持了那么久，而他使用了无声咒。”看到她点头，他叹了口气。“我根本动不了，也不知道该做什么。”  
  
大部分时候，哈利都是坐以待毙。邓布利想把他推出决斗圈就像人们把蜘蛛清出房间一样简单—他可能会踩到他，但哈利无能抵抗。  
  
“我只是...我只是不知道我该做什么。”

“你犯了一个错误，让他决定了比赛的节奏。他施了第一个咒语，然后不停施咒。让你被迫处于防御状态，所以大体上，你只是对他的攻击做出反应。”  
  
哈利有些惊讶。“但是—”  
  
她抬起手，哈利闭上了嘴。她指出:“当他开始疲倦的时候，你就利用这个机会攻击他，但在那之后，你仍然只是反击。”她点出。“他有很多机会赢得这场决斗，而你几乎毫无胜算。最后他用着色咒打破了僵局，但他没有料到，局势已经发生转变。一旦你开始攻击，你需要做的就是让咒语刺穿他的盾牌，结束战斗。这提醒了我今天课堂上要讲的最重要一点。我们今天见证了两个相当有天赋的巫师进行魔法交流，”她告诉同学。“可是，你们一定注意到了，他们两个人的行为模式完全不一样。谁能据理分析为什么他们的风格如此不同?”  
  
哈利交叉双臂，思考着这个问题。  
  
埃尔菲亚斯说，这肯定是因为邓布利多知道更多的咒语，而且有更多的武装，这是对的。金发碧眼的韦斯莱说，也许是因为哈利作为一个旅行者学习的内容和他们不同，这也可能是对的。  
  
“哈利不是在决斗，”邓布利多最后说。当他看到每个人都皱着眉头时，他解释说:“他的风格不同于任何决斗者，因为他不是决斗者。他是在战斗。”  
  
“他是在自卫，”她纠正道。“他只在最后战斗了。他是在保护自己，像你们中的一些人未来可能会做的那样。在对手伤害你之前抵消他们的魔法，施展防御术，期望它们能够坚持住，不断寻找弱点，在对手的攻击中找到突破口......这并不像你在决斗赛中看到的那样精彩和精心策划，但这就是大部分战斗的模式。诚然，波特先生犯了一个错误，他从一开始就没有打算压制邓布利多先生，但在发现对方要诅咒他后，他便有了保护自己的本能。更重要的是，他躲开了一个他认为永远无法防御的诅咒。这就是我在课堂上要教给你们的：如何在面对未知和可能致命的攻击时保护自己。”她拍了拍手。“现在，我们还有三十分钟，我们终于要开始上课了。我希望你们每个人找到一个搭档，练习缴械咒。咒语就是'除你武器'，魔杖的手势在黑板上，”她说着，粉笔开始在黑板上写字。  
  
哈利余光看见邓布利多朝他走来。  
  
哈利拉住手边第一个巫师，提议帮他练习缴械咒。  
  
布莱克挑起眉毛，但最终耸耸肩。“既然你已经很了解了，就由我来施咒吧。”  
  
在尝试了五次后，哈利发现他的姿势错了，便告诉他，他的魔杖挥得太用力了，然后向他展示了正确的手势。  
  
“我请你帮忙了吗?”斯莱特林厉声说道。“除你武器!”他一边复制哈利的动作一边喊道。  
  
这一次，哈利的魔杖飞向他的方向。  
  
乌黑头发的巫师抓住他的魔杖，得意地笑了起来。“看见了吗？我根本不需要你的帮助。”巫师把魔杖扔回来，哈利叹了口气。“我的家人从小就教我黑魔法。所以告诉你，如果你和我对战，你会输的。”  
  
也许他应该和邓布利多呆一块儿。  
  
“说真的，”布莱克交叉双臂说，“你到底是谁？直到昨天我才听说有一个新生。而且，你好像连羽毛笔和书包都没有。还有你的衣服。你昨天不是穿过这件了吗？”  
  
哈利勉强笑了笑。“我行李丢了。我得等到周末才能买到需要的东西。”  
  
“当然。我敢肯定格兰芬多们会买账的。估计是邓布利多的神经质给了你这样的看法。”巫师再次施展咒语，哈利的魔杖飞向了他。  
  
“你觉得我在撒谎。”  
  
布莱克看了他一眼。“我不是格兰芬多，也不是赫奇帕奇。在斯莱特林，我们使用两耳之间的称为大脑的玩意儿思考。一个不知从哪里冒出来的新生，一个有着强大力量的预言家...”他摇了摇头。“你知道预言家擅长什么吗?”  
  
“预言?”他一边说，一边躲开布莱克的‘除你武器’。  
  
布莱克哼了一声。“好吧。是的，我不是预言家，但我知道如果你没有得到正确的人的帮助，你的未来会困难重重。”  
  
哈利忍不住翻白眼:“让我猜猜，你就是那个人。”  
  
“相信我，你应该希望我成为你的盟友。因为我可以向你保证，总有一天你会需要帮助。而邓布利多不会保护你。”

* * *

“我不理解，”新来的学生下课后从他们身边走过时，埃尔菲亚斯告诉阿不思。”“既然是你输了决斗，你才应该是那个不开心的。而不是反过来!”  
  
级长叹了口气，“虽然我不知道他为什么生我的气，但我想他也有他的理由。”  
  
“你没做错!”  
  
阿不思耸耸肩。“我可能无意识中伤害了他的感情，我时常被人这么说。等他冷静下来我再问他吧，这样我就可以道歉了。”  
  
“但是你没做错!”当几个斯莱特林人从他们身边走过时，埃菲亚斯坚持说。“我甚至不明白为什么梅里思特教授不再给你加分!”  
  
“毫无疑问，是因为着色咒。”  
  
当阿不思使出它的时候，他知道他们的新黑魔法防御术教授可能会反对。但他决定碰碰运气，做个假动作，验证他对新生的推测是否正确。此外，和许多格兰芬多学生一样，他不太关心学院杯，所以他并没有为此感到不安，只是把计划付诸实践。  
  
他有了一块新的拼图，那就是哈利·波特。现在，他得想想该把它拼在哪里。  
  
“你有麻瓜研究课，不是吗?”  
  
“是的。”埃菲亚斯检查了一下他的课表，叹了口气。“我应该和你一样选择神奇动物保护课。或者如尼文。”他哀叹道。  
  
“再过一年就好了。”巫师愁眉苦脸地向麻瓜研究学院走去，他露出了同情的微笑。  
  
如果记得没错，他明天才有课，所以他应该去做作业了。  
  
还有他试图制作的药水。如果他想成功，他必须确保一切完美，所以他不得不在图书馆里绕个路。  
  
当他向左转时，他注意到一群拉文克劳生正奇怪地看着他。  
  
“有什么事吗?”他亲切地问。  
  
女巫们大吃一惊。“不，不，”一个四年级学生结结巴巴地说。“这、这只是—”   
  
“真的有人在决斗中打败了你?”一个女巫脱口而出。  
  
其他人都瞪着她，阿不思笑了。  
  
整个学校都知道了，不是吗？  
  
“是的，”他尽量保持轻松的语气。“梅里思特教授要求一个学生和我协助教学，我们便决斗了。碰巧我太过粗心，所以输了。”  
  
这群人看起来好像他刚告诉他们地球是平的。  
  
“是那个新来的学生，对吧?”赫奇帕奇终于问道。“那个先知。”  
  
阿不思认为他应该感到钦佩。那个新来的学生还没到这里两天，大家就都知道他了。  
  
他看见布莱克在课上和他讨论问题，他毫不怀疑贺拉斯会努力和那个快速打败他的人交朋友。而在贺拉斯之后，就是所有人了。一个天知道从哪儿来的天才学生，一个貌似是先知的巫师在十分钟内打败了阿不思·邓不利多。哈利·波特既令人新奇又充满异国风情，更是藏着无数秘密亟待解开。毫无疑问，所有人都会注意到他。阿不思早知道会这样，但他希望在大家围着新生转悠之前，能有一个星期的准备时间。  
  
“是的，没错。”  
  
阿不思希望哈利·波特喜欢名声。


	7. 哈利波特vs霍格沃茨谣言工厂

“很遗憾，梅斯默教授今天早上把所有关于大脑封闭术的资料都拿走了。”图书管理员回答道。“他说事情很紧急，下个月就还回来。”  
  
哈利深吸了一口气，试图保持平静。  
  
无可否认，今天不是他的幸运日。  
  
这也不是他的幸运周，更不是他的幸运年。  
  
他在想什么？这甚至不是他该死的幸运世纪。  
  
哈利没有理会图书馆员，愤怒地离开了图书馆，甚至没注意到邓布利多正要进来。  
  
他本希望找到方法来对付伏地魔的幻觉，但是，显然，有人恨他。  
  
他和斯内普的大脑封闭术教学很痛苦，也很丢脸，但至少他没什么可失去的—也许只是他的自尊，他知道斯内普每次看到什么令人尴尬的都会嘲笑他，但他并没有隐瞒什么很重要的事情。  
  
但现在呢？他不相信任何人，因为他知道自己是一个时间旅行者。只要瞥一眼他的记忆，就像是进行一场供认。从他的五年级身份到弗农姨父的最新款汽车，任何东一切都会暴露出他不是这个世纪的人。  
  
所以哈利必须完全学会大脑封闭术。不单是要解决伏地魔的问题，也是因为时间旅行。他需要尽快掌握它。  
  
现在情况是，即使是阿不思想要帮助他，他也不会让他进入他的大脑。  
  
想到巫师所做的事，哈利咬紧牙关。  
  
邓布利多是个天才，大家都知道。那到底是什么让他觉得那样做是个好主意？他真的那么拼命的不想输掉一场该死的决斗？这是什么愚蠢的玩笑？  
  
哈利揉了揉鼻子，叹了口气。  
  
他真的迷路了。他迷失了方向，不知道该相信谁。而且他有太多事要忙了，根本不知道该做哪件。他应该关注时间旅行吗，还是伏地魔？  
  
“我在这里，在你的脑海里。我在这里已经快15年了。也许你会阻止我们好好聊天—顺便说一句，你是个糟糕的主人，你那泥巴种的母亲没有教过你什么是礼貌吗？哦，对了，我杀了她—但我永远不会离开。”  
  
哈利回想了起来，皱起眉头。  
  
他不知道那是不是真的，他提醒自己阿不思也许是对的，这只不过是他的想象。而且，如果那是真的，这个伏地魔说他在这里已经十五年了，但到目前为止什么事情也没有发生。伏地魔的问题很重要，但如果这个伏地魔是诚实的—哈利不知道他是否应该希望如此—那么它就不是最紧迫的。  
  
然后他不得不处理时间旅行的问题。虽然目前没人知道哈利波特是一个时空穿越者，但他怀疑许多学生知道摄魂取念。也许十五岁的邓布利多就是如此，但如果避免直视他的眼睛或者完全回避他，哈利觉得自己应该会安全的。  
  
他不得不凑合着自学大脑封闭术—毕竟他也不是特别无知—努力在这儿生存下去，直到找到回去的办法。  
  
换句话说，现在的主要目标是找到回去的方法，在此期间他不能改变未来，也不可以被人发现他的真实身份。  
  
为了做到这点，哈利·波特必须表现的像这个时代的巫师一样。当个平庸、正常、普通的巫师，而一旦他离开这个世纪，没人会记得他。  
  
他能做到的。

* * *

“你说他在决斗中击败了阿不思·邓不利多？”五年级的赫奇帕奇学生低声说道。  
  
四年级学生赫奇帕奇点点头，“阿不思自己也证实了这一点。”  
  
“哎呀，我不、我不觉得有这种可能！但、但他怎么做到的？”  
  
四年级的学生小心看着身后的图书管理员。“也许他用预知眼算出了怎么打败他，”她低声说。  
  
这难道不算是欺骗吗？阿不思想着。  
  
“也许，”女孩的朋友小声回答，“他和一些天才一样听说过邓布利多，然后想证明自己才是那个杰出的巫师。”贝尼迪克塔告诉我，佩吉告诉她，阿加莎告诉她，这两人关系很好，也许这就是原因。他一定很厉害。”  
  
“你这么想？”她压低嗓音说。  
  
“哦，得了吧。你不觉得可疑吗？他就这样来到这里，而且迪佩特很喜欢他？他必须很优秀，而且很明显，他在学习上毫无问题。”  
  
“你怎么想？他那个是更厉害的巫师？”  
  
“我不知道，也许？”  
  
阿不思把脸藏在手背后，叹了口气，离他只有几英尺远的女孩子们继续说长道短。  
  
“知道吗，他很奇怪。”五年级的学生说道。“我是说，一个完全陌生的人，长得像那些纯血统，但却没有人听说过？我肯定他在隐瞒什么。”  
  
“是的，那很明显，但是什么？”   
两个女孩交叉着双臂嘟囔着。  
  
“也许哈利波特不是他的真名，”其中一个小声说。  
  
课程结束还不到十五分钟就已经流言四起。再过几个小时，这个新生会成为什么？现代最伟大的巫师？  
  
阿不思决定不去关注这些事儿，专注于他的书。创造新药剂是很危险的，最细微的错误也可能致命。他知道现在进行的很顺畅，但任何失误都会使他付出昂贵的代价。此外，即使他非常小心，任何东西都可能炸在他脸上。这种事情已经发生过好几次了，说实话，阿不思已经厌倦了在医务室里醒来，却发现自己完全不记得发生了什么。  
  
但生活怎么可能没有一点风险呢？他想，如果没人去尝试，不会有人知道那是否有效。  
  
两个小时后，当阿不思终于离开图书馆时，他相当确信他这周内要配制的药水不会像前三次那样在他面前爆炸，以及哈利波特既不是格兰芬多的继承人，也不是斯莱特林的。  
  
他们从哪里得来这些想法的？

* * *

“别担心，我会保守你的秘密。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
那个在他朝大厅走去的时候把他逼到角落里的斯莱特林愉快地笑了。“我得说，你并没有自己想的那么狡猾。”  
  
哈利语无伦次地说，“我不...我不知道你在说什么。”  
  
“当然，”他顺着回应。他狡猾地微笑着，把一缕金黄的头发撩到耳后。“我只是想让你知道，如果我能帮上你什么，你知道的，告诉我。”  
  
“什么是你知道的？”一个冷酷的声音问道。  
  
当他看见布莱克慢慢走近时，金发的斯莱特林脸上的笑容消失了。“为、为什么...”他咽了咽口水。“我不觉得应该告诉你，布莱克。”  
  
“是吗？”他交叉双臂嘲讽的笑起来。“但是我现在很好奇，你对波特了解多少，渣滓？来吧，告诉我。不然我会伤心的。我以为你今天早上说过我们是朋友，朋友之间不该有什么秘密。我们不是朋友吗，渣滓？”  
  
男孩开始冒汗”我、我们当然是，但、但—”  
  
“为什么，我还以为你不说是因为你根本就不知道呢。”  
  
哈利皱了皱眉头，转过头来看着这个脸色迅速变白的巫师”我、我知—”  
  
“但你清楚我知道什么吗？我知道昨天在公共休息室发生的事件是你造成的。所以如果你不想让我用—“布莱克敲击了他袍子上的级长徽章。“—你应该趁我还没想起给你留堂之前，赶紧离开。”  
  
他不需要说两遍。  
  
当男孩离开走廊时，布莱克交叉双臂叹了口气。“我说你应该得到正确的人的帮助，我没说你应该去杂碎里找。”他翻了翻白眼。“真是个渣滓。”  
  
“渣滓.”  
  
他挥了挥手。“我们就是这么叫他的。他似乎认为那是爱称。自从来到这里，他就像胶水一样跟着我。还有邓布利多。现在轮到你了。抱歉告诉你，他还会回来的。他在我们这一年级就已经够糟了...”他叹了口气。  
  
哈利皱起眉头。“我以为他是四年级生。”他看起来很小。  
  
“他本该是。”他又叹了口气。“但是，显然，他要求跳一级，并且得到了批准。”  
  
哈利眨了眨眼，“你们能跳级？”  
  
布莱克翻了个白眼。“并不。不幸的是，他还是找到了办法。”他低声咒骂。“他故意的，不是吗？”他低声说。  
  
“谁？”哈利忍不住问。  
  
“不重要，”布莱克说。“不过，我还是该警告你，情况只会越变越糟。”  
  
哈利吓了一跳。“什么？”  
  
布莱克慢慢笑了。“我不知道你是否清楚，邓布利多在这里相当有名。他为霍格沃茨赢得了一些奖项，并且非常受欢迎，是这所学校有史以来最好的学生...甚至有人说他将成为下一个梅林。”  
  
哈利耸耸肩。  
  
“可是，”布莱克告诉他，“一个神秘巫师在巫师决斗中打败了他。你觉得大家现在怎么想？”  
  
哈利考虑了一下，然后停住了。  
  
布莱克看到哈利吓坏了的脸，冷笑了一下。“如果你本想低调的话，很遗憾地告诉你，你失败了。事实上你相当引人注目。”  
  
哈利结结巴巴的不知说什么。  
  
“我甚至不觉得你可以挽回局面，”他假装思考了一下。“特别是邓布利多，他会不惜一切代价请求重赛。”  
  
哈利把脸埋在双手之间，心里数到十，三次。  
  
“不过我很好奇。你真的是斯莱特林的继承人吗？”哈利低声咒骂，布莱克挑眉，笑了。“别问我为什么是斯莱特林而不是格兰芬多。他们说占卜卡上就是这么写的。”  
  
哈利想要尖叫。  
  
“现在，你打算怎么办？”  
  
哈利不解地看着这个斯莱特林，“什么？”  
  
“我很好奇你打算怎么做，既然你已经知道情况了。”级长交叉双臂。“你能证明他们是对的吗？还是你会失败，让所有人认为你是骗子？”  
  
他第一个想法就是尖叫着逃跑。然后是祈祷布莱克在夸大其词。最后想办法离开这该死的世纪，越快越好。他希望没有人会注意到他，但即使是这点要求也是遥不可及的。  
  
在他看到小天狼星被折磨后，他想对发生在身上的所有不公平的事咆哮抗议，他想毁掉所有的一切。他想放弃，去找邓布利多，对他大叫这一切都是他的错，他最好马上把一切复原，否则他会诅咒他。  
  
但这并不是邓布利多的错，不是吗？他不禁想。是他没有专注于斯内普和他的大脑封闭术课程，是他没有听赫敏的话，让自己陷入了困境。是他自己在那时没有认真思考这个问题。  
  
所以，这一次，哈利决定认真考虑眼前的问题。  
  
“现在全校的目光都集中在你身上了，你会逃跑吗——我怀疑你并不想让别人知道你在这儿。还是会找人帮你解决问题？”  
  
但哈利没有看布莱克的诡秘的笑。他在费心思考这一切到底对他意味着什么。他在一次决斗中打败了邓布利多，现在人们认为他是一个了不起而强大的巫师。  
  
“然后呢？你打算怎么办？”  
  
最后，哈利叹了口气。他只有一个选择。“我会处理的。”  
  
“是的，很明显。但是怎么做？”  
  
哈利慢慢地耸了耸肩，“我要告诉他们真相。”  
  
他越想越觉得这个问题很可笑。每个人都说他在决斗中打败了伟大的阿不思·邓不利多？  
  
“我会告诉他们，即使是阿不思·邓不利多也会犯错误，没什么大不了的。”  
  
布莱克的笑容僵住了。  
  
他意识到，大家推测出的他的形象，或者他们在编造的故事，都不重要。对他来说，他刚刚和一个傲慢的五年级学生决斗，并获得了胜利。没什么值得关注的。对方既不是伏地魔，也不是食死徒。哈利只是协助老师教学，因为对方在戏弄他，哈利很生气。就使用了缴械咒。  
  
“如果他们因为我打败了他，就认为我是一个技艺高超或者法力强大的巫师，我会告诉他们，他们完全跑偏了。在黑魔法防御术中，不一定是最强大的人获胜。而是那个不会低估对手的人，即使对方看起来很无害。”  
  
为什么惊讶呢，即使是一个婴儿也能打败本世纪最可怕的黑巫师。对哈利·波特来说，这次的决斗结果很寻常。哦，见鬼，这甚至是一次下坡。  
  
哈利看到级长目瞪口呆的脸，忍不住笑了起来。“如果你觉得这会改变什么，觉得我会去获取关注，觉得我无法应对谣言，或者觉得我会寻求帮助，那你根本不了解我。”  
  
在经历了五年级的混乱后，这根本算不上什么了。  
  
斯莱特林盯着他看了一会儿。过了几秒，他低下了头。他的肩膀颤抖着，大笑起来。  
  
“你真了不起，不是吗？”他露出微笑，然后又大笑了起来。“我以为今年会比较无聊，但显然不是。相当有趣不是吗？”  
  
哈利还没来得及眨眼，巫师就转身走开了。“如果我是对的，你有一周时间。所以在陷入麻烦之前好好享受吧。”  
  
哈利吓了一跳。“在什么前？”

* * *

但是级长没有回答。  
  
在城堡的另一边，另一场冲突正在发生。  
  
“什么，你以为你可以随心所欲地在城堡里溜达吗？”一个斯莱特林生对一群新生冷笑道。“我不可这么想。你知道的，我们这儿不喜欢格兰芬多。”  
  
一个来自格兰芬多的女孩不解地看着这个斯莱特林和他身后的两个人，“但是...我们需要—”  
  
”—去上课？真倒霉。”他拿起魔杖，指着后退一步的孩子们。“为什么不让格兰芬多的学生见识下我们是怎么对付他们的呢”  
  
“你最好别这么干？”  
  
女孩眨了眨眼睛，回头看到一个年长的学生从他们身边走过，同斯莱特林对峙。  
  
“离他们远点，高尔。”  
  
“邓布利多。”高尔冷笑着说。  
  
“理他们远点，”巫师低哑的地说。“然后你和你的手下马上离开。”  
  
“不然呢？”斯莱特林交叉双臂。“你想怎么办？哭着求救？”  
  
邓布利多怒了。  
  
“邓布利多先生？”女孩轻声说，“没关系，我们走就是了。”  
  
“你不需要离开。”  
  
“我、我们的魔咒课要迟到了，”她说。“而且我们也不知道教室在哪儿”  
  
那人闭上了他的蓝眼睛，深深地吸了一口气。“好吧。我带你们去。”他睁开眼睛，指着正在得意地笑的巫师。“但别以为我会忘了这事儿。”  
  
这群格兰芬多生转身离开了。  
  
“当然，当然。邓布利多，一个骑士。邓布利多，无辜又可怜的小格兰芬多们的守护者，”高尔嘲笑道。“邓布利多，袭击了两个麻瓜的巫师的儿子。”  
  
男孩的肩膀紧绷着。  
  
“真想知道你去阿兹卡班看他的时候是什么感觉，”他残忍地说着，得意洋洋的看着转身朝他走来的巫师。“他一定为你感到羞耻。去保护一些泥巴种—”  
  
邓布利多打了他一拳。  
  
“别打了！”当另外两个斯莱特林开始攻击左右挥拳的巫师时，女孩尖叫起来。“请不要打架！”  
  
但是他们还是打起来了，尽管是三对一，格兰芬多仍然继续进攻，没有一丝让步。  
  
有那么一瞬间，他以为自己就要赢了。已经倒了两个，只剩下高尔了。  
  
等听到阿不思惊恐的大叫时，他终于回到现实。  
  
“阿不福思！你究竟在做什么？”


	8. 另一个邓布利多

“他们活该！”阿不福思一边走进格兰芬多的公共休息室，一边大声喊道，几个学生抬起头看向他们。  
  
“两天。你才回来两天就已经打架了。即使是你，这也算个纪录了。”  
  
“他们欺负新生！”  
  
“我毫不怀疑你会像个身披铠甲的勇敢骑士一样努力守护新生”阿不思说道。“同样，我确信你攻击这些四年级只是想停止欺凌。”  
  
“好吧，这些下次他们动手前就会先掂量下自己了！这是他们这种人唯一能理解的方式。”  
  
阿不思感到头痛，他慢慢按摩着太阳穴。“阿不福思，暴力永远不是解决问题的办法。你可以叫我—”  
  
“—是的，顺便问一下，你去哪儿了？你不是应该在照看新生吗，大级长先生？”  
  
他不理会他的插嘴。“你可以叫老师，带着新生离开，或者和他们谈谈—”  
  
“跟他们谈谈？你是哪里来的山顶洞人？阿不思？，你真的以为如果我好声好气地请求他们停止欺负“新学生”，他们就会说同意然后停下？等我走了他们也不会他们继续施暴了？最后所有人都说你才是聪明的那个？”  
  
阿不思猛地吸了一口气，忍着咬紧牙关。  
  
“有时候，你必须战斗！”年轻的巫师拳头敲在旁边的桌子上。“如果不让他们知道后果，他们就会继续下去！”  
  
“是的，是的，我明白了。我知道我处理方法的问题了。说真的，你天生就有管理的能力，也很会说服别人。记得提醒我推荐你当级长。”  
  
“然后落得和你一样的下场？”阿不福思毫不客气地在他哥哥面前躺倒在沙发上，哼了一声。“不了，谢谢。”  
  
主啊，赐予他力量。  
  
“那现在怎么办？”阿不福思躺在沙发上，双臂交叉在胸前。“我会得到什么惩罚？来吧，使出你最坏的招数吧。我们都知道你想处罚我。”  
  
“我不想！”他反对道。  
  
“真的？那很好。行吧，回去看你的书吧，别再烦我了。”  
  
说着，阿不福思在沙发上转过身去，只留下一个背影给阿不思。  
  
阿不思再一次深深地吸了口气，假装整个房间的人都没在看他们。  
  
“阿不福思，我得提醒你，你在光天化日之下攻击了三个四年级学生，而临近结束时，那里已经聚集了相当一批观众了。你得理解，我必须惩罚你。”  
  
“谁说的？”  
  
“如果我不这样做，”他压低了声音，只有他们两个人能听到对话，“别人会说这是偏袒，因为你是我的弟弟。”  
  
而阿不思不允许这样。虽然他确实不想留置任何人，但他必须证明他能够自己处理任何问题，并确保格兰芬多生不会在他背后攻击其他学院。他们还没回学校一个星期，阿不思就已经需要向学校证明做出不当行为的处罚结果了，而他也绝不允许偏袒或奖励任何违反规定的行为。  
  
阿不福思哼了一声。  
  
很幸运，他是用阿不福思做范例。  
  
小邓布利多转过身来。“所以惩罚是什么？在地牢里过一夜？手铐？鞭子？”  
  
他也可以写检讨，甚至帮看护打扫学校，那应该也没问题。  
  
“快点说，我没时间。”  
  
阿不思突然感到筋疲力尽。“我们真的要这么做吗？我们不能...我们不能...”  
  
阿不福思满怀期待地望着他的兄弟。  
  
“只是...”阿不思叹了口气，最后决定放弃。“把放在奖杯陈列室里的奖杯清理一下就行了。那应该足够了。”  
  
阿不福思又看了他几秒钟，然后把目光移开。“好吧，好吧，”他喃喃自语。  
  
“请别再打架了。”  
  
“我不能保证。”小邓布利多看了一眼年长一点的邓布利多。“但我想我可以试试，”他低语。  
  
阿不思认为这样就足够了。“并不是...我不是说我不高兴看到你喜欢我们的一年级生，”他告诉他。“我也很喜欢。毫无疑问我也相信你可以照看好他们。我只是请求你不要再用拳头来解决问题，而是用脑子。”  
  
阿不福思假笑，“真的？”  
  
阿不思不理他。“比如...你可以帮助他们完成魔咒作业。你很擅长魔咒，不是吗？我相信他们回来后会很感激你帮他们完成作业的。”  
  
有那么几秒钟，他的弟弟只是看着他。最后，他把目光移开了。“好吧，好吧。我想我可以做到。现在让我一个人静一静。”  
  
阿不福思交叉着双臂，孩子气地假装阿不思不在这里。  
  
阿不思四岁的时候还是那么美好，他忍不住悲叹。可悲的是，他的弟弟像一只迷路的猫头鹰一样跟着他，努力向他学习的日子已经一去不复返了。现在阿不福思已经十三岁了，他能做的就是和第一个激怒他的斯莱特林打几架，然后把阿不思当成世界上最坏的人，就因为他不能容忍他的英雄主义概念。  
  
“你今天上了神奇动物保护课，是不是？”他轻声问道，试图转移话题。  
  
阿不福思咕哝了一声，阿不思决定把它当作肯定。  
  
“你觉得这门课怎么样？”  
  
“可以。”他停顿了一下。“我们研究了护树罗锅 。”  
  
他高兴地合掌，说:“迷人的小家伙，不是吗？”  
  
“是的，我想是的。”他偷偷地看了他一眼。“你真的在决斗中被打败了？”  
  
阿不思的好心情消失了。“这么说你已经听说了，”他一边把手插在口袋里一边说。扫了一眼房间里的其他人，就知道他们还在偷听。指尖触碰着魔杖，施出一个咒语，他终于得到了一些私人空间。  
  
他的弟弟慢慢嘲笑道，“我打赌，你当时肯定哭了。”  
  
“我没哭，阿不福思。”  
  
“好吧，你现在不在骚扰那位伟大的决斗选手，教他如何提高。”他耸耸肩。“这就说明你很苦恼。”  
  
“事实上，他才是恼火的那个。”  
  
新来的学生不知为何现在一直回避他。他看到他离开了图书馆，但考虑到他恶劣的情绪，阿不思没去打扰。  
  
阿不福思扬起眉毛，“行吧，你干了什么？”

* * *

当哈利面对胖夫人时，他忍不住叹了口气。  
  
如果布莱克告诉他的是对的，他很清楚接下来会发生什么。但即使知道要怎么做，他并没有那么热切的想去面对。  
  
他没有做错什么，他在报出密码的时候心里默念着。是邓布利多的错。是邓布利多强迫他帮助梅里教授的。如果任何人问起那该死的决斗，他会告诉他们他讲给布莱克的话。  
  
当金发的韦斯莱对他微笑时，哈利努力相信这不是因为他想要审问自己。  
  
“我们以为你一下课就会来这里。我希望你没有迷路。昨天有几个新生迷路了。邓布利多帮他们找到了公共休息室，看起来还保护了他们，但是...”他耸耸肩。“好吧，这听起来太好了，简直不像真的。”  
  
哈利皱了皱眉头，“他昨天一直和我在一起，我不记得有哪个新生迷路了。”  
  
“嗯？你在说什么—啊！不，不是的。”他摇了摇头。“我不是说阿不思，我是说邓布利多。”看到哈利皱着眉头，他指了指身后。“看。”  
  
当哈利转过头来，他看到的不是一个邓布利多，而是两个。  
  
哈利揉了揉眼睛，但还是有两个邓布利多在说话。  
  
震惊之余，哈利意识到，不，邓布利多还没有找到克隆自己的方法。虽然两个巫师看起来确实惊人的相似，但比起站着的那个头发及肩的，沙发上的人头发更短，只到耳朵，看起来也更年轻。  
  
“沙发上的那个是阿布福斯·邓不利多，阿不思的弟弟。”金发碧眼的韦斯莱解释道:“三年级，一个相当不错的巫师，但有点太爱打架了。顺便说一句，你错过了他们两人的对峙。从他来到这儿后，阿不思就一直在教育他不要那么鲁莽—但从没成功过。”他耸耸肩。“我想你还会看到其他冲突的，小弟弟总是行为不端。悄悄告诉你，每次看到他们我都很庆幸自己是独子。”  
  
哈利听了这番陈述，不免露出怀疑的微笑。  
  
“我发现你是个很棒的决斗者。”  
  
哈利叹了口气，精神振作起来。“我想是的。”  
  
“你一定有位好老师。”  
  
哈利紧张地笑了起来。“事实上不是。”看到巫师困惑的脸，他不得不说:“大部分时间，我遇到的都是坏老师。”  
  
“看起来不像。我的意思是—”金发的韦斯莱困惑地笑了。“你赢得了决斗，不是吗？”  
  
哈利面露苦涩，但随机调整好情绪。“我参加了一个防御小组，但那是因为我们的老师太糟糕了。”  
  
看另一个格兰芬多的表情，他不该这么说。  
  
“一个防御小组？”他似乎对这个说法很兴奋。“你是哪个小组的？”  
  
“哦，我怀疑你是否听说过。”他试图转移话题。发现效果不大，他补充说，“只有我和几个朋友。就这样。”这个男孩看起来有很多问题，他赶紧四处张望，寻找逃跑的机会。  
  
不幸的是，除了两个邓布利多以外，整个房间的人都在积极地听他们的谈话，没有人会来帮忙的。  
  
“你知道，我们喜欢隐秘些，”他开始撒起小谎。“我们真的，真的很怕生。我甚至不确定是否应该告诉你关于DA的事。”  
  
“为什么不呢？防御小组的目的难道不是集合尽可能多的人，然后培训吗？又不是说你在做什么违法的事。”他吓了一跳，奇怪地看着他。“你没干什么违法的事吧？比如学黑魔法什么的吧？”  
  
哈利真想尖叫。“我们的老师很可怕，”他咬紧牙关说。“她不想教我们黑魔法防御术，任何学习防御术的人都会受到惩罚。我们不顾老师反对自学了。所以她不能知道，明白吗？我们只是、我们只是学会了如何保护自己。几个除你武器，几个粉碎咒，一两个昏迷咒...诸如此类。”  
  
金发的韦斯莱似乎相信了他，哈利松了一口气。  
  
“抱歉。只是……阿不思在这里可是个大人物，能在决斗中打败他的一定是学了很厉害的魔法，或、或者是某个最优秀的防御团体里非常优秀的成员。”  
  
哈利翻了翻白眼。“如果说我在防御术上学到了什么，那就是你的对手强不强并不重要。”  
  
金发碧眼的巫师不敢相信地盯着他，但是哈利太专注了，没有注意到。  
  
“你总是有机会赢得一场战斗。你只要...”他苦笑。“你只需要学会去接受它。”  
  
这就是他一直教给DA成员的。也许也包括一些咒语，但正如赫敏告诉他的那样，这并不是她请他教课的原因。大部分时候，他都在训练他们如何在恐惧中坚持下去，他们的生命危在旦夕，也没有第二次机会。  
过去的几天某种程度上就是这种状态。哈利吓坏了，不知所措。尽管如此，他不能搞砸。他必须咬紧牙关继续前进，直到看到一丝希望。  
  
“另外，甚至......”哈利不知道他该如何称呼年轻的邓布利多，最终还是放弃了。“即使是你的朋友也会犯错。你听见教授说的了吧？他犯了很多错，而我只是抓住他给我的机会。他也是个学生，你知道吧？好吧，他是很厉害，但他只是个好学生。所以，没错，我不是什么伟大的巫师。”  
  
他终于理顺了，哈利继续说下去。  
  
“我只是...我只是一个普通的巫师，随处可见。”

* * *

阿不福思吹了口哨，“怪不得他生你的气。”  
  
“阿不福思，你不懂—”  
  
“你到底想干什么？你肯定有目的，去玩这这么肮脏—。”  
  
”我不是在玩...”  
  
”—但是从他的角度来看。他不认识你，为什么他要相信你不是那种巫师呢？而且，说真的，什么的人会混蛋到假装对某人施不可饶恕咒？”  
  
“阿不福思，”阿不思平静地解释道，“你需要明白，在我们这个年纪，很少有巫师知道杀戮咒是什么样子的。”  
  
“除了他知道。他知道，你也知道。”阿不福思抬起头，看着房间里的巫师们。“顺便问下，他是哪个？那个留着愚蠢发型的？”  
  
“是他。”他看到巫师在和瞪大眼睛的阿尔托里乌斯说话。小声施了个咒语，使他能听到他们的谈话，然后他忍不住叹了口气。  
  
“什么？他说了什么？”阿不福思问道。  
  
阿不思本想不回答，但他怀疑他很快就会知道。“显然，我犯了很多错误，而且我只是一个好学生。”  
  
毫不意外，阿不福思说的第一句话就是:“我喜欢他。真的，”他继续说道，“终于有人不去跪舔你了。”男孩狡猾地笑了。“你只是个好学生，还搞砸了。”  
  
阿不思慢慢地交叉双臂，尽量不表现出他的恼火。  
  
说实话，现在的情况使他烦躁不安。在他来到学校后，他一直试图对这个新来的格兰芬多表示友好，并帮助他，但这个巫师总是怠慢他。他已经原谅了他在这儿第一晚时的态度，只把那归咎于艰辛的旅程，但现在仅仅因为一次小小的决斗，他就把他当成一个可怕的巫师看待。  
  
这就像他得出了结论，认为打败了阿不思后的结果就是不去理睬他，然后跟别人讲他没那么厉害。在他看来，这是相当糟糕的竞技精神，如果角色互换，阿不思保证一定会告诉其他人他决斗得很出色。但是，不，很明显，巫师关注的是他的错误。  
.  
还有那虚伪的谦虚。这应该是最糟糕的。阿不思不知道他想愚弄谁，但是没有人会买帐的。没有人。  
  
阿不思捏了捏鼻子，最后决定为新生认为他有罪的误解道歉。也许他们两个永远不会成为朋友，但他们之间没有矛盾会更好一点。  
  
此外，阿不思忍不住想，他相当有信心，他们两个将再次决斗。  
  
而这一次，他绝对不会低估他，并且赢得比赛。

* * *

当哈利好不容易离开了金发的韦斯莱，并且不知怎么地使局面平静下来的时候，他却差点撞上邓布利多的鼻子。  
  
“我可以说句话吗，哈利？”  
  
哈利忍不住瞪了级长一眼。“现在又怎么了？”  
  
那个红头发的男孩困惑地笑了。“我只是想为之前的事道歉。我知道我让你不高兴了，但那不是我的本意。”  
  
哈利吓了一跳，不安地把目光移开。“为什么...你为什么要这么做？”他忍不住问。“这该死的是什么意思？”  
  
他确实认为阿不思·邓不利多没有理由采取这种狡诈的策略。这让人觉得很卑鄙，哈利也许并不真正了解这个巫师，但是扮演这样一个肮脏的角色真的不符合他的形象。  
  
级长似乎犹豫了几秒钟。“我想你指的是着色咒。你需要明白，在许多决斗赛中，这是一种很有用的假动作。”哈利对此翻了个白眼，但是巫师坚持说:“我现在知道你不习惯决斗了，但是当时我不知道，只是像对任何决斗者一样对待你—”  
  
“我觉得，他是想看看你会不会要躲闪，”一个声音打断了他。  
  
邓布利多闭上眼睛，双手插在口袋里，深深地吸了口气。“阿不福思，”他看着坐在沙发上的巫师说，“我告诉过你多少次不要偷听？”  
  
但是阿不福思无视了他的兄弟。“他有时候会这么做，”他解释说。“他设置陷阱，只是为了看看你会有什么反应。如果你想，你可以问些刁钻的问题。”  
  
“如果那是因为去年，你完全知道我已经—”  
  
“那又怎么样？”哈利打断了谈话，愉快的注意到级长被这个打断吓了一跳。“我不应该有任何反应，这只是一个愚蠢的测试？”  
  
“看起来是这样。”  
  
愤怒开始慢慢积聚。“我想知道…我通过了测试吗？”他生气道。“我得了多少分？因为我真的觉得从我来到这里开始，你就一直在对我进行考察。”  
  
邓布利多脸色难看，哈利知道他打中靶眼了。  
  
在哈利爆发之前，他说:“我只是想让你感到放松。如果你上课有困难的话我想帮助你。所以是的，从某种角度来说，我确实在考察你。但仅此而已，我这么做只是为了帮助你。”  
  
哈利忍不住被他的坦诚吓了一跳。“嗯...我想我能理解，”他不情愿地承认。  
  
级长本不需要这样做，他知道，如果他真的不擅长那些课程，他甚至会感激不尽的。  
  
“但是着色咒毫无必要，”他忍不住补充道。  
  
邓布利多叹了口气，“如果你真的那么愤怒于我的假动作，那我深深地道歉，但是—”  
  
“谁死了？”  
  
哈利愣住了，慢慢地转向第二个邓布利多。  
  
“阿不思告诉我，他之前使用了无声咒，而你显然很好地解决了，虽然不知道他使用的是哪种魔法。可是你却根据这道咒语的特征而认为自己看见了不可饶恕咒。”他耸耸肩。“没有人能在瞬间凭视觉识别一个咒语，除非他们亲眼看到过它如何被运用。”  
  
阿不思僵住了。  
  
哈利盯着年轻的邓布利多看了几秒钟，甚至无法思考。“但不一定有人死了。”  
  
阿不福思耸了耸肩。“当然。但看你的脸色，我是对的，不是吗？”  
  
哈利保持缄默，看向别处。  
  
阿不思为自己辩解，他看上去吓坏了。“噢，对不起！我没有-“他脸色不太好。“我从来没有想过要唤起你不好的回忆，或者以任何方式伤害你。”  
  
阿不福思翻了翻白眼，“好吧，我得提醒你，你做到了。”  
  
“我只是...”他叹了口气。“我以为这没什么。我显然没有考虑周到，让你受到了伤害。对此我很抱歉。”  
  
哈利不习惯有人向他道歉，他有些尴尬。现在他该怎么办？“好吧...别再这么做了。还有...”哈利想找点别的话说，但一无所获。“就只是不要这样做，”他总结道。  
  
“我不会了，”阿不思小声答应道。  
  
他突然感到筋疲力尽。现在还不到八点，但哈利唯一想做的就是一个人呆在床上。  
  
哈利叹了口气，离开了懊恼的巫师，径直去了宿舍。  
  
他真的希望，明天不再像前两天那样。

* * *

等第二天早上哈利醒来时，他昏昏沉沉地想着。他已经被困在过去三天了。  
  
感觉像是几个世纪。有时候，他甚至觉得自己陷入了一个相当怪异的梦境，而他需要做的只是设法醒来。  
  
但情况并非如此，他醒来了，但还是在过去。时间转换器出现了问题，他真的穿越了时空。身上只带着一根魔杖和口袋里的一些东西。  
  
哈利心不在焉地搜查了他的口袋，取出了里面的东西。  
  
首先是小天狼星给他的那把削笔刀，这把小刀在神秘事务司的旅行中受尽了磨难。还有他在魔法部得到的徽章，上面写着“哈利·波特。救援任务”。和一枚DA币。  
  
“见鬼，我该怎么回去？”他一边喃喃自语，一边开始玩手中的假金加隆。  
  
几分钟后，他把金加隆放进口袋，在床上翻过身来，看着两天前得到的罐子，里面装着正在休息的蝴蝶。  
  
他叹了口气，拿起瓶子走到最近的窗口。然后打开了罐子的盖子。  
  
这只翡翠色的蝴蝶慢慢地离开了瓶子，在他周围飞来飞去。  
  
“他似乎很喜欢你。”  
  
哈利转过头，看到已经穿好衣服的级长，叹了口气，“可我踩了它。”  
  
“我敢肯定他知道这是一个意外，”阿不思说，哈利挥挥手让蝴蝶离开他，他朝窗户飞去了。”“你救了他，不是吗？我想他一定很感激你。”  
  
蝴蝶终于飞走了，哈利眼睛转了转。“他是一只蝴蝶，”他一边关上窗户一边说。  
  
阿不思看着他的床。“你真的一无所有，不是吗？你甚至还穿着昨天的睡袍睡觉。”  
  
哈利努力想起他之前撒的谎。“我的行李丢了。我会在周末买些新的。”  
  
在看到巫师用魔杖指向他时，哈利紧张了起来。但随着级长魔杖传来的嗖嗖一声，他袍子上的几道皱纹消失了。“你应该明白，”他说，“如果我知道情况这么糟糕，我会让你借几件睡衣的。”  
  
哈利耸耸肩。“我忘了。”他犹豫了一下。“还有，你人很好，帮了我很多忙。我不能要求更多了。”  
  
阿不思笑了。“如果能让你放心的话，我给了你我最不喜欢的羽毛笔。”他又看了看床。“那是什么？”他慢慢地把小天狼星的礼物拿在手里。“它感觉不像一把普通的削笔刀。”  
  
“哦，它被施了魔法。”  
  
阿不思把魔杖放在钢笔刀上，低声念着什么。“太神奇了，”他低声说。“我从来没有见过这样的魔法。我能问一下你在哪里买的吗？”  
  
哈利耸了耸肩，“这是个礼物，我挺喜欢的。”  
  
“我想我理解，它的质量非常好。真遗憾它坏了。说真的，你一定是碰到了一把相当顽固的锁，让刀刃融化在里面了。”看到哈利的脸色，他轻声笑了起来，同时给他看了那把削笔刀。“咒印还在上面。我不知道创作者是如何在这么小的一个文具上施展这么多咒语的，但它的意图相当明显。我猜有了它你就不用担心丢钥匙了。不过，你确实需要一把真正的钥匙来开那把毁了它的锁。很遗憾你把钥匙弄丢了，那把锁一定保管着相当贵重的东西。”  
  
哈利尽量装出一副无辜的样子。  
  
看到级长眼中闪烁的光芒，他知道他失败了。  
  
“我想它的死是有原因的，”阿不思最后说。“嗯，我说它死了…但如果有人知道方法的话，应该可以修好它。”他笑了。“老实说，我并不知道，但如果你愿意，我可以试着让你的小刀苏醒过来。”  
  
哈利吓了一跳。“真的吗？”  
  
“我不保证，但我可以试试。”  
  
“你不需要这样的。”  
  
“我知道，”他告诉他。“但我真的为昨天伤害了你感到抱歉，我想正式道个歉。而且，我承认，这请求一定程度上是出于自身利益，我对那把小刀的运作方式很感兴趣。  
  
哈利想起那场决斗，露出厌烦的表情，然后耸了耸肩。“如果你愿意的话，可以试试。”  
  
红发男孩把笔刀装进口袋，他想这应该没问题，它本来应该会被扔进垃圾箱的。  
  
这时埃尔菲亚斯起床了，他高兴的和阿不思聊起天来。  
  
哈利好笑地摇了摇头，打算去吃早餐。  
  
看起来第三天比前几天好多了。  
  
但愿他没有把它搞砸。


	9. 风暴前的宁静

“黑暗笼罩着你。事实上，我在你的未来里唯一看到就是无处不在的黑暗。下周要小心，因为这可能是你最后一次出现在我们中。”  
  
哈利在听到其他学生惊恐地倒吸一口冷气时，发出了一声呻吟，梅斯默教授完成了他的每周预言。  
  
当然，他是那个幸运的家伙，他的未来被揭示了。  
  
“有什么办法可以阻止它吗，先生？”埃菲亚斯害怕地问道。  
  
“没有。”梅斯默离开了哈利面前的椅子，懒洋洋地把手插在口袋里。“对波特先生来说已经太晚了。黑暗正在回归，没有任何办法可以阻止他的进程。我认为他会变得嗜血。”  
  
布莱克脸色阴沉，举起了手。“先生，你知道他回来的日期吗？”  
  
梅斯默教授笑了笑，转向斯莱特林的级长。“啊，你真是好奇！很好很好。预先准备能先发制人。这就是为什么对于那些想不费吹灰之力就实现目标的人来说，占卜是最佳学习课程。”他向那个男孩使眼色。“至于日期，让我想想……我相信黑暗会在月亮出现的那天来临。。”  
  
布莱克严肃地点点头。  
  
“我不得不承认，布莱克先生，你那天的行动非常恰当。虽然...我很遗憾地告诉你，你害怕的事情将会发生。”  
  
布莱克有些生气，但这次没有要求任何解释。  
  
“现在，我想知道......”占卜教授环视了一下房间。“为什么没有人打开书包拿出他们的羽毛笔？”  
  
学生们皱着眉头互相看着。  
  
“我们为什么要这么做？”一个斯莱特林女巫问道，“我们从来不用笔。”  
  
“我们确实不，”他点点头，“除了......”  
  
学生们开始窃窃私语，布莱克呻吟起来。  
  
“别告诉我—”看到老人狡黠的笑容，他转了转眼珠。“我们有一个突击测试  
，是吗？”  
  
“正确！”他愉快地在学生们惊恐的惨叫声中宣布答案，随着他的魔杖嗖嗖一声，一块黑板出现在他身后。“你们早该预见的！现在，你们有15分钟的时间回答问题，但是我先说一句:你们的开头很不好。”  
  
哈利一边抱怨着拿出一支羽毛笔，一边感谢处在极度焦虑中的埃尔菲亚斯，他借给他了足够的羊皮纸来做测试。  
  
当他抬起头时，他终于注意到黑板上什么也没写。  
  
“现在，因为是学期初，我们将轻松开始。你不能翻书书，但是如果你需要教室里的任何东西来帮助解决问题，请随意。怎么了，多吉先生？”  
  
“先生，你忘了写问题了。”  
  
“是吗？”他朝黑板的方向看了一眼，面带沉思。“啊，是的，我明白你的意思。”他沉吟不语。然后，他打了个响指。“但你错了，多吉先生。”  
  
埃菲亚思忖着，歪着头。  
  
“提醒你一下，这不是你平时上的魔法课。”他撇了撇嘴。“这说明，我亲爱的学生们，你们也应该预见到将要出现在黑板上的问题！你必须在他们全部出现前回答出来！”  
  
其他学生惊恐地倒抽一口冷气，哈利惊得目瞪口呆。  
  
“让第三只眼为你指明通往成功的道路！”他高兴地说完了。当几个学生起身去拿书架上的塔罗牌时，“现在，我需要更正一下，”他低声说道。  
  
哈利茫然地眨了眨眼，不自觉的站起来，心想赫敏会对此作何反应。  
  
他一边跟着其他学生走上书架，一边想，她一定会很生气的。一想到她那瞪大的双眼和她发的牢骚，他就忍不住笑了起来。  
  
好吧，哈利把一个水晶球夹在胳膊下面，回到座位上，他不觉得自己能得到什么好分数了。  
  
在他把水晶球摆放在桌子上时，他注意到许多学生正在使用塔罗牌。当没有拿到自己想要的牌时，他们就会面带痛苦的继续翻牌。还有几个人戴着奇怪的彩色眼镜，死死盯着黑板，觉得能盯出什么花来。  
  
“小心我的眼镜，”梅斯默教授抬起头，皱起了眉头。“它们非常脆弱，不知道吗？现在还给我。你们不能用它们。其他的随意。”  
  
哈利把注意力转向水晶球，想知道如果他用力眯起眼睛，答案是否就会出现。  
  
“还剩五分钟。好吧，我猜是这样。韦斯莱先生，我们还有多少时间？”  
  
“十、十分钟，长官。”  
  
“哦，真的吗？格兰芬多扣十分。我讨厌说谎的人，韦斯莱先生。多吉先生？”  
  
“六分钟，先生。”埃尔菲亚斯看了看表说。  
  
“好吧，”他拿起魔杖，一个倒计时出现在黑板。“当它响起时，测试就结束了。”  
  
几个学生低声咒骂着，哈利放弃装模作样的查看水晶球，他只可能得到一个零分。他叹了口气，放下了羽毛笔，开始环顾四周。  
  
埃尔菲亚斯和许多学生好像已经放弃了预测未来，现在他们在疯狂的书写，把脑子里随便什么想到的东西都誊上去，希望正确的答案会出现在里面。一些人尝试最后一次查看他们的水晶球，看起来快哭了。  
  
“就昨天来看，我还以为你是个占卜天才呢，”梅斯默教授一边说，一边把手搭在哈利的肩上，哈利吓了一跳。“哦，我想，你只是需要得到适当的教导。”  
  
哈利还没来得及说什么，巫师已经从他身边离开，回到教室前面的桌子上。  
  
哈利把注意力转回到空白的黑板上，叹了口气。现在又是什么？梅斯梅尔认为他也是一个先知？仅仅因为他前一天晕倒了，就足以成为一个先知吗？  
  
他曾经认为特劳维尼教授很奇怪，但是这门课更加奇怪，这足以说明一些问题。  
  
他偷偷瞥了一眼巫师，发现布莱克正在给他看他的答案。梅斯默看着它，笑了。  
  
“哦，你这个斯莱特林，”他说，声音里充满了钦佩。  
  
但布莱克没有听他的。他已经拿起马斯默教授桌上的粉笔，朝黑板的方向走去。  
  
‘问题1:’他开始写道，‘问题2是什么？’  
  
‘问题2:问题1是什么’  
  
当他摆回粉笔，走回座位时，倒计时显示还剩下两分钟。  
  
“太好了，”梅斯默教授站起身来说。“不过，恐怕你犯了一个错误，布莱克先生。一个相当大的错误，”他边说边拿起粉笔在倒计时上滑动。“你看，布莱克先生，当你想做这样的事情时，你必须注意一点。”  
  
没有进一步的说明，他写道:‘问题3:这个测试有多少问题？’  
  
倒计时达到了零。  
  
“时机。”当警示响起时，他笑了。“你给了我太多的时间来补充另一个问题。现在，更正！”他高兴地拍了拍手。“无意冒犯，我相信你们自己就能算出结果：那么，有谁发现了问题并得出了正确答案吗？”  
  
学生们尴尬地面面相觑。  
  
“所以除了布莱克先生，其他人都是零分？”梅斯默教授假装思考了一下。“我还是决定不采纳这个测试结果吧。就这一次。不过，斯莱特林还是加10分。这一招用得很好。”  
  
他双臂交叉，对着全班同学微笑。“你们真的认为只要在水晶球面前摆出正确的姿势，你们就能看到答案？”那你先得成为一个先知。为什么要这么做呢，连我都感到惊讶。直到最后六分钟我才知道答案。知道为什么吗？因为直到那一刻，你们都没有想过在黑板上写点什么。”  
  
“我从来没有打算写任何东西，直到布莱克先生强迫我，”他承认。“我只是不想麻烦。如果我不打算这么做，如果你们没有人想过这么做，黑板就会一片空白。就这么简单。如果你给我一份空白的作业，你就会有得到一个及格的分数。不幸的是，布莱克先生解开了我的小测试，所以这个潜在的未来失去了。但是如果不能预测到任何东西，那就不要假装它有！不要把时间浪费在无中生有上面！”  
  
“但确实有了，”一个学生固执地低声说。  
  
“现在有了，”他纠正道。“那时候还没有。你只需要用行动来改变未来，或者改变未来的可能性。布莱克先生通过他的行动创造了另一种未来。现在，我知道你在想什么了。”他指着哈利的大致方向。“如果我什么都不做，什么都不会改变，对吗？不一定。我的意思是，我确实说过我不会写任何东西，但布莱克先生决定写点什么。你不是这里唯一的玩家，其他人可能会对你的不作为做出反应。永远不要相信未来是固定的，”他警告说。“只有一些重要的时刻是这样。剩下的时间里，你唯一能看到的就是可能性。此时此刻，未来可能是什么样。如果什么都没有改变，也许有一天它会成为现在，但你最好希望一切都能按部就班。所以，如果你决定引导时间的流动，不要忘记这非常危险，如果你不小心，你可能会走向错误的道路。”他若有所思。“就我个人而言，我建议带张地图。”  
  
但是学生们仍然对麦斯默教授不打算教他们一些万无一失的方法来预测谁将赢得下一届魁地奇世界杯感到生气。  
  
他叹了口气，“波特先生，请你检查一下胸前的口袋好吗？”  
  
哈利皱了皱眉头，按照吩咐做了。然后他凝固了。  
  
他慢慢把纸展开。  
  
问题1:问题2是什么2:问题1是什么？  
  
(可选)问题3:这个测试有多少个问题？  
  
在哈利怀疑的目光下，梅斯默笑了。“我能说什么呢？我有个朋友很会玩些手段。”

* * *

阿不思看到朋友的可怜状态，皱起了眉头。“好吧，梅斯默教授这次又预见了什么呢？”  
  
埃尔菲亚斯犹豫了一下，偷偷瞄了一眼这个新来的学生，他看起来有些焦躁不安。  
  
“黑暗笼罩着他，”他喃喃地说。“如果他不能...拥抱黑暗，顺其自然，他就会离开我们。”  
  
“啊。”  
  
自从阿不思来了以后，梅斯默教授做了许多‘预测’，但这是迄今为止最模糊的一个。  
  
“我相信哈利会没事的，埃菲亚斯。”  
  
“他的预言总能成真，阿不思，总能成真。”  
  
是的，他总是留下足够的回旋余地，让这些不可避免地成为现实。  
  
“我想，也没什么可做的了。”看到埃尔菲亚斯无力的摇头，他补充说，“既然这样，我们应该保证哈利能在这儿享受时光，以防他离开，并希望他在时机成熟时做出‘正确’的选择。如果不能避免一个不愉快的未来，那我们为什么要关注它呢？我们应该专注当下，你不觉得吗？”  
  
埃菲亚斯叹了口气。“我想你是对的，”他们走进魔咒课堂时，他喃喃自语道。“但如果我们无能为力，为什么还要警告我们呢？”  
  
阿不思试图说些一些积极的。“也许是为了确保我们充分享受拥有的时光，”他沉思。“及时行乐。享受当下，因为明天可能不像今天那么美好。”  
  
埃菲亚斯想了几秒，“你这么认为？”  
  
阿不思忍不住被逗笑了，他摇了摇头:“可能是这样，要么就是他喜欢扰乱你们的思维。”  
  
就个人而言，他倾向于后者。  
  
埃菲亚斯笑出来。“他喜欢这样做，不是吗？像这次我们有一个突击测试，然后...”他神情恍惚。“像他这样的预言师，看到我们像白痴一样尝试找出黑板上的东西时。我敢肯定，他一定觉得我们一定太容易上当受骗了。”  
  
他咯咯地笑了起来，“这可是你说的。”  
  
“顺便说一下，他证实了那个新学生是个先知。好吧，他强烈暗示了这一点。”看到他的朋友扬起一条眉毛，他解释说:“我听到了他们在测试时的对话。”  
  
阿不思眨了眨眼。最后摇了摇头，走进了魔咒教室。他应该关注更有趣的话题，而不是占卜课中的戏剧性事件。  
  
比如哈利的那把神奇钢笔刀。他得等到今晚才能修复它，看看它是如何工作的，但很明显，这个奇妙的手工制品相当特别。他还不明白那个工匠是怎么做到的，但他一定技艺高超。  
  
然后他想起来他还要酿制新药剂，他不知道要花多长时间才能修好这把刀。  
  
他应该关注哪个？那个可能会让他在青年药剂竞赛占有一席之地的药剂，或者非常有创意的削笔刀？  
  
做个决定，做个决定。

* * *

让哈利大松一口气的是，星期四除了他们的占卜课之外没有什么值得关注的事。哈利打算再次告诉阿不思·邓不利多他是一个时空穿越者，但级长总是忙于各种事情，没什么时间让他们两个独处。  
  
不知不觉中，已经到周末了。虽然学校没有批准他的离校申请，但迪佩特教授破例允许他去对角巷，用第一天晚上获得的奖学金买些换洗衣服。  
  
奖学金是一枚金加隆。对于习惯了购物时总是随时带五枚的人来说，这让他感到不知所措，哈利终于明白了韦斯莱夫妇在给孩子们买书时的感受。更糟糕的是，学校已经开学了，哈利几乎没有二手书可以买，结束一天购物后，他发现自己只剩下一个纳特时，哈利真的吓坏了。  
  
对角巷没有太大变化，哈利想，最后他离开书店回到学校，一手捏着他那可怜的纳特，另一手拿着袋子，里面装着些二手物品。有些商店并不在同一个地方，但是同一个建筑样式，破釜酒吧已经出现那儿了，仿佛时间无法到达这里。  
  
但如果哈利有胆量去打开通往麻瓜世界的大门..。  
  
哈利不安地望着那扇门，它正对着哈利回霍格沃茨时要用的壁炉。  
  
如果他打开它，哈利将别无选择，只能承认这不是他的时间，他得停止欺骗自己一切都在掌控之中。如果哈利打开了门，看看麻瓜们的世界，他会充分意识到事态的严重性。  
  
最后，哈利选择了壁炉，他闭上了眼睛，这样当绿色的火焰吞没他时，他就不用再看到它了。  
  
他是个懦夫。

* * *

“我花了整整一个周末，终于弄明白了你的削笔刀是怎么起作用的。”星期天晚上，阿不思在格兰芬多公共休息室里咧嘴一笑，眼中闪过一丝狂热。  
  
他的黑袍上粘着五颜六色的污渍，头发乱蓬蓬的，脸上有着几处瘀伤，手指上缠着无数绷带，这位通常衣着无可挑剔的巫师处于一种相当糟糕的状态。要不是他事先知道情况，哈利会以为在他不在的时候有人袭击了阿不思。  
  
哈利不得不承认，说他是个疯狂的天才很有说服力。  
  
“我一开始以为这是一连串非常复杂的咒语，”他含糊不清的低语。“我只需要在使出我的魔法前精确估算出使用的魔力。但事实并非如此！不不不不！那个工匠只用了一个咒语！”  
  
哈利抬起了眉毛，“就一条。”  
  
阿不思笑了。“是的！我起初以为这是一个相当普通的咒语，但那是因为我没有着眼于整个布局。我以为我看到的这些咒语只不过是手工艺者编织在一起的几根线罢了！”  
  
哈利靠在椅子上，“抱歉，什么？”  
  
“他把它们编织起来！”他重复着，靠在他们中间的桌子上。“这就是为什么在做任何事前，我不得不先拔掉松脱的线头，去除上面的魔法。那部分是最棘手的，那个工匠设置了许多防御措施来阻止我摆弄他的作品。我很幸运，刀刃已经融化了，否则我就得去医务室了。我相信自己已经搞清了他是如何创造出这么个小小的奇迹的，但是你知道，理论可能是对的，但当你将所学付诸实践时，总会有出错的风险。”  
  
阿不思从口袋里掏出一把削笔刀放在桌上。“我承认我有些自豪，这把神奇的钢笔刀已经被修好了，随时可以打开任何锁。”哈利拿起它，慢慢地检查起这件神奇的制品。  
  
它看起来完全崭新，好像什么事都没发生过，哈利不得不承认他对刀刃的锋利度相当满意，他甚至不记得它有这么好，一滴血从他的拇指上滑了下来。  
  
“非常感谢，”哈利对正在点头的级长说，“你真的不必这样做。”  
  
他微笑，“我知道，但我想这么做。”  
  
他忍不住笑了，“我该怎么感谢你呢？”  
  
“好好利用它。”  
  
哈利一动不动，忍不住面带怀疑地看着面前的那个年轻人。  
  
“这就是你真正需要做的—。”  
  
哈利忽然偷笑，级长不再说话了。经过几次克制失败后，哈利终于大笑起来。  
  
他知道十五岁的邓布利多不能理解，但是他没有办法。  
  
“你递给我一件非常适合抢劫的东西，而你只是说:好好利用它？”  
  
阿不思的嘴角不由自主地向上翘起。“是的，你这么说的话，我看起来确实像一个可怕的怂恿者。这样做完全不适合。”他看向别处，笑出声。“哦，天哪，我带来了多可怕的影响。”  
  
他们一起大笑。  
  
他想知道，在1991年的12月，当阿不思包装哈利的隐形装置的时候，他会不会是想起了这个时刻，故意写下了那句话。

* * *

星期一下雨了。好像上面有人知道将要发生什么可怕的事情，在为即将发生的悲剧设置场景。  
  
许多学生呆在室内，少数学生不得不一边嘀咕着自己的不满，一边出去学习神奇动物保护课，草药学，甚至飞行，想知道是否有一个咒语可以控制天气。  
  
但是一些人知道下雨是他们最无需关心的问题。  
  
“所以，我想为万圣节前夜做点什么，”梅斯默教授把一张羊皮纸递给迪佩特教授，说道：“多亏了我的强大力量，我才得以获得一生难得的机会。对我的学生来说，这无疑会是一次有启发性的经历，能帮助完成他们的魔法教育。最重要的是，它不用花一个纳特。”  
  
普林斯教授一边喝着咖啡，一边想，这一定很重要，这位占卜学教授并不是每天都愿意走进教员办公室，告诉他们自己最近在计划什么鬼把戏的。  
  
副校长读着羊皮纸，扬起了眉毛。“听起来很了不起，梅斯默。如果这是真的，那你这次真是超常发挥。”  
  
“没错，不是吗？”他的嘴角抽搐了一下。“我必须迅速采取行动。你不必担心任何事情，我这边一切都搞定了。我现在只需要你的小小签名。”他递给他一支绿羽毛笔。“就在这个小小合同的底部。”  
  
占卜教授悄悄地瞥了一眼门。  
  
迪佩特慢慢地拿起羽毛笔。“我一看完就签。但我认为这不会有任何问题。”  
  
巫师的眼角抽搐，魔药教授一直在观察这两个人，他扬起了一条眉毛。“那么你应该在上面签字，然后有空的时候再看。”  
  
“这是一个糟糕的主意。我知道你是好意，但由于我目前负责学校与任何第三方之间的任何合同，我需要确保一切正常。”  
  
“是的，”梅斯默简短地回答，“但我没有多少时间了。”  
  
那人拿起眼镜，戴在鼻子上。“考虑到你是我们的常驻预言家，我不得不承认，听到你这么说很有趣。”

* * *

最先注意到的是外面的学生，当他们发现的时候，他们开始害怕得发抖。 

* * *

“看起来没什么问题，”迪佩特最后总结道。  
  
“就像我说的，我把一切都考虑进去了。”梅斯默教授又把绿羽毛笔递给他。“现在，如果你能签个名——”  
  
但宾斯开始搜他的口袋，“我需要先复印一份这份文件。”  
  
“你、你签完字就可以复印了！”  
  
“恐怕这不是正确的程序。现在，我把它放在哪里了？”

* * *

在格兰芬多塔，一个二年级学生正朝楼梯跑去。  
  
她必须警告其他人。即使这是她最不想做的，她也必须警告她的室友。

* * *

普林斯教授看着他的同事们。迪佩特正在找墨水。显然，绿色不是合适的颜色。必须是祖母绿。  
  
“发生什么事了？”他的眼睛似乎在说。  
  
梅斯默教授无语地看着他儿时的朋友。  
  
在他们还是行为不端的学生时就朝夕相处，作为朋友。他知道那表情意味着什么。  
  
普林斯离开了房间，甚至没有去拿他的背包。

* * *

当斯莱特林五年级级长看到他时，他只是看了看表。  
  
他基本上只有30分钟。

* * *

哈利听到门开了的声音，抬起了头。  
  
“他回来了！”女孩喊道。“他回来了！黑色代码，他回来了！”  
  
“哦，该死！”  
  
“不，不，不！”  
  
“我以为会有更多的时间！”  
  
“等等。”哈利转过身来，看到阿不思急忙挥动着他的红羽毛笔，让羽毛笔变成了白色。“发生了什么事？”  
  
“他回来了！”女孩重复道，“他回来了，他会...他会...”  
  
阿不思调整了下羽毛笔的摆放位置，开始在这场骚动讲话。“各位，没事了！只要我们在宿舍里，就没有任何理由担心。没有必要反应过度！”

* * *

“嗯，应该就是这样了。”迪佩特签完了最后一份合同。“现在，我得问一下—”  
  
梅斯梅尔拿走了合同。“谢谢你，再见！”他打开门，四处张望。“就这样吧！”

* * *

“谁回来了？”哈利又一次问女孩。  
  
“那个人（you-know-who：神秘人）！那个人回来了！”  
  
哈利盯着她。  
  
一方面，他整整一年都在等别人说这句话。另一方面是，这也太早了，不该有人说这个的。  
  
“那个人是谁？”他终于问道。  
  
女孩带着近乎怜悯的神情望着他。  
  
“一个和他名字一样黑心的巫师。”

* * *

当门打开时，迪佩特抬起头，忍不住轻轻倒吸了一口气。  
  
“哦，校长！你...你回来了。”  
  
“一如既往，你在表达这些显而易见的事的天赋真是无与伦比，”菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克毫不客气地说道。“我警告你，迪佩特，我今天过得很糟糕，所以我希望在我不在的时候你没干什么难以置信的蠢事。”


	10. Black，Black，Black

菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克深吸了一口气。“总而言之，”他慢慢地说，声音异常平静，“某个男孩，不知怎么的进了我的学校，也不知道他从哪里来，也没有任何学校记录证明。身上除了魔杖什么也没有，他承认自己没钱，然后和你打了个赌，赌注是这儿的学习资格，是吗？”  
  
迪佩特教授犹豫了一下，“没错？”  
  
“对此你唯一能说的就是没错？”校长最后喊道。“把世界名校的一张学生资格证当做在游乐场上展售的奖品？那男孩明显是个骗子！但你不管！反正已经已经录了，不如再给他些钱吧！？我在神秘事务司工作的时候，真的以为可以信任你去管理学校，但显然这要求太过分了！施一个小小的魔术，然后砰！欢迎来到霍格沃茨！”  
  
“事实上，”迪佩特教授怯懦地说，“那是一个完全有形的守护神。”  
  
“我不在乎那个男孩是否相信自己是下一个梅林！这里有规矩，没有人可以凌驾于规则之上！是的，他可以施放守护神咒。那又怎样？可能确实不错！但你认为那个男孩真的面对过摄魂怪？我打赌他没有，这只是他学会的一些魔术把戏，用来愚弄那些没主见的愚钝的脑子！”  
  
迪佩特因为这种几乎不加掩饰的侮辱脸色略略扭曲。  
  
“我们也别讨论梅斯默给你的那份合同了！”他指责他。“你想把霍格沃茨变成马戏团？”  
  
“但这是...”  
  
“我会尽量说的明白点，”校长低声嘶哑的说。“迪佩特，如果梅斯默在我不在的时候请你这个代理校长签合同，那是因为他知道如果他找我，我会拒绝。我不在乎他给了你什么借口，他想要随心所欲的做事，所以他利用了这个时机，去找了霍格沃茨最薄弱的一环。”  
  
迪皮特皱了皱眉头。“我肯定不是这样，”他懦弱的又试了一次。  
  
“那是因为你不是他的院长。”他看了看房间。终于注意到桌子上有个书包，于是把它召唤过来。“我还能找到什么？”他一边打开，一边反问道。“如果梅斯梅不怀好意，那么普林斯也是！”他停了下来，带着冷酷的微笑，取出了几个小瓶子。”他利用霍格沃茨的学校资源，为自己酿制高级药剂，是吗？我敢肯定这比自己买配料要便宜。好吧，我又不是药剂师，我会从他的薪水中推断出来的。”  
  
  
校长把药瓶装进了口袋，迪佩皱起了眉头。  
  
“当我在神秘事务司工作的时候，我真的相信你会把一切都安排妥当，”布莱克教授说。“确实，我太乐观了，但我不知道一周之内你就能搞砸这么多。现在，我得帮你收拾残局了，迪佩特。”

* * *

”你是说校长是Phi—”  
  
“嘘！”整个房间都发出嘘声。  
  
“不要说他的名字！”埃菲亚斯低声说。  
  
阿不思开始按摩他的太阳穴，哈利语无伦次。  
  
“如果你念出来，”金发的韦斯莱低着嗓子沙哑的说，“他会来找你的。”  
  
“那只是巧合，”阿不思慢慢地摇了摇头。“我怀疑他是否会禁止自己的名字。或者是说三次黑色，魔鬼就会来收集你的灵魂的传言，我不觉得这有什么真实依据。”  
  
“宁可事先谨慎有余。”阿尔托里乌斯回答道。“那个人（神秘人）—”阿不思叹了口气。“上一任校长神秘死亡后，那个人成了校长。这非常诡异。”  
  
“是因为龙痘。”  
  
“这就是他们想让你相信的，”金发碧眼的韦斯莱哑声说。“他讨厌教书，只想要这个职位。他有杀人动机。”他把注意力转回到哈利身上。“如果你不幸遇到他，他会找理由惩罚你，然后扣你分数。你不在床上？他也会找到你的。想要打破学校的规矩？他会先打垮你。还有一些谣言。有人说他吃人心—”  
  
“我想这已经够了，谢谢你阿尔托里乌斯，”阿不思打断道。“我们尊敬的校长实际上是一个相当严厉的人，最好不要惹他生气，不能让他发现自己违反了学校的任何规定，更不要藐视规定。我以后会和你详细解释那些规定的，”他沉思了一会。然后摇了摇头，接着说：“但是如果你没有行为不端，没有违反任何规定，那么你就没有理由担心。”

* * *

“为什么我感觉你坐在我的扶手椅上，迪佩特？”巫师坐在副校长的办公室里，菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克面带怀疑地问他。  
  
迪佩特把他给新学生的合同递给他，不自在地咳了一声。  
  
“你必须明白，”他勇敢地尝试告诉另一个开始读资料的巫师。“霍格沃茨是创始人为了让所有人都可以学习魔法而建立的学校。在我看来，同意他的要求是很自然的。”  
  
“那是因为你是赫奇帕奇的一员，”他心不在焉地回答。“很幸运，我不是。”

* * *

“就是这个！”弗吉尼亚惊叫道。“梅斯默教授预见到了这一点！”她无视了阿不思的表情，告诉哈利：“黑暗就是他！月亮的日子是星期一。如果他说的是真的，那他会来找你的！”

* * *

“看来今天是你的幸运日，迪佩特。现在把他带来见我，马上。”  
  
“你完全没必要担心”。等差点没头的尼克传完口信离开休息室时，阿不思对哈利说：“这绝对是个巧合。我相信这只是为了讨论你来这里学习的要求。没什么好担心的。”  
  
不知为何，他似乎不像几分钟前那么肯定了。  
  
“你想要我和你一起去吗？”他突然提议。“为了...为了祈求幸运，或、或者为了精神上的支持。”  
  
哈利试图回忆起他所知道的菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克。他是一个什么样的巫师，他会如何看待这位级长的存在。“他喜欢你吗？”  
  
他得到的苦脸已经足够回答了。  
  
“也许这不是最好的主意，”阿不思不情愿地承认。“你只需要...尊重...”他上下打量着哈利的衣服，有些无奈。“对他尊敬点，”他挥动魔杖，扣上了哈利最上排的纽扣。“布莱克教授并不是很喜欢那些没有礼貌或藐视权威的人。对他尊敬点，不要顶嘴，你会没事的。”  
  
“梅斯默教授还说了什么？”弗吉尼亚问。  
  
埃菲亚斯努力回忆，“拥抱黑暗，顺其自然吧？”他迟疑地回答。“他在测试后说的，所以我不确定说的是不是他，但...也许有一些线索。波特，你要...你要拥抱一下校长？”  
  
整个公共休息室一片寂静。  
  
阿不思慢慢地点了下头。“我想可能不是这样，埃尔菲亚斯。不管怎样，我建议不要让他等待。他不喜欢不守时的人。”  
  
有那么一会儿，那个红头发的男孩看起来好像还想说点什么。最后，他叹了口气，问道：“你还记得去他办公室的路吗？”他问哈利。  
  
“是的。”  
  
“或者我可以—”  
  
“别担心，我认识路。”  
  
“那么口令呢？”  
  
哈利停顿了一下，想了一会儿。最后，他哼了一声：“小天狼星，对吧？”  
  
“正确。我再怎么强调这一点也不为过：给予布莱克校长职位应有的尊重。别想着顶嘴。不管他如何引诱你，都不要上钩。”  
  
哈利想了想阿不思刚才告诉他的话。“基本上，就是低着头？”  
  
阿不思点点头，给了一个让他安心的微笑。“我相信你能做得很好。”  
  
哈利困惑地看着级长。  
  
这时哈利想起来，阿不思·邓不利多根本不认识他。

* * *

当他离开格兰芬多塔的时候，哈利忍不住想起格里莫广场和邓布利多教授办公室里挂着的菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克肖像。  
  
小天狼星告诉他，他是霍格沃茨最让人讨厌的一届校长。也许他的教父有些夸大其词，但那肯定有些道理。另外，考虑到大家的反应，他严重怀疑自己是否会像邓布利多教授或迪佩特教授那样适应他。  
  
虽然他很少和肖像画交流，但他还是知道接下来的谈话不会像在公园散步那么简单。  
  
当滴水兽移开时，哈利打起精神，敲了敲门。  
  
“进来，”门后一个相当熟悉的声音说。  
  
哈利深深地吸了一口气，打开了门。  
  
上次情况紧急，他都没有太注意校长的办公室。尽管办公室里已经摆着一些物品了，但和邓布利多教授的相比还是很少的。这间办公室里到处摆满了书架，像个真正的图书馆一样，会让赫敏嫉妒得哭出来的那种。  
  
但当哈利终于看到房间里的那个人时，他大吃一惊。  
  
他有着黑色的头发和黑色的眼睛，尖尖的胡须和细细的眉毛，毫无疑问这个男人是个菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克。不管是谁画的那幅肖像，哈利觉得画的太好了，他完全看不出有任何差别。即使是绿色的长袍也是一样的，如果哈利不了解情况的话，他甚至会相信是巫师逃脱了他的画框，表示已经受够了邓布利多教授管理霍格沃茨的方式，想在这儿向所有人展示它会如何管理。  
  
“我想，你就是那个新来的学生。”  
  
哈利有些头晕，他眨了眨眼，点头。“呃...是的，先生。”  
  
菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克查看了他桌上的一些文件。“好吧，我不得不赞同，你的确像个Potter。”  
  
他期待着他的反应，但哈利决定不上钩。“有什么问题吗？先生，”他在最后补充道。  
  
菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克交叉着手指，目不转睛地盯着他。“你告诉我。你觉得有问题吗？”  
  
哈利犹豫了一下，“我不觉得？”  
  
校长又目不转睛地看了他几秒钟，哈利突然感觉他是想读出他的想法。  
  
哈利立刻闭上眼睛，试着露出一个微笑。“如果是关于我的录取，我认为没有问题。迪佩特教授亲口告诉我这都是有效的。”  
  
“是的，他会这么说，”哈利听见他轻声抱怨道。“不幸的是，你的申请中存在几个错误，这要由我来纠正。”  
  
哈利轻轻地吸了一口气，试图回忆起他知之甚少的大脑封闭术知识，说道：“比如？”  
  
“例如，你签字前没有写日期。”哈利吃惊地盯着校长。“这表示合同目前还未起效，如果我愿意，我可以完全终止合同。”  
  
校长开始微笑，哈利僵住了。  
  
“告诉我，波特先生，”他慢慢地开口，声音异常平静，“你能说出你是从哪里来的？”  
  
哈利有些头晕，他眨了眨眼。“哦，好吧...”老巫师的笑容变得得意洋洋，他结结巴巴地说，“我去过很多地方。”  
  
菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克点点头。“当然。那为什么你一个星期前要求进入霍格沃茨，而不是通过正规渠道？我相信这是一个很有趣的故事，”他说着，哈利脸色迅速苍白，“不幸的是，我没有时间听你的谎言，所以请快点，我可是有真正的工作要做的。”  
  
哈利语无伦次地说：“我的谎言？我没有...我没有说谎。”  
  
“你的伤疤可不是这么告诉我的。”他指着自己的左手，哈利吃了一惊。终于想起了乌姆里奇强迫他刻在皮肤上的东西，“你应该知道：我不喜欢说谎的人。或者骗子。你也许设法骗过了迪佩特，但骗过我几乎不可能。你真的以为你配得上我的学校？我为什么要收你？给我一个理由。就一个。”  
  
哈利焦唇干舌。“嗯...我是...我是个好学生？”  
  
“这是答案还是问题？”  
  
哈利更加坚定地重复道：“我是个好学生。”  
  
布莱克校长慢慢地点点头，“你认为这个理由足够充分？”  
  
哈利张了张嘴，但是看着这个冷漠的巫师，再想想他的肖像画是怎样的，他知道答案是坚定的“不”。  
  
“我看你没什么好理由，”巫师说，哈利没有回答。他自顾自点点头。”“好吧，问题解决得很令人满意。现在滚出我的学校。”

* * *

“你觉得他会回来吗？”埃菲亚斯突然问道。阿不思慢慢抬起头来。“我的意思是，梅斯默教授说过他可能会离开我们。既然他现在在校长办公室...”  
  
阿不思思考了一下这个问题。“我相信哈利会没事的，埃尔菲亚斯。”  
  
好吧，他希望他会没事。  
  
“我们好像什么都做不了。”  
  
阿不思希望他能帮上忙，但事实是，他在这些事情上并不怎么受欢迎。布莱克校长是个非常固执的人，而且他相当讨厌他。当涉及到这类问题时，他甚至不确定他的存在和为新学生做辩护是否会使问题变得更糟。  
  
阿不思假装查看了下他的怀表。“我要开始巡逻走廊了，”他站起身。“我怀疑如果不这样做，布莱克校长对我们不会有好印象。”  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
“你听到了，滚出我的学校。”  
  
哈利语无伦次。“但是我能去哪儿呢？”他脱口而出。  
  
菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克得意地笑了。“这不是我的问题。还有，把迪佩特教授愚蠢的送给你的钱还我。”一根手指不耐烦地敲打着他们之间的桌子。“马上。”  
  
哈利甚至没有意识到他的手在他的口袋里，他能感觉到指尖传来金属的质感，纳特在他右边的口袋，DA币在他的左边。  
  
哈利一动不动，面无表情地看着巫师。“好了，快点，”布莱克校长厉声说。  
  
给他那枚假的金加隆很容易。  
  
“我没有时间！”  
  
哈利考虑了几秒钟。最后，他拿出纳特，用力拍在桌子上。  
  
“我花了所有的钱买了学校的课本和药剂原料，”他直视着巫师的眼睛，表现自己的态度。“还有衣服。”  
  
巫师瞪了他一眼，“那霍格沃茨要怎么把钱弄回来，嗯？”  
  
“这不是我的问题。”巫师眨眼，愤怒地看着他。“对不起，这不是我的问题，先生。”  
  
“关禁闭，”他嘶哑着声音说。  
  
“我不是这里的学生，先生。”  
  
哈利知道自己愚蠢得令人难以置信，但他忍不住觉得这一切很值得，即使只是巫师给了他一张便秘的脸。  
  
在男人打算说什么—或做什么—之前，哈利身后的门开了，格兰芬多生忍不住看向传来声音的方向。  
  
布莱克随手关上门，只是说：“你好，爸爸。”  
  
校长怒视着那个男孩。“菲尼亚斯，”他冷冷地说，“我还要告诉你多少次？我在霍格沃茨的时候是校长！看在上帝的份上，学会敲门吧！”  
  
菲尼亚斯只是耸耸肩。“我只是想打个招呼，再知道点家里的消息。”他看了看哈利，然后又看了看他的父亲。“我错过了什么吗？”  
  
菲尼亚斯·布莱克(老)仔细地看着他的儿子。“这个少年犯和你同年，对吗？”  
  
菲尼亚斯·布莱克(年轻)再次瞥了哈利一眼。“也许吧。怎么了，他做了什么吗？”  
  
“别装傻，菲尼亚斯，这一点也不适合你。”  
  
小布莱克笑了笑，耸耸肩。”“我知道您很忙，我本想在你回来后直接告诉你，至少比打扰你的工作要好些，父亲，但显然我还不够快。”  
  
父亲面带怀疑地看着儿子，过了一会儿，菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克点点头。“很好。我想你可以帮下忙。”他指控着哈利。“你知道这个男孩的事情吗？”  
  
“恐怕不多。”他叹了口气。“他对自己的过去含糊其辞。现在有很多的猜测，但我非常怀疑他是不是斯莱特林的继承人。他...我想他在班上表现不错。你得明白，父亲，他表现的对这里很熟悉，而大部分学生太过愚蠢，甚至没有看出问题。”  
  
菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克对此嗤之以鼻，但并未否认，“还有别的吗？”  
  
斯莱特林的级长陷入沉思。“也许…不不。话说回来...我不确定这是否值得一提...”  
  
“菲尼亚斯，”布莱克教授警告说。  
  
“他在黑魔法防御术方面相对不错，”布莱克最后说。“作战风格相当粗鲁，但效率很高，总的来说，我认为他在这方面有一定天赋。”  
  
菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克翻了翻白眼：“菲尼亚斯，你真的以为我在乎吗？”  
  
“显然不。这只是...我注意到了这点。”  
  
“让我猜猜，”他低声说，“他在课堂上使出了一个成形的守护神。”   
  
小布莱克扬起眉毛，“等等，什么？”  
  
“他就是这样耍迪佩特的。”他翻个白眼，看着桌上的文件，没注意到他儿子算计的眼神。“没关系。我不太关注他干了什么。还有别的吗？”  
  
男孩沉吟。“让我想想…大家看起来都很喜欢他。”看到校长又在翻白眼，他耸了耸肩。”“我能说什么呢？他确实给人一种神秘的感觉。你看，父亲，大家都相信波特是一个先知。”  
  
听到最后一个词时，那人转了转眼珠：“先知。”  
  
男孩点点头。“这发生在占卜的时候，非常戏剧化。而且梅斯默教授暗示—”  
  
“好了，我受够了，”布莱克教授从椅子上站起来，打断了他的话。“我受够了—”  
  
“当然，也可能是因为波特在决斗课上打败了邓布利多。”他喃喃自语。  
  
菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克突然停下来，哈利猛地把头转向级长的方向。  
  
“再说一遍。”  
  
“邓布利多，”他重复道，“他打败了阿不思·邓不利多，在我们的第一堂黑魔法防御术课上。”  
  
菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克快速看了哈利一眼，“是吗？”  
  
布莱克慢慢点头。“非常出人意料，整个学校都震惊了，这表明邓布利多在黑魔法防御术方面不是最好的。他们说波特会是个更厉害的巫师，但是我记得他告诉我——波特用的什么词儿来着？”他假装想了想，“啊，是的，是'没什么大不了的'，他说邓布利多犯了很多错误，任何人都可以打败他。”  
  
布莱克校长撇了撇嘴。  
  
尽管哈利现在正看着小布莱克，他还是可以感觉到这位年老的巫师对他产生了兴趣。  
  
现在他知道级长在干什么了，哈利不得不为他的演技喝彩。一切都是精心计划的，从那个男孩的假装犹豫，到适时亮出的底牌。  
  
“真的吗？”布莱克教授好奇地问哈利。“你真的说任何人都能打败阿不思·邓不利多？”  
  
拥抱黑暗，顺其自然。  
  
“啊，是的。”他转向校长，立即重复了那次决斗之后他告诉所有人的话。而且，哈利说得越多，那个男人的笑容就越灿烂。  
  
哈利不知道为什么斯莱特林决定帮他，但他不会对别人送的大礼吹毛求疵。  
  
最后，男人交叉双臂，和自己的内心作战。几分钟后，他告诉他们：“我决定了。你暂时可以留下来。”  
  
尽管哈利知道这就是斯莱特林想要的结果，而且他已经尽了最大努力，但他听到这个消息还是有些惊讶。“真的吗？”  
  
他点点头。“当然，你得忘记那份荒谬的奖学金，把欠霍格沃茨的钱还回来，但你可以留下来。现在离开我的视线。我受够你了。菲尼亚斯，我有事要告诉你。”

* * *

“没出什么事吧，父亲？”等格兰芬多关上门，菲尼亚斯问道。  
  
菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克没有拐弯抹角。“克利切死了。我知道你喜欢它，所以我想我该告诉你。”  
  
菲尼亚斯的心一沉  
  
“哦。”五年级生咽了口唾沫，慢慢地点了点头。“我想他老了。”  
  
“它连茶盘都搬不动，”他赞同，“不过，我们又买了一个。”  
  
“啊，他叫什么名字？”  
  
“克利切。”看到儿子面带怀疑的表情，他厉声说道：“你不会真的以为我们会去记他们的名字吧？”  
  
“不，不！”他匆匆回答。“当然不。我从来没有想过...”他叹了口气。“我只是希望能再见克利切最后一面。”  
  
“哦，你会再看到它的，”他心不在焉地回答。看到他困惑的表情，他解释说：“你的艾拉朵拉姨妈砍下了它的头，把它挂在墙上。”  
  
菲尼亚斯盯着他的父亲。  
  
这一刻菲尼亚斯才反应过来，他实际上并不需要通过谎言来让他的家人看着很可怕。

* * *

这太危险了。  
  
哈利呼了一口气，用颤抖的手捂住嘴。  
  
这太危险了。  
  
他知道自己的处境岌岌可危，但他并没有完全理解一切有多脆弱。  
  
如果不是布莱克出于某种原因帮他摆脱了困境，哈利毫不怀疑他现在已经不在霍格沃茨了，他现在恢复了理智，非常清楚自己在外面活不下去。  
  
哈利深深地呼吸，想象自己独自一人站在维多利亚时代的伦敦街头的场景。  
  
他随时会被放逐，最近几天可能让他忘记这一点，但他一直被陷在流动的沙丘里，等待着身体慢慢下沉。  
  
你要如何逃出流动的沙丘？哈利想知道答案。他通常会召唤出火弩箭来回答这个问题，但他的扫帚还躺在1996年的乌姆里奇的办公室里。然后他努力回忆起小学上的那堂课：不要动，否则你会下沉得更厉害？  
  
这基本上就是邓布利多的建议。不要动，低着头，不要引起风波。  
  
然后，哈利还是哈利，他差点就搞砸了。事实上，他认为他本来就没任何机会，菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克在哈利来之前就已经下定决心了，但是他几乎把事情搞得更糟。  
  
“你在这儿啊！”一个声音叫道。“你要知道，波特，在别人救了你的命后，你至少应该先等下他们！”  
  
哈利深深地吸了口气，转向斯莱特林。“对不起。”  
  
他不知道为什么级长突然决定帮助他，但他怀疑他是否出于好心。毕竟，斯莱特林总是有所企图。  
  
菲尼亚斯·布莱克懒洋洋地把手插在口袋里。“我知道你说过你不会寻求帮助，但很显然，你需要帮助。”  
  
哈利怀疑地看着他。“你为什么这么做？”他问。  
  
布莱克耸耸肩，得意地笑了笑。“哦，我不知道。我有时会这样。把一些白痴从我父亲的怒火中解救出来。你觉得我为什么在这里这么受欢迎？每个人都想站我这边。另外，我会这样做，也可能是想让你欠我一个人情。”看到哈利紧张起来，他哼了一声。“鉴于你很有趣，而且到目前为止还没真正惹恼过我，我现在还不需要你的灵魂。”  
  
“你想要什么？”他生硬地问道。  
  
哈利一点也不喜欢这样，但他别无选择。他不得不顺应变化，希望最终能找到依托。  
  
布莱克装作思考了一下。“从现在开始，你和我一起上黑魔法防御课。”哈利很惊讶，但斯莱特林还没说完。“斯拉吉擅长防御术，但我真的受不了他。还有，不管怎样，你都不能和阿不思·邓不利多决斗。”  
  
哈利瞪大眼睛。“就这样？”他脱口而出。  
  
“嗯？我可以要求更多吗？”哈利没有回答，另一个男孩开口：“如果你真的是一个先知，我想请你说出我的未来。你看着我的时候能预见什么吗？”  
  
哈利停顿了一下，表情奇怪地看着巫师。  
  
哈利觉得他应该知道答案。毕竟，小天狼星给他看了布莱克家族挂毯，甚至还指出了菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克在哪里，小天狼星的名字又曾经在哪里。如果他多加注意，他一定会找到菲尼亚斯·布莱克的名字，甚至他的死亡日期。  
  
“嗯？”  
  
哈利慢慢地摇了摇头，“我不是先知。”  
  
布莱克咕哝着什么，听起来像是‘我就知道’。  
  
“哦，好吧，那就照我说的做。不过，不要搞错了。这次我是出于善良帮助了你，不会有第二次的。所以不要搞砸了，也不要忘记这一点：你可能认为自己不需要帮助，但想在这个复杂的世界里独自一人仍然是一个糟糕的想法。”

* * *

“他回来了！”当哈利走进格兰芬多公共休息室时，维吉尼亚惊叫道。“你没事吧？”  
  
哈利没有回答她，坐在他看到的第一把扶手椅上。  
  
“哦，你当然没事，”她自问自答道。“他关你禁闭了吗？已经有三个格兰芬多学生被处罚了。”  
  
哈利思考了一下这个问题。“我觉得没有。”这倒提醒了他，下周三他还要和梅斯默一起留堂。  
  
“好吧，那你轻松了。”她想让他高兴起来。“他的惩罚是最严厉的。而且，我们已经失去了三十分。我们应该难过的但...”她耸耸肩。“往好的方面想，你还在这里。”  
  
哈利听到这个这个提醒，呻吟了一声，双手捂住脸。  
  
他已经被困在过去整整一个星期了。而且这一星期内，就如何回到20世纪上，他没有一点进展。  
  
他甚至没有告诉这个阿不思·邓不利多他是一个时空穿越者。  
  
整个时空旅程就很糟糕。  
  
“他在哪儿...”他摆着一张苦脸，怀疑他是否能成功称呼年轻的邓布利多为‘阿不思’。  
  
幸运的是，女巫似乎明白他指的是谁。“我想他在走廊里巡逻吧。你知道，他很担心你。我猜他是找借口去找你，但你们一定是错过了对方。不知道他什么时候回来。”  
  
所以哈利今天也不打算告诉他。  
  
哈利不知道他是想笑还是想哭。  
  
照这样下去，他会怀疑自己是否还会说。  
  
想到这里，哈利深深地叹了口气，在弗吉尼亚的朋友们把她叫走后，他倒在扶手椅上，拿出口袋里摸到的第一件东西。指尖翻转着DA币。  
  
哈利没有把它交给菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克，因为这感觉像是投降并承认自己是个骗子，即使他知道自己没有做错任何事。但他也有一种无法解释的想要留下它的冲动。可能是因为在他拥有的东西中，DA硬币是最能让他想起家的。  
  
哈利突然想起了赫敏把金加隆分给DA成员的那天。  
  
“看到硬币边缘的数字了吗？在真正的加隆上，这只是一个序列号，代指制作这枚硬币的妖精。但在这些假币上，数字会随着下次会议的时间和日期变化。日期改变，硬币就会变烫，如果你把它们放在口袋里，你就能感觉到变化。现在我们每人拿一个，当哈利确定下次见面的日期时，他会改变硬币上的数字，我在硬币上施了变化咒，所以它们的日期都会变的一致的。”  
  
哈利停下来，慢慢地，他有些怀疑的将硬币举过头顶。  
  
如果他改变了他的硬币，那么也许1996年的DA币也会改变。如果他能和DA成员们沟通...比如说，如果弗雷德或乔治看到他在1896年，他毫不怀疑他们会把硬币给邓布利多教授看，然后...  
  
他把DA币握的更紧了，当他匆忙离开公共休息室回宿舍时，兴奋的情绪如潮水般涌上心头。等到他坐在床上，哈利把魔杖放在DA硬币上，兴奋地笑着，将日期改到了今天。  
  
他随时都可能回家。都不用一分钟，他就能回家了。他很快就会回去和他的朋友们..。  
  
微笑减弱了。  
  
如果它真的起作用的话，这肯定是在他们到达神秘事务司的一周后。  
  
换句话说，要拯救他困在神秘事务司的朋友们已经太迟了。  
  
哈利大声咒骂，急忙把日期改了回去。  
  
在最关键的时刻，他忘记了他还要去救他的朋友们。如果他现在回去，一切就太晚了。  
  
哈利又一次咒骂，绝望地试图想出方法来帮助朋友。  
  
然后他猛的一拍脑袋，答案是显而易见的。  
  
他只需要提醒凤凰社去营救他们。他已经在过去了，所以如果他现在警告他们，他们肯定会做好万全准备的。  
  
幸运的是，他甚至可以直接把这个信息告诉阿不思·邓不利多。  
  
哈利又看了一眼DA币，最后一次把日期改成了1996年的9月10日。  
  
让邓布利多相信他是一个时空旅行者是完全来得及的，哈利还得告诉邓布利多，他必须拯救那些仍然被困在神秘事务司的DA成员。哈利怎么说服他并不重要。他必须这么做。  
  
而且，谁知道呢？如果成功了，哈利就会在星期三莫名其妙的消失在他面前，那这个男孩将别无选择，只能相信他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注：  
>    
> 所以，我看了《格林德沃之罪》，现在有点纠结。一方面，我喜欢里面的部分情节，另一方面，JKR似乎不太注重剧本的连贯性，我需要剧情的连贯，而不是各种炫技。  
>    
> Decisions,Decisions…  
>    
> 我希望大家能喜欢这部电影，也希望你们能喜欢我的小小章节。


	11. 错误时机

星期二早上醒来，哈利变得刚毅坚定。

他要告诉阿不思·邓不利多他是一个时间穿越者。他一找到他，就要告诉他。

他注意到面前的床是空的，于是他站起身，朝格兰芬多的浴室走去。

等他打开门时，他发现阿不思·邓不利多还在里面。

“抱歉，”他一边关门一边咕哝着道歉。

“不，不！我快好了！”

从门的另一边，他听到一阵嘶嘶呻吟。

“好吧。那个，不好意思，你能把我的魔杖递给我吗？”哈利朝级长的床走去，然后他听到对方说:“没记错的话，它应该在最上面的抽屉里。”

找到魔杖后，哈利又去拿了他的，敲了敲门，等待级长开门。但没有回应，他深吸一口气，打开了门。

看着阿不思·邓不利多刮胡子有一种荒诞感。事实上，自从他的时间旅行事故以来，哈利不得不忍受着各种遭遇，但这也许是他目前为止见到的最奇怪的一件。

剃刀割破皮肤时，巫师痛苦的嘶嘶吸气。

哈利注意到镜子照出的脸上有许多伤口，于是把魔杖递给了他。“你其实可以用修面咒的，知道吗？”

“我想试试运气，”他告诉他，然后小心翼翼地摆好锋利的剃须刀，好像它被诅咒了一样。“我早该知道的。”看到他的魔杖，他的脸变得柔和了。“好吧，你好，”他向魔杖问好，就像面对一位老情人。他小心翼翼地拿起那根冒出白色火花的魔杖，高兴地挥了会。然后，他把魔杖指向脸，脸上的伤口立刻愈合了。“让我们看看......”

男孩做了几个复杂的手势，剩下的胡须也消失了。

哈利挑眉。“你...对你的毛发使用了消失咒？”

上次这么做的人是西莫，他失去了他的嘴巴，他的室友们共同努力才把他修复好。

邓布利多喃喃自语道:“考虑到以往的事故，也许我不该那么做。”他草草挥了几下魔杖，然后松了一口气。“我承认我确实担心过，但还好没什么事发生。”然后对哈利笑了笑。“早上好，哈利。”

“早上好，卫生间用完了吗？”

“是的，是的。”他小心拿起剃须刀和牙刷。“浴室是你的了，”他说着离开了房间，轻轻地关上了身后的门。

哈利叹了口气，疲惫地用手捋了捋头发。

“坚持住，哈利，”他低声说，“就快结束了。”

DA币必须发挥作用。而如果邓布利多教授知道他的朋友有危险，他不可能不去神秘事务司。所以哈利要做的就是警告年轻的阿不思·邓不利多，然后一切都会好起来。

当他洗澡的时候，哈利开始想象等他回去后会发生什么。

至少，他终于可以有一些应得的假期了。现在哈利甚至觉得自己不会介意回到德思礼家。然后他还得和邓布利多教授谈谈。哈利不知道这次谈话会是什么样子，但他想，要是知道他见过这位老人的年轻时期，这感觉一定很奇怪。

哈利想象着自己告诉罗恩告诉他看到阿不思·邓不利多刮胡子的样子，一想到罗恩会有什么表情就窃笑起来。

他忍不住陷入了对未来的无限幻想，一边心不在焉地对着镜子检查自己的脸，再用冬青木魔杖使出修面咒。

在完成清晨的沐浴后，哈利穿好衣服离开了浴室。他刚拿起书包，就听到一声尖叫。

“你在干什么？”一声大喊接着从公共休息室的方向传来。

“我该说什么呢？”他听到邓布利多的声音愉快地回答道，他朝那个方向走去。

“你真可爱！”

“我不可爱！”

“当然，当然，我表示最诚挚的歉意，阿贝，抱歉，阿不福思。”

当哈利走进公共休息室时，他看到年轻的邓布利多正摩擦着他的脸颊，并且离他的兄弟一步之遥。

“你这么叛逆，和可爱完全不沾边。”

阿不福思又后退了一步。他怀疑地问:“你干了什么？”看着他哥哥的轻声低笑，他脸色苍白。“好、好吧，在你恢复正常前，离我远点，我不想参与你的疯狂计划！”

“一切还好吗？”看着三年级生逃向远处，哈利问道。

“没错，没错。”哈利观察着他的表情，阿不思的眼睛闪闪发亮。“一切都很好，哈利。现在，我们应该去上哪些课？”

哈利皱了皱眉头，然后召唤来他的书包，看了一下时间表。“魔药学和变形术”看到那人的笑容，他好笑地摇了摇头。“不过我们得先吃点东西。”

“当然，”当他们俩离开公共休息室时，阿不思迅速地回答，当他们离开格兰芬多大楼后，他又开始沉思:“我想知道是否会有吟唱麦片。”。

哈利皱了皱眉头，“吟唱麦片。”

“当你把牛奶倒在谷物上时，它们就会发出歌声，”他迅速地回答。“根据你的用法，歌曲也会有所不同。”看了看格兰芬多桌上的东西，他轻轻地叹了口气。“我不可能总是如愿，”他坐在哈利旁边说。然后看向教师们的坐席，若有所思的沉默了。

哈利跟着他的目光，看到菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克和霍格沃茨的天文学教授卡西尼教授正聚精会神的交谈。在听到了校长说了什么后，女巫扬起眉。

“出什么事了吗？”

级长没有回答。

* * *

“但这说不通啊！”在吃过早饭后，卡西欧皮·卡西尼惊呼，她惊讶地发现校长办公室里所有的窗帘都拉上了。“这是不可能的！”

“真令人惊讶，我也得出了同样的结论。”菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克说道。“尽管如此，我还是希望你能给我一些新的想法。我知道这有点太乐观了，但我仍然希望...”

她语无伦次地说。“呃、好吧...我能说什么呢？”她指着校长办公室的天花板，他们可以在黑暗中看到星空。“这根本不可能...这根本不可能！”

“可是，这就是神秘事务司记录下来的情况，”校长思考着看着天花板上的天空复制品说。“不管看起来有多么不可思议，9月1日的天空就是这个样子。”

她无声地摇了摇头。“这是不可能的，”她低声说。“而且我会注意到的，如果—”

“几分钟后，一切都恢复了正常，”他说。“而且直到第二天才发现了这种异常现象。除非巧合，否则你不可能看到它的。”

校长挥动魔杖，月亮上出现了一个时间戳。“这件事发生在欢迎宴会前不久，”他宣称。“你不可能注意到。事实上，我们真的很幸运，神秘事务司的仪器观测到了。他们请我们对这一情况提出新见解。所以既然你是我们现在的天文学教授，我问你:你认为这意味着什么？”

她目瞪口呆。“唔、嗯—”她语无伦次地说。“我们、我们确定这不是开玩笑？记录没有被篡改吗？”

“确定。此外，我刚刚收到一只猫头鹰传来的信息，说今天凌晨的日出前又发生同样的事情了。我还没有收到他们的观测记录，但是他们向我保证天空和这个没什么不同。”他用魔杖指着天花板。

“星星是不会动的！”她叫道。“不会变这样的！”她指着那些乱摆的星星，星星开始闪烁，仿佛在嘲笑她。“都乱套了！他们不在他们该在的地方！昴宿星，小天狼星，火星，土星和木星。他们到底在干什么？”

布莱克教授若有所思地看着小天狼星。“的确。”

* * *

当普林斯教授给学生讲解月光石的各种特性时，哈利开始思考如何向右边的那个巫师解释，他是一个时间穿越者。

第一步是下课后把巫师堵在角落，确保没有人会听到他们的谈话。这可不是一件容易的事，因为总有人试图吸引他的注意力。

到目前为止，他唯一明确了的选择就是扮演这样一个剧本：一个无助又迷茫的新生不希望任何人知道他在课堂上出现了问题。

第二步是证明他是一个时间穿越者。毕竟，如果有人告诉他他来自未来，哈利会认为那家伙是个疯子。那个时间旅行者需要给他证据，证明他是货真价实的。

问题是:他得怎么证明他不该去圣芒戈特？

首先，他考虑给他一些来自未来的基本知识，但他随后意识到他对九十年代后期一无所知。他所掌握的任何信息在几十年内都无法得到证实。然后哈利考虑利用他从未来得到的关于阿不思·邓不利多的知识。

哈利在羊皮纸的边上画了一个问号，然后偷偷地看了巫师一眼，巫师神秘地看着魔药师，同时用羽毛笔写下了自己的感悟。邓布利多感觉到哈利在看着他，于是转过头，微笑。

哈利立刻把目光移开，写下了月光石的第三个用法，随后又写下了第四个。然后他摆好拿羽毛笔的姿势，假装在听魔药师讲课。

问题是，他不知道可以用什么当筹码。

阿不思·邓不利多，霍格沃茨校长，前变形教授，格兰芬多学院院长。获梅林勋章，因打败黑巫师格林德沃和他发现龙血的十二种用途而获一级勋章。他还出名的喜欢室内乐和保龄球。

哈利所知道的关于巫师的一切都写在他的巧克力青蛙卡片上。现在看来，这算不了什么，哈利对他的过去和将来知之甚少。像他这样出色的巫师，任何人都可以告诉他，他会出名，会很伟大，或者在霍格沃茨教变形术。这几乎不算来自未来的信息，而仅仅是一种常识或一种有根据的猜测。

也许室内乐可以奏效，但是如果有人告诉哈利他喜欢飞行，他不会感兴趣的。

“别胡思乱想，”他的右边的人在他的耳边低语。

哈利叹了口气，“我没。”

他还有一天的时间来寻找答案。

* * *

午餐时，红褐色头发的少年看向教师们的桌子，校长和卡西尼教授仍在那里进行着深入的讨论，哈利再次问道是不是出事了。

邓布利多的眼睛仍然盯着教师们的桌子，他回答说:“他们正在谈论一些相当麻烦的事情。”他若有所思的沉默了。“我想我得问问菲尼亚斯他知道些什么。”

“真令人不安。”

巫师眨了眨眼，转向他的方向，微笑。“不用担心，哈利。这只是关于天文的。现在，我们又有什么课呢？”他重新拿起魔杖，脚上的包嗖地一声跳到膝盖上，打开了包，两张羊皮纸漂浮到眼睛的高度

这是这位巫师目前为止做过的最懒的行为，而且他并没有打算停止继续用魔杖处理任何琐碎的事情。

他看了看右边的时刻表，又扫了一眼左边的羊皮纸。“啊，是的，”他沉思着。“我完全忘记了这件事。”

哈利皱了皱眉头，试着读上面写的东西，看起来像是一种药剂的配料单。

他心不在焉地抚摸自己的下巴，眼睛闪烁了一下。然后闭上眼叹了口气。“没错，我想这说得通了，至少我知道今晚要做什么了。”

哈利呆住了。“等等，什么？你、你不能这样！”

这不可能。巫师就不能该死地安静一天吗？好吧，在决斗事件之后，他也许一直在拖延时间，但是，说真的，他必须得趁他不注意施咒，把他五花大绑在椅子上后，才能和他来一场对话吗？

邓布利多撇了撇嘴。“恐怕我必须这么做，哈利，”他温柔地告诉他。“尽管如此，这仍然是我最不想做的事情。”

“那到底是什么？”

“这个，”他边说边挥了挥魔杖，纸条又回到了背包里，“是我对一种药剂的一些粗略的想法，是一些逆健忘药剂的草案。我想在国际药剂大赛上展示它。”他停顿了一下，摇了摇头。“不过，我们应该把重点放在更重要的事上，赶紧上下一课，你同意吗，哈利？”

* * *

“我不知道你这么喜欢神奇动物保护，”哈利在他们的神奇动物保护课上评价道。

邓布利多挠了挠嗅嗅的肚子。“奇妙的生物，不是吗？不过，如果你要和其中一只开茶话会的话，我建议把茶匙藏起来。”

哈利好笑地摇了摇头。“我一个朋友在给我们上课时，把一些妖精的金子藏在地下，”哈利说道。“我们每人得到一只嗅嗅，必须在课程结束前找到最多的黄金。”

红褐色头发的同学对着这个神奇动物微笑。“那你的朋友一定是一位优秀的老师。不过，恐怕今天不会有寻宝活动。”

他想他本该很清楚的，哈利想着。当另一个巫师把嗅嗅小心翼翼地放在地上时，他忍不住笑了起来。这个生物左看右看，试图找到一些有价值的东西，最后当哈利递给他一些食物时，它朝哈利的方向走去。

毕竟，哈利情不自禁地想，他就是那个在办公室里养了一只该死的凤凰的人。

哈利平静下来，嗅嗅抓住他的手腕开始吃东西。

也许他并不真正了解阿不思·邓不利多，但是他知道有一天他会拥有一只凤凰，他会称它为福克斯，并且会用它给一个秘密组织起名，目标是击败伏地魔的凤凰社。他可能想的有点过了，但是他怀疑阿不思·邓不利多对这些神奇生物有些异常着迷。

现在，如果他能找到方法在魔咒课后和他独处...

嗅嗅突然拥抱了他，但是红头发的巫师轻轻地拉住了那个生物。“喂，这样不太好，”他轻声告诫它。“你为什么不把偷来的东西还回去呢？”

嗅嗅看向别处，但巫师一直看着它。嗅嗅瞥了他一眼，不情愿地递给他一枚从肚子上的小袋子里掏出的大金币。

“很好，”他一边把假币给哈利，一边赞扬它。然后他挠了挠嗅嗅，又递给他更多的食物。

哈利咒骂一声，赶紧把DA币放回口袋里。

* * *

原来哈利并不需要把邓布利多绑在椅子上。

“你来这儿已经一个星期了，不是吗？”他在魔咒课之后问他。“我希望这对你来说不是很艰难。你过得怎么样，哈利？”

哈利耸了耸肩。“这是...”他皱眉，试图找到正确的词。“这是忙碌的一周，”他觉定下来。

发生了这么多事，哈利很难相信自己才过了一周。从梦见伏地魔扑向他的奇怪催眠，到他与邓布利多的决斗，再到菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克，他身上发生了太多的事，留下了太多的问题和太少的答案。

唯一的安慰是，他终于开始了离开这该死的世纪的计划。

红褐色头发的人点点头。“你在这里相当引人注目，所以我想这并不奇怪。”他勾唇。“你会超越自己的。”

哈利突然转过头来。

“毫无疑问。”过了几秒钟，邓布利多补充道。看到哈利看着他，他笑了。“有些人就是这样。”

“怎样？”

但是巫师没有回答他，他也没有再说什么，直到他们两个面对着胖夫人。

“口令？”胖夫人问他们。

邓布利多转向他，期待地看着他。

哈利叹了口气。 _“Tempora mutantur。”_ 胖夫人点点头。“我知道密码，明白吗？”他一开门就告诉他。

但是巫师只是笑了笑，“我想知道...你清楚它是什么意思吗，哈利？”

哈利皱了皱眉头。“有关时间的，对吧？”

“的确如此。 _Tempora mutantur的意思是‘时代变了’_ 。”哈利对此皱起了眉头。“这只是一句格言 _‘Tempora mutantur，nos et mutamur inillis’_ 的一部分，其字面意思是‘ _时代在变，我们在变_ ’。”

哈利对此嗤之以鼻。

邓布利多搜了搜他的口袋，找到了一个铜制怀表。“看来我们还得等一段时间才能吃晚饭。”他瞥了他一眼，问道:“我知道这肯定是你脑子里最遥远的事情，但你做完作业了吗？”

哈利茫然地看着他，他好笑地摇摇头。

“那么，我想我该帮忙了。人们对你的期望会和你所习惯的有很大不同。所以需要我找个地方让我们两个好好复习一下功课吗？”

“是、是的！是的，当然。”他努力不要表现的太开心，因为他意识到这就是他一整个星期以来一直在寻找的机会。

* * *

邓布利多困惑地笑了，因为很明显，哈利要做的第一件事就是占卜。“看手相！”他扬了扬眉毛，低声笑了起来。“真方便，”他说，然后伸出右手。“那么，我想我不能让你失望，请你预言下我的未来。”

哈利慢慢地瞥了一眼那只手。

他知道阿不思·邓不利多不相信占卜，但也许他会相信时间旅行，这可能会打破僵局。

他假装看着生命线。“你的寿命会很长。很长的寿命。就像...我是说一百年。”

邓布利多的嘴角抽搐。“真的。”哈利点点头，阿不思低声笑了起来。“不幸的是，长寿不是幸福生活的保证，所以你还能告诉我什么呢？”

哈利皱起了眉头。“而且...你会有一个成功的人生。”红褐色头发的阿不思露出一丝怀疑，但哈利没有看见。“你会有很多头衔...还有一张专属的巧克力青蛙卡。你也会被许多黑巫师恐惧。你将在霍格沃茨教书。”

“我是个好老师吗？”他问。

“最好的。”

他的嘴角又抽了两下。“你太客气了，哈利。”然后他指着摊开的手掌上的一行线。“这条线怎么样？”

哈利皱起了眉头。“嗯...”他握住他的手，想弄明白应该这是哪一根。可能是心线。

也就是说邓布利多想让他谈谈自己的感情生活。

他对这个主意嗤之以鼻，他能说什么呢？

“恐怕你是个单身汉，”他说，眼睛死盯着手掌。

当哈利看向阿不思的时候，巫师抬起了头，闭上了眼睛。“我明白了，”他哼道。“那么，我现在应该问你几个有关看手相的问题。”

哈利眨了眨眼，“你没有占过卜。”

他点头承认。“确实，我只是个业余爱好者。这方面的知识严重匮乏，但我认为我还是知道点基础知识的。那么，正常是用哪只手来看手相呢？”

哈利皱起眉头，努力回想。

你的手证明了你是谁。你所做的代表了你的为人，是你的行为定义了你。惯用手反映了你所做的事情，因此也反映了你的过去。而非惯用手是尚未走上的道路，换句话说，是未来。

哈利一动不动地看着巫师的右手，咒骂着。

“你没给我右手！”

红褐色头发的少年轻笑。“没有吗？”他举起手。“好吧，我得告诉你，事实上，这才是我的右手。”

哈利怒视着这个仍在暗自发笑的巫师。“你会被霍格沃茨开除的，”他突然告诉他。

邓布利多笑了。“啊，是我不知道的事情。终于开始让人兴奋了。这是真的吗？”

“两次”

“所以第一次显然没有成功，我又回来了。”他明智地点了点头。“让我有第二次机会重复这个壮举？”

“我说过你会活得很久吧？你最后会变得像个疯老头！”他叫道，而邓布利多则低笑了起来。“还有我说过的那些头衔？你会失去他们的，因为你老了！”

“啊，但是我还留在巧克力青蛙卡上吗？”

“魔法部找到了你的地下军队，所以你要逃跑！”他叫到，巫师的笑声越来越大。“整个巫师世界都会追杀你，因为他们认为你想接管魔法部！”

“我还以为我老了会觉得无聊呢。不过，我为什么要在暮年接管魔法部呢？”

“你疯了。”

他叹了口气。“我想那是没道理的。好吧，如果这是你的OWL考试，而我是你的考官，我想我应该会给你一个A。我很抱歉，但是你需要更多的努力才能得到O。”

哈利嗤之以鼻。

“你想让我试试吗？”邓布利多提出。“我永远不会成为一名占卜学教授的，但我认为自己已经学到一些技巧了。”看到哈利怒视着他，他叹了口气。“我想是的。真可惜。”

哈利根本不在乎邓布利多又想出什么来。哈利已经努力告诉他了，他知道未来，而他所做的一切就是嘲笑他，说他会得一个A。他，一个来自未来的巫师，在预知未来方面几乎没有通过考试。

邓布利多怎么会知道他没通过模拟OWL呢？除非那个巫师自己就是一个时间旅行者，否则他是不可能知道的。

哈利深深地吸了一口气，试图回忆起他真正想做的事情。“你告诉我你不相信占卜。”

他闭上眼睛，点了点头。“我想是的。预知未来，听起来就不太可能。”

哈利犹豫了一下。“还记得我告诉过你我去旅行吗？”慢慢来，慢慢来。

眼睛仍然闭着的，邓布利多轻声笑了。“当然了。我记得我非常好奇。我甚至会想象你在不同的地方，想看看你是否适合那里。但这好像是很久以前的事了，知道吗？”他睁开眼睛看着他。“但那只是上周的事。”

哈利一想起他被困在这里整整一个星期，就面露痛苦。“好吧，我怀疑你能不能想象出来。你看，”他慢慢开口，并且选择忽视那个不再笑的巫师，“我没有...嗯，我没有在空间上旅过行。”

哈利终于看向他面前的那个人，阿不思面无表情。

哈利的内心开始崩溃。阿不思·邓不利多感到惊讶吗？震惊吗？他是相信他还是觉得自己在嘲笑他？

他突然决定开门见山。“我是一个时间旅行者，”他脱口而出。“来自...我来自未来。”

每次哈利推测年轻的邓布利多的听到这话会有什么反应时，他经常想象他当场就相信了，问他是怎么做到的，他的脸上带着微笑，闪烁着眼睛乞求他告诉他未来会是什么样子。但有时候，他也会想象他露出一副悲伤失望的表情，告诉他不要嘲弄他，诚实一点，而不是编造一些难以置信的故事。

但是邓布利多只是说，“啊。”

哈利眨了眨眼。“我是认真的。我真的是一个时间旅行者。”看到巫师面无表情的脸，他急忙说:“我来自未来，你得相信我。”

在他反应过来前，哈利已经脱口说出一切。他在1996年是怎样的，如何与他的朋友去神秘事务司救教父。如何和朋友发现这是个陷阱，又是怎么被攻击的。他告诉他罗恩被一些奇怪的大脑攻击了，还有袭击赫敏的诅咒。他告诉他满屋子的时间转换器的事情，以及后来他什么都不记得了，但当他最终离开魔法部的时候，一个女巫告诉他，他一定是错过了霍格沃茨特快列车，这太荒谬了，因为现在还没到年底，知道吗？然后他是如何决定顺其自然，并希望邓布利多教授能知道怎么解决。

听到这些话，阿不思·邓不利多忍不住苦笑起来，“看到我这么年轻，你一定很吃惊吧。”

哈利忍不住笑了下。“嗯，对我来说，你已经超过一百岁了。这很艰难，知道吗？我是说，你不是邓布利多教授。”

“事实上...”

“是的，你就是他，我知道。只是...你还没成为他，对吧？”

也许是因为没有胡子或者是这些赤褐色的头发。也许是因为他比较年轻，但哈利有时候几乎会相信这个阿不思·邓不利多只是一个亲戚。他很少会有这种想法，但还是发生过一两次。

大多数时候，如果哈利皱眉去看，角度正确，他就能看见邓布利多即将成为的那个老人。事实上也相当容易。每当什么特有趣的事情发生时，他都有同样的神情举止，看上去他想提醒自己不应该表现的很享受这一切，而应该表现得像一个负责任的成年人。

但是，哈利觉得这双深蓝色的眼睛里少了点什么。如果没有这些东西，他还算是邓布利多教授吗？

阿不思·邓不利多对他眨了眨眼，哈利笑了。

他可能只是想太多了。

“我知道这听起来很疯狂。我没有...我没有任何证据可以证明，但这是真的。”

“听着，哈利—”

“你喜欢凤凰，是吗？”看到那个男人眨眼，他继续说，“你将来会有一只。我不知道你是怎么得到它的，但它的名字叫福—”

“—福克斯。”

哈利点点头。“我知道这还不够，但这是我的全部信息了。所以，请相信我。”

“哈利—”

“因为如果你不相信我，我真的不知道该怎么办...”

“哈利—”

”—我真的需要你的帮助—”

“哈利，”这一次他语气更坚定了，“哈利，我相信你。”

哈利呆呆地看了他几秒，甚至不能理解巫师说了什么。

当他终于反应过来，他内心的某些东西突然破碎了。

“哦，谢天谢地。”

如释重负。压倒性的汹涌而来的解脱感。这种解脱感是他一生中从未有过也从未了解的。

好像有一个巨大的负担从他的肩膀上卸下来了。这四个小小的字，对他来说，和海格在他十一岁生日时告诉他的话一样重要。

他甚至没有意识到自己在哭，直到感觉到邓布利多的手在他脸上轻轻地擦干他的眼泪。

“对、对不起，”他哽咽着。

那个红头发巫师的嘴唇张开，露出无奈的微笑。“别这样。你一定吓坏了。”哈利湿淋淋地笑了。“我现在知道了。”

他害怕了吗？哈利想一定是这样。被该死的蝴蝶弄得心烦意乱，暗自为被菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克一时冲动赶出校门而恐慌...回忆自己的遭遇，哈利简直不敢相信自己竟能在这样的情况下坚持下去。

“我很抱歉，哈利，我非常、非常抱歉。”

“这不—”哈利无奈，把脸从邓布利多的手上挪开，尽力擦干他的眼泪。

他想说这不是他的错，但他说不出口。在很多方面，从他的角度来看，确实有一部分是他的错。

他不是邓布利多教授，他也知道不仅仅是因为邓布利多教授孤立了他，才让他陷入了这个烂摊子。他知道这一切，但他就是不能放下。而由于级长的友善，他心里一方面会情不自禁地怨恨他，一方面又更多的想去正视邓布利多教授，大声的责备他。

当哈利睁开眼睛的时候，邓布利多正在看别处。

“我想我找到回家的线索了。”

听到这些话，红褐色头发的巫师把头转向哈利。

邓布利多用很小的声音说:“什么？”

哈利急忙翻找他的口袋，然后把DA币摆在面前。就在哈利开始解释的时候，另一个巫师看着那枚假的金加隆，神情莫测。

“变化咒，”邓布利多若有所思。“可以将同一个物品的复制品连接起来，这样，当其中一件发生变化时，其他的也会出现一致变化。”他慢慢地拿起假币，将它举起来细看。“你认为这种联系可以穿越时间，让你与朋友建立联系。”

听起来很疯狂，但是...

“这是我最好的方法，”哈利喃喃地说，“我知道这听起来很傻，也许这只是一厢情愿的想法，但是如果成呢？”

“哦，不要认为我是在评判它。”邓布利多说，眼睛仍然盯着那枚金币。“事实上，这...这相当聪明。孤注一掷？是的。疯狂？对这么一枚看似微不足道的小硬币寄予如此大的信任，的确是疯狂之举。但是，最聪明的计划总是有一点疯狂的意味。事实上，你的想法非常巧妙。”

有那么几秒钟，时间像是停滞了一样，邓布利多一直盯着DA币，表情难以琢磨。最后，邓布利多把DA币放在桌子上，寻找他的魔杖。

他用魔咒指着开始散发出金色光芒的硬币。

邓布利多慢慢地把魔杖装进口袋，咳了一声。“如果这有保证的话，我、我想你很快就会发现答案的。但无论如何，我、我必须先警告你...很有可能什么都不会发生。毕竟，这是一个相当漫长的计划。”

哈利叹了口气，把他的假金加隆装进了口袋。“我知道。但为了以防万一，我需要你为我做点事。”

“什么都行。”

当哈利说起他的朋友们在神秘事务司受到攻击时，先前那张面无表情的脸变得严肃起来。

“你们到底在神秘事务司做什么？”

哈利张开嘴想为自己自卫，但忽然犹豫起来。“这真的重要吗？”他尽力了，但不愿意谈论伏地魔或那个幸存下来的男孩，或者是显而易见地把他们联系在一起的预言。“我知道我搞砸了，但我需要你去救我的朋友。这、这在将来会有意义，但、但你现在不会理解的。”

邓布利多看着他，哈利突然觉得自己变成了十二岁，而红褐色头发的他已经有一百多岁了，邓布利多教授透过他的半月形眼镜看着他，因为他刚才说他对密室‘没什么可说的’。

除了这个邓布利多没有戴眼镜，所以他实际上并没有透过半月形的眼镜看着他。

“那好吧。至少我能有个日期吧？”

“是、是的，日期。”

哈利试图回忆起确切的日期，但是慢慢地意识到他不再确定是18号还是19号了。

“那是1996年，”他慢慢地开始说。“1996年6月。我不记得具体日期了但是是在OWLs期间。那天我在考历史。我不知道这是否有帮助，但是—”

邓布利多的脸色明朗了许多。“实际上这帮了大忙。所以，在1996年6月18日星期二，我将执行一项营救任务.”他笑了。“我想我可以把这个安排在我繁忙的时间表里。”

哈利松了一口气。“谢谢你。”至少，他的朋友们安全了。

“不客气。既然这件事已经解决了，我必须问问你现在打算怎么办。”

“我告诉过你我会等DA币...”

“哈利，”他轻轻地打断，“这、我知道你对这个计划很有信心，但是你需要明白，这不会...”他叹了口气。“这很可能不会奏效。”

“会的，”他固执地回答。看着另一个人，他叹了口气。”“我会想办法回去的。比如，我会看看图书馆里有什么关于时间旅行的书，从那里我会...”他茫然地眨了眨眼，才想起他不是赫敏，这一次赫敏也不会恰好找到需要的书来拯救他了。

天啊，他多么想念她。

“好吧，我们到时再说吧，”他总结道。“我只是...我以后会再处理细节问题。首先是，在图书馆里找到所有关于时间旅行的资料。”

但是邓布利多慢慢地摇了摇头。“我想这是一个相当好的开端，但你的计划中有一个小小的缺陷。你看，哈利，你似乎是在假定时间旅行的方法已经被发现的基础上行动的。”

哈利的心脏停止了跳动。

“我很遗憾地告诉你，它还没有。即使有，”邓布利多继续轻声说，“那也一定是开发的早期阶段。而且无论如何，是神秘事务司在研究时间旅行。我们把在这个部门工作的人称为“缄默人”是有一定道理的。”

哈利惊恐地想起来，他之后在神秘事务部里没有看到时间转换器。这么多的房间，但是没有一个房间与时间有任何的联系。但为什么会有呢？毕竟...

没有人研究时间旅行。

哈利摇摇晃晃地把脸藏在双手后面。“但、但它会有的，对吧？”他颤抖着问道。“一定有办法的！”

“哈利—”

“一定有办法的！我、我必须回去！”

“哈利—”

“你不明白，我必须回家！我不能、不能留在这里！我不能！”

哈利突然想象自己变成了一个老人。一个和邓布利多教授年纪相仿的老人，在和他十五岁的朋友们聊天。所以，他不得不活整整一个世纪，直到他能再次见到他的朋友。

“DA币会起作用的，”他坚定地告诉他，甚至不愿去想他脑子里刚刚想到的那个老家伙。“必须这样。”

邓布利多看起来像是刚刚吞下了什么酸涩的东西。“我只是说，”他努力使自己的声音保持平稳，“你需要考虑一下这种可能性。”

“好吧，如果它不起作用，我就另想办法！”他固执地回答。他双臂交叉，怒视着邓布利多。几秒钟后，他叹了口气。“听着，我真的得回去。我知道这对你来说没有意义，但这很重要。我得回家。”

有那么一瞬间，巫师好像有话要说，他蓝色的眼睛似乎想告诉他一些重要的事情。

但这时邓布利多闭上了眼睛，轻轻地呼吸着。“我明白。你...”他的嘴唇张开，无奈的微笑。“我知道，对你来说，我现在只是一个卑微的霍格沃茨学生—”他在哈利反对前抬起手阻止，“—尽管如此，如果你需要的话，我可以想办法帮助你。”

哈利张开了嘴，但是没有说话。

说实话，他从来没有想过邓布利多不会帮助他，事实上他指望着邓布利多想出办法。但是现在他思考了一下，他基本上是在要求一个他刚认识的同龄男孩成功地完成一项不可能的任务。

为什么那个男孩要帮他？他们并不是朋友，哈利对他来说什么都不是。对他来说，他只是个怪异的新生。他不是霍格沃茨的校长，甚至也不是那个年老而睿智的巫师，守护了霍格沃茨很长一段时间，这个阿不思·邓不利多对他没有任何责任。

但这是阿不思·邓不利多，一个背信弃义的声音在他的脑海中低语，他当然应该帮助你。

“谢、谢谢。我没...”哈利试着微笑，但有些勉强。“我知道我对你的要求很高，也许你没注意到，但我...我真的需要帮忙。”他笑了笑。“谁知道呢？也许我们只是杞人忧天，我明天就可以走了。”

但即使他的计划没有成功，至少他知道现在他不是一个人了，哈利觉得畅快多了。

* * *

当阿不思睁开眼睛时，他看到的是一个再熟悉不过的天花板。

他叹了口气，闭上了眼睛。“该死。”

“他醒了！”他听到弗吉尼亚大声喊道，阿不思听到这响亮的叫声，忍不住皱眉。

“让开，”女舍监命着令女巫，还没等他反应过来，她的魔杖就指在了他的脸上。“你很幸运，塞尔温小姐在爆炸后发现了你，邓布利多先生。你差点就死了。”

听到这个消息，他扬起眉毛，“一场爆炸。”

“你以为我们为什么不允许学生在没监督的情况下酿造药剂？”她叫道。“半夜在地牢里酿造药剂，是什么样的疯狂驱使你这么做？”

阿不思脸皱着，但没有回答，反正她也听不懂。

当阿不思决定修理那位新学生的削笔刀后，他的“逆健忘药水”的研制工作不得不暂停。他非常享受修理那把削笔刀，但他的制药进度已经落后了。也就是说，为了弥补这一点，他一直在日程之外抽空弥补进程。

“知道爆炸是怎么引起的吗？”他问。

“邓布利多先生！！”

他想这已经不重要了，他哀叹道。如果说他以前的日程安排很紧，那么现在他已经赶上了最后期限。他没有办法重新酿制药剂，或者从头开始制造另一种药剂，还得保证按时送到。

他费了好大劲才下了床。“我可以去上课吗，夫人？”

女舍监气得脸涨得通红，但她不情愿地点了点头。尽管如此，她还是气愤的低声说，“别老认为自己比别人懂得多，这是自杀行为。或者更糟，有人会因你而死。”

他远远地朝她微笑。“知道了，夫人。我不会再打扰你了。我相信还有其他学生比我更需要你的照顾。”

等他和弗吉尼亚终于离开后，他叹了口气，召唤他的书包。“我想我应该感谢你救了我的命。”

“你真的应该听她的，”另一个级长告诉他。“我以为..我真的有一会儿以为你死了。”

“对不起，我吓到你了，”他温柔的告诉她。“这绝不是我的本意，相信我。”弗吉尼亚还没来得及指责他，他就朝地牢走去。“尽管如此，颇具讽刺意味的是，因为这次爆炸，我需要前往地牢制作更多致命的药剂。”

女孩没有嘲笑他，而是皱起了眉头。“你为什么要去那？”

阿不思眨了眨眼。“因为我们有魔药课。”看到她慢慢地摇头，他叹了口气。“那么今天是星期几？”

“星期三，”她回答，阿不思又叹了口气。

如果说阿不思很讨厌因为制药或是施错咒在医务室醒来，那他更讨厌的则是因为制药或是施错误咒在医务室醒来后，意识到自己失去了部分记忆。看情况，他星期二的记忆似乎被完全抹去了。

希望他没有忘记什么重要的事情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注:你不会以为事情有这么简单吧？


	12. 结束？

星期三醒来，哈利非常高兴。

告诉了阿不思·邓不利多真相真的让他松了一口气。现在阿不思知道他是一个时间旅行者了，而未来的校长也将拯救他的朋友们，肩上的重担卸下了，他终于可以更轻松地呼吸了。即使DA币今天没能让他回家，至少他确信他的朋友是安全的了。

而且，不管接下来会发生什么，哈利知道，在这该死的十九世纪，他并不孤独。

等哈利走进大厅的时候，他才意识到自己一直在开心地吹口哨。

当他坐在金发的韦斯莱旁边时，哈利想他是否应该直接逃课，去一个安全的地方，以备随时被送回未来。

然后哈利想起邓布利多那晚对这个主意叹气表示质疑。

“你并不清楚这是否行得通，”他提醒他。他停顿了很久，补充说： _“如果真的有用，别忘了，你的朋友们一定会选择最好的时机把你从过去中拉出来。”_

这意味着，哈利叹了口气，他取来了一大瓶南瓜汁，开始吃早餐，返程会在课前或课后， _而不是_ 在课堂上。当然最可能是课后。

“是的。”哈利告诉邓布利多这一点时，邓布利多点了点头。 _“如果你的计划奏效，毫无疑问，它将在明天发生。但如果不是这样...”_

_“如果没有，那就意味着它失败了，对吗？”_

邓布利多慢慢地点了点头。 _“你必须考虑这种可能性。这就是为何你需要假设它不会起作用_ 。哈利，”在时间旅行者开口前，他温柔地告诉他， _“当制定这样的计划时，你需要考虑到所有的可能性，考虑到第一个计划失败的可能，在这种情况下要有一个应急计划。如果第二个计划失败了，你需要为你的应急计划再制定一个备选项。以此类推，直到其中一个成功。”_

事实上，巫师的话很有道理，但这并不意味着他必须喜欢。

哈利叹了口气，离开格兰芬多餐席去上课，想着如果他在魔法史课上消失了，会不会有人会注意到他。

他想他永远不会有答案了，因为他没有在魔术史课上消失。

当哈利走进占卜教室时，他努力回忆起他们谈过的：如果明天不能回家，他们该怎么办。

当哈利告诉邓布利多他们会找到另一个方法回去时，邓布利多闭上了眼睛。 _“那可不容易，哈利。你在盲目行动，目前还没有任何时间旅行的线索。更重要的是，如果你不知道操作方法，处理这类时间魔法会非常危险的。你可能会受重伤或者死亡。”_

哈利没有说他习惯了危险。 _“我都还没有想出一个方法呢，”_ 他只是这样说，这也是事实。

最终，他们决定分开研究，如果他们还没有找到出路，就在学年结束时比较他们的发现。

_“在那之前，有什么发现你会告诉我的，对吧？”_

_“当、当然。”_

埃菲亚斯·多吉盯着他的手。“我不太确定你的生命线是怎么样的，”他最后承认。

哈利摇摇头，试图把邓布利多的脸从脑海里甩掉。“也许我会在这节课后死去。”

埃尔菲亚斯眨眨眼。“为什么这么说？”哈利耸耸肩。“先生？”埃尔菲亚斯举起手，占卜教授朝他们的方向走去。“我看不懂他的手相，”他告诉教授。

“好的，让我们看看问题出在哪里。”巫师握住哈利的手，扬起了眉毛。“好吧，这不是你的问题，多吉先生。你对你这只可怜的手做了什么？”他问哈利。“这远远超出了OWLs的水平。多吉先生，你今天应该找一个不那么难搞的搭档。”

哈利瞥了一眼自己的手掌，埃菲亚斯走开了，他找上了金发的韦斯莱，哈利耸了耸肩。“我看很正常。”

“当然，这是你的手。”他目不转睛地盯着他，告诉他：“虽然我不是看手相的，但是看起来你和死亡之间的关系相当复杂。”

哈利想了想，耸了耸肩。“我想是的。”

他抓住哈利的另一只手，慢慢地摇了摇头。“至少我现在清楚哪类占卜科最适合你了。给你个忠告：永远不要把你的手伸给一位才华横溢的手相家，或者任何相信占卜的人。”

哈利尽量不翻白眼，“我的手怎么了？”

“你已经死了七次了，”他最后说，哈利眨了眨眼睛。“而且，很明显，你会死更多次，我承认我没有费心去计算。这还不包括你已经或即将面临的所有性命攸关的时刻，”他告诉正盯着他看的哈利。撇了撇嘴。“要么是这样，要么就是你觉得修改自己的生命线去惹恼可怜无辜的同学很有趣。那么，哪一个是真相呢？”

他没等回答就站起身来。“打开书第89页，读第七章。还有，你今晚不来留堂是极不明智的”

哈利皱了皱眉头。“等等，留堂？就在今晚？”

他点点头，“既然你呆在这儿，你就无法回避这些。”

哈利张开嘴表示抗议，但是一看到那个男人的铁蓝色的眼睛就停了下来。

“你今晚 _会_ 在这里，”他毫不犹豫地说，“明白了吗？”

哈利闭上了嘴，不情愿地点了点头。

* * *

午饭时间，阿不思在图书馆里逛了一会儿，然后精力充沛地走进黑魔法防御术的教室。

梅里思特教授无疑是一个非常能干的女巫。事实上，经过一番交流，他从教授那里得知，这个女巫以前是个傲罗，她退出现役只是为了结婚过家庭生活。这表明，虽然她还不太熟悉如何上课，但是她在黑魔法防御艺术方面有着惊人的天赋。

阿不思知道霍格沃茨能成为世界上最好的魔法学校是有理由的，但是即使是他也不得不承认，他们能雇佣到她这样的好教师，让他非常惊讶。

但话又说回来，这是黑魔法防御术。如果说德姆斯特朗以研究黑魔法而闻名，那么众所周知，霍格沃茨在黑魔法防御术上有着一定优势，无论是谁得到了这个机会，都保证会有很好的推荐书来发表自己的作品，并且得到不错的薪水。

不，如果说阿不思·邓布利多有一件事可以肯定的话，那就是他们永远都会有合格的教师填补这个职位。他们的老师应该都是像她这样的人才。

阿不思不再吹胡桃夹子的口哨，打开了黑魔法防御术教室的门。

看到哈利已经在里面了，他微笑着朝他走去。“下午好，哈利。”

哈利转过身来，对他微微一笑。“下午好。午饭时我没有看见你。早饭时也没有。”

“是的，是的。”阿不思考虑过告诉他他在医务室的短暂经历，但最终认定这并不重要，不足以打扰这位新来的学生。“我不得不做一些调查，所以没吃午饭，”他平静地回答。

虽然他的药剂确实无药可救，但他还有其他的项目要完成。根据他目前的时间安排和作为级长的职责，他必须尽可能优化了他的时间表，这样他才能继续前进，进行下一个项目。

“哦。 _哦_ 。”哈利转过头，奇怪地看着他。“我明白了”。几秒钟后，越来越多的学生开始进入教室，他犹豫地补充说：“你应该照顾好自己。嗯...把所有的时间都花在工作上不太好。享受在这里的时光吧。”

阿不思叹了口气，只是平和地说：“这很重要，哈利。远比上课或少吃几次午餐重要得多。”

如果阿不思想在他的人生中有所建树，并在三十岁之前拥有一个相当不错的地位，他就需要做好充分的准备，手里要有副好牌。这意味着他必须努力工作，向所有人展现他的才干。如果他想摆脱父亲给他的家族留下的污点，他就不能像他的同学那样悠闲，必须比以往更加努力学习。

巫师的脸慢慢变红了。“我、我知道。嗯...我知道。我知道你工作很努力，我...我只是说，”他告诉他，“你也应该照顾好自己。”

阿不思对他微笑，“明白了。”

他们的谈话在菲尼亚斯·布莱克进来时停了下来。哈利面露无奈，告诉他他已经同意和布莱克一起参加黑魔法防御术。

“你不介意吧？”

阿不思摇了摇头。“一点也不，”他告诉他，尽管他得承认自己确实有一点介意。“我很高兴看到你在格兰芬多以外的地方交到了朋友，”他补充说。这就是巫师现在在霍格沃茨看起来自在多了的原因吧。

新来的学生对他笑了笑，离开他，走向斯莱特林的级长。

校长的儿子在一般人的眼里可能看起来有些无聊，但阿不思对班上的同学很了解，他知道布莱克现在非常满意。阿不思并不知道他为什么会这样，但他猜想大概是因为他先和新来的学生做了朋友。

但或许是一些更邪恶的想法在起作用。菲尼亚斯·布莱克青年可能不是一个坏人,但他是一个布莱克和一个斯莱特林,会利用身边的人达成目的。他很可能是想利用哈利，所以出于完全自私的理由假装他的朋友。

斯莱特林把头转向他的方向，注意到他一直在盯着他，眨了眨眼。

阿不思左眉跳了两下。

* * *

“各位下午好，”梅里教师说，她走到教室的正前方。“我希望你们周末过得愉快。现在，我想我们应该开始每周一次的决斗了。有没有人自告奋勇？”

阿不思笑着，慢慢举起了手。

尽管他和哈利不是班上的搭档，但如果没有人自愿的话，梅里思想教授可能会再次选择他们。今天也许会是阿不思为自己的荣誉复仇的日子。

但是女巫不理睬他。看到其他人都没举手，她开始沉思，“我想我必须选两个了。让我想想...布莱克先生和你...”她指着一个有着浅金色头发的斯莱特林学生。“恐怕我不知道你的名字，”她说。

“斯拉格霍恩，夫人，霍勒斯·斯拉格霍恩。”

“斯拉格霍恩先生，你和布莱克决斗。现在，请你们两个到决斗场去。”

阿不思余光看到布莱克皱着脸，对哈利嘀咕了几句什么，然后带着一种走向断头台的姿态走进了房间中央。

另一方面，贺拉斯则兴高采烈地走进决斗圈。“布莱克，今年的第二场决斗由我们开始，这难道不令人高兴吗？哎呀，我找不到一个更好的搭档来当我们相当有才华的新—”

“渣滓，闭嘴。”

'渣滓'只是咧着嘴笑。“我得说，我知道你在施咒上很有天赋。所以请对我温柔点好吗？”

菲尼亚斯·布莱克假装想了一会儿。最后，他微笑了。

所有人不寒而栗，因为每当布莱克校长心情好的时候，他脸上就会露出这样的微笑。

“不。”

* * *

“你真是一个可怕的幸运符，”布莱克说，他施出一个缴械咒。哈利的魔杖飞向他的手。“相当可怕。”

决斗仅仅持续了两分钟，当他结束的时候，斯拉格霍恩已经失去了知觉，不得不被送到医务室治疗他的烧伤。

“你不应该K.O他的。”

“K.O？”

哈利停顿了一下，“打晕”

“听着，波特。让对手丧失行动能力是决斗中的有效操作。他烫伤了自己又不是我的错！”

菲尼亚斯·布莱克做的第一件事就是往另一个斯莱特林的方向送出一股的水流。等完成了，他马上把水变成了冰，把巫师困住。为了解脱，斯拉格霍恩在自己身上投掷了一枚强力的燃烧弹，但忘了自己很可能会被烧死。

然后布莱克向他的方向施了几个咒语，男孩试图避开它们。

问题是，地板上的水也结成了冰。

他把冬青木魔杖扔给哈利。“我想知道，如果你是他，你会怎么样？”

哈利完全不知道。当他迅速使出缴械咒时想到，而且他不确定自己会不会犯同样的错误。

梅里教授在评价决斗时解释说，菲尼亚斯布莱克的战术，虽然非正统，但非常精巧灵活。毕竟，他控制了决斗圈，还让斯拉格霍恩无法自由行动。然后她问大家斯拉格霍恩应该要怎么办。

“也许他不应该试图解脱，”他向黑魔法防御术教授提议道，教授只是点了点头。“我是说...他的手还是可以动的。”

哈利的回答得了两分，但是，哈利意识到，教授很容易就看出他并没有想出解决方法。

“不知道。”

布莱克的嘴角抽了两下，“至少你很诚实。”

哈利举起魔杖又施展了缴械咒，但斯莱特林飞快地挥动着他的魔杖，哈利的魔杖飞走了。

令人惊讶的是，让他明白还有很长的路要走的不是他与阿不思·邓布利多的决斗，而是他刚才看到的那场。不是每个人都会使出一些哈利仅仅只需要避开的咒语，也不是每个人都傻到给他一个反击的机会。更不是所有的食死徒都像马尔福。而伏地魔，无疑是一个比布莱克或他的任何追随者都要厉害得多的决斗家。

“你会怎么做？”布莱克眨了眨眼睛，但哈利重复了一遍问题：“如果是他对你施展这种咒语，如果是你被困住了，你会怎么做？”

布莱克再次眨了眨眼睛。“我会怎么做？”有那么一瞬间，他好像有些不知所措。“嗯、嗯，我想...”他开始沉思，“我想我会—不，那是个糟糕的主意。也许我—也不会这么做。”

有那么几秒钟，巫师似乎陷入了沉思，哈利想知道他是否还记得他还拿着哈利的魔杖。

但是最后他把魔杖扔向了自己的方向，哈利赶在魔杖掉到地上之前抓住了它。

“如果我是渣滓，”他开始说，脸上露出自负的诡笑，“我会以牙还牙，把他也困住。毕竟，如果两个对手都有相同的障碍，那就等于没有障碍。”

* * *

哈利从来没有像今天这么高兴的离开黑魔法防御术课。

倒不是说这门课不好。事实上非常好。但现在，哈利知道他随时可以回家了。

没错，他被留堂了。但即使哈利突然在教授面前消失，也不会是世界末日。

哈利想逃掉留堂，但邓布利多前一天的警告提醒他，这是个糟糕的主意。

哈利叹了口气，慢慢地走向占卜教室，希望在他到达塔顶之前，他能突然消失，然后回到1996年。

但是他还是爬到了塔顶，哈利走进了房间，有许多眼睛在盯着他看。

梅斯默教授把快凑到书页上的鼻子抬起来，眨了眨眼睛。“已经五点了？”他合上书。“哦，好吧。我想这并不重要。至少你在这里。”

哈利的眼睛盯着封面，发现这是梅斯默教授在他还没来得及看之前就借走的大脑封闭术的书，他不禁有些恼火。

“我要做什么，先生？”

“你面前的桌子上有一支笔，”他一边说，一边拿起书包打开。拿出了几张羊皮纸。“因为我是一个黑暗邪恶的巫师，所以你的惩罚就是做这个测试。”

“等等，什么？”

“嗯，我不知道你之前学了多少了，”他回答。“你以前的老师教过你看茶叶吗？解梦？手相术？骨头术？石头占卜术？字典占卜术？我需要知道这些，所以...”他把测试放在桌子上。“祝你好运。”他瞥了一眼考卷，皱眉。“你会需要它的。你会非常非常需要它的。”

哈利叹了口气，愁眉苦脸地拿起笔。

当他看到第一个问题时，他瞪大了眼睛。

“先生，什么是粉尘占卜？”

“哦，这是沙术占卜另一个术语。”看到哈利困惑的脸，他解释说：“这是一种神圣的占卜术，可以通过从灰尘、泥土、淤泥、沙子甚至是死者的骨灰中解读图案来领悟未来。”

对此，哈利只是说，“啊。”

他抽了抽嘴角。“就像我说的，我不知道别人怎么教你占卜的。有很多方法可以预测未来。例如，我比较喜欢垂摆术和占卜，但我知道有些人倾向于投掷占卜、莎草纸术甚至是血液占卜法。”那个老巫师在哈利的注视下笑了。“有太多方法可以预测未来了，波特先生。我们很难给他们取个好名字。”

哈利回头看着他的试卷，慢慢地，他翻到了第一页。

也许第二个问题会好一点。

但并没有。

* * *

三个小时后，哈利虚弱地把作业交上去。

梅斯默教授瞥了一眼，“第三只眼告诉我，你的现状很危险。”

最可悲的是，哈利竟然相信了他。

“如果你不努力学习，你就不会在占卜方面取得优异成绩，波特先生，”他总结道。“即使你有这种体质，你也不会有好成绩。或者说尤其是在你有这种体质时。”哈利皱了皱眉头，'先知'解释说：“我自己在占卜学上也只是勉强通过了OWLs。”他召唤来一个水晶球。“那么，试着告诉我未来。只有在你真的预见了什么后，你才能离开这里。”

哈利望着水晶球，有气无力地问：“什么？”

“预知未来，然后你就可以离开。不行就在这里呆到天亮。”

“梅、梅斯默教授，”哈利慢慢地说，“我不是先知。”

“是啊，先知不会戴你这样的眼镜”

“我看不到未来，”他坚持，“对不起，但我看不到。”

他扬起一条眉毛，目不转睛地看着他。“为什么？”哈利考虑告诉他，没有人能预见未来。“啊，我明白了。”他点点头，指了指哈利。“你也是那群无信仰者中的一个。你认为没有人能知道未来是什么样。但接下来我不得不问这样一个问题：如果没有人可能知道明天会是什么样子，那你为什么还在这儿学占卜？”

哈利犹豫了一下。“我知道有些人能预见未来...或者做出预言。”

说到最后，巫师的脸严肃起来。

“但那是因为他们是预言家。”

“先知，只有先知才能预言，”他严格地纠正道。

但是哈利没有理睬他。“如果你没有这种天赋......那么再怎么试也没意义。”

梅斯默教授有些困惑地看着他。

最后，他哼了一声。“所以基本上来说，我是被雇来教一些你们学不会的东西的？波特先生，只要接受一些基本的训练，谁都能预见未来。”看到他没有被说服，巫师抿嘴。“好吧，我问你：你打魁地奇吗？”

哈利对这个不合逻辑的结论眨了眨眼，“唔、是的...”

“我确信你会打。现在，你还记得你最近一场魁地奇比赛吗？”

回想起那场决灾难性的魁地奇比赛，他被乌姆里奇终身禁赛，他的火弩箭也被夺走了，哈利的脸色阴沉了下来。

“你记得，不是吗？如果你闭上眼睛，我相信你会记得另一个找球手，人群的尖叫声...”

_韦斯莱那个小傻样,_

_他一个球也不会挡，_

_斯莱特林放生唱：_

_韦斯莱是我们的王。_

哈利摇摇头，试图忘记斯莱特林那首骂人的歌。“是的。”

“很有趣，不是吗？回忆。美好的回忆，不好的回忆，任何事情都可以激发回忆，把我们带回他们发生的那一刻。但那个时刻已经过去了，不是吗？它已经消失了，再也不会回来。那么，让我问你一个问题：预见未来和回顾过去有什么区别？”

哈利停了下来，面带怀疑地看着他。“什么？”

“预见，回顾。有什么区别吗？”哈利有些慌乱，梅斯默教授神秘地笑了。“真的没什么区别。只是方向不同。所以你只需要转转你的头。”

这句话非常有问题。

但是哈利想不出是为什么。

* * *

两个小时后，哈利虚弱地离开了占卜教室。

在不断的疯狂编造谎言后，他成功地逃脱了留堂。起初，他试着告诉教授，他将在惨无人道的情况下死去，但巫师只是翻了个白眼，嘟哝着什么失明的小猫头鹰。然后哈利告诉他，他要去很远的地方旅行，明天不上课了。

“不，你会呆在这儿，”他回答。

然后就开始了一场疯狂的猜谜游戏，哈利把脑子里蹦出的第一个东西说出来，另一个人随机把它推掉。

哈利费了很大的劲才走到七楼，他咕哝着自己受够了这该死的世纪，然后哈利在有求必应屋门前来回转悠了三次。当哈利打开它时，他的心脏停止了跳动。

在他匆忙的徘徊时，哈利要求有求必应屋把他带回家。

然后有求必应屋就这样做了，因为它变成了DA教室。

哈利慢慢地关上身后的门，忍不住走到房间中央，那里放着DA成员曾经坐过的大丝质靠垫，他以前习惯于坐那。

整整五分钟，哈利真的相信自己做到了。整整五分钟，哈利都以为自己回到了1996年，赫敏随时都会开门问他今天要学什么，故意忽视罗恩在她身后告诉她他们不在上课。

然后理智又回来了。只要看看木质书架上的书名，就知道它们不是哈利用过的书。可能是因为那些书要很久以后才会出版。

即使是有求必应屋的魔法也有它的局限性。

哈利叹了口气，把DA币从口袋拿出，举过来看。

“拜托，奏效吧。”

他知道邓布利多看到DA币时有多么担忧。他知道自己看起来一定是走投无路了——也许他确实走投无路了——但是，他想了想，赫敏的DA币的设计是基于黑魔标记。哈利知道，因为他看到过，黑魔标记可以用来召唤其他食死徒。不用说一句话，但他们都知道该幻影移形到哪儿。

哈利忽然想知道他是否需要离开城堡。因为在霍格沃茨是不能幻影显形的。

但也不一定需要离开。毕竟如果哈利一定要找个地方等，他至少会去一个他们知道的位置。

十五分钟后，哈利叹了口气，坐在丝质坐垫上，开始看墙边的落地大摆钟。

十点半。还有时间。哈利所要做的就是等待，然后他就可以安全地和朋友们一起回家了。

就在他等待的时候，哈利突然后悔没有和年轻的邓布利多说再见。巫师非常善良地帮助了他，他看起来正专注于寻找帮他回家的方法，而哈利在他付出这么多的时候甚至没有费心去干什么。

他必须向老邓布利多道歉，不管老邓布利多到底在哪儿。

十一点半的时候，他突然想到邓布利多教授早就知道会发生这种事。从一开始，他就知道。

“你为什么不告诉我？”

他想他很快就能问他了。为什么邓布利多让他在没有任何防备下陷入过去，为什么他一整年都在无视他。当然为了表达他对年轻的邓布利多的感激之情，他承认他也有些话想对老邓布利多说。

十一点四十五分，哈利突然想起邓布利多在离开公共休息室前告诉他，他要制作一种逆健忘药剂。

“哈利，我不想......我不想让你担心，但你也许需要花点时间才能回到1996年。”

“DA币—”

“哈利...它...”级长看上去有些痛苦。“我知道你把所有的希望都寄托在它身上，但是...希望很渺茫。你得承认这一点。”哈利假装不听，他叹了口气。 _“即使我能帮你找到回家的方法，这也不会一夜之间就发生。你至少该明白这一点吧？我们可能在这里弄几个星期。或、或者几个月。我只是想让你—”_

然后他停下来，咽了咽口水。“我知道你非常想念你的朋友，哈利，”他慢慢开口说道。 _“我只是...我只是想让你知道，你不能因为他们不在你身边，而拒绝享受在这里的时光。我只是觉得你也应该...享受当下。不一定要把它看作是对你错误的惩罚。”_

哈利哼了一声， _“什么？我还以为我在度假呢？”_

_“考...考虑一下，好吗？为、为了我？对你来说，呆在这儿不见的就是死刑。”_

11：50，哈利终于愿意承认这根本行不通。

他知道阿不思正在努力寻找方法让他回家。他知道他没必要为他这么做的。他知道他只是想尽量少浪费时间。所有的一切，他都知道。

哈利也知道，把所有负担都强加在级长身上还不领情是非常错误的。他又不是他的家养小精灵，哈利不应该强迫他为自己干活。

所以也许， _只是也许_ ，为了阿不思，哈利应该尊重他的想法。也许他应该试着不要当一个忘恩负义的混蛋，每隔五分钟就拿自己的问题去烦他。而且这里的情况也不是说很糟。比如，这里没有魔法部诽谤他，也没有伏地魔在不久的将来要杀死他。有阿不思·邓不利多在背后支持，也许他可以让自己稍微放松一下。

第二天早上哈利醒来时，他还是在1896年。

尽管哈利忍不住感到有些失望和略微不安，但他只是叹了口气，发誓他至少会努力完成邓布利多的请求


	13. 计划的开始

谢天谢地，当年轻的邓布利多走进公共休息室的时候，他没有问他为什么还在这里。也没有说什么‘我早说了’或者‘我警告过你’，他只是径直走过，好像什么事都没发生过一样。

哈利重重地叹了口气，捏了捏鼻子，颓废地收拾起他的书包。

所以实际上什么都没有改变。这枚DA币只是一个绝望的人的一场赌注。一个没有结果的计划。现在很明显了，如果哈利想回家，对他来说没有捷径可走。

哈利面带痛苦的想，在时间旅行还没有发明出来的现在，他究竟该如何找到方法穿越未来。

他怀疑自己在和阿不思交换意见的时候，甚至连一个想法的苗头都提不出来。

“阿不思，我真的得指望你了，”他低声说。随机意识到自己说了什么时，他脸色变得不太好。

这并不是说他真的有选择的余地，哈利试图为自己辩解。要么是十五岁的邓布利多找到了让他回家的办法，要么就是哈利被困在了十九世纪。

但是把这样的重担放在他的肩膀上真的没问题吗？他忍不住想。如果这个邓布利多再年长一些，如果他是邓布利多教授，那哈利就不会这么不安了。但让一个像他这么大的孩子承担如此艰巨的任务真的可以吗？

哈利还没有仔细考虑这个问题，就离开了格兰芬多塔，朝大厅走去。

当他坐在阿不思旁边时，他想，他自己还有其他问题要处理。哈利很清楚知道他的身份人越少越好。他不能让别人发现，即使是出于意外。但也尤其不能出于意外。

这意味着一切又都回到了那个问题上：哈利需要学习大脑封闭术。

哈利对着盘子呻吟着。

既然梅斯默教授把所有这类书都拿走了，所以开头就不太顺利。哈利可能有些基础，但他知道自己需要学的更好。所以，要么哈利从他的占卜学教授那里弄回几本关于大脑封闭术的书，要么哈利找到一个合适的老师。

哈利忽然停下来，慢慢地转过头。

阿不思正在安静地吃着东西，手里拿着一本书，面包飘在他面前，每隔几秒钟就飞到他的嘴边。他感觉到了自己的视线，转过头来。“有什么问题吗？”

吐司碰到了他的脸颊，阿不思拿起餐巾纸擦去覆盆子果酱，叹了口气。“我想它还需要些修正。有什么问题吗，哈利？”

哈利在脑中思考了几秒，最后摇了摇头。

他不能要求年轻的邓布利多解决他所有的问题。他给自己找借口，如果年轻的邓布利多把时间浪费在教他大脑封闭术上——而哈利甚至不知道邓布利多是否懂大脑封闭术——那么他就是在浪费宝贵的时间。

此外，如果哈利不能找到回家的方法，至少他可以自己学习大脑封闭术。

“没什么。”

他只需要想办法从梅斯默教授那里拿到这些该死的书，然后再自学就行了。这一次他要认真学习，完全掌握这项技术，而不是懈怠地认为自己懂的更多。

毕竟，这是他第一次陷入这种混乱后没处理好问题。

* * *

“先生？”哈利在课后想碰碰运气。梅斯默教授抬起头。看到哈利，他嘴角抽了一下。

“那个...”哈利闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气。“我从图书管理员那儿听说你借了几本关于大脑封闭术的书。”

他露出要笑不笑的表情“是的，”他确认道。“不知道为什么，我突然有阅读的冲动。”

“我想知道......”他小心翼翼地选择合适的用语。“你认为你什么时候能读完它们，然后把它们还给图书馆？”

“哦，我已经全部读完了，”他告诉他。“我只是喜欢在闲暇时阅读它们，坦率地说，我不知道什么时候才会对它失去兴趣。”看到哈利茫然地看着他，他笑起来。“你对大脑封闭术很感兴趣。”哈利没有回答。“我想这是意料之中的，”他开始沉思。“不过，我还是要问：你到底为什么想学这门高贵的艺术？”

哈利没有回答，两个巫师对视了几分钟。

最后，哈利叹了口气。“我看到了...幻觉，”他慢慢地开始说，另一个人表示想听更多。“是我对未来的预测，我认为他们是对的。”

整节课他都在思考两个问题。他如何得到那些书，如何隐藏他是一个时间旅行者的事实，根据其他同学的反应，自从那次与邓布利多的决斗后，他的一举一动都被盯上了。

最终，他决定当一个‘先知’，反正几乎所有人都认为他就是先知，一个奇妙的思想转变也许是塞翁失马，焉知非福。他对未来有所了解？嗯，因为他是一个预言家，所以这是无容置疑的。就让别人认为他们的猜想是正确的好了，而且反正已经足够接近事实了，他不需要再编造一些复杂的故事。

如果他能说服占卜学教授他是一个真正的先知，那么也许他也能说服教授给他这些该死的书。

梅斯默教授的嘴角抽动，“显然你昨天不是这么跟我说的。”

哈利咬着脸颊肉，摇着头，竭力模仿特劳维尼教授。“我害怕真相。拥有第三只眼睛......是一种沉重的负担。”

“它有时也有好处，但，是的......我想是的。”

“我在逃避真相，我......我现在明白了”

从这个人的表情来看，他的开头相当不错。

哈利夸张地叹了口气，尝试运用他在占卜课中学到的虚张声势的技巧，他补充道：“但我很担心.......一些巫师会想要获得我所知道的真相。可怕的黑巫师想通过占卜来达到他们的目的，我只是—”他停顿了一下。“我想保护我的心灵，以及更伟大的存在将授予给我的讯息。”

梅斯默教授双臂交叉，看着天花板。几次深呼吸之后，他说，“你说得很有道理，”他慢慢地开口。“非常合逻辑的想法。”他拿起书桌上的一本书递给哈利。“我想我可以借给你。不过，”他突然把书抽回来说，“我希望能有你第三只眼的证明。那么，我终于可以得到一个预言了吗？我昨晚非常失望，我需要一些保证，证明你确实知道一些关于未来的事情，而不想要偷我的书。”

哈利的脑子一片空白。

“哦，我不知道我是否应该—”

梅斯默教授那双铁蓝色的眼睛似乎在盯着他的灵魂，“我坚持要求。”

有那么几秒钟，哈利注视着他的新占卜教授，内心急切地想找到一条出路。

突然间，他知道自己需要做什么了。

“宾斯教授要死了。”梅斯默教授挑眉，但哈利继续说道：“他将会死亡，变成一个幽灵。他将继续教授《魔法史》，就好像什么事情都没有发生，无数届学生将不得不忍受他的教学。”

梅斯梅尔面带沉思。“是吗？”他闭上眼睛，叹了口气。“对这些可怜的学生来说，那是一个可怕的命运，”他一边说，一边再次睁开眼。最后把书给了他。“我想我们很快就会知道答案的。你仍然需要在你的技能上下功夫，但是我想目前这已经足够了。现在，你得在下节课迟到前赶紧走了。

哈利谢过他，接过书。

“对了，波特先生？”当哈利要关门的时候，他突然说道，“斯莱特林得了十五分。”

* * *

这本书很枯燥，不管他多么努力地集中注意力，他总是忍不住打哈欠，试图找些借口来避免花更多的时间在上面。

尽管如此，他还是坚持了下来，并且养成了随时阅读的习惯。当乌姆里奇禁止《唱唱反调》时，赫敏向他展示了一个咒语，可以把它变成他的魔药书通过检查，他对这本书使了同样的魔法。他别无选择，真的。毕竟，即使没有时间旅行的问题，伏地魔的问题依然存在。

哈利皱眉，不自觉地按摩着他的伤疤。

他希望那次的幻觉不是真的，但就他目前为止的运气来看，他觉得这很不幸就是真的。如果伏地魔在他的脑子里，那么他唯一的防御就是大脑封闭术。

于是哈利继续去读那本该死的书，希望这一次他能够理清思绪。

可悲的是，这似乎比斯内普教他的时候还要糟糕。不管他怎么努力，总有一些想法不可避免地吸引他的注意力，然后他开始担心，无法去想其他的事情。他想知道为什么在那次催眠中他看到了伏地魔，为什么邓布利多教授整整一年没有正视他，或者告诉他他会回到过去，他想知道他会在十九世纪呆多久。

这么多的问题，他知道他在很长一段时间内不会有任何答案。

有时候，哈利甚至会思考神秘事务司的那个预言。

哈利叹了口气，把书摆好放在床上，然后坐在他那张四柱床上。

如果他能...忘了他所有的疑问，哪怕只有一分钟，那哈利也毫不怀疑他能够掌握窍门。或者至少步入正轨。

‘享受你在这里的时光。’哈利突然想起邓布利多告诉他的，‘不一定要把它看作是对你的错误的惩罚。’

但有这么多事情要操心，他怎么可能享受过去的时光呢？即使这不是紧急事件，他也知道它在某种程度上相当重要。

哈利捂脸叹息。

他只是想确认自己确实没走错，没有把一切都搞砸。他需要一个征兆，证明一切都会好起来。任何东西，只要有他的参与，哈利都不会挑剔的。

就在那时他看到了它。

后来，哈利想，他早该清楚的，他不该向命运提出挑战，因为命运只是把他当作玩物一般作弄。但现在，哈利只是茫然地看着枕头上的东西。

* * *

绿蝴蝶回来了。

阿不思看着那只蝴蝶。“没错，就是那只蝴蝶。毫无疑问。”

他翅膀上的图案和阿不思治愈这只可怜的昆虫时注意到的一模一样。此外，尽管他们非常努力地尝试治疗他，左翼还是没有完全治愈，现在有了一个之字形的标记。

“但、但他为什么会在这儿？他为什么会...”

哈利语无伦次，这只蝴蝶朝他的方向飞去，优雅地在他的右肩上落下。

“我想这说明这个小家伙喜欢你，”阿不思笑着总结道。“而且，他现在决定和你在一起了。”

“所以呢？”阿尔托里乌斯哼了一声。“就是说波特现在有一只宠物了？”

附近的几个女孩子咯咯地笑起来，哈利颤抖着把脸藏在双手后面。

祖母绿色的蝴蝶在他头上飞舞，休息室里的男孩们都窃笑起来。、

* * *

新来的学生情绪有些低落，阿不思忍不住想。

从他星期四早上回到公共休息室后，他看起来就明显有些不对劲。当阿不思问他怎么了的时候，男孩环顾了一下四周，似乎是顾及他们的室友，只是叹了口气说他想家了。

阿不思同情地微笑着，但他自己从来没有想家，也不知道该怎么处理这种状况。他曾想过问他是不是发生了什么，但不确定这会不会让情况变得更糟。所以他假装没有看见，希望他的情绪能自己缓和下来。

遗憾的是，即使他看起来稍微好了一点，忧郁的情绪仍然没有离开他。而且，当他不再看那本阿不思还没看到过书名的书时，他要么呆呆地看着那只随时跟着他的蝴蝶，要么就是长吁短叹。

哈利叹了口气。

阿不思犹豫了一下，最终合上了他的变形术方面的书。“我想你对消失咒非常了解，”在阿不思帮助他完成家庭作业的辅导后，他终于说道。“那么，我也许不应该再拿这件事来烦你了。你有什么想做的事吗？”

哈利不自觉地耸了耸肩，“没有。”

“我敢肯定，当你不工作的时候，你肯定有些兴趣爱好。”看到哈利默默地摇着头，他坚持道。“不可能会这样的。你应该会有想做的事情。”

巫师停顿了一下，“我以前很喜欢飞行。”

“以前？”

哈利耸了耸肩，“说来话长。”

阿不思皱了皱眉头，正想要求更近一步的解释时，他发现阿不福思专心致志地看着墙上的一张便条。

“我很抱歉，”他告诉他，眼睛仍然盯着三年级生。“我得核实一些事情。”

他弟弟读任何东西都不是一个好兆头。

当阿不思终于看清便条时，他只是说：“啊。”

阿不福思吃了一惊，瞪着他。“我要做这个，”他声称，语气中带着不容置疑的坚持。“不管你喜不喜欢。”

阿不思慢慢地点点头。“它可能对你有好处。”看到小男孩吓了一跳，他叹了口气。“你真的以为我会不允许你这么做？”

阿不福思似乎觉得这个便条很吸引人。几秒钟后，他才承认：“我的变形成绩不是很好。所以我以为你会告诉我......”他没有说完。

阿不思叹了口气。“你确实没有考好，”他承认。“但我也认为，你应该找到一种更有效的方式打发时间。而不是重复和每一个你不喜欢的斯莱特林打一架。

阿不福思低声咕哝着什么。

这可能对他有好处，阿不思心想。课外活动能让他把自己的精力都用在更有成效的地方。而且谁知道呢？如果运气好的话，阿不福思在格兰芬多学院的人际关系甚至会得到改善，让他可以为自己的弟弟而骄傲。

阿不思满意地想了会儿。最后，他摇了摇头。“二十号，是吗？”他假装沉思。“我想我二十号有空。”

阿不福思吃了一惊，瞪着他。“你要是敢来，我就杀了你！”阿不思低声地笑了起来，对方的眼睛冒着锐光。“喂，回去看你的书，别来烦我！”

阿不思一边笑着，走回到哈利身边，哈利似乎一直在观察他们。“什么事情？”

“哦，我弟弟只是想加入魁地奇队。”哈利突然抬起头，眼睛里露出一丝兴趣，他解释说：“我得说，他很可能会得到他想要的职位。至于阿不福思加入球队能不能让格兰芬多赢得学院杯...”他坐在椅子上叹了口气。“我想我们很快就会知道的。”

有那么一分钟，另一个人看起来在努力假装自己一点也不好奇。最后，他问：“这个团队有什么优势吗？”

阿不思叹了口气。“作为格兰芬多学院的学生，我想我得给出肯定的回答。我们的追踪者很有技巧。”

“但是？”

他犹豫了一下。“但是，坦诚一点说，这并不意味比赛就会得偿所愿。”他抬手撑着自己脸，有些恼火。“追踪者的一个进球只值十分，”他解释说。“抓住金色飞贼值一百五十分。也就是说，如果找球手不好，或者对方有更好的找球手，球队就会有很严重的阻碍需要克服。追逐者必须领先对方至少十六个球才能解决这个问题。”

“这是有可能的，”哈利抗议道。

“也许吧，”他承认。“但不幸的是，一个好的找球手通常会在那之前抓住金色飞贼。必须承认的是，斯莱特林的找球手非常优秀，而且有一把速度超过大多份人的扫帚。自从他加入魁地奇队以来，他从来没有失手过。”他叹了口气。“我想这有点悲观，但是我相信斯莱特林今年会再次赢得魁地奇杯。”

“那么你只需要找到一个好的找球手，”他反驳道，阿不思感叹着格兰芬多的固执。“而且有一个好策略来对付另一个找球手。”

“问题是，一个好的找球手是不够的。维克托·希格斯是一位非常优秀的找球手，虽然我所知甚少，但我想他们需要一位至少和他一样有天赋的找球手，才能找到获胜机会。但我非常怀疑他们能否找到符合要求的巫师。”

哈利皱了皱眉头。“维克托·希格斯？”他似乎在思考这个名字，然后耸了耸肩。“从没听说过他。”

“但是他还是相当有名的，至少在霍格沃茨是这样。正是由于他，斯莱特林在过去的四年里赢得了魁地奇杯冠军。他被选为魁地奇队队长，据说在他离开学校之前，他就会被查德利大炮队招募，换句话说，他将进入英格兰最好的魁地奇队。”

哈利茫然地看着他，“查德利大炮队是魁地奇的顶尖队伍？”

阿不思点点头。当然，过去四年的表现并不是很好，但是根据阿不福思的说法，那是因为过去的四个教练都很糟糕。现在他们已经用琼斯取代了上一任，所以毫无疑问他们将再次崛起，比以往任何时候都更强大。

至少他是这么听说的。

哈利突然窃笑起来。“说真的，你为什么这么肯定他是什么了不起的找球手？”他一边笑着问道。

阿不思叹了口气，“他是这一个世纪以来最年轻的魁地奇球员。”

哈利停止了笑容。


	14. 魁地奇选拔赛

“起来。”

扫帚跳到他张开的手掌上，哈利在黑暗的魁地奇场地上匆匆地骑上了扫帚，然后不由得咧嘴笑了。

“你打算怎么办，嗯，乌姆里奇？”哈利恶狠狠地低语，“你还没出生呢。”

当他离开地面开始飞行时，事情发生了奇妙的变化。

这不仅仅是他离开了大地。当他飞得更高，风吹过他的发丝时，所有的恐惧也都留在了身后。所有那些自他穿越时空以来的担忧，所有的烦恼，他都抛在了地面，他终于自由了。只要他在天空中，他就是自由的。

哈利哈哈大笑，玩闹地在球场上飞来飞去，没有尝试更复杂的动作，只是想让风吹到他的脸上。他没意识到他花了比以往更长的时间才到达球门柱，也没反应过来他需要更多力量去改变轨线。

就在他试图刹车时，出事了。

通常，每当哈利叫他的扫帚停下时，它就会停下来。也许它需要几米的缓冲才能完成刹车，但也仅此而已。然而，这把扫帚有着相当惊人的刹车距离。

这表示，它没有按照哈利的意愿停下来，而是撞到了墙上。

哈利大声咒骂着，勉强控制住自己没有被扫帚甩出去，扫帚在撞击后变得相当疯狂。

哈利把手放在鼻子上试图止血。

扫帚好像出了什么问题，哈利默默想着，它在他两腿之间不停地颤抖。等哈利终于回到地面后，他拿起扫帚，寻找问题所在。

当哈利读到把手上雕刻的名字时，他的心脏停止了跳动。

橡木箭79型.

他借来的扫帚竟然是该死的橡木箭79型。1879年出的橡木箭79型飞天扫帚以其完全缺乏灵活性而闻名，被列为魁地奇最差劲扫帚。橡木箭79在哈利心目中的该呆的地方一直是博物馆。

现在哈利手中就拿着一把橡木箭79型。

哈利呆呆地看着扫帚。

这里也没有火弩箭、彗星、光轮，哈利不由得想。不管他怎么努力。哈利都不会得到银箭或者月光修剪机。

毕竟，那些扫帚都属于另一个世纪。

他沉重地叹了口气。

这情况是注定会发生的。当然，和他想象的出场方式稍微有些不同。一百年来巫师世界肯定发生了不少变化。哈利可能看不出差别，但这并不意味着它们不存在。这只能说明哈利对自己的世界不够了解，所以无法辨认出来。

橡木箭79型对他来说是一件古董，但那是因为哈利不属于这里。在他眼里，这里的每一把扫帚都是古董。也许橡木箭79型对参加魁地奇来说太过糟糕了，他甚至很难控制它。但哈利随即痛苦地意识到，他们可以给哈利现在世界上最好的扫帚，但这该死的什么都不会改变，他仍然很难适应现在的扫帚。看现状，他能得到找球手的位置吗？

哈利看着手里的血，愁眉苦脸。

现状？是的，他不会成功的。他习惯于使用更听话的扫帚，而橡木箭79型扫帚则完全不是这样。他不知道如何控制它，甚至只是轻轻一推。事实上，哈利就不该幻想得到找球手的位置，而应该和一年级生一起学习如何使用这老古董。

一切都归结为此，哈利想，他能挺过这一切吗？他是否可以越过这道障碍，学会使用那把旧扫帚飞行，还是注定要留在地面上？

哈利考虑了一下，他意识到这个问题基本上概括了他的处境，便冷冷地笑了。

他是否能够跨过所有的障碍继续前进，还是会崩溃垮掉？

他慢慢地骑上扫帚。

他想，只有一个办法可以知道。

* * *

_阿不思·邓不利多_

_第一名_

_巴纳布斯·芬克利奖_

一个人往奖杯上吐了口唾沫。

然后他生气地开始用抹布擦它。

他是故意的，不是吗？阿不福思在奖杯陈列室里清理另一个奖杯时，心里怒不可遏地想。不是鞭子，不是镣铐，不，那样太仁慈了。没错，一定要这样。他整个星期都要清理阿不思该死的奖杯。

他小心翼翼地打量着管理员，想知道他是否能击中奖杯并带着它侥幸逃脱。

然后看到了他的视线，算了。

最后一天，他在心里重复着，这是最后一天。再过一天你就不用踏进这该死的房间一步了。

阿不思到底在期待什么？他会突然受到启发，努力在课堂上做得更好？因为自己在阿不思毫无瑕疵的人生履历上是个污点而感到内疚？

行吧，但阿不福思喜欢做与众人期望相反的事。

他停下了清理工作。有那么一瞬间，他以为自己看到了阿不思在闪闪发光的奖杯上凝视着自己，作出裁决。

但不是，这只是他的倒影。

阿不福思撇开脸。

他为什么非得长得这么像他呢？他忍不住想。他们一点也不像，为什么？为什么他们要看起来那么相似，而实际上却完全不同？他在班上表现的有多糟阿不思就表现的有多好，他有多不会处理人际关系阿不思就有多擅长于此，阿不思像他们的妈妈一样冷静沉着，阿不福思则继承了他们父亲的脾气。

然而，每当有人看他的时候，他们真正关注的都是阿不思，从不是阿不福思。就连他们的母亲也总是忙于从他身上寻找阿不思或他们的父亲的身影，从来不看他一眼。

真正看到阿不福思的只有阿里安娜。

一想到他的妹妹，阿不福思停止擦拭奖杯，叹了口气。

在另一个世界里，他忍不住想到，她现在会是一年级生。在一个更好的世界里，阿丽安娜会在这里，在霍格沃茨，而阿不福思会带她参观城堡里连阿不思都不知道的好地方。她的老朋友非常感谢他把他们从斯莱特林的手下救出来，也问过他阿丽安娜怎么样了，为什么不在这里。在那个更美好的世界，阿丽安娜肯定会很高兴和她的这个朋友在一起相处。

他答应过那个一年级生，他会问问他的母亲是否可以给阿里安娜写信，但是他怀疑她的回答。

“别做白日梦了，赶紧干活！”管理员猛地把阿不福思从他的幻想中拉了出来。“现在的年轻人！一些懒虫，以为一根魔杖就能解决一切问题！”阿不福思翻了翻白眼，去清理一个不知道属于哪个娘娘腔的奖杯，看门人不停地告诉他，他什么都不是，现在的年轻人一点不懂得尊重，不清楚真正的工作是什么样子。

阿不福思把他打发走了，继续干活。最后一天，这是最后一天。

在擦完几个肮脏的奖杯之后，阿不福思看了看魁地奇的架子。

阿不福思停了一下，窃笑起来。

如果格兰芬多今年赢得了奖杯，那上面就不会是阿不思的名字，而是他的名字。

这能证明他是否值得留在这里。

* * *

选拔赛的那天，阿不思来了。

“我告诉过你不要来！”阿不福思尖叫，但是阿不思只是笑了笑。

“我能怎么办呢？”他高兴地告诉他弟弟，他的弟弟现在正瞪着他。“作为格兰芬多学院的一员，我对此感兴趣是很自然的，我想知道格兰芬多赢得奖杯的机会有多大。”他拾起手。“不过，如果你不想让我看着你飞，我理解，如果你愿意，我可以在轮到你时离开球场，然后再回来。或者，我想我可以不去看你，如果你能找到我的位置确认的话，我会在每次见到你的时候闭上眼睛。”

“我要把游走球扔到你脸上，”当魁地奇队长朝他们走来时，他嘶嘶地低声说。

她的脸一下子亮了起来。“邓布利多！你也是来参加选拔的吗？”她不理睬他的弟弟，把手放他的肩上，脸上露出温柔的微笑。“我相信你会是一个出色的找球手。”

“我很喜欢魁地奇，但我承认我更喜欢在看台上看比赛，”他亲切地告诉她。

“即使是当守门员，我也相信你会做的很好，”她温柔地告诉阿不思，“毕竟你样样都很出色。”

有人在边上干呕。“对不起，”哈利看到三个人看着他，他说。“我只是...”他窃笑着说。“只是想象了一下那场景。”

女巫看上去要扑到他身上了，她双臂交叉在胸前。“波特，对吧？你想找哪个职位？”

“找球手”

她看了看哈利的扫帚，嗤之以鼻。“那是橡木箭79型吗？这是魁地奇最烂的扫帚。一个带着橡木箭的找球手...”她摇了摇头，看着球场上的其他格兰芬多学生。“我想大家都到齐了。好吧，”她喊道，“不是参加选拔赛的人都到看台上去！”

她指着阿不思几分钟前看到的那些击球和游走球的方向。“要当击球手的，每人拿一根球棒！你的目标是击中尽可能多的找球手！击的最多的进球队。而找球手们，你们必须先在击球手中幸存下来，我们将在十分钟后释放金色飞贼。第一个抓住它的人就能上任。”

不出所料，阿不福思在十分钟内击中了四个找球手，并三次把射向哈利方向的游走球击走。

哈利确信这只是一个意外，他点点头，同时减弱了盾牌魔法。

有趣的是，一个四年级的学生大叫着说抓住了金色飞贼，但是当他落地时才发现那只是一个黄色高尔夫球。

然后突然出现了一堆金色的球，充斥了整个球场。

* * *

看到几百个金色的高尔夫球在球场上自由地飞来飞去，哈利大声咒骂。

抓住金色飞贼？更像是寻找金色飞贼。

“如果抓到的是高尔夫球而不是金色飞贼，”魁地奇队长的声音在球场上回响。“就算出局。”

哈利做了个鬼脸，勉强躲过了别人打过来的游走球。

这里是地狱。十二个游走球和数百个高尔夫球，他应该避开游走球，找到真正的金色飞贼。这些高尔夫球看起来非常像金色飞贼，唯一区别它们的是各种不同色调的金色和不太精确的尺寸。

附近的一个球员咒骂着并扔掉了一个已经不再活动的高尔夫球。“如果我们不抓到它，我们怎么能分辨它？”他大叫着。

这应该是不可能的，哈利忍不住表示赞同。就像大海捞针一样

他的思绪停了下来，哈利不由得朝看台的方向望去，有些惊讶地看着这场混乱。

或许就像在有活板门的房间里，从几百把钥匙中寻找正确的一把一样。

哈利还没有想完，三个游走球离他越来越近了。如果小邓布利多击中了其中一个，改变了它的轨道，哈利就不得不骑着他的扫帚来避开另外两个。

他记得那把钥匙有一双弯曲的翅膀，而在他鼻子底下懒洋洋地飞着的球却没有翅膀。

他突然意识到，他们不应该去找那个金球。得找银色的翅膀。

哈利咒骂着，飞到更高的地方，以便更好地观察球场。飞天扫帚表示抗议，显然不习惯飞得这么高，但经过一个星期的驯服，哈利终于能够控制它了。

他得寻找银色，忽略金色，哈利忍不住皱紧眉头，因为这非常困难。然后他飞下来，在一连串假飞贼中徘徊前进，努力忽略想要抓住其中一个的冲动。

最后，他发现了它。在看台附近，还有另外五个，其中一个核桃大小的金球周围泛着可疑的银光。

哈利想都没想，以最快的速度一头扎进空气中。

“太棒了！”当他在离阿不思的脸只有几英寸远的地方抓住金色飞贼时，他大声欢呼，银色的翅膀从他的指缝间漏出，挣扎着想要被释放。他转向惊呆了的级长，咧嘴一笑。“谢谢。”

巫师恍惚地眨了眨眼。“不、不用客气。”

但是哈利已经转身飞向地面。他笑着把金色飞贼交给了魁地奇队长。看到对方没有反应，他问：“我得到了职位，对吗？”

女巫看了看他，然后看了看金色飞贼，又看了看扫帚。“你抓住了金色飞贼。”

哈利仍然高兴地笑着，热情地点了点头。

她看了看表，然后抬起了头，那里还有许多假金色飞贼在飞。“你真的抓住了金色飞贼。”

哈利松开了手中的金色飞贼，然后又一次抓住。“我抓到了，对吧？”

“是、是的。没错，你成功了。欢迎加入格兰芬多魁地奇队。”然后她低声嘟囔着什么东西走开了，像是’但他用的一把橡木箭79型’和‘他真的做到了’，好像看见了什么可怕的事情。

说实话，她估计就从来没想过会有人成功抓住金色飞贼。

* * *

“一个陌生的学生来到这里。他擅长魔法，在决斗中击败了阿不思·邓不利多，是个先知，然后现在他又擅长魁地奇？”一个格兰芬多学生被拒绝了找球手的职位申请，在离开球场准备让新球队训练时咕哝着。“接下来会怎么样？”

“我不想知道。也许他会打败希格斯，我们今年能拿到奖杯？”

他哼了一声。“也许吧。我姐姐用骰子来算今年的斯莱特林VS格兰芬多比赛中谁会找到金色飞贼，你知道骰子怎么说的吗？百分之百确定是一个世纪以来最年轻的魁地奇选手。我们会输的。”

“我以为这些事情是无法预测的。”

“如果结果是必然的，那就可以。所以，他很厉害，但没那么厉害。”

\-------------------------------------

他真的很棒，阿不思忍不住想。当那个人解释他是如何看到金色飞贼的时候，其他的球员都面面相觑，甚至是阿不思也不得不承认他并没有看到金色飞贼的翅膀，尽管它就在他的眼皮底下。

当他飞向他的方向，然后停在离他的脸只有几英寸远的地方，只是对他微笑，向他展示他的战利品......

“我们早该料到的。预言家（seer）一定有双好眼力，对吧？”

阿不思身后的男孩哼了一声。“如果你选修了占卜，或者你其实是在读报纸（预言家日报），你就会知道自己错得有多离谱。”

一声叹息。“你觉得邓布利多怎么样？”

对方长吸了一口气。“我知道他们为什么选他。他阻止了几个游走球击中找球手，而其他人则只是继续攻击。”

在魁地奇比赛中，击球手也必须保护自己的球队，阿不思在内心总结。从来没有人讲出来，但是阿不福思明白，一旦他处于领先地位，阻止排在第二位的球员得分比继续进攻更有利。因为这个原因，他很自然的就获到了职位。

阿不思叹了口气，朝球场方向望去，有七个人正在空中飞行。

阿不思不由得想，哈利和阿不福思似乎在落地后就一见如故。

希望阿不福思没有说他坏话。

两个小时后，两个巫师回来了，哈利朝他的方向窃笑起来。

看来那只是一厢情愿的想法。

* * *

哈利喜欢阿不福思，真的。也许他脾气暴躁，但是哈利也挺有脾气，他很直率，很少有人这样对他。与邓布利多教授相比，这是一个可喜的变化。邓布利多教授甚至都懒得告诉他，他会被困在过去。

但有时候他真的很烦人。就像有次，他凑近他，问他是否需要帮他的蝴蝶取个名字。

“你在读什么？”有一天，阿不福思随意地从他手中拿过那本书，问道。“大脑封闭术？”他翻到最后一页后说。“这就是个垃圾，”他一边说，一边把它扔在身后。“你想学大脑封闭术？没什么书能帮上忙。你需要一个老师。”

哈利面露难色。“我...我想我有个老师。他恨我入骨，但他确实教了我。只是...”他有些烦恼，不知道还能说什么。

如果有人对他使用摄神取念，对方马上就会发现他是一个时间旅行者。瞥一眼二十世纪的麻瓜世界就像进行一场供认，甚至是巫师世界和他认识的人都会证明他来自未来。

“你想要一个更好的老师，”阿不福思说完，“幸运的是，我认识一个。”

他叹了口气，“我不想打扰你哥哥。”

“谁说阿不思了？”

哈利眨了眨眼，“我只是...那、那是谁？”

三年级生指着自己。“我比他更擅长大脑封闭术。”他停顿了一下。“可能是因为我脑子里想的东西比较少。”

“你、你？一个大脑封闭术者？”

“很惊讶吧？嗯？”

哈利语无伦次，“这...你哥哥教过你大脑封闭术？”

阿不福思惊恐地看着他。“我宁愿死也不要让他教我任何东西。不，是我妈妈。在我们还是孩子的时候，她就教会我们大脑封闭术了。”

哈利顿了顿，“你的妈妈。”

哈利淡淡的想，邓布利多会有个母亲是很正常的。即使他有一个父亲，也没有那么奇怪。就像他也会有年轻的时候，没错。

接下来，如果哈利再不小心点，他还会发现邓布利多也会有性生活。

“这只是...”他摇摇头，试图追逐他脑海中刚刚出现的那些令人不安的画面。”我不喜欢...有人对我用摄神取念”

阿不福思打断了他的话，“谁说要用摄神取念？”。

哈利盯着他。“这不就是学习大脑封闭术的方法吗？对你使用摄神取念，发现你内心深处的秘密，然后在看到你对表弟的殴打无力反抗时奚落你”

另一个男孩也盯着哈利。“你老师也太可怕了，”他说，哈利叹了口气，表示无所谓了。“就算那样有效，我也不会用摄神取念。不是这样的，妈妈只是教我们如何清空大脑。花了我五分钟。阿不思花了一个月。”

“就...这样？”

“是，但我不会免费教你的。”他目不转睛地看着他。“所有人都说你擅长防御，”他慢慢地说，哈利耸耸肩。“所以，你帮我完成防御术方面的功课，教我真正的咒语，我帮你学大脑封闭术。”

“成交。”

阿不福思突然把文章递给他，放在桌子上：“明天早上前。”

他有充分的理由怀疑自己被骗了。

* * *

在年轻的邓布利多开始训练他大脑封闭术，并与他分享他的智慧经验——字面意思是‘不要去想北极熊’——之后，哈利终于达到了大脑封闭术的要求水平，他发现不去想某件事实际上是最好的思考方式。所以他只把注意力集中在魁地奇和老师们交给他的作业上，也尽量不要在他的论文里一不小心写到那些在八十年内暂时不会出生的巫师。

有时想到一些药剂的是多么过时，或者没有人会问他龙血的十二种用途，就觉得很奇怪。

* * *

在哈利注意到之前，九月已经过去了，快到万圣节了。

“万圣节前夜，”梅斯默教授说。“在这最神圣的日子里，阻隔在生与死之间的纱雾是最薄最弱的。通常，我会教我那些为数不多的NEWT生与死者交流的高贵艺术，以便了解未来—“看到布莱克睁大了眼睛，他急忙说，“什么也别问，布莱克先生。什么也别说......然而今年，我可以很自豪地告诉你们，我已经成功地邀请来了占卜学会。”

埃菲亚斯皱起了眉头。“占卜...？”

“占卜学会。有着一群最伟大的占卜师，他们崇高的目标是利用个人的天赋来改善我们的世界。”他停顿了一下。“大多数时候，我们只是看牌占卜。但我还邀请了一位即将到来的先知，我可以向你们保证，这对你们所有人来说都会非常有教育意义，因为你们会看到我们如何工作。”他看着他们，神秘地笑了。“所以所有选修占卜的学生，明天下午必须出席。有什么问题吗，波特先生？”他看向哈利。

哈利摇了摇头。“我只是...”有那么一会儿，他考虑告诉他一些愚蠢的事情，比如万圣节被诅咒了，但最后还是放弃了。

“只是你和万圣节前夜关系很好。”梅斯默会意地点了点头。“对于那些在这一天出生的灵魂来说，这是相当常见的。但我毫不怀疑你的第三只眼睛会让你成为一个强大的预言家，你也需要明白为什么这一天对你有如此强大的控制力，所以我希望你明天多加留心。”

哈利盯着他。“当然，”他只得说。

梅斯默神秘地微笑，“我们会玩得很开心的，我看得出来。”

* * *

“你是怎么做到的，先生？”万圣节那天，布莱克和哈利看到那十个穿着五颜六色衣服的男男女女，这些衣服会让邓布利多教授看起来像个无趣古板的会计师。“不，说真的，我父亲怎么会接受呢？”

梅斯默教授低声笑了起来。“天赋，布莱克先生。纯粹的天赋。现在，我们要尽一切努力别让他想起我的所作所为。我是唯一一个在去年的减薪活动中幸存下来的，我想继续保持这种状态。现在几点了，布莱克先生？”菲尼亚斯看了看表，回答了他的问题，梅斯默教授叹了口气。“他们迟到了。”

“你是说还会有更多的人。”

他点点头。“两个。我多少有些期待她来，但他...”他摇了摇头。“我知道他会来，但是什么时候...哦，你会发现的，”他告诉布莱克。“预言家们都不太爱准时。”

梅斯默教授为他的万圣节派对选的房间的大门突然被打开，一个身穿白色连衣裙，用深蓝色围巾遮住半张脸的女人突然出现了。

“别告诉我—”

“哦，上帝...”

“那是—”

“是的，肯定是她，”梅斯默教授低声说，他离开他们的身边来到房间中央。“女士们，先生们，”他开始说，“她走遍了整个欧洲，她预言了过去十年最重要的事件，欧洲最显赫的皇室家族都很荣幸地希望能见她，今天我们有幸让她来到这里，来到我们的学校。”

那个女人转过头来，哈利听到几声压抑的大喘气。

“你看到她的眼睛了吗？”有人低声说。

梅斯梅尔无视别人的插嘴。“虽然她看不见，但她非常友善地同意睁开她的第三只眼睛，向我们展示未来。现在向你们介绍，本世纪最伟大的先知，伟大的卡桑德拉·特里劳妮！”

当她最后转向他时，哈利发现她的眼睛是乳白色的。

卡桑德拉·特里劳妮突然发出一声惊恐的尖叫，昏了过去。

“好吧，”梅斯默慢慢地说，几个学生跑过去扶住她。“我确实没有预见到这个。”


	15. 我们都疯了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注：一个小小的剧透警告：章节的结尾处有一个小小的参考。那不是一部很出名的电影(毕竟这部电影已经有50年历史了)，它只是世界大楼的一些无关内容，出于谨慎提醒下你们，如果你们有看过这部电影，我不希望因为这个而不小心毁掉你的乐趣。

“特里劳妮？特里劳妮，是我，是梅斯默。特里劳妮，醒醒。醒醒，你这只瞎眼的猫头鹰。”

躺在沙发上的女巫睁开了她乳白色的眼睛，“梅斯梅尔？发、发生了什么事？”

“你晕倒了，”占卜教授叹了口气说。“是我的错，我知道。我很抱歉。我早该知道的。你没事吧？”

女巫慢慢地坐了起来，举起手按着头说。“哦，梅斯默，”她哀叹道，“太可怕了。我所看到的...我想...是的，一定是的...我一定看到了终结。”

几英尺外的一群人面面相觑。“什么的终结？”多吉问道。

“终结。时间的终结，一切的终结，”她哀叹道，然后戏剧性地倒在沙发上，而学生们开始因恐惧而颤抖。“痛苦，绝望...黑暗...还有那个存在。他是最可怕的东西。一个红眼睛的怪物...一个自欺欺人的魔鬼，既不能上天堂也不能下地狱......陷入了生命的闹剧......既不是死人也不是活人...灯笼杰克*今晚就会来临！”

梅斯默慢慢地按摩他的太阳穴，而房间里的其他人都在喘气。他慢吞吞的说，“好吧，我得承认，至少你成为了宴会的中心。”

特里劳妮闭上眼睛，又发出一声痛苦的呻吟。

梅斯默翻了翻眼睛，转向房间里的其他人。“她会没事的，”他让他们放心。“给她十分钟，她就会回来继续预言你的末日。不过，像你们这样这样盯着一位女士看是很不礼貌的。所以...”

学生们嘟囔着，但最后还是离开了卡珊德拉·特里劳妮，她低声说:“你真的要让我告诉他们结局吗？”

“卡桑德拉·特里劳妮，”埃尔菲亚斯·多吉小声说道。“卡桑德拉·特里劳妮在这儿，在霍格沃滋。我知道教授一定认识其他的先知，也知道他有很大的影响力，但我从来没有想过...你能想象我们运气多好吗？”他问哈利，哈利忍不住哼了一声。

她晕倒时，面纱掉了下来，哈利终于看到了这个女人和特里劳妮教授的相似之处。鉴于她的行为似乎和她的玄孙女一个样，他本没必要这么做的。

“我敢肯定，一旦我告诉阿不思谁来了，他会后悔没有选择占卜的，”埃尔菲亚斯继续说道。“这是一个...千载难逢的机会！谁知道会发生什么？”他突然叫道。“也许她甚至会作出预言！你能想象吗？伟大的特里劳妮就在你眼皮底下预言？

哈利哼了一声。

“我应该准备下我的问题，”他边说边拿出一支铅笔和一些羊皮纸。

“你准备吧，”哈利边说边环顾四周。

现在事件结束了，学生们又开始和占卜协会的人聊天，或者直接和一些成员交流占卜，这些成员显然带着自己的水晶球或塔罗牌，这样他们就可以友好地向同学们透露他们的未来。

有时，他们的目光会转向特劳维妮，她的围巾已经盖住了她的脸，但最终他们还是不再去看她，而是全神贯注地谈话。

卡桑德拉·特里劳妮正在和麦斯默教授说话，麦斯默教授的脸看上去异常严肃，哈利悄悄地走近试图听清他们在说什么。

可惜其中一个人好像施了魔法，防止对话被人偷听到。

哈利叹了口气，环顾了一下房间，希望能找到一个地方躲起来，直到聚会结束。但没有看到任何明显的好去处，然后他试着找个神智正常的人搭伙。

当他终于发现一个时，哈利忍不住咯咯地笑了起来。

“一个来自如此受人尊敬的家庭的巫师，”一个戴着粉红色头巾的男人正在和布莱克对话，布莱克正在慢慢地按摩他的太阳穴，“考虑到你的祖先，毫无疑问你应该把所有的精力集中在占星术上。一个布莱克，而且是布莱克教授的儿子，你毫无疑问是阿斯托里亚骑士团的成员，所以选择这条路是很自然的。”

“什么骑士团？”哈利忍不住问道。

裹着头巾的男人转向他。“你从来没有听说过阿斯托里亚骑士团？”他叫道。“这不是可能的！阿斯托里亚骑士团是继占卜协会之后最有影响力的组织。众所周知，阿斯托里亚骑士团的术士能够在暗处控制我们的世界。”

“这只是一个宗教团体，”布莱克把视线从老人身上移开，告诉哈利。他翻了个白眼，解释说:“这个组织相信星星在监视着地球上的人们。”

那人会意地点点头。“布莱克一直以与阿斯托里亚骑士团的紧密联系而闻名。嗯，我认为他们用星星来命名他们的孩子是因为他们是真正的信徒。”

“是的，是的，”他不耐烦地回答，一边抓住哈利的肩膀。“现在，请原谅我们—”

布莱克和哈利逃走了。

“我以为这只是一次款待，”他低哑着声音说，“但梅斯默把我扔进了狼群。这是第五个告诉我我需要学占星术的了，还有三个试图对我使用摄魂取念。”

哈利吓了一跳。“什么？”

“我之前问过梅斯默，显然那是标准步骤。但他们是在保护自己。预言家天生就是非常好奇的生物。”

慢慢地，哈利转过头来，看着协会的成员们。

大多数人都在好奇的看着他。

哈利觉得他要哭了。“我们怎么才能避开他们？”

“我一直在问自己同样的问题。我想，”布莱克开始沉思，“我们不能避开。我们能期望的就是找个最稳妥的人交流，这样其他人就没机会打扰我们了。”

哈利在内心排除了协会四分之三的成员。“梅斯默教授怎么办？”

“你可能没注意到，波特，梅斯默是他们中最糟糕的一个。”他瞥了眼那个盯着门看的巫师，脸上露出忧虑的表情，耸了耸肩。“而且，我认为他主意太多了。不，我们需要其他人。”

两个人沉思了几秒钟。突然，哈利想到了什么。

“摄魂取念需要眼神接触，对吧？”

“不一定，但在这里？是的。他们需要目光接触，否则所有人都会知道发生了什么。”

“这是不是意味着一个盲女不能使用摄魂取念呢？”

布莱克停顿了一下。“我...”他看起来有些担忧。“我还没认真考虑过这个问题，但我想你是对的。”

“我想我们真的别无选择，”他喃喃地说着，他们朝那个正要离开沙发的女人走去。他提高了嗓门，问女巫:“夫人，你需要我们中的一个来帮忙吗？”

桑德拉·特里劳妮犹豫不决地迈了几步。“你真是太友善了。但是我不需要你的帮助，因为更高的存在正在指引我，而我的天目会告诉我该去向何方，去做何事。”

话一说完，她就走开了。

结果被她面前的桌子拦住了。

两个巫师面面相觑。“但是教授——我是说，夫人，”哈利试着说，“如果...”突然想起特里劳妮教授，灵感来了。“如果我们是上天派来帮助你的呢？”

“不错，”布莱克喃喃地说，此时女人似乎陷入了沉思，“这也许正合适。”

“你说得对，”她说。“我现在 ** **看**** 出来了。我们今天是命中注定要相遇的，更高的存在把你送到我身边，这样我就可以在你的旅程中帮助你。”

哈利干脆的回道：“当然。”

“请原谅我的好奇心，夫人。我在想...像你这样受人尊敬的先知一定忙于为那些显赫而有权势的家族预言未来。我以为你不会有时间来霍格沃茨这样的学校呢。”

“这通常是正确的。然而，正如我所说，更高的存在正在指引着我，”她神秘地告诉斯莱特林。“如果上天需要我来此，那无论我之前做了什么计划，我都有义务去往真正需要我的地方。”

“上天让你来霍格沃茨？”他不无怀疑地问道。

“更高的存在没有准确地告诉我，但是没错。我不得不说，你们非常幸运，能有一个像梅斯默这样的先知来引导你们走向光明的旅程。我非常感谢他告诉我他预见到我今晚会来这里，因为在他来信之前，我根本不知道我会来。”

听到这些话，布莱克痛苦地闭上了眼睛。“梅斯默告诉过你，他看到了你来霍格沃茨。”

她点点头，“他说这很重要。”

哈利做了个鬼脸。“那么...既然你来了，你想要做什么吗？比如...你给我们来场讲座，还是、还是...”

“这个我还不知道，”她恍惚地告诉他们。“我不知道，因为更高的存在还没有解释为什么我被送到这里。”

“我去问问更高的存在，”布莱克一边离开他们一边喃喃自语，他朝麦斯默教授走去，麦斯默教授似乎还在盯着门看。

“难道你也是一个先知吗？”卡桑德拉·特里劳妮问向布莱克曾经呆的地方。“我可怜的孩子！”她叫道。然后她眨了眨眼，歪了歪头。“为什么，是的，没错...我现在明白了。我可以看到你在一大群观众面前演讲，证明自己是一个优秀的先知。很遗憾你会死去，但这就是我们这样的人的命运。”

哈利不知道他是该哭还是该笑。

“你呢？”特劳维尼转向他的方向。“像你这样迷失的灵魂......是更高的存在派你来的吗？很明显阿南刻*已经注意到你了，但是—”她皱起了眉头，“—原因不明。”她停顿了一会儿，哈利还没来得及说什么，她就接着讲到:“请原谅我这么问，但是—”特劳维尼看上去很不安。“我听说了一件事。这似乎很重要，非常重要，但我不明白为什么。”

哈利耸了耸肩，“是什么？”

“西比尔是谁？”

* * *

“你迟到了，”梅斯默看到一个穿着黑色披肩、红色衬里的金发男子走进房间，便指责他。“你应该准时的，计时员！”

“我迷路了，”他告诉他。“我离开队伍去参观了城堡，然后就不知道该去哪里了。是我的问题，还是这里确实有一个没有屋顶的房间？”

“哦，你是说大厅吗？不，不，这个天空不是真的。它在十五世纪时就被施了魔法，这样新来的学生就不必在外面分院了。尽管如此，把占星术应用到它上面是很有趣的。”

男人皱起了眉头。“那么，天花板有多高？”

“我不...我不太确定，既然你提到了。”

“你们没有一个人试过去触摸星空，”他说。

“说实话，我还没认真考虑过这个问题。”梅斯默摇了摇头。“伦敦怎么样？”

“哦，一切都很好。我本来打算今晚干点什么的，但我很高兴我取消了计划来到这里。”他笑了。“谢谢你，真的。谢谢你。谢谢你的邀请。”

梅斯默转过脸去，尴尬地挥了挥手。“哦，别想多了。我这样做只是为了惹恼布莱克教授。”

那人的绿眼睛闪闪发光。“那是自然。你这样做根本没有别的理由。”

占卜教授微微一笑。“我可能有一两个理由，”他承认。“我以后再解释——”看到菲尼亚斯·布莱克来了，他摇了摇头。“对不起，演出必须继续。”他们都笑了。“有问题吗，布莱克先生？”他停止了笑，问向五年级生。

斯莱特林困惑地看着他。“特劳维尼夫人想知道你的天目还看到了什么。她想知道...嗯...既然她来到这里，‘伟大的存在’需要她做什么。”

“啊，是的。嗯...”他似乎陷入了沉思。“附近有个房间，里面有一个水晶球和一副塔罗牌。我敢肯定，特劳维尼会乐于在那里预测大家的末日的。”

“你真的有表示歉意吗？”那个男人问，先知皱着脸。“如果是的话，我得说我见过更有诚意的。”

“好吧，我还是没法原谅她那次为了‘帮助’我灵感而打算刺穿我的眼睛，”他反驳道。“布莱克先生，如果你能带特里劳妮去看看那个绿房间，帮她做一下装饰——我相信她一定会要求的——我将不胜感激。对不起，”看着巫师离开，他遗憾地说，“但我需要确保其他人表现良好。”

绿眼睛的男人耸了耸肩。“当然。只是问问，既然我来了，我需要做什么？”

他耸肩。“噢，尽情享受派对吧。你今晚是客人。如果你想的话，可以糊弄下我的几个学生，不过—”

他突然停下来，盯着那双绿眼睛。

“说实话，”他慢吞吞地说，“你为什么不用你的‘魔法’对付我的一个新学生呢，埃文斯？我肯定他会喜欢的。”

* * *

这已经不是阿不福思人生中第一次怀疑是否应该听他哥哥的话了。

他选择占卜与神奇动物保护课是出于恶意的。他怀疑他会在照顾神奇动物上做的很好。此外，他要研究的动物不可能比他的山羊更糟糕了。

然而占卜？他之所以选择它，是因为当他还是一年级学生的时候，老师称阿不思为“愚蠢的邓布利多”，而他是“聪明的邓布利多”，然后他就知道阿不思肯定会讨厌它。

但是，如果说这节课通常是令人愉悦的话，他现在很想知道自己刚刚惹上了什么麻烦。

“我能看见...看见...我看到了”卡桑德拉·特里劳妮神秘地说，阿不福思忍不住翻了个白眼。那是他最后一次听卡拉多克的。“不，他们太年轻了，不能这么称呼他们，所以...我看到你和孩子们在一起。”

阿不福思茫然地看着特里洛尼，“我，和孩子们一起。”想到这里，他不禁哼了一声。

但是那个女人点点头。“我看到你在工作，身边都是孩子们。考虑到你的身份，我想他们听从你的吩咐是很自然的。”

“那我是什么？”

但那个女人没有回答他的问题。“我也看到了你未来的许多苦痛。很多痛苦和绝望。但、但...我觉得我看到了什么。”她皱起了眉头。“我得承认，很模糊，所以我不是很确定。我看到一只鸡。不，不是鸡，是公鸡。”她停顿了一下。“我在说什么？”她摇摇头说。“它不是公鸡，它不可能是公鸡。当然不可能是公鸡。它从来就不是一只公鸡，不是吗？我看到的是一只凤凰。”

阿不福思停顿了一下，“一只凤凰。”

他知道邓布利多一族一直与凤凰关系密切，他还记得父亲告诉他们曾曾曾祖父的故事。他过去常说，凤凰总会在邓布利多需要的时候出现。

但是当阿丽安娜·邓布利多被袭击，珀西瓦尔·邓布利多被送到阿兹卡班的时候，凤凰并没有出现，所以阿不福思对这些燃烧的鸡毫不在乎。

“一只凤凰，”她确认道。“会有一只凤凰，这只凤凰会保护你，无论发生了什么，它都不会离开你。”

阿不福思眨了眨眼，想了一会儿。

然后他假笑。一个与孩子和凤凰一起工作的邓布利多...

“你也把我和我哥哥搞混了，是不是？”

特里劳妮眨眨眼，像只猫头鹰一样，歪了歪脑袋。“所以，你为什么这么说？”

“哦，没什么，”他站起来说，“我只是有一种感觉。”

现在连盲人也把他和他哥哥弄混了。他走到门口的时候忍不住想，这真是一个新的下限。

“再见。”

但在他打开门之前，阿不福思听到有东西掉到地上。

 **“终结只是一个开端......”** 一个不像人发出的低沉声音从他身后响起，阿不福思的血液凝固了。 **“一切在开始之前就结束了......”**

伸向门把手的那只手停了下来。

阿不福思慢慢地转过身来。“什么—什么？”他转过身来时不禁抖了一下。“对、对不起...什么？”他支吾地问女巫。

但是卡桑德拉·特里劳妮似乎没听到他的话。她白色的眼珠开始转动，好像要发作似的。男孩还没来得及去求救，她又开口说话了，声音刺耳，和她以前用的那种柔和的嗓音完全不同。

**“一个破碎的家庭......不幸的灵魂在绝望中迷失......无辜的呼救......拥有银色血液和金色翅膀的伟大冒险者将带他们回家......”**

“喂，”阿不福思虚弱地问，“你、你—”

特里劳妮突然摇了摇头，格兰芬多吓了一跳。“哦，对不起，”她若无其事地说，声音恢复了正常。“看起来我还是有点打瞌睡。”

”刚、刚刚那是什么—”

“你离开后，能不能请你的朋友等一下？我想我需要休息一会儿。”

阿不福思盯着她。

“等、等等，你刚才说什么？”

”我说我需要休息—”

“不，不...之前。”

她歪着头。“关于你和你哥哥的那部分？为什么你觉得我把你们搞混了？年轻人，你确定你不是那个搞混了的吗？”

阿不福思整个人都裂开了。

他慢慢地打开门，一边盯着先知一边离开了房间。他没有费心去管其他事，只是传达了先知的要求。有几个声音微弱地表示抗议，但他不予理睬。做完这些，他慢吞吞地找了一个安静的地儿，靠在墙上做了几次深呼吸。

“好吧...”他终于说，“该死。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注:
> 
> 菲尼亚斯，哈利和阿不福思:我来这儿只是为了开心，但现在我受到了暴击。
> 
> 而且哈利的万圣节还没结束，虽然下一章可能只有一个快速的倒叙。
> 
> 翻译注释
> 
> *灯笼杰克：别称杰克南瓜，出自《Jacko'lantern》通常以甜菜或南瓜雕成一个有盖子和洞的灯笼，传说因为爱尔兰一个名叫StingyJack的人戏弄了恶魔，死后天堂和地狱都不收留他，他手提着用萝卜做的灯笼四处游荡。后来人们发现南瓜制作这种灯更为方便，便一直用南瓜做为这种灯灯主要制作材料
> 
> *阿南刻：是希腊神话中的命运、天数和必然的神格化，控制一切命运、宿命、定数、天数的超神，她的意志是绝对的，混沌也无法违抗。


	16. 预言和幽灵

阿不思久久地注视着着面前的两个格兰芬多，

“好吧，我必须得问问了。你们两个到底怎么了？”他看着他们憔悴的脸说。“在你们的小聚会上发生了什么事儿？”

哈利和阿不福思茫然地看着他。

“那么糟？”

“你根本就不懂。”

* * *

当哈利看到这个金发男人穿着哈利从电视节目里看到过的麻瓜衣服，披着魔术师一样的披风，里面还是红色衬里时，他真的没去想太多。

然而，过了几分钟，他还是忍不住看了看站在他旁边的男人从口袋里取出的那块金表。

“对不起，先生，现在几点了？”他忍不住问道。

那个人随即合上了表。“看情况。时间是一个非常相对的概念，所以当你想要度量时间的时候，你需要事先设置一个参照物。霍格沃茨现在几点，伦敦现在几点，巴黎现在几点，纽约现在几点...在同一时刻，答案会有很大的不同。”

哈利忍住捂脸叹息的冲动，“那么现在这里几点了？”

“九点十二分。但是你可能想要的答案是九点十七分。”哈利茫然地看着他，那人耸了耸肩。“我说过，你需要设置一个参照物。所以，即使这里是九点十二分，你可能也想知道格林威治的时间。”

哈利对此的回答是：“啊。”

那个金发男人的嘴角弯起。“我父亲是个钟表匠，”他一边把手表装进口袋，一边解释道，“为了给他的钟施魔法，他必须待在皇家天文台附近。我一直觉得这很有趣，”他若有所思地评论道。“所以，对这类事情要小心，否则，如果你因为某种赌注而想去环游世界，你就会错过一天。”

“你...你是指《环游世界八十天》吗？”他怀疑地问道

那人打了个响指。“没错。福克应该有两个钟在他身上，幸运他及时发现了自己的错误。所以，如果你买了一块魔法手表，永远不要忘记我刚才告诉你的话，问问他是在哪里使的魔法。”然后他微笑着伸出了手。“帕特里克·埃文斯。”

哈利还不知道自己将会陷入怎样的困境，于是握住了他的手，和他握手。“哈利·波特”

“梅斯默的新学生？我得说，他并不是每天都会惊讶于一个不知情的新学生的突然出现。你能那么吓到他，一定是因为那是非常突然的决定。像他们这样的天才，要想骗过他们的第三只眼，要么需要同样的天赋，要么拥有相当的能力。”

哈利对此眨了眨眼，“你...你说得好像你没有一样。”

“我不是。我没有...啊，这么说吧，我没有他们的天赋，也没有你的。尽管如此，我还是有一些...协会非常喜欢的能力。”他耸了耸肩，然后笑了。“要我向你展示看看吗？”

现在想想，哈利不知道他为什么要接受，也不知道他为什么要去找话题。不知为何，他在这一片疯狂中感到轻松自在。

“你不是本地人，你是个旅行者，对吗？”

“...是的。”

“那么，你来霍格沃茨之前在哪里？不，别告诉我。”当哈利开始紧张的时候，他举起了手。“我想我能自己找到答案。”

哈利无助地想摆脱现在的情况，但却没有任何办法，于是他决定尽最大努力把自己的大脑封闭起来，他耸了耸肩。

“因为，你看，”那人开始说，声音稍微低了一些，“我自己也旅行过很多次，所以应该不会很难猜出来。我走遍了我们亲爱的英国、奥地利、法国、俄罗斯...不久前我甚至还去过纽约。即使是我们亲爱的殖民地，我也去过。告诉你，那儿天气真是糟透了。”听到这话，哈利翻了翻眼睛。他想，至少这个人没有用摄魂取念。他可能不太擅长大脑封闭术，但他知道的更多。

“但是你...你，我在这些地方都没见过你。“哦，你是旅行了，”哈利还没来得及打断他，他就说道。”“我相信你一定旅行过，我看得出来——对不起，我看得出来。我可以看见...可以看出......我可以看出你没有去过非洲大陆，也没有去过美洲、非洲、甚至亚洲或大洋洲。我敢肯定，你的许多同学都问过你，但迄今为止没有一个人弄明白。你私下里会觉得他们对你的想象太滑稽，这让你很烦恼。

哈利的嘴角抽动了一下。

“谁知道呢？也许接下来，他们中的一个会问你是否来自火星。”

哈利笑出来，那个人也低声地笑了。

“怎样？我想这是有可能的。不过，我们都知道你来自我们美好又古老的小世界。”

“是的，”他在窃笑间确认道。“我不是火星人。我来自地球。也是人，”他又加了一句。

“是的，我很清楚。但总有一天，他们的猜测会变得越来越荒唐。这是人类的天性。不管发生什么，他们都会去窥探别人的秘密。但是别人怎么会知道你是从哪里来的呢？毕竟—”

这个男人那双翠绿色的眼睛闪着愉悦的光芒，最后，他得意地笑了。

_“你并不是穿越了空间，对吧？”_

* * *

哈利颤颤巍巍地把脸藏在双手后面。

男人不由得笑了，眨了眨眼睛告诉他是时候做他的工作了，然后告诉协会是时候离开了，否则他们会错过门钥匙，然后是谢谢你梅斯默，谢谢你的邀请，我知道你为什么喜欢这个地方了。这里的观众真是令人愉快。梅斯默教授笑了笑，当哈利要离开的时候，他安慰他道不必太担心。他从小就和埃文斯互相认识，像他这样的职业，从来不会泄露任何秘密。所以他可以确定，无论他发现了什么，他都不会告诉任何人。

这些人到底怎么回事？你不能扔个炸弹就这么走了！这不可以！

* * *

“卡桑德拉·特里劳妮来过这里，”他听到阿不福思对他哥哥说。

阿不思哼着应道，“是吗？鉴于她是如此受欢迎，我们以为她没有时间来我们学校。”

“嗯，她来了。这非常...”

“惊人，”哈利帮忙补充道。

“是、是的。”他指着哈利。“那个。”犹豫了片刻之后，他说：“她把一些人一个个带到一个房间里，预测我们的未来。”

阿不思挑了挑眉毛。“她真是太好了。我想...”他撇了撇嘴。“我想这就解释了其他的一些问题”看到阿不福思咬着下唇，他叹了口气。“她是怎么跟你说你的未来的？”

“这不是她对我说的。”他皱着脸。“这是...这是后来发生的事。我想...我想，当我和她单独在一起的时候，她对未来作出了预言。”

哈利猛地抬起头，“她什么？”

但是阿不思只是扬起了一条眉。“当你和她单独在一起的时候，她做了一个预言，”他重复道。

“是的！”他用手捋了捋赤褐色的头发，苦着脸。“差不多是在我把手放在门把手上时，突然传来一个奇怪的声音，然后—然后她...”他颤抖着说。“我问她到底在干什么，但之后她表现得好像什么都没发生过—”

当他看到他哥哥的嘴角抽动时，他停了下来。

“我可怜的阿不福思，”阿不思说话的声音里带着笑意，“你现在这个样子肯定被是吓坏了。”

阿不福思眨了几下眼睛，最后，他气冲冲地说：“这很严肃，阿不思！”

“当然，当然，”他纵容他。“非常抱歉，阿不福思。”他的嘴角又抽动了一下。“那么，当你和她单独在一起时，她说的那个所谓的预言是怎么讲的呢？”

“好像我会告诉你似的！”阿布福思怒吼着，愤怒地朝宿舍走去。

阿不思叹了口气，“我本该处理得更好的，”他承认，“那么，昨—”

“抱歉，”哈利说着从他身边走过，追向小邓布利多，“我得走了。”

阿不思看着空荡荡的公共休息室。

“我只是想表示友好，”他低声说，然后叹了口气就上床睡觉了。

哈利面对着通往三年级男生宿舍的门，他没有去敲门。

“别烦我，阿不思！”哈利打开门时，阿不福思的声音喊道。

接着是几个愤怒的声音，显然不高兴被这样叫醒。

“对不起，”阿不福思嘟囔着。最后发现那不是他哥哥，他面带怀疑地看着哈利。“你现在想干什么？”

“她跟你说了什么？”阿不福思绷紧了神经，张开了嘴，好像又要大叫起来。

但是看着哈利那张严肃的脸，他改变了主意。“阿不思还在下面吗？”

哈利看了看休息室，摇了摇头。阿不福思叹了口气，离开了三年级的宿舍。“至少你没有嘲笑我，”他咕哝着和哈利回到公共休息室。“相信我，预言没什么好笑的。”

* * *

“结束只是开始，”哈利慢慢地重复着预言的第一句话。“一切在开始之前就结束了。这根本说不通！”阿不福思生气地用手捋了捋他的头发。“我知道，但她就是这么说的。而且，坦白地说，我更担心她在那之后说的话。”哈利对此有些忧愁。一个破碎的家庭......不幸的灵魂在绝望中迷失......无辜的呼救......不管怎么看，这个预言都很不祥。

“我不知道该说什么，”他承认道。“这绝对是一个预言，但这个预言相当......呃，非常模糊。”

特里劳妮教授在三年级时给出的答案非常直截了当。它甚至说，这将发生在当晚。从各方面考虑，它都是非常精确的。谈论的对象也是‘黑魔王’和他的仆人，而卡桑德拉·特里劳妮预言所说的对象充其量只是某个伟大的冒险者——不管那是什么意思。

“你...你有什么头绪吗？”哈利说，阿不福思吓了一跳。“教、我以前的老师给我预言的那个，在某种程度上和我有关，”他解释说，“而且她确实在你们面前作了预言。所以， _也许—”_

三年级生双臂交叉。“并没有。”他开始沉思，“也许是关于...”他停了下来，摇了摇头。“不，不可能，”他紧张地笑着说。”我、我没有头绪”

但是阿不福思开始咬他的手指甲。“不、不管怎样，也许...”他咬紧牙关，最终什么也没说。

哈利叹了口气。“我知道这有点毛骨悚然，”他告诉受惊的阿不福思。“相信我，我知道。我也经历过。但、但是...”

想起特劳维尼教授在他面前做的那个预言，以及它是如何收尾的，他苦着脸。

“上面说某个伟大的冒险者会把这些人带回家，对吧？”他说着，故意忽略了银色的血和金色的翅膀。“所以也不完全是坏事。”

“我想是吧，”阿不福思不情愿地承认。

“我们不知道预言是如何运作的，”他补充说。“我听到的那个非常直白，但这个呢？我认为，我们现在不应过早下结论。”

红褐色头发的少年长长地叹了口气。“也许吧。而且特里劳妮还把我和阿不思搞混了，这就是个龙粪。”

哈利皱起了眉头。“她认识他吗？”

他耸了耸肩回答。“她说我的工作会有孩子们陪伴，一只凤凰会照看我，所以我知道她其实是在说阿不思。”哈利的眼睛睁大了，但是阿不福思没有注意到。“她...她一定以为是他，想用占卜来收拢他。”年轻的巫师自顾自点点头。“然、然后她伪造了一个预言，因为我没有买她的账。”他紧张地咯咯笑了起来。“我通常不喜欢这样，但这次还是随它去吧。我承认她吓到我了但、但是...”

他把目光移开，深深地叹了口气。“我不知道该怎么想，”他最后承认。“我不知道这是否与我有关，也不知道我是否希望如此。”

* * *

现在十月已经过去了，所有人脑中的第一件事自然是几天后的魁地奇赛季。像往常一样，第一场比赛将是格兰芬多对斯莱特林，而且，像往常一样，这场比赛最吸引霍格沃茨的学生，只因为这两个学院之间臭名昭著的竞争。

最新的谣言是，那名新学生将抓住金色飞贼，击败希格斯，并带领格兰芬多队取得胜利。阿不思诚实的表示，到目前为止，这个预测是最不可能的。

阿不思去观看了下球队训练——假装是给他弟弟加油鼓劲，他可以很有把握地说球队非常好。但这支球队是否好到足以击败斯莱特林？他认为他们很快就会知道的，因为周六就要比赛了。

阿不思叹了口气，走进教室。哈利瞥了他一眼，叹了口气。“你真的不应该花那么多时间在图书馆，”他告诉他，阿不思坐在他旁边。“我知道你是好意，但相信我，这样不健康。”阿不思笑了笑，尽量不表现出他轻微的恼火，“你是凭经验说的吗？”

“是的。好吧，”他纠正道，“我很少去图书馆，但我有个朋友，赫敏。她经常去图书馆，罗恩和我经常得把她从图书馆里拖出来。”

看到新同学这么随意地提到他的朋友，阿不思不禁扬起眉毛。“罗恩和赫敏。”

虽然他自己和他的朋友们都是直呼其名的，但是除了埃尔菲亚斯，他知道他们中的大多数人对这样的亲密感有些不自在。阿不思不太明白，因为他坚信这是与人交往的最好方式。

唉，在维多利亚女王时代的英格兰，这不仅仅只是做那么简单。阿不思和他的朋友们经常被认为是一些粗鲁无礼的巫师，而阿不思只是想要转变他们在这个问题上的心态。

但是对于那个到目前为止一直坚持不用任何名字称呼他的新生来说...

“你和你的朋友一定很亲近，”他谨慎地说。

哈利给了他一个甜蜜的微笑，“我们就是这样。”

巫师还没来得及多说，在他们面前的女巫倒吸了一口冷气，两人都转过头，想看看是什么把她吓了一跳。

然后他怔住了。

阿不思盯着眼前的场景看了好几分钟，无法理解发生了什么，哈利叹息着拿起他的羽毛笔。

怎么回事？发生了什么？怎么做到的？

一个羊皮纸球落在他的桌子上。然后另一只迅速地跟上，阿不思麻木地看了几秒钟，然后接过来。

‘告诉他，’第一张纸条写，‘你是级长，你告诉他，’第二张纸条写。

打中他额头的是维吉尼亚·塞尔温的：‘我什么都不会说的，没有人会说的。必须是你。’

阿不思叹了口气，轻轻扫开那些纸条。最后，他深呼吸了几下，有些迟疑地举起了手。

教授停止了他的讲课，带着一种惊讶的神情看着他的手。“先生—呃—？”

“邓布利多，教授。“我只是”—他皱着脸—“我只是想指出一点。你...可能忘了什么东西。”

他的教授嘲笑道，“我当然没有，达灵顿先生，你到底认为我忘了什么？”

“恐怕你忘了你的身体。”宾斯教授慢慢地眨了眨眼，阿不思深深地吸了一口气。“你、你是个幽灵，先生。”

宾斯慢慢地举起他的手臂。“确实，”他看到了自己现在半透明的手。“我是个幽灵。”

阿不思想找点话题，想对这个已经死去的人说点什么，但有什么可说的呢？“向您表示最诚挚的哀悼，先生。”

宾斯放下他那只幽灵般的手。“我明白了。”过了几秒钟。“现在，我们说到哪儿了？”

阿不思吃了一惊。“呃、嗯...”他看着桌上空白的羊皮纸，紧张地笑了起来。“我得承认我没有...”

哈利泰然自若地开始读他的笔记。“拉格诺克企图谋杀格雷森·奥利凡德的行动失败了，傲罗的调查显示这些妖精企图发动政变。”

“啊，是的。白痴的拉格诺克承认了他的犯罪企图，并嘲笑妖精们会释放他并让他成为国王。当然—”

在全班其他人的怀疑的目光中——哈利尽职尽责地记录着幽灵说的话——课堂又重新开始了，仿佛什么事都没有发生。

* * *

“我看不出有什么问题，”菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克残忍地说道。

桌子周围的教授们不安地互相看着对方。“校长，宾斯死了。”

“我看得出来，”他回答说，指着飘着的半透明的教授，他正浮在他曾经坐过的椅子上，那也是几个小时前梅里思特不幸发现尸体的地方。“不可否认，他一开始就不是很活泼，现在他看起来比平时更苍白了。但是，就像我说的，我认为没有任何问题。”

“但是—”

“宾斯缺课了吗？”桌子上的老师皱起了眉头。“他没有，是吗？现在，如果宾斯不能教书就是另外一回事了，但在今天早上后，他很明显还能继续上课。因此，没有必要寻找替代者。”

梅里教师摇了摇头，在和校长打交道方面她还是个菜鸟。“恕我直言，校长，宾斯已经死了。”

他扬起一条眉毛。“那又怎样？”

“那又怎样？”她语无伦次地说，“难道我们不该，难道我们不该，难、难道他不应该—他死了！他不应该教书！”

霍格沃茨校长叹了口气。

“我要提醒你们，宾斯和你们所有人一样，已经和霍格沃茨签订了永久合同。只有被开除、没有能力继续教书或自行离职才能终止合约。”

“是的，但是—”

“没有哪里写着死亡允许你疏忽对霍格沃茨的职责。”

房间里的人都呆住了。

“这表示，毫无疑问，宾斯仍然有法律义务教授魔法史，我们不能因为这个动机而解雇他，因为他显然仍然有能力教授魔法史。此外，如果你们中的任何人没有履行职责，那么霍格沃茨完全有权要求赔偿。”

“你能起诉一个死人吗？”奥康纳小声问迪佩特。

迪佩特无力地耸了耸肩。

“现在，宾斯可以在本学年末辞职，”菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克不情愿地承认，“但他仍然有义务留下来教授魔法史，直到7月份，并尽早通知我们，以便霍格沃茨寻找替代者。”最后，他转向鬼魂，说道：“不久前你告诉我，你认为你的一辈子不足以研究这个复杂的课题——地精的叛逆。”

“宾斯，”奥康纳嘶哑着低声说，“别—”

“是的，”新上任的幽灵确认道。

“我不得不佩服你，你是正确的。但是如果一辈子是不够的，也许死亡可以。妖精叛乱可能不是一辈子的事儿，如果你愿意，它可以是你死后的工作。”

在同事们惊恐的目光下，宾斯微笑着同意并作出决定，他想不出更好的死法了。事实上，他发现死亡是一种解脱，因为他不再受身体局限的束缚，在霍格沃茨继续他的工作是一件很愉快的事情，然后是感谢你给了我这个难得的机会，校长。你真是霍格沃茨有史以来最伟大的校长。

布莱克教授咳了一声，挥了挥手。“如果这能让你开心的话。我、我个人认为，一个人的地狱可能是另一个人的天堂，”他沉思。“然而，我必须说你是拉文克劳的荣誉，是你的同事们正直和具有奉献精神的榜样。

同事们不安地面面相觑。

“他打算用这个来对付我们，是不是？”校长离开房间后，一个声音低声说道。

普林斯严肃地点点头。“我不知道怎么做，但他会的。”

梅斯默目不转睛地看着那个幽灵，那个幽灵又开始读桌上的笔记了。他心不在焉地说道：“他可能会利用宾斯的死——当我们中任何一方要求加薪或请病假时。”。

过了几分钟，梅里嘀咕道，“怎么会这样？”

梅斯默撇了撇嘴。“护士长说他可能是昨晚在睡梦中去世的，对吗？我的一个学生已经“预见到”了这一点，所以也许他的命运就是死亡。毕竟，这很有诗意，你不觉得吗？”他转过头来，看到同事们困惑的脸，他进一步解释道：“在万圣节前夜死去。很明显，他会死去，然后在死人回到我们身边的那一天，以幽灵的姿态重生。”

但是奥康纳教授对这个想法嗤之以鼻。“我们正在努力为他的死寻找更具体的理由，梅斯默，”她冷淡地说。“比某个更高的存在想要他死要更现实的理由。”

“那好吧，”梅斯默交叉双臂问道，“既然宾斯忘记自我管理了，那在这最后三个星期，是谁要负责提醒他吃饭和强迫喂食的呢？”

普林斯、迪佩特和梅里斯特呆住了。

梅斯默那双铁蓝色的眼睛似乎在凝视着他们的灵魂。“正是因为有你们这样的人，我们这里才不会有什么美好事物。”

* * *

“你应该看到光明的一面，”哈利一边递上今天的笔记，一边说，“现在你可以透过他看到黑板了。”

“你怎么能这么冷漠？”埃菲亚斯·多吉叫道，阿不思也困惑地看着他。

哈利做了个鬼脸，“对不起。”

他想现在还不是时候说他和他的同学们在如何鬼魂转身的时候向他扔口香糖，并在有人击中他的头时窃笑。

“我不知道你怎么能......”埃尔菲亚斯瞥了一眼阿不思使用复制咒拷贝的哈利的笔记，“你的教授都变成了幽灵，你就拿着你的羽毛笔做笔记？”

哈利尴尬地笑了笑。

他不能说他已经忘记宾斯现在应该还活着，是吗？

埃菲亚斯把头转向阿不思。“你认为布莱克校长找到接班人需要多长时间？”

“我承认，我并不是很确定。”红褐色头发的少年沉思，“这可能需要几个星期。但也可能花更久。”

哈利眨了眨眼，歪了歪头。“接班人？为什么？”

另外两个巫师茫然地看了他一会儿。

埃菲亚斯最终决定不予置评。“你认为他们会希望我们去参加葬礼吗，阿不思？”

“葬礼，我不确定，”级长慢悠悠地说，“但我听说鬼魂们打算为他们的新同志举行一个欢迎宴会。他们说的。我想他们不会介意我们参加他们的庆祝活动。”

“欢迎宴会？”

邓布利多点点头。“他们未必认为自己的死亡是一个悲剧事件。为什么要这么认为呢，尼古拉斯爵士甚至邀请我参加他的400周年忌辰晚会。”看到哈利面带怀疑的微笑，他也报以微笑。“我不得不承认，这是一次相当有启发性的经历。我只希望自己有先见之明，能事先吃点东西。”

哈利想起在差点没头的尼克的500周年忌辰晚会上被当成食物的东西，不禁哼了一声。

埃菲亚斯拿起哈利的笔记本，大声叹了一口气，“我不知道谁会取代他。”

“哦，没有人。宾斯要留下来。”

埃菲亚斯翻了翻眼睛。“波特，你不会真以为他会继续教书吧？是的，他今天早上教了我们，但我敢肯定他是在拒绝接受现实，还没有理解发生在他身上的事。一旦他清楚了，宾斯教授就会离开。”

“不会。”

“请严肃一点。”

“我是认真的，非常严肃。”

“噢，为了...”

两个格兰芬多在阿不思面前争吵了几分钟，阿不思最终决定离开，去帮助几个新生。

谣言还说他是一个先知，多吉早该知道这有多愚蠢。

* * *

“不，我没有预见到这一点，”梅斯默第二天重复道。“坦率地说，当你们告诉我我的同事死了时，我和你们一样惊讶。我只是摆了一张扑克脸。”

当班上的同学在前一天通知他宾斯的死讯时，哈利已经感觉到那个人在注意他的视线，但是在万圣节前几个星期，他并没有说什么关于哈利预言宾斯死亡的事情。

男人停顿了一下。“要记住一条规则：无论你钻研得多深，总会有你不知道的东西。占卜有很多东西，但它永远不会是一门精确的科学。永远不要忘记这一点。现在，打开你的书第五十三页，我们将学习占星术。对于那些前几天晚上和我的同事瑟夫瑞欧*交谈过的人，我确信这只是一次回顾，但我想更深入的探讨。正如我们尊敬的布莱克教授在教占星术时经常说的那样—”

“天文学，”布莱克自动纠正道。

梅斯默撇了撇嘴。“正如他在教书时常说的那样，天空就是一幅地图。如果一个人迷路了，他只需要抬起头就知道该往哪里走。现在如果你们中的任何一个人在禁林里遇到一个半人马，你会很快发现，和许多占星家一样，他们坚信星空中不仅有空间，还有时间，这些天体有某种意识。那星星会显示出你自己的未来吗？...半人马相信不会，他们认为我们对星星来说没什么重要的，但是巫师们则认为—”

当这个人开始解释‘星星的语言’时，哈利想到了卡桑德拉给阿不福斯·邓不利多的预言。

前一天他还想看看有没有一本书解释预言是如何起作用的，但他找到的只是预言汇编，其余的似乎都在禁书区。

不过，如果年轻的邓布利多有意不去谈这件事，哈利觉得他也不能再奢求更多。

这个预言是关于某个“伟大的冒险家”的。尽管措辞相当含糊，但自从他听到这句话以来，他一直有种不安的感觉。

事实已经多次证明，哈利·波特在预言方面运气不佳。

* * *

阿不思读着哈利在魔法史上的笔记，深深地叹了口气。他的回答通常不是那么简明扼要，但他想也只能这样了。

他皱起眉头，歪着头看了会。几秒钟后，他放弃了，转向坐在他旁边的哈利。“对不起，你在这里写了什么？”

哈利凑近阿不思，皱起了眉头。“这部分？”他指着一行字问道。

阿不思沉默地点了点头。

“如果维森加摩认为每个巫师都有权拥有魔杖，那它规定妖精和其他魔法生物一样，没有权利拥有魔杖。”最后，他离开了阿不思的私人空间，补充说：“我的字写得不太好，抱歉。”

阿不思咳嗽了一声。“没关系。谢、谢谢你，”他努力说道。

“不客气。”

有一会儿，他们什么也没说。阿不思试着读哈利的笔记，哈利完成了他的天文学论文。

他看向另一个巫师写的东西，上面指出了他刚刚犯的一个错误。

哈利眨了眨眼。“好吧。谢谢，呃...谢谢。”

阿不思摆好了他的笔记，叹了口气。

“哈利，”他慢慢地开口，“这几个星期以来，我注意到你一直很难直呼我的名字。”

他真心希望自己不用说这些，但两个月后他不得不指出这点。也许他应该为这种情况负部分责任，但在他看来，现在是时候解决眼前的问题了。

新来的学生不安地挠头。“你注意到了。当、当然，你会注意到。”他叹了口气。“只是...”他咽了口口水，什么也没说。

“我确实注意到了，”他和善地说。“我也知道你为什么会有这样的困难。我明白。毕竟‘邓布利多’这个名字有一段历史。

邓布利多这个名字在这些日子里实在叫人难以忍受。每当有人提起它，人们脑海里首先浮现的就是声名狼藉的珀西瓦尔·邓布利多。每当阿不思说出自己的姓氏时，他都需要一次又一次跳过它，超越它，证明阿不思·邓布利多和他的父亲不一样。

“但是，我想我必须强调这一点：我是我，我不是那个邓布利多。”

哈利吃了一惊，痛苦地闭上了眼睛，叹了口气。“我知道。我、我知道...我很抱歉。只是—我真的不知道该怎么称呼你，”他最终坦白道。“当我看着你的时候，我有时会想到他—”他突然摇了摇头：“对不起。这一切对你来说很不公平。”

“并非如此，”他承认。“但对此感到悲伤是毫无意义的。而且我想我对现状负有一定的责任。”看到另一个人皱着眉头，他不由地笑了起来。“自从你来到这里，我就一直叫你‘哈利’，但我从来没有告诉过你可以叫我‘阿不思’。我经常让我的朋友这么叫我，但似乎我还没有告诉你。也许我这样做太冒昧了，但如果你这么做了，也许你会不再想到他，只是看见我？”

哈利皱起眉头，小心地把名字念出来。然后他露出了一副困惑的表情，奇怪地看着他。

“我想我可以试试。”

这不是阿不思真正想要的答案。他知道哈利波特还需要一段时间才能真正和他相处融洽。

不过，这只是一个开始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *瑟夫瑞欧：Sepharial，19世纪末20世纪初年的英国占星家，著有《占星手册》


	17. 世纪之战

“阿不思。”

名字从他的嘴里被念出的感觉很奇怪，它很容易就被念出了，这感觉更奇怪。

这个阿不思·邓布利多让他用这个名字称呼他，但这是不被允许的。直呼老师的名字是一种不尊重的行为，像叫麦格教授“米勒娃”，甚至叫斯内普教授“西弗勒斯”。尽管哈利得到卢平教授的鼓励支持，但他从来没有管巫师叫“莱姆斯”。

然而他却在这里，躺在床上，在凌晨三点的时候，努力让自己习惯叫年轻时的邓布利多教授为阿不思。

他叹了口气，疲惫地捏了捏鼻子，不知道这怎么就成了他的日常。

他勉强承认他说得有道理。这个邓布利多不是那个邓布利多。但他确实是，或者说他会成为他，这不是一样吗？这真的很让人困惑。

他捂住脸，叹了口气。

他知道要求十五岁的邓布利多接替一百岁的邓布利多是一个艰巨的任务。他知道这是多么残忍，他应该感谢那个十五岁的男巫至少向他提了个醒，去正视现在的他。

但是如果哈利这样做了，如果哈利看着他，只看到阿不思，他不是放弃了邓布利多教授吗？如果哈利放弃了他的校长，难道不是放弃他所代表的一切？拥抱陌生的过去是否意味着他不得不放弃他的现在？这难道不是最大的背叛吗？

他呻吟着。他知道他为什么讨厌琢磨这类事了。他肯定是想太多了。

他看着天花板，不知道如果邓布利多教授——那个真正将他看在眼里的——知道他在这样一件无足轻重的事情上是多么痛苦时，会对他说什么。

哈利整个晚上都在猜想。他想象邓布利多教授听着他的牢骚，几次恰到好处地点点头，然后说出一句正确的话。他会讲一些非常明智的观点，然后突然这一切就变成了世界上最清楚明了的事情。

他试图找出他会用的词，每当他觉得那些话听起来不太对的时候，他就把它们丢掉。不是太直接，就是太冷漠，要么太阴沉。

最后，他终于满足于自己的想法，认为这是他能得到的最接近答案的了。

_“拥抱现在并不一定意味着放弃过去，或者在这种情况里的未来。事实上，如果你不介意我就此事发表意见的话，接受过去是尊重现在并有把握地走向更光明未来的必要条件。”_

哈利想了好几分钟，最后叹了口气。

他不知道真正的邓布利多教授是否真的会这么说，但是他猜想他肯定会让他这样做。

* * *

第二天，阿不思看到了巫师的努力。“早上好，阿不思。”带着一些犹豫，他一说出自己的名字脸就皱在一起，但阿不思很感激，至少他是在努力。

“我想我应该再次感谢你，”变形课后哈利对他说。他看着走廊里的人说道：“我是说，谢谢你的帮助。我知道你一定很忙碌，这对你来说一定很复杂...”

他微笑着说：“哈利，我一点也不介意帮你。”

哈利也笑了笑。“不过，还是谢谢你。有没有...”他犹豫了一会儿。“有什么我能帮你的吗？”他终于问道。“为了报答你。”

“你真是太好了。如果你想知道的话，我现在并不特别需要你的帮助。不过，我承认我不知道这种状态是否会持续下去，所以我会把你的提议记在心里。”

直到他们进入格兰芬多塔，他们才再次开口。

“我应该祝你明天的比赛好运。我确信这会很值得一看。”

哈利脸红了，撇开脸。

“嗯、嗯......希格斯是一个世纪以来最年轻的魁地奇球员，”他犹豫了片刻后说道。“所以这就像......我不知道，感觉这场比赛是我打过的最重要的比赛。好像我需要证明什么似的。”

阿不思慢慢地点点头。

“你们两个早些时候谈过话，对吗？”

哈利点点头。“我不清楚你是怎么知道的，不过，是的。我想......我想和他谈谈，祝他好运，”他皱着眉。“但不是很顺利。”

讲真，这是一个相当保守的说法。据他所知，巫师拒绝和他握手，并且宣称他知道这个格兰芬多要用一架老橡木箭79型飞行，然后明确地告诉他自己有一架银翼，飞行速度可以达到每小时九十英里，而波特的扫帚不能超过每小时七十英里，他是魁地奇的未来，而波特不过是一件早已过时的遗物，一无是处。

波特的一声冷哼刺激到了这个男人，他随后开始大喊大叫，疯狂地辱骂他。

“不过，我不认为你是那种喜欢魁地奇的人。”哈利指出。

阿不思皱起了眉头，想弄明白另一个巫师怎么会得出这样的结论。

一边想着，他忍不住咳了一声。“哦，我来看你们的训练是为了鼓励阿不福思。”他说着，尴尬地挥了挥手。“一般来说，我对魁地奇比赛并不感兴趣。说实话，我需要一点刺激来引起我的兴趣。”

哈利听了咧嘴笑了。“那么，我们尽量不让你失望。明天好好看，这将是世纪之战。”

* * *

终于，备受期待的魁地奇赛季开始了，斯莱特林vs格兰芬多。

在更衣室里，每位队长都在做最后的预备讲话。

“我们都非常努力地训练，”格拉迪斯·布思比告诉她的球队。“我们有最好的追球手，”她转向他们说，“我们有非常好的击球手——”

“谢谢，”阿不福思一边举手一边说。

“——即使有点过于热血沸腾。我们的找球手也非常优秀——”

最后一部分的语气似乎比其他部分要软弱无力，哈利有些难受。

他比任何人都更清楚，他从扫帚房里拿走的扫帚有多糟糕。即使布思比想用魔法让扫帚更容易操控，但与他的火弩箭或者他的老式光轮2000扫帚或者当时他们拥有的任何扫帚相比，它仍然很糟糕。

他们可能会承认他的能力，而其他格兰芬多似乎相信他会创造奇迹，但对布思比来说，她从来没试图隐藏过一个事实——他是团队中最薄弱的一环。

他的自尊心还没有从这种认识中恢复过来。

当哈利穿上他的魁地奇靴子时，他忍不住想起了维克多·希格斯，斯莱特林的追捕手和明星球员，想着那个男巫比布思比好不了多少。

在埃非亚斯昨天在魔咒课上指着斯莱特林生时，哈利就忍不住想知道他是个什么样的球员。当他从年轻的邓布利多那里听到了这个十九世纪最年轻魁地奇球员的消息时，他一下子就对他产生了一种亲近感。

以及迫切的想找出他们中哪一个才是更好的。

但是昨天，在一次五分钟的交流中，哈利本希望祝本世纪最年轻的球员“好运”，结果却是暴露了那人不过是个四处招摇的娘娘腔。

哈利从来不认为自己是个傲慢的人，不管斯内普之类的人怎么说，事实上，他的一些朋总是认为他太谦虚了，每当哈利试图辩解，要求他们停止美化他的行为时，他们都会在他面前大笑。

但是当哈利向他介绍自己时，希格斯脸上流露出极度的蔑视...他俯视着哈利，仿佛他只是一只要被压扁的臭虫......告诉他他不可能赢，因为他有一把锈迹斑斑的扫帚，而且他也没有那么厉害......

哈利咬紧牙关，抓住了橡木箭79型。

那个巫师要完蛋了。

* * *

“欢迎大家来看今天的魁地奇比赛！”埃尔菲亚斯的声音在体育场里回响。“我是埃尔菲亚斯·多吉，我将为你们解说今天的比赛，大家都在期待的：斯莱特林VS格兰芬多！”

“斯莱特林已经连续四年蝉联冠军，”他继续说道。“他们会重复他们的成就，再一次击败格兰芬多吗？格兰芬多会让他们知道谁才是真正的强者吗？”

格兰芬多的队伍高声表示赞同，阿不思忍不住好笑地摇了摇头。

他知道今天的比赛有多受期待。毕竟，维克多·希格斯现在是斯莱特林魁地奇队的队长，斯莱特林的明星球员有望带领他的队伍取得完全的胜利。

然而，在格兰芬多这边，哈利·波特是他们找球手的消息不知怎么地使他们学院确信，一些特别的事就要发生了，希格斯将要被打败了。

阿不思不知道今天是否会像哈利刚才笑着告诉他的那样，是一场世纪大战。但在他看来，有一点是无容置疑的：这场比赛不会被轻易遗忘。

最后，裁判扔出了鬼飞球，比赛开始了。

“罗斯拿走了鬼飞球！罗斯传给帕拉斯，帕拉斯传给罗斯。罗斯又把球传给普雷维特，普雷维特把球传给——弗里奇拦截了！弗里奇接力给诺里斯，诺里斯传给了菲格。菲格扔出了鬼飞球然后——”

当鬼飞球穿过球筐时，斯莱特林的球队欢呼起来。

如说果格兰芬多对事态的发展感到不满，他们的找球手则不知为何，在追球手们争夺鬼飞球的时候大笑了起来。

然后他停了下来，猛地向前飞去。

“看来波特已经发现了金色飞贼，”埃尔菲亚斯解说道。“加油，波特，加油。你可以的！”

但是希格斯正迎头赶上，这个找球手以一种极为荒谬的轻松姿态飞过他身边。

* * *

哈利咒骂着，拼命地想飞得更快。

不幸的是，橡木箭79型有很多特点，但它显然不是一把很快的扫帚。

在这令人恐惧的几秒间，他看着希格斯离金色飞贼越来越近，手指几乎碰到了那个难以抓住的球。

一个游走球击中了找球手的背部，希格斯把手放下来抓住扫帚以免掉下去。

这足以让金色飞贼逃跑了。

格兰芬多欢呼起来，当哈利颤抖着呼吸着，感谢他的幸运星。

“来自邓布利多的精准一击，”埃菲亚斯赞许的说。“看来比赛还没有结束。现在，帕拉斯拿到了球。她飞过斯莱特林的防线，把鬼飞球传给——”

布思比是对的，他一边飞一边想。他的扫帚是一个阻碍。他知道它速度非常慢，但是哈利没有完全意识到相比之下希格斯的速度会有多快。和他比起来，哈利的动作慢得就像蜗牛。正因如此，格兰芬多几乎就要输掉了比赛。

布思比是对的：他是球队最薄弱的一环。

哈利咬紧牙关，闷闷不乐地飞起来，紧紧抓住把手控制自己情绪，他发誓听到了木头在他的手下劈啪作响。

这应该是本世纪最好的比赛。这本该是一场勇猛的决斗，每个人都屏住呼吸，直到哈利最终获胜。但事实相反，这基本上是哈利试图抓住金色飞贼，结果却看着希格斯收获他的发现，哈利会去挣扎着应付他缺乏敏捷性的飞天扫帚，但最终什么也做不了，因为这个扫帚比希格斯的差。

然后哈利就被淘汰了，因为他没有符合基本要求的扫帚，结果让大家失望了。

想想看，他以为自己可以炫耀一番，证明自己有资格成为一个世纪以来最年轻的魁地奇球员。

阿不思·邓不利多不得不接受这次的平淡无奇。

他可能会想：这就是20世纪的人能做到的最好吗？

* * *

“——邓布利多用球棒打了福吉！”埃尔菲亚斯在裁判飞向两名击球手时叫了起来。“该死，邓布利多！你和其他人之间应该有个游走球，知道吗？”

阿不思难过地摇了摇头，他的弟弟受到了裁判的训斥。他不知道自己为什么要感到惊讶。

“罚球。是的，这是很自然的，”埃尔菲亚斯叹了口气，巴纳比·弗里奇接过了鬼飞球。他得分了，格兰芬多不高兴地呻吟起来。“我们现在是120比90了。醒醒吧，格兰芬多。”

两个找球手上空在盘旋飞行，就像两只等着捕捉猎物的猛禽。

终于，其中一个猛冲向地面。

“看来波特又看到金色飞贼了！希格斯正努力赶上波特。但他会来得及吗？”

在尖叫声的鼓舞下，两个寻找者都加速了。哈利离地面越来越近，希格斯追上了格兰芬多，直到他们并排，离地面只有几英尺。

“快点，波特！快点！”

但在希格斯撞到地面前的最后一秒，哈利停了下来。希格斯在草地上打了个滚，躺在那里，没有动弹。

“他、他还好吗？”埃菲亚斯害怕地问。“喂，希格斯！你还好吗？”

但是那个穿绿衣服的球员没有动。比赛暂停，霍格沃茨的护士长冲到球场中央时，他仍然没有动作。

最后，在看起来很漫长但其实不超过几分钟的等待后，球员站了起来。他颤颤巍巍地抓起扫帚，在观众的掌声中骑了上去。

“我曾经像那样坠落过，”埃尔菲亚斯评论道。“我还以为我再也起不来了呢。我得说，我不知道他是怎么爬起来的。”

尽管巫师很明显仍可以飞行，但是他现在似乎有些犹豫不决。几分钟后，阿不思意识到希格斯在主动躲避哈利，他皱起了眉头，想知道为什么。

然后他突然意识到，他们都以为波特在追捕金色飞贼，但阿不思从没看见过它。

* * *

哈利如释重负地叹了口气。

他不知道用橡木箭79型扫帚是否能成功，但他的飞天扫帚速度实在太慢，所以尝试朗斯基假动作可能没也那么困难。不过，他之前真的相信希格斯不会上钩，然后自己会像个白痴一样俯冲。

看到找球手迟疑不定的飞行，他微笑。

人们看起来并没有意识到他做了什么，他们又怎么能意识到呢？朗斯基在很长一段时间内都还没有出生——而希格斯早就出生了。这就是最重要的。

哈利没有扮演霍格沃茨这一个世纪以来最年轻的找球手，而是决定扮演一个来自二十世纪的男人，并向所有人展示他们所能做到的最好。

就像他那个时代的扫帚速度要比以前的快得多，这并不是魅地奇出现的唯一变化，也不是他们比以前的球员要优秀的唯一理由。

哈利发现了一个金色的闪光，他大吼着向下潜去，全速前进。

“波特又发现了金色飞贼！希格斯——你在干什么，希格斯？”

当哈利意识到为什么另一个巫师没有跟着他时，他禁不住笑了起来。

对不起，这次是真的。

* * *

格兰芬多魁地奇队在雷鸣般的掌声中回到了他们的休息室。

面带微笑，队员们鞠了一躬，接受着表扬。

“我真不敢相信波特用橡木箭79型抓住了那个金色飞贼，”阿尔托里乌斯在二年级的口哨声中说道。“当我听说他要骑着那个老东西飞行时，我还以为我们玩完了。我早该料到的。你觉得他还有什么做不到的吗？”

如果有的话，他藏得很好。

”“你知道吗？希格斯说波特骗了他。他假装追捕了那个金色飞贼，好除掉他。”

他确实被骗了，阿不思不由得想。虽然这个巫师的所作所为很可能不会被认为是犯规，但他能理解斯莱特林的失望和痛苦。

毕竟，维克多·希格斯并不是唯一一个被哈利·波特击败的人。

阿不思想起他们最后一次决斗，不禁叹了口气。从那以后，他有好几次想在黑魔法防御术课上重新决斗。然而，每一次，这位新生都会找个理由拒绝他，要么就是他被布莱克校长的儿子挫败。

如果他都找不到一个方法来再次决斗，他怎么能为他的荣誉复仇呢？

阿不思一看到哈利朝他走来，便停止了思考。“打得漂亮，”他微笑着告诉哈利。

哈利笑了起来，“有那么一会儿，我真的以为我完了，但是我挺过来了。”

“我很惊讶你没有提到最后的假动作。”

哈利面露喜色。“你注意到了？”看到级长点头，他笑了。“我以前从未试过，但我认为希格斯不会想到我会这样，而且扫帚的最大速度只有每小时60英里，所以......”

“我很惊讶你没有证实希格斯的想法。”

哈利挠了挠后颈，低笑。“也许这不是个好主意，你知道......”

阿不思会意地点点头。毕竟如果没人知道它的存在，假动作实行起来会更有效。他可以尊重这样的战略决策。

“至少你注意到了。我真的不在乎其他人是否知道，但你......你，我想让你知道。”

阿不思的脸颊有些发烫，“真的？”

他微笑着点了点头。“其他人不能理解，但是你......你，你明白的，为什么我要在希格斯之前抓住金色飞贼。”

在阿不思再次祝贺他并要求解释原因前，弗吉尼亚·塞尔温朝他们的方向走去，给了哈利一个调逗的笑容。“打得真好，波特。”

哈利脸红了，“谢、谢谢你。”

女巫把玩着一缕火红的头发。“当你和希格斯俯冲时，我以为我的心脏要停止跳动了。我早该知道的。你是个了不起的飞行手。”

令阿不思恐慌的是，巫师轻声笑了起来，紧张地用一只手拨弄着他的头发。“真的吗？”

“弗吉尼亚，”阿不思打断了他们的谈话，““趁我还没忘记，主席让我告诉你我们巡逻规定的一些修改”

弗吉尼亚叹了口气，“一定要现在？”

“没错。现在请跟我来，请允许我详细解释一下......”

* * *

第二天，哈利开始思考加入魁地奇队是否是个好主意。

的确，他又可以飞了，他喜欢飞行带给他的自由与宁静，也已经证明了自己是一个更好的找球手。但另一方面......

唉，他变成了格兰芬多的明星球员，他不能说这很谨慎，不是吗？他已经获得了一些声望，他无法摆脱它。此外，他还有一个魁地奇赛季要打，如果他和邓布利多要把他带回家，他不能就偷偷摸摸地走掉。还有那个本该取代他位置的家伙呢？如果那个人本该是某个了不起的魁地奇球员呢？

他越想越觉得这是个糟糕的主意。

蝴蝶像往常一样在他和哈利面前飞来飞去，他面无表情地看着它。

“你想要什么？”

蝴蝶扇动翅膀，转了几个圈，好像要回答他似的。

哈利叹了口气，从床上站起来，在他离开了洗手间后，蝴蝶继续尽职尽责地跟着。

阿不思正在公共休息室里，全神贯注地做着一件跟糖果有关的事。“啊，早上好，哈利。”他向哈利问好，然后在一块巧克力蛙上挥了挥魔杖。“阿尼莫*”。

一条腿扭动了一下。

“你是想重新给它施咒？”哈利忍不住问道。

红褐色头发的人点点头。“我正在学习阿尼莫，那只青蛙是目前为止开始的最好的一个。”看到他皱了皱眉，阿不思进一步解释说，“你可能不知道，但是你买的每一个巧克力青蛙都被施了阿尼莫。”

“真的吗？”

级长点了点头。“不多，只有足够跳一两次的魔力，但总的来说是这样。阿尼莫。”

另一条腿扭动起来。

巫师又试了几次，哈利忍不住想知道：“你为什么这么喜欢变形术？”

“嗯？对不起，我没听清楚你在说什么。你能再说一遍吗？”

“变形术。为什么？”年轻的巫师歪着头说。“我知道你喜欢变形术，但是为什么呢？”

阿不思似乎考虑了一下这个问题。“虽然听起来有点感情用事和幼稚，但我一直认为，变形术是我们学到的最神奇的技术。除此之外，”他微笑着继续说道，“我一直着迷于转化术的概念，而转化术恰好是变形术和炼金术的一个重要方向。”

“真的？”

他点点头。“变化中确实有一些令人惊叹的东西。例如，”当蝴蝶飞过巧克力蛙时，他眼里闪烁着光，解释道，“我相信你的朋友会同意我关于变态*的优点的看法的。如果一只毛毛虫可以变成如此美丽的生物，那我坚定地站在炼金术士一边，因为这表示我们可以彻底改变（转变）我们的生活（生命），任何东西都可以。没有什么是真正稳定或一成不变的，而变形术只会让你走捷径，或者是把转化术推向一条相对艰难的道路。”

哈利听了忍不住笑了起来，“真的？”

他非常认真地点了点头。“秘诀就是确保你魔杖下的东西走上它能走的最好的道路，而且你要发挥你的最大能力，引导它走完它的旅程。”

哈利轻声笑了。

如果说之前他对阿不思不能当老师还有任何怀疑的话，现在它们可以滚蛋了。

“你怎么样？”阿不思问哈利，哈利停下了笑，皱起了眉头。“我知道你更喜欢黑魔法防御术。是有什么原因吗？”

哈利停顿了很长时间。“我不太确定。“我的意思是，”他继续到，“我没有很多好老师。只是......它做起来比较容易，而且......”

他停了下来，忍不住轻笑了起来。“我总是有一种让自己陷入麻烦的天赋。”他解释道：“因为我别无选择，因为我认为这样做是正确的，因为我爱的人需要帮助。赫敏曾经告诉我，我总有“拯救人类”的事儿。我不喜欢听她这么说，但这可能是真的。”他耸耸肩。“我学习黑魔法防御术是因为我知道我需要学习它。也只是碰巧我很擅长这个。并没有像你的那么深刻，抱歉。”

“噢，不要低估自己。”

哈利又耸了耸肩。“我更喜欢你享受魔法的理由。我以前从没听过这样的。”

现在他仔细想想，这个想法很有道理。一切注定会改变和转化。作为一个来自未来的人，他知道这一切是多么真实。所有的事物最终都将消失并被新的事物所取代。

就像这个男人张口念咒，试图使他的糖果变的动起来。总有一天他也会变为现代最伟大的巫师。但在那之前，他只是阿不思。

“你介意我看看你是怎么做的吗，阿不思？阿尼莫看起来比较有巫术的感觉，而且我厌倦了那些会消失的东西。”

所以，如果他注定要消失，也许他应该接受他，活在当下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注：
> 
> 一点点PSA.
> 
> 我一直试着每两周更新一次，以保持节奏，推动故事的发展。然而，现实就是这样，我担心这个时间安排会变得难以维持。我会尽量每月至少更新一次，但我不能保证。也许我会更快更新，也许不会。我只是想让你事先知道，在接下来两个星期内可能不会有更新。
> 
> 我希望你们喜欢这此的更新，感谢你们的理解。
> 
> \------------------------------------
> 
> 翻译备注：
> 
> *变态：指事物的性状发生变化胚胎发育期内动物外形、内部结构和生长习性上的一系列变化
> 
> *阿尼莫：Animo，灵魂，二维动画制作
> 
> *animation：活泼，生动，激励；卡通片绘制
> 
> *animate：vt.使有生气；使活泼；鼓舞；推动adj.有生命的
> 
> 最近打算调下格式，所以有些小变动，另外文中的阿尼莫只是个音译，因为我现在还没有确定怎么给它起名，一开始想叫动画术的，因为和变化术有点关系，但是听起来可能有一、、傻，然后这个词还有灵魂的意思，上面是文章里提到的相关词，能让巧克力青蛙动起来好像也和这层解释离不开，我就不知道怎么翻更好听也更好理解（归根结底就是我没能彻底理解hp世界的变化原理啊比如把动物变成纽扣什么的唉自己水平问题）所以我现在先只是这么代写下，之后如果有答案我会再改，大家如果知道怎么译也赶紧说，毕竟我水平也不好，请谅解TT。


	18. 不太愉快的圣诞节

哈利在图书馆合上另一本有关魔咒的书，叹了口气。

他不知道自己在干什么。但是自从他告诉阿不思自己是一个时间旅行者以后，阿不思就一直坚持不懈地工作着，这让他产生了一些内疚感。因此，由于他在课堂上相对领先于其他同学，这位时间旅行者决定好好利用他所有的空闲时间，至少在阿不思向他展示他所学到的东西时，尽量不让自己一无所获。

他们两个人一起工作不是比分开做决定更好？哈利已经不是第一次这么想了。但邓布利多解释说这样更有效，因为他们可以从不同的方向来解决问题，但现在看来他仍然被困在起跑线上。

哈利瞥了眼自己关于时间旅行的笔记。除了一些空洞的泛泛而谈和几张蝴蝶的画像，它仍然空空如也。

他疲惫地捏了捏自己的鼻子，呻吟着，真正的蝴蝶在他面前飞过，最后落在他的笔记上。

如果时间旅行还没有发明，他怎么能找到关于时间旅行的内容呢？这就像回答一个还没写出来的问题！

哈利突然愣住了。

梅斯默教授那次不就做了这个不可能的测试吗？

他还没有想好这个问题，那只跟着他的蝴蝶离开了桌子，慢慢地朝占卜类书籍的方向飞去。几秒钟后，哈利把他的笔记放进口袋，也去了那里。

占卜可能有很多垃圾，他一边翻找着书本一边想，但它仍然是最接近于他寻找的答案。就这点看来，看看这门学科能教给他什么倒也无妨。

他拿起刚才蝴蝶落在上面的魔法书，回到椅子上开始读起来。

_什么是时间？_

_自从我们能够测量它后，这个问题一直困扰着众生。但如果我们只是设法把它精确到秒，用它来规范我们的生活，那我们还没有驯服它，事实上，我们很可能永远也不可能驯服时间。_

_如果说时间通常被定义为从一个称之为“过去”的点到另一个称之为“未来”的点之间的连续，那么先知的存在强力地挑战了时间是单向的概念。对这些存在来说，这个问题有了一个全新的维度，在某些圈子里甚至可以近神。_

_不考虑其他，对于那些学习占卜到达一定水平的人来说，很明显，对时间的传统理解需要被摒弃，因为过去和未来紧密相连，因果很可能是同一个。因此，我们有必要重新定义我们对所生活的世界的理解，改变思维过程，这样才能接近一个隐约的答案。_

_也只有这样，我们才能在时间的长河里安全地旅行。_

哈利激动得心跳加速，他急忙翻过书页，心想也许他可以做到。

但当作者开始谈论他从未听说过的哲学概念，如决定论*、自由意志论*和兼容论*时，他很快改变了想法。

这需要花一段时间。

* * *

几个星期过去了，在哈利反应过来前，十一月已经过了，学生们纷纷准备离校过圣诞节。

哈利很自然地把名字写在了留校过节的学生名单上，然后有些吃惊的发现阿不思也在上面。

“你不回家吗？”他问他。

级长摇了摇头。“今年非常重要，我有很多项目要参加，但时间很有限。我不能安于现状。”

哈利叹了口气。“你应该好好休息。你这样不太健康。”

阿不思对他笑了笑，但哈利却清楚地感觉到他实际上一点也不高兴，甚至有些恼火。“我很感激你为我担心，哈利。真的，我很感谢。但是，我相信我比你更清楚自己的极限。所以，请你不必为我的健康烦恼。”

哈利还没来得及说什么，年轻的邓布利多就心情不好地朝他哥哥走来。

“你不回家，”他指责道。

阿不思叹了口气。“正如我刚才告诉哈利的那样，我不能回去。你知道的，今年我必须通过OWLs和——”

“——和伟大的阿不思·邓不利多，世界上最聪明的人害怕自己不能打破纪录，甚至不愿在家待两周，是这样吗？”

“阿不福思，请你......”

“两个星期，两个星期，你连这个都做不到？你又要错过圣诞节？”

阿不思再次叹了口气，哈利不安地移动了一下身子。

“我们真的要在公共休息室中央说这个吗，阿不福思？”

阿不福思被激怒了。“她很期待我们一起过圣诞节，”他指控道。“整整一年，她都在等着它。你连这点要求都不愿满足她吗？”

阿不思瞥了哈利一眼。“我知道。但我相信只要你把情况解释给妈妈听，她就会明白的。”

如果说公共休息室里的气氛在阿不福思到来后很紧张，那跟现在的气氛比起来就不算什么了。哈利望着阿不福思，除了杀气，他找不出其他词来描述他看着他哥哥的眼神，他一时真以为那个小巫师会扑到他哥哥身上揍他。

但是阿不福思猛的转身冲向宿舍，大声地摔上了门。

阿不思有些疲惫，他捏了捏鼻梁，叹了口气。“很抱歉让你看到这一幕。我知道我的兄妹希望我回家，但现在这是不可能的。也许明年可以吧。”

然后阿不思转移了话题，哈利欣然接受新的谈话。

第二天有一次霍格莫德出游，当学生们走向马车时，哈利朝独眼女巫的雕像走去。拍了拍它的背部，走进了通往霍格莫德的秘密通道。

他十三岁的时候，那条秘密通道就已经显得很窄了，但现在他几乎不可能通过了。他咒骂着走过这条秘密通道，发誓再也不用它了，很明显这是一个孩子做的通道，他还没长足够大，年龄大一些的也不会想走这条路。

最后，哈利终于来到通往霍格莫德的楼梯口，在那喘气休息了会儿。

没有得到离校许可并没让他感到困扰，因为他之前就没有去霍格莫德的想法，但是，随着圣诞节的临近，就在前一天，他无法自制的感到伤感和焦躁不安，他突然觉得自己被困在了霍格沃茨的高墙之内。因此，他违背了自己更好的判断，决定逃离城堡，即使只有几个小时。

哈利深深地吸了一口气，走过两百级台阶，来到活板门前。然后他小心翼翼地打开门，慢慢地走上通往主店铺的木楼梯。

他不应该在这里。但应该会没事的。只是他得躲开级长。

当哈利站在楼梯顶端的时候，他注意到的第一件事就是蜂蜜公爵糖果店在这个时候就已经出现了，并且在出售它那著名的巧克力。

哈利注意到的第二件事是胳膊上塞满了糖果的非常快乐的阿不思·邓不利多。

哈利低声咒骂着。

谢天谢地，这位级长似乎更关注在他头顶上飞过的一只巧克力做的驯鹿，而不是他周围发生的事情。在惊吓之余哈利尽量让自己不被人注意，悄悄离开了商店。一出蜂蜜公爵，他就喘着气放松下来。

他......真的不知道他为什么这么惊讶。

哈利低声笑着，看着他所在的街道。

霍格莫德看起来就像雪地里的圣诞贺卡，哈利再次震惊于巫师世界的毫无变化。就好像时钟在十九世纪时停了下来，却没人愿意去修理它。时间在这个世界上仿佛已不复存在了。

哈利懒洋洋地走在街上，试着找出这里和他那个时代的霍格莫德之间的不同，只为了提醒自己这不是他的时代。

尖叫棚自然还没有建出来，它未来的驻扎点现在只不过是几头牛羊吃草的地方。三把扫帚已经在这里了，但被称为一把扫帚，这里也没有佐料笑话屋，而是一些礼品店。

哈利若有所思地看着挂着一对圣诞袜的礼品店。想起了很久以前的一件事，他从口袋里掏出打赌赢来的两个西可，看着它们。最后，他走进了商店。

花完了两西可，他离开商店，往回走向那条秘密通道，他走在一个废墟前，知道猪头酒店有一天会在那里。在这幢稍有一丝微风就会倒塌的房子前面，立着一块出售的牌子。

他不知道买它的那个疯子是谁。

* * *

当飞马和马车着陆后，阿不福思做的第一件事就是冲着开门的人大叫：“你这垃圾司机！”

“偶不！”一个仅仅十八岁的巫师抗议道，“我很擅长做蛙的工作。”

“不，你不擅长！”他放开了旅途中一直握着的把手，颤颤巍巍地离开了有蓬马车。“你撞到了纳尔逊的雕像！”

“修好了，不是吗？”

“钟楼！”

“小细节，小细节。”

“我倒立了两个多小时！”他尖叫。

“瞧，我把你带回勒了，四不四？哥德里谷，安然无恙。”

“安然无恙？”阿不福思想掐死自己。“你说这叫安然无恙？当有人出游后，他希望完好无损地回家，而不是、不是那样！”

“哦，里们这些人永远不会明白的！当你旅行的时候，重要的是旅程，而不是目的地！我告诉里，危险的生活总比乏微的好！谁在乎安全？”

“我在乎！”他大喊。

司机瞪了他一眼，阿不福思瞪回来。“我把你带回嘎了。现在你给钱，我就走。”

阿不福思瞪了他几秒，最后从口袋里掏出五枚银币递给司机，尽量不去往他脸上砸。

巫师假模假式地行了个礼。“谢谢你，先生。别忘了向你的朋友介绍法厄同·奈特和他的飞行马车。”

“相信我，不会的！”

男巫笑着回到马车旁。“圣诞快乐！”他高兴地喊道，棕色长翅膀的马飞起来。

阿尔伯福斯看着魔法生物转了个身，马车撞上了普雷维特家的窗户。然后碎片停止了掉落，司机甚至没有转头，只是轻轻一挥魔杖，就修复了刚才造成的损坏。

他严重怀疑这位法厄同·奈特在旅行业是否还有未来。

阿不福思叹了口气，提着手提箱前往圣徒街。

如果家人问他，他真的不知道他在霍格沃茨的时光是好是坏。一方面，他可能交了个朋友，他加入了魁地奇队，赢得奖杯的机会看起来很大。然而，另一方面，他的成绩一如既往地糟糕，他无法停止思考那个预言。有时候他甚至在睡梦中颤抖着醒来，而特劳维尼低沉的嗓音仍在他耳边回响。

他肯定是想太多了。阿不思肯定会先这么说，但阿不福思无法消除那种挥之不去的感觉：预言和他有关。不知为何，波特那张严肃的脸一点也没有让他安心。他只是希望有人能听他的话，然后告诉他一切都会好起来的，他不必害怕特劳维尼所说的。

也许她会。

他叹了口气，来到七号屋，敲了敲门。

他等了几分钟，终于听到门那边有动静。

“是谁？”一个女性的声音问道。

“是我，是阿不福思。”

没有人回答，阿不福思等着门那边的人把门上无数的符咒降下来。最后，门开了，一个面容憔悴、头发盘成高髻的女人出现了。

当他意识到母亲比起三个月前长了更多的白发后，他心一紧。

“阿不福思？”肯德拉·邓布利多慢慢眨了眨眼。“你到底为什么在这里？”阿不福思没有回答，她慢慢反应过来。“别告诉我今天是......哦，阿不福思！”她一边用手捂住嘴，一边让男孩进屋。“对不起！我完全忘记了！有太多事了我——”

“没关系，”阿不福思安慰她说，“我明白。”

“至少你从国王十字车站来这儿没遇到什么麻烦吧？”

阿不福思想起自己的旅途，皱了皱眉，然后摇了摇头。“没事，”他一边脱下斗篷和手织围巾，一边对母亲说。“有一点......有一点意外，但还算顺利。”

她松了口气，皱起了眉头。“阿不思不在这里，”她说，声音里没有流露出任何感情。

阿不福思脸色不太好，“他为了准备他的OWLs留在了霍格沃茨。”

“他的猫头鹰？阿基米德病了吗？”

“不是他的猫头鹰，是他的OWLs。这是、我是这样称呼普通巫师等级的。”

她迷惑地眨了眨眼睛，然后摇了摇头。“只有你，阿不福思。”她瞥了他一眼，说：“她不会喜欢的。”

阿不福思沉重地叹了口气。“我知道。怎么——”他犹豫了一下，“她怎么样了？”

这个问题只持续了几秒，但却让人感觉异常的漫长。肯德拉·邓布利回答道，“她很好。”等于没说。“她从这个月开始就没有离开过自己的房间，但她现在心情很好。”

“我会向她问好的。”

“不行，”当阿不福思正要上楼时，肯德拉·邓布利多突然尖声说。“吃饭的时候，你可以让她迎接你，但在任何情况下你都不要进她的房间。”

阿不福思不解地望着他母亲木然的面孔，“为什么？”

肯德拉·邓布利多把目光移开。“你这个年纪的巫师去女生的房间是不礼貌的，”她告诉他。

他皱起了眉头，“真的？”

她点点头。“我还没有喂山羊。现在当个好孩子，做一个有用的人。到了吃饭的时间我会叫你的。”

阿伯福思满腹狐疑地看着楼梯。“当然，妈妈，”他边说边拿起外套和围巾。

“谢谢。”

直到他喂格鲁布尔吃东西的时候，他才意识到为什么他被禁止进入妹妹的房间。

当他明白后，他轻笑了起来。

“在圣诞节之前我不能进去，是吗？”

* * *

现在大多数学生都走了，城堡里的人似乎心情愉快，哈利可以发誓他甚至看到了普林斯教授吹口哨。

“布莱克校长总是带着他的孩子回伦敦过圣诞节，”阿不思解释说。“可能看起来不像，但他是个爱家的男人，只要有机会，他随时都会离开城堡。”他撇了撇嘴。“许多学生强烈认为，他不在城堡是我们收到的最好的圣诞礼物。但很少有人能享受到这份快乐，因为他们大多数人都去参加圣诞节庆祝活动了。”

的确，城堡里空荡荡。像格兰芬多只有阿不思和哈利留了下来，学生太少了，所以他们和仅有的几个老师决定在同一张桌子上共进圣诞晚餐。

很自然地，阿不思利用这个机会和教授们进行讨论，很快他就和奥康纳教授全神贯注于一些高级而复杂的变形概念，拉文克劳夫妇坐在桌子上，并没有他们自认为的那样谨慎，倾斜着身体，以便偷听他们的谈话。

哈利不得不承认他对这一切感到厌烦。事实上，他非常失望，甚至无法忍受呆在这里。

“已经要走了？”吃完甜点后，哈利离开了椅子，阿不思问道。

哈利挥了挥手。“别管我。我......我只是累了，而且——”他假装打了个哈欠。“我要去睡觉了。”

阿不思看着他，看起来不太相信他，但只是耸耸肩，好像在说‘随便你’，然后继续他的谈话。

当哈利回到休息室时，他忍不住瞥了一眼面对着壁炉的圣诞树。

直到这一刻，他才意识到，为什么自从人们开始谈论圣诞节以来，这个圣诞节就如此让他难以忍受。想到这里，哈利忍不住苦涩的笑了，笑声破碎在空气中。

他当然不会开心。毕竟，明天不会有一件圣诞套头衫等着他。

或者任何东西，是的。

* * *

“圣诞快乐，哈利。”第二天早上，哈利在他安全的床上低声说

他不想起来。他想一直待到1996年。而且，他越是回想起未来，就越是意识到自己失去了什么。

他不再是十五岁了。他不知道那是什么时候发生的，可能是在十月份。哈利已经十六岁了，但他甚至都没有注意到。

哈利对这一团糟的生活已经厌倦了，他决定把31号定为他的生日。

但没有任何人问过他。他们都问他是从哪里来的，在哪里学的魔法，他的天眼能看见什么，但没人关心他是什么时候出生的，也没人祝他生日快乐。

他盯着天花板看了几分钟，想找个理由起床。最后，他叹了口气，艰难地离开了床，心想这天花板和他那个时代的一样有趣。

“圣诞快乐，哈利！”阿不思已经穿好衣服进了休息室，他愉快地向哈利打了个招呼。

“圣诞快乐，阿不思，”他看到圣诞树下那些被拆开的礼物，喃喃低语。

“恐怕我等不及了。”阿不思腼腆地笑着说，哈利看到了红头发男孩身边的那堆书。

他指着那有五本左右的书堆，“那么多？”

“哦，那个？”他一边说，一边把注意力转向他们。“在我看来，一个人有再多的书也不嫌多。我的朋友们都知道这点，并且很好心地给了我几本。就拿这本来说吧，”他一边说，一边拿起那堆书上面的一本。“这本书还没有发行，但我和作者关系很好，所以她非常友好地送了我一本。看这标题，我毫不怀疑这将是我最喜欢的一本。你看。”

书的封面上用金色的字母写着：霍格沃茨，一段校史。

哈利觉得自己被粉碎成了无数碎片。

阿不思把书放回去，把注意力放回礼物上。“现在，我们这里还有什么？”他低声说，没有注意到哈利脸上的绝望。“看起来好像没有书了，让我们看看......”他摇摇头，把一个包装得很糟糕的盒子放在膝盖上。“毫无疑问，这是阿不福思的。”

盒子里装着煤。

“绝对是阿不福思，”他一边把盒子放在一边，一边低声说道。“看看我能用它做些什么。”

“现在，”他边说边拿起倒数第二份礼物，“是我们都在等待的礼物......”

是一双袜子。

哈利有些吃惊，他猛的晃了晃脑袋。“袜子？”他呆呆地说，强迫自己集中注意力。

“是的。”他举起一只绿色的袜子，与眼睛齐平，哼道：“这只袜子还需要调整下它的比例，但它绝对是一双温暖的羊毛袜。我每年圣诞节都会收到一双。”

哈利突然觉得自己很愚蠢。

“我想这都是为了我，”他微笑着说。看到圣诞树下的最后一件礼物，他笑着拿起纸条。“我想这是一个......”

他静了下来，哈利恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

“看来这也是给我的，”他说，他的脸上没有流露出任何感情，他开始读着商家写给阿不思的便条。“这是......这是你送的吗，哈利？”

“谁？我？”哈利说，他尴尬地别开脸，脸颊涨得通红。“不，不，完全不是。”

“哈利，”阿不思轻声说，“请不要对我撒谎。”

哈利紧张起来。“我知道这段时间你在照顾我，这对你来说一定不容易，”他慢吞吞地说，拒绝看向级长。“我一定是你的负担。”

“你不是负担，我一点也不介意。”

“所以我、我想我只是想说声‘谢谢’，仅此而已。”

“哦，哦，”他木讷地重复着。

哈利从眼角的余光看到另一个男巫正看着空荡荡的圣诞树。

“你......你不必这么做，你知道的。”

“我想这么做，”看着另一个男孩慢慢地小心打开包装纸，哈利低声说着，有些畏缩。当阿不思·邓不利多看到那双上面有雄鹿图案的红袜子时，他皱起了眉头。

当哈利在橱窗里看到他们的时候，他不由自主地想起了很久以前他和邓布利多教授的一次谈话。但很明显，他理解错了，他应该谨慎行事，用他和埃尔菲亚斯打赌赢来的钱买一本蠢毙了的书。

阿不思的脸涨红了，他把目光移开。“我很感动，哈利。”

“你不喜欢。”

“不，不，”他无力地抗议道，“根本不是那回事，只是......”他咽了一口唾沫。

突然之间，呆在这里让人难以忍受。“圣诞快乐，”哈利咕哝着，然后逃离了休息室。

当他终于走到外面后，哈利靠在冰冷的石头上，呼吸颤抖，浑身发抖。

他不属于这里。他早就知道这一点，但他从来没有像现在这样强烈地感觉到胸口处的破洞。

他被困住了。完全彻底地被困在这个地方，这里乍一看像是他的家，但很多地方都证明了这只不过是一场闹剧。

哈利在学校的操场上走了好几个小时，看上去就像一个迷失的幽魂。他冷漠的想着，自己应该回公共休息室拿点暖和的东西，但他甚至无力举起魔杖，召唤一件斗篷。

他为什么要回去呢？他真正想要见的人并没有在那里等着他。

等哈利终于回到屋里的时候，太阳已经下山了。当他再次走进公共休息室时，他注意到所有的礼物都被移走了，而阿不思已经离开了，还没有回来。他疲倦地叹了口气，决定今天就到此为止，为了自己的理智，他就假装今天从未发生过。但当他走进宿舍时，他眨了眨眼睛。

他的床上有一个小盒子和一张纸条。

哈利愣愣地看着他们，慢慢地拿过纸条。纸条上没有署名，但他认出了那又窄又圆的字迹。

一个小小的提醒，这是坚持不懈和技能的回报。

也祝你圣诞快乐。

哈利任由纸条掉在了地上，他拿起了小盒子。取下银色的蝴蝶结和淡蓝色的包装纸，看着盒子里的东西。

这是一个金色飞贼。

他想要拿出它，但是金色飞贼突然离开了盒子。他的脸上慢慢浮现出一丝微笑，任由它在他的头顶上飞舞。最后，当绿色的蝴蝶飞过来并试图跟着它时，他轻声笑了，看起来蝴蝶想抓住它。

似乎不管什么年代，阿不思·邓布利多都知道该送他什么圣诞礼物。

* * *

“妈妈，”阿不福思在他们俩洗盘子的时候慢吞吞地说，“我想知道......你收到我的信了吗？你从来没有回复过，所以......”

肯德拉·邓布利多放下盘子，叹了口气。“我告诉过你不要写这些东西，阿不福思。”

“是的，但是——”

“要是有人截住了那只猫头鹰怎么办？阿不福思，你有没有想过这个问题？”

“我什么也没提！”阿不福思抗议道，“而且——”

“——而且信件可能被任何人拦截或者读到，”她打断了我的话。“所以，是的，我读了。我读了，她也读了。”

阿不福思退缩了。

“你觉得她会有什么反应，阿不福思？”

男孩转过头去问：“你跟她说了什么？”

“我告诉她我要考虑一下。”她叹了口气。“她一点也不喜欢。”

平心而论，每当他们的妈妈告诉他们‘我会考虑的’，答案总是否定的。

“然后呢？”尽管如此，他还是想尽一下力。肯德拉·邓布利多举起一只手捂住她的脸，但他继续说道。“这对她有好处。而且伊诺雅绝不会——”

“如果真的只是写信的话，”肯德拉叹了口气，打断了他的话，“那就再好不过了。我甚至会感到高兴。”

“只是写信而已！”

“不，不是的。哦，一开始是这样的，但最后伊诺拉会想见她的。我们不能让这种事情发生，我们不能。她确实有时候能保持状态，但这不会持续很久。如果伊诺雅过来，看到她变成了什么，她会惊慌失措然后告诉傲罗。如果她这么做了，你觉得接下来会发生什么？”

“她不会那么做的！他们是朋友！”

“那是五年前的事了，人是会变的，阿不福思。”

“她绝不会——”

“她当然会的，”她厉声打断他的话。“你当真以为她不会告诉任何人她的遭遇吗？你真容易上当受骗啊，阿不福思？”

阿不福思的喉咙绷紧了。“妈妈，求你了，”他哀求道。

他甚至不知道自己在要求什么。

她的肩膀耷拉下来，疲倦地捏了捏鼻梁。“外面的世界很危险，阿不福思，”她喃喃自语，这是她一直以来的信条，从那天起，阿不福思几乎每天都听到这句话。“她很危险。”

“她不危险！”

“我们都知道她不想那样，”她的声音颤抖着，“但是她可能变得非常危险，你现在必须接受这个事实了。我们是家人，所以这对我们来说当然无关紧要。然而对其他人呢？如果他们知道她是什么，谁会看着她，还想和她做朋友？如果他们知道她做了什么？谁啊？阿不福思？谁会接受她？”

有东西碎了，在门的另一边，母亲和儿子都听到一声不似人声的惨叫。

肯德拉的双腿无力。

“又来了，”她低语。“为什么？为什么？”她哭了，肮脏的眼泪划过面颊。“为什么总是这样？为什么会这样？我到底、到底做了什么，要去承受这一切？”

但是阿不福思没有理她，他已经拿着魔杖朝门口走去。“我会和她谈谈的。只是、这只是——”他牵动嘴角，勉强露出一丝微笑。“别担心，妈妈。一切都会好起来的”

他希望这是事实，而不是成为他们生活中无数的谎言里的一个。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注：
> 
> 我能说什么呢？我有了些灵感。不过上一章的PSA仍然站得住脚。
> 
> 翻译备注：
> 
> 决定论：
> 
> （又称拉普拉斯信条）是一种认为自然界和人类社会普遍存在客观规律和因果联系的理论和学说。心理学中的决定论认为，人的一切活动，都是先前某种原因和几种原因导致的结果，人的行为是可以根据先前的条件、经历来预测的。非决定论则否认自然界和人类社会普遍存在着客观规律和必然的因果联系，认为事物的发展、变化是由不可预测的、事物内在的“自由意志”决定的。心理学中的非决定论认为，人的一切行为是由个体的目的所决定的，个体有选择的自由，个体的选择、意向、决定不受客观条件的制约，也不存在必然的因果关系。
> 
> 决定论的直觉观念可以这样概括，即世界就像一部影片：正在放映的影片或者剧照是当下，影片已放映过的那些部分构成过去，尚未放映的那些部分构成未来。在影片中，未来和过去并存；在和过去完全相同的意义上，未来是确定的。尽管观众可能不知道未来，每一个未来事件原则上却毫无例外地是确然一定的，恰如过去一样，因为未来“存在”的意义与过去“存在”的意义相同。实际上，制片人——造物主（如果存在的话）——会知道未来。
> 
> *相容论：
> 
> 也称为"弱决定论"，一种认为决定论与自由意志是相容的见解。
> 
> 认为人类的行为可以是有原因的，但仍然是自由的。自由的行为并不是无原因的，而是通过人们自身的信念和愿望与行为者内部的因果关系密切相关的。按这种见解，我自由地做X，就意味着：如果我要想的话，我也可以干别的，而且X之被做是作为我的愿望和考虑的结果，而不是出于受迫和强制。相应地，对人的研究尽管不可能是完全精确的，仍然可以提出一种不那么精确的可预测性内容。决定论的真实性并不带有对道德责任的威胁。因为自由是与逼迫或强制相对立、而不是与有一个原因相对立的。从我的行为是因果决定的这一事实，并不必然也衍推出我被强迫这么做，也衍推不出我不是自由的。这种观点的支持者包括休谟和密尔。与相容论对立的是“不相容论”，也叫作“强的决定论”，它主张决定论和自由意志是不相容的，决定论的真实性将会破坏道德责任的根据。
> 
> 相容论者相信，一定程度上就像强决定论者，宇宙遵循定律一般的秩序：过去决定未来。但是他们同样认为，有一些人类行动是有些不同的。有一些我们的行动，确实是自由的。这个观点，叫做弱决定论，认为一切实际上都被决定，但我们仍然可以称一个行为是自由的。当这个行为的决定，来自于我们自身。这就像被别人推下跳水板，和自己跳下水池两者的区别。结果是一样的，你都落在水里，但看上去确实，原因是不同的。情景1，原因是推你的人；情景2，原因是跳水的你。相容论者说，两个情境中，行为都是被决定的。换句话说，跳水不能不发生，但是当主体的行为是自我决定时，即由主体自身内部的原因决定，这个行为应该被看做是自由的。
> 
> *自由意志：自由意志是相信人类能选择自己行为的信念或哲学理论（这个概念有时也被延伸引用到动物上或电脑的人工智能上）。通俗的说就是人希望不完全由大脑控制，人的自由意志拥有对人自身的最高管理权限，自由意志被认为对道德判断因而受到众多宗教组织支持。一般使用上，这个词有客观和主观的附加意义，客观是行动者的行动不完全受默认因素影响，主观是行动者认为自己的行动起因于自己的意志。


	19. 新年，新问题

如果哈利以为庆祝活动已经结束了，那么他就错了，几天后，阿不思·邓布利多相当开心的提醒他，现在是新年。

看到他皱着眉头，阿不思解释说：“这是一年中的最后一天。你以前从来没有听说过吗？”

明天就是1897年了，哈利麻木地意识到。虽然哈利只在过去呆了四个月，但他清楚地意识到庆祝来自过去的新年有多么奇怪。

他已经离开了1896年。他还什么也没干，时间仍然在流逝，只是速度还不够快。

哈利可以发誓，在某个深远的地方，他听见时钟正滴答滴答地走着。

“哈利？”

哈利摇了摇头。“我想起来了。也许老师以前提到过。她可能有，我只是......我没注意，我想。这是......这是苏格兰风俗，对吧？”

红褐色头发的巫师点点头。“希望你不会感到厌烦，我只想说，这个时候苏格兰人有唱《逝去已久的时光》*的习惯。”

哈利想起曾经看见麦格教授那样做过一次，不禁笑了起来。

“此外，在新年第一个进入家庭的人应该是黑头发。霍格莫德村的庆祝活动无疑会非常精彩，但是，唉，我们不能离开城堡。不过，这并不表示我们不能为这一年的结束和新年的开始而庆祝。”

邓布利多是对的。哈利在他解释他们是如何准备庆祝的时候，不由地想着。他来到过去已经几个月了，现在他不得不庆祝1897年的到来。时间已经过去了几个月，但哈利仍然没有找到回1996年的解决方案。现在，1896年即将结束，一个可怕的想法出现在他的脑海里。

如果这不是几个月的问题，而是几年的问题呢？

* * *

“你的研究进行得怎么样了？”晚饭前，哈利突然问道。

虽然阿不思没有向巫师提及任何事情，但他想别人很容易就能查觉他正在做一些工作。只可惜，今天的变形任务没有他期望的那么顺利。

他轻轻叹了口气，合上笔记本。“这是我和你之间的秘密：我得承认我很沮丧。毫无疑问，我最终会成功的，但什么时候？这一点，我确实很不确定。”

哈利皱了皱眉头，把目光移开。

“你呢？”他问道。“我看到你也在做一些事情。”

他得承认他对此很好奇。有好几次他想看巫师的笔记，但对方似乎故意在别人发现前把笔记销毁。

“你那边有什么进展吗？”

哈利沉重地叹了口气。“我被卡住了。我被卡住了，我觉得我在浪费时间。”

“不是这样，”阿不思反对道。“我知道看起来是这样，但我可以向你保证，你没有浪费时间。”看到对方仍然情绪低落，他又试着安慰他。“你以前有解开过什么谜团吗？”

哈利哼了一声，“有几个。”

“这只是根据经验猜测，但我猜你并没有立即解决这些问题。”看到哈利点头，他继续说道：“可是你还是完成了，不是吗？”

“那不一样，”格兰芬多抗议道。

“为什么呢？在我看来，这完全是一回事。”

”呃、嗯......我一直都有人帮忙。我的朋友，赫敏，她就是做这种工作的人。如果没有她和罗恩，我永远也完不成任务。如果他们、如果他们在这里，那么也许——”

他停了下来，咽了口唾沫，别过脸去，下巴紧绷。

阿不思已经不是第一次怀疑他的这些朋友是不是死了。虽然他确实是用现在时来指他们，但每当他想起他们的时候，他那忧郁的表情常常给人这样的印象。

这也可以解释为什么另一个巫师会来这里，而且亲眼见证过一场谋杀。

“也许我有些误解，但我相信他们会说你是妄自菲薄。”

“可能是的，”他喃喃自语，“当然会这样。”

“毫无疑问，他们会和你说你能做到。”

哈利静下来，把头转向阿不思的方向。有那么一会儿，他什么也没说，只是愣神地看着前面，他似乎没有看见阿不思。

然后他苦涩地笑了。“他们会的，不是吗？他们总是这样想我。”他摇了摇头。“对不起，这几天和我在一起一定很不容易。老实说，我不太喜欢1896年。”

“既然这样，我们能进入新的一年是一件好事。让1897年成为我们新的开始和成功的一年吧。”

哈利微微一笑，“至少我可以为此干杯。”

晚餐时，阿不思在大家等待倒计时的时候，非常开心地又一次用脆饼装满了他的盘子，等盘子终于消失后，他拿起一支出现在他面前的黄油啤酒，站起来看向挂在门上的大钟。

当学生们开始倒数计时时，阿不思注意到哈利的声音在颤抖。

* * *

“你可以做到的，哈利。”赫敏的声音在他的脑海里低语着，他翻开了另一本关于占卜的书。“我知道你可以。”

他叹了口气。“希望你是对的，”他低语。“真的。”因为他自己也不太相信。

他越是研究，越发现占卜的问题和他的有许多相似之处。例如，提前几分钟预见是相当容易的，但是进一步预见可能会带来麻烦，因为有太多的变数参与其中，最微小的变化也可能像滚雪球一样，直到预见的未来变得毫不相干。遗憾的是，他还没有找到解决这个问题的突破性方法。

哈利本来希望阿不思的运气会好一些，但是他应该明白，如果他指望对方闭着眼睛也能做到，那就太盲目乐观了。阿不思·邓布利多是一个多才多艺的人：一个天才，一个强大而伟大的巫师，但即使是像他这样的人，也不能若无其事地把哈利给自己带来的麻烦处理掉。

不，如果哈利想要一个尽快回家的机会的话，他必须集中于此拼尽全力，只有这样才能成功，或者是出现一个奇迹。毕竟，他们手头并没有什么时间旅行的专家。

_书本的作者警告说，在应对未来时，谨慎是关键。因为时间是一个众所周知的骗子，我们都必须对她俯首称臣。那些试图欺骗她的人会恐惧的发现他们只是她的玩物，一旦他们的目的达到了，他们就会被抛弃。我们被赋予了明日的预言，但这并不意味着它一定会实现，也不意味着我们一开始就真正理解了它的内涵。_

_永远不要假定任何事物，不要愚蠢地相信未来已既定，或者你知道哪些事情会引导出你所寻求的未来。即使是最微不足道的小事，也不要小看了它;毕竟，魔鬼存在于细节之中。_

魔鬼......

_“如果你想在这里生存下去，你需要我。要不然你甚至找不到回家的路。”_

哈利猛的合上书，猛烈地晃着脑袋，驱逐着脑海中刚刚幻想出来的伏地魔的形象，为自己刚才的想法感到震惊。

他不需要他的帮助，他努力说服自己。他不需要他的帮助，阿不思的猜测是正确的。他能做到，他会做到。

为什么这种黑巫师——或者不管他看到的是什么——要去帮助他呢？

但是，哈利在把书放回书架的时候不禁想到，如果伏地魔真像邓布利多教授所说的那样聪明，那么他肯定知道时间旅行是如何运作的。至少知道的会比他们多。

如果他能找出他所知道的......

哈利突然安静下来，摇摇头，强迫自己不要去想那些。

这太疯狂了。这是在和魔鬼做交易，而且不能保证能改变现状。无论未来看起来有多可怕，哈利都不会允许自己做那个选择。

就是因为他轻信了伏地魔的幻象才陷入这场混乱。如果他再犯同样的错误，会发生什么？

* * *

当寒假终于结束，所有人都回到学校后，整个学年的同学似乎都被惊醒了，他们惊恐地意识到几个月后就要参加OWLs了。为此，阿不思经常要去抚慰害怕考不好、为自己的前途担心的室友。

下课后，阿不思安慰埃尔菲亚斯说：“普林斯教授总是分数很高。从他那里得到一份D*就像从另一位教授那里得到一份E*一样难。奥康纳教授也一样，真的。我毫不怀疑你会在这个大日子里表现出色。最重要的并不是永不失败，而是不断尝试，直到成功。”

埃尔菲亚斯弱弱地哼了一声：“阿不思，你有失败过吗？”

阿不思低声笑了起来。“事实上，我有过。难道你忘了我和哈利的决斗了吗？”

不管他多想和这个格兰芬多再来一场决斗，另一个巫师似乎并没有和他心意相投。事实上，哈利总是竭尽全力避免再次面对他。现在他已经击败了班上最好的学生，并告诉每个人阿不思不是‘那么好’，所以看起来，他已经对这整件事失去了兴趣。

他想在黑魔法防御术课上进行一场决斗，但还是没有成功。

埃尔菲亚斯似乎读懂了他的心思。“我相信你最终会得到你想要的决斗。那一天，你会赢的。”

阿不思笑着说：“希望你是对的。”

“梅里斯特教授在私下教你决斗术，是吗？”他补充道，阿不思忍不住眨了眨眼。“我想你现在厉害多了。”

他以为没有人知道。“梅里思特教授是一位优秀的决斗者，我相信自己有所进步了。”他承认：“不过，我很清楚，我还有很长的路要走。”

梅里思特教授说他最缺乏的是经验。但有时，当阿不思念某个咒语时，或者当他请她教几句咒语时，他能察觉到她发出了一声轻微的叹息。

“少即是多，”她会这样说。“我明白你知道许多咒语和反咒。事实上，你知道的比我多。你不需要再学了，邓布利多先生。你现在需要做的是回到基础，完全掌握它们。”

所以现在他必须用五个基本咒语来赢得与梅里思特的决斗。尽管他经常怀疑这是不可能完成的的，梅里思特似乎坚信这是可行的。

阿不思轻轻地摇了摇头。“关于我的事已经说得够多了，为什么不把你不明白的告诉我呢？”

埃非亚斯叹了口气，打开了他的挎包。“你一定受够了每个人对你哭鼻子了。”他把作业递给他，喃喃道。“真不知道你是怎么做到的。”

“我不介意，真的。说实话，我挺喜欢的。你是我最好的朋友，所以我当然会帮你在魔药和变形术中获得E。”

他愿意帮助埃尔菲亚斯和哈利，甚至是贺拉斯，当然这里面还有其他的原因，但他认为他们不需要知道这些。

他读着埃菲亚斯的作业，低吟一声。“看来你没理解盖里努斯关于魔药动力的说法。你看，如果你考虑......”

* * *

“除你武器！”

魔杖离开了阿不福思的手，朝哈利的方向飞去。

“‘除你武器’是你唯一的魔法吗？”当哈利把魔杖还给他时，阿不福思嘟囔着。

正如所承诺的那样，哈利教了阿不福思几句咒语，答谢他帮他学习大脑封闭术，甚至还帮他做了防御课作业。然而，有时候，年轻的邓布利多并不满足于仅仅学习咒语，他们两个会去往有求必应室，在未来的某一天会成为DA教室的房间里进行决斗。

“它到底有什么神奇的地方呢？这只是一种缴械咒。不是很有用。如果你的处境真的岌岌可危，而你面对的敌人比你强大得多，那该怎么办？”

哈利犹豫了一下。“它救了我的命，”他平静地回答。

阿不福思在那以后就没再说什么。当哈利纠正他的魔杖手势以对付障碍重重时，他没有提出任何抗议。

说实话，这让哈利松了一口气。

三年级生一点也不笨，哈利甚至认为他比他聪明。遗憾的是，阿不福思·邓布利多像山羊一样顽固，经常拒绝去听别人的批评。所以他在学习上出现问题也就不足为奇了，大家都认为他很傻。

当哈利把这个缺点告诉他哥哥时，阿不思叹了口气，有些遗憾的笑了。“阿不福思很少愿意听别人的话。碰巧我不是他们中的一员。事实上，他总是和我的要求反着来。”

如果阿不思·邓不利多自己都不知道怎么对付他的弟弟，那哈利几乎没有机会说服阿不福思听他的话。所以，只要能让他听话，要他做什么都可以。

“你学得很快，”三年级生成功地给一个假人施了咒。“其他人花了更久的时间才学会这个。”

“D.A，对吧？”看到哈利眨眼，他哼了一声。“韦斯莱说你告诉他你是一个防御小组的成员。他认为教你的人都是优秀的决斗家，但其实你是那里的老师，不是吗？”

哈利迷惑地眨了眨眼。“是、是的，但是你怎么——”

三年级生耸耸肩。“很明显，我不是你教的第一个学生。现在，真正的问题是：D.A代表什么？”

当他转向年长的男巫时，看到年长的男孩有些震惊地看着他。阿不福思扬起眉毛。

”邓（Dumb）、防御协会”

“你花太长时间去想了，这不可能是真的。”小邓布利多的脸上慢慢露出了笑容。“这是件令人尴尬的事，是吗？会是什么呢？蠢货协会？黑暗军团？”

哈利语无伦次，阿不福思窃笑道，“说到尴尬，我应该告诉你，你的蝴蝶已经正式命名为埃利尔了。”

哈利结巴的说，“这、这是什么名字？”

“显然是威尔士名。”阿不福思停顿了一下。“它还活着，不是吗？”

哈利耸了耸肩。“这些天飞得不多，不过是的，还在那儿。”

哈利本以为蝴蝶会死掉，但它还活着。这些天它很少离开宿舍——可能是因为这里格兰芬多塔楼里最温暖的地方之一，但它似乎挺过了冬天。

当哈利指出这一点时，阿不思哼了一声，告诉他这不是什么特别正常的现象，他本以为它会冬眠。这是他最好的设想了。

“你哥哥说我的治疗咒语太强力了，”他解释说。“给了他太多的魔力。因此，它很可能延长了寿命，改变了生物钟。”

当哈利第一次听到这些话时，忍不住有些颤抖。

但阿不福思只是耸耸肩。“幸好我们选了个名字——如果它要留在这里。”

“是的......是的，我想你是对的。”哈利瞥了一眼地板上的假人，然后走过去让它再度站起来。“现在，再来练一次吧。”

他没必要重复一遍。

* * *

"好吧，大家还有什么问题吗？麦斯默教授发完最后一次试卷后问道。

哈利意识到自己得了一个好成绩，心里不无得意。

布莱克举起了手。“你写的是我100%答出来了，”老师允许他说话后，他开口道，“但你给了我A。”

“是的，”他确认道。

“为什么给我一个A，而不是O呢？”

“你的作业并不引人注目。同样，我希望你能正确地回答我的问题，所以你就没有超出我的期望，对吧？”

布莱克茫然地看着他，梅斯默耸了耸肩。

“六月份，你们将被要求对一位考官的未来做出预言。正如你们所知道的，占卜没有笔试部分。也就是说，你最好现在就要明白这一点：他们会用纯粹的世俗之见在十五分钟内判断你的技能，这是非常主观的。这并不能让你的才能被发现，也不见得你的考官就有确凿的证据证明你的能力。嗯，我以前就不得不为了你们的OWLs的一个及格分数而撒谎。一个小小的建议：如果有人问你他是否会长寿，答案永远不能是‘不’。”

他停顿了一会儿，思考着什么，最后摇了摇头。

“如果你想在这个重要的日子里获得超出预期的收获（E），那么你的作业就是最低要求。如果你想要一个O，你需要更多的努力。只有真正特别的东西才会让你脱颖而出。而你没有，所以我不能给你O。”

布莱克看着他的作业叹了口气，“明白了，先生。”

“布莱克先生，这完全是感知的问题，”梅斯默同情地告诉他。“世界上的一切都是感知的问题。你可以是他们中最好的，但如果其他人看不见，他们只会认为你很平庸。你预见到了什么？那只有你能看到。当你手头上有十几种对未来的解释的时候，你要如何理解你的茶叶所显示的信息呢？当你做出了选择，你要如何向寻求未来答案的人展示你的结果呢？”他打了个响指。“正是这些小事成就了占卜的伟大，预见本身能带来的东西是很有限的。因此，如果你想出类拔萃，想继续你的浑水之旅，恐怕你得在这方面继续努力，布莱克先生。”

斯莱特林叹了口气，点了点头。

“现在，还有什么问题吗？没有？那我们继续上课，我们将开始学习摆术占卜，这是一门用钟摆占卜的技艺。”

房间里充满了兴奋的窃窃私语，梅斯默教授撇了撇嘴。

“钟摆有很多用途，我已经给你们展示过几次了：你可以用它来定位魔法地点，计算出它的魔法共振，找到失踪的人，催眠......在这堂课上，我们只关注它在占卜术上的用途。钟摆在架子上的盒子里;选一个最吸引你的，然后回到你的位置。”

当哈利排队等待的时候，几个学生开始在一个同学的面前挥舞他们的钟摆，并假装让他们陷入恍惚状态。哈利固执地盯着前面那个人的背影。轮到他的时候，他甚至没有看一眼盒子里的东西，直接拿走了他感觉到的第一个。

“看起来有人似乎对此有些阴影，”梅斯默说着走到他的桌子前，哈利看见那人目光看向自己的手，哈利让钟摆尽可能离得很远。“希望这不是我的错。”

哈利没有回答。

梅斯默教授似乎在考虑什么，慢慢地摇了摇头。“对毫无防备的对象使用催眠术需要技巧。以你们的水平，没有人能做到这一点。另外，你现在可以打破下自己的催眠状态吗？”

哈利皱了皱眉头，然后突然惊恐地意识到那个人为什么这么说。“我还没把书还给你，”

“是的，”他承认道。“很幸运，我给了你我自己的，而不是图书馆的书，要不然我们亲爱的图书管理员会很不高兴的。”

“我会还给你的，”他承诺，“我现在没带在身上，但......”

“你为什么不下课后把它交给我？”教授提议。“比如晚饭后。另外，试着用用钟摆吧，或者至少研究下它。这是一个非常有用的工具，如果单凭第一印象而忽视它会很遗憾的。”

等那个人离开去检查斯莱特林生后，哈利把注意力转向了无辜的摆在桌子上的小钟摆。

乍一看，它似乎只是系在一根绳子末端的金属圆盘，哈利不知道它和麻瓜的钟摆有什么不同。犹豫了片刻之后，他把它拿在手里，更仔细地查看起来。

如果把钟摆摆动起来，那条细细的银线就会消失掉。至于底部的金属圆盘，一面布满了很小的符文，另一面似乎有一个螺旋形图案。

螺旋图忽然动了一下，哈利吓了一跳。他急忙把钟放在桌子上，呼吸颤抖，心跳加速。

哈利可以发誓，有那么一会儿，他看到了一条蛇。

下课后，哈利把钟摆扔回箱子里，假装这一切从未发生过。然后他烦恼的想起他还得再回到占卜教室，只是为了把书还给梅斯默教授。

晚饭后，他再次走进教室，把书递给巫师，感谢他借书给他。

梅斯默教授把它放在他身后的桌子上。“你说的很有道理。如果你知道未来，你必须要保护你的知识。但提醒你，大脑封闭术能帮你的不多。不要因为学到了一些心灵魔法就变得自满。”

哈利忍不住皱起眉头，梅斯默慢慢笑了。“人们很少会使用摄神取念的，波特先生。当他们想知道一些事情的时候，他们总是从观察开始。就像那个麻瓜角色一样，他们开始分析你说的每一个字，试图解释你为什么会在一个特殊的情况下做出这样的行为。以宾斯教授为例，”他解释。“看到他的鬼魂来教书，大家都应该感到震惊。那么，这个波特为什么那么泰然自若呢？”

巫师假装思考了一下，哈利眨了眨眼睛。

“也许他就是不受影响，有人会说，”他若有所思地说。“毕竟他根本不了解他。也许他就是这样的人，其他人会试图解释。但是当人们相信你是先知的时候呢？他一定预见到了！”他打了个响指。“来吧。如果我们密切关注他的反应——或许在这一例中没有——我们将成功地窥见他所预见的。让我们观察他的一举一动，然后我们就能知道他预知了的未来。”

哈利紧张起来。

“有一些人真的很擅长这个。那些知道如何预知的人听到你没有反应，他们会有不同的想法。毕竟，卡斯伯特·宾斯生活很有规律。他日常工作中的任何偏差都是闻所未闻的。这意味着如果你预见到在教室里的他的鬼魂，你完全不能告诉任何人。即使在最好的时机下，你也应该有所保留。”他摇摇头，对哈利苍白的面孔无动于衷。“不，不止于此。就单从这一例来看，答案只有两种可能性。”

“一，”梅斯默一边伸出手指一边说，“你杀了可怜的宾斯。”

“什么？”

“这不像你想的那样毫无可能，”他说。“一个过于热切的巫师，想证明自己是一个预言家，为了保证自己的‘预言’得以实现——而不被发现是一个骗子？是有这种情况。事实上，这种事情经常发生。”

“我没有杀宾斯！”哈利不安地喊道。

“但是你也没有救他，是吗？当一个学生来告诉你他是一个先知，并且目睹了一个老师的死亡，他会问你的第一件事情是：我们能阻止这个吗？他不会轻率地利用这些知识来证明自己的实力。”

哈利无助地摇了摇头，“我没有——你怎么能——”

“哦，我知道你没有杀他，”梅斯默回答。“如果我知道你会这么做，你以为我会让你离开教室？但是你需要明白这种预言是非常危险的。你不能光是说出来，而不去考虑它们可能被如何解读。占卜现在很流行，你真的认为威森加摩*不会认真考虑我刚才说的内容吗？”

“第二个可能，”梅斯默抬起另一个手指，他那双铁青色的眼睛专注地盯向僵住的哈利，“你没有对宾斯教授的鬼魂做出反应，是因为你自己也在按常规行事。看到他单色的身影不仅不令你惊讶，而且非常无聊。你还说他会继续教书，因为你个人知道这是真的。你甚至没有考虑把宾斯从这种命运中解救出来，因为你从来没有想过这个人除了死以外的其他可能。所以你看，波特先生，即使我一开始不知道你是一个‘时间旅行者’，我也会开始考虑你来自未来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译注释：
> 
> *优秀(O)Outstanding
> 
> 超出预期(E)ExceedsExpectations
> 
> 及格(A)Acceptable
> 
> 不及格等级：差劲(P)Poor
> 
> 糟透了(D)Dreadful
> 
> 巨怪(T)Troll
> 
> *逝去已久的时光：AuldLangSyne，苏格兰民间歌曲，是一首非常有名的诗歌，在中国普遍译为《友谊地久天长》。
> 
> *威森加摩：Wizengamot即最高巫师法庭首席法师


	20. 教训

“有趣的表达，‘时间旅行者’，”梅斯默教授沉思道，“这是不是来自威尔斯*写的那个故事?”

哈利脑子乱的没空回答他。

过了一会，他紧张地笑了。”我不知道你在说什么。我是一个时间旅行者?”他勉强让自己笑了笑。“你怎么会有这样的想法?”

梅斯默看上去很高兴。“很好，至少你没有马上泄露秘密。但就像我说的，你已经说得太多了。当你做出一个预言时，”他开始解释，“你不能让自己太精确。要用一个模糊的引用，而一个完全的肯定?”他皱眉。“这就是问题所在，因为人们会去提问。而且你很少会想回答这些问题。”

哈利很长一段时间都没有开口。“我不知道你在说什么，”他坚持说。

梅斯麦好笑的摇了摇头。“当然，你继续坚持己见是对的。不过，现在恐怕已经过了你可以说服我的阶段。正如我所说的，我从一开始就在怀疑，而过去几个月我只是证实了这些怀疑。”

哈利警惕地看着先知。“你是怎么得出这样的结论的?”他小心翼翼地问。

梅斯默哼了一声。“是想多了解了解自己的问题吗？好吧，我想有三种可能性。”他一边说，一边举起手指开始数。“选择1:我是一个拥有强大力量的先知。”他没有理会哈利的翻白眼，而是竖起了中指。“选择二:我是一个非常聪明的人。选项3:我相当擅长摄魂取念，”他在竖起第三根指头时说道。

哈利愣一下。“你对我使用摄魂取念?”他愤怒地叫道。

“正确答案当然是我三者兼备，”巫师迅速回答道。“不过，如果你想坚持的话，那么我的客人，这当然会引起一些矛盾，但如果你愿意这么想......”他露出狡黠的微笑。“我不会反驳你。”

哈利尽量不咬牙切齿，尽最大努力封闭自己的思想。

“不过，即使你认为那是真的，摄魂取念获得的信息充其量也只是一种印象。也许你只是在妄想，你可能是在戏弄我，也或许是我终于失去理智了。这就是为什么我要征求别人的意见。”

哈利的心怦怦直跳。“聚会上的那个男人。”

老人懒洋洋的笑了起来。“谁，埃文斯？出于他的职业，他从不泄露任何秘密。除非他真的不得不这么做，但他肯定没有过。不，不是他，但那个人出现在万圣节前夜——如果这有帮助到你的话。”

就在那时，他明白了。

“特里劳妮。”

梅斯默点点头。“工会本来是要来的，可是特里劳妮呢？她是个真正的预言家，我们从不邀请她参加任何活动。尽管如此，我仍然需要她的视力，所以我就假装我有幻视，给她捎了个信。她很好的帮了我，让我对情况有了更清楚的认识。现在，如果你不知道的话，卡桑德拉·特里劳妮的预知眼是我们所说的绝对准则。她能看穿任何虚假或伪装，你无法欺骗她，因为她直接看穿了你的灵魂。所以当特里劳妮讲话时，你最好仔细听她的。在她告诉我的许多事情里，这一件确实证实了我的怀疑。”

哈利不安地咽了口唾沫。

他原以为跟她和布莱克呆在一起就安全了。但现在回想起来，这实在是太愚蠢了。19世纪最伟大的预言家，能如此清晰地预见未来的盲女巫......对时间旅行者来说，她难道不是最危险的人物吗？

“你犯了很多错误，波特先生。其中之一就是低估了我们。我们第一眼看到你，就觉得有些不对劲。”

哈利突然想起，特里劳妮的白眼睛一望向他的方向，就晕过去了。还有他的第一堂占卜课。梅斯默教授总是能很好的掌控课堂，但当他们的目光相遇时，他突然大叫起来，在学生怀疑的目光中打碎了茶具。

_“你，自我介绍一下。你是什么，为什么来这儿?”_

不是“谁”，哈利愣怔地意识到，是“什么”。

“我想......你是否碰巧认识特里劳妮或者她的一个亲戚？因为我必须说，每当你扮演预言家，试图预测未来的时候，你扮演的和她很像。这挺奇怪的，因为她之前从未见过你。”

哈利痛苦地闭上了眼睛。“她的一个后代将在这里教授占卜术，”哈利喃喃地说，他终于被打败了。

梅斯梅尔吃了一惊。“什么？特里劳妮在这里教书?”他的眼睛在房间里转来转去，好像在找什么人似的。然后他恍惚地摇了摇头。“可怜的孩子们。我能想象你遭遇了什么。”

“所以你，特里劳妮和埃文斯知道我来自未来，”他死气沉沉的说。

但梅斯默犹豫了一下。“正如我所说，特里劳妮的灵视是绝对准则。但她如何解释她看到的......”他皱眉。“这是她经常犯的错误。她得到消息太精确，但说话太模棱两可。有时候她会这样。这种情况下我很想说她不知道。这毕竟是牵强附会的，她又没有你无意间透露给我的信息。我很怀疑其他先知会不会认为你来自遥远的未来。至于埃文斯......尽管他很聪明，而且非常擅长自己的工作，但我不确定他是否真的清楚。”他耸耸肩。“也许他知道，也许不知道。”

他应该要感到恐慌，哈利知道。有人知道他不属于这个时代，这肯定是灾难性的。虽然他不知道为什么——坦率地说，他已经尽力不去想这件事——但他明白这事很不好，情况很不妙。他必须想办法解决。

哈利小心翼翼地盯着微笑的预言家，试图找到一条摆脱困境的出路。

但是他什么也想不到，他暗自想找到一个方法来迫使对方保持沉默，但最终还是一无所获。

“你想要什么?”

“主要是加薪。我知道我不是这里薪水最低的教授——我找其他活做而不是教书是有原因的。让我最喜欢的角色复活也不错，”他若有所思地想。看到哈利怒目而视，他翻了翻白眼。“你能给我什么，波特先生？你身上有一纳特吗?”

哈利语无伦次:“呃、嗯......我来自——”

“是的，你来自未来，”梅斯默不耐烦地说。“但你到底来自哪个时代?”哈利犹豫了一会儿，回答了他的疑问。“那么我恐怕得告诉你，我不感兴趣。等你掌握的知识变得重要时，我很可能已经死了。”

哈利往后退了退，“我以为——”

”——每个人都会急于知道未来会是什么样子？试图通过任何手段让你泄露你的秘密？你说得太对了。当有人被发现是先知时，就会发生这种事情。这就是为什么先知很早就学会在一些问题上闭嘴和装聋作哑。但对我这样的先知来说呢？你是一个遥远的未来。如果仅仅因为你在这里，我就忽视未来所有的可能，那就太愚蠢了。而且，说真的，你真的了解你所在的那个时空是如何产生的吗?”

哈利听到这个问题忍不住皱起了眉。

他脸上的表情柔和了下来。“看起来你已经知道预言家必须要面对的和你自己面临的问题之间的相似之处。好吧，让我告诉你:预言家最大的缺点就是在一些事情上的盲目。基于不完全的信息，他非常容易做出错误的假设，后果又相当可怕。我承认我很好奇，但是眼下去探知你知道的讯息没有价值。你很幸运，波特先生。你很幸运，我很擅长我的工作。很少有人会明智到不去窥探。”

哈利说不出话来。

当年长的巫师说他知道自己来自未来时，他以为游戏结束了。他都已经在想如何收买他了，这个人花了几个月的时间去弄清楚哈利知道的所有事情，哈利对这个巫师将如何利用他知道的一切而感到恐慌。

他甚至都没有想过，这个男人不会对此很感兴趣。

“你为什么要告诉我这一切?”哈利终于大胆地问道。

“考虑到你融入得这么好，我认为你来到我们亲爱的19世纪完全是一个意外。”

哈利汗流浃背。

“我可能力不从心，我把毕生的时间都花在了学习上。但即使没有第三只眼睛，我也能很清楚的发现你需要帮助。我还找到了一些线索，这让我意识到有些事正处在危机之中。”

那人停顿了好一会儿，好像在考虑什么重要的事情。

但他什么也没说。

犹豫了片刻后，哈利告诉巫师，他一直在研究占卜，以便找到回到他那个时代的方法。

预言家忍不住笑起来。“占卜可能是最神秘的魔法艺术，你潜得比我们都深。”然后他闭上眼睛，沉思了一会儿。“不过，你的想法还是有可取之处的。你可能会有所收获。顺便问一下，你到底是什么时候来的?”哈利耸了耸肩回答，先知思索着。“九月一日，你是说......”

然后他摇了摇头。“尽管如此，你在这里本事就有一些问题。这也是目前最重要的事。”感觉到哈利正要提出抗议，他那双铁蓝色的眼睛专注地看着这位穿越时空的人。“你可能知道未来，但你活在当下，波特先生。如果你今日不行动，你无法到达明天。”

哈利咬着舌头。

几次深呼吸之后，这个格兰芬多开始为自己辩解。“我想我可以假装成一个先知。那样的话，如果我说漏了嘴......”

马斯默撇了撇嘴。“我注意到了。但是很遗憾的告诉你，成为——或者假装成——一个先知并不像很多人想的那么容易。如果你想冒充先知，想在这个时代生存下来，你需要知道一些基本规则。”

直到这时，哈利才意识到那个人在暗示什么。哈利忽然感到一个巨大的负担被解除了。如果这个男人提出的建议和他想的一致的话，那将非常令人惊讶。

这似乎好得令人难以置信。

时间旅行者小心翼翼地看着先知。“你想帮助我，”他说，“为什么?”

有那么一会儿，先知什么也没说，只是看着他。

最后，他咧嘴一笑。

“谁知道呢？也许更高的存在给了我一个帮助你的预示，我只是按照她的愿望行事。”

哈利在另一个巫师的笑声中捂着脸。

* * *

作为先知的第一条规则:尽可能少撒谎。

说谎意味着你有所隐瞒。如果有人知道你撒谎了，他会不再信任你，并试图亲自找出原因。

这并不意味着预言家从不撒谎，梅斯默教授说。这只是说他们可以很好地运用真相，他们往往不需要撒谎。那如果观众误解或认为他们是骗子？这不是他们的问题。

第二天，哈利坐在黑魔法防御术课上，忍不住想，这真是太有心机了。

当他指出这一点的时候，先知甚至没抬眉看他。 _“你真的相信只要说出真相，就会受到欢迎？有些人不喜欢你告诉他的内容，他就不会对你大发雷霆？真相是危险的武器，波特先生，你必须非常谨慎地使用它。”_

想起福吉和乌姆里奇，哈利别无选择，只能承认梅斯默说得有道理。

“早上好，同学们。”当大家都坐好后，梅里思特教授向大家打招呼。“现在，我已经批改了你们上周的作业。她打开书包，取出了上周的试卷。“照例，我得说我对你们在铁甲咒和其他保护魔法上写的内容很满意。下课后我会把作业给你们，如果你们对论文有什么问题，请随时来问我。”她离开书桌，走到黑板前。“现在开始，我们将开启一个新的篇章，这也许是今年对你们来说最重要的一节。”

她拿起粉笔写了几个字，哈利的心脏停止了跳动。

_不可饶恕咒。_

“我相信你们以前一定听说过它们，”她开口说道，“在普通巫师等级考试中肯定会有一个关于它的问题。因此，我们将对不可饶恕咒进行彻底的研究。现在，你们谁能说说这些不可饶恕咒都有什么?”

看到有几个人举手，她用手指了指斯莱特林的方向，“布莱克先生。”

“不可饶恕咒是三种非常危险的咒语，我们对使用这种咒的人判处阿兹卡班的刑罚。”

“正确。虽然已经有很多人试图去除或者增加其他的诅咒，但是这个名单在四百年里没有变化，我怀疑它在不久的将来也不会变化。现在，谁能告诉我这些诅咒的名字?”

几只手举了起来。梅里思特教授环顾了一下教室，最后指着贺拉斯。

“我觉得，有夺魂咒。”

“你觉得?”

斯莱特林更加自信地重复道:“夺魂咒，女士，这是一个使人屈服于他人意志的咒语。”

“正确。斯莱特林得五分。”在写下刚才学生所说的话时，她补充说，“虽然的确还有其他诅咒多少可以强迫毫无戒心的受害者按照命令行事，但是众所周知，夺魂咒几乎是不可能被打破的。有人知道为什么吗？或者做个依据的猜测?”

这次举手的人很少，事实上只有阿不思。

“邓布利多先生。”

“一些受害者的回忆表明，被控制在夺魂咒下是一种相当愉快的经历。”

_是最美妙的感觉。一种模糊的、无法追根溯源的幸福感征服了他，他脑中所有的忧虑都被抹去了......_

“一般来说，我们都倾向于跟随别人的脚步。我们最基本的本能就是遵守规则，按照别人说的去做。夺魂咒的构建方式让我们回到了最基础的本能:寻找简单的幸福，以及按照命令行事的需求。”

谁会疯狂到能战胜哈利从未完全恢复的内心的平静呢？

“好极了。格兰芬多加十分。夺魂咒在这方面是非常阴险的。你仍然可以控制你的身体。你只是...并不特别关心你在用它做什么。施法者无法控制你的身体，你的身体不会被侵犯。被攻击的是你的思想本身。看着你的手抓住匕首刺伤你的配偶，你不会感到恐惧，实际上，你会相当满足，只有当你从诅咒中解脱出来，你才能真正理解你所做的事情。受害者可以打破咒语，但几乎没人成功过。不管怎样......”她皱眉。“这么说吧，一个能够打破夺魂咒的人，一定有很强的个性，而且内心不遵守规则。”

哈利嗤之以鼻。

梅里思特教授迅速朝他的方向瞥了一眼。

然后她把注意力转回到课堂上。“现在，我们知道了夺魂咒。谁能再给我一个不可原谅咒?”

埃尔菲亚斯慢慢地举起手。“钻心咒，女士，”当她允许他说话时，他说。“那个...是一种酷刑咒。”

梅里思教授点了点头，写下了咒语的名字。“许多诅咒可以用来造成痛苦。我曾经对付过一个黑巫师，他最喜欢的伤害咒语是清水如泉。”同学们皱起了眉头，她叹了口气。“我承认，一开始我也有些怀疑，但是......”她又叹了口气。“水刑确实存在，而且如果施刑者知道怎么做，水刑会非常有效。”

她停顿了一下。“酷刑可以采取不同的形式:失去四肢、水溺、操纵、绝对隔离......许多人认识到这些邪恶的诅咒语是同样不可原谅的，但是不可能把它们全部放进不可饶恕咒里。任何事物都可能带来难以想象的痛苦，正是施虐者扭曲的思想，把最美好的事物变成了恐怖。”

她转向寂静无声的课堂“那么，为什么是这个咒呢?”她问道。“为什么钻心剜骨会得到优待?”

学生们不安地互相看着对方。

布莱克慢吞吞的举起了他的手。当教授允许他说话后，他咳了一声。

“你说过任何东西都可以用来折磨别人，”他慢慢地说。看到她点头，他吸了口气。“任何通常无害的咒语都能造成伤害。但反过来也是真的，不是吗?你可以......你可以有充分理由使用非常黑暗的魔法。”

她笑了，“太好了，斯莱特林得了十分。”

布莱克急促地呼了口气。

“是的，即使是最邪恶的食肉诅咒也可以用来做好事，”梅里思想教授解释说。“很少有魔法天生是好的或坏的，白魔法和黑魔法的区别被过分夸大了。当然，这并不意味着它不存在，但是让巫师变的邪恶的不是魔法。正是他使用的原因和方式，揭示了一个人的真实本性。一个巫师使用了臭名昭著的截肢咒？他可能是一个危险的巫师，但他也可能是一个治疗者。知道他的病人腿已经断掉了，只有一个干净的伤口才能挽救他。咒语本身并没有任何意义，我们必须对具体情况有清晰的了解。由于这些原因，一些诅咒的使用在适当情况下可以得到谅解，使用本身并非‘不可原谅’。”

“然而，这个呢?”她的粉笔击中了单词‘钻心剜骨’。“造成痛苦就是它的全部作用。没有什么被伤害，没有什么被割除或增殖，只是为了痛苦而痛苦，这就是它所能做的一切，施法者必须真正享受造成伤害。钻心咒会引起极大的痛苦，毕竟它是现存最痛苦的诅咒——”

_伏地魔看着他的身体冷笑，哈利正在抽搐。那种痛苦如此吞噬一切，他已经不知道自己身在何处。白热的刀子刺穿他的每一寸皮肤，他的头肯定要炸裂了......_

”——那是它唯一能做的，”她看了他一眼后说。一旦诅咒解除，那个人就不会受伤，可以继续他的生活，仿佛什么都没发生过一样

“当然有一些副作用，”她承认。“受害者经常会做噩梦，会感觉到幻痛，在一些罕见的情况下甚至无法适应现状。尽管如此，从未有人在钻心术下受过外伤，而且在受到钻心术攻击的人可以在咒语解除后立刻拿起他的魔杖，继续战斗。钻心术患者不需要去圣芒戈医院，如果他们的记忆被抹去，他们可能永远不会知道发生了什么。”

_纳威的父母躺在床上。当隆巴顿夫人告诉罗恩和赫敏他们来这里的原因时，爱丽丝·隆巴顿把糖果包装纸递给那个她从来都认不出的儿子......_

哈利什么也做不了，只是茫然地看着梅里思想教授，梅里教授若有所思地看了他一眼后，正在回答斯莱特林的问题。那个女人怎么能直接无视隆巴顿一家的命运呢?

也许是因为它还没有发生，他麻木地意识到。也许只是贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇和克劳奇对纳威的父母施咒后，做到了那个本不可能出现的伤害。

“有些人可能认为这是一种纯粹正当的拷问方式。但是，如果它是最纯粹正当的，它也是最有效、最痛苦、最能给施法者带来欢乐的。因此，钻心咒是不可饶恕咒之一。”

“现在，第三个，”哈利远远地听到声音，他已经被冰冷的水淹没了，“我们在第一节课上简单地提到过。有人能告诉我们它的名字吗?”

这次几乎全班同学都举手了。

但是梅里斯特教授只是看着哈利。“波特先生。”

哈利有些惊讶，他愣怔地注视着教授那张毫无表情的脸

“波特先生，第三个不可饶恕咒是什么?”

“第三个不可饶恕咒?”

“是的。”

哈利强迫自己集中注意力。”杀——杀戮咒。”觉得有必要多说几句，他深深地吸了一口气。“阿瓦达索命咒，绿光。如果......它击中你，你就会死。”

“正确。现在，我必须强调一点，如果只需要一些想象力就可以折磨一个人，那么杀人所需的时间就更少了。在会用的人手里，即使吸尘咒也足以杀死一个人。这就是为什么有些人认为杀戮咒不应该被归类为不可原谅。它，以及安乐死。那么，为什么它还在名单上呢？为什么杀戮咒是第一个不可饶恕咒，波特先生?”

哈利木然地看着她，想弄明白她为什么要问他这个问题。

等他意识到原因后，他忍不住苦笑起来。

“因为你无法阻止它。”

她点点头。“格兰芬多加五分。知道为什么吗?”哈利眨了眨眼，摇了摇头，她回答道。“那是因为杀戮咒不仅仅是一个咒语。”

看到哈利挑眉，她有些遗憾的笑了笑。“所以有些事情你还不知道。”

她转向黑板，开始写起来。“是的，杀戮咒，就像其他咒语一样，如十字架咒或守护神咒，不仅仅是一种魔力。不仅如此，你在召唤一种概念。”

在他旁边，阿不思正在疯狂地记录着她所说的一切。

“这就是为什么这些法术如此难以施展:它们不仅仅是魔法，只是暂时被赋予了物质形态。你无法阻止死亡。即使是最强的咒语，地球上最强的护盾魔法也不能保护你免于死亡。当它击中你的时候......”她打了个响指。“一切就结束了。在你的身体到达地面之前，你就已经死了。”

“难道不能通过物理的物体阻挡诅咒吗?”阿不思问道，手抬起来，鼻子仍然贴在他的笔记上。

“这是阻止咒语击中你的唯一方法。不过，我必须强调一点:诅咒一旦被施放，就会有事物死去。任何被击中的都会死亡或粉碎。所以这并不能真正阻止了诅咒，你只是牺牲了别的东西。”

阿不思点点头，把她的话写了下来。“难道就没有任何办法可以阻止这个杀戮咒吗?”

“就像我说的，你在召唤死亡本身。邓布利多先生，宇宙中没有比死亡更强大的力量了。邓布利多先生。所以，没法阻止。如果有人被杀戮诅咒击中，他将永远死去。许多白痴试图制造一些保护措施来阻止不可原谅咒，但这是不可能的。我非常怀疑我们是否会遇自称从杀戮咒中幸存下来的人，而且保证没有说谎。”

* * *

“太有趣了，”阿不思下课后低声说，“你不觉得太吸引人了吗，哈利?”

哈利微不可查的耸了耸肩。

“我知道有些咒语不仅仅是魔法，但你能想象吗？杀戮咒带来了死亡本身？我从来没有这样想过，你呢?”

哈利脸色难看。“没有，但......我真的不觉得惊讶。”

“我想这的确解释了为什么铁甲咒完全不起作用。毕竟它们只是被赋予了特定形状的魔法。但也许。也许如果一个人使用一种咒语，或者是另一种形式的魔法，它会带来另一个概念，难道它不能阻止它吗?”

“但这是不可能的，”阿不思大声说着，思考着，没有注意到哈利死一般的沉默。“我承认梅里思特教授在这个点上是正确的:没有什么比死亡更强大。”

毕竟，这是宇宙中唯一真实的事实。一切都会死去，甚至试图欺骗死神都是愚蠢的。即使是他们赖以生存的世界有一天也会毁灭。

死亡会死吗？他突然想到。如果，像钻石一样，唯一能打败死亡的就是死亡本身呢?

阿不思打断了自己的沉思，他听到一个犹豫的声音说“也许爱可以。”

阿不思大笑起来。

当他看到哈利惊愕的脸时，他立即停了下来。

“哦，我非常抱歉，”他急忙说。“只是——虽然我承认爱是一种强大的力量，但我们现在谈论的是死亡。”

当然也有一些麻瓜的故事，讲的是爱的力量和它如何战胜死亡的故事，但和他最小的妹妹不同，他更喜欢像《诗翁彼豆》这样的魔法故事。这些故事的作者至少知道什么是魔法，以及它到底能做什么。

毕竟，保护老三的不是爱情*。

“我不是说它不美好，”他补充道。“毕竟，爱可以化解死亡、拯救世界的想法是相当浪漫的，但是......”他露出歉疚的笑容。“这类事只会发生在麻瓜爱情故事或童话故事里。即使是爱也终究会消逝。毕竟，人们经常会失恋。如果爱情会消亡，它就不可能比死亡更强大，也不能战胜死亡，不是吗?”

哈利没有同意或试图反驳他的观点，而是木然的看向阿不思，似乎他现在对这位巫师有了全新的认识。

阿不思也许不能理解现状，但他感觉，自己刚才给出了错误的答案。

他迅速打开书包，假装要看看他们现在需要上哪节课，并且在去草药学的整个路上主动避免看哈利。

他不知道为什么，但一想到哈利带着某种类似失望的神情看着阿不思，他就觉得自己真的很渺小。

* * *

这不是邓布利多教授，哈利躺在床上，心里又重复了一遍。

他以为自己已经明白了，但直到阿不思公然嘲笑他时，他才意识到这个人还有很长的路要走。

阿不思·邓布利多一直在宣扬爱的力量和力量，他以为这是那个男人与生俱来的。这是他一直相信的事情，也将永远相信。

但显然不是。

他曾短暂地考虑过告诉他，关于他的母亲如何大喊‘不要杀哈利，请不要杀哈利。杀了我吧’，关于她对他的保护以及他被称为“大难不死的男孩”。关于哈利是如何活生生地证明他是错的，但是......

但是......

如果哈利告诉15岁的阿不思·邓不利多他父母去世的那个晚上，这难道不意味着邓布利多教授知道了这件事，却没有采取任何行动去拯救他们？

如果他知道一切而什么也没做，难道不是因为哈利告诉他这将会发生，但他因为时间悖论而无法改变它吗？难道哈利不会在某种程度上制造出了自我应验预言，并对他父母的死负责吗？

作为先知的第二条规则:无论别人怎么说，你都要为一些残酷的真相保密。

也就是说哈利必须保持缄默。

哈利不得不承认，他一开始对阿不思很少的谈论他的身份的事情感到惊讶。如果他不了解情况，他甚至会说级长完全不知道这事。但现在很清楚了，阿不思和梅斯默一样，决定不让未来——哈利的过去——给他带来偏见，他不想被添乱。

不过，在那可怕的几秒钟里，尽管他来自未来，哈利还是觉得自己根本不了解阿不思·邓不利多。

* * *

“好吧，”梅斯默教授在第二天开始他们的第一节真正的个人课堂说，“这上面的东西基本上总结了你的情况。”

只不过黑板是空白的。

看到哈利的脸，他把注意力转向黑板。“我还没有写出来，是吗?”

“是的。”

梅斯梅尔叹了口气，拿起了粉笔。然后他画出一个垂直的箭头和一个简笔小人走在上面“很好，这就是一般人对时间的看法。底部是过去，顶部是未来，你只能朝一个方向走。”他又画了一个戴着眼镜的小人儿，然后画了一个从顶部伸向底部的弧形箭头。“这就是你。跟得上我吗?”

“是的。”

“很好，现在你的情况就是这样。”

然后他在直线上画了几个问号。

“你历史学得好吗，波特先生?”看到哈利脸皱着，他摇了摇头。“那么你必须明白，你根本不知道自己的世界是怎么样的。”

“我知道一些——”

“只是一些。你的规划没有掌握全局。而且，我再怎么强调也不过分，对你来说是真实的明天，在今天看来可能完全是虚假的。同样，预言者预见到的内容可能是一系列事件的一部分，也可能是孤立发生的事。这也是为什么预言家总是需要前提背景。”

他写了“前提背景”，并在下面划了三道杠。

“预言家大部分时间只能对未来瞥见一眼。我们经常不根据我们所预见的行动，因为我们不能理解我们的幻视意味着什么。正如那个麻瓜角色明智地说过，依据不充分的数据进行推理是很危险的。你自己也说过，你没有完全的数据，因此你不能过于依赖你所相信的。”

哈利看了黑板几秒钟，用力点了点头。

这和梅里思特教授所说的没什么不同。咒语本身并不能呈现所有的真相。对未来的灵视或不完整的认识能呈现的更是少之又少。

回想起不可饶恕咒和梅里思特教授对钻心咒的评价，他忍不住问道:“有些事情能永恒不变吗?”

“是的。好吧，”他补充道，“这和其他情况不太一样，我们并不能在客观上肯定这一点，但这是我们自己的一个相当确信的猜测。有些人无论如何都会死去。你救了一个溺水的人？十分钟后，他被一匹马轧死了。然而，我们无法将这些确定的事件与其他幻视区分开，所以我们几乎不可能辨认出它们。如果我们成功分辨出来，这通常是因为有人试图阻止某个具体结果的发生，结果彻底失败了。”

“但这些情况是极其罕见的，”梅斯默警告说。“因此，不要假设你的时间是固定不变的，你会大错特错。”哈利慢慢地点点头。“时间是残酷的女主人，波特先生。预见悖论意味着你正处在神秘事件中。在那种情况下我们的灵视不再有用，而你，甚至比现存最差的预言家还不如。”

看到哈利正要抗议，梅斯默那双铁蓝色的眼睛聚精会神地看向他。

“未来会有相当数量的可能性，”他沙哑地说。“一个是你左转而不是右转，一个是你中了一组彩票，一个是你的邻居有一天没有去上班。如此众多的选择通往一条可能的未来，当你处于因果链的开端时，你必须考虑到一切，绝对的一切。你为一个非常受伤的女孩买了个糕点。这个小小的善举会改变什么呢？这真的那么无足轻重吗？对你来说当然是，但对她呢？也许你刚刚重新定义了她的整个存在，你永远不会知道。也许即使是她也不能完全理解，她的整个命运就在她看到你拿着柠檬蛋糕回来的那一瞬间发生了改变。在前方无限的未来中，你只知道一条道路。而且你充其量只是对它有一个不完整的理解。对于你存在的时间来说，这可能已经太晚了”

看到哈里紧张起来，他口气变得柔和。“也许是，也许不是。毕竟，时间总是以一种神秘的方式运转着。但你是时候停止假定自己有一些巨大的优势，可以完全掌控命运了。我给你的建议是:确保没有人意识到你知道的比你应该知道的更多，为了你自己的安全，看清现状，而不是根据记忆随意假定。最重要的是，不要因为自己的处境而被迫做出你以为该做的选择，只做那些能与你共存的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> *《时间机器》是英国作家赫伯特·乔治·威尔斯创作的中篇小说，首次出版于1895年。


	21. 背叛

“你必须停止。”

阿不思甚至懒得把头从书上抬起来，“有什么需要停下来的?”

“这个!”阿不福思在看台上指着魁地奇球场喊道，“别来参加我们的训练了，阿不思!”

自从魁地奇赛季开始，级长每次都会带着一本书来，在格兰芬多队训练的时候，安静地坐在看台上阅读。到目前为止，他还没有缺席过一次训练课。

阿不思含糊的哼了声。“我似乎以为我没有打扰你，我甚至可以说别人欢迎我来这儿”

阿不福思瞪着他。

“好吧，可能是我弄错了。我想我应该在你们队长回来的时候澄清这个误会，如果你说得没错，我会向她道歉的——我原以为她并不介意我在场，你知道的。”

她当然不介意，阿不福思愤怒地想。布思比和这里的许多女巫一样，深深地被他哥哥迷住了，她相信只要出对牌，就能夺走他的心。

这很荒谬，因为阿不思都没有心。

“我知道你在干什么，”他嘶嘶地低哑说着，“我盯上你了，阿不思!”

他哥哥翻了一页。”“是吗？我想我来这里是为了鼓励我的弟弟，支持我们的魁地奇队。为你们祝福加油有什么不对?”

“噢，如果这就是你来这里的原因，我不介意。我甚至会很高兴。但你不是来鼓励我们的，对吗。你来这儿就是为了看男孩子们的!”

书掉了下来。

击中红心。

“什、什么?”阿不思语无伦次，他的脸颊迅速变得绯红。“你、你怎么能，你怎么能说这种话？好像我会——”

”“嗯，不可能是那两个女孩，对吧？雅典娜吓坏了你，你又几乎不看布思比。如果不是那些女孩......”

“这没有任何意义!”他一边捡起《道林·格雷的画像》*一边厉声说道。他抱着书，就像孩子抱着的玩具一样，“不管怎样！我花时间在户外享受生活和比赛——我是说，良好的体育精神——是错误的吗？就我而言，喜欢魁地奇比赛又不是犯罪！你不是说我在室内待得太久了吗？现在我想花更多的时间和你在一起，做一个好哥哥，但你又认为我是出于私欲，在利用你作为掩护?”

“嗯......不是吗?”

阿不思语无伦次，阿不福思享受着这一刻，享受着哥哥的尴尬。

毕竟他不是每天都占上风。

他突然意识到，如果他出对了牌，他甚至可能从中得出到一些信息。

他得意地笑了。“我想知道如果我的队友知道了你的真实意图，他们会怎么想。”他装模作样的思考了下。“ _伟大的阿不思·邓不利多_ ，像麻瓜女孩一样迷恋着他们。这与你推销的形象不太相符，对吧?”

但阿不思似乎已经恢复过来了。很快，那双和他一样的深蓝眼睛给了这位魁地奇球员一种算计的眼神。

“我很遗憾你会有这样的想法，阿不福思，”他的哥哥慢慢开口道，阿不福思忍不住冷哼一声。“我确实想花更多的时间和你在一起。”

“向队友抛媚眼。”

阿不思没有理会他的打岔，只是脸颊上还有些红晕。“我很后悔给你这样的印象——我总是别有用心。我只是享受应得的休息，看着你和别人交往，这难道是什么怪癖吗?”

“是的。”

他皱眉。停顿片刻之后，他叹了口气。“你错了，不过我想你一定已经下定决心了。”

“恐怕是这样，我要告诉所有人，我要告诉所有人，除非——”

“啊。”他撇了撇嘴。“我早该知道这次对峙背后有一些不可告人的动机。那么，我没什么好隐瞒的，你出个价吧。”

“你别再缠着我做作业了。”

阿不思漫不经心地笑了。“你知道没有人会相信你的，对吧，阿不福思？我愿意迁就你，但这要让步的太多了。”

阿不福思皱起眉头，阿不思微笑。

“这个学年是可行的，但我不建议延长。”

“现在是三月。”

“这意味着你能获得四个月的安宁。在此期间，不管你的成绩有多差，我都不会唠叨。我相信，这对我们两人来说都会很轻松。”

阿不福思情不自禁表示赞同。虽然他在防御术和魔咒课上的成绩还不错，但变形术和魔药课的成绩却更差了。阿不思似乎已经下定决心，要不惜一切代价解决这个问题。

阿不思伸出了手。“那么?成交?”

阿不福思想了一会儿，“把你的表给我，我们就成交。”

“成交。”

两个巫师握了握手，蓝色的火花从他们的手掌间迸出。

“别把这个也弄坏了，好吗?”阿不思一边问，一边从口袋里取出那块铜表。“我会让你安静地度过余下的一年。但这并不代表你不在课堂上努力提高。”

“是的，是的，”阿不福思喃喃自语，然后拿走了手表，装进了口袋。

“现在，我希望你能信守诺言。”

考虑到他们刚发出的誓言，他们都知道他会的。

阿不思愉快地笑了，“很高兴和你做交易，阿不福思。”

一边说着，阿不思吹着口哨离开了看台，走向离开球场的球员。

直到这时，阿不福思才意识到，阿不思从来没有承诺过他不会再来球场，或者向球队抛媚眼。

当阿不思听到他弟弟的尖叫声时，他忍不住低声笑了起来。

* * *

“你弟弟怎么了?”哈利看到阿不福思坐在椅子上瞪着眼睛看向这边，他问到。

阿不思的嘴角抽动了一下。“别太担心。他最终会克服的——希望如此。”

哈利扬起眉，耸了耸肩。

级长把论文交给他。“我没有看到任何明显的错误。然而，第二部分内容没什么说服力，如果你不纠正这一点，我想你要么得A，要么得E，这取决于奥康纳教授的心情。”

哈利耸肩，感谢了级长，然后把文章放进他的包里。

如果说哈利以前还能应付好功课，他们的OWLs似乎促使老师给他们布置了更多的家庭作业。例如，奥康纳要求他们写一篇关于转换咒的文章，哈利得承认他没有和麦格教授研究过那个特殊咒。

换句话说，他的日子不像过去那样自由了。加上他的魁地奇训练和梅斯默的课程，哈利再也不能像之前那样自由地休息或者寻找回到未来的方法了。

唯一的好事是，在他与作业斗智斗勇的时候，级长已承担起自己的责任，决定帮助他完成家庭作业。

过了一会儿，哈利才意识到级长用类似失望的眼光看着他。

“有什么问题吗?”

阿不思轻轻地叹了口气。“虽然我确实说过你会得到一个A或者E，但是奥康纳教授更有可能会倾向于A。”

“哦，好的。”

阿不思困惑地看着他，哈利坐立不安。

“我想我应该警告你，”他慢吞吞地说，“在霍格沃茨，没有一个教授会接受一个成绩没达到E的学生。我不知道你毕业后想从事什么职业，但我认为你不能不考虑自己的未来。”

哈利缩了一下。

阿不思的表情变得柔和起来。“你是个好学生，哈利。但这并不表示你应该安于现状，不去成为更好的自己，充分利用作为学生的时间吧，你离开霍格沃茨后想干什么?”他问哈利。

“我想当傲罗，”他轻声说。

阿不思想了会。“据我所知，他们收最好的学生。你至少需要在NETWs中得到5个A以上的合格分数。我相信变形术是傲罗课程的重要组成部分。毫无疑问，你能成功，”他微笑着安慰他。”你完全可以成为一个非常称职的傲罗。但要做到这一点，你需要从今天开始全力以赴。”

哈利沉重地叹了口气，拿回了论文。“明白了。”

阿不思拉过椅子靠近一些。“看这里，你过度的太快了，把他们转化好不意味着就完成变形了。”他解释说:“你需要解释你是如何得出这个结论的。现在——”

哈利之前还觉得赫敏很可怕。

* * *

他得到了一个O。

哈利觉得自己并没有写很多内容，他只是假装自己是某个变形术天才，用一些华而不实的词汇来表达自己的观点。然后细致地解释一切，就好像查作业的那个人是个白痴一样。

或者，正如梅斯默教授常说的那样，一切都是为了印象。

哈利叹了口气，把作业放进他的包里，想知道如果他的OWL成绩比他那个时代的好，他能否沿用十九世纪的成绩。

他必须面对现实了:他要去考这该死的OWLs。梅斯默一直专注于帮助他融入社会，向他解释什么能做，什么不能做，而不是和他一起寻找回往未来的方法。此外，随着作业量的增加，阿不思变的婆婆妈妈，整日爱操心于他的室友，督促他们在课业上做到最好。所以这些天他很难找到时间来研究时间旅行。

换句话说，他能回家的唯一希望就是指望阿不思那边能运气好点儿。

哈利叹了口气。

他知道如果阿不思有了突破，他会告诉他的，但是他需要让自己放心，证明他们一直在做的事情没有白费。所以，他们中至少有一个人有了真正的线索。他在占卜方面的研究可能对他的成绩有好处，但还没让他想到一个回家的方法。

占卜结果只是“提醒”他，他会很快发现自己被人背叛。

哈利查看了一下他的时间表，发现他有一段空闲时间。他发觉阿不思应该也是这样，便深深地吸了一口气，决定再一次询问他的发现。

他环顾四周，发现那个格兰芬多已经走了。他觉得是去了图书馆，便也往那里走去。决定把自己那些单薄的笔记同他的比较一下。

当他看到级长要进来时，他大声喊出了对方的名字。

阿不思转过头，“什么事?”

“我知道我们之前约定好了，但是你能告诉我你现在进展的——?”

一只手落在他的肩上。

哈利吓了一跳。

“对不起，”梅斯默教授微笑着对级长说，他的手紧紧地握住哈利，哈利疼得要命，“我要借用波特先生一会儿。”

哈利还没来得及说什么，梅斯默就把他拖走了。

“我不建议把你的情况告诉邓布利多先生，”他们一走到一个空荡荡的走廊里，教授就说。

哈利终于被松开了，他怒视着那个只挑了一下眉毛的先知。

“这是在干什么?”他叫到。

“你正要告诉他。我以为这很明显，但显然:这不是一个好主意。”

哈利还没来得及说什么，他就朝着占卜楼走去，并做了个手势让哈利跟着他。

他盯着巫师的背影看了一会儿，最终跟上了他。

直到他关上办公室的门，梅斯默才再次开口说话。

“我怎么跟你说的，波特先生？越少人知道越好。你知道被错误的人发现真正的先知会发生什么吗？让我告诉你:结果从来不好看。”

“但是——”

“你这种情况更是如此。如果魔法部里有人发现了你的身份，所有魔法政府都会追杀你。”

哈利张开嘴想抗议这一点，但梅斯默那双铁青色的眼睛盯着他，好像在怂恿他试一试。

“如果你被发现了，你认为会发生什么?告诉我。”

“呃，神秘事务司——”

“那些科学家?”梅斯默哼了一声。“我承认，他们很爱管闲事，但你该警惕的是那些政客。这些人？他们非常喜欢占卜。他们总是想知道他们的政策是否会被接受，他们的政治对手打算做什么等等。他们总是寻求优势，以便在权力宝座上多呆一段时间。”

“是的，但是——”

“一个时间旅行者，”他打断了她的话，“对他们来说，比特里劳妮这样的预言家还要厉害。考虑到你在法律上并不存在，他们很容易抓住你，用吐真剂麻醉你，让你泄露出自己对未来仅存的一点了解。你会陷入魔法部职员甚至是魔法种族之间激烈的、无声的战争之中。至于这些人会用这些二手知识做什么，最好不要去想它。很可能是灾难性的。”

哈利皱眉，“我不明白阿不思怎么会——”

“哦，你不知道？你真的相信像邓布利多先生这样雄心勃勃的孩子会一点儿也不好奇，利用你的处境为自己谋利吗?”

“他不是那种人!”哈利厉声说。

“你怎么知道的?”

“因为自从我告诉他以后，他什么也没问过我!”他大声说。

梅斯默突然停了下来，哈利忍不住为他的猝不及防感到一种报复性的快感。

想到有人甚至认为阿不思·邓布利多会利用他的绝望处境为自己谋利，他就感到厌恶。不管先知是否愿意帮忙，他都不会让那个人说他坏话的。

“现在还是这样?”先知仔细地问。

“他几个月前就答应帮我了。他补充说，“从一开始他就知道了。但他从来没有刨根究底。”

但梅斯默似乎没有在听。他闭着眼睛，一只手放在下巴上沉思着，好像在解答一些非常复杂的问题。

他突然皱眉，“你到底是什么时候告诉他的?”

哈利皱了皱眉头，“我不明白——”

“回答我。你不会碰巧在九月九日告诉他你来自未来吧?”

“我怎么能记得住呢?”他惊叫，然后茫然地摇了摇头。“听着，我知道我不能让任何人发现自己是时间旅行者，但是我在未来认识他。我信任他是因为我知道他是什么样的人。我知道他想帮我回家。他没有、他没有什么不可告人的目的。我可以信任他的。”

梅斯默的眼神难以琢磨，他看着哈利，不知怎么地让哈利感到非常不安。

“为了你考虑，我希望你是对的，而我是错的，波特先生。真的。”

* * *

哈利走进公共休息室时，那种自他和麦斯默谈话以来一直感到的不安还在那里。

他知道先知搞错了，但他的行为举止让他坐立不安。

看到阿不思在帮助一年级生，他走向他，抓住他的肩膀。

“我们能谈谈吗?”

阿不思吃了一惊，看着一年级的学生说:“能等一会儿吗?我正在向他们解释怎么——”

“不能。”

他脸上的表情一定泄露了什么，因为阿不思很快就找了个借口，让哈利把他拖到公共休息室一个与世隔绝的地方。

“没事吧，哈利?”

“什么？哦，是的。”他用手捋了捋头发。“是的，是的，一切都好。听着，我知道你之前说了什么，但我想知道我们的研究你那边进行得怎么样了?”

阿不思眨了眨眼，“我的研究?”

“是的，你的研究，”时间旅行者不耐烦地回答。“我还没什么进展，但、但我需要知道。你、你有什么进展吗?”

阿不思迷迷糊糊地眨着眼，歪着头说:“是的，但我不明白为什么——”

“很好，有什么发现?”

阿不思困惑地看了他一眼。

“你没事吧?”

“ _阿不思_ ，求你了，告诉我你有什么发现。”

阿不思现在看着他，好像他已经完全失去了理智，但是谢天谢地他照做了。

只是阿不思没有告诉他一些与时间有关的非常复杂的魔法概念，而是讲了一种该死的药水，可以作为牛黄的替代品，他现在称之为“万灵丹药”。

然后他意识到了。

_“你忘了!”_

* * *

_“你忘了!”_

阿不思被那惊叫声吓了一跳。

不远处，几个学生转过头看向他们

”对不起?我忘了什——”

“你怎么能忘记那样的事情?”他惊呼道，“这怎么可能?”

“我又忘了什么?”

“我请求你帮助我。我让你帮我解决问题，你说你会解决的！你怎、怎么可能忘记，我、我——”

格兰芬多生气急交加，阿不思忍不住皱眉。

他希望能为自己辩护，但事实是，这不是他第一次遇到这种情况。

不管他多么不愿意让别人失望，也不管他如何对自己发誓不再允许此类事件的发生，它还是发生了。

“我可不可以问下是什么时候的事?”他谨慎地问到。

“九月!”

阿不思缩了下。“我非常抱歉，哈利。真的很抱歉。”

希望他能解决这个问题，他小心地问:“处理这个问题的时间很紧迫吗?”

哈利出去时砰地一声把门关上了。

显然是的。

* * *

梅斯默甚至没有问他为什么来他的办公室。他只问他喜不喜欢喝茶，并翻着他的茶叶柜。

“如果我在这里能给你什么，那就是茶，”他曾说过。

等到那个人递给他一杯茶后，哈利告诉他阿不思已经完全忘记了他是一个时间旅行者。

“你怎么知道是9月9日?”

因为那个先知肯定是对的:哈利一定是那天告诉他的。他不记得确切的时间，但他知道差不多是在第二个星期里。

男人喝了一口。“我怎么知道的真的重要吗？更主要的是，你真的想知道我是怎么得出这个结论的吗?”

哈利看了看他的茶杯。“我想不，”他喃喃地说。

他根本不在乎梅斯默用了什么奇怪的力量推测出阿不思的失忆，这改变不了格兰芬多从来没有知道真相，也从没在背后支持过他的事实。

邓布利多给了他希望，然后又残忍地夺走它。他以为最坏的情况已经过去了，事情还有一线希望，但看来这只是海市蜃楼。

世界似乎比以前更黑暗了，哈利从来没有如此深刻地感到自己被抛弃。他迷失在黑暗中，而隧道尽头的亮光最终只是一种幻觉。

哈利用死气沉沉的声音告诉那个巫师，他曾请求邓布利多将来为他做一件事。他说他曾要求他去救他的朋友们，当他以为不管发生什么，朋友们都会没事的时候，他是多么欣慰。

但这也不是真的，不是吗?如果他忘记了他是一个时间旅行者，那么邓布利多一定也忘记了他要拯救被困在神秘事务司的朋友们。

“我得再问问他。”

只是现在看来这是一项非常艰巨的任务，哈利不知道自己是否有足够的力气再来一次。

梅斯默挑眉。“现在你没必要那么着急的。你一定已经注意到了，你有足够的时间来解决这个问题。”

“我知道，是啊?”他说着，嘴角露出一丝苦笑。“我有的是时间。”

事实上是整整一个世纪，或者更确切地说，九十九年。

想着这一切有多令人绝望，哈利甚至可能要亲自到神秘事务司去一趟。

“你可以哭，你知道的。”

哈利的嘴唇颤抖着。

“许多人因为更简单的事情都会崩溃。”梅斯默陈述道:“此外，压抑情绪也不太好。发生在你身上的事是很残忍的。如果你为自己的处境哭泣，没有人会看轻你。你最后一次哭是什么时候?”

哈利最后一次哭是在——

‘哈利，我相信你。’

哈利崩溃了。

几个月，整整几个月都浪费了，就因为他信任他。整整几个月，他一直依靠着、指望着巫师，结果却遭到了最残酷的打击。快到四月了，哈利更不可能回家了。

他一拳打在桌子上，尖叫起来。

有人把他脚下的地毯扯掉了，哈利倒在了地上。他躺在地上，没有人会去扶起他的。

浑浊的泪水划过脸庞，他不知道为什么会发生这种事。他到底做了什么，要受到这样的惩罚？谁会残忍到把他引上这条道路？为什么？为什么？为什么？

只是......

为什么？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注:
> 
> 第十一个医生:你给了我希望，然后又把它夺走了。这足以让任何人变得危险，天知道这会对我造成什么影响。
> 
> ————————————————————
> 
> 翻译注释：
> 
> *道林格雷的画像：一部漫画，内容为：天生漂亮异常的道林格雷因见了画家霍华德给他画的真人一样大的肖像,发现了自己惊人的美,又听信了亨利爵士的吹嘘,开始为自己韶华易逝,美貌难久感到痛苦,表示希望那幅肖像能代替自己承担岁月和心灵的负担,而让自己永远保持青春貌美.他的这个想入非非的愿望后来却莫名其妙的实现了.他开始挥霍自己的罪恶,最后这幅肖像却成为了记录恶行的证据,他因肖像而生也因肖像而死


	22. 看清

“你不该在这边巡逻。”

阿不思友好地点点头。“看来我把今晚的巡逻和明天的混淆了。致以我最诚挚的道歉，菲尼亚斯。”

“是布莱克!”斯莱特林厉声说。

“当然，当然。再次抱歉。”

菲尼亚斯·布莱克面带怀疑地看着他。最后他耸耸肩。“你找谁或为什么找都不关我的事。但你要知道，如果我找到那个人，我不会像你那样仁慈，我会关他禁闭。”

阿不思嘴角抽动。“我不知道你是怎么得出这样的结论的，布莱克。我确实搞错了我们的巡逻安排。”

“是的，我也是妖精的国王，现在从我的地牢里出去。”

阿不思点点头，静静地回到一楼。等他确定没有人会看到他，他沉重地叹了口气。

在犹豫了片刻之后，阿不思决定离开休息室去找哈利。遗憾的是，巫师似乎已经找到了一个连他都不知道的藏身之处，看来今晚是找不到人了。

通常当阿不思伤害了什么人时，他不会去主动找他们，因为他怀疑自己的存在对解决问题弊大于利。但是在这双翡翠般的眼睛里，却有一种非常纯粹和脆弱的东西。阿不思只瞥了一眼就感受到那种纯粹的痛苦，他无法从脑海中摆脱它。也许这是个糟糕的主意，但这位级长忍不住认为，让哈利一个人呆着更糟糕。

阿不思试着想象巫师找他干什么，但没有得到答案。哈利波特在他看来并不像是一个乐于向人求助的人。帮助别人？是的，他很相信。然而，向人求助？即使是为了他的论文，阿不思也得在背后推他一把，因为哈利肯定不会说他在魔法史方面遇到了麻烦，可能需要帮助。

阿不思知道，能让哈利波特向人求助意味着这事一定非常重要。他也知道自己深深地伤害了他，巫师不太可能再来找他。

不管是什么事，阿不思希望哈利能处理好它。即使没有他的陪伴。

* * *

哈利打了个喷嚏。

然后他把梅斯默教授借给他的手帕递回去。“抱歉......”

梅斯默说:“如果你想看的清楚，你会需要清洁你的眼睛。”

哈利停顿了一下，最后，他耸了耸肩，那人轻轻一挥魔杖，擦干净了布。

“这难道不是你在这个时代学到的教训吗?”先知问道。

“不。”

如果说他从德思礼一家身上学到了什么的话，那就是眼泪解决不了任何问题，只会让他的处境更糟。姨妈会对他大发雷霆，弗农姨父会命令他别那么粘人，赶紧回碗柜去，而达力只会大笑，更用力地揍他。

哈利总是把眼泪和软弱联系在一起，一想到自己曾在他和邓布利多面前哭过，他就不禁感到非常尴尬。哭泣只是让别人感到内疚。它毫无用处，而且显得无助。它唯一能做的就是让那些伤害你的人知道他们赢了。

他不知道这是不是他讨厌看到秋哭泣的原因。塞德里克死了，再也不会回来了。你的眼泪不能让他复活。我们就不能忘了这件事吗？

“我还以为这个世纪糟透了，”梅斯默叹了口气说。“那么让我告诉你:你现在不能让恐惧或愤怒等情绪影响你的判断。”

“我可以——”

“你不能，”他打断了他。“抑制你的情绪并逃避它们永远不会有用，它只会延迟不可避免的爆发。如果你想控制自己的情绪，而不是成为它们的奴隶，那你就需要接受它们。”

哈利想了一会儿。

不，他就是做不到。

先知看着他叹了口气，好像他知道他刚才在想什么似的。

“记住，好吗?也许有一天你会需要记住这点。”

哈利不自觉地耸了耸肩，“随便吧。”

看着桌上的茶，哈利接过自己的杯子。他惊奇地发现，他的茶杯仍然是温暖的，不知道这是怎么回事。

也许是魔法。

“我想，茶也有作用。一杯温暖的茶。你等会可以看看茶叶，希望你所有问题的答案都在茶杯底部。”

哈利哼了一声，很快喝完了杯子。“是吗?”

“当然不是。”

哈利猛地抬起头来。

“什么?”他呆呆地问。

“这些只是茶叶。甚至连魔法树叶都不是，我在伦敦的麻瓜手中买下了它们，然后摆在我的教室，你的魔药学教授和我曾经试过用茶叶制作药剂，结果我们的调制品尝起来相当古怪。最后，我别无选择，只能承认这样一个事实:茶叶占卜与茶本身无关。”

哈利愣愣地看着占卜教授，那人哼了一声。

“茶叶是从一棵特别的树上长出来的吗？这是个谎言。它增加了神秘性，也证明了更高的费用是合理的，但这是完全错误的。而且这种茶通常很难喝，因为我们买的是最便宜的。”

“但这并不意味着茶叶占卜不是真的，”他补充道。“真正的专家知道，重要的不是杯底有什么，而是你如何解读你所看到的。所以你的杯子底下的这些东西呢？我不在乎它是什么，我只想知道你看到了什么。是轮子还是太阳？相似的形状，但却有着完全不同的含义，只有你才能决定哪一个是正确的。所以，不是茶来告诉你明天会是什么样子或者该做什么，而是你自己。茶只是一个方便的借口，让你花点时间，想想自己的问题，听听自己的心声。他们知道的往往比你以为的多。”

哈利慢慢地低下头，看着茶杯底部的叶子。

“所以......就像那个有墨迹的东西，人们问你看到了什么?”

“附魔?同样的原理，是的。”

“不是，我是说......算了。”

最后一次尝试茶叶占卜的时候，他被告知他将要发现一个背叛。他哼了一声，举起了茶杯，但有没有可能他自己已经产生了怀疑，只是拒绝去想？难道他内心深处知道有些事是错误的，却选择忽视这个残酷的事实，直到他别无选择，只能面对现实？

* * *

“请告诉我我忘了什么。”

“为什么?你又会忘记的。”

哈利没有等第二个人的回复，就在变形课上朝斯莱特林那边走去，不顾其他同学的关注。

当哈利坐在布莱克旁边时，他只挑了一下眉毛。

“原来是你，”他只是说。尽管哈利努力想弄明白他在说什么，斯莱特林的学生始终没有给他答案。

眼下，哈利不想和阿不思说话，也不想和那些有意为级长辩护的格兰芬多学生交流。这意味着他别无选择，只能和其他三个学院的巫师在一起。考虑到哈利和斯莱特林在一起从来没有真正感到舒服过，他宁愿呆在一个他至少认识的人身边。

“他不是每天都不会炫耀的，”斯莱特林在奥康纳教授走过阿不思时说道。阿不思已经把他的高脚杯变成了一只鸟，但是他并没有做出什么出奇的或者令人惊讶的事情。“上一次是在9月。我甚至有些不习惯，这是多么罕见啊。”

哈利耸耸肩，问道:“谁在乎呢?”

接下来的课程，他独自想着心事，目光专注地望着任何地方，就是不看格兰芬多那边。

事实上，哈利知道肯定是发生了什么事，让阿不思·邓不利多忘记了。你发现你的室友是一个时间旅行者，这可不像忘记你应该交一篇文章那样容易。

但是坦白说...他太累了，根本不在乎。

这一切使他筋疲力尽。表面上取得了进步，直到最后得知这只是一场逆流。因此，他必须要再次去考OWLs了，他至少在这里呆上一整年。在此期间努力收拾残局，拼凑碎片，祈祷这次能够坚持下去。

那个把大石头推上山，结果石头掉了下来，他要不断重复动作的家伙叫什么名字？哈利现在觉得自己很像他。

* * *

一个星期后，埃菲亚斯看着他的朋友叹了口气。

“我知道这让你很难过，但波特也不是没有过错。我的意思是，为什么他不多问问你那件事呢?”

“我想，他确实问过。”

“是的，但那只是暗示，不是吗？又不是说你们两个人心有灵犀，或者分享心得。你不能是因为你不记得了，但他的借口是什么？他为什么不让你们两个——哦，我也不知道——一起完成任务呢?”

是的，阿不思也对此感到疑惑。从他的角度来看，这个新学生所制定的计划是完全荒唐可笑的。谁会在某件事或某个项目上请求帮助后还决定单干？然后到最后才想起自己曾经请别人帮忙？如果这是一个小组项目，哈利·波特在最基本的假定下就会失败。

阿不思本应该问他为什么在那之前什么也没说，但那需要格兰芬多真正地和他对话，而不是看着他，好像他完全背叛了他。

如果目的是让他感到内疚，阿不思不得不承认这看起来非常有效。

阿不思说:“我还没有傲慢到认为责任完全落在我身上，我也不认为自己是故意忘记的。我只是......”

他只是意识到，不知怎么的，阿不思让他失望了。同样的，他也忍不住想起那双痛苦的看着他的眼睛，仿佛阿不思刚刚打碎了他内心某个非常脆弱的东西。

“我只是认为指出谁对这种情况负更大的责任并不重要，”他最终说道。“不管是我还是他，结果都不会有什么变化。我只是觉得，哈利被这件事深深地伤害了，我很后悔走到了这一步。仅此而已。”

埃菲亚斯看着他叹了口气，“你太心软了，阿不思。”

“我知道。”

“如果你不小心，总有一天别人会利用这一点的，知道吗?”

“我知道。”他笑着说，“但你真的认为那个人会是哈利吗?”

“我不知道......”埃菲亚斯若有所思地说，“他看起来是个不错的家伙，但我们对他也一无所知，不是吗？他从哪里来，为什么来这里，他想让你帮他做什么......他对你要求很多，却几乎没有给予任何回报。我是说，什么样的人会请求帮助，却只是假装什么都没说过，还坚持几个月？他真的是无辜的吗?还是他有充分的理由让你去做，而他几乎什么也没干?”

“我觉得你有点偏执，我的朋友，”阿不思笑着说。

“也许是吧。但我不得不说。我知道你可能不会听，但......”他叹了口气，告诉他的朋友，“记住我的话，好吗?”

“我保证。”

* * *

菲尼亚斯·布莱克把钟摆扔在桌上，一只手捋了捋头发。

“我不在乎伽利略是否亲自证明了钟摆的神奇属性，我已经受够了这些。我受够了钟摆，占星术和茶。我受够了占卜。”

“那你为什么要选它”哈利咕哝着，同时逆时针方向转了一下钟摆。

每当哈利用这个钟摆的时候，他就会情不自禁地想起那次催眠，以及伏地魔对他做出的保证。

如果哈利之前已经摆脱了寻求黑巫师的需要，那么目前的处境使他很难想起跟黑巫师交流的坏处

“说实话，我只想惹恼我父亲。所以我也选择了麻瓜研究。”

哈利挑起一条眉，眼睛一直盯着钟摆。“有用吗?”

“差不多吧。但现在想想，我不确定我是否犯了个错误。我是说，它真的有用吗?”

“你知道占卜有没有用吗?”哈利说。

钟摆突然停止摆动。

很快，金属圆盘升起，然后朝纸张的方向浮去，纸上写着“是的”。

菲尼亚斯呻吟着。“我真不敢相信。是不是有人给它施了咒?”他怀疑地看向班上其他同学。

“在我看来是真的，”哈利一边说，一一边好奇地看着漂浮在空中的光碟。“那么，格兰芬多会赢得学院杯吗?”

磁盘飞到了“不”。

布莱克有点惊奇地看着钟摆。“我不敢相信它真的有用。”

“我们领先了，格兰芬多会赢。”

菲尼亚斯哼了一声。“做梦吧，波特。去年是一个奇迹，但不会重演。格兰芬多不会赢的。这是事实，钟摆就是这么说的。现在，斯莱特林会赢得学院杯吗?”

当钟摆作出肯定的回答时，菲尼亚斯得意地笑了。他拿起自己的钟摆，开始摇晃。

“现在，”他低声说，“你做了什么，你是如何预测出这些的?”

“没有线索。”

当布莱克试图让他自己的钟摆运转时，哈利突然想知道它是否能回答一个问题：哈利可以离开这该死的十九世纪吗？

但是，当他正要低声问他的问题时，一个可怕的想法浮现在他脑海。

如果它说不呢？

疑问从他的嘴边消失了。

如果答案是否定的，那么哈利要怎么办？

钟摆的圆盘如他预想的漂浮着。

哈利把它摆在桌子上，双手掩面，叹了口气。

他太累了。

* * *

那天晚上，哈利无法入眠。

他辗转反侧，每次哈利觉得自己终于可以休息一下时，脑海里就会浮现出什么，让他无法停止思考。

他来自未来的朋友们正处于危险之中，仍然需要被拯救，卡桑德拉·特劳维尼给了阿不福思·邓不利多一个预言，神秘事务司里有着关于他和伏地魔的预言。

如果他以前曾获得了些许平静，那现在即使是他全力以赴使用大脑封闭术也不足以平静他痛苦的心灵，大脑似乎决心提醒他，他是多么混蛋。

几个小时后，哈利放弃了，他从床上起来。甚至懒得换衣服，只是穿上鞋子离开了休息室。他一离开城堡，就直奔魁地奇球场。拿起手边第一把扫帚，飞了起来。

他飞得尽可能高，尽可能远离他留在地上的所有问题。如果扫帚拒绝飞得更高，他就做几个之字形飞行，脸上慢慢浮现出一丝微笑。

他不知道他的阿尼马格斯形态是不是某种鸟，但在那一刻，他无法想象自己是一种不会飞的生物。

过了几分钟的快乐时光后，他终于决定返回地面。

当他着陆时，他意识到他并不是一个人。

“你在这儿干什么?”他脱口而出。

阿不思挑了挑眉毛，用手指触摸了一下他那完美无瑕的学校长袍上的级长徽章。

哈利痛苦地闭上了眼睛，突然想起自己还穿着睡袍。

“在学生不应该下床的时候，魁地奇球场上却有一个人在飞行......我必须检查那个神秘人是否真的离开了他的床，或者只是发生了一次悬浮咒施错的事故，你明白的。”他撇了撇嘴，接着说:“提醒一下，如果你真的只是在床上飞来飞去，你就不会违反校规了，而我也别无选择，只能眼睁睁看着。不过，我倒想知道这是否会成为一项新的运动。”他思考了一下。“床上魁地奇。”

哈利从扫帚上下来，叹了口气。“我想我得受到惩罚，”他说。

“惩罚?”阿不思若有所思地说。“我想你确实违反了规则，所以是的，是的......你可能应该......”

他闭上眼沉吟不语。

“我想你可以罚抄，”他最后决定。“ _‘到了晚上，我只能在床上飞’_ ，我想这可能行得通。”

哈利手上的伤疤抽了一下，“我宁愿回避罚抄。”

“那么我想我应该扣分。你认为这种情况值得多少分?”

他耸了耸肩，“钟摆说我们赢不了奖杯，所以尽你最大的努力吧。”

阿不思嘴角抽了一下，问道:“钟摆说我们不能？这相当令人担忧。我一直在努力为格兰芬多赢取奖杯，知道吗？我想这意味着我得更加努力地工作，以打败命运和拴在绳子末端的石头上的神秘力量。还有，是的，是的......为了成功，我不能有太多的障碍......那么，格兰芬多扣一分。”

哈利忍不住笑了，“你太糟了。”

“如果你愿意，我随时可以扣2分。”

他小声笑了，“这难道不会让你处于更不利的位置吗?”

阿不思明智地点点头。“没错，没错。我也许不该再进一步下去了。我知道自己在这方面很有天赋，但我也不该让事情变得更糟。”

哈利把扫帚放回扫帚间，然后看见级长正专注地盯着他。

“你为什么来这里，哈利?”

哈利沉重地叹了口气。“睡不着，”他告诉他。“我有太多的事情要考虑。我想，如果我能飞起来，我就能......找到一些安宁。”

“啊。”声音停顿了一下。“有吗?”

哈利假装看着天空。“算是吧，”他告诉他，眼睛正在搜寻天上的一颗特别的星星。

“我希望你不是因为我才在凌晨两点穿着睡衣飞来飞去的。”

“自从来到这里，我就有很多心事，”他慢吞吞的说，“所以不仅仅是这样。”

当他发现那颗星星时，他禁不住露出悲伤的微笑。

所有这一切都是因为他想救小天狼星。

“哈利，你之前是想请我做什么?”阿不思轻声问道。

他非常害怕失去他有生以来最亲近的亲人，他从未想过自己会失去一切。

“我不想谈这个。”

有那么一会儿，他们谁也没说话。他们俩都各自沉思于自己的事情，阿不思看着哈利，哈利看着小天狼星。

“哈利，对不起。”

哈利长长地叹了口气。“这不是你的错，”他最终承认。

在内心深处，哈利清楚一定是发生了什么事让巫师不记得了。发现你的新室友来自未来，这不是一件容易忘记的事情。它不是什么家庭作业，也不是什么无聊透顶的让人再也不想记起的事情。这是一生中仅此一次的事件，如此不可思议，以至于你几十年后都会情不自禁地想起它。

“只是......这不公平。”

有一段时间，哈利真的相信一切都会好起来的。毕竟，他不是一个人，不是吗？如果说他很乐于接受梅斯默的帮助，那么阿不思·邓不利多的帮助就更让他高兴了。他是代表着过去，但他也是过去和未来的链接。他是哈利唯一认识的人——或者他自以为认识的人，是一大堆陌生人中唯一熟悉的面孔。

有时，哈利看到红头发，会猛地转过头去找，然后发现这不是他刚才看到的韦斯莱。有时他会忘记自己的身处的时代，然后感到一阵恐慌。

但每当他看到这双深蓝色的眼睛，哈利的心跳就会平静下来，呼吸也变得更加轻松。他会想：没关系，阿不思在支持着你，你能做到的。一切都会没事的。

现在他忽然反应了过来，这种想法太幼稚了。他看上肯定很像达力因为没收到想要的礼物而发脾气的样子。

他犹豫地从余光偷瞄了一眼阿不思的方向。

当他意识到那个男孩正一直看着他时，他快速的移开了目光。

“这不公平，不是吗?”红褐色头发的男孩温柔地说。“你把一件对你非常重要的事托付给我，我不仅没有帮你，而且完全忘记了那是什么。仿佛这一切都不值得记住。而我也不在乎。”

停顿了一会儿，阿不思踌躇地慢慢说道，“我只是想让你知道......这不是事实。”

哈利转过头，但是另一个男孩正在专注地看星星，脸颊因为尴尬而涨得通红。

他慢慢地笑了笑，“是的，没错。”

也许这个阿不思·邓不利多不知道哈利波特是一个时间旅行者，但这并不意味着他没有尽最大努力帮助哈利适应霍格沃茨。或者是哈利不需要他的帮助，事实上，哈利非常怀疑会有哪个级长为像他这样的转校生费神，但阿不思不，他尽了最大努力，让自己在这里感觉像在家里一样。

如果没有他，哈里知道他几个月前就会失去理智。也许阿不思·邓不利多没有花时间陪他，并不是因为他想帮助哈利——这个迷失在时间里的奇怪的巫师，但他还在这里，只为了哈利。

“谢谢。”

多么奇怪啊，只做一个‘哈利’。


	23. 暴风雨后的平息

在他们在魁地奇球场谈话之后，有些事情发生了变化。是什么变化，哈利不太清楚，但是他发觉和这个男孩聊天变得更容易了。当男孩用作业来骚扰他或者再次和他谈论炼金术时，他也更好嘲笑他或者翻个白眼了。

有时候，哈利会想，这是不是因为他们之间根本就没有时间旅行这回事。哈利既不是大难不死的男孩，也不是时间旅行者。阿不思也不是现代最伟大的巫师。他不是霍格沃茨的校长，也不是伏地魔唯一害怕的人，他只是一个聪明但有时令人讨厌的五年级生。哈利就是哈利，阿不思就是阿不思。有时候，他们之间感觉像是隔了整整一个世纪，而现在这一切都消失了，他们终于可以直面对方了。

或者是哈利想太多了。

阿不思从他们俩之间的盒子里拿了一颗伯蒂豆，看也不看一眼就把它吃了下去。他皱起长长的鼻子，脸缩成一团。

“什么味道?”哈利问。

阿不思咽了口唾沫。“菠菜味。我承认不是我的最爱。我想你不可能总是那么幸运。想要一个吗?”

哈利耸了耸肩，接过盒子。他仔细地看了看各种颜色的糖果，最后选了一个粉红色的放进嘴里。

“是什么?”

哈利咽了一口“口香糖”

阿不思眨了眨眼，笑了。“那么你就很幸运了。这是最稀有的，也是我认为最好的味道。说实话我有点嫉妒。”

哈利耸了耸肩，“你说的。”

“是的，没错，”他若有所思地说，哈利开始看他的笔记，为即将到来的OWL考试做准备。

在阿不思忘记自己是时间旅行者这一戏剧性事件发生后，哈利意识到，他肯定会要考这些该死的的OWLs。哈利呻吟着抱怨，但他考虑了一下，自己并不是整整两年都没有为此做好准备。事实上，经过长期的努力，接下来的任务不像第一次那么艰巨了。

他唯一真正提防的是占卜。

麦斯默教授对这个问题已经说得很清楚了。虽然先知愿意帮助他，但他也希望自己的工作获得报酬，所以宁愿在课堂上解释一些重要的概念，也不愿无偿工作。梅斯默断然拒绝解释的一件事就是预言。不管哈利多么努力地想弄到关于他们的消息，哪怕只是想弄明白特里劳妮做的事，那人都拒绝了。

预言对梅斯梅尔来说似乎是一件非常严肃和危险的事情。显然远远超过了真正的时间旅行，而且哈利拒绝解释他为什么对它们如此感兴趣也让情况于事无补。

所以，如果哈利想知道更多，他必须一直学习占卜课，直到在霍格沃茨的最后一年。只有这样哈利才会被认为是有价值的。如果哈利想让梅斯默收录他参加NEWT的课程，他需要拿到一个O。

“你会没事的，”阿不思在谈到他们的OWLs时说。“看看你今年的工作量。如果你至少得到4个O，我也不会感到惊讶。”

哈利对此皱起了眉头。“四个?”

他点点头。“黑魔法防御术是肯定的，而且毫无疑问你在变形课、魔咒课，甚至魔药课上都会表现出色。”

哈利听了情不自禁笑了起来。想到阿不思一直让他在这三门课上努力学习，他当然希望这个男孩是对的。

“至于其他的课程，虽然我不能像那四门一样确定你会得到的分数，但最糟糕的情况应该只是在魔法史课上得A。”

哈利耸了耸肩，“希望你是对的。”

如果哈利在十九世纪的成绩比二十世纪的好，哈利想知道邓布利多教授会不会让他保持最好的成绩。

可能吧。

阿不思点点头，把书包放在桌子上，想找一本似乎是关于炼金术的书。

“我甚至敢说，如果你明年想选这门课，你会被炼金术学院录取的。”

每当提到炼金术，哈利就会情不自禁地想起他一年级时的事情。“我想还是算了吧。我是说，如果只有勒梅能制造魔法石，炼金术又能有什么用呢?”

“噢，可以做很多事，”阿不思一边回答，一边把书放在桌上。“例如一些不可思议的事。炼金术可以在很多方面违反宇宙法则，并让人成功完成那些看似不可能的事情。”

哈利怔住了。“你可以做一些本不可能的事，”他慢慢地重复着。

邓布利多慢慢点了点头，脸上露出狡黠的微笑。“关于这种魔法艺术，我们还有很多不懂的地方，我想——”

但是哈利再也没有听进去。

梅斯默的课程很有用，但也非常理论化。这个人不解释当前的政治格局——不，爱尔兰不是一个共和国，不要在任何政治家身边说这样可怕的预言或者想怎样胡说八道才能脱身——而是讲解了非常复杂的哲学概念，这些概念常常让哈利头痛不已。所以，即使哈利在找到回家的路方面可能有线索，他也不得不承认，他对如何把它付诸实践一无所知。

但是，如果炼金术能够成功地做到这些看似不可能的事情.....

“哈利?你在听吗?”

哈利吓了一跳，恍惚地眨了眨眼睛。“对不起。我只是——“他摇了摇头。“你说炼金术可以打破宇宙的基本定律?”

“我并不完全是说打破，我更喜欢说是曲解了我们通常认为是绝对的基本规则。把普通金属变成黄金，用长生不老药来阻止死亡......”他耸耸肩微笑。“炼金术是一门迷人而神秘的艺术，它不仅能改变物理对象，也能改变形而上学的概念。炼金术士内心的灵魂也和这种转变有关，这也许是一切背后的关键。”

哈利思索着他刚才的想法，想知道这是否就是他必须解决的难题中缺失的那一块。

但这也可能是极大的时间浪费，而且哈利已经损失了一年时间。

“我知道别人说这是一门非常复杂的魔法技艺，”阿不思努力说着，“我肯定你明年会很忙，但我相信，如果你真的想学炼金术，学会它是很可行的。好吧，我想如果你肯动脑筋，再让我帮你的话，你会成功的。”

哈利谨慎地望着邓布利多满怀希望的脸，叹了口气:“好吧，好吧，我加入。”

阿不思心满意足地笑了，哈利撇了撇嘴。

* * *

“我是认真的，如果你需要魔咒方面的帮助——”

“我其实很会施咒。”阿不福思打断了他。“我学得很好，所以别白费口舌了，狗狗。”

有那么一会儿，埃非亚斯·多吉似乎受到了冒犯。最后，他大声地叹了口气，好像已经费劲全力和三年级学生说话了。“我相信你能做到，但我只是想帮忙。我知道三年级很重要，新课程——”

阿不福思把脸埋在双手后面呻吟着。

他哥哥信守诺言，不再干涉他的事了。然而，阿不福思真想诅咒自己没有早点注意到：他们的交易还有一个漏洞。

虽然阿不思确实无法帮助他，但这并不意味着他不能不时地在他的追随者们在身边时悲伤地叹口气，并‘承认’他担心叛逆的弟弟会因为无理取闹而浪费自己的潜能。

所以现在，骚扰他的不是阿不思，而是整个学院。

为什么他不能有一个正常的家庭呢?他为什么一定要有善于操纵别人的兄弟？

“——如果你的普通巫师考试成绩不理想——”

“——我无法选择参加NET的课程，这将阻碍我未来的职业!”他厉声打断道。“阿不思每天都在高谈阔论，你以为我蠢到连这个都不记得了吗?”

埃菲亚斯不再说话，不自在地把目光移开。

阿不福思怒目而视，五年级学生退缩了

“你为什么不努力学习呢?”大男孩用温和的声音问道。“如果你知道这很重要，那为什么呢?”

“我为什么要告诉你?”他紧绷着嗓音说。“现在给我滚出去，不然我就在你身上练习咒语。”

大一点的男孩似乎终于意识到他将毫无收获，于是便假装有事，道歉着离开了。

五年级生走了，阿不福思叹了口气。

说实话，他很清楚，无论他做什么，无论他多么努力，他永远不会超过阿不思。不管发生什么，他总是活在对方的阴影里。

那么为什么要努力呢？如果你无论如何都会失败，那为什么还要自找麻烦呢？不在乎不是更好吗？

他记得十一岁的时候，他吞吞吐吐地向哥哥承认，他非常讨厌别人把他看成是“阿不思·邓布利多的哥哥”。

“相信我，”阿不思苦笑着回答，“做阿不思·邓布利多的哥哥总比做珀西瓦尔·邓布利多的儿子好。”

他仍然后悔没有为此揍他一顿。

阿不福思摇摇头，怒视着休息室里的其他人，看是否有任何潜在的挑战者敢于尝试。

然后满意的拿起了他的棕色羽毛笔，阿不福思看着那仍然空白的羊皮纸，叹了口气。

他知道他在变形课上确实需要帮忙，但他就是不想让别人把他变成慈善机构。或者利用他来接近阿不思。同样的，他拒绝让他的兄弟知道他需要他的帮助，并且在他最喜欢的科目上承认失败。

他认为这意味着他会再得一个低分。

* * *

梅斯默教授上课的时候，一只白鸽飞了进来。

“我得看一下，”他一边说，一边接过小鸟腿上的纸。他打开信，扬起一条眉毛。“好吧，我想这就解决问题了。”

当他把它放在桌子上时，哈利注意到纸实际上是空白的。

“我不得不说他很精明。这甚至比真的做些什么要好。如果你仔细想想，会觉得很奇怪。”他转向哈利，微笑着问道:“我的意思是，这几率有多大?”

哈利茫然地看着他，“我不知道你在说什么。”

先知的铁蓝色眼睛里闪烁着愉悦的光芒。“你当然不知道。现在，我们在谈什么?”

哈利努力回忆，“永劫回归*。”

“啊，是的，永恒的回归。尼采曾经提到过，但我认为像他这样的麻瓜不可能完全正确的理解。令人惊讶的是，尽管未来看起来有无限的可能性，但历史似乎有一个奇怪的习惯，不断重复只进行循环，而我们曾经做过的一切都毫无意义。当涉及到大线，一个足够有才华的历史学家甚至可以忽略细节，找出其中的重复。已有的事，后必再有；已行的事，后必再行。日光之下，并无新事*，时间之轮不停翻转。对于同一个看似不可能的问题，答案将保持不变。我们不能阻止车轮转动，唯一有希望改变的就是细节。”

哈利皱了皱眉头。“这真的能改变什么吗?如果你不能反其道而行之，那岂不是毫无意义”

梅斯梅尔耸了耸肩，“那你说呢。”

哈利不知道该怎么说才好。“你说过没有什么是真正固定不变的，”他最后指出。

“是的。这可能看起来很矛盾，但具体是什么呢，波特先生？一种时间理论并不一定意味着另一种理论也不一定成立。”

哈利慢慢地按摩着太阳穴，梅斯默露出同情的表情。

“角色可能会变，但故事的核心和结局都是一样的。这有帮助到你吗?”

“有一点。”

但只是稍微有一点。

* * *

“除你武器!”

斯莱特林的魔杖从他手中落下，朝着对手的方向飞去。

“邓布利多获胜，”梅里思特教授宣布。

阿克图斯·布莱克阴沉地看着他的对手，阿不福思忍不住给斯莱特林一个得意的微笑。

像所有校长的孩子一样，阿克图斯·布莱克在黑魔法防御术甚至黑魔法方面都很有天赋。

所以他的胜利是一个明确的信号，表明阿不福思·邓不利多不是一个可以惹的人。运气好的话，他学院的其他人如果想招惹他可能要三思而后行。

当梅里思特教授要求他留下来的时候，他还沉浸在胜利的喜悦之中，就连他的一些同学会意的表情也没能让他的情绪受到影响。

“你想和我谈谈，教授?”他问她。

“是的，没错。”

随着她魔杖的轻轻一挥，黑板上的字消失了。

“我得承认一点，你的其他教授之前警告过我要小心你。”

毫无疑问是普林斯。那个混蛋无法忍受他，他们互相仇恨对方。“现在吗?”

她点点头。“我对你的了解和对你哥哥的了解一样多。如果他们只是赞美你的兄弟，那他们向我描述的你的形象就没那么讨人喜欢了”

阿不福思耸了耸肩，“很难，不是吗?”

似乎每个人都认为阿不思的屁股里都散发着光芒。事实上，如果阿不福思知道他哥哥找到了一个专门用来放彩虹屁的咒语，他不会感到惊讶的。

“我想是的，”女巫承认道。“不过当我意识到你其实是我这一年级最好的学生时，想想看我有多惊讶吧。”

阿不福思眨了眨眼，“是吗?”

她点了点头。“你有点太冲动了，不合我的口味，但我想这对你这个年龄的男孩来说很正常。我听你说你会是我最差的学生，所以你可以猜出我非常惊讶。但你知道这是怎么回事吗?”

阿不福思承认这无疑是波特的帮助。毕竟他不是真的在听她的课，不管他会什么咒语，都是因为波特给他演示过，或者用一种不像她说的那么无聊的方式解释了。

阿不福思决定试着微笑一下，“我想我有一个好老师，夫人。”

梅里思特教授看了他一眼。

微笑变弱了。

“是的，看起来确实如此，”她最后说。她叹了口气，耸了耸肩说:“我想很遗憾，你找不到一个合适的人来帮助你学习其他科目，否则我相信你会是一个非常好的学生。”

阿不福思皱着眉谨慎地望着她。

如果他是对的，那个女人是在暗示什么，但是什么？

“我真的不在乎成为一个好学生，”他决定说。

梅里思教授望着他，好像在说，这一点她早就很清楚了。

“所以......你关心什么呢，邓布利多先生？如果你知道了，你可能会突然意识到有充分理由让你为最初觉得毫无意义的事情而努力。阿不福思，你真正的动力是什么?”

阿不福思立刻想到了一个小女孩，她小小的身体里充满了泪水。

但是他知道只有一个正确的答案。

“不知道。”

* * *

阿不福思走进有求必应室后，他把包扔在地板上。

“还好吗?”哈利边问边准备模型。

“好极了。”阿不福思喃喃地说。“只是觉得很烦人。”

哈利眨了眨眼，“她相当不错。”

这个女人很能干，是个相当好的老师。而且，她似乎并不介意哈利不想和人决斗，也总是不去打扰他。在DADA老师名单中，她排在穆迪之上，紧随卢平教授之后位居第二。

真遗憾她明年有事要离开了，哈利还是有点喜欢她的。

“我想她知道你在帮我。”

哈利抬起了眉毛。“为什么这么说?我是说，她怎么会知道?”

“我不知道......也许人们在决斗时可以发现。”

哈利想了想，耸了耸肩。“那又怎么样？现在还没教育法令说我们还不能在这里学防御术，对吧?”

“还没?”

“谁知道呢。”

阿不福思面带怀疑地看着他，“又是那种先知的东西吗?”

“是了。”

哈利转向阿不福思，微笑。“将来，为了阻止你哥哥煽动针对魔法部的政变，将禁止学习黑魔法防御术。防御术教授将是魔法部的一名间谍，专门搜寻他的地下军队——而他们会在这个房间里接受训练。”

阿不福思茫然地看着他。然后他哼了一声，转了转眼珠。“好吧，好吧。很抱歉问这个。”

哈利咬住舌头，不让自己笑出声来，然后把注意力转回到假人身上。

他可以理解为什么梅斯默这么喜欢做这件事。以如此离谱的方式说出真相，任何有理智的人都不会认为这是真相。

阿不福思·邓不利多现在是他的小白鼠。不仅仅是因为这个男孩太吵了，而且他是他为数不多的真正担心发现真相的人中的一个，而且每当他说出一些看似荒唐但却是千真万确的事情时，哈利都忍不住高兴地欣赏他的表情。

他仍然为自己说自己是历史上最有名的婴儿而感到骄傲。

“不过，我觉得她在暗示什么。就像她说我应该——哦，该死的。”

哈利看了看三年级的学生，“怎么了?”

“我想我知道她在暗示什么。”

“好吧，那是什么?”

但是阿不福思没有回答，他开始在假人身上下咒，直到它爆炸，有求必应室随即召唤出了另一个假人。

“我是这一学年里防御术最好的学生，”阿不福思在哈利向他祝贺后笑着说。

“这很好，不是吗?”

“是啊。不过，”他补充说，“我想阿不思更希望我在变形方面做得更好。你擅长这个吗?”

哈利耸耸肩。“过得去。我不能说我真的喜欢它。我看不出这有什么意义。”

这就足以使小邓布利多长篇大论地指责变形术没有用了。说实话，把猫头鹰变成歌剧眼镜有什么意义呢？他为什么要去看歌剧，那只鸟到底干了什么要他这样对它？更糟糕的是，哪个有钱去看歌剧的巫师没钱买眼镜？如果阿不福思需要一根针，他会去买一根，而不是去找一根火柴棍来换！

“变形术中难道还有不讨人厌的东西吗?”阿不福思激烈地说完了。

哈利知道这个问题实际上不是针对他的。但是哈利忍不住轻声的说:“阿尼马格斯真的很棒。”

阿不福思停下来皱了皱眉头。“阿尼马格斯?那是什么?”

“可以变成动物的巫师。”

阿不福思哼了一声。“哦，那个吗？这可能是最无聊的。我的意思是，如果你能飞起来或者变大也许是不错，但是真的吗？这就是你认为变形课很棒的地方？变成一只老鼠?”

哈利的下巴绷得紧紧的，“我父亲是个阿尼马格斯。”

阿不福思的咆哮停止了。“对不起，”他喃喃到。停顿了一会儿后，他问道，“他是什么?”

“一头雄鹿。”他考虑过施放守护神，给他看尖头叉子，但最终还是选择不去做。“我的教父是条狗。”

阿不福思迟疑了一下。“你到底知道多少个阿尼马格斯”他怀疑地问。

“我不确定......我想是五个吧。”

“五个?这难道不是非常、非常困难、非常、非常艰难吗?”

哈利耸了耸肩。“我能说什么呢?我爸爸和我教父想帮助他们的朋友。”

就在这时，他意识到他可能说得有点多了。

经过这么久的骚扰，他知道阿不福思显然不会马上放过问题，哈利决定给那男孩一根骨头，哪怕只是让他闭嘴。

“我爸爸的一个朋友是狼人。”

看到小邓布利多终于闭嘴了，他叹了口气。“他们想在满月的时候陪着他。因为狼人会攻击他们，他们认为如果在他变形时他们不是人类，他们就会很安全。所以他们变成了阿尼马格斯。”

阿不福思沉默不语。

“别告诉任何人。”哈利要求道。“我不想——他们所做的不太合法。”

尽管如此，他说这些话的时候，并不认为阿不福思会对此造成什么伤害，毕竟莱姆斯·卢平几十年内不会出生。

阿不福思咽了口唾沫。“有用吗?”他异乎寻常地小声问道。

哈利茫然地眨了眨眼。“什么？哦，是的。是的，成功了。狼不想攻击他们，他觉得自己更能控制自己。我想他甚至说过他喜欢和他们一起玩。”

他觉得自己已经说得太多了，决定今天就到此为止，便假装和阿不思有事要谈，离开了有求必应室。

他没有注意到男孩的眼神中的忧郁。

* * *

阿不福思可能需要加强变形术。

只是可能。阿不福思仍然认为变形课是垃圾，但那里可能有一些有用的东西。

问题是，阿不福思在变形术上表现实际很糟糕，甚至到现在也断然拒绝向阿不思或任何人寻求帮助，并承认自己的失败。

梅里思特可能暗示他应该请波特来帮助他，但有一些事情是女巫不明白的。

阿不福思从不寻求帮助。他很聪明，没有在防御术上找哈利帮忙，而是做了一笔大脑封闭性和防御术的交易，阿不福思不知道为什么五年级的学生想要学习它，幸好这是他为数不多擅长的技能之一，他可以很轻松地进行交易。

但现在他已经用了这张牌，他需要找到新的技能来和波特交易。

阿不福思想了一下只是向男孩要一些指点，然后哼了一声。多么愚蠢的想法，阿不福思不想让任何人看不起他，他需要平等的交流。

于是阿不福思在脑海里列出了他擅长的事情。

技巧一:他知道如何照顾一群山羊。

他不情愿地承认，这不是什么很有销路的技能。虽然它该死的挺有用，也是阿不思为数不多不擅长的事之一。

三年级生花了更长的时间寻找第二个特长。

当他找到后，他得意地笑了。

他知道下次他们训练时他要做什么了。

* * *

阿不思目瞪口呆。

“你到底怎么了?”当哈利满鼻青脸肿地走进公共休息室时，他大叫起来。

“你弟弟打了我。”

在今晚的课上，阿不福思·邓布利多用拳头欢迎了他。在哈利发誓要杀了他之后，三年级学生解释说，在他看来，直接接触往往比施咒要好得多，因为如果巫师没有魔杖情况会很糟糕，他还说哈利躲闪的样子很凄凉，你看我做了什么?你没时间拿魔杖吧?

哈利用整个童年证明了这是事实，坦白地说，他不需要阿不福思·邓布利多来告诉他这一点。他从来没有幻想过，如果他不能跑得比他快，或者不能使用魔杖，他的表弟不会在一瞬间击倒他。

阿不思震惊地张大了嘴。最后，他说:“我很抱歉。来，你应该坐下。让我看看。”他看着哈利的鼻子，低声咒骂起来。“等等，”他一边拿出魔杖一边说，“可能会有点痒。”

阿不思把一只手放在他的脸颊上，挥舞着他的魔杖。

“我很抱歉，为什么阿不福思——”

“他试图证明一点。”

重点是，当有人近距离攻击他时，哈利几乎没有办法保护自己。

“我要和他谈谈，”阿不思沙哑地答应道，“他到底在想什么?”

哈利考虑过告诉那个红褐色头发的人，在承认对方是说的没错后，他并没有对一场以耻辱的失败告终的打斗说不，但阿不福思特别嘱咐过他不要把这件事告诉他的兄弟。

哈利怀疑自己是否会给伏地魔一拳，但让达力或者马尔福尝尝拳头的想法实在是太诱人了，他没有拒绝三年级学生帮助他在与麻瓜打架时变得更有优势。

当然，是作为对变形技巧的一些指点的回报——阿不福思不那种会免费工作的人。

“没关系。他不是想伤害我。我只是......希望得到一个警告。”

但是级长很激动。“但是他总是这样做。为什么他不能——?为什么他总是要——?”

阿不思叹了口气，哈利意识到他实际上有多累。

“我不明白，”他说，哈利一时间以为级长要哭了。“其他巫师在煽动他，他知道这一点。但为什么他总是上当呢？难道他不明白这就是他们想要的吗？让他惹上麻烦？为什么？为什么？为什么？难道他看不出来他正在毁掉一切吗?”

哈利犹豫了一下。

“阿不福思，”哈利慢吞吞的说，“很血气方刚和鲁莽。像我和罗恩一样。所以，当我们看到不公正时，我们想要纠正它。如果我们被冤枉，我们会去报仇。”

“复仇解决不了任何问题，而且是一种非常自私的选择，会给其他人带来麻烦。”

这句话里有一种非常苦涩的意味。似乎有些隐情，就像阿不思曾被一个想亲自主持公道的人深深地伤害过。

“他难道看不出我为了不让大家把他当作危险巫师而做的一切努力吗，难道他不能——”他受挫的叹了口气。

“我想他知道，”过了一会儿，哈利说，“我认为这就是他一直这样做的原因。”

阿不思把手从他脸上移开，给了他一个难以置信的眼神。

“我知道你已经尽了最大的努力，但你不可能永远在那里。他知道人们会不停地找他的麻烦，但直到对方清楚地知道自己不应该惹恼他后。骚扰才会停下来，”

“这太荒谬了，”阿不思最后说，“如果他不反击的话——”

”——他会被欺负的”

阿不思停顿了一下，“如果他告诉我——”

“——他会成为一个懦夫，这不是他的风格。”

如果哈利知道有些学生希望阿不福思趴在他哥哥的肩膀上哭诉一切，他也不会感到奇怪。毕竟，骚扰或追击阿不思·邓布利多纯粹是发疯。但如果你想给阿不思制造麻烦，只要去找阿不福思就行了。

阿不思长长地叹了口气。“是的，非常正确。阿不福思宁死也不肯求助。你无法想象他为了不寻求帮忙可以制定什么计划。”

“真的？”

阿不思对他微微一笑。“真的。例如，有一次，他要求我们的父亲像正常人一样而不是使用魔法修理他的玩具，他就想了个主意——“

* * *

这是丰收的一年，阿不思想。

如果忽略了一两个问题，阿不思已经成功地完成了他在年初强加给自己的大多数任务。尽管他不得不承认，在年底的时候，每个人都想吸引他的注意力，这让他几乎要崩溃了，但他认为自己已经成功地应付了大部分的职责，没有遇到太多问题。

现在一切都结束了，阿不思从窗口看到魔法部的代表团来了，心想，现在只剩下他们的普通魔法等级了。即使他知道自己不会遇到太多麻烦，他还是像大家一样，对自己第一次真正重要的考试感到有点紧张。

毕竟，正如他告诉哈利的那样，这次考试将决定他们的整个未来，而且是他们一生中仅有一次的经历。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译注释：
> 
> *永劫回归：
> 
> 首先是两个大前提概念：
> 
> 1世界是封闭的，没有任何东西出去，也没有任何东西进来，整个宇宙就是一大堆元素，分子，原子等物质分子的一个大集合
> 
> 2“猴子写莎士比亚”的概率学概念：给一个猴子无限多的时间，它随便在打印机上乱打字，总有一天会打印出来一整套完整的莎士比亚全集，只要时间够多。（摇一次骰子，出来6个6，下一次大概率不是6个6这种组合，但我只要摇够多次，一定会再摇出个6个6。因为这个组合的几率取决于条件的多少，但是只要无限多次数，一定会产生一模一样的重合。）
> 
> 可得出下观点：
> 
> 宇宙间的能量是不灭的，而时间是无限的，有限的力在无限的时间中运行，必定能重复出现。虽然我们的认知，认为这种重复的概率几乎为零，但是要无限多的时间，就一定会发生。
> 
> *已有的事，后必再有；已行的事，后必再行。日光之下，并无新事：
> 
> 出自《圣经.传道书》第一章第九节，联系上下文这句话的意思是：事物的本质是不变的，我们现在的体会，历史上的人都有过，这也是历史的价值。地球上有人类至多不过万年，而太阳已存在何至万年，不要看时代在进步，可从人的命运朝代的变更社会的变迁来说，现在发生的事古时已老早有过了，没什么新鲜的。


	24. 年底

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注:
> 
> 警告:本章在最后有描述惊恐发作（急性焦躁症）。我不知道这是否会引起任何人的情绪反应，但我宁愿小心一点，它开始于“就在这一刻，哈利意识到他有多糟糕”，并以“终于，色彩回来了”结束。
> 
> 谢谢。

“艾尔达!”加拉蒂亚·梅里思特微笑着看到了一个年轻漂亮的金发女巫。

美丽的女巫转过身来，看到了她，便朝她走去，伸手拥抱了她。

“好久不见了!”艾尔达惊呼道。“你过得怎么样，加拉蒂亚?”

“很好，很好，”她愉快地回答。“我以为我在这里会感到无聊，但是学生们让我时刻保持警惕。”

“我希望不要太乏味。”

“不，不，完全不是这样。这里有一对五年级生，我认为他们完全具备了——”

“啊，啊。”艾尔达伸出手指。“考前不要影响考官，我的朋友。”

她叹了口气，给了巫婆一个狡黠的微笑。“你看穿我了。不说我了，你呢？你和弗兰克之间怎么样了?”

漂亮的女巫叹了口气。“这......很复杂。我以为他是认真的，而且他正准备求婚，但是......也许他没有我那么热心。也许我们最好还是——”她又叹了口气。“我不想谈这件事。”

“如果有什么我能帮忙的，”加拉蒂亚严肃地说，“你知道我随时都在。”

“谢谢。”

“我是认真的。如果他伤了你的心或者伤害了你，我很乐意把我的魔杖借给你。”

她笑了。

“希望不会需要它。”

* * *

哈利专注地看着面前的牌，然后又看着布莱克面无表情的脸。过了一会儿，他终于做出了选择。

“我弃牌。”

布莱克叹了口气，把手伸给哈利看。满堂红。

哈利只有同花顺。

哈利在占卜方面做过许多奇怪的事情，但学扑克尤为稀奇。

“不要在考官面前露怯，”梅斯默教授对班上其他同学重复道。“或者任何你要预测未来的人。主考官会试图引你犯错，说些话让你不能保持状态，迫使你向他们展示你的不足之处。换句话说，你必须有一张完美的扑克脸。另外，有天目并不意味着不使用另外两只眼睛或者停止倾听。对你的考官有一个良好的印象，让自己适应他们。总而言之，占卜是一个非常复杂的扑克游戏。你需要知道他们手里拿着哪些牌，探知他们的思想找出其中的秘密。直到让他们认为你知道的比你实际清楚的要多，他们一般会告诉你你需要做什么的。好吧，我觉得基本上就是占卜，这和其他魔法课程一样，所以假装你已经涵盖了一切，不要让他们发现你其实什么都没预见。最后，如果他们要求你做出一个预言，那么就做个8月份之前不会实现的预测。”

“为什么，先生?”金发的韦斯莱问道。

“因为这样的话，你可以随心所欲地虚张声势，如果你完全错了，他们也不能给你扣分。”

哈利觉得他早该料到会这样。当然，梅斯默的最后一课就是教他如何在OWLs中虚张声势。

在向菲尼亚斯问了时间之后，占卜学教授说:“就是这样。现在我们该说再见了。很高兴教你们，我希望你们的OWLs一切顺利。记住:决定输赢的不只是给你的牌，也包括你将如何使用它们。”

* * *

埃菲亚斯喝下了整瓶安定剂，然后做了个苦脸。

“你可以的，”阿不思试着鼓励他。“你已经学习了整整一年，没有理由出任何差错。你能行的。”

金发男孩给了他一个闷闷不乐的微笑。“我会的，”他平静地重复道。“如果我没拿到在魔法部工作所需的分数，这也不是世界末日。”

“没错——”

“如果他们弄坏我的魔杖，让我离开巫师世界，这也不是世界末日。”他平静地点点头。“我的意思是，麻瓜过得还不错。也许我在麻瓜研究方面很糟糕，但如果做一个流浪汉这也没什么大不了的。”

阿不思犹豫了一下“现在——”

也许我会要去巡回马戏团工作，我想我打扫笼子的技术会差到连狮子都要吃了我。”他轻轻地叹了口气。“如果狮子吃了我，我想让你知道，你可以继承我的巧克力蛙卡片，阿不思。”

安定剂可能不是个好主意。

* * *

哈利认为他的笔试成绩不错。

有几次他犹豫不决，不知道他要写的东西是否已经被发明出来，但是他确定之前已经处理好这个问题了。此外，阿不思一直烦着室友们让他们别忽视书写部分，所以在哈利几乎已经机械地写完了所有的内容后，当他意识到还有15分钟可以打发时，他甚至又在每个课题下添加了更多内容。

老实说，哈利并不是特别担心或者有压力。他花了两年的时间为这该死的OWLs做准备，现在他只想结束这一切。只要他在实际操作上取得好成绩，在占卜上获得O，他就不在乎了。

唯一需要担心的是他之前在魔法史上睡着过，没错。

* * *

阿不思安静地坐在埃尔菲亚斯旁边，等待着被叫到他们的名字。

“一切都会好起来的，埃菲亚斯。”

“你说得倒轻巧，”埃尔菲亚斯喃喃自语道，“你的魔咒学很棒。”

“你也不坏，埃菲亚斯。”

“我知道，但是——我得个E就够了吗?”

阿不思张口准备回答。

阿不思右边的门打开了，赫奇帕奇含着泪水离开了房间。她哭着跑开了。

埃菲亚斯僵住了，惊恐地看着他。

“你会做得很好的，”阿不思说。

埃菲亚斯慢慢地站了起来，朝门口走去。

埃尔菲亚斯刚走进房间，一个拉文克劳人就离开了，脸色阴沉。

他觉得轮到他了。

阿不思闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气，离开椅子，进入4号教室，准备接受魔咒实践考试。

“邓布利多先生，我想托夫蒂教授有空，”迪佩特教授说，他一看到阿不思就站在门口。就把阿不思指向一个红头发的中年巫师。

感谢了他的魔咒课教授之后，阿不思朝他的考官走去。“早上好，教授。”阿不思向他打招呼。

“早上好，”托夫蒂教授心不在焉地一边查看笔记一边回答。“邓布利多先生，我会给你一只鬣蜥，你要按照我们的要求给它下——。”

当他抬起头，看到阿不思面前的粉红色鬣蜥时，他停了下来。

阿不思亲切地笑了。“你想让我给你看什么，先生?”他温和地问道，假装自己没有使用无声咒念了一个非常复杂的咒语。

阿不思觉得他会很享受这场考核。

* * *

总而言之，哈利认为他在魔咒方面做得很好。与上次不同，哈利没有犯任何错误，比如混淆了两个符咒，甚至成功地把他的鬣蜥变成了彩虹的颜色。

这给他的考官留下了深刻的印象，哈利觉得他可能会得一个O。

他合上书，决定收工。他走在通往男生宿舍的楼梯上时，忍不住看着那些骚扰阿不思的人群摇了摇头，他们希望阿不思给出一个最后的建议，告诉他们如何应对明天的变形考试。

第二天差不多也是这样，上午笔试，下午实践考试。整整一年，阿不思都在变形术课上不断骚扰他，哈利并不是特别担心自己的分数。

星期三，他们上了草药课，哈利写下了他知道的所有关于曼德拉草的知识，并设法避免被他的尖牙天竺葵攻击。然后星期四，是黑魔法防御术。

如果说哈利觉得自己在1996年的防御术考试中得了一个O的话，那么与现在相比，这根本算不了什么。他给出了五个识别狼人的方法，并且认为自己非常清晰完整的答出了关于杀戮咒的问题，尽管这个答案在他看来已经过时了。

“波特，我认为杨教授有空，”迪佩特教授说，当他进入实践考试的房间。他指着一个非常漂亮的女巫补充道。“祝你好运，但我不认为你真的需要祝福。”

哈利点点头，朝主考官的方向走去。

杨教授很漂亮，哈利忍不住注意到这点。就像美丽的芙蓉·德拉库尔。有着太阳亲吻过的金发，深蓝色的眼睛和曼妙的身材，她是如此美丽，哈利情不自禁脸红起来。

“名字?”女巫问他。

“哈、哈利·波特”

女巫点点头，同时写下了他的名字。哈利再次惊讶于他的名字在这里毫不引人注目。

“好吧，我们就从缴械咒开始吧。”

哈利咧嘴一笑，举起魔杖。

他的同学讨厌这种咒语是有原因的。她问得越多，他就越自信。

当微笑的女巫问他是否想尝试一种魔法来获得加分时，哈利忍不住要炫耀一番。

一如既往，尖头叉子*给人留下了深刻的印象。

* * *

“一头牡鹿，”艾尔达兴奋地告诉她的朋友，此时加拉蒂亚正在吃晚饭。“那个男孩刚刚使出了一个完全成形的守护神，你能相信吗?”

加拉蒂亚吞了一口:“我听说这只雄鹿很抢眼，是的。”

“是你教他守护神的吗?”她问道。“你告诉我你在帮助一个学生，是他吗?”

“不是，不是。他今年来这里的时候已经可以使用守护神咒了，而我正在帮助另一个学生。”

艾尔达歪着头说，“你可是因为这个咒语而出名的，我还以为你会更感兴趣呢。”

格丽赛尔达笑了。“我承认我确实后悔没有看到那个守护神，但是波特先生不是一个喜欢被关注的人。自从他来到这里后我就有种感觉，他不希望被别人打扰，我很清楚帮助他是弊大于利。”

艾尔达皱了皱眉，格丽赛尔达叹了口气。

她认为她的朋友没注意到是很正常的。她毕竟只是个学者，只有像她这样有经验的人才能认出那双属于幸存者的眼睛。她不知道这与他来到这里有没有关系，但是自他们见面那天他举起魔杖指向她的那一刻起，一切就很明显了，这个男孩已经学会了防御术，不是因为他想，而是因为他不得不这么做。

尽管如此，她还是想知道是什么让一个15岁的孩子去学习一种最复杂的魔法，这种魔法是为了躲避摄魂怪而存在的，摄魂怪是一种非常危险的生物，它们在阿兹卡班为魔法部工作，在英国从未出现过。但如果像哈利·波特这样的人会学习如此复杂的魔法，那一定是因为他曾不得不这样做。

“好吧，我们明年再看吧。我必须承认，这一年我很忙。”吃完饭，她问艾尔达:“艾尔达，你真的什么都不要吃吗?”

女巫做了个苦脸。“我宁愿不吃。我不知道为什么，但是气味......我最近一直在呕吐，我不想冒险。对了，我还不知道他选了哪门选修课，但我希望能再考察他一次。”

“为什么?”

艾尔达神秘地笑了。

“当然，是看看他在压力下的表现。”

* * *

“你从来没有告诉过我，你可以召唤出一个完全有形的守护神，”第二天午饭时，阿不思听说了这件事后指责道。

哈利耸了耸肩，“我真的没看出来有什么意义。”

阿不思困惑地看着他。

哈利尽量不笑，“你真的参加了麻瓜研究考试吗?”

“是的，”他确认道。“我得说，埃菲亚斯看到我的时候，脸上的表情相当滑稽。明天我还要努力通过占卜课。”

哈利迟疑了一下，“我以为你相信占卜是一堆废话。”

阿不思明智地点点头。“没错，没错。非常正确。然而，我必须承认，我希望在霍格沃茨教的所有课程中都取得优异的成绩，因此我快速翻阅了埃菲亚斯的课本。而且，我还会尝试看看演绎法如何帮助我‘预测’未来。”

“演绎法？”哈利说。

“嗯，其实更像是归纳法。多伊尔医生称之为演绎法，所以我认为这无关紧要。”看到哈利有些迷糊的脸，他解释道。“多伊尔医生是一个麻瓜作家，他在20世纪90年代斯特兰德杂志写了一些关于一个麻瓜的故事

“我知道夏洛克·福尔摩斯，”他打断道。

阿不思的脸突然亮了起来。“是吗?”他喘了口气，然后喃喃道:“你最喜欢哪个故事？我的是‘最后的问题’，尽管我承认我有一点不高兴因为——”

“有一点?”埃尔菲亚斯怀疑地叫道。“别以为这里的人都忘了二年级的事情，阿不思。所以拜托，我们求求你，不要再提那个麻瓜了。”

其他格兰芬多学生严肃地点了点头。

哈利看到阿不思愤怒的脸，不禁偷笑。

* * *

“杨教授来考你，”梅斯默教授说，哈利终于开始了他的OWL占卜考试。“记住，要么是O，要么什么都没有，所以努力吧。”

哈利坐在那个女人的面前，她用天使般悦耳的声音问道:“哈利·波特，对吗?”她看了看笔记，点了点头。“很好，我想我们应该从手相术开始。”她伸出手，接着说:“波特先生，你看看我的未来会怎样?”

哈利用颤抖的手握住她，假装看着它。

他注意到，她身上的香水味很好闻。像阿不思最近喜欢吃的那种糖果，每吃两口就会变一种口味，然后嘴里会冒出一个小小的烟花。

说到阿不思.......

哈利顿了顿，小心翼翼地看着她，“你是右撇子，对吧?”

巫婆给了他一个甜蜜的微笑。“我是左撇子。怎么了?”

“为了预测你的未来，必须使用非惯用手，”他开始解释道。“如果你是左撇子，我需要看你的右手，而不是左手。”

“哦，真的吗?”她边说边用左手拿起羽毛笔在面前的笔记本上写了些什么。“向您致以最诚挚的歉意。不过话又说回来，我还以为你早就料到了呢。”

哈利茫然地看着她，女巫的笑容依旧。

“更高的存在，”哈利一边转动眼珠一边简略地回答，“以神秘的方式运作。它告诉我们将要发生什么，而不是你本身。它会告诉我你给了我左手，而不是你是左撇子。”

以及哈利会在防御术后一直想着她。

“那好吧。”她把右手交给他说，“关于我的未来，你能告诉我些什么?”

哈利慢慢地拉起她的右手，想着他能看到的那些线条。他用手指摸索着她的生活轨迹，说:“你会活得很长。”

“是的，但是长到底是指多久？因为对麻瓜和巫师来说，长寿的意味并不相同。你说得太含糊了。我能得到一个数字吗？我到底能活多久，波特先生?”

这不在课程范围内。

哈利快速看了一眼这个看起来天真无邪的女巫。

“如果你需要的话，我可以变出一个卷尺。”

他费了很大劲才使自己不皱起眉头。

“有很多因素需要考虑，”他慢吞吞的开口。“尽管我可以给你一个粗略的估计，但我应该警告你，长寿本身不能保证美好的一生。”

“啊，但如果说长寿的概念是相对的，那么美好的一生的概念不就更主观了吗?”

哈利不得不提醒自己，咒骂考官是个糟糕的主意。

“当、当然不是。”女巫得意地笑了，哈利试着摆出他最完美的一副扑克脸。“但这个世界上的一切不都是相对的吗?”

“现在也是?”

“我只是说，根据我们可支配的时间，我可以预测其中一个，但不能预测其中两个。”

女巫沉吟了一会。

“我想你是对的。那么告诉我:我想要你预测哪一个呢？你的第三只眼看到我选了什么?”

现在他想杀了她。

像她这样的bitch，答案肯定是:“都不是。”

她得意地笑了。“我承认我非常想喝一杯茶。不加牛奶，不加糖。我们不会想让它们影响了魔法茶叶的。”

当他递给那个女人一个茶杯时，哈利努力用意念给茶下毒。

很明显，女巫不相信占卜术，她显然是在和他玩花招，希望他犯错误。

‘主考官会试图引你犯错，说些话让你不能保持状态，迫使你向他们展示你的不足之处。’

哈利没想到事情会这么严重。他甚至觉得自己在和她决斗，他不确定自己会不会在这样的情形下暴露自己。不，如果哈利想在这地狱里活下来，他必须扭转局面。

但怎么做呢？

当哈利把扬教授的茶杯递给她时，什么东西碎了。

他们立即把头转向噪音的方向，看到一个惊恐的赫奇帕奇女孩看着地板上一个粉碎的水晶球。

”对不起我只是.......”

“没关系，”托福蒂教授试图安抚女巫。“这类事故时有发生。别担心。格丽赛尔达，你能借用一下你的水晶球吗?”

哈利的考官叹了口气，点了点头。“拿去吧，我没打算用它。”

托福蒂教授向她道了谢，然后召唤水晶球到他的桌子上。

“那么，我们说到哪儿了?”格丽赛尔达·杨问哈利。“对，茶——”

但是哈利觉得自己好像被扇了一巴掌。

“你的名字是格里塞尔达，”他木然地说。

他不知道为什么，但这个名字听起来似曾相识。但为什么会这样呢？他好像不认识什么格丽赛尔达——

女巫停顿了一下，“好吧，是的，但是——”

不知怎么的，哈利知道了。

他发出一声惊叫。

“你就是格丽赛尔达·玛切班克斯!”

女巫吓了一跳。“你怎么知道这个名字的?”年轻版本的格丽赛尔达·玛切班克斯问道。“你是从哪里听到玛切——”

“因为这是你的名字，你是格丽赛尔达·玛切班克斯。”

“不，不，不。”这位之前很自信的女士焦急的摇了摇头。“我叫格丽赛尔达·杨。”

“是的，今天是你的名字，但是将来，你就是格丽赛尔达·玛琪班克斯。”

这应该是显而易见的。毕竟，老女巫不是在1996年说过她是阿不思·邓布利多NEWTs的主考人吗?这意味着她肯定也是为了他的OWLs而来的。托福蒂不也是他以前的考官吗？

但是那个美丽的女巫，那个天使——

哈利想起了那个老巫婆，吓得发抖。

显然，时间对她的容颜不是很友好。

哈利简直不敢相信，自己竟然没有意识到自己认识这些人，而且必须再次给他们留下深刻印象。

“不，说真的，你是从哪里听说弗兰克·玛切班克斯这个名字的?”

“将来，你要嫁给这个弗兰克·玛切班克斯。”

女巫像在车前灯照射下的一只小鹿。“不，不，不，这太荒谬了。我们不——我的意思是，他不是真的——我是说，我们、我们只是朋友。”

哈利疑惑地看着她。

“真的!”她坚持道，脸上一下子涨得通红。

哈利一直注视着她，考虑着自己的下一步行动。

哈利现在明白了。如果他想得到他的O，他不得不反过来对付她。哈利可以有一手好牌，但如果他的王牌使用不当，那就毫无意义。

“我想现在看起来不像，”他慢慢地开始，试图找到合适的词。“但我可以向你保证，今天你可能是格丽赛尔达·杨，明天你就是格里塞尔达·玛切班克斯。”

女巫满脸通红。哈利斜靠在椅子上，尽力模仿梅斯默着喝茶时的那种专注的神情。

她把茶杯推给哈利，哈利瞟了一眼，然后继续盯着她看。

对老奶奶可不用留情。

“喝茶这种无害的事也能揭示出人的秘密，真令人着迷，不是吗?”他用仿佛在谈天气的语气说着。“诚然，一个人必须知道如何读叶子，但以这个杯子为例，一些人会看到一片叶子或一个梨，而其他人会看到一只猫或一个轮子。也有人会看到一个婴儿——”

“所以是怎样?我怀孕了?”她厉声说。

哈利眨了眨眼。

他从来没想过要这么说，他只是一直在扯谎，直到编出些狗屎来。

但是如果这个女人这么防备，那也许.......

“你觉得呢。”

那女人瞪了他一会儿。突然，她安静下来，变得越来越害怕，开始用手指数数，然后又数了一遍。

当她停止计数后，她的眼睛里有一种非常幼小，非常脆弱的东西。仿佛她的整个人生突然发生了转变，她不知道现在该怎么办。

这时，哈利知道自己做到了，他得到了O。

“那、那......是男孩还是女孩?”

哈利微笑。

“我想为你保留这个惊喜。”

* * *

“弗兰克，”牧师问站在他面前汗流浃背的人，“你愿意接受格丽赛尔达为你的合法妻子吗?从今以后，无论顺境逆境，无论贫穷富贵，无论疾病健康，你们都要相爱相守，直到死亡将你们分开。”

新郎汗流浃背，环顾四周，“呃、嗯，我......就是说——”

当那个男人看着她的时候，格丽赛尔达展示了她的魔杖。

“我愿意!”他急忙回答。

她微笑。

她真是个好朋友，夫妻俩交换戒指的时候，加拉蒂亚想。也许在弗兰克让她的朋友成为了一个女人后，突然有了去印度旅行的冲动，但鉴于最近发生的事，他们没必要冒险的，在他们发现这个男人把她最好的朋友肚子搞大的同一天举行婚礼不是更好吗？

当新上任的格丽赛尔达·玛切班克斯亲吻她的丈夫时，加拉蒂亚叹了口气。她喜欢婚礼。没有什么婚礼能比她的婚礼更理所当然的了，不过这次的婚礼也很不错。她祝这新家庭幸福美满。

考虑到她的角色，她真希望格丽赛尔达能成为她的教母。

* * *

哈利躺倒在床上。

他做到了，他考完了OWLs，而且他在魔术史上没有睡着。

老实说，这是唯一的好处，因为哈利已经厌倦了历史了。如果哈利能得到一个A，那就太幸运了。

哈利望着天花板，他已经不是第一次怀疑，如果他的历史真的很好，在这里的日子会不会好过一些。这会不会就像在演练达德利的电子游戏一样?

哈利所能做的就是耍些小把戏。虽然这在某种程度上也不错，但他希望自己能知道更多。希望有人能告诉他，他没有搞砸一切。

但梅斯默很清楚一点:他可能会帮助他，但是他不能给他那种安慰，也不能给他指明正确的道路。

哈利所寻求的，只有对历史有深刻理解的时间旅行者才能给他。哈利从没想过他会遇到这样的人。

哈利闭上眼睛，叹了口气。

在这里住了将近一年之后，哈利认为他别无选择，只能期望一切都会好起来。

* * *

阿不思不得不承认，普通巫师等级测试的结束让他松了一口气。倒不是觉得这场考试有多费力，而是因为他的同学们终于不再央求他的帮助，不再要求他在最不合时宜的时候回答哪怕是最简单的问题了。

而他将要为NEWTs设定时限。

不过，总的来说，五年级是非常好的一学年。阿不思不仅成功地完成了他设定的目标，他还发现了其他的学科有很多值得学习的地方，比如像杀戮咒比魔法更强大这样的概念。此外，阿不思不得不承认，看到格兰芬多魁地奇队能赢得魁地奇杯，他感到非常满意，而且阿不福思被要求坐下拍获胜队的照片时高兴的咧嘴大笑了。阿不思希望这能促使他更认真地对待学校。

祈祷吧。

最后，当布莱克校长站起来的时候，他微笑着想，多亏了他不少的帮助，格兰芬多又要被宣布为学院杯的冠军了。

就像他的实践考试一样，他的逻辑思维和勤奋压倒了所谓的钟摆的力量。

“又一年结束了，”布莱克校长说道。“终于，你们要离开这座城堡了——真希望永远不要再回来。现在，在摆脱你们之前，我必须颁发学院杯。到目前为止，得分情况如下:斯莱特林以300分居第四;拉文克劳以318分居第三;赫奇帕奇以346分位居第二;最后，格兰芬多以390分位居第一”

格兰芬多的桌子上爆发出一阵阵欢呼和冲击声，阿不思不由得露出了满意的微笑。

校长低声笑了。

“是的，是的，干得好，格兰芬多，”菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克说。“干得好，格兰芬多，干得漂亮。不过，最近发生的一些事件也必须计入分数。”

当格兰芬多生看到这个人诡秘的笑时，他们的笑容慢慢消失了。只要这个人露出这副假笑，格兰芬多就会发生可怕的事情。

“不可以，”哈利在他旁边低声说，“你怎么敢这样。”

“你看，我还有一些最后要给的分数。让我想想。是的......首先，为了表彰菲尼亚斯·布莱克先生在高脚石比赛中的卓越胜利，我奖励斯莱特林二十分”

菲尼亚斯感觉到直瞪着他的视线，往座位里又缩了缩。

“但这不公平!”阿不福思在桌子的一端叫道。

“因为你的冲动，格兰芬多扣二十分，邓布利多先生!”那个男人厉声说道。

他们仍然是第一名，阿不思努力安慰自己。

“感谢大角星·布莱克先生在炮竹脱逃事件中的协助，我给斯莱特林加二十分。”

三年级生得意地笑了。

“哦，得了吧!”阿不福思喊道，“所有的活都是我干的，那个杂种只是——”

“你说脏话，格兰芬多扣二十分!”巫师厉声说道。

阿不思快速算了算分，然后皱眉。

“我们无能为力，”埃菲亚斯低声说，“我们该死的无能为力。”

“最后，”他停顿了一下，“为贺拉斯·斯拉格霍恩先生在医务室的帮助，我奖励斯莱特林二十分。”

这一次，阿不思没有费心去听校长为他弟弟的愤怒尖叫扣了多少分。

他们可能是最后一个。

“这意味着，”布莱克校长看着斯莱特林兴奋的耳语，说到，“我们需要稍微改变一下装饰。”他拍了拍手。一瞬间，红色的帷幔变成了绿色，金色变成了银色。“斯莱特林赢得了学院杯。”

斯莱特林们起身欢呼，有些人甚至朝着格兰芬多桌子的方向得意洋洋的大笑，或者感谢愤怒的阿不福思帮他们赢得了这场轻松的胜利。

“这是报应，不是吗?”哈利说。

“是不是因果报应我不知道，”阿不思回答。“但我必须诚实地讲，以这种方式奖励分数有损学院杯的精神。”

是的，他想，如果他是校长，他决不会做这样的事情。

* * *

当哈利乘坐霍格沃茨特快列车时，他觉得自己好像忘记了什么重要的东西。

他打开车厢里的行李箱，但一切似乎都井然有序。

“这个暑假你打算做什么，阿不思?”埃菲亚斯问道，哈利试图回忆遗落了什么。

“我想是在紧张地期待魔药比赛的结果吧。”阿不思若有所思地说。“如果真的赢了，我要为随之而来的典礼做好准备。除了这些，我想我会整日闷闷不乐地呆在卧室里，等待着九月的到来。”

“我相信阿不思是不会享受假期的，”埃尔菲亚斯笑着说。“你是我认识的唯一一个宁愿呆在霍格沃茨也不愿呆在家里的人。”

就在那时，哈利惊恐地意识到，他已经离开了霍格沃茨，他无处可去了。

火车停了下来。

哈利一动不动，车厢里的其他人都站起来，拿起各自的手提箱，互相道别。

“明年见，哈利，”阿不思一边说着，一边抓起他的猫头鹰笼子，头也不回地离开了车厢，埃尔菲亚斯很快就跟上了他。

他怎么会忘记这样的事情呢？他麻木地想。他怎么会忘记没有人在等他？他无处可去，身上也没有一个纳特。

难道他把自己的亲戚看得那么不重要吗?他从来没有意识到，他们至少给了他一个栖身之所，保证了他无论如何都能有地方吃饭睡觉?

哈利慢悠悠的站了起来，像是在做梦一样，伸手抓住了他的箱子。

他离开了空荡荡的火车，看着几乎空无一人的站台，迷失了方向。

在九号站台的另一边是麻瓜的世界。这一次，没有家人在等他。

哈利看着把他和19世纪麻瓜世界隔开的那堵墙，有些不确定。最后，他还是穿过了墙，把魔法世界抛在了身后。

哈利首先注意到的是那股气味。哈利从他站着的地方都能闻到外面令人作呕的烟雾和粪便的气味。

哈利猛地咳嗽起来。

一个穿着浅蓝色维多利亚时代礼服的女人把目光移开，好像他是某种奇怪而令人厌恶的生物，然后进入一节与哈利刚刚离开的那节火车类似的车厢。

就在这时，哈利才意识到自己有多倒霉。

他在维多利亚时代的伦敦。他身处查尔斯•狄更斯笔下的伦敦，像奥利弗•特威斯特这样的孤儿不得不拼命工作，才能勉强糊口。他在开膛手杰克存在的伦敦，他随时可能被杀。他身无分文，不能使用魔杖，在这个残酷的异世界里，他是孤独的。孤身一人，可能永远都回不了家了。

他惊恐地意识到，他不能呼吸了。他无法呼吸。他呼吸不了。他停止了呼吸。他在国王十字车站，他无法呼吸。

就这样了，哈利想，他的心开始疯狂地跳动，黑点在眼前出现。他就会这样死去。他会死在这里。在国王十字站。在十九世纪。远离故土。孤身一人。

一个人，非常非常孤独的死去。

有人抓住了他的肩膀。

“呼吸，”一个遥远的声音命令道。“呼吸。专注于我的声音和呼吸。吸气。呼气。吸气。呼气。吸气——”

过了一会儿，哈利才明白那个声音在说什么。等反应过来后，他努力遵循对方的命令，像一个下沉的人吊在救生圈上一样，把他们牢牢拴住。

每一次呼吸都像是最后一次。但过了很长一段时间之后，恐惧逐渐消退了，他的心似乎也不像是要撕裂胸膛逃跑了。

最后，色彩又回来了。第一个是绿色。两个绿点消失在黑暗中。随着一切变得越来越清晰，哈利意识到他看到的不是点，而是真实的眼睛。那双眼睛是如此的熟悉，他觉得他应该当场认出他们。

“感觉好点了吗?”那双眼睛问道，哈利不知道眼睛是怎么说话的。

然后哈利才意识到，说话的不是那双眼睛，而是那个用那双眼睛看着他的男人。

哈利确实认出了他，他们在梅斯默的聚会上见过。

“感觉好点了吗?”帕特里克·埃文斯再次问道。“我刚才还以为没戏了呢。你觉得没事了?还是你想让我帮你找到你的亲戚?”


	25. 黑色西装，紫红长袍

哈利茫然不解看着刚才询问他是否需要帮他找亲戚的那个人。

虽然哈利很努力不去想这件事，但他真的很难忘记帕特里克·埃文斯——这个在万圣节期间不知怎么发现自己“没有穿越空间”的人。

哈利还没来得及说什么，那人就说：“没关系。明显你没想到会有人来这里。”

哈利在伦敦遇到霍格沃茨以外哈利唯一知道的男人的可能性有多大？

“你为什么在这里？”哈利终于问道。

“好吧，我住在这儿，”他迅速地回答。“不是国王十字车站，提醒你，但我需要过来拿点东西。你呢？既然你很明显不习惯麻瓜世界，那为什么要用麻瓜出口呢？”

哈利意识到自己刚才在车站中失去了意识，他不由得畏缩了。“麻瓜出口？”他决定把重点放在这上面。

“嗯，我从没有去过九又四分之三站台，但那里一定有烟囱和其他魔法交通工具把学生带回家。你为什么不用那个呢？”

“我不知道。”哈利转向身后的墙，小心翼翼地把手放在冰冷的石头上。

“现在大门关上了，”年长的人说。“火车站只有在火车即将到达或离开国王十字车站的时候才会打开魔法站台。”

“我们真的要在这里说这种事吗？”

“哦，没有触犯保密条例。也许你没有注意到，”那个男人边说边环顾四周，“你之前大吵大闹，但除了我，没有人对此采取任何措施。我们当然可以将其归咎于站台的靠近和周围的咒语，但事实上，如果伦敦人不想被打扰，他们可能会变得非常盲目。”

在他们前面的一个女人咳嗽着，走得更快了。

“离这里最近的巫师界是对角巷，步行只要30分钟就到了。”

“好、好的”

尽管哈利怀疑自己无法更好地应付外面的世界，但他同样意识到，到了破釜酒吧也不会使他的处境有多大改变。毕竟，哈利没有一纳特来租一间房，即使只租一晚也不行。

哈利猛地深吸了一口气，驱逐即将回来的恐惧感。

“虽然不是很远，但我必须承认，让你一个人去那儿让我感到不舒服。你能给谁打电话或寻求帮助吗？”

哈利第一个想到的人是阿不思。但当这个想法一闪过他的脑海，他就意识到，想让格兰芬多帮助他摆脱这场混乱是多么的幼稚和天真。首先，阿不思仍然不知道他是一个时间旅行者。第二，即使他同意了，也不能保证他的父母会让他带陌生人回家。

第二个人是梅斯默教授。他没有必要去解释为什么他需要一个地方住，但哈利不喜欢这种选择。那个男人已经表示愿意帮助他了，他不想强迫他继续帮忙，也不想显得自己很无助。但他别无选择，不是吗？

“我想我可以给梅斯默教授寄一只猫头鹰，”哈利不情愿地说。

“梅斯默？”那人似乎很惊讶。“他现在一定已经离开这个国家了。”

哈利慢慢转过头来。

“他会在假期内去各地旅游。”他解释说：“通常从美国开始，然后回到伦敦，最后到欧洲。大多数预言家都是这样。”

这个回答粉碎了哈利不想流落街头的最后希望。

“你确定不能叫亲戚来接你吗？”

“哦，我是孤——。”

哈利突然停了下来。他终于意识到一件重要的事情，心脏停止了跳动。

哈利·波特在1996年可能是个孤儿，但在1897年却不一定。事实上，这是不可能的。

在某个地方，有一个姓波特的人。在某个地方，有一个男人，他的儿子将成为哈利的祖父。不管怎样，尽管哈利已经失去了一切，但他的家人又回来了。

哈利艰难地接受了这个巨大的信息。

“这么说还有认识的人。”

是的，确实有。因为哈利可以回到他的家族。哈利现在最想做的就是在车站中央大叫着让某个曾祖父把他从这个地狱里带走，带他去见他的家人。

哈利张开嘴，想热情地回答说“是”。

但正当他要说的时候，一个可怕的念头突然出现在他的脑海里，把哈利一直以来的喜悦一扫而光。

“要、要是他们不喜欢我怎么办？”

埃文斯先生的眼睛里几乎有种悲伤的神情。

哈利转过头去。

他忍不住想到，他是一个时间旅行者，他们谁也不认识他。他们没有理由张开双臂欢迎他。他们可以说他是个骗子，把他关在门外，也可以像德思礼一家一样，只是容忍他的存在。也许哈利会告诉他们他的生活是怎样的，但不知为何哈利意识到自己在他们眼里应该是不合格的。

如果哈利已经学会了不为女贞路的情况感到难过，他就会意识到，年轻的哈利·波特对这一刻有太多的幻想，仅仅只是漠不关心并不能毁掉他的期望。

“那好吧，”埃文斯先生叹了口气。“我想没有别的选择了。你跟我走吧。”

哈利突然转过头来。“什么？”他呆呆地问

他耸了耸肩。“嗯，考虑到你融入得这么好，在到达破釜酒吧之前，你的箱子肯定就会被偷掉。虽然我认为你的死在大局上无关紧要，但我不希望这是我的责任。嗯，住在街上确实能够塑造一个人，但如果麦斯默知道我让他的一个学生住在这种地方，他恐怕不会管我的借口。”

哈利不知道该说什么，最后，他勉强接受了：“我不需要你的怜悯。”

“你是不需要，”那个男人承认。“怜悯常常毫无用处，但怜悯和同情是有区别的。而且现在你没有太多选择。”

“......你凭什么认为我没地方可去？”

“基本上所有的一切。”

哈利退缩了。

“还有，”埃文斯说，“你给我的印象是，为了拯救世界而进行史诗般的冒险，却在途中的森林里挨饿，因为他甚至没有考虑过在旅行中带食物。”

出于某种原因，这句话对哈利造成了巨大的伤害。“我不会的，”他无力地抗议道。

但埃文斯似乎并不相信。“我希望你能意识到，是你让自己陷入了这个烂摊子，你甚至没有考虑过离开霍格沃茨后要干什么。你多大了？”

“......十六。”

“这说明再过几个月，你就是合法的成年人了。你很快会被期望能真正的照顾好自己，但现在你甚至没有考虑过找个地方睡觉。现实世界是不会原谅这些基本错误的，波特先生，如果你拒绝我的帮助，你活不过这个夏天。”

哈利咬紧牙关说：“我会的。”

埃文斯叹了口气。“作为一个成年人，当一些错误的自尊心妨碍了你的生存时，你要学会忍下它。你可能认为自己很强硬，或者得像个负责任的人，但看起来其实很幼稚。”

哈利握紧了拳头。

最糟糕的是，哈利完全知道那个人是对的。哈利在麻瓜所在的伦敦根本活不下去。

“谢、谢谢你，先生，”他咬紧牙关说，“我、我很感激你的帮助。”

“不，你没有，”那人说，“但是第一次放下你的自尊的感觉总是最糟的，所以我欣赏你的谎言。别担心，随着时间的推移，这会越来越容易的，”

“不会再有下一次了，”哈利发誓说。

埃文斯笑着朝出口的方向走去，“那就努力吧。”

* * *

女贞路四号屋的书是很少的。

除了佩妮姨妈为了知道谁出名了、谁和谁上床而认真阅读的破书外，对德思礼一家来说读书只是那些自以为是的傲慢的人才会做的事。正常人不在校外读书或学习，而是像其他人一样看电视。

自然，佩妮姨妈打扫完房间后喜欢看的是肥皂剧和浪漫电影，背景设定在“大英帝国的美好时光”。而被困在橱柜里的哈利成了可怜的受害者，被迫听着达拉斯主题曲和无数浮夸的维多利亚式肥皂剧，在那里绅士们会为了一位可爱的女士的手而决斗致死。

哈利确信，如果他的阿姨知道维多利亚时代的伦敦有多臭，她肯定不会再喜欢这些老电影了。

哈利被恶心的气味熏得呛得厉害。

可能还有污染。

“你最后会习惯的。”

哈利看了看那个人，“对角巷没有那么臭。”

“当然，那里有清洁咒。纯血派巫师认为麻瓜在毒害空气，想用烟雾杀死所有人，所以他们在所有魔法街道和房子里放置了一些符咒。这次我同意他们的做法。”

在他们前面，一辆由两匹马驾驶的马车经过。

 _几匹马_ 。

但是那个巫师没有理会，而是走开了。

哈利诅咒着，在那个人消失并把他留在这个地狱之前跟了上去。

哈利尽量不去理会他周围的麻瓜。不去看他以前只在电视上见过的服饰，不去想街上人们的衣着和他知道的有多么不同。

这里真的是伦敦吗？

哈利还没有想出答案，钟声响起了。

“那是......那是大本钟吗？”哈利不敢相信的问道。

“是的。也许这是除了我自己的表之外，我唯一相信的时钟了。”埃文斯撇了撇嘴。“你知道的，我父亲做钟表工作。他通过下魔咒来校准时间。”

“哦，”他说着，钟声徘徊。

哈利突然意识到，他一直以来太过关注差异，而完全忽略了那些早已存在的东西。

* * *

他们走进一条狭窄街道上最小的建筑物，然后爬楼梯到达了最后一层。

埃文斯先生一边找着他的钥匙，一边皱眉说道。

“我想我应该警告你。我的妻子，她——我该怎么说呢？她——”

他们前面的门突然打开了。

“你的妻子怎么了？”门那边的女人说。“帕特里克，仔细考虑好你的措辞。”

埃文斯太太是个又高又瘦的女人。她深色的头发挽成一个高髻，浅蓝色的裙子上系着围裙，她看起来就像哈利想象维多利亚时代的女人一样。

“......你又带来了一个流浪儿，”那个女人告诉她的丈夫。

“是的。”

她上下打量着哈利，好像他是一只令人作呕的虫子。

”...他是他们中的一员吗？”

男人做了个苦脸，“可能吧。”

她怒视着丈夫。“那你还在等什么？”她厉声说。“在邻居看见之前，赶紧进去。”

两个男人一进入那间小公寓，她就关上了门。

“我得为自己申辩，”埃文斯先生说，“这一个看起来真的很可怜。”

“什么？”哈利叫道。

她嘲讽道，“他们和你在一起时看起来都很可怜。说实话，他这种人不能——”

当他们的目光相遇时，她突然停了下来。

“帕特里克，”她转向她丈夫说。

埃文斯先生把目光移开了。

她一句话也没说，最后叹了口气。

“好，很好。你赢了。你，”她用手指着哈利的方向说，“你可以留下来，但是我们得说清楚：呆在这里有些基本规则要遵守。首先，我不希望你在这里做任何你们会做得事，明白吗？或者看到你的那类东西。我一点也不想听到你们这种人交流。你明白吗？我们、是、正常的。我不想被人提醒，我必须忍受你这种人，明白吗？”

“玛姬，这有点——”

但是哈利抬手。

“我知道了。”

自从他来到这里，这个世界第一次有了意义，哈利知道他该做什么了。

“我会让自己被遗忘，”他承诺。“你不会见到我，你甚至不会记得我在这里。”

玛吉·埃文斯面带怀疑地看着他。“嗯，”她说，“很好。”

“如果你愿意的话，我甚至可以睡在楼梯下的碗柜里。”

她嗤之以鼻。“我当然不会为了您老移动我的扫帚。不，你像正常人一样睡沙发。还有，帕特里克会借给你一些像样的衣服穿。马上。所以脱掉你的裙子——”

“这是一件长袍！”哈利气愤地说。

“嗯，其实是一回事，”她生硬地回答。

“不，不是的！”

“是的，没错。我不知道你们是怎么做到的，但是我不能容忍你们在这里穿女人的衣服。我的家我说了算。”

“你也不能无所事事，”她继续说道。“先生，你要在这里工作。我知道你们很多人不知道这个词什么意思，你们会学会的。”

就这样，女人列出了一些哈利要完成的任务。

眼泪从男孩的眼睛里流了出来，“是的，夫人。”

女人停了下来，慢吞吞地朝她丈夫走去。

“他怎么了？”她在他耳边小声说，“我不是说那些显而易见的。”

埃文斯先生耸了耸肩，“我想他喜欢别人告诉他该做什么。”

她后退几步。

“哇，真是个怪胎。”

* * *

第二天，哈利过了好久儿才反应过来他在哪儿，他叹了口气。

他不能说他很高兴依靠埃文斯家生活。但很明显，他真的没有选择。

他离开沙发，拿起对方扔给他的又大又褪色的衣服，开始做好准备工作。

埃文斯太太只在他来吃早饭时瞥了他一眼。

“早安。”

“早上好，”她心不在焉地回答，把注意力集中在某个古怪的炉子上。

“要我帮你吗？”哈利指着炉子问道。

她吓了一跳，转向哈利。她奇怪地看了看他，回答说：“我不需要你的帮助。我自己完全可以处理好早餐。如果你想惹恼别谁，就去烦我丈夫吧。对了，帕特里克，你说他要怎么办？”

哈利看见那个人在窗边喂着一群白鸽。

那人一边给鸟喂面包一边哼着。“我不知道，你认为你现在应该做什么，波特先生？”

哈利愣了一下。

看起来那个男人期待一个确切的回答，但是哈利想不出答案是什么。

“做我的家作？”他皱眉想了想，但这听起来太幼稚了。

哈利几乎能听到他翻白眼的声音。“虽然我相信这件事对你来说一定很重要，但你不认为目前还有一件更紧急的事情需要处理吗？”他转向哈利，看到他困惑的表情，叹了口气。“你打算怎么付你的书费？”

啊。

他不知道自己之所以不考虑钱的问题，是由于他只是凭本能行事，还是因为他过去从不需要担心钱的问题。可能两者兼有吧。但现在他越想越觉得这个问题非常紧迫。首先，哈利必须买书，甚至买衣服，因为菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克已经取消了迪佩特授予的奖学金。其次，他还欠着霍格沃茨的钱，哈利确信，即使今年没有提起这件事，菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克肯定也没有忘记，他很快会来讨债的。

“我想，我应该找份工作。只是......只是我不知道从哪里开始。”

埃文斯太太嗤之以鼻，“看来你们这帮人没什么用。”

“玛姬。”

她哼了一声。

“按照目前的汇率，你最好到伦敦的巫师界找工作。”埃文斯先生告诉哈利：“前提是你能在那里找到工作，因为未成年巫师的工作很少。”

哈利慢慢地点点头。“我会去对角巷，看看能找到什么。”他停顿了一下，想知道怎样才能不在维多利亚时代的伦敦迷路。“对角巷怎么走？”

那人拿起门钉上挂着的一顶帽子。“你很幸运，破釜酒吧离我要去的地方不远。如果我们抓紧时间，你可以在商店开门之前赶到那里。”

哈利匆忙跟上，两个人很快就离开了公寓。

“如果对角巷没有工作，我该怎么办？”哈利在路上忍不住问道。“我必须在麻瓜的世界里工作吗？”

哈利突然想起了他读过的一本关于维多利亚时代英国恶劣工作环境的书，努力不让自己畏缩。

那个男人看了他一眼，“确保你不被发现。”

* * *

“好吧，我不会拒绝来这儿帮忙的人。”经过哈利的多次骚扰，摩金夫人勉强认同。“但是......我不想花时间训练他们。”

“哦，你不必这样做，”哈利急忙说。“这不是我第一次卖东西了。你什么都不用做。我很擅长卖东西的。我什么都能卖。”

女巫面无表情的看着他，显然不相信这个谎言。

这是对角巷唯一一个对工作请求没有明确回答“不”的人，哈利现在快绝望了。

“让我证明给你看。”

她叹了口气。“我想让你在这里工作也不会是世界末日。”她站起身来，从男性区拿出最奢华的紫袍。“那好吧，你今天在这里免费工作。如果今天之内能把它卖出去，我就雇你。”

她看着他穿的衣服，皱起了眉头。

随着她魔杖的轻轻一挥，哈利的麻瓜衣服缩水了，最后变得合身起来，褪色的衣服也变得明亮起来，哈利都能哄骗自己相信这些衣服是全新定制了。

“如果我对你的工作满意，你可以留着它。现在开始工作吧。”

遗憾的是，虽然哈利从胡说八道中学到了一两招，他在服装方面却一无所知。如果说女巫们经常因为他的狼狈不堪而咯咯发笑，那男巫们只会生气的表示他太糟糕了，哈利知道展示他期望出售的服饰只会让客人立刻从商店逃走。

在商店关门前一小时，哈利开始感到绝望。他已经想象自己在坠落致死之前清扫着烟囱，或者在装配线上拧螺丝直到发疯。

哈利愣一下，深深地吸了一口气，努力不在店里就迷失自我。

不管他怎样，哈利都要找到一个傻大头，然后不惜一切代价确保他会买下这玩意儿。

但现在谁会疯狂到买紫色的长袍呢？

门铃响了，哈利转过头来，看向他即将要去纠缠的白痴。

阿不思看向他，脸上露出了灿烂的笑容。

“你好，哈利。”

* * *

阿不思在镜子前转了几圈。

“我不知道......”他犹豫地说，穿着哈利给他的长袍。“紫红色不是今年的流行色。我也不知道该在什么场合穿上它。真的，我不确定我是否应该穿这么大胆的衣服。如果人们因此不再严肃看待我，而是把我当成一个疯子怎么办？”

“你是邓布利多！”

自从哈利给他看了那件长袍，很明显那个赤褐色头发的男人很喜欢它。然而，出于某种原因，这个男人一直试图说服自己，购买这件长袍是一个可怕的想法。

哈利不允许他不穿这件袍子就离开商店。

“很明显你喜欢它，那为什么还要犹豫不决？”

“因为，”阿不思说，“虽然我确实喜欢这件长袍，但其他人可能不会——”

“那又怎么样？”

阿不思吃了一惊。

“你喜欢它。这是唯一重要的事情，不是吗？”

阿不思沉默了一会儿，“我真的不知道什么时候才能穿它，”他轻声说。

哈利沮丧地用手捋了捋头发。

他停下来想了想。

“那个药剂大赛，”他慢悠悠地开口，“会有一个颁奖典礼，对吧？”

阿不思睁大了眼睛，非常清楚哈利在想什么。“你不能说我——”

“等你赢得比赛，拿到奖杯的时候，你要穿什么？”

“好了，好了，”阿不思三心二意地说，“知道你对我的评价如此之高，我真是受宠若惊，但我必须说，我很可能穿Dumstron——我的校服。”

哈利可以从字面上体会到阿不思对他们制服的看法。

“既然你可以穿自己喜欢的衣服，为什么还要在这么重要的日子穿不喜欢的服装呢？”

阿不思犹豫了一下，看着镜子里的自己。

“我说，”他慢吞吞的说，“虽然我很欣赏你的努力，但我注意到，你从来没有告诉过我你对我穿这件衣服的看法。”

哈利对这个反应不以为然。“我怎么想很重要吗？”

阿不思转过脸去，声音有些犹豫：“也许吧。”

哈利愣住了，一时间不知道该说什么。

说实话，他并没有真正考虑过那件长袍是否合身，也没有真正注意过那个人的长相。

“你能再转一圈吗？”

阿不思一言不发，慢慢地照他说的做了。

哈利知道阿不思·邓布利多并不丑。他穿着完美无缺的长袍，梳着整齐的头发，当级长走过时，许多女巫都会忍不住转过头来看，哈利自己也曾有一两次怀疑，这个英俊的男孩怎么有一天会变成哈利所知道的那种穿着傻乎乎衣服的善良老头。

但是他面前的这个人看起来好多了。丰润，也更加完整。他好像在不知不觉中发现了阿不思·邓布利多身上缺失的一块碎片。然后哈利突然明白了，这就是阿不思·邓不利多一直以来的样子。

“你看起来......很好，真的很棒。”

然后，他不好意思地把目光移开。

“......我觉得你也是。”

哈利吓了一跳，猛地转过头，目瞪口呆。

但是阿不思一直盯着镜子，脸色通红。

有一会儿，他不知道该说什么。“真的吗？”哈利问道，脸颊突然有些发烫。

红褐色头发的男孩无声地点了点头。

哈利不知道该怎么办，他突然不敢看另一个人的表情，于是找到边上的另一个镜子检查起来。

起初，哈利只是认为像马尔金斯夫人这样的裁缝显然会希望她的售货员看起来漂亮，并且用魔法让他的衣服合身。但是，哈利越是看着那条黑色的轨头裤和白衬衫，那双闪亮的黑靴子，以及哈利现在发现的那件镶有红蝴蝶图案的福克大衣，他越是意识到这些衣服其实一直都是这样的，只是自己没有注意到在遭受时间的损害之前它们也曾是高质量服饰。

“我相信这就是你选它们的原因。”他听见阿不思结巴地说。

哈利看着自己的倒影，怀疑镜子里的那个陌生人是不是自己。“你得明白，”他慢吞吞地说，“如果你和德思礼一家住在一起，看着表哥把你推倒在地，只是因为他们根本不在乎你，你就会不再去关心这类事情。”

哈利回忆着以前的可怕发型和大三码的破布，这时他听到一个轻柔的声音说“你知道吗，有人告诉我，我不应该再在意别人对我的看法，就穿我喜欢的衣服。也许你也应该这样做，去关心自己。”

* * *

“所以你为什么来这里？”哈利边问边拿起阿不思递给他的银币。

阿不思仍然穿着他的紫红色长袍，倒抽了一口冷气。“别人托我买点东西。真不敢相信我竟然忘了。”他看了看墙上的钟，脸皱了起来。“我知道你可能希望尽快离开，但这不会太久，所以是否可以——”

“你需要什么？”

“羊毛线。”

哈利吓了一跳。“现在是六月。”

“编织就是生活，编织就是爱，”阿不思说，显然是在重复别人告诉他的话。他打开放他旧长袍的包，从口袋里取出一张单子。“我得到了明确的指示，要带回什么。”犹豫片刻之后，他把单子递给了哈利。

哈利皱着眉头，想着那个神秘的编织者会不会是阿不思的母亲。“我去看看马尔金斯夫人把羊毛线放哪儿了。”

当哈利打开他们之间的桌子的抽屉，并试图找到单子上的所有东西时，阿不思指着一团每三秒钟就会变色的纱线说：“我还想要这个，谢谢。”

哈利正要把所说的线球放进袋子里时，阿不思说道：“你最好不要把它放在那儿。你看，这是、这是一份礼物。为了她即将到来的生日。”

哈利把那个毛线球从袋子里拿出来。“你要我把它包起来吗？”

得到阿不思肯定后，哈利去找包装纸。等找到后，他才意识到他实际上不知道该怎么用它。

在与包装纸斗争了几分钟之后——阿不思在中途也加入了其中，哈利走到后备间，拿出他能找到的最小的盒子，把纱线球放进去，不假思索地把它包起来。

“真是太感谢你了，”阿不思在把礼物装进口袋并拿走背包后对他说。“我肯定她会喜欢的。”

“不，不，要感谢你的是我。”看到阿不思扬起眉毛，他决定换个话题。“替我祝她生日快乐，好吗？”

阿不思奇怪地看了他一会儿，哈利忽然觉得他刚才越了界，自己什么都不该说的。

但是阿不思最终还是对他微笑了一下。“我会转达的。我想她会很感动。”

* * *

当哈利离开对角巷时，埃文斯先生看着他，似乎很惊讶。

然后他温柔地笑了。“我必须说，马尔金斯夫人是一个天才女巫，竟能让这么老旧的东西复活起来。我还以为玛姬已经把我的旧工作服扔了呢。”

哈利突然想起现在穿的衣服不是他的，而是那个男人的，他说，“她为了工作给它施了魔法，但我可以请她——”

他举起一只手。“不用了。它不再适合我了，我已经厌倦了它。穿件看起来不像街头流浪汉的衣服对你也有好处。”

哈利汗流浃背。

“这也给了我一个点子，”那个男人补充道，他离开了破釜酒吧，哈利很快跟上了他。“虽然我平时还过得去，但我不会拒绝工作上的一些帮助。作为你对我的回报，你今晚可以帮我忙。”

哈利吃了一惊，想了一会儿。“我想可以......你是做什么工作的，先生？”

但是这个人只是轻轻笑了，没有回答他的问题。

当他们俩走近一家剧院时，他终于指向一张海报。

当哈利意识到海报上的那个人就是埃文斯先生，以及他正在做的事情时，他惊讶的下巴都要掉地上了。

帕特里克·埃文斯是个魔术师。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注：
> 
> 下一章：保密条例？没听过没听过。


	26. 消失柜

“想象一个魔法自由流动的世界，”舞台上的男人说到。“这是一个充满奇迹的世界，在这里，龙、独角兽和其他神奇动物并没有消失，而是等待有人来找到它们。想象一个自然法则屈从于人类意志的世界。今晚，女士们先生们，我允许你们一瞥这个奇妙的世界。等你离开这个剧院，你就会疑惑......”

那人翠绿的眼睛看着被迷住了的观众。最后，他狡猾地笑了笑，张开手，一只白鸽突然出现了。

“这个世界是否比我们想象的更近呢？”

* * *

演出结束后，哈利还在一旁偷笑。

这可能是他所目睹过的最严重的违反《保密法》的行为。那人起先是一只又一只的召唤了些鸽子，然后非常悠闲地谈论着魔法世界。等巫师给了他之前商定的信号后，哈利推着一辆装着衣柜的手推车进入了现场。

或者，如帕特里克·埃文斯所说的，那是个消失柜。

“这是我第一次使用消失柜，”当哈利谈起它时，埃文斯说：“说实话，我没想到观众会这么喜欢它。我想如果我们表演好了，这一段肯定会成为经典的。”

等他在房间门口看到一个棕色头发、留着哈利从未见过的胡子的男人时，他停下了对话。

那人转过身来看他们，手指着埃文斯先生。

“双胞胎。”

埃文斯先生笑了。“警官，这已经是你第五次给我双胞胎的解释了。你对他们的迷恋从何而来？”

“是的，我说是双胞胎，因为它就是双胞胎！这是这个把戏唯一可行的方法——”

“请允许我纠正你一点，警官。不一定非得是双胞胎，有时可能是三胞胎。”看到那个人大叫，他笑了。“为什么相信魔法是真的就这么难呢？”

“哦，拜托。”男人翻了个白眼。“如果魔法是真的，我想现在每个人都会知道了。”

“也许是这样。但值得深思的是，警官：如果真相是其实很多人都知道魔法是真实存在的，只是你们这类人被隐瞒了事实呢？试想一下：一个有自己的法律和警察的社会，其唯一的目标就是确保像你这样老实的人永远不会发现真相。”

那人嗤之以鼻，埃文斯先生咧嘴笑了。“我知道你们这种人很重视魔术把戏的保密工作，”他冷冷地回答，“但说真的？整个警察都替你保密？你怎么会有这么荒谬的想法？”

“如果你知道我们有意保守秘密，那为什么还要试图让我承认手法？”

“我会弄清楚是怎么做到的，”警官说，用手指着那个无动于衷的魔术师。“等我识破了你的魔术，你和你的朋友们就不能再从别人那捞钱了，大家都会意识到你们不过是骗子，把魔法之类的愚蠢念头抛诸脑后。”

埃文斯先生耸了耸肩，愉快地笑了笑。“这当然可以，不过，警官。你期待的是一个多么无聊的世界啊。”

但那个人已经走开了。

埃文斯先生好笑地摇了摇头，打开了他房间的门。“希望这是一个美好的夜晚......”

当他们俩走进房间时，哈利注意到除了桌子上装满白鸽的笼子外，墙上还贴着许多埃文斯先生的海报，在上面他穿着经典的魔术师服装，表演着难以置信的魔术。在一张海报上，他是一个读心者;在另一个海报里，他正在种一棵橘子树，哈利忍不住偷笑，因为他发现其中一张海报里男人正在把一个女人切成两半。

、“所以，”男人一边脱下魔术师披肩一边说，“如果你确定整个夏天都在这里帮我，你的任务就是确保不让像那位警官一样的人靠近消失柜和我用来表演的其他工具，并按照要求把它带到台上。”

“好的。”

“当然你也可以在舞台上帮助我，不过还是顺其自然吧。”他拿起旁边桌子上的一杯威士忌喝起来。“考虑到你的老师是谁，我想这部分应该不会太难。”

哈利皱了皱眉头。“我的老师？”

埃文斯先生用手指指着最左边的一张海报。

上面画着一双哈利非常熟悉的蓝眼睛。

**_催眠大师梅斯默现场催眠_ **

哈利汗流浃背。“这真的合法吗？”他有气无力地问。

埃文斯先生绿色的眼睛里闪烁着愉悦的光芒。“谁知道呢？波特先生，你会发现，在伦敦很少有事情是黑白分明的，我们两个世界间的界限远比你能想象的模糊。”

* * *

总的来说，哈利在麻瓜世界的头几个星期相对平静。

第二天早上，哈利起床去马尔金斯夫人那里工作，就是卖衣服，到了晚上，哈利就保管消失柜，这个任务要复杂得多，有一天哈利发现一个流浪儿试图通过隧道进入储有柜子的房间。

从埃文斯先生那里拿了几枚硬币后，男孩的嘴就松了。很快，哈利就知道是那个留着大胡子的“警察*”想让他看下消失柜里是什么。

“他给你的报酬一定很丰厚，”埃文斯先生总结道。

这个八岁的孩子咧嘴笑了。“进去肯定很危险，”他带着浓重的伦敦腔说。“我可能会回不来的。”

那个男人笑了。

男孩一走，哈利就问：“这种事经常发生吗？”

“是的，我都习惯了。提醒你，虽然我很确定他不是真的想让孩子们进消失柜。但他还是相当机敏的，会关注周围，怀疑所看到一切。对了，你检查过柜子了吗？”

哈利摇了摇头。“我知道消失柜是怎么工作的，所以......”

那人眨了眨眼，摇了摇头。“我想这是意料之中的。哦，好吧，要是没有烦人精来检查它就更好......啊，这提醒了我，”他说，他打了个响指，“我想要你的魔杖。”

哈利吓了一跳。“你为什么要用我的魔杖？”他警惕地问道。

埃文斯先生笑的很古怪。“实际上我并不需要用它。我只是想把它放在安全的地方。”看到哈利一脸机警，他叹了口气。“你不能在这里使用魔法，别忘了这点，在这个地方带根魔杖还会带来很多麻烦。你必须把它藏着别人看不见的地方——反正你也不需要它。”

但是哈利忍不住感到不安，一想到不能感受魔杖那令人宽慰的重量，他心中就充满了恐惧。

“如果发生了什么事，而我需要它怎么办？”

“你认为不到三个小时会发生什么？”

”我、我们可能会被袭击”

“在剧院里？”

“谁、谁知道呢，有可能发生的。”

埃文斯先生叹了口气，捏了捏鼻子。“即使发生了什么事，”他低声说，“你也不能使用魔法。我知道你不这么认为，但你把魔杖当成了安乐毯*。”

“我没有！”他强烈抗议。

“是的，你有。我相信把魔杖放在身边会让人感到安慰，你也会感到更安全，但有时候你必须脱离它。当那一刻来临时，如果你都不知道如何应对，你怎么办？我对你要求很少，波特先生，但这是你在这个剧院必须遵守的规矩。你的魔杖要藏在一个隐蔽的地方，我会带你去看的。明白了吗？”

哈利咬住自己的舌头，拼命地想找出理由证明自己需要它，但魔术师的绿色眼睛清楚地表明，什么也不能改变他的想法。

于是，哈利慢慢地取出了他的冬青魔杖。

“这是你的一个坏习惯，”埃文斯先生边说边拿起他的魔杖。“过于依赖一样东西，期望你的魔杖能包治百病。希望我们能及时纠正它。现在我告诉你把它放在哪里，你就可以回去工作了。”

但即使知道实际上他根本不会使用它，哈利还是情不自禁觉得那晚剩下的时间里自己都是赤裸暴露的。

* * *

7月10日，阿不思带着一本杂志来了。

“二十页，”他只是说。

哈利翻着书，哈哈大笑。

第二十页本该是张黑白照片——如果不是那个手拿奖杯的幸福男孩穿着紫红色长袍的话。

阿不思咧嘴一笑。

“只有你一个人穿着其他颜色的衣服吗？”哈利忍不住笑着问。“真的？”

他轻笑。“我可能检查了一两次自己袖子，来确认自己没有色盲。这位记者相当震惊，他甚至在文章中不断提到我的长袍。”

这是真的。这篇文章的第一句甚至是这样说的：‘阿不思·邓布利多穿着紫红装出席了典礼，再次向我们展示了打破常规可能是在魔药制作领域取得进步的必要条件。’

“大家都在看着我，”阿不思补充道。“一开始我以为这是件坏事，但后来我意识到，事实恰恰相反。谁会想到成功的关键其实是一个好裁缝呢？”

“那么，”哈利一边合上杂志一边说，“很高兴能帮上忙。”

阿不思在他把杂志递给他时举手拒绝。“噢，我又买了一份。如果你愿意，你可以留着，作为一种、一种纪念品。”

哈利眨了眨眼睛，瞥了一眼报纸，不知道该说些什么。

“你自然不必这么做，”阿不思急忙说。“我只是想——嗯，我想也许——也许你会想要一个纪念品，你出售了这么华丽的商品，大家都在不停议论它。”

有一会儿，哈利什么也没说，只是看着照片里那个穿着华美服饰的红发男孩，他在一片茫茫人海中露齿而笑。

最后,他笑了。“我想这是值得夸耀的。为阿不思·邓布利多的时尚着装负责。”

阿不思给了他一个温柔的微笑。

然后他对哈利说，既然他现在有了需要维持的形象，他需要换一套新衣柜。

* * *

7月13日，一只猫头鹰来到埃文斯家。

过了一会儿，哈利才意识到这是他OWL的结果。

他咒骂着，匆匆忙忙地去拿那封信。但是当他拿起信时，他僵住了。

他知道自己做得挺好，但究竟有多好？更重要的是，他的分数会比他在二十世纪得到的分数高吗？他什么时候才能拿出1996年的OWL结果呢？

埃文斯先生从他的肩后看向这封信。“啊，对了，”他一边看着信封一边说。

“这是什么，帕特里克？”他的妻子问。

“看来他拿到了普通巫师等级的成绩。”看到她皱着眉头，他进一步解释说。“这是巫师们为了获得资格证而参加的考试，工作面试时会拿来做参考的”

“我以为是NEWTs，”哈利说。

“如果我没记错的话，那个用于高要求的工作，或者是教书。”

哈利看着信封上的绿宝石字母看了很久，不敢打开它。

“哦，看在上帝的份上，”埃文斯太太说，然后从他发了的手中接过信。她打开信，瞥了一眼结果，皱起了眉头。

“怎么了，怎么了？”

埃文斯太太没有回答。

“给我，”她的丈夫说道。信到了他的手上，他皱起眉。

哈利的心怦怦直跳。“那么糟糕？”

但埃文斯先生没有回答，继续往下看，等看完了这页，他转了转眼珠。

“看来他们在最后一页写了评分。老传统。”他把信还给了哈利，告诉他的妻子：“圆圈不是零，它们是字母O，代表杰出。”

普通巫师水平测试

天文学O

神奇动物保护

魔咒学o

黑魔法防御术O

占卜O

草药学

魔术史P

魔药学o

变形术O

“他考试没有不及格，”埃文斯先生告诉他的妻子。“他得了最高分。这真是一个了不起的成就。感觉怎么样？”

哈利忙着目瞪口呆，没功夫回答。

这一定是侥幸，他想。肯定有人弄错了，他不可能得这么高的分。也许他可以在防御和占卜方面得O，但是魔药和变形术之类？不可能。

但是阿不思暗示他变形术应该得到一个O，还一直烦他做模拟测试，他基本上靠着本能就完成了考试。而且整整两年，他一遍又一遍地为同一场考试做准备，这让他几乎感觉不到这是一个挑战。他真的配得上这样的分数吗？还是只是因为花了很多功夫才考过的？就像小孩学习数学一样，一个大人不假思索解出了同样的方程能代表什么呢？他不是什么天才，他只是在这些该死的OWLs上付出了更多时间。

但埃文斯太太对此嗤之以鼻。“勤奋有什么不好？”她冷冷的问。“一个勤奋的人抵得上十个在开头遇到挫折就放弃的所谓天才。谁在乎解那个方程式的人是小孩还是大人？重要的是结果。”

“同意，”埃文斯先生说。“天才们可能领先一步，但如果他们不努力，这可能没有任何意义。那个移动缓慢的动物打败了速度快的故事是什么来着？”他问他的妻子。

“龟兔赛跑？”

“这两者中。”他点点头。“你可能是乌龟，但你仍然到达终点线，谁在乎它需要多长时间？有的人都没到达终点。”

哈利没有回答，又仔细看了一遍结果。

他干笑了声，“我的历史还是很糟糕。”

“这只说明你仍需努力。如果你继续学习，你会懂的比别人都多的，现在，你应该在你正式上班迟到之前抓紧时间了。””

哈利咒骂了一声，匆匆吃完早饭，然后跑到摩金夫人的店。九点钟，阿不思来了，在热情地祝贺他之后，他向他展示了自己的OWL结果。

不出所料，他所有学科都是O。

哈利断定，有些野兔跑得太快了，他连对方的兔子尾巴都看不见。

* * *

埃文斯先生在演出前检查了他的链表，暗骂了一声。

看到埃文斯先生看着他的金表，然后用手指敲着晶片，这种场景并不罕见。几天后，哈利得出了结论，那表不是一块麻瓜手表，作用也不仅仅是报时。然而它到底是干嘛用的，哈利一点也不知道。

“计划有变，”他一边对哈利说，一边合上手表放进口袋里。“我们今天不用消失柜了。”他指着手推车上的橱柜说：“等你把它放回储藏室里，你就可以回家了。”

“什么，但是——”

“照我说的做。”

哈利张嘴想表示抗议，但那个人已经登上了舞台。

哈利不知道还能做什么，他把手推车推到储藏室，心里纳闷是什么原因让埃文斯先生这么突然地放弃了消失柜。

哈利转向左边，突然停了下来，他看见了一个留着大胡子的男人。

“现在又怎么了？”哈利厉声说。

但是警官似乎有些犹豫。“这有些冒昧，但你父亲认识什么奇怪的人吗......会戴个皱领的那种？”

哈利脱口就要问他究竟是从哪里觉得他和埃文斯先生是亲戚的，但是听到后半句，他愣了一下。

环状皱领已经过时好几个世纪了。虽然他认识的预言家们都很古怪，但如果这些人要进入麻瓜世界，他们不会选择这种衣服的。或者说为融入社会而费心打扮。

“怎么了？”他问。

那人犹豫了一下。“有个人问了我一些关于消失柜的事。”

哈利看着那个消失柜，“他们想要什么？”

“想知道它是如何工作的。”警官哼了一声。“他们似乎相信这是魔法;我一直告诉他们没有魔法这回事，很可能是有一条秘密通道通向地面，那里一定有一个隐藏的活板门通向剧院的另一端，但他们就是不听。他们还问我知不知道它在哪，但我——”

但是哈利后面的都没有听进去。

很明显这些人都是巫师，哈利非常清楚为什么巫师会问消失柜，以及他们是谁，他们想要什么。

看来埃文斯先生今晚突然拒绝使用它还是很有道理的。

年长者仔细地看了他一眼，说：“这么说，你们有麻烦了”。

哈利没有回答，推着手推车，几乎是跑着去把消失柜藏起来。

魔法部这次不会抓到他的。

柜子一放到储藏室，他就一路小心翼翼地藏在其他工艺品后面，跑到了埃文斯先生的房间，希望在巫师们发现他之前取回魔杖。

警官已经在那儿了，他把耳朵贴在关着的木门上。他默默地移开一点，让哈利也这样做。

“——没有，”哈利听见埃文斯先生说。“真的，这是我的荣幸。我还以为傲罗们正忙着抓捕危险的黑巫师呢，谁会想到他们会来看我的表演？布鲁图斯，你不觉得自己有点大材小用了吗，你有没有告诫同事你要对付一个很危险的人，像——”

“闭嘴，哑炮。”

警官皱起了眉头。

“看看你自己，”那个声音接着说。“身上一点魔力都没有，还想玩什么巫师游戏。还有那个消失柜，这可真是可悲。”

“请允许我纠正你，”埃文斯先生冷冷地回答。“我小拇指上的魔力都比你整个家族的还多。”

一阵沉默，然后传来一声大喊。“你在搞笑吗？”那个男人大叫起来，警官吓了一跳。“想让我再教训你一次？这就是你想要的？”

“呆在这儿，”那人命令道。

哈利还没来得及阻止他，警官就打开门进了房间，然后关上了门。

“伦敦警察厅，”哈利听到，“请你——”

一声巨响从房间里传出，哈利想都没想就打开门，走进了房间，伸手去掏口袋。

然后绝望的发现口袋里没有魔杖。

哈利最后看到的是一个黑头发的人用魔杖指着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注：
> 
> 关于哈利的OWLs成绩，这主要是基于他在凤凰社那部的表现。我们总说哈利懒惰和/或愚蠢，但他实际上得到了不错的分数。DADA是O，魔咒、魔药、变形、COMC是E，没得E的也就是魔法史、天文和占卜，考虑到海格在天文学实践考试中途受到了攻击，所以还有些回旋余地，我们假设他能得E。
> 
> 但魔术史没有运气成分，所以还是老样子。
> 
> ————————————————————
> 
> 翻译注释：
> 
> *bobby：警察，一八二八年，击败命拿破仑的威灵顿公爵做了英国首相，委任鲍比·皮尔爵士（Sir Robert Peel）做内政大臣。皮尔在职期间，建立了首都警察队，所以，人们就把警察叫做bobbies了。皮尔又曾经出任爱尔兰首相，改革爱尔兰警察制度，所以从前人们也叫爱尔兰警察做peelers.现在，peeler这个叫法已告废弃，但bobby还是很通用的。
> 
> *安乐毯：一种供婴儿抓摸吮咬使其获得安慰的布料或衣服


	27. 演出必须继续（1）

哈利醒来时头痛得要命。

他把手放在头上呻吟起来。

“啊，你终于醒了。”

哈利把头转向那个声音的方向。当他看到埃文斯先生的脸时，头痛加剧，他痛得嘶嘶吸气。

“发——发生了什么事?”他问道。

“发生了什么，”埃文斯先生冷淡地回答，“我给了你一个命令，你却不服从。我真想知道你到底在想什么，但我认为答案很明显，你脑子里什么都没想。”

哈利一边皱眉，一边试图回忆他到底忘了什么，让他这么不高兴。

但是他想不起来，不管他怎么努力，他的头痛还是越来越厉害。

他知道自己已经离开摩金太太的店，来到了剧院，但是从那以后发生了什么，哈利大脑一片空白。

埃文斯先生用力叹了一口气。“今晚演出前不久，我请你把消失柜放在储藏室，离开剧院回家，”他解释。“然而，你所做的只是把那个警官带过来，这绝对不是我想看到的。”

这时，哈利注意到那个不省人事的倒在他左边的扶手椅上的人。

这说不通啊，哈利不由得想。回去带一个麻瓜去见埃文斯先生，他怎么会做这种事呢？

仔细想想，为什么埃文斯先生在演出开始前要求他把消失柜拿走？为什么那个人要放弃他的主要节目，让他回家？

哈利发出嘶嘶的吸气声，尽量不去理会疼痛。这似乎很重要。他不知道为什么，但是哈利觉得这是一切背后的关键。那么，为什么这个人要放弃消失柜呢？

“观众里有巫师吗?”他问。

那人眨了眨眼睛。

“一个，”他最后回答。看到哈利望着他，他冷淡地笑了。“以防你再见到他，他的名字叫布鲁图斯·格林格拉斯。我们认识很久了，但自从他成为傲罗以后，他就越来越难对付了。布鲁图斯是来给我造麻烦的，为了消失柜，嗯，还有这个，”他指着房间里的海报说。“我知道怎么对付他，但你们两个显然认为我需要救援。我必须说，”他干巴巴地补充说，“这次‘营救行动’相当平庸。我多少可以原谅警官，但是你，甚至连魔杖都没有，为什么要暴露自己的身份，还想和他决斗?”

“你说我不需要魔杖的!”哈利抗议道。

埃文斯先生嘲弄道:“年轻人，不要把你的失败归咎于我。你以为你为什么会在这里?”

哈利迟疑了一下，“我为什么会在这里?”

“是的，你为什么在这里？我问你这个问题，”他干巴巴地告诉他，“是因为它与你刚才说的内容有关，所以请想想，你为什么在这里?”

哈利看了一会儿那个人面无表情的面孔，他疲惫地叹了口气，闭上了眼睛。

你为什么在这里？哈利问过自己好几次这个问题。为什么他被困在过去？有时在他的梦里，在尖叫咆哮中，他会问邓布利多教授这个问题。为什么他没有试图阻止这一切，为什么他没有救他？为什么哈利还活在过去？

为什么邓布利多教授没有告诉他将要发生的事情？

但是，不管他在梦中如何怒吼，如何粉碎一切，邓布利多教授永远不会回答这个特别的问题。这也绝对不是埃文斯先生所指的。

“有一个傲罗在这里，想指控某人违反了保密法，”那人重复道。“你还试图攻击他，那么你究竟为什么现在还在这里?”

哈利睁开眼睛，看着那个人。“我不应该在这里，”哈利慢吞吞的说。“我应该、我应该在阿兹卡班。”

埃文斯先生翻了翻白眼。“没有人会因为违反了保密条例而去阿兹卡班，即使真那样，你也会先接受审判。不过，你至少可以看到魔法执法部门的大门。你可能不记得他了，但我向你保证，布鲁图斯会非常乐意把你拖到那里去的。但他为什么没有呢?”

“我想是因为他不能，”他小心翼翼地回答。

“是的，当然，但是为什么?”

哈利想了想，突然想起了埃文斯先生以前说过的话，他一动不动，呆呆地看着他。

“因为我没有拿着我的魔杖，”他低声说。

“意思是?”

“他以为我是个麻瓜。”

埃文斯先生冷冷地笑了笑。“会有什么巫术出门不带魔杖？这些巫师喜欢说，他们和非魔法的人之间有一些不同——可以说唯一的区别——就是魔杖。布鲁图斯想找出魔杖，但没有成功，所以他坚信你是一个麻瓜。就像那个好警官一样，你得到了麻瓜般的待遇，他只是抹去了你的记忆。这就是为什么我命令你把魔杖收起来。如果巫师们会来这里，这就是最好的方法。”

原来事情是这样，哈利模模糊糊地想着。他什么都不记得了，因为这个布鲁图斯·格林格拉斯抹去了他整个晚上的记忆。

“然而，冲进房间准备和傲罗决斗?”那个男人继续说着，双臂交叉。“这是最糟糕的，谢天谢地，梅林，你忘了你没有魔杖，不然你的问题就不是头疼了。我叫你走，你为什么不走呢?”

哈利不记得了。但即使他不记得，他也知道是什么驱使他留下。

“我们都很担心你。”

那人愣一会儿。

然后他哼了一声。“如果你真的想帮忙，下次在做一些难以置信的蠢事之前，试着动动脑子。”

就在这时，他们听到了一声呻吟。

警官醒了过来。“发生、发生什么事了?”那个人虚弱地问，手捂住头。

他皱了皱眉头，又按了按头。

“啊，警官，”埃文斯先生说，“你感觉好些了吗？我得说，你把我和哈利吓了一跳。”

魔术师编了一个故事，说警官在看消失柜是如何运作的时候，不小心触发了一个饵雷。

看警官怀疑的表情，就知道他不太信。

“出事了，是不是?”

埃文斯先生停顿了一下。

他还没来得及说什么，屋外就有人尖叫起来。

警官立刻起身离开了房间。“怎么了?”他问走廊里的女人。

那个女人脸色苍白。“火、着火了!”她喊道。“在储藏室里！有烟从储藏室里冒出来!”

那人立刻转向埃文斯先生，声音坚定地问他，储藏室里是否有可能爆炸的东西。

埃文斯先生皱眉。“有的，但我不认为——”

但是那个人已经离开了。“让所有人离开剧院，”他在跑向储藏室之前命令道。

埃文斯先生低声咒骂着，跟在他后面，哈利也跟了上去。

等他们走进储藏室时，哈利的心脏停止了跳动。

消失柜着火了。

警官大声咒骂着，并命令埃文斯先生带点水来，在火势蔓延之前把火控制住。

但埃文斯先生面无表情地告诉那个人，“这没有意义。”

麻瓜不解地看了他一会儿。

然后他摇摇头，离开了房间，可能是自己去拿水了。

“水抵挡不了这种魔法火焰，”埃文斯先生解释说，哈利正要离开去帮那个人一把。“如果你去拿魔杖，等你回来的时候已经太晚了。”

“我们必须做点什么!”哈利喊道，“你不能就这样——”

男人耸了耸肩，“只有巫师才能把火扑灭。”

”那施反咒或者——”

“我是魔术师，不是巫师。”

哈利看了他一眼。然后他离开房间去找他的魔杖，希望能证明那个人是错的。

但无论他跑得多快，等哈利回到储藏室时，消失柜的位置只剩下了灰烬。

* * *

他们回去的时候，脸上一定露出了什么表情，因为埃文斯太太说的第一句话是:“发生了什么事?”

埃文斯先生下巴紧绷，没有回答。

这答案已经足够了。“又来了?”她惊呼道。“他们做了什么?”

“把消失柜烧掉了，”哈利干巴巴地回答。

她震惊地张开了嘴。过了一会儿，她说:“帕特里克，不能再这样下去了。你应该、你应该报警——”

“问题是，他就是警察。”眼睛盯着窗户，他说，“这会给我们带来更多的麻烦——”

“我不在乎!”她叫道。“这些——这些人无权这么做，一点权利也没有！如果他们不停地毁掉你的演出道具，我们怎么赚钱？他们有什么权利？让我们的生活变成地狱？看在上帝的份上，你为什么还——”

“一切都在我的掌控之中，”他简洁地回答。“一切！警官和这个男孩闯进来想和布鲁图斯打架又不是我的错!”

埃文斯太太似乎终于记起他并不是一个人，她看着哈利。“你打算攻击那个巫师?”

“我叫他回家，”埃文斯先生回答。“但不知怎么的，他似乎以为这表示他要和警察局一起搅进来。所以，很自然地，布鲁图斯惊慌失措，他觉得没有其他选择，就烧毁我的消失柜来掩盖他的错误。如果不是因为他们，我现在肯定还拥有它。”

埃文斯太太什么也没说。

一只猫头鹰开始用喙敲击窗，埃文斯先生走去打开了窗户。

“这是给你的，”他看了一眼信封后对哈利说。

当哈利看到禁止滥用魔法司的封印时，他忍不住绝望的叫起来。

他甚至不需要打开它，就知道它会说，1897年7月20日晚上10点左右，剧院里出现了魔术使用的记录，在他们的眼里，这一切都是他的责任。

“我才是被施咒的人!他才是毁掉消失柜的人!”

“也许吧，但是如果你告诉他们这些，禁止滥用魔法司将会核实你的故事，还会和傲罗部队交流情况。如果像布鲁图斯这样的人意识到你实际上是一个巫师，你就会有另一种麻烦了。”

哈利咬紧牙关。

他真想对这纯粹的不公正大喊大叫，他想去魔法部烧掉禁止滥用魔法司，它给他带来了太多麻烦。在那一刻，哈利宁愿为他的‘罪行’面对整个威森加摩，也不愿为他根本没有做过的事情付出代价。

但是埃文斯先生似乎知道他在想什么，因为他说:“不要去逗沉睡的龙，现在部门之间还很少交谈，当他们开始胜任工作时，这不是什么好事。闭上你的嘴，这封信就是你唯一得到的。如果你试图反击，你会发现他们会带来更多麻烦。”

听了这些话，哈利手上的伤疤刺痛起来，残酷地提醒他这是多么真实。梅斯默教授已经说得很清楚了，哈利不能让魔法部的任何人注意到他。

毕竟哈利波特还不存在。

即使意识到这是他的第一次犯法，也不足以使他冷静下来。

“那现在怎么办?”埃文斯太太平静地问丈夫。“我们该怎么办?”

“演出必须继续，”过了一会儿，他说。“我就——”埃文斯先生叹了口气。“我会想办法的。”

哈利犹豫了一下，“我们能不能......”

他不知道自己想说什么。再买一个消失柜？?哈利记得在博金-博克店里见过一个，但哈利不仅不认为它现在已经在那里了，他也怀疑他们谁会买得起。做一个吗？首先哈利就不能使用魔法。而埃文斯先生，哈利现在知道了，是个哑炮，不可能给柜子施魔法。

“是这样的，”埃文斯先生告诉他，“我需要一个柜子。现在就要。警官要求我们明天见他，并发誓他会尽一切力找到那个纵火犯，我不可能在星期一前做一个出来。现在真正的问题不在于柜子本身，而是时间。与布鲁图斯相比，我们真正的敌人是时间。”

他搜了搜口袋，拿出他的怀表，轻弹了一下晶片后，扬起一条眉毛。

“不过也许，”他若有所思地说，“时间站在了我们这边的。”

* * *

“是你拿着地下室的钥匙，”警官说。“地下室唯一的钥匙，对吗?”

哈利耸耸肩，“我一定是忘记锁门了。”

警官怀疑地看着他。

哈利不太明白的是，这个人并不相信哈利和埃文斯先生商定的事故解释，而是打算仔细调查事件，并且把它当作纵火。所以在火灾发生后的第二天，他被要求在伦敦警察局提供证词。

“我......我喜欢在那里抽烟，”他试着说，“肯定是这个原因导致柜子着火了。”

警官哼了一声。“有点道理。”他叹了口气，从胸前的口袋里取出一个金属盒子和一个打火机。点燃一支烟后，他沉思，“虽然不能解释一个柜子怎么会在十分钟内烧毁，但这可以解释起火的原因。也许我们会在那里发现一个烟蒂。”

哈利耸了耸肩，“整个柜子都被烧毁了，估计烟屁股也是同样的命运。”

“没错。”

哈利咳嗽了一声。

侦探把烟盒递给他。“要一个吗?”

“哦，不，我不会——”

“我必须坚持，你应该接受。”

哈利皱起了眉头。“我真的——”

“如果你不接受，我可能要假设你不抽烟，所以，如果你想让我离你远点，你最好抽烟。”

犹豫了片刻之后，哈利接过了那个人给他的香烟和打火机。

他吸了一口就被呛的咳嗽起来。

那人交叉双臂，脸上露出得意的微笑。

“那么，你为什么想要承担责任呢？我希望你意识到，这不是什么你藏着的魔术把戏。火势有可能蔓延开来，烧毁整个剧院。根据我的判断，它甚至可能会爆炸。”

这就是麻瓜想错的地方。不仅哈利是在试图隐藏魔法，而且魔法火焰也被施了魔法，它只会烧掉消失柜，不会烧坏其他东西。

那人叹了口气，靠在他们中间的桌子上。“我知道你们希望自己处理一切，”他平静地说，“但你们会需要帮助的。这次你丢了一个柜子。也许你不会觉得太麻烦，因为你只需要在另一个柜子上打个洞，但是下一次会是什么？我告诉你，这种情况只会升级。所以我们要在为时已晚前制止它。”

* * *

当哈利离开伦敦警察厅时，他还在想着警官的话。

他知道，严格地说，埃文斯先生触犯保密条例是不对的。但就现况来看，这并不像是某个权力部门因为魔术师的表演而来质问埃文斯先生。更像是某个暴徒决定给哑炮制造点麻烦，仅仅是因为他有这个能力。

但话又说回来，魔法部经常表现得像一个大恶霸，所以这也是意料之中的。

走在垃圾箱旁边一个坏掉的橱柜前，哈利停下脚步，想起那个在烟雾中销毁的柜子，想着他们需要在下周之前找个柜子取代它。

但是他们上哪儿去找呢?就算他们找到了，他们谁能负担得起呢?

哈利忧心忡忡地看了看破碎的橱柜，然后摇摇头走开了。

* * *

“我想我可以教你这个咒语，”摩金夫人若有所思地说，这是哈利第三次请她给客户施防污咒了。“这会让我们节省宝贵的时间。”

”我不能在霍格沃茨以外的地方使用魔法”

“哦，如果是为了工作，禁止滥用魔法司不会有任何问题。《未成年巫师合理限制法令》毕竟也有特例。如果你在对角巷施魔法，魔法部不会接手的。”

哈利慢慢地转过头，“什么?”

显然，踪丝在对角巷或任何巫师生活的地方都是完全无效的，在那里施展的任何魔法都被禁止滥用魔法处悄悄地忽略。这显然是一个众所周知的漏洞，许多巫师家庭的孩子在假期学习魔法或想从事魔法工作时，就会利用这个漏洞。

哈里尽量保持冷静，他问道，“所以如果我在这里干一件合法的事情，我在对角巷以外的地方做同样的事情，它就突然不合法了?”

女巫点点头。“魔法部的真正目的不是惩罚儿童使用魔法，”她解释说，“而是保护保密条例。这就是为什么他们只关注麻瓜地区的魔法活动。实际上，只有麻瓜出身的人才会关心这个法令，而巫师家庭很少会因为孩子使用魔法而感到烦恼。我想这对麻瓜出身的孩子来说是不公平的，”她若有所思地说，“但事实就是这样。”

他受够了。

* * *

埃文斯先生看见哈利用手推车推着一个柜子来到剧院，他扬起了眉毛。

“好吧，看到这个。我原谅你没来看今晚的演出。”

哈利喘了口气。

听说他可以在马尔金夫人的店里使用魔法而不被抓住，却会被指控在麻瓜世界里使用魔法，哈利首先想的就是他不要再按规矩办事了。如果他因为没有做过的事情受到了惩罚，那么他就没有理由不利用这个漏洞。只要哈利在魔法街上，他就可以做任何事。

如果哈利想修理他在街上捡到的一个破橱柜，那么他就可以把那个该死的柜子拖到马尔金夫人那里，再用魔法把它修好。

埃文斯先生把手插在口袋里，身子靠在身后的墙上。“我不是不高兴看到你带来这个，但你现在想做什么?”

哈利没有想那么多。

埃文斯先生摇了摇头。“噢，好吧，等我们把这位美人搬到储藏室后再谈这件事。顺便问一下，你在哪儿找到的?”

哈利一边解释他是怎么得到它的，一边和他一起推柜子。当哈利说到使用修补咒的地方时，魔术师问哈利是不是只用过这个咒语。

哈利点点头。“我不知道如何给它施咒，”哈利解释道。“但是也许我能找到一种咒语——”

“这个开端很好，”当他们最终离开储藏室时，他打开房门，有些惋惜的对哈利说:“但你知道自己有多么狭隘吗?”

哈利皱了皱眉头，“我不明白。”

他关上身后的门，叹了口气。“你当然不明白。你已经得到了一根魔杖，并且别人告诉你可以用它做任何事情。但你有没有想过，使用魔法来解决问题可能是错误的？可能还会有别的办法？一个更好的方法?”

看到哈利困惑的表情，他露出了微笑。“我昨天告诉过你，布鲁图斯没有把你带到魔法部，因为他认为你是一个麻瓜。但是你有没有想过他为什么不带我去那里呢?”

哈利的思绪突然停了下来。“他为什么不带你去魔法部?”他麻木地重复着。

埃文斯先生朝一张海报走去，海报上的埃文斯先生两手各抱一只鸽子。他一翻开那张特别的海报，哈利就看见墙内有一个保险箱。

“一个很自然的原因是，一个傲罗如此大费周章地去逮捕一个像我这样的可怜人，就像是用杀戮诅咒去除一只苍蝇，”他一边说着，一边按着键，“这种事情通常应该由正规的巫师执法人员处理，而不是傲罗。”

他打开保险箱，拿出放在里面的几张纸。

“另一个原因是，我从未违反过保密条例。”

文件上画了许多关于消失柜的设计方案。

“我花了三个星期做了一个，”魔术师解释说。“因为我制作它时从来没有用过魔法，巫师们只能让我用它来表演。布鲁图看到的只是一个“普通的”柜子，他被限制了，他才是那个因为随意攻击麻瓜而触犯保密法规的人。这就是为什么他烧掉了我的橱柜:为了遮盖他的错误。”

哈利怔怔地看着那些图纸，他可以看到橱柜底部的活板门和前面的暗门。

一个人走进消失柜就神秘地消失了，鸽子不知从哪里飞来，魔术师从他的礼帽里拿出的无数的东西......哈利以前从来没有想过这些，他以为这个人把魔杖藏在他的袖子里。他只是笑那个警官还在推测这是怎么回事，笑他提出的各种理论，心想看到那个麻瓜被完全愚弄了，这是是多么滑稽。

但现在哈利明白了，他才是正确的，而哈利被欺骗了。

“我怎么会看不出来呢?”他低声说。

“因为你完全相信你的第一印象，所以你从来没有费心去仔细观察。”埃文斯先生回答说:“你有过很多千载难逢的机会，但你从未把握住。你知道巫师可以给柜子施咒，却完全忘记了还有另一种方法。而当一个知道的比你少的人轻而易举地把答案递给你的时候，你却忽略了他。你是没有看出来，因为你根本没在看。”

哈利皱眉。

魔术师看了看表。“既然你给我们找到了一个柜子，我们只需要使用这张蓝图再做一个‘消失柜’。这个星期我很忙，所以恐怕大部分工作都得由你来完成。不过应该可以在周一准备就绪。你可以把它看作是对我让你待在我家的一种回报。”

哈利呆呆地看着桌上的文件。

他原以为那个人是在愚弄麻瓜。但事实是，埃文斯先生决定对整个巫师世界竖起中指。

哈利终于露齿一笑，“我什么时候开始工作?”


	28. 演出必须继续（2）

建造一个消失柜并不像看起来那么容易。

哈利必须学会如何阅读设计图，而且他手臂上的力气很小，使用锯子之类的工具会很痛苦，哈利开始相信电钻和其他弗农姨父一直在销售的工具是历史上最伟大的发明之一了，如果他还在那时代的话，可能会买一个。

然而，尽管这完全超出了他的能力范围，但一想到在魔法部干了那些事后，自己可以用纯粹的麻瓜成果来愚弄他们，他愿意咬紧牙关，继续干下去。

“你做得相当不错，”埃文斯先生在检查他的进度时评价道。“当然，不算完美，但如果这是你第一次做这类事，那相当不错了。”

哈利努力喘口气。“你认为会按时完成吗？”他问。

那人检查了他的怀表。“显然，是的。这可能千钧一发，但我们应该能在展出之前完成抛光。”他把手表放进口袋里，若有所思地看着橱柜。“老实说，我之前一直担心要求纠正你的错误，导致工期延长，但实际上我几乎什么都不用做。我想这是一个很好的变化。噢，好吧，我们可以收工回家了。”

哈利用力点点头，用那人给他的一块红巾擦了擦手。

当哈利把它交给那个人后，魔术师向他展示了那些红巾，然后变出了一束鲜花。

“好吧，你是怎么做到的？”哈利问那个男人。“不，说真的，怎么做到的？”

“魔法。”

哈利的脸皱成一团。

那人一路笑着走到剧院出口，直到看到警官在向剧院的一名工作人员提问时，他才皱起眉头。

“还好吗，警官？”

这名男子合上他一直在写的笔记本，回答说：“这儿的一些常客和工作人员似乎看到一个戴着皱领的陌生男子在剧院里闲逛，就在消失柜被烧毁的那天晚上。我必须请你到新伦敦警察局来一趟，”他对那个女人说。“把你告诉我的讲给我同事听，这样我们就能知道那个男人长什么样了。”

埃文斯先生摇摇头，低声笑了起来。“还在想某个陌生人来烧掉一个小橱柜吗，巡官？你必须承认到这有点荒谬。我相信那会是一个很好的侦探故事，但遗憾的是，这是现实世界。警官，是什么让你如此确信这是纵火呢？”

“是你。”

埃文斯先生不再微笑。

“你一直努力确保没人接近你的柜子。”他解释道：“也是这件家具让你赚钱了。那么为什么当它着火的时候，你甚至不去尝试救火，而只是看着它燃烧？”

埃文斯先生一言不发。

“你一点也不吃惊，”警官接着说。“你侄子和我跑到烟那儿去了，可是你呢？当我们发现你的柜子就是火源的时候，你甚至都没反应。你知道这一切，”他指控道，“你知道自己在编造一些愚蠢的谎言，说我是如何失去意识的，但有人一直在储藏室里捣乱，那个人在找什么。”

埃文斯先生张开了嘴。

但是警官不让他说话。“我相信你会有个很好的解释，”他慢悠悠地说。“但很久以前，我就真的不再相信你说的任何一个字了。如果你不打算自己说出真相，我想我别无选择，只能逼迫你了。”

* * *

朝他们的方向看了一眼，埃文斯太太就知道埃文斯先生有些心事。“又发生了什么？”

埃文斯先生忧心忡忡地看向窗户。

女人转向哈利，看了他一眼，暗示如果他希望他们两个保持良好关系，他应该更健谈点。

哈利解释说麻瓜警官正在寻找要对火灾负责的人。“他说的对吗？”她问道。

“你认识很多戴着皱领的男人吗，玛吉？”埃文斯先生回答。“当然，他是对的。我不认为他会找到布鲁图斯，但是......”他叹了口气。“万一发生了什么，或者他太接近巫师世界......我有种预感，我们得替布鲁图斯收拾烂摊子了。”

女人似乎有些疑惑。“这是什么坏事吗？”她问。

他犹豫了一下。“这个警官想要弄清我的魔术是怎么变的，让我承认根本就没有魔法这回事。虽然他不是一个坏人，但是他很烦人;如果他发现魔法是真的，我担心他会告诉所有人。如果保密条例被打破，你认为该怪谁呢？”

她的下巴绷得紧紧的。“换句话说，我们必须阻止警官履行他的职责，你们必须掩护那个骚扰恐吓你的巫师，因为如果我们不这样做，我们就会有麻烦。”她冷冷地说。“我漏掉了什么吗，帕特里克？”

那人踌躇不定。“我肯定警官多少认为他被袭击了。所以，如果我做错了一步，而他发现我试图掩盖攻击他的人——或者他认为我是攻击他的人——我可能会有麻烦？”他尽力了。

埃文斯太太一点也不高兴。

* * *

“我不应该知道的，知道吗？”

哈利停止擦盘子的动作，转向埃文斯太太。“知道什么？”他问。

“你们这类人。魔法。我不应该知道几条街外有人能用一根木棍解决任何问题。如果这些人发现我知道了，他们可能会清空我的大脑。”

哈利皱起了眉头。“但你嫁给了埃文斯先生。我敢肯定，告诉自己的妻子或亲戚是不会违反保密法规的。”

“帕特里克可不是这么说的。那个......那个秘密任何人都不能知道。显然，当来自正常家庭的孩子知道自己拥有魔法时，他们被要求不能告知自己的父母。”

哈利忍不住后退几步。他和其他麻瓜出身的人并没有发生这种情况“他们的父母不应该有发言权吗？我的意思是，他们必须知道自己的孩子要去哪里。”

但虽然他这么说了，他自己也很清楚。德思礼一家不是一直拒绝让他去霍格沃茨吗？当弗农姨父告诉海格他不能去霍格沃茨的时候，海格不是根本听不进他的话，几乎当着他的面嘲笑吗？

她撅起嘴唇，不掩饰自己的厌恶。“他们撒谎。孩子们撒谎，给他们的父母讲一个美好的小故事;如果他们拒绝跟随这些奇怪的人，他们的记忆就会被抹去。”

哈利猛的抬起头，“什么？”

“你不是应该都知道吗？”她冷冷地问。“毕竟这是你的世界。你显然不习惯这个地方，但帕特里克注意到，你和这个魔法世界里的人表现的有着很大的差距。”

哈利皱了皱眉头。虽然他确实尽力不让自己出丑，但有一两次，在他们摆弄消失柜的时候，哈利听不懂埃文斯先生在说什么。那个男人得解释一些表达或举些例子，哈利觉得这就足以证明他并非来自这个时代。

“呃、嗯......我去旅行了，”他说。

埃文斯太太眯起眼睛，“你们那儿是怎么样的？”

哈利犹豫了一下。“我的亲戚知道，他们是麻瓜。”

“我想没有巫师来打扰他们吧，”她慢悠悠地说。“同样，我相信他们对现状也没什么意见。”

......如果哈利说实话的话，在他发现自己是个巫师的那一天，德思礼夫妇的正常生活就彻底被破坏了。即使哈利一点也不同情他们，他也不得不承认，在发生了这一切之后，达力根本没理由喜欢魔法世界。

“这很复杂。”

她厌恶地撇了撇，“我相信是的。”

哈利不安地把目光移开，拾起要清洗的盘子。

有那么一会儿，他们谁也没说什么。最后，哈利再也受不了了。

“不是所有的麻瓜都是好人。”

哈利不太清楚他到底是在为谁辩护。也许是巫师的世界，也许是他自己。

“有些人就是讨厌魔法。他们会想尽一切让他们的魔法失效。所以有时候我们需要保——”

埃文斯太太的毛巾用力地砸在桌子上。

“你怎么敢，”她低声吸气。

哈利喘了一口气。“但——”

“你不能假装自己是受害者，尤其是在你那类人对我的帕特里克做了那种事之后。”

哈利说不出话来，因为他能从她的眼睛里看到纯粹的仇恨。“什么......你在说什么？”

她冷笑着说。“别假装你也不知道这件事。像我的帕特里克这样的人。他们会告诉父母他们只是病了，如果孩子喝了他们卖的这些药水，他们就会施展魔法，他们利用这些药水，让他们一贫如洗，只为‘治愈’一个完全正常的男孩。”

哈利僵住了：“什么——”

“我又感觉帕特里克的父母可真是‘好人’了，来吧，你可以让这一切变得更糟。”

她开始说那些父母试图给他们的孩子灌输魔法，或者把他们推下悬崖，只是为了让孩子会用魔法。关于“好心”的父母把孩子藏在阁楼里，或者在走进麻瓜孤儿院之前先抹去他们的记忆，借口是为了孩子好的故事。

很明显，这个女人很久以来一直想要抗议这一切，现在她开始了，直到平息怒火前都不会停止的。哈利仔细听着对方描述的外面的巫师世界，心中的恐慌逐渐增长。

“如果我知道一些......一些哑炮在被别人发现身份前就得了某种神秘的疾病死去，我不会惊讶的。”她最后说。“所以，这不可以，你不能——你不能说你们是什么好人，而我们就是一些危险的怪物，因为一个孩子的与众不同就伤害他。我可能是个麻瓜，但我宁死也不会像你们对我的帕特里克那样，对我的孩子做那种事！听到了吗？比起这个，我宁愿死！”

她停下来喘息着，哈利不安地把目光移开。

看到他的动作，她小声说：“你以为我会这样？”

“你让我想起了我的姑姑。”

也许这就是她处理家务的方式，但是之前哈利多少认为她和佩妮姨妈是一类人，还觉得他们会成为很好的朋友。

然而现在，哈利知道自己判断的太随意了。

“她和我叔叔一定很想把我的魔法消除掉，”他说。“当我离开家去学魔法时，他们非常高兴我走了。他们是很正常的人，你知道。”

“那不正常。”

哈利听到这些话不由得停了下来。

她疲惫地叹了口气，虚弱地用手掩住脸。“我不应该发火的，”她说。“我只是——我累了。你就不能、不能让你的同类离我们远点吗？为了结束这一切，我愿意做任何事。”

哈利犹豫了一下。“也许我可以......”然后他咬了咬嘴唇，不知道该怎么说下去。

她开口道，“恐怕你也无能为力。”

但是一定会有的，哈利忍不住想。他们一定有办法阻止这一切。

但是不管他怎么想，他就是想不出结果。

* * *

当埃文斯先生第二天告诉哈利他们什么也不用干时，哈利忍不住抗议起来。

“我们一定能做些什么！”

男人叹了口气。“你认为他为什么要告诉我们他很确信有人来过？他想让我们泄露内情。到目前为止，他只是有所怀疑，但什么证据也没有。你很鲁莽，这会给他提供证据的。”

“但是——”

“你听到了，布鲁图斯可能袭击了他，烧了我的柜子，但是我让他起了疑心。”他叹了口气。“我承认，我真的搞砸了。”

”你不高兴是因为——”

“演出必须继续。”看到哈利皱着眉头，他愁闷的笑了。“我们在马戏团里是这么说的。即使一切都乱了套，表演者也必须保持微笑，假装这是表演的一部分。你不能打破面具，你必须保证观众在你的掌控之下。我心烦意乱是因为——”他打了个响指。“我失去了对局势的控制。这很难找回来。不过对我们来说，还是有一线希望的。”

“是什么？”

“我了解我们亲爱的警官，”他对哈利说。然后他懒洋洋地笑了。“他一直以来都是这里的常客，所以我知道他的想法。我可以告诉你，他太循规蹈矩和理智了，甚至不会考虑魔法的解释。不会有第二个可能的，我让他相信他找到了真相，他就会停止追寻我不希望他知道的。另外，我们有一个消失柜要在星期一前完成，不能再浪费时间了。”

看起来哈利想不出什么能让他改变主意了，哈利叹了口气，没有情绪的点了点头，然后回去继续做那个‘消失柜’。

乍一看，它似乎与几天前没有什么不同。但如果哈利眯起眼睛，他可以看到那几个他几天好不容易打出的洞来，但除此之外，没有任何东西可以证明这是个消失柜，它就像是你在任何商店都可以买到的普通橱柜。

“难道我们不应该给它上点漆，或者弄点什么来证明它不是一个普通的橱柜吗？”

看到埃文斯先生震惊的表情，他难为情地道了歉。

“魔术，”哑炮冷冷地说，“不是什么艳丽色彩或喧嚣。这个橱柜本来就很完美，你不能为了廉价的关注而毁了它。”

哈利知道魔术师的话有些道理，但他不太相信会有人会简单的上当。

年长的男人叹了口气。“秘密是魔术的主要组成部分，”他解释道。“这就是它与科学不同的地方，也是为什么魔术师永远不能泄露自己的秘密的原因。你挂一个写着“消失的柜子”的牌子，没有人会感到惊讶。你知道——或者认为你知道——它是如何运作的，当里面的人消失时，你不会感到惊讶。我的意思是，看看你，你以前并不特别在意我做的事情。现在你知道我是个哑炮了，你就会忍不住问我‘你是怎么做到的’，如果你把东西做的很华丽，人们就会怀疑其中有机关，怀疑这是一个骗局。但你使用一些普通的物品，一些他们可以拥有的东西，他们的想象力就会变得疯狂。”

“但如果他们对此不感兴趣，而你又骗不了他们呢？”

“他们希望被愚弄。”

哈利停下了手中的工作。

魔术师耸耸肩。“每一个观众，甚至亲爱的警官，内心深处都是这样想的。他们希望相信奇迹会发生，因为他们想要逃离现实孤寂的生活，因为他们想要相信生活比别人告知的更丰富，更精彩，我们在那里出售梦想，他们也愿意在某个夜晚放下他们的疑心来实现梦想。好吧，也许除了警官之外，但你大概明白了吧。”

哈利突然回忆起第一次看到海格施展魔法的情景，以及他小时候所感受到的敬畏，他发现了一个真实存在的世界，在那里魔法是真实存在的，达力会长出猪尾巴，哈利可以学会飞翔。

当他开始学习它的原理，并且递交一篇又一篇的论文后，这种敬畏慢慢地开始褪色，当窥镜骚扰他的时候，取而代之的是一种类似于无聊或烦恼的心情，

这些天来，哈利突然意识到，比起迪佩特教授最新的咒语，他更敬畏那个不知从哪儿抽出一朵鲜花的哑炮，这多么奇怪啊。

他问道：“等我们把橱柜弄好了，你能教我一两个魔术吗？”。

魔术师绿色的眼睛闪着愉悦的光芒。“我还以为你永远不会问呢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注：
> 
> 给那些对埃文斯夫人的故事感兴趣的人一点信息。
> 
> 麻瓜家长不能知道自己孩子去了魔法学校的想法是基于原书的，这可能有点出人意料。具体地说，阿不思·邓不利多是证明了我这个想法的人。
> 
> 他去接年轻的汤姆·里德尔前，他做的第一件事就是和科尔夫人见面，告诉她汤姆得到了某所学校的奖学金。科尔太太问了他很多关于这所学校的问题。汤姆是怎样得到奖学金的？它在哪里？能给我一些身份证明吗？我们可以觉得她烦人，但她的行为是负责任的，问的问题是任何父母都会问的，也会找汤姆。
> 
> 而邓布利多的回应是递给她一张被施了魔法的白纸，然后用他无私提供的一杯酒把她灌醉。阿不思·邓不利多，麻瓜的守护者，给一个麻瓜下了咒，这样她就不会再问一些合理的问题，比如这个陌生男人会把一个11岁的孩子带到哪里去。
> 
> 他没有理由怀疑她不是一个负责的看护人。也就是说，这很可能是20世纪30年代的标准程序，甚至在《哈利波特与魔法石》中，海格也明确表示德思礼一家不能阻止哈利去霍格沃茨。
> 
> 结论：麻瓜父母对他们的孩子是否去霍格沃茨没有任何发言权，只有孩子，也只有他们自己才能做出选择。如果上世纪80年代的父母能知道魔法，那么70年前的保密法规可能要严格得多，孩子们被要求永远不能说魔法。至于那些拒绝邀请的麻瓜后代......我们不能冒险违反保密条例，对吧？一忘皆空！


	29. 演出必须继续（3）

埃文斯先生教他的第一个戏法是纸牌魔术。在递给他一副牌之后，他告诉他如何确保总能得到自己想要的牌，或者如何找到别人挑选的牌。

“卡牌技巧实际上是手牌技巧的基础。而且，在玩扑克的时候，它也非常有用。”

哈利寻找那个人挑选的卡片。他认出了黑桃皇后，把卡片递给他。“这是你的牌吗？”

“不。”

哈利暗骂一声。

“恐怕你还需要改进。而且，即使你的魔术失败了，你也不能表现出来。”

哈利咕哝着把牌递给了那个人。

“哦，你可以留着它。我抽屉里还有很多。反正我又不是不能在协会得到一副新的。”

哈利皱了皱眉头。“你是说占卜协会？”

他点点头。“他们的纸牌更漂亮，所以我去他们的地下扑克锦标赛时，总是偷偷地把普通纸牌和塔罗牌互换。”看到哈利迷糊的表情，对他狡猾地笑了笑。“你真的认为有资质的预言家可以下注吗？”

哈利对此无话可说。

当他们离开剧院时，看到警官给几个人看一幅画，哈利问：“你认为他为什么对这事情如此着迷？”

埃文斯先生耸了耸肩。“他就是这样：他需要知道一切，告诉所有人他知道的一切。即使像我给你们展示的那些简单的纸牌戏法，他也要告诉我怎么做。我想这是他这一行的一种品质，但我们需要保守秘密。”

最后警官发现了他们，便朝他们的方向走去，给他们看他的告示。

“你们有人认识这个人吗？”

哈利瞥了一眼画中一个戴着皱领的歪鼻子男人。“不，不认识。”

“埃文斯先生？”

埃文斯先生张开了嘴。

但是麻瓜不让他说话，“没关系。你当然不知道。”他叹了口气，揉了揉脸，抓着鼻子，浓密的胡子动了动。“我想我别无选择，只能请你到伦敦警察局来。”

现在这已经是骚扰了。

埃文斯先生一定也有同样的想法，因为他双臂交叉，声音低沉：“凭什么？”

检查员停顿了一下，好像在找一个理由来说明问题。“上次你的侄子告诉我，那场火灾只不过是一场令人遗憾的事故，是由一根熄灭不当的香烟引起的。也许这是真的，但是考虑到橱柜燃烧的速度，这就出现了一个问题，那就是橱柜到底用了什么材料，可以让它比火柴棍燃烧得更快。无论你使用什么材料，它都必须受到严格限制，所以我必须问你那是什么，以及你是否合法获得它。”

他自顾自点点头，显然很自豪自己找到了称心如意的理由。他从胸前的口袋里掏出一只小手表，看了看时间，说。“恐怕你们俩明天早上就得去警察局了。”

“这个男孩从早上7点到下午6点有工作。”

他把手表装进口袋，取出一个小笔记本和一支钢笔“哪里？”

埃文斯先生的眉毛抽动了一下。等他提供了一个地址后，他讽刺地问那个男人，“还有什么你需要知道的吗，警官？我的应纳税收入？”

那个男人可能注意到了这种讽刺，但他并没有表现出来。“我想他明天晚上可以来，但我想明天早上七点整见你。我希望你们两个这次能给我一个真正的答案。”

说完，他合上笔记本离开了。

“我真的太老了，不适合这么折腾了，”魔术师喃喃自语。

* * *

不能再这样下去了。

在他们回到埃文斯的公寓时，哈利这么想着。巫师们来到这里检查埃文斯先生的演出，警察追捕他们，因为其他人制造的混乱......有些东西需要被放弃了，看起来他们会成为最终的输家。

哈利知道埃文斯先生说过他们什么都不该做，那个麻瓜最终会放弃的。也许他是对的，他们会没事的，但要等多久呢？要多长时间那个警官才会停止凑着他那浓密的小胡子骚扰他们的生意？

他生气地用手捋了捋头发。这不公平。为什么遇到麻烦的总是好人？为什么他们总要帮别人收拾烂摊子？不该是他们担心和试图维护保密条例，应该是告示上的那个人！

哈利想找到摆脱困境的办法，但他就是想不到。抹去那个男人的记忆？施展一些强大的混淆咒？不仅仅是他不被允许使用魔法，而且他也不能保证这个方法真的有效。如果他使用魔法，下一只猫头鹰就会告诉他，他被霍格沃茨开除了。如果他被驱逐，他回到二十世纪的任何机会都会消失。

哈利讨厌这么想，但是他不能这么做。即使为了埃文斯一家，哈利也不能放弃这一丝希望。

无论如何，哈利都不能使用他的魔杖。没有魔杖，哈利也不过是个麻瓜，什么也做不了。

哈利随意的倒在床上，心情很不好。

他一定有办法的，他忧心忡忡的想。即使他不能使用魔杖，他也一定能做些什么。

他把手插在口袋里，然后停了下来。慢慢地拿出了忘放在口袋里的那副牌。

他把纸牌举起来，突然有了一个疯狂的想法。

这简直是疯了，他想，他的想法简直太疯狂了。

但是邓布利多不是很久以前就告诉过他，最聪明的计划总是有一丝疯狂吗？

他站起身来，走到桌子旁边，摆好了纸牌。犹豫了片刻，他走到一个柜子前，打开上面的抽屉寻找他要找的东西。

等他终于找到一副塔罗牌后，哈利坐到椅子上，洗了洗牌。

他可能不能使用他的魔杖，他也许买不起一个迷惑药剂所需要的原料，他同样怀疑占卜提到的和这事有关。

他翻到的第一张卡片是魔鬼。第二个是剑王，第三个是隐士。最后他得到了塔和魔术师。

虽然哈利确实知道魔鬼与塔的卡片并不像画中所暗示的那样不吉利，但他看到这些卡片还是忍不住畏缩了。

在他听到有人敲门的时候，他还在试图弄明白这些牌的意思。

是埃文斯先生。“我可以进来吗？”

“当然。”

那人走进房间，关上了门。“是关于我们明天要告诉亲爱的警官的事。我在想——这些是塔罗牌吗？”那个男人走到桌边，看着他抽出的牌。指着那张魔术师的牌，那个男人轻笑着说：“那是我！你是不是因为警官的缘故想预测下未来？”

哈利耸了耸肩，看了看牌。“如果有用的话......”看到那个男人好笑地摇摇头，他问道。“你不相信占卜吗？”

这个人毕竟参加过梅斯默的占卜会。考虑到他认识预言家，他以为他会更认真的对待这件事。

他哼了一声。“我十三岁的时候，父母让我去看一位先知。他们想让他告诉我什么时候我才能使用魔法（魔术），你知道的。”

“然后呢？”

“他告诉我，我永远不会。”

哈利不再看牌，而是盯着那个人。

埃文斯先生转过头来，眨了眨眼。“正如你所见，那个白痴错了。预言家是真实存在的吗？是的。这是否意味着我们应该盲目地相信他们的第三只眼或一些牌......这是一个完全不同的问题。我是清楚了一两件事，但也仅此而已。你问了卡片什么问题？”

哈利心里其实没有什么想法。他只是不知道他们该怎么跟警官解决这个事情，希望奇迹出现，希望一张卡片能告诉他该怎么做。

哈利说了自己的想法，埃文斯先生咬了咬腮帮。“这可不妙，一点也不妙。”

哈利苦着脸，“我知道以为能得到答案是挺愚蠢的，但是——”

“这不是愚蠢，是这种想法可能非常危险。如果答案是你不喜欢的，你怎么办？比如......我知道大多数先知都倾向于遵循他们的牌，一些更高的存在告诉他们要做什么，但那根本不是一件好事！如果你认为你需要一副牌给你一些提示，你可以用它，但是永远不要让它主宰你的生活！”

哈利退缩了。

那人用他长长的手指捏着魔术师的卡，若有所思地看着它。“我知道人们很容易依赖一些奇妙的工具，有时候它们是能帮上大忙，但你永远不能让它们成为你的主人。”

哈利突然想起汤姆·里德尔的日记，皱起了眉头。

埃文斯先生的眼睛还盯着那张名片，心不在焉地用空着的那只手取出了他的表。

他静下来，看着手里的东西，好像没有注意到自己在做什么似的。最后，他自嘲地笑了一声，没有看刻度盘就把它塞回了口袋。

“如果想找到问题的答案，恐怕我们必须为此而努力。这就是为什么我们需要就明天要做的事情达成一致......”

* * *

第二天，哈利没带魔杖就去上班了。

埃文斯先生告诉他不要把魔杖带到伦敦警察厅的原因是，尽管概率很低，但是警官看到魔杖很有可能触发他的潜在记忆。

看到哈利犹豫不决，他叹了口气。“还记得我说过不要成为工具的奴隶吗？这同样适用于魔杖，或者更甚。如果你担心自己手无寸铁之类的，那就带把刀——如果它让你觉得更安全的话，但不要过于依赖外物。”经过仔细考虑后，他拿起了自己的小刀，在脑海中回忆起每次他走到一条狭窄的街道时他都会想起的，从与阿不福思的格斗中学到的一切。

到了去警察局的时候，他把削笔刀藏在了一个隐蔽的口袋里。

搜身的警察没有注意到那件武器。“你想见谁？”他问。

哈利停了下来，意识到他不知道那个吵闹的探长叫什么名字。“嗯，他有......”他用手比划了一个巨大的胡子。

“啊，他啊，五楼，右手边第三个门。”

哈利感谢了那个人之后，走上楼梯，来到了五楼。找到那人提到的那扇门敲了敲。

里面有一些声音传来。“进来！”

哈利打开门，看见那个人正在关抽屉。他把钥匙放进胸前的口袋里，抬起头来。“你应该六点来的。”

哈利已经感觉到头痛了。“我六点下班，大概六点半到这里。我不能幻影移形，你知道吗？”至少现在还不能。

“一个男人应该永远守时，”他喃喃地说。“哦，好吧，下次你来警察局的时候，准时点。”停顿一下。“当然，不是说一定还有下一次。人们应该避免陷入可能导致他们来这里的情况。”又是一个停顿。“当然，除非他们是受害者，这种情况下，他们当然应该尽快去找警官寻求帮助，然后——”

哈利叹了口气，心不在焉地听着那人开始解释各种可能情况，哪些是可以允许稍微迟到一点，哪些是必须准时的。

“......当然，如果你碰巧为新伦敦警察局工作，在正确的地点、正确的时间工作是必须的，”他最后说。“不要早，不要晚，要准时。”

“我们应该在讨论柜子的事情，不是吗？”

那人恍惚地摇了摇头。“是的，是的，”他边说边拿起一支自来水笔。“首先，这个柜子是用哪种木头做的？”

接下来的十五分钟用来回答这个男人的问题，每一个问题都比前一个问题更细致，更荒谬。哈利回答的越多就越生气。

在这场混乱中唯一的希望就是麻瓜和哈利一样生气。“你不可能说这是一场正常的火灾，”他抱怨道。“五分钟。连五分钟都不到！这么大的一件家具怎么可能在五分钟内变成灰烬呢？”

哈利忍不住拖腔拖调道：“是的，这就是消失柜：它们会消失。”

警官静了下来。在上帝保佑的几秒钟里，他什么也没说。最后，他非常慎重地放下了他的笔。

他的小胡子不自觉地抽动着，低声说道：“你一定觉得自己很幽默，但很遗憾告诉你，这不是在开玩笑。有人在剧院附近看到一个男人——”

“据我们所知，那个戴着皱领的男人很可能是个小丑。”

“并且使用了一种能在五分钟内烧毁像橱柜这样的笨重家具的物质。你有多盲目？看不出这种神秘物质有多危险吗？”

“我怎么知道这种神秘物质是什么？你真的认为我们会故意把那么危险的东西放在完全由木头制成的东西里吗？”

“当然不，但你们知道是谁干的。”

“我们告诉过你，我们不认识这个人！”

“我们都知道你们在撒谎。”

哈利呻吟着，愤怒地用手捋了捋头发。“你知道这有多荒谬吗？你为什么这么关注柜子会不会被烧掉？它就是烧了！为什么你这么肯定它烧得太快了？你为什么不自己烧个类似的柜子，看看是不是正常？”

那人犹豫了一下，目光看向别处。

“你干了？”他怀疑地问道。

警官喃喃自语道：“科学的思路是很清楚的：如果你有一个推测，你必须证明或推翻它。”

哈利简直不敢相信。“花了多长时间？”他出于扭曲的好奇心问道。

“19分24秒，那个还加了汽油。”

哈利对此无话可说。

“我还收集了更多的证据，表示手头的类似案子还不止——”

“案子？”

“因此，如果你不想卷入我正在处理的案子，你得开口说话。现在。”

那个男人还没说完，哈利身后的门开了。

“现在不行。”

但是站在门口的那个人没有理他，“警长要见你，马上。”

警官呆住了。“警长？”他惊恐地问道，他那棕黄色的小胡子似乎冻僵了。

“就现在。我觉得你不应该让他等太久。”

警员皱了皱眉头，“我去见警长的时候，你能帮我照看一下他吗？”

他耸了耸肩，“我会把我的办公室的门打开。”

“谢谢。”他转向哈利说，“这事还没完。”

那人一离开办公室，警察就叹了口气。“你为什么在这里？”等哈利告诉他情况，他翻了个白眼。“有些人真是有太多时间可以浪费了。”他看了看外面，耸了耸肩，离开了房间。

现在只剩下哈利一个人了，他长叹了一口气。

毫无疑问：这个人永远不会放弃。如果他们不采取任何措施阻止他，这地狱就永远不会结束。

但是他们能做什么呢？他们不能使用魔法，他们怎么让男人停止搜查？

哈利想了想。过了一会儿，他从坐着的椅子上站起来，走到警员的桌子后面去查看桌上的文件。

哈利断定，问题在于他们根本不认识这个人。他甚至不知道他的名字。这个人可能就是开膛手杰克，虽然他们不知道会发生什么。但如果他们认识他，如果他们掌握了这个人的一些信息，也许他们能找到一些把柄，让他不再来找他们的事。

最上面的抽屉锁上了，但是他那把施了魔法的削笔刀很快就把锁打开了。哈利看了看里面整理得井井有条的文件，想找到那个人正在做的那个‘案子’或者其他有用的东西。

可悲的是，虽然抽屉里有几箱子的文件，但似乎没有一个是关于消失柜的。他放弃了，开始看其他文件。

哈利看到一个厚厚的信封，没有地址，便拿了过来，里面的信笔迹优美，更像是罗马体。

看到前几个字，哈利的大脑停止了思考。

多伊尔医生,

鉴于我在1月6日、3月15日和7月4日给你的信没有得到回复，我必须再次提笔，指出你在故事中所犯的一些不准确的错误，你的故事中事件发生日期出现了明显的连贯性错误和夸张叙述。事实上，在《血字的研究》，你写道......

二十页左右的内容是全是这个人不停的指出各种衔接问题，并思考福尔摩斯做出的一些推理是否可以被确证为推理，而不仅仅是胡乱猜测。

哈利很快就为作者感到难过，因为作者也受到了对方的骚扰，警员在结尾时开始了一场关于夏洛克·福尔摩斯为何不可能在《最后一案》中死掉的讨伐，以及在文学作品中杀死这样的人物是多么可怕的选择。

_......我非常容易理解，因为你是作者，中止福尔摩斯办案记的决定完全属于你。不过，作为一个热心的读者，我有责任请你重新考虑一下。你现在一定意识到了：夏洛克·福尔摩斯不仅仅是一个角色。他已经成为逻辑的象征，成为科学和纯粹逻辑取代无知和封闭思维的新时代。我坚信，夏洛克·福尔摩斯的故事会驱使许多警察超越自我，为更公平的正义而努力。我们需要他为我们指明本世纪即将开始的道路。 _

_ 等待你的答复, _

_ 罗伯特·格兰杰。 _

哈利还没读完信就听到了一声咳嗽。

格兰杰警官交叉双臂。“好吧好吧。你肯定得解释一下了。”


	30. 演出必须继续（4）

格兰杰警官仔细地看着哈利。“你为什么那样看着我？”

那个人是赫敏的祖先。

“说真的。你为什么那样看着我？”

_那个人是赫敏的祖先。_

当哈利告诉他认识一个叫格兰杰的女孩时，他嗤之以鼻。“格兰杰不算什么罕见的姓，”他冷淡地说。

但是哈利知道这个人不是他朋友的曾祖父就是他的曾曾祖父。那浓密的胡子，那烦人的固执......如果哈利这次在韦斯莱家看不出他认识的罗恩，他可以在这个当场抓获他的罗伯特·格兰杰身上清楚地看到他的赫敏。

这种可能性有多大？在目前生活着数百万人的英国，在麻瓜伦敦遇到他最好朋友的祖先的几率有多大？

但是这个男人显然不在乎哈利的存在感危机，因为他把他在桌子上发现的小刀拿起来。“你知道带武器来这里是违法的吧，也包括偷东西。作为一名警察官，我本可以把机密文件锁在抽屉里，但看来这无济于事。”他关上抽屉，慢吞吞地说：“我一直认为，在这里犯罪，不仅仅是勇敢的象征，更是愚蠢的证据。顺便问一下，你在找什么？”

哈利没有回答。

“在你做了这些后，我说的一个字就足以让你在监狱里呆上很长时间。所以快点开口。就现在。”

哈利知道那人说的话是认真的，于是叹了口气，“其实也没什么。”

“这么说你有盗窃癖，”他冷淡地说。“一个有盗窃癖的人，或者没有人教育这位年轻人不要多管闲事。”

哈利想了一会儿，觉得这是五十步笑百步，但还是决定不说了。他知道自己不能再刁难对方了。

这个人没有把他拖进牢房已经是个奇迹了。事实上，他不知道对方为什么还没有这样做。

“这把刀是用来自卫的，”他小心翼翼地开始说。“别人告诉我伦敦是一个危险的城市，有......有开膛手杰克和......”

男人左边眉毛抽动了一下，“那个案子发生在九年前。”

“好吧，谁知道呢。警察没抓住他，他随时都可能回来。警察从未抓到过他，所以......”

“即使他回来了，你是什么没有贞操的女人吗？”

“这不意味着伦敦就不危险。”

那人叹了口气，但没有质疑这一点。“那把刀，我或多或少能理解，但是搜查我的桌子？你为什么撬我抽屉的锁？”他停顿了一下。“你是怎么把锁打开的？你身上没有任何东西可以做到这一点。”

他怀疑地看了一眼那个抽屉的方向，用手抚摸着那把锁。

“而且你也没有强行开锁，那么你是怎么做到的？”

哈利耸了耸肩，“你可能忘记锁门了。”

“我总是锁好我的抽屉。一直都是。我记得在你来之前做过。那你是怎么做到的呢？怎么做？”

那个人目不转睛地看着抽屉，似乎忘了哈利还在那里。最后，他有些惊讶，怀疑地看着桌上的削笔刀。

哈利的心脏停止了跳动。

有那么一瞬间，时间似乎停止了流逝，这个人神色古怪地看着那把能用魔法打开任何锁的削笔刀。最后他摇了摇头。“不，不可能。我想你是对的。我一定是忘记锁了。”

哈利努力不让自己表现出松一口气。

“不过，你打开了我的抽屉在找什么东西。是什么？你在找什么？值得让你陷入这些麻烦？你和那个魔术师在隐瞒什么？”

很明显，那个人不会让他再保持沉默了。哈利得想出一个办法来摆脱这个混乱局面，让那人愉快的接受答案，让他自己毫发无伤地离开办公室。

他试图找出这个人的一些资料，这样他就知道怎么对付他了。不幸的是，他得到的最多是，他是狂热的夏洛克·福尔摩斯迷，也是赫敏的曾祖父。换句话说，他一无所获。

哈利思索着摇了摇头。

_这应该足够了。_

这就够了，因为如果不够的话，哈利就完了。没有人能救他，哈利得自救。他可能会背水一战，为了摆脱这场混乱，他要竭尽全力。

“嗯？”

“我想弄清楚，好吗？”

男人停顿了一下，“清楚什么？”

“你为什么对这件事如此着迷？”

作为先知的第一条规则：尽可能少撒谎。如果格兰杰有一点像他的曾孙女，他会立刻发现他故事中的任何谎言，所以哈利别无选择，只能说实话。

他所需要做的就是满足那个男人的好奇心，让他不再关注哈利不想让他知道的地方。

对方哼了一声。“我还以为这一点现在已经很明显了：一个橱柜被烧毁后几分钟后就只剩下灰烬，一个连自己的作品都不想保护的人，以及我醒来时完全不记得自己是如何失去意识......”

“我们告诉过你：你进入埃文斯先生的房间是为了检查消失柜的蓝——”

“那是谎言。”

他说这些话的语气清楚地表明他对此毫不怀疑。

“我永远不会去埃文斯先生的房间，”他补充说。“至少没有充分的理由，所以我当初在那里做什么呢？”

哈利看了他一会儿。“不过，你想进入储藏室去看柜子。你为什么不——”

“我请一个街头小孩帮忙了，因为我想找个借口给他一英镑，”他打断了我的话，翻了个白眼。“现在，我并不是说我不想弄清这个消失柜是怎么运作的，但是到埃文斯先生的房间去找他画的蓝图？那是作弊。”

哈利往后退了退。

“作弊？”他愣楞地重复着。

警官停下来，然后把目光移开。“好吧，这样就没有意义了，不是吗？”他试图为自己辩解。“我的意思是，如果我这样得到答案，我会——等等，谁在审问谁？”

但是哈利再也不听了，他震惊地张开了嘴。

这个男人经常去看魔术表演，骚扰魔术师想让他暴露自己的秘密。不遗余力想弄清楚原理，但当哈利在制作另一个柜子的时候，他并没有考虑其他，只是在剧院外面问问题，而不是进去或者在储藏室里找证据。当他对剧院的其他部分没有意见后，他拒绝进入魔术师的房间。一名警官说他不会做哈利指控他做的事，因为那是‘作弊’......

哈利终于看清了真相，不禁目瞪口呆。“你一点也不讨厌埃文斯先生，是吗？你是、你是他的粉丝。”

格兰杰检查员困惑地看了他一眼。“难道我看上去不是吗？”

哈利用手捂住脸，呻吟起来。

现在已经毫无疑问了。罗伯特·格兰杰就是这样的人，他需要向所有人展示他们知道了什么，了解它是如何运作的，难道你不想知道它是如何运作的吗？来，让我告诉你，即使你什么都没问我。他就是这样的人，他写了整封信讲述他最喜欢的角色是如何工作的，或者告诉作者夏洛克·福尔摩斯在最新的故事中的所作所为完全不符合他的性格。他会每场演出结束后都去找魔术师，只是告诉他，他弄明白了整件事是怎么回事。

赫敏的祖先实际上并不是因为恨他们讨厌他们，才凑着浓密的小胡子去管埃文斯先生的事情。那天结束的时候，格兰杰检察官是以同样骚扰柯南·道尔的理由骚扰埃文斯先生的，他是那些烦人的粉丝中的一员，他们不停地纠缠他们所崇拜的人，为了引起他们的注意，他们做各种荒谬的事情，但是他们并没有恶意，因为对他们来说，这只是一场他们喜爱的游戏。

如果埃文斯先生知道罗伯特·格兰杰探长寻找的不仅仅是真相后说：干得好的探长，伦敦警察厅加十分，哈利也不会感到惊讶。

格兰杰检查员茫然地摇了摇头。“你真的认为我做这些是因为我恨埃文斯先生吗？我只是在做我的工作。有人来袭击警察，然后企图毁坏物品？当然，警方会介入调查，弄清事情的真相。如果不这样反而会令人不安。”

哈利愣了一下。

自从他开始调查这些乱七八糟的事情以来，这个人就特别烦人，并且制造了很多麻烦。但与此同时，他也是唯一一个至少在努力改变埃文斯现在处境的人。埃文斯先生只是忍受着这一切的冲击，在他工作的时候让巫师骚扰他，埃文斯太太只是咬紧牙关，尽力支持她的丈夫，而哈利不喜欢这种情况，只是试图掩盖一切。

这个人似乎意识到他正在重新考虑整个事件，他对哈利说：“你知道你的沉默是在保护那些应该为这些烂摊子负责的人，不是吗？你不是在保护你的亲戚，你甚至不是在保护你自己，你是在保护他们。”

哈利退缩了。

他似乎别无选择，哈利弱弱地抗议道。如果哈利有了什么企图，肯定是埃文斯要为他的鲁莽付出代价。此外，哈利不能制造事端，他不是这个时代的男孩。他可以随心所欲的大喊这不公平，但没有人会听他这样的无名小卒的话，这不会改变任何事情。

但不管他多么努力地说服自己，所有这些理由听起来更像是借口。

格兰杰检查员斜靠在椅子上，看了看表。“现在已经很晚了。我打算在太阳下山前回家的，所以我们可以结束这个小小的审问了，到此为止吧。”

哈利突然停止了思索，疑惑地看着他。“你不逮捕我吗？”

检查员站起来，抓起他的外套。“为什么？”

哈利语无伦次地说，“呃...嗯...桌子，我——”

“哦，那个？”他穿上外套，耸了耸肩。“你没有得到任何有价值的东西，所以我不明白为什么我要浪费整个晚上的时间填写那些文书。明天事挺多的，我需要尽可能多的睡眠。不过我还是要留下那件武器，所以你最好快点，免得开膛手杰克追过来。”

* * *

这不公平。

当哈利走向埃文斯家的时候，这个想法一直困扰着他。

他怒气冲冲地踢着路上的石头。

_这不公平！_

为什么那个警官不能像是德思礼一家那样的讨厌的人呢？这个警官应该像一只猎犬一样，如果知道真相就会伤害埃文斯，他不应该是一个正派的人！这个人可能是一个体面的权威人物，所以为什么哈利要去认识他呢？

哈利回来的时候还在想这些。吃饭的时候也在想。他严肃地告诉埃文斯先生发生了什么，他发现了什么，尽管他没有提到他在检查那个人的桌子时被抓住的那一部分。

埃文斯先生似乎沉思了片刻。“我有种预感，亲爱的警官很喜欢烦我，不过能得到证实还是不错的。我应该受宠若惊吗？好吧......”

哈利咬紧牙关。“他可能认为自己在帮你还有......我们为什么要保护那个摧毁你消失柜的巫师？”他叫道。“说真的，为什么？”

“你应该知道这个问题的答案：我们必须遵守保密法。”

“但不是这样！不该是、不是这样的——”

哈利气得想拉扯自己的头发，他大叫一声。最后选择了猛击墙壁。

然后疼得发出嘶嘶声。

“墙获胜，”埃文斯先生评价道。

哈利突然感到非常疲倦。“不应该是这样的，”他喃喃地说。

这项保密法旨在保护巫师免受麻瓜的伤害，因为麻瓜如果知道魔法是真的，他们会试图利用或伤害他们。它不应该是那些制造麻烦的巫师一个逃避法律制裁的手段。

埃文斯先生叹了口气。“如果诚实的说，两个不同世界该生活在同一个地方的想法本质就是有缺陷的。所以像这样的情况当然会不时出现。问题是：你会为了一个恶霸的恶行牺牲保密法带来的所有好处吗？你会为了几个没有人真正关心的人而违背共同利益吗？像我这样的魔术师和你这样的巫术所保守的秘密，无论付出什么代价，都必须加以保守。”

哈利上床睡觉时还在反复思考这些话。

哈利得依据保密法令来衡量他们的处境，这个想法令人难以接受。以共同利益的名义让好人受到坏人的骚扰恐吓，这种想法让他厌恶。但事实上，哈利要去宽恕他的行为，阻止一个试图帮助他们的人，这使情况变得更糟。

与此同时，保密条例也必须得到坚守。如果麻瓜们发现巫师的存在，他们的问题就不是一个破橱柜和一个格林格拉斯这样的混蛋。他们不能冒这个险。

但是如果两个选择都很糟糕，那么哈利应该选择哪一个呢？

哈利彻夜辗转反侧，想找出正确的答案，他想知道以他那个时代某个普通人的名义，是否会为哈利和他的朋友们目睹的所有不公做什么。

* * *

格兰杰探长第二天没有来剧院。

“嗯，他确实有工作，”当哈利指出这一点时，埃文斯先生说。“我们说话这会儿，那位好警官可能正在找某个小偷呢。要么是这样，要么是他决定放弃。”

哈利对此表示怀疑，如果这个人有一点点像他的朋友，他就绝不会放弃。

埃文斯先生叹了口气。“是的，我也不期待，但是，你知道，一个人可以有些梦想。快点，明天晚上要把消失柜准备好。”

这方面哈利和埃文斯先生所需要做的就是做一些调整，以确保柜子在这个重要的日子里能够很好的运作。

当埃文斯先生宣布消失柜完工时，哈利忍不住咧嘴大笑。哈利自豪的看着他们的消失柜。

也许这只是他脑子里的幻觉，但现在看来，这个消失柜散发着某种光晕，似乎除了木头和钉子之外，还蕴含着别的什么。

“这是个好兆头，”魔术师评论道。“如果你相信它会成功，那么它肯定能成功。如果事实确实如此，我不会太惊讶：当一个人全心全意地投入某件事情时，他总是会在上面留下自己的一部分，有可能某种潜在魔法渗透进了木头。”

哈利琢磨了一会，“这不是很麻烦吗？我是说，如果我用了魔法——”

“我严重怀疑是否有人会费心去关注这种程度的魔法。它只是一个印记，一个回声。因为这种事谴责你，就像责怪行人留下脚印一样。不，这只会给观众一个印象，那就是其中蕴含更多的未知，尽管他们永远不知道为什么。好了，我们已经回到正轨上了，得去准备明天的演出了。”

哈利点点头，在晚上剩下的时间里帮忙排练。当他认识的那个女人走进橱柜，结果却消失得无影无踪时，哈利忍不住咧嘴笑了起来，当他发现格林格拉斯并没有把这份快乐夺走时，他的血管里充满了一种报复性的愉悦感。

“我必须承认我有点担心，”等她再次出现，这位同伴告诉他们。“但我很希望这是错误的。希望这一个柜子不会和另一个有着一样的命运。”

哈利的笑容止住了。“什么？”

女人转过身来。“哦，对不起，我不该那么说的。我知道没有理由相信我们会像上周那样再发生一起事故，但是——”

当这个女人开始告诉魔术师她一直有点迷信，觉得在那场意外的火灾中看到了一些可怕预兆时，哈利终于意识到了一些近乎可怕的事，就是上周攻击他的那个巫师明晚可能会回来，再次毁掉他们所建造的一切。

他可能会回来，哈利别无选择，只能眼睁睁地看着他烧掉他的柜子。

* * *

运气好的话，布鲁图斯·格林格拉斯明天回来的几率接近100%。

巫师毁掉橱柜的原因之一肯定是为了阻止埃文斯先生的表演。回来确认计划是否成功是很自然的。

哈利诅咒着自己。

这是显而易见的。哈利很久以前就应该意识到这点。但是他太专注于确保格兰杰检查员不会发现魔法，所以完全忽略了房间里的大象。

明天晚上，哈利和埃文斯先生又要见傲罗。就像上次一样，哈利不能使用魔法和保护自己。

“我得谢谢你，”埃文斯先生在回家的路上说，“你的帮助真是有用了。”

哈利转向那个人。“这是我起码该做的。我是说，你让我住在了你家。”

“尽管如此，你在本该属于你的假期里去努力工作。我想你应该知道，我对此很感激。”

哈利忍不住有些感动。“谢谢你，先生。”

“我认为你应该得到一些应得的休息。我和摩金女士谈过了，她同意我的看法。所以她好心地让我告诉你，你明天不用去上班。”

哈利猛地转过头，“什么？”

“你可以休息一整天。所以你可以去做你这个年龄的巫师喜欢做的任何事，如果你愿意的话，可以去见你的朋友。”

哈利困惑地摇了摇头。“但是明天的演出——”

“哦，别担心。需要的工作已经做完了，剩下的就交给我吧。”

“但是——”

“请让我坚持，明天别来剧院了。”

当然，哈利麻木地意识到，如果他在十分钟之前才想到那个傲罗会来在那里，那么这个人肯定不会像哈利一样瞎。事实上，他很可能早就知道这一点了。

哈利想抗议，想大叫着自己不会在他必须面对巫师的时候袖手旁观。

但是就在哈利准备开口的时候，一个丑陋的想法浮现在脑海。

你只会成为一个累赘。

哈利不被允许使用魔法。但即使他不用魔法，傲罗也会毫不犹豫地使用他的魔杖。哈利身上有踪丝，所以明晚他要是在剧院里，肯定会被学校开除的。哈利不能被开除。

不，哈利什么也做不了。他别无选择，只能让埃文斯先生独自面对，他们所做的一切都将化为乌有。

那人打开了大楼的门，“你先请。”

哈利木然地看着他前面的那个人。

就在前一天，他被告知这是预料之中的发展。这是为了保护保密法而必须付出的代价。有人告诉他，共同利益必须考虑在内。

但是哈利真的能做到这一点吗？他真的能袖手旁观，任其发展吗？

这真的是正确的选择吗？

“哈利？”

哈利听到自己的名字吓了一跳，他有些怀疑地看着绿眼人。

那个男人似乎注意到了自己的失言。“对不起，我不该——”

“不，不，没关系。我不介意。”他用力地摇了摇头。“我只是......我只是在想，我可以去参观下麻瓜的伦敦晚上是什么样。”

男人皱起眉，最后笑了笑。“你想去酒吧，是吗？”

“是的。”

那人笑着把钥匙递给他。“不要回来得太晚，也不要呆太久，好吗？如果你这么做了，玛姬会扑向你发火的。告诉你，她会很可怕。”

幸亏哈利没打算喝酒。

* * *

新警察局的一个特点就是从来没有关过门。罪犯们晚上很少睡觉，当哈利进入大楼说他需要和格兰杰检察官谈话时，没有人提现在的时间。

当哈利来到格兰杰检查员办公室的门前时，门那边的喊叫声清楚地表明里面不只一个人。

“我昨天就告诉过你别管他！”一个深沉的男声吼道。

“但是——”

“你知道你把整个部门都卷进来了吗，格兰杰？”

“但是——”

“告诉你，卡迈克尔夫人没考虑起诉真是个奇迹！你到底在想什么？”

“凶器上有她的指纹！”格兰杰探长绝望的声音大叫。

“哦，你和你的指纹！你真的认为它们有什么价值吗？”

“他们发挥了关键作用，证明弗朗西斯卡·罗哈斯是有罪的，而且——”

“那是在阿根廷！你真的相信任何一个稍微有点理智的人会接受这种荒谬的想法吗？这些所谓的指纹是独一无二的？成熟点吧，格兰杰！这是真实的世界，我们不在你喜欢读的那些愚蠢的故事书里！”

门后的那个人不停地大喊大叫，大声辱骂着格兰杰警官。这个男人的辩解声越来越弱，直到哈利什么也听不见。

“你最好不要再做那样的事情了，听到了吗？”那个声音终于发出了嘶嘶的低吼。“再越界一次，你就会被解雇。”

门突然打开了，一个穿制服的矮胖男人摔着门出去了，胡子攒动着喃喃地说了几句脏话。

哈利望着那个人的办公室，格兰杰探长的脑袋耷拉着，全身上下都在叫喊着失败。

甚至连他的胡子看起来都很下垂。

“哦，是你，”他看到哈利时，用死气沉沉的声音说。他揉了揉鼻子，深深地吸了一口气。“你能给我一分钟吗？我还有点事要做，还有、还有——”

哈利不安地看着那个看起来快要落泪的男人。

“你早就知道了，不是吗？”哈利轻声地说。

“知道什么？”

格兰杰警官知道布鲁图斯·格林格拉斯会回来。哈利花了这么长时间才弄明白，但警官一定是在看到消失柜被烧毁的那一刻就意识到这点的。

他不仅仅是出于好奇而骚扰他们——格兰杰探长知道他们可能有危险，时间可能会对他不利。

“你想知道什么？”

那人眨了眨眼睛，好像他听不懂哈利刚才说的话。

最后他疲惫地小声说：“那个消失柜有什么特别的？”

哈利愣了了一下。

“我的意思是，想一想，那个人有很多选择来伤害埃文斯先生。他可以毁掉他房间里的任何东西，那为什么要去一个上锁的储藏室呢？为什么要保证它什么都不会留下？为什么要如此大费周章地摧毁普通的柜子呢？”

哈利痛苦地闭上了眼睛。“你认为消失柜里藏着某种秘密。”

他自嘲的轻笑。“好吧，可能那个纵火犯认为魔法是真的，他必须不惜一切代价摧毁它。”

哈利也笑了。

这是挺奇怪的。消失柜已经被摧毁了，它实际上已经消失了，然而正是由于它的破坏，保密法受到了威胁。它的存在本身并不是对保密法的威胁，而当傲罗试图隐藏巫师世界的证据时，罗伯特·格兰杰获得了不可否认的证据，证明他们都在向他隐藏一个秘密。

“好吧，很遗憾地告诉你，你是对的：那只是一个底部有暗道的柜子。”

那人突然抬起头，呆呆地看着他。

哈利咬了咬嘴唇。

他知道那是多么疯狂。这就像把书扔出窗外，然后没有拿扫帚就从楼顶跳下去，没有任何保证有人去救他。

但把人划分为巫师和非巫师本质上就存在缺陷。这个规定告诉哈利，他应该支持像布鲁图斯这样的人，并且把像格兰杰探长这样的正派人士当作真正的威胁来对待。

“你在说什么？”

哈利想了想接下来要说的话。“夏洛克·福尔摩斯关于不可能和不可能是怎么说的？”

答案很快就出来了，对方似乎将它铭记在心。“一旦你排除了不可能，剩下的无论多么不可思议，都一定是真相。”停顿了一下，然后语气古怪地问道：“怎么了？”

这是一次信念的飞跃。但同样，它并不像看起来那么困难。

因为，今天，哈利知道赫敏从那个男人那里继承的不仅仅是他的专横跋扈和蓬乱的头发。

“也许你过早地排除了一些你认为不可能的东西，因为那实在是太不可思议了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注：
> 
> 共同利益：0


	31. 演出必须继续（5）

要说服格兰杰警官魔法是真实存在的可不容易。

这不该让人惊讶。像他的后代一样，罗伯特·格兰杰对世界应该是什么样的有着固定思维，接受魔法真实存在就像赫敏承认占卜可能不只是一个巨大的骗局一样。

尽管如此，为了让这个男人能对付那个骚扰埃文斯的巫师，他必须知道他即将面对什么。这意味着哈利必须彻底打破保密条例，这是比兼职魔术师或者只对麻瓜下咒来让大家摆脱困境更加严重的罪行。

格兰杰探长紧张地用手捋了捋头发。“你必须明白这一切听起来有多疯狂，对吧？”哈利解释完情况后，他激动地说。“我相信你是在开玩笑，你只是想看看我有多容易上当。我应该——我不该这么想——这太疯狂了。”

“那你为什么还在这里？”

一阵湿漉漉的鼻息声。“也许我也有点疯了。而且——”

“什么？”

那人闭上眼睛，深吸了几口气。“好吧，我必须听，不是吗？”哈利皱了皱眉头，但警官没有说完。“如果你认为你的家人有危险，我就必须听你的。我对‘魔法是真实的’的观点的看法，以及你想象这种事情的心智，都是无关紧要的。”

哈利不知道该说些什么。

年长的人慢慢地从烟盒里取出一支香烟。“如果我没有理解错的话，埃文斯先生完全相信我们旁边存在一个真实的魔法世界，这个人激怒了一些想要保守这个秘密的人。到目前为止，我说的对吗？”看到哈利点头，他继续说，“但你刚才亲口告诉我，消失柜和其他橱柜一样，都只是普通的柜子。那么，这些人为什么要担心呢？”

“呃，问题是：他们不知道它不是普通的柜子。”

那人在找打火机，忍不住哼了声。“他们结论下的太快了，不是吗？但话又说回来，对于那些心胸狭窄的人来说，任何东西都可能是巫术。”

然后他停顿了一下，皱起了眉头，似乎在思考一些重要的东西。

“魔法是真实存在的，”哈利坚持道。看到那个男人有些吃惊，“我知道这听起来很疯狂。相信我，我也经历过这些，但你需要理解这些人能做什么。上次你面对那个人的时候，你什么也做不了，他抹去了你的记忆。如果你不——”

“他怎么？”

“是你来找我的，”哈利开始解释。“我自己也不记得了，但我肯定就是这么回事。你来找我是因为你见过那个人并且发现他很可疑。你可能感到一丝不安，你一定问我是否认识这个人，然后我们去了埃文斯先生的房间。看到事情越来越糟，你试图干预，但他却攻击你。”看到那个男人表情怪异，他问：“你觉得发生了什么？”

“我、我不知道。我以为是有人从后面袭击了我然后用氯仿麻醉了我。的确，这和小说里描写的效果不一样，但我没有受伤，所以肯定是它，对不对？即使没有已知的药物可以使一个正常体格的人失去行为能力，抹去他一个小时的记忆而没有丝毫的副作用。”

当这个男人终于点燃了他的香烟时，他的手在颤抖。

“而、而且也没有已知的物质可以如此迅速地烧毁这么大的家具，除了灰烬什么也没留下，怎么可能呢？这一切是怎么发生的，你们到底陷入了什么样的混乱？”

哈利痛苦地闭上了眼睛。他要告诉这个男人多少遍？魔法是真的。

格兰杰探长突然掏了掏他的口袋。哈利还没来得及问他在干什么，那人就取出一把银色的小钥匙，插在抽屉的钥匙孔上。他一打开抽屉，就拿出一把削笔刀，然后突然关上抽屉并锁起来。最后，他用颤抖的手打开削笔刀，把刀片插进锁里。

抽屉打开了，漏出的令人窒息的噪音使哈利缩了一下身子。

“哦，上帝，这是真的。”他面色苍白，颤抖地把小刀放回口袋里。“这确实是真的。这是真的。完全——”

格兰杰警官完全失去理智了。

* * *

第二天早上，埃文斯太太小心地看着他，慢慢地交叉双臂在胸前。“好吧，现在发生什么事了？你做了什么？”

哈利对着茶杯哭了起来。

当格兰杰探长被强行带走时，警察局的人告诉他，这个人有过度劳累的坏习惯。他们还向他保证，只要好好休息一下，他肯定会好起来的。

但是，如果伦敦警察厅的人认为这是他处理的最后一个案子，而且警长还抗议着反对这个案子，那么哈利知道，他是那个最终导致这个男人精疲力尽并最终疯了的人。

哈利看着他的空茶杯，发现茶叶已经变成了蝴蝶的形状。哈利想起那只时不时在他周围飞来飞去的蝴蝶，莫名其妙地想，他是不是已经把这个人永远地从理智的世界中抹去了，他的朋友在他刚做出了这件事之后还会出生吗。为什么这种事总是发生在他身上？为什么他总是做出错误的选择？为什么这该死的总是发生在他身上？

“我是个失败者。”

那女人翻了翻白眼。

“我以为、我以为我在做正确的事情，但是我失败了，现在更糟糕了——”

“相信我，”她干巴巴地打断道，“我一生中见过很多失败。你知道那些人都有什么共同点吗？不是他们都在某件事上失败了，而是因为他们喜欢自怜自艾，甚至不愿动一根手指来摆脱困境。你真的打算这么做吗？悲伤地看着茶杯，直到问题自己神奇地解决了？”停顿一下。“你的问题能奇迹般地自行解决吗？”

哈利痛苦地摇了摇头。

“那么，你别无选择，只能通过正常的方式修复它们。”

“是什么？”

“你要为此而努力。”

哈利看着茶杯里的蝴蝶叹了口气，“我不确定我能不能做到。”

“这不是不去努力的理由。”

哈利叹了口气，疲惫地点了点头。“好吧，对不起。”

“我刚才说了什么让你感到抱歉？”

哈利忍不住微微一笑。“抱歉。我的意思是——我要看看我能做些什么。”当他终于站起来时，那个女人拿起了他的茶杯。“你要我帮你洗碗吗？”

那个女人挥舞着手，好像在说‘快滚出去’。“别拖延了。”

“好了，对不——我要走了。”

哈利终于离开了埃文斯家，他叹了口气。

光是说解决问题很容易，但他真的不知道他能做些什么。如果哈利不能使用魔法阻止这个傲罗，他又能做什么呢？在巫师界里找到那个男人并威胁他停止这一切？

虽然哈利不喜欢，但这个想法如此诱人。

这并不难，他想。如果这个人真的是傲罗，那么他一定在魔法部，踪丝在那一定不会有反应，这表示哈利——

有人抓住了他的衣领。

哈利还没来得及为这该死的危机大叫，那人就把他拖进了一条黑暗的小巷里。

“你得好好解释一下，”那人沙哑地说。

有那么一会儿，哈利没有认出那个穿着廉价麻瓜衣服的男人，但最后他看见了那个男人浓密的小胡子，哈利深深地吸了一口气，“你是怎么出来的？”

“抱歉让你失望了，我没有被送到精神病院，”那个男人干巴巴地回答。“我只是被告知躺在床上休息。这是医生的嘱咐。但如果我知道了真相，我怎么能够安心下来？”

就在这时，哈利注意到了那个男人憔悴的脸，他意识到那个男人根本没有睡觉，不由得皱眉。“对不起。”

“对不起？”他低声笑了起来。“你来到我的办公室，告诉我该死的魔法真实存在，让我不得不经历类似哥白尼革命的冲击，而你还有脸说‘对不起’？”

看到哈利无话可说，他摇摇头，开始寻找他的烟盒。他一点燃香烟，就叹了口气。“想想看，我一直把那些相信这些阴谋论的人当作容易受骗的白痴。但是你怎么可能保守住这样的秘密呢？魔法？”看到哈利满脸的歉意，他叹了口气。“当然，那是魔术。但为什么呢？为什么魔法的存在会是一个秘密？这完全不合逻辑。”

“嗯，我不太了解魔法史——”听到这些话，男人转了转眼睛，“——但主要，巫师和麻瓜，非魔法的人之间有很多冲突，在十七世纪，人们认为巫师和麻瓜分开生活会更好。”

“冲突？”

“烧死女巫之类的。”

那人心不在焉地点点头。“至少这部分是有道理的。你们成功地没有被发现，但我又知道了些什么？”他苦笑起来。“我到底发现了什么？”

哈利皱了皱眉头，“你——我肯定你知道的比一般人都多。”

麻瓜哼了一声。

“我是认真的，”哈利坚持道。“世界——世界没有改变。你、你只是从另一个角度看问题。这一切都是感知的问题。”

那人麻木地点点头。“是的，非常正确。但是我们生活的世界不就是这样吗？感知？我们必须依靠我们的感官来判断它们是多么的不完美。我们只不过是自己感官的囚徒，被迫呆在洞穴里，试图从阴影中找到意义，以便发现所谓的真理。”

哈利愣住了。

“不过，在昨天之前，我至少可以安慰自己，至少我是真实的。Cogito ergo sum*。我思故我在。但如果这都是虚假的，为什么我会这种错误的认识呢？如果对方都可以抹去我的记忆，难道他就不能造出虚假的记忆吗，这样我就不会知道更多，我怎么知道我自己的记忆是真实的？我怎么知道我是真实的？”

当哈利意识到这个人陷入的存在感危机有多深时，他不禁皱眉。“有些事魔法是做不到的，”他试着说。“没有东西能创造黄金，没有人能永生或创造生命，你也不能创造爱。宇宙中有规则，即使是魔法也无法打破。你只是、你只是不了解。”

男人沉默了很长时间，最后叹了口气，“我又回到原点了，是吗？”

“不完全是。我的意思是，你现在知道魔法是真实存在的。所以你比以前懂得更多。”

那人给了他一个干干的笑，“我想是的。”

深吸了一口，那个男人吐出一大团烟雾。

“尽管如此，我恐怕还是不明白你想让我做什么。如果有魔法师——”

“巫师。”

“如果有巫师想伤害帕特里克·埃文斯，我不知道我能做什么去有效地阻止他。”

哈利僵住了。是的，没错，一个小小的检查官能对傲罗做什么呢？一个麻瓜怎么对付巫师世界的精英呢？

他很容易就忘记了这个事实。当他得知这个男人是赫敏的亲戚时，他很快就相信这个男人会像他的后代一样找到某种方法来解决这个大麻烦，如果赫敏在这里，如果罗恩在这里，哈利不会觉得自己快要溺毙了。如果他的朋友在这里，也许他可以自欺欺人地认为他可以做到。

那人看着他叹了口气。“好吧，好吧。我会掉进兔子洞*的。”看到哈利困惑的表情，他耸了耸肩。“如果你准备打破这个魔法世界的一些非常重要的法则，你一定非常担心埃文斯先生，我不认为这种担心是没有必要的。我可能不知道自己在反抗什么，但这并不表示我不能学习，看看自己能做些什么。”

哈利震惊地张开了嘴。他急忙摇了摇头，语无伦次地说：“你、你是个麻瓜。你为什、为什么要帮——”

格兰杰检查员看着他，好像他是地球上最愚笨的人。

“我为什么要帮你？因为这是我的工作。”

* * *

把罗伯特·格兰杰带到破釜酒吧，又违反了一条法律，这可真是离奇。

但是哈利已经走到这一步了。再违法一条法规又怎么样呢？他做出了自己的选择，那个头发浓密的男人是对的：他们必须进入兔子洞，哈利必须向他展示魔法的力量。

“让我猜猜，”当他们走进酒吧时，麻瓜说，“有一条秘密通道通往那个魔法世界。”

“正确。”两人一到后院，哈利就开始在口袋里搜寻。

这个男人哼了一声，用手指轻轻敲了敲砖头，任何想进入对角巷的巫师都要敲这块砖头。“现在你要用魔杖来敲那块砖头。”

哈利停顿了一下。“你为什么这么说？”他谨慎地问道。“为什么是那块砖？”

“砖头上的痕迹。看上去有人用一个又长又细的物体反复敲击它。”他干干的笑了笑，然后移开了手。“但是我又知道什么呢？这并不能说明一切都合乎逻辑。”

当砖块消失，形成一个大拱门时，那人突然的停下了动作，拱门的另一边有许多人穿着色彩斑斓的长袍，走在一条看起来像街道的地方。”

哈利把魔杖放回口袋里，“也许你知道的比你想象的要多。”

麻瓜颤抖着伸手去拿他的烟盒。

* * *

“好吧，我有几个问题要问，”罗伯特·格兰杰抽完另一支烟后安抚了他的神经，他问道：“我有很多问题。”

哈利撇了撇嘴，“我相信你会的。”

果不其然，那个男人开始用问题轰炸他，哈利一边寻找一个安静的地方，一边不得不当场回答。

是的，上帝保佑，这是一根魔杖。是的，他需要它来变魔术。不，没有它他不知道怎么使用魔法。是的，他认为无杖魔法是有可能的，但是他从来没有见过任何人真正使用它，除了邓布利多教授，但是邓布利多教授基本不算正常人。是的，独角兽是真实的。还有龙和小矮仙。

很快，一连串的问题变得越来越专业，哈利觉得他正在经历另一场考试，以此来证明他是否记住了他的功课。而且，就像每次赫敏这样做的时候一样，哈利不能回答“我不知道”。

“你怎么会不知道呢？”哈利又一次回答不出他的问题，他朋友的祖先大叫起来。“如果我是你，必须学习魔法，我要做的第一件事就是把所有东西都读——”

“我知道！”哈利恼怒地打断了她。“相信我，我知道。我甚至比任何人都更了解你在学校会是什么样的学生。但这里不是学校，我当然也不需要你——”

“我从没上过学。”

哈利的思绪突然停了下来。有那么一会儿，哈利什么也没做，只能怔怔地盯着这个似乎在宣称地球是平的人。

年长的男人转头看向别处。

这是维多利亚时代的英格兰，他麻木地意识到，这是维多利亚时代的英格兰，只有富家子弟才能上学，穷孩子必须工作。虽然巫师世界似乎没有什么变化，但哈利似乎已经忘记了麻瓜世界对于一个二十世纪后期的人来说是多么陌生，以及麻瓜世界有多少不平。

“对不起。”

那个人没有接受道歉。他只是靠在建筑物上，看着路过的巫师们，神情莫测。

“这很滑稽，”他最后说。“自从我学会了阅读，我就竭尽所能地学习。我试图理解这个世界是如何运作的，我相信自己已经掌握了基本知识，但现在我意识到我一无所知，我所学的一切很可能都是错误的。”他苦笑着说。“我甚至不知道我为什么还要努力去了解一切。”

哈利皱了皱眉头。

他有话要说。他想说些什么，但他不知道是什么。这种问题超出了他的能力范围，他怀疑自己说的任何话都无法触及那个人的内心。但同样，哈利知道他需要做点什么。

“你发现了埃文斯先生的把戏是怎么回事，”哈利试着说。“我没有，烧掉柜子的那个人也没有，这里的人也没有。这肯定有些意义，不是吗？”

男人难以置信地哼了一声。“任何人都可能发现这一点。他们没有这么做的唯一原因是没有在意，没有去尝试。”

哈利明白了，“但是你有，你在乎。”

哈利会说这个人可能太在意了。但是在这样一个世界里，每个人都会在不公面前别过头说他们无能为力，也许有点过于关心总比什么都不关心要好。

“我有一个朋友，”他开口。“她非常聪明，而且比我更擅长魔术。我另一个朋友甚至称她为“同龄人中最聪明的女巫”，她做了很多令人称奇的事。她......她甚至在十三岁的时候就自己解开了一个千年之谜。”

“你说一千年？”那人过了一会儿说。

哈利点点头。“但是当我说她是一个比我更好的女巫时，你知道她对我说了什么吗？她说还有比书本和聪明更重要的东西。有些事情比我们在学校学到的东西更重要，比我们试图学到的那些琐事更宝贵。比如友谊和勇气。我肯定她会说‘关心’和其他两个一样重要。这比‘知道’更重要。”

也许哈利·波特说的任何话都不能动摇罗伯特·格兰杰的心情。但是如果哈利波特找不到合适的词，也许赫敏·格兰杰可以。也许罗伯特·格兰杰唯一能听到的只有他的曾孙女的话。

一开始，这个人只是一言不发。慢慢地，一丝微笑浮现在他的脸上，他轻轻地笑了。“好吧，我很可悲。在我本该帮助你的时候却被纵容和关照。我既可悲又愚蠢。我很笨，而你的朋友很聪明。我希望你明白，有她这样的朋友是多么幸运。”

哈利咧嘴一笑，“我知道。”

他看着街上的人们，猛地点点头，好像已经做出了决定。“那好吧。我想我们该离开这个陌生的世界了。”看着哈利，他解释了一下。“我知道了我需要了解的内容。没必要在那些毫无用处的事情上浪费更多的时间了。”

听了这些，哈利后退几步，“毫无用处？但是，那个傲罗，而且——”

“那又怎样？”看到哈利结结巴巴，他愉快地摇了摇头。“我理解你的担心，波特先生，你说巫师可能很危险，我并不怀疑。虽然我承认在此之前我还没有和巫师打交道过，但我可以向你保证，我和许多想制造麻烦的危险人物相处过。”

* * *

当格兰杰警官叫他回到埃文斯的公寓时，哈利忍不住抗议起来。

那个年长的人扬起了一条眉。“你不是亲口告诉过我，你因为‘踪丝’不能去剧院吗？”

哈利不情愿地点了点头。“但是如果他——”

“如果他使用暴力，攻击我或埃文斯先生，我肯定不希望一个平民在交火中受伤。”看着哈利，他神色温和。“一切都会好起来的，”他向他保证。“我知道这很难做到，但你必须相信我。”

哈利看了看那个人，叹了口气。“我会的，”他咕哝着。

“这就是我的全部要求。”男人停顿了一下。“好吧，也许我还想问你另一件事。”

哈利忍不住微笑。“你想知道什么，先生？”

“你和埃文斯先生是什么关系？”

哈利很惊讶。

“自从你来了以后，我一直在想，你是他的侄子，同父异母的兄弟姐妹，还是表亲？或者你们的关系更远一些。问题是，我在民事记录上没有找到任何关于你的资料，我得到的只有埃文斯先生的结婚证。我想这是可以理解的，但是我.......我可以知道你们两个关系吗？”

“我、我们没有血缘关系。”看到这个男人怀疑的表情，他坚持说，“我在学校遇到他，因为我假期没地方住，他好心地让我留下了。”

“你是在学校认识他的。”看到他点头，他继续说，“他只是让你呆在他家里。他、他怎么知道你需要找个地方住？”

“嗯、呃，他在国王十字车站附近拿东西的时候，看见我有点儿......在车站不知所措，所以他......”

那人疑惑地看了会他。“我想你们两个关系有多近并不重要，”他最终说道。“兄弟姐妹、年龄差很大的堂兄弟，或者完全不是一个血统......在组成一个家庭上，不需要什么等级制度和规则。”那人拿起手表看了看时间。“好吧，时间不早了。在去剧院之前我需要绕一点路，所以我现在该走了。下次见。”

哈利呆呆地看着对方的背影，不知道是什么让他产生了这样的想法：他和埃文斯先生可能是一家人。

他们看起来不太像，他一边回家一边想。如果说他们有什么共同点的话，那就是他们都有绿色的眼睛，尽管这种颜色并不常见，但这不意味着两个绿眼睛的人一定有血缘关系。

但是这个男人被证明一直是对的，他从来没有错过。所以是如何呢？他看到了什么哈利没注意到的东西？

哈利刚敲完门，埃文斯家的门就突然打开了。

埃文斯太太高高的发髻似乎很久没理过，脸上散有几缕黑发，很明显这个女人很焦虑。

“发生了什么事？”

“我丈夫忘了带怀表。”

哈利退了几步，惊讶地发现一个看似微不足道的事情竟能使她如此心烦意乱。“所以呢？”

“你不明白！”她像笼子里的狮子一样踱来踱去，开始咆哮：“帕特里克从来不会忘记他的表！这、这是他父亲的，所以他从来没有放开过，他、他现在应该已经注意到了，他会回来拿的，所以，所以，为什么不在上班前拿走呢？我正准备去剧院给他的时候你回来了。你是来帮他拿的吗？不，不，他不会那么做的。他宁愿自己来拿——你现在为什么没和我丈夫在一起？”她终于指责道。

在看到那个人无数次检查这表后，哈利看着表，突然有一种不祥的预感。“你说这是他父亲的。他是个钟表匠，对吧？”

“是、是的，他为大客户制作魔法表。”

他手里拿着那块紧闭的银表，问道：“那么，这块表有没有可能是被施了魔法呢？”

她吸着鼻子。“是的。我从来没有打开它，所以我不知道它是干什么的，但是我知道他总是在交涉时或者担心的时候查看它。那他为什么不回来拿？他为什么——”

哈利打开了表。看着表盘，第一眼让他感到奇怪的是里面许多不同颜色和尺寸的指针。他注意到的第二件事就是那些逆时针转动的行星。

在他的肩膀后面，埃文斯太太不可思议地叹了一声。“你真的可以用这个读时间？”

“我、我想可以的。”

哈利想起那个人有时会敲打晶片，就轻轻地戳了一下。指针和星星立刻消失了，取而代之的是一个更加传统的刻度盘。

“嗯，这样好多了。”

只是秒针在向后移动。它不是一个时钟，它是一个倒计时计时器。但它在倒数什么呢？

然后哈利终于看到了刻度盘中央的图像。他立即冲出了公寓，能跑多快就跑多快。

他可能不知道这东西是怎么工作的，但他不会误解这个头骨代表什么。

* * *

过了一段时间，在黑暗的剧院里，一个人在帘子后面查看着柜子。

他把手放在紧闭的门上，沉思了好长时间。最后，他放下手，叹了口气，然后去拿手推车。

他正要拿起柜子放在上面，这时那件家具开始吱吱叫起来。

他叹了口气，转过头去。“布鲁图斯，”他向身后的人打招呼，他的魔杖指着柜子的方向。

“帕特里克。”那人看了看柜子。“你知道吗，我可以发誓，我在你的柜子施加的诅咒足以毁掉它的。所以你可以想象当我今晚看到你用柜子的时候我有多惊讶，似乎无论我做了什么都不足以阻止——你怎么说来着？啊，是的，你今晚的演出。”

“那么，让我向你保证：你的魔法一如既往的有用，这个柜子并不是你摧毁的那个。”

那人得意的笑了一下。“你真的认为这个不会有同样的命运吗？觉得我不可能在你站在舞台上，大家都看着你的时候毁了它？即使是这种时候，你也一直都很乐观，但你必须意识到，一遍又一遍地做同一件事，还期望得到不同的结果，这纯粹是愚蠢。”

“相信我，我知道。我知道，我认为是时候做点什么了。”

那傲罗慢慢地点点头。“这就是为什么你想和我谈话。我想我可以迁就你一下。你想干什么？”

“我认为我们不应该在这里谈论这个。虽然我已经要求员工提前离开，但谁知道会发生什么。”

“很好。”男人挥动魔杖，柜子顺从地跟着他。看到麻瓜扬起了眉毛，他解释道。“我等会要把它毁掉，我不想在这个......麻瓜的地方花费过多时间。最好在别的地方销毁它，你不觉得吗？在一个没有人知道会发生什么的地方。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注：
> 
> 所以，我告诉过你们中的一些人，“演出必须继续”应该会在这里结束，我真的尽了一切努力在第31章结束它，问题是，格兰杰探长陷入了一场存在危机，让这一章变得太长了，语调变化也太多了。这也没有帮助我将一些信息转述好，我感觉这一章’东西太多了’。我向你发誓，我不想悬而不决的结束。但我可以保证，我在第32章进步了很多，所以我应该会比平时更早发布。
> 
> 一个小小的声音：下一篇不会持续这么久。
> 
> ——————————————————————
> 
> 翻译注释：
> 
> Cogito ergo sum*：我思故我在，拉丁文。
> 
> “我唯一可以确定的事就是我自己思想的存在,因为当我怀疑其他时，我无法同时怀疑我本身的思想”。比较权威的一种解释是：“我无法否认自己的存在，因为当我否认、怀疑时，我就已经存在！”因为我在思考在怀疑的时候，肯定有一个执行“思考”的“思考者”，这个作为主体的“我”是不容怀疑的，这个我并非广延的肉体的“我”，而是思维者的我。所以，否认自己的存在是自相矛盾的。
> 
> 这个命题是怎么成立的呢？笛卡尔指出：这既不是一个演绎推理也不是归纳的结果，而是一个“直观”的命题。
> 
> “我思故我在”可精炼地理解为：当我使用理性来思考的时候，我才真正获得了存在的价值。理性可破除习惯、迷信以及种种所谓的“已成观念”，让真正的思考渗透进自己的人生，那么，我的存在才有真正的意义。
> 
> 兔子洞*：来自爱丽丝梦游仙境，大家有兴趣可以看看原文，很棒的童话故事，


	32. 窗帘

哈利到达剧院时已经是晚上了。他紧紧地握着埃文斯先生的手表，看着埃文斯先生的死亡倒计时。

如果他理解的没错的话，离倒计时结束还有四十分钟，离埃文斯先生死去还有四十分钟。

他想知道，一块怀表怎么能预测到这种事情。如果说他在学习占卜的过程中学到了什么，那就是对第二点的预测应该是完全不可能的。包括一个人离死亡还有多久。这违背了他所学到的一切。然而，它就在这里。哈利手里拿着一个他几乎无法理解的东西，它告诉他死神还有多久才会来临。

他愤怒地想着，把表抓得更紧了。

秒针停了一会儿，突然向后退去，速度比以前更快，直到只剩下三十分钟。

哈利骂了一声，把魔法表放进了口袋。看到周围没有人，他手拿魔杖朝入口处走去。

当他拉开门把手的时候，他才意识到门没有锁。他们只有一把钥匙，而拥有钥匙的人不会犯这样的基础错误，所以很明显发生了什么。

他紧紧地抓住魔杖。哈利尽量不发出声音，打开门走进了黑暗的剧院。他左顾右盼，想看看是否有人朝他这边走来，想看清黑暗中的阴影，看看其中是否有布鲁图斯·格林格拉斯或格兰杰探长。

但是没有，整个剧院都是空的。

哈利颤抖地喘着气。

那个男人没有多少选择。要么是他在舞台上，把消失柜搬到储藏室，要么就是他在房间里。哈利犹豫了一会儿。最后，他去了魔术师的房间。

当他看到埃文斯先生房间的门底下透出光亮时，他的心怦怦直跳。

他走近那扇门，听到一个声音说：“我为什么要停下来呢？”

“哦，我不知道，”一个冷冷的声音回答道，“也许是你这个小把戏玩得够久了吧？”

是埃文斯先生。

“那件事不好笑，现在也是，布鲁图斯。你的那些小把戏，你给我下的咒，你对我说的那些话......从来都不好笑，我受够了。”

哈利低声咒骂着，想看看另一间屋子里发生了什么事。透过钥匙孔，他看到了立在那里的消失柜。

在房间的某个地方，他听到埃文斯先生说。“其他人很久以前就停下来了，你为什么不呢，布鲁图斯？为什么？你的生活到底出了什么问题，以至于你不得不跟踪我，还想摧毁我的生活？”

一声嘲笑传来：“不要以为你很重要。”

哈利想知道怎样做才能避免像上次那样的结局，或者让事情变得更糟。是的，这两个人看起来并不是要打架，但是要僵持多久？

在两个人谈论的时候，他在口袋里搜寻着，拿出那块表，打开了它。他用颤抖的手指拨弄着水晶，看着倒计时器。

显然，还有不到十分钟，事情就要发生转折。

他紧紧地握着他的冬青木魔杖，想着应该用什么咒语来有效阻止傲罗，同时又不危及埃文斯先生的安全。但无论他多么努力地寻找一个有效的方案，他就是找不到。上次的正面进攻并不奏效，很明显，正面进攻是不可能的。然而，哈利只是不知道他还能做些什么。哈利一无所有，来解决这个烂摊子的只有他一个人。

格兰杰探长在哪儿？那个人说在去剧院之前要绕个路，但是他现在应该已经到了吧？为什么在这么需要他的时候不出现呢？他们以前一直希望他离开，但为什么偏偏是现在？

他看到的那个消失柜突然被一个黑发男人的身影挡住了。

“一直是你的问题，帕特里克。”身影说：“即使在我们还是孩子的时候，你也从来拎不清自己的位置。我是在帮你，真的。”

埃文斯先生的回答是：“有劳了，真的。”

“好吧，你不会真的以为你和我们一样吧？小哑炮，想去愚弄正统的巫师，让他们相信你也能施法。再看看你现在：还在玩巫师游戏，假装你可以施魔法，而实际上你什么都没做，这只是一场闹剧。”

“闹剧？”自从哈利认识埃文斯先生以来，这个人第一次提高了嗓门。

“魔术不是用来逗麻瓜开心的把戏！”布鲁图斯·格林格拉斯吐出了最后一个词，仿佛那什么是令人作呕的东西。“这不是、魔法不是为了容易上当受骗的观众留下深刻印象，不是这么愚蠢的事！帕特里克，难道你看不出你给它带来的羞辱吗？”

“哦，是的，就是这样！”他叫道。“魔法应该用在这种事情上！让我告诉你：在我看来，你才是那个耍把戏的人！”

一阵嘶嘶的吸气。“你怎么敢！”

“噢，我敢！挥舞一根发光的棍子，有什么大不了！诅咒一个无法反抗的孩子，跟踪他，毁掉他生命中所有美好的东西......布鲁图斯，谁才是真正让魔法蒙羞的人？仅仅因为他可以，就把一个可怜的柜子点着了，谁才是那个可悲的人？”

哈利正要走进房间，这时他听到布鲁图斯·格林格拉斯深吸了一口气。“我敢肯定，你给我送来一只鸽子不是为了谈论我们的童年。那么，帕特里克，今晚我为什么会在这里呢？”

“哦，不管怎样你都会来的。”

即使像你这样乐观的人也应该知道我的答案是什么。那你到底想谈什么？”

有一会儿，哈利什么也没听见。最后是一阵嘶嘶的低吼。“你从哪儿听到的？”

“这重要吗？”埃文斯先生轻率地回答。“我明白了。如果你不希望它落入坏人之手——对不起，是正确的人——你应该开始听我的，按我说的做。”

“有人知道你知道......”

“你以为我是谁？当然不只是我知道这件事。所以，如果你有任何想法，要知道，我已经请求那个人，如果我出了什么事，就公开这个消息。”

声音停了一会儿。然后传来笑声。“你知道吗，作为一个骗子来说，你相当糟糕，帕特里克。你非常擅长误导和半真半假的话，但彻头彻尾的谎言？这就是你的不足之处。你没有把这件事告诉任何人吧？”

”我——我当然可以”

但是哈利感觉到那个男人的声音有点犹豫。

“不，你没有。”巫师唱着。“即使你可以信任的人，我也不认为你会让他们知道这些，这会让他们陷入危险。没人会保护你，帕特里克。从来没有，永远也没有。”

“再说一遍。”

当哈利打开门走进房间时，两个男人突然的转过头来，哈利的魔杖指着那个黑发男人。

翠绿色的眼睛惊恐地睁大了。“你在这儿干什么？”

“哦？”房间里的另一个巫师阴沉地笑了。“你是谁？”

“和他没关系，”埃文斯先生声音尖锐。

“我认为有关。拜托，帕特里克，这小孩想拯救世界。我想我们应该迁就他一会儿。你叫什么名字，孩子？”

哈利咬紧牙关说：“我不是孩子了。”

“你当然不是，你多大了？十四岁？十三岁？”

“我十六岁了。”

那人开始大笑时，哈利咬紧牙关。“所以你甚至还没到法定年龄。现在会躲在孩子后面了，帕特里克？接下来呢，麻瓜们？你记得你不被允许在校外使用魔法吧？还是你忘了这个事实？”

“我没有。”

除了他，一旦他们中任何人施了魔法，哈利就会被霍格沃茨开除。

“我给你一个机会，孩子。你安静地离开这个房间，什么都不会发生在你身上。我会对这明显违反保密条例的行为视而不见。”

“不。”

哈利还没来得及想起这个词，这个词就从他嘴里说出来了。但是想起他口袋里的手表，他知道没有别的答案了。如果哈利留下来，他就永远不能回霍格沃茨了，也许也回不了他的时代了。

但是如果他什么都不做就离开的话，这个男人会死去。

那人似乎吃了一惊。“你知道你在和谁打交道吗，孩子？”他仔细地看着他，皱起了眉头。“哦，我明白了。我想这个家族的人确实挺愚蠢。那好吧。”他举起魔杖。“随你的便。”

哈利正要施展他的缴械咒，突然有人站在他和傲罗之间。

是埃文斯先生。“你不可以伤害他，”他警告说。

巫师翻了翻眼睛。“真感人。但是你能做什么呢？行吧，我想这是一石二鸟。”他举起魔杖。“好的，如果你想这样结束的话，Sectu——”

一只手抓住了握着魔杖的手臂。

格林格拉斯僵住了，慢慢地把头转到身后。

在埃文斯先生的大叫中，格兰杰警官把格林格拉斯按在了墙上。

那是一瞬间的事，哈利什么也做不了，只能怔怔地看着这个不知从哪里冒出来的人。摇了摇头，他把魔杖指向那两个已经开始打斗的人。当意识到自己可能会诅咒错人后，他把魔杖装进了自己的口袋，左勾拳打在巫师的脸上，加入了战斗。

一声小小的爆炸声，三个人应声倒下，一根魔杖旋转着飞到空中，落到地板上，滚了出去。直到它碰到一双脚，它才结束了自己的旅程。

埃文斯先生呆呆地看了一会儿他脚下的东西。然后又看了看另外三个人，完全不敢相信眼前发生的事情。

当他最终发现魔杖的主人时，他阴沉地笑了笑，用脚踩碎了魔杖。

* * *

在那之后，照顾布鲁图斯·格林格拉斯就容易多了。

“你好，还记得我吗？”格兰杰警官问道，他终于给这个愤怒的巫师戴上了手铐。“你不记得也没关系，我也不记得你了。”

“你是怎么进来的？”埃文斯先生颤抖着问警察。

警官眼睛一直盯着巫师，手指着那个被打开的消失柜。

“但是我的眼睛从来没有离开过橱柜。自从节目结束后我就一直盯着它，你没有时间进去的。到底怎么做到的？”

麻瓜张开了嘴，好像要回答魔术师的问题。突然，他停了下来，好像在斟酌什么。

最后他回答：“魔法。”

“你怎么可以这样。”

在两个人在聊天时，哈利拿起了埃文斯先生的怀表。他打开水晶片，看着秒针向后移动。心跳了一下，然后注意到头骨被另一幅画取代，他终于放松了下来。

所以手表预测的不仅仅是死亡。

“还有，为什么哈利会和你在一起？”

“是的，这也是我想知道的。”

哈利平静下来，慢慢地转过头，看到两个人交叉着双臂，他缩了一下身子。

“我想我告诉过你把这件事交给我处理，”格兰杰探长沙哑地说。

“是的。只是、只是、埃文斯太太很担心，”他急促的说。

埃文斯先生歪着头说：“玛姬很担心吗？”

哈利连忙点点头，把表递给那个人。看到那个男人惊讶的表情，他解释说：“她说你永远不会丢下它，一定是哪里出了问题。当我打开它的时候.......”

那个男人什么也没说，他只是拿起表，面无表情的看着它。

“你想干什么？”格兰杰警官吃力地问道。“勒索这样的人？你在想什么？你应该知道这只会给你带来麻烦，他可能会让你彻底闭嘴。你想找死吗？”

埃文斯先生皱眉。“我没有......我知道这很危险，但我想，如果我正常发挥...”他叹息。“我知道这很愚蠢。我从来不擅长这种事，但我只是......我想如果我......”他又叹了口气。

“你知道我打开你的表时看到了什么吗？”哈利哑着声音说。

“我能猜到。但不，我不知道。”他转向哈利，露出一丝僵笑。“我特意不去看它。我今晚没有把它带来，因为我觉得如果带来了，我会临阵退缩。我从来没有想到玛吉会找到它，并担心我。”

格兰杰警官面露怀疑地看着他们，“这是一只魔法表，对吧？”

“是的。”

“对了。说到魔法工具......”他开始掏他的口袋。“你可以把这个拿回去。”

那是哈利的削笔刀。

当埃文斯先生问警察那把削笔刀有什么特别之处时，哈利正把这个东西放进口袋里。

”可以打开任何锁。我必须说，我在进入剧院，到达后台时，它帮了很大的忙。”声音停顿一下。“想想看，这也是入室行窃的完美工具。多么可怕的工具。我是不是......？”

“格林格拉斯怎么样？”哈利在麻瓜改变主意要回他的削笔刀之前问道。“他会怎么样？”

男人犹豫了一下。“好吧，我本想说他会跟我去警察局，但今天我休假，所以情况可能有点复杂。”

“而且很有可能在我们还没来得及说魁地奇*的时候，就有巫师把他弄出去了。”埃文斯先生最后说。

“然后呢？”哈利怀疑地问道，“我们就让他自由了？”

他们身后传来一声巨响，就像一辆麻瓜汽车逆火声。哈利转过身来，魔杖闪烁着光芒，一个穿着紫色长袍的人迎面走来。

魔杖另一端的巫师不为所动，“你应该放下魔杖，年轻人。”

他没有。“你是谁？”

“他是个记忆注销员，”埃文斯先生回答。“我不确定，但看起来魔杖的逆火足以引发踪丝。由于这样的事故可能会造成很大的伤害，他正在评估是否需要修复所造成的伤害，以及是否需要调用医疗。没关系，”他告诉那个男人。“逆火的影响不是很强。”

穿紫袍的巫师不理睬他。“我想这个男孩就是那个未成年巫师，”他厌烦的总结道。

“男孩？”

他没有理他。“你的名字是哈利·波特，对吗？”

“是、是啊。”

“是的，先生。”他没有理会哈利翻白眼的样子，拿出一张羊皮纸，瞥了一眼。“今年7月20日晚上11点，你收到了从禁止滥用魔法司过来的猫头鹰，通知你他们有你在麻瓜区域使用魔法的记录，对吗？”

“不是我。”

“你想在规定的时间内对判决提出上诉？”

“哦，不要，但——”

“那就不是我的问题了。很好。”他拿起一个似乎是笔记本和羽毛笔的东西，开始写作，用一种厌倦的声音说，“这是你的第二次违反规定，我必须通知你，你被正式要求到禁止滥用魔法司支付五加隆，因为你违反了合理限制未成年巫师的法令，并且你被任何你正在上的魔法学校开除，也不能申请另一所魔法学校。”

“但是——”

那人提高了嗓门。“你去禁止滥用魔法司后，他们将决定你是否可以保留你的魔杖。与此同时——”

“我没有使用魔法！”他叫道。

“你能证明不是你吗？”他质问道。

哈利哼了一声，指着那个躺在地上愠怒的男人。“嗯，是的。”

记忆注销员冷漠地朝哈利指的方向瞥了一眼。

当他看到地板上的巫师时，事情发生了变化。

他扔下笔记本，惊叫道：“但那是傲罗·格林格拉斯！这里究竟发生了什么事？”

他猛地挥动魔杖，手铐消失了。

当埃文斯先生匆匆搜索着靠墙的桌子上的一个抽屉时，格兰杰警官扑倒了这位刚自由了的巫师身上，然后拿出一副手铐。

“住手！”记忆注销员喊道。“你、你在干什么？住、住手！”

他举起魔杖，好像打算给他们下咒。

当他看到哈利用魔杖指着他的时候，他停下了动作，“别想了。”

记忆注销员带着近乎惊恐的神情看着哈利。“你要对我做什么？”他喃喃地说。

“哦，没什么，”埃文斯先生平静地回答。“我们什么都不会做。放下魔杖，哈利。”他用和舞台上一样平常的声音告诉那个男人：“但你现在一定已经意识到，这比你平常处理的情况要稍微复杂一些。我甚至不确定你是否有能力处理它。”

那人一言不发。“我没法处理？”他用一种奇怪的语气问道。

”一个傲罗被一个麻瓜，一个哑炮和一个小孩打败——”

“Eh！”哈利抗议道。

“我认为，部里的普通雇员无法处理这种危险人物。”

对方露出类似于惊奇的表情，他轻声说道：“你说得对。”

“我们有一些话要说，但我怀疑你不是我们想要交流的人。”停顿一下。“我知道这很不合规矩，但是如果你能帮我找隆巴顿傲罗——”

“当然！我、我回到魔法部，我会把他送到这里来。”

男人露出一个微笑。“你真是太好了。如果你能再请他把吐真剂带来，我将非常——”

随着一声巨响，记忆注销员消失了。

埃文斯先生轻轻地摇了摇头，“低薪员工总是那么墨守成规。”

“他要把一个傲罗带回来，”哈利说。

“你们两个攻击布鲁图斯的那一刻起，就会傲罗来找我们。所以至少我可以选择比较好的一个。现在，我不希望你说任何话。明白了吗？我甚至不想听到你的呼吸声。”

哈利看到那个人表情非常严肃，点了点头。“会发生什么事吗？”

在确定傲罗·格林格拉斯没有听他们的话之后，他说：“我想让我们摆脱这场混乱。我不会撒谎：这会非常困难，如果我失败了，我们两个就会被关进阿兹卡班，所以这次你最好按我说的做。”

“阿兹卡班？”

“这是一座监狱，”他告诉格兰杰探长。”你们两个确实攻击了一个傲罗，这种行为总是有后果的。因为你是个麻瓜，对你来说最糟糕的就是记忆被抹去，但是如果他们想要惩罚我和哈利的话，他们可能会把我们送到摄魂怪那里去，所以如果我把大部分责任推到了你身上，请别太惊讶。”

“摄魂怪是谁？”

“吸食灵魂的怪物，”哈利解释说。

“没错。”

* * *

那个在剧院里幻影移形的年轻人脸上的表情，像是知道自己即将面对一场难以置信的混乱。

“好吧，”隆巴顿看了看房间里的人，慢悠悠地说，“你想要什么？”

“他不是什么人质，”埃文斯先生告诉傲罗。“我知道我们三个可能看起来有点可疑——”

巫师哼了一声。

“但我向你保证，我有一个完全符合逻辑的解释。我们只是......我们只是想在任何人妄下结论之前有机会解释一切，而不是在等待判决之前被送到魔法部或阿兹卡班。你身上有吐真剂吗？我让记忆注销员请你带一些，但是——”

“我带了吐真剂。不过，我想先检查一下一些东西。”

“当然。”

他跪在格林格拉斯面前，似乎在评估他的状况。随着魔杖的一挥，被哈利狠狠一击打断的鼻子开始痊愈。

“是你和那个麻瓜中的谁干的？”

“好吧，是——”

“就是那个小孩干的，”格林格拉斯争辩道。“我来这里是为了解除一个爆哑炮对保密法构成的威胁，然后那个罪犯开始威胁我。”

“你差点杀了埃文斯先生！”哈利尖叫道。

隆巴顿傲罗让他别作声。

“还有那个......那个肮脏的麻瓜从后面袭击了我！”

“第一，我绝不肮脏。事实上，我在使用任何东西前都会把它先清洗三次。第二，这是为了自我防卫，而我是警察部的一员，因此我被允许使用武力使我认为对他人构成威胁的人丧失行动能力。”

傲罗隆巴顿痛苦地闭上了眼睛，“我们要在这里待很长一段时间，是吗？”

格兰杰警官皱眉，表示赞同。

* * *

太阳开始升起时，这五个人终于离开了剧院。

隆巴顿傲罗先和格林格拉斯一起离开了。然后他一个人回来了，又和格兰杰检查员一起离开了，格兰杰检查员在被施遗忘咒之前正打算回家。

哈利知道这是不可避免的。当然，傲罗是不会让探长记住魔法的存在的。至少这次男人同意了，甚至说自己理解巫师为什么这么做。既然他理解了，他显然别无选择，只能接受。

他在回家的路上打了个哈欠，“真不敢相信这花了一整夜。”

“我也是。隆巴顿傲罗一定是想尽快解决这件事。而且，吐真剂的使用可以让最复杂的情况变得非常简单。”

想起傲罗曾经在埃文斯先生身上用过吐真剂，他忍不住问：“为什么非得是你呢？难道他不能用在格林格拉斯身上用吗？”

“不，他不能。在巫师法庭上，只有那些提出要求的人才能用吐真剂。毕竟这是一种非常危险的药剂，而且我们在巫师世界里有一种叫做“反对自证其罪”的东西。因为很少有人疯狂到会这么做，所以这种药水几乎从来没有被使用过。如果用了它......”他狡猾地笑了。“好吧......那个人一定是无辜的，一辈子都没有做过坏事。”

哈利轻哼了一声。

那个人告诉傲罗的是事实，但同时又不是事实。没错，就埃文斯先生而言，这是平常的一天。他去剧院准备魔术表演，表演过程中没有出现任何问题。演出结束后，他一直在等待本应该来的傲罗·格林格拉斯，因为他派了一只猫头鹰来处理私事。这些事情与巫师一直欺压他和埃文斯先生想让他停止有关。当谈话变得不愉快的时候，来送表的哈利试图保护他。至于那个麻瓜，他不知道对方为什么会在那个柜子里，但那个人对那个带机关的麻瓜柜子奇怪的着迷。

但是埃文斯先生企图威胁格林格拉斯时，格兰杰探长早就因为哈利打破保密法知道了魔法的存在......但这一切都被悄悄地抹去了。

梅斯默教授曾告诉他，如果一个人能够像挥魔杖一样利用真相会有多么危险，但这是他第一次真正地看到这堂课被付诸实践。

只有另一个使用吐真剂的人才能推翻前一个证词，而如果格林格拉斯使用吐真剂，他就必须承认自己曾试图杀了他们，哈利毫不怀疑魔法部会很快发现他做了什么。

“他要去阿兹卡班，对吧？”

“也许吧。”看到哈利疑惑地看着他，埃文斯先生耸了耸肩。“纯血统的人会互相照应。因为布鲁图斯在某些圈子里有关系，比如阿斯托里亚骑士会，他很有价值，有人可能会考虑为他牵线搭桥。不过别担心，我也有些关系。”他笑了。“我还发现了一些事情，这可以让他们明白，没有他，他们会过得更好。昨晚我本想用它来逼他，但也许现在这样更好。”他打开表，看着表上的时间，好笑地摇了摇头。“想想看，一旦我不把它带在身边，我就惹上了这种麻烦。”

看到这个神奇的仪器，哈利不由得想起几个小时前他看到的倒计时。“我原以为它不可能那么准确地预测未来。”

“据我所知，是的。我的手表可以在一定程度上预测一些事情，但它主要是处理可能性，通常它会选择最有可能的一个。大多数时候，它的预测准确得可怕，但我最近一直在想，这是不是因为我过于虔诚地遵循它的预测，把它们变成了自证预言*。”他自嘲地笑起来。“这就是我把手表留在家里的原因。想想看，玛琪一眼就看穿了我，而你竟然打开了它。”

他想起隆巴顿傲罗没能打开递给他的手表，便皱起了眉。“隆巴顿傲罗为什么不能打开它？”

“因为我父亲给它施了法，所以只有他或者血亲才可以打开。”

哈利突然停下脚步。

过了一会儿，他才想起该怎么说话。“什么？”

哑炮给了哈利一个伤感的微笑。“他这样做是为了安慰我。但像手表这样的手工艺品有这样的咒语并不罕见：你不会希望它们离开家人或被小偷发现的。坦白的说，他应该知道自己在忙碌中应付不了一切。”

“不，不......”他迷惑地摇摇头。“我、我的意思是......”

如果埃文斯先生说只有亲戚才能打开它，如果哈利打开了表，那不就意味着他们两个......

埃文斯先生停了下来。“等一下，这是不是表示......”

“那又怎么样？那意味着我们...”

“你真的不知道我们是亲戚吗？”

哈利感觉就像是霍格沃茨特快撞到他身上。

“什、什、什么？”

“真的假的？连我妻子都猜出来了，她又不是很机敏的那类人啊。”

哈利语无伦次。“你说她知道是什么意思？”他低声说。

“好吧，她不知道你不是这个时代的——”

哈利快用口水呛死自己了。

“——但是她很早就意识到你和我是亲戚。谢天谢地她不认为你是我儿子。如果她这么想，我会非常尴尬的。”

哈利觉得自己的灵魂正在慢慢地飘离他的体内。

哈利花了一点时间来回忆自己措辞。“你什么都没说？为什、为什么你什么都没说？”

“我以为这是什么大秘密，我不该知道的。”

哈利尖叫。

“我错了吗？”

“是的，我的意思是，不，但是——”他用手捋了捋头发。

“就连格兰杰探长和布鲁图斯都意识到我们之间有些家族相似性。如果梅斯默也知道，我不会感到惊讶的。就.......大家都知道，哈利。你是最后一个发现的人。”

哈利用尽了他辛苦得来的大脑封闭术的教训，才没有再挥拳和尖叫。“你说我不是这个时代的人，”他终于低声说道。

“好吧，你可以打开我父亲的手表，你有我母亲的眼睛，他们都死了有20年了，你应该没有去过别的地方......我很有想象力，但即使是我也必须承认自己的失败，我得承认，也许你来自未来。”

哈利呆呆地看着那个人，“你知道多久了？”

“你是我的后代？有几个小时。我们一个家族？一开始就知道。”看到哈利困惑的脸，他脸上的表情柔和起来。“你以为那天我为什么会在国王十字车站？”

哈利试图回忆起那一天。这过了还不到两个月，但听起来已经是很久以前的事了。“你说你需要抓个东西。”

但是这个人没有带任何东西，国王十字车站是在魔术师通常上班走的路的反方向。

哈利终于意识到他不是来抓东西的，而是来抓人的。

“你怎么知道的？”他低声说，“你怎么知道我那个时候需要你？”

“说实话？我一点也不清楚。我就是知道。我也不想知道我是怎么知道的。这会毁了这份不可思议的，你不觉得吗？”

哈利湿漉漉的脸露出了微笑，“是、是啊。”

那人也对他笑了笑。“我们得赶快了。如果你说的是真的，玛姬一定担心死了，她可能会非常生气，所以我们不能让事情变得更糟。”

两个人往家走的时候，哈利终于明白了自己为什么会在一群陌生人中间一眼看见那个人——即使有一群人让参加麦斯默教授万圣节晚会的学生眼花缭乱。

他的头发已经白了，脸上的皱纹也多了一些，但这个向他自我介绍的人是在厄里斯魔镜的另一边向他招手的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注：
> 
> 这里是对可怜的哈利的一点小小的辩护，他是最后一个意识到他和埃文斯先生是亲人的。
> 
> 我们有时候会忘记这一点，但哈利受到过虐待。他大部分时间看起来都很正常，但他很自卑，总是希望有家人可以爱他。如果他已经学会假装不在乎德思礼一家不喜欢他，那其他的亲戚就完全是另一回事了，我想他会非常害怕他们认为他不够好。如果哈利要去见波特一家，或者他家族的其他成员，我甚至可以预想到他一见面就会说‘如果你不想要我也没关系’，因为他不想抱太大希望。所以哈利没有早点明白这一点，这不是因为他太笨，而是因为他为了保护自己，下意识地忽略那些关注他的。关于这一点，我可以讲的更深，但我想还是长话短说吧。总而言之，德思礼一家都很糟糕——哈利直到五年级时才知道自己母亲的娘家姓，而且考虑到他这边的家庭状况，他并没有下意识地把‘埃文斯’这个名字与家庭和爱联系起来。
> 
> 这就是这一部分的结局。并非所有的问题都得到了回答(例如表的倒计时)，但他们最终会得到解释。希望你们会非常喜欢下一章，我们会再回到霍格沃茨。
> 
> 希望你喜欢哈利不同寻常的假期。
> 
> ————————————————————————
> 
> 翻译注释：
> 
> 自证预言*(self-fulfilling prophecy)：是一种在心理学上常见的现象，意指人会不自觉的按已知的预言来行事，最终令预言发生；也指对他人的期望会影响对方的行为，使得对方按照期望行事。“罗森塔尔效应”就是一种自证预言。


	33. 占卜教授

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注：
> 
> 好了，在你们开始阅读这一章之前，我想说几句话。有很多人说他们迫不及待地想再次见到阿不思和阿不福思。这里表示，这章没他们，当然只有这一章，邓布利多一家将在下一章回来。
> 
> 在写了至少10000字之后我才反应过来一件事。
> 
> 我尽量每章不超7000字。其中一个原因是——我认为这不是一个好习惯——你们中的一些人可能会觉得这无聊，可能认为几千字是多余的，然后跳过他们(这很疯狂，因为每个字在这里都重要，因为我的时间很紧，而我还没写到六年级)。
> 
> 那又怎样？你会问。我们还要等吗？直到主题*终于*回到霍格沃茨吗？
> 
> 这个问题的答案是......这取决于你如何理解“等待”这个词。
> 
> 让我来解释一下。你现在一定意识到了，我倾向于每两周更新一次。当然我会在2020年做出一些改变，但现在是每两周一次，有时我会在第三周多花几天。圣诞节快到了，我还有好几件事要做，这意味着我不可能在20年初前完成霍格沃茨的回程(对不起)。不管怎样，结果是一定的。
> 
> 但是，虽然哈利的新年不能在新年之前开始，这不意味着这个假期就会这样过去。
> 
> 换句话说，作为提前赠送的圣诞节礼物，本周你们会收到*两*章节，这是第33章开头的两部分。我本来可以删掉第二部分，但我想你们中的一些人会*非常*喜欢。
> 
> 请评论一下好吗？两篇之间间隔可能是一两天——但是我怀疑要花时间，所以你可以同时阅读两篇。虽然它们是同一篇的两部分，但是基调却截然不同，希望在第34章及之后能听到你们的想法。另外，我喜欢评论。拥有的评论越多，我就越开心（译者表示赞同）。

没有人想知道未来。

这是凯西利乌斯很早就知道的事实。他们自己可能没有意识到这一点，但即使是那些去见先知的人——特别是那些来见先知的人——也并不想从凯西利乌斯那个年纪的孩子那里知道他们的明天会怎样。

那他们为什么要来找他？这对他来说毫无意义。如果这不是他们想要的未来，那么这些人真正想要的是什么呢？

“如果我们不算那些想来证明我们是骗子的人，那在你的一生中你会遇到三种人，”协助他灵视的先知洛夫古德先生在凯西利乌斯问他时说。“问题的答案将取决于你所面对的群体。”

“这些群体是什么？”

他微笑着说：“恐怕这需要你自己发现。继续找吧，凯西利亚斯。”

于是凯西利乌斯开始寻找答案。整个夏天他都在马戏团度过，为了凑齐霍格沃茨的学费，他注视着每一个想让“伟大的凯西利乌斯”预言自己未来的人。到8月底，他认为自己基本上已经弄清楚了。

第一类人会来他的马戏团帐篷，和他们去看马戏团动物的原因一样。他就像驯兽师训练过的那只独角兽一样耍几个把戏。也许他的地位甚至比独角兽和杂技演员还要低，因为他只会一招。他们想逃离无聊的平凡生活，想要被震惊，想要相信某一瞬间某个更高的存在正在凝视着他们。

所以凯西利乌斯学会了微笑，说他们非常的有趣——即使他们是他见过的最无聊的人。

第二类人主要由政客、有钱的男人和漂亮的女人组成的。那些喜欢炫耀自己的成功的人，现在他们希望确保自己的地位不会改变。当凯西利乌斯意识到这些人所期待的是别人告诉他们他们是多么的完美时，他不禁感到恶心。魔镜，魔镜，墙上的墨镜，谁是世界上最美丽的人？

不是你，每次他不得不微笑着给他们希望的空洞奉承时，他都会情不自禁地这么想。他讨厌说谎者，但如果说谎是客人想要的，那么凯西利乌斯认为他别无选择，只能给他们一个谎言。

那么，对于第三类人，凯西利乌斯不得不承认，他仍然不知道它是由什么构成的，他怀疑自己能否在回到霍格沃茨之前能找到答案。不过，三分之二已经足够了，不是吗？

听到有人进入帐篷，凯西利乌斯坐直身子，双手放在面前的桌子上。

“欢迎你，陌生人，”他对新客人说，他的声音听起来很神秘，很像一个先知。“我一直在等你，而且——”

一道闪光。在一个可能的未来，客户麻木地看着他;在第二个未来，他在翻白眼;在第三个未来，他孩子气的交叉双臂。

他眨着眼睛，驱逐刚才看到的幻象。“我很高兴看到你已经克服了你不愿来的心情。虽然我相信，让你的未来被预言的决定并不完全是你自己的。请问是谁把你带到这里来的，做了这几乎是违背你意愿的决定？”

客户是个和凯西利乌斯同龄的金发男孩，他呆呆地看着他，可能在想他怎么会知道这么多。

答案自然是，他是一个能力很强的先知。

客人终于叹了口气。“我父亲。我一直告诉他没必要，但他坚持要这么做。”

他会意地点点头。“你在迁就他。不过，既然你来了，难道你不感到好奇吗？难道你不想知道你的生活将会是什么样子吗？”

客户沉重地叹了口气，走到前面的椅子上坐下。现在他靠近了，凯西利乌斯可以看到他穿的黑色长袍是由高质量的织物制成的。然而，即使是合身的衣服也无法掩盖他的瘦削，他穿的黑袍只会突出他苍白的皮肤和黑眼圈。

他看起来就要在他面前晕倒了，凯西利乌斯想知道他是否需要找洛夫古德先生求助。

但在未来里，这个年轻人似乎还不会晕倒，所以凯西利乌斯认为他现在是安全的。

他拿起洛夫古德先生的塔罗牌，让另一个男孩从中挑出五张。

当凯西利亚斯终于公布牌后，他得到的第一张牌是死神。

“你不一定清楚它的含义，”凯西利乌斯急忙告诉沉默的男孩。“它既是结束的象征，也是开始的象征。它不一定意味着死亡，知道吗？”

“继续。”

他展示的第二张和第三张卡片是刽子手和命运之轮，这是殉难和不可避免的命运。

凯西利乌斯想要问更高的存在，他前世是干了什么？要得到这样的惩罚。

男孩面无表情地看着那些牌，这些牌似乎想告诉他，他注定要完蛋。但他什么也没说。也没有动。就好像那个男孩并不是真的在那里，就好像他已经离开了，而且还没有意识到他不小心把他的身体留在了那里。

当凯西利乌斯开始展示第四张卡片时，他脑中出现一丝闪现。

在他看到的第一个可能的未来里，男孩苦笑着;在第二个可能的未来里，他哭了。

当男孩看到倒数第二张卡片是魔术师（巫师）时，他终于哼了一声。

“这是一张好牌，”凯西利乌斯告诉他。

“真的吗？”他带着苦涩的微笑问道，眼里闪烁着泪光。

“是的。它、它代表创造力、欲望和意志力。”

但另一个男孩没有听他的解释，只是带着一种类似怨恨的神情，看着无辜的夹在他们中间的那张卡片。

很明显，魔术师（巫师）对他意味着完全不同的东西，但是什么呢？魔术师（巫师）对这个人做了什么，使他如此不受欢迎？从他的衣着来看，他显然不是一个麻瓜，那为什么呢？为什么巫师会讨厌代表他的那张牌呢？

凯西利乌斯想了一会儿。他想，可能还有其他未知的原因，但此时此刻，他只能想到一个。一个像他这么大，身体不好的男孩被自己的父亲拖着，让一个先知告知自己的未来......

“你是个哑炮，是吗？”

另一个男孩皱眉。“我不、我不喜欢那个词，”他虚弱地说。

“很抱歉。”

但现在很明显，他确实是个哑炮。卡西利亚斯觉得他甚至不需要透露最后一张卡片是什么，因为他现在知道为什么会出现这些卡牌了。

他厌恶地撇了撇嘴。

他知道当一些父母意识到他们的孩子和他们不一样时，他们会多么伤心。他知道有很多江湖骗子非常乐意利用对方的悲伤来轻松的获得一把钞票。他们假装自己是被误解的治疗者，他们会发誓说他们能把孩子从假想的疾病中治愈。他们只需要买下他们卖的药水，一切都会好起来的。如果那药水弊大于利呢？当骗局被揭露的时候，骗子早已销声匿迹，父母破产，孩子虽然还没死去，但健康状况极其糟糕。

“我的祖母是一个先知，”哑炮慢悠悠地解释。“据我所知，她是一位非常特别的预言家，尽管如此，她还是一位预言家。当我妈妈怀孕的时候，她告诉我父母我会擅长魔法（magic魔术）的。我、我相信我比我任何人都更了解它。这就是为什么我父亲认为如果我......”他面露苦涩，转过头去。

凯西利乌斯用手指夹住魔术师卡片。“这就是你在这里的原因，不是吗？你想让我告诉你如何成为一个伟大的巫师，并帮助你实现你祖母的预言。”

一阵退缩。“你、你这么说，听起来确实很傻。但事实并非如此，我们只是、我、我父亲只是希望我健康。”

“你真的相信你现在比他们开始‘治愈’你之前更健康了吗？”

他无视顾客的畏惧，低下头看着卡片，再一次无法理解为什么这么小的东西会带来这么大的黑暗。

他现在明白为什么其他纸牌都在向他诉说着另一个男孩快死了的事实。

“好了吧，”他听到男孩喃喃低语，“别再追问了，做你该做的就行了，你会得到报酬的。”

他眨了眨眼睛，看着他前面的年轻人。歪着头重复了一遍：“得到报酬？”

“你知道我在说什么。”

但他没有。凯西利厄斯能预知未来，虽然他开始认为未来是人们最不想让他说的事情，这个男孩和他的父亲不知怎么地希望他能奇迹般地找到一种方法把哑炮变成巫师。

他十四岁了。他已经十四岁了，但还没有参加普通巫师等级考试。他可能是一个拥有伟大力量的先知，但他不是一个奇迹的创造者。

他瞥了一眼男孩，男孩仍然看着自己紧握的拳头，下巴绷得紧紧的，右脚不停地敲打地板。

“我已经知道你要说什么了，所以赶紧说吧，别浪费我的时间。”

直到这一刻，凯西利亚斯才意识到，在这个男孩的眼里，他和他父亲强迫他看的那些江湖骗子没什么两样。他不过是他遇到的几十个导致他身体虚弱的骗子中的一个而已。他是个冒牌货，而对方希望凯西利乌斯继续装模作样，说着如果男孩愿意听他的，一切都会好起来的，因为他被认为如此渴望得到一把西可。

他的眉恼怒地挑起。

他不是个江湖骗子！

他是个先知。也许外面的人认为他是个骗子，但他知道真相。他知道他是货真价实的，他不愿被归入那些骗子一列。他是一个先知，更高的存在已经给了他一个使命，这些亵渎者不希望他做并不重要，他将履行它。

“你永远不会变魔法。”

他面前的年轻人猛地抬起头来。

“你是个哑炮，”他说。也许他这么直言不讳是残忍的，另一个男孩需要理解。“就像我无法摆脱更高存在给予我的力量一样，你也无法改变你自己。这是违背自然的，不可能的。你不是那种我们在霍格沃茨能将棍子变成变成针头的麻瓜，你是个男孩。我不在乎你所谓的祖母先知说了什么，你永远不会有魔杖，永远不会去霍格沃茨。你快死了。你，你的父亲和你所遇到的所有那些冒牌货正在杀死你，他们试图让你成为你不该成为的人。如果你今年能活下来，那将是一个奇迹，真的。”

很明显，这个男孩被这些话击晕了。他眨了眨眼睛，好像不敢相信面前的男孩居然胆敢提起房间里的大象，说出了事情的真相。

他不由得对眼前的幻象皱起了眉头。在一个可能的未来，男孩悲伤地点头;在另一个未来，他一言不发地离开;在最后一个未来，他泪流满面。

求你了，别哭了，他心里哀求着。

另一个男孩没有哭出来。

相反，他站了起来，猛地把桌子掀翻了。

* * *

“你要去哪里，帕特里克？”

埃文斯先生正披着长长的魔术斗篷，他回答说：“去外面。”

“这答案我真是怎么也猜不到呢，”埃文斯太太冷淡地回答。“到底什么地方是‘外面’？你为什么穿着你剧院的衣服？”

那个男人没有回答，但她慢慢的反应过来。“别告诉我你还要再见到这些变态。”

这让他转过头来，“变态？”

“你有没有注意到，我第一次见到‘你的朋友’时，他们是怎么看我的？”

他呆呆地看着他的妻子气的颤抖，最后笑了起来：“太棒了，那太棒了，玛姬。”

“这是事实！”她厉声说。“他们是变态，他们令人毛骨悚然！”

他咧嘴一笑。“即使我不想去那儿，恐怕我也必须去。还有一些问题需要解决，如果我想确保布鲁图斯不会大叫着回来报复，我需要他们的帮助。”

哈利刚才还在假装不听他们的谈话，这时猛地抬起头来。“布鲁图斯。你是说格林格拉斯吧？”

“是的。前几天我告诉过你，有人可能会想把布鲁特斯从困境中解救出来。”他解释道：“虽然我掌握了他足够多的把柄，足以让这些人重新考虑，但像我这样的无名小卒恐怕没有能力确保这些信息到达他们手中。不过幸运的是，我认识几个人，他们肯定有能力。这就是为什么我要去见他们，寻求帮助。”

“我能去吗？”

“嗯......”

“他和你一起去，”埃文斯太太尖锐地说，带着不容置的语气。

“我其实是想说，欢迎他跟我去，我很期待他这么做。”看到她怒目而视，他叹了口气。”我不会做傻事的，玛姬，我发誓”

但是埃文斯太太继续瞪着他。

如果埃文斯先生真的什么都没干，这个屋檐下的人们就会清楚地知道，这个男人因为他的惊人之举而正式受到了冷落。在埃文斯夫人看来，哈利是她没有变成寡妇的唯一原因，所以每当她无法监视他时，哈利就被选为她的联络人，并确保他不会做一些愚蠢的事情，比如威胁另一个想要他死的巫师。

好的一面是，哈利早餐能得到更多的食物了。

“回来后，我要你给我一个详细的报告，”当他们准备离开的时候，她说。用手指着哈利，补充道：“别让我失望。”

埃文斯先生沉重地叹了口气，关上了门。

“好吧，开个价吧。我要用什么来贿赂你，好让她不知道我要做什么？”

“我们要见谁？”

“我的几个朋友。”离开埃文斯家后，他说道：“我会在某些地方给他们帮忙，他们也是很好的客人，当然我不仅仅是为了这个才去见他们。我还是要确保布鲁图斯不会逃脱法律的制裁。我们有时候会做一些她绝对不赞成的事情，所以如果她永远不知道这部分就最好了。”

“这是违法的吗？”哈利问。

埃文斯先生犹豫了一下，“不算是？”

考虑到这个人是个哑炮，靠以麻瓜的方式重现著名的魔法物品，在几百个麻瓜面前对保密法竖中指来谋生，那意味着“是的”。

“对我来说，这绝对不违法。对他们来说这更、这是违法的。”

所以他们是罪犯。埃文斯先生与魔法界的暗网有联系，他们打算与黑手党会面，要求他们除掉格林格拉斯。

哈利把双手插进口袋，右手抓起魔杖，左手抓起削笔刀。“他们都是什么人？”他问，想让自己的声音听起来愉快些。

他们向左转，埃文斯先生考虑了一下他的问题。“你听说过瞎子巫师和奇美拉的寓言吗？”他终于问他。

他后退几步。“瞎子巫师和奇美拉？”他重复着，毫无头绪。

“那就是没听过了。很久以前，三个盲人巫师听说一只奇美拉被带到了他们居住的村庄。他们以前从未见过这样的生物，大家好奇心也很重，他们都决定去奇美拉，想通过触摸来了解奇美拉是什么样子的。第一个摸过奇美拉身体的人声称它只不过是一只山羊，而第二个人抚摸了奇美拉的鬃毛后却争辩它是一只骄傲的狮子。至于最后一个摸尾巴的人，他说这个奇怪的生物是一条小龙。”

哈利皱起了眉头。“我想我听说过这个故事。但它不是一个奇美拉。”

“有可能。狮鹫有很多变体，要么是鹰头马身有翼兽，要么是狮身鹰首兽。最终，这只神奇的野兽通过杀死甚至吃掉了正在吵架的巫师解决了问题，这个故事的主旨是，如果一个人想要长寿，那么他就不应该去抚摸那些危险的动物。”

“难道不应该是关于感知方面的吗？”因为如果他记得正确的话，这个故事是关于每个盲人只能得到片面的印象，只有当他们都倾听对方的声音，他们才能知道他们触摸的生物到底是什么样的。

“也包括这个。”他眨了眨眼。“提醒你一下，我从不相信这是最重要的部分。不过，我们将要见到的人把这个故事铭记在心，所以你最好也把它记在心里。啊，我们到了。”

哈利转过头来，看着眼前的楼栋，它和格里莫广场或街上的其他建筑没什么两样。他把魔杖握得更紧了，准备在必要时保护他们。

他们一到门口，埃文斯先生就把手放在背后。正当哈利要问他们是否应该敲门报告他们的到来时，门开了，一个穿着吉普赛衣服的女人出现了。

看到埃文斯先生，她的脸上露出喜色。“时间守护者！”她带着淡淡的法国口音说。“上帝保佑，你没死！”

哈利捂脸。

“我确认我还活着，”埃文斯先生愉快地回答。“怎么，你的卡牌告诉你我不应该活着吗？”

“哦，不，不！我的牌告诉我今天有人不会来了。我之前的预测告诉我，你在工作中会遇到一些困难，我想我过早下结论了。”

“哦，真的吗？”他面无表情地说。

“很高兴是我误解了他们的意思。”看到哈利，她顿了顿。往后退了几步，眨了眨眼睛，然后朝他笑了笑。“你一定就是我昨天在水晶球里看到的那个新人。”

哈利点点头，“你是个先知。”

“伊尔玛·索拉伊，”她自我介绍道，“我在布斯巴顿教占卜课。我的礼貌哪儿去了？进来，进来。你叫什么名字？我得说水晶球没有告诉我这个。”

“哈利是我的一个远房亲戚，也是梅斯默的学生，”当他们走进那幢看上去很普通的联排别墅时，埃文斯先生迅速地回答。

“啊，是的，我想起来了！梅斯梅尔邀请我们去霍格沃茨参加他的万圣节前夜派对时，是你和特里劳妮交谈的，对吗？”

哈利眨了眨眼，“那是不是表示你是那个协会的成员，教授？”

她咯咯地笑了起来。“拜托，你不是我的学生。叫我索莱尔夫人就好了。你没告诉他吗，埃文斯？”

埃文斯先生耸了耸肩。“我一定是忘了。”看到哈利皱着眉头，他解释说：“哈利，这里是占卜协会的总部。”

哈利不知道为什么他要感到惊讶。

* * *

如果说占卜公会总部的外部看起来很普通，那么内部则绝非如此。在走廊里，不同时代的工艺品尽管各有不同，但仍然和谐的摆放在一块儿，他们一个比一个奇怪，比如这幅五颜六色的几何图形慢慢地自我转变的画，那幅挂在墙上的火焰图，甚至还有一个花园小矮人的复制品站在桌子上。

哈利指着那个花园小矮人，问他们的向导：“你从哪儿弄到这些的？”

“哦，我们做的，”索莱伊夫人回答。“有时候画画、绘图或者完全重现我们看到的内容会让我们更好理解它的含义。有时我们就是喜欢我们所看到的内容，所以我们把它放在那里。比如说这是一个麻瓜们有一天会崇拜的偶像.”

“好、好吧”

“不过，有时候我会忍不住想，”她把头转向埃文斯先生，阐述着，“有多少自称在梦中得到创作灵感的艺术家实际是拥有灵视？”

“我想一定不少，”埃文斯先生欣然承认。“然而，如果一个有远见的艺术家或音乐家只是再现他所看到或听到的，那么他所看到的东西真正来源于哪儿呢？到底是谁谱写了贝多芬的第五交响曲？”

那个女人脸上从容的微笑消失了。“唔、嗯......”她语无伦次地说。“更、更高的存在......”

埃文斯先生在余下的时间里一直淡定的微笑。

* * *

最后，他们来到一楼的会客室，哈利看到里面的人，忍不住停下了脚步。如果说他们的衣服没有他上次见到那些协会成员穿的那么华丽，这次他们肯定会误以为他们既不属于这个时代的麻瓜世界，也不属于这个时代的巫师界，事实上，穿着他们的人们仿佛都不属于这个世界。

“你真的相信他们能帮助你解决格林格拉斯的问题吗？”哈利小声问埃文斯先生。“我是说，他们怎么可能呢？”

埃文斯先生轻哼着附和。“有三类人会去看先知，”他说。“第一种人希望获得‘先知体验’;他们想去相信某种神秘力量正在发挥作用，哪怕只是一瞬间。这和我在舞台上所做的事没什么两样，真的。第二种人有很大的影响力，他们愿意使用任何手段来保持下去。”看到哈利皱着眉头，他进一步解释道：“你不知道有多少政客相信上天真的在乎他们。像这里的人永远不会告诉我谁在和谁见过面，但我知道，事实上，威森加摩的几名成员、魔法执法部的负责人，以及魔法部长本人都很希望有人预言他们的未来”

哈利怀疑地看着他。“真的吗？”

他点点头。“他们看起来不像，但他们也有很大影响力。他们可能很少使用它，但是在适当的时候，一声低语或者一个戏剧性的幻视都可以改变一个人的选择，甚至在某些情况下改变政策。例如，特里劳妮就曾告诉奥匈帝国的皇帝，她预见到如果他向邻国宣战，他的帝国将面临灭顶之灾，从而阻止了欧洲大陆的战争。”

哈里愣愣地看着一个穿着五彩的维多利亚女王时代服装的男人调整他的假发。“仅仅因为占卜协会的人说他们有幻视，这些政客就会听他们的？”他低声说。

“好吧，也不尽然，”他补充道。“协会只是其中一个玩家。比如阿斯托里亚骑士团，它也有很大的影响力，我们的政治家当然可以自由地做任何事。但至少，他们愿意倾听背后的声音。”

哈利闭上眼睛，摇了摇头，被刚刚知道的事情弄得心烦意乱。“你是怎么认识他们的？我的意思是......你不是一个先知。”

那个男人的翡翠色的眼睛闪烁着光芒。“嗯......这是一个相当有趣的故事。虽然不是那个时候，但是现在想想，掀翻桌子是相当戏剧性的。如此戏剧性，我想我喜欢它，我觉得应该再做一次。所以我这样做了，做了好几次。有一天，我意识到我非常喜欢它，我也许该把它当成一份工作。可能你还没注意到，没有人比先知更富有戏剧性了，所以我请其中一位先知给我一些建议。”

哈利不敢相信的笑了起来。

那人看了一下表。“那些天，我一直在他们身上测试着我的手艺，我给他们表演一些魔术，有时我帮他们一些忙。我们也玩扑克。玛姬讨厌赌博，但我得说我喜欢时不时赌几把，所以请你不要告诉她今晚是扑克之夜。”

他想起那个人曾经告诉过他的一件事，皱眉：“难道预言家不是被禁止赌博的吗？”

他眨了眨眼，“就像我说的，我们在这里做的事情是不完全合法的。”

* * *

下一个进入占卜公会客厅的是一个小女孩。

她不可能超过六岁。她留着长长的金发，穿着浅蓝色的裙子，看起来就像哈利去上班的时候会在伦敦麻瓜区的街道上看到的许多孩子一样。

然而，正是这种正常的外表使她与众不同。在这个奇怪的地方，每个人看起来都尽可能地表现得引人注目，正是这种完全缺乏技巧的外表使她成为这个房间里最古怪的人。

女孩突然堵住耳朵尖叫起来，房间里的窗户和茶杯都被震碎了。

哈利吓了一跳，大家都跑到她身边。

“我很好，我很好，”小女孩低声说，预言家把她带到沙发上，开始对她唠叨。“只是、只是它有那么一会儿真的很响。”

“哦，甜心......”

“我很抱歉你要经历这些......”

“你真的确定你没事吗？这似乎有点过了。”

“你想喝点热可可吗？”

有声音传过来，好像有人在匆忙地上楼。最后，一个穿着蓝色麻瓜衣服，戴着红蓝镜片的男人走进了客厅。

尽管他戴着的奇怪眼镜遮住了眼睛，但毫无疑问，这个人是哈利的占卜教授。

“我听到有人在尖叫，”梅斯默教授不安地说，“发生了什么事？”

“是我，”小女孩低声说，那个男人正推开其他的先知走向她。“我、我很抱歉。我、我——”

但梅斯默教授环顾四周，似乎想亲自判断一下情况。当他终于看到哈利和埃文斯先生时，他大声叹了口气，“好吧，我想没错。她很好，”他向其他人保证。“我见过这样的情况。它发生的时候很可怕，但是没有副作用。给她几分钟时间，她会高兴起来的。”

他朝哈利的方向看了一眼，时间旅行者明白了他的意思。

就像他第一次见到梅斯默教授和卡桑德拉·特里劳妮一样，哈利对刚才发生的事情负有责任。

“她是个先知吗？”他低声问埃文斯先生。

“除了我们，这里的每个人都在，”他小声回答。

如果是这样的话，哈利看着索莱尔夫人离开女孩身边给她拿热巧克力时想，那么为什么这三个人的反应如此强烈，而其他的预言家却没有呢？

梅斯默教授坐在女孩旁边，低声对她说着什么，哈利觉得是在安慰她。女孩点点头，然后抬起头看着他，问他一些事情。

他们两个在一起的时候表现得很轻松，看起来他们两个不仅仅是熟人。

“他们两个是亲戚吗？”

埃文斯先生轻哼。“她的父亲在他小时候就教他如何使用灵视。在这圈子里，他们就像家人一样亲近。”

直到索莱尔太太端着一杯热可可回来，他才安慰地拍了拍她的手，离开了她身边。

“她真的没问题吗？”埃文斯先生担心地问道，那个男人终于来到了他们身边。

先知点点头。“她的能力刚刚显现，但很强大。因为她以前从来没有经历过这种情况，所以她很容易恐慌，有时是因为魔法爆发，”他解释说。“如果她没人监督，情况可能会很危险，但我其实并不是很担心。”他撇撇嘴。“但是，青春期......我承认我并不期待。”

埃文斯先生点点头，“谁来修理这些被她弄坏的窗户和茶杯？”

梅斯默教授有些惊讶，朝窗户的方向望去。“窗户坏了吗？”他问。

“是的，茶杯也是。”

他叹了口气，捏了捏鼻梁，用空着的那只手拿起魔杖挥了挥，修复了女孩造成的所有损坏。

“不说我们了，你呢？你怎么知道要在国王十字车站找波特先生？我不太清楚你是怎么知道你们两个有血缘关系的。”

哈利痛苦地闭上了眼睛。“你知道。”

“我当然知道，”他回答。“我是法力强大的预言家——这倒提醒了我......”他开始在口袋里搜寻。“我得把这个还给你。”

另一个人似乎很惊讶。“什么？哦，是的，”梅斯默教授给他一张折起来的纸，他低声说。“是的，我想这很合逻辑。”

“需要帮忙吗？”

“不，不，”他一边低声说，一边打开那张折起来的纸，那张纸有一封信那么大，看上去全黑了。“我想我明白了。”

埃文斯先生走到旁边的一张桌子旁，拿起笔开始写起来，哈利皱起了眉头。过了一会儿才明白那两个人到底在干什么。

“我还以为你不会读那些还没写出来的东西呢。”事实上，他的第一堂课就是关于这一点的。

“我是个先知，所以规则对我来说更灵活一些。另外，提醒你一下，我确实预见到了黑板上即将发生的事情。最重要的是做出正确的答案，埃文斯和我很久以前就决定了去做这个小魔术。还有，你真的相信我和你一样目光短浅，没有想到你离开霍格沃茨就无处可去了，觉得也许我该做点什么吗？”

哈利整个人都僵住了。

“你很幸运，有人一直在看着你，我什么都不用做。”他满意地点点头。“我想这就是爱吧。”

哈利突然想起了学年快结束时，在梅斯默教授的一次课上飞来的那只白鸽。它给他带来了一封完全没字的信，好像那个人忘记了或还没来得及写。但梅斯默看到这封空空信却笑了起来，好像他得到了一个哈利不知道的解决方案。

“不过，不得不说，波特先生，你非常幸运。”

哈利真的不觉得自己幸运。在经历了这一切之后，他不再相信好事会无缘无故地降临到自己身上。一定有什么陷阱，即使哈利找不到。这一怪异转折背后肯定不只是运气。

埃文斯先生终于停止了写作，手里拿着写好的信回到他们身边。“好了，搞定了。不过虽然我知道你喜欢保留一些惊喜，但你至少应该提醒我一下布鲁图斯的搞出的事。”

先知皱了皱眉，把信收了回去。“我看不出这个‘布鲁图斯’有什么问题。你只是告诉我，你抓住了波特先生，你们两个是亲戚。”

埃文斯先生痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

巫师的魔杖一挥，信自燃起来。“怎么了，发生了什么事？”

“这是一个漫长的夏天。”

埃文斯先生开始解释自从哈利来到伦敦以后发生在他们身上的一切。男人说得越多，先知眉头就皱的越紧。尽管他那副奇怪的眼镜完全遮住了他的眼睛，哈利毫不怀疑这个人非常迷惑。

当埃文斯先生讲到哈利打破了保密条例的部分时，他终于转过身来对哈利说：“你疯了？竟然向一个麻瓜求助？”

“格兰杰探长的后代是我的好朋友，”他解释道，“而且——”

“——这并不意味着什么。”他打断哈利的话“两个人有血缘关系并不意味着他们一定相似。他本可以把魔法的存在告诉所有人，甚至帮助傲罗以确定的罪名逮捕你。你可能会惹上大麻烦。你怎么知道......”

“梅斯默，”埃文斯先生插嘴说，“他知道。”

“他很幸运，”他反击道。“知道和相信是有区别的。在信任和希望之间。他没有掌握所有的事实，一切都可能——”

“你意识到你的行为会害死我的，不是吗？”

梅斯默停了下来。

埃文斯先生耸了耸肩。“你也许已经想到办法让那个警官不再干涉我们，也许你会想办法帮助我。但我还是会试图威胁布鲁图斯，这一次没有人会在那里从背后攻击他。哈利的所作所为可能对你来说没有意义，但这并不意味着没有意义。你只是......看不到。”

有那么一会儿，先知什么也没做。他不说话，不动，没有一丝反应。不管哈利多么努力想找出一丝蛛丝马迹，他的有色镜片完全遮住了他的眼睛，看起来不可能知道先知在想什么了。

最后，他点了点头。“对不起，”他对哈利说。“我无意暗示你做了错误的决定。我只想指出，你不能总是指望这种方法奏效。”他转向埃文斯先生，接着说：“不过，如果你把自己置于了那样可怕的境地，我想波特先生不是这里唯一一个拥有幸运星的人。”

埃文斯先生低声轻笑，“你现在考虑加入阿斯托里亚骑士会了？”

“不，我绝对不会。我只是在想......要不是波特先生救了你，你早就没后代了。也就是说波特先生永远不会出生。那么，你认为一个从一开始就不存在的后裔如何来拯救你呢？”

两个人对视了一会。最后，埃文斯先生试着说：“更高的存在——”

另一个人笑了。

* * *

有什么东西在戳哈利的背。

他转过身来，惊讶的发现是那个小女孩。

“你好，”她说，“你是谁？”

哈利慌张于她的提问：“呃、呃，我是哈利，哈利·波特。”

她歪着头。“你确定吗？你看起来像时间守护者，而时间守护者的姓不是波特。你真的没有搞混吗？”

哈利求助的看向他们。梅斯默教授和埃文斯先生看了一眼那个女孩后又继续他们的对话，留下哈利一个人和她打交道。“是的，我非常肯定。那、那你到底是谁？”

女孩朝他灿烂地笑了笑，“我是霍格沃茨未来的占卜学教授！”

哈利感到头痛。

“你看，”她开始喋喋不休地说，“差不多二十年后，凯西利亚斯会辞职，因为他会非常非常害怕，因为接下来会发生——”

“爱丽丝，”梅斯默教授打断了她的话，“我们怎么说剧透的事的？”

女孩抿着嘴唇，看着地板。“不能那么做，”她低低的说。

“那你想干什么？”

“但你总是这样！”她抗议道。她猛地抬起头，大声说道：“为什么你和其他人都能做，就我不能？这、这不公平！”

“好吧，我和其他人都是大人。”

“我也是大人了！”

“即使你是，女巫也不应该这样介绍自己。你忙着想抢走我的工作，甚至强迫波特先生把名字告诉你，却连自己的名字都没告诉他。这太没礼貌了，爱丽丝。你从小的教育可不是这样的。”

爱丽丝退缩了一下，看着自己的脚。“你好，”她低声说，“我叫爱丽丝·洛夫古德。很高兴见到你。”

“好多了。”

哈利愣了一下，他震惊地看着那个金发女孩。

他恍惚的想那个小女孩不一定非得是卢娜的曾祖母。那个人可能会在结婚那天得到那个名字。尽管如此，她至少也是她的亲戚。也许巫师世界很小，看起来他总是能无意中遇到朋友的家人。

但这真的是一场意外吗？哈利没那么幸运，怎么会这样呢？问题是什么？

小女孩用天真无邪的蓝色大眼睛看着他：“跟我玩吧。”

“呃——”

她给了他一个甜蜜的微笑。“求你啦，求你啦？我正在学习擦呀——册页——（想读茶叶占卜法的单词，但不会念）我正在学习通过观察叶子来预测未来，我们这里有很好的茶。你不想试试吗？如果你愿意，我可以当妈妈的。”

“我不想......我不是很喜欢茶话会，”他虚弱地试着说。

她歪着头。“真的吗？真奇怪。这太奇怪了，因为在未来你会经常这样的。”

* * *

他一喝完，小姑娘就扑向他的茶杯。她哼着有点熟悉的曲调，看着他的茶杯底部。

“我想我看到了一只蝴蝶，”爱丽丝说道。然后她皱起了眉头。

“蝴蝶代表成功，”哈利试图帮助这个女孩。

“我知道！”她生气地说。“只是......我也看到你周围有一只绿色的蝴蝶，所以我想知道......为什么？”

哈利眨了眨眼，“你现在知道了吗？”

的确，那只似乎决心不要死的蝴蝶仍然时不时地跟着他，但是它现在已经安静地呆在埃文斯家了。

“我有......嗯，我有一只绿蝴蝶。”

她的眼睛睁大了。“你养了一只蝴蝶当宠物？”她吸着气。“太棒了！你是怎么做到的？”她眨了几下眼睛，然后宣布：“这肯定是个征兆！”

哈利放弃了。“什么的征兆？”他调侃她。

“我不知道，”爱丽丝承认。“但我知道它们非常重要，而且......那个名字也意味着蝴蝶的人叫什么名字来着？它就在我的舌尖上。”

她停顿了一下，决定伸出舌头，她的蓝眼睛努力看向舌尖，好像答案就在那里。

哈利的嘴角抽动了一下，“你还看见了什么？”

小女孩不再眯着眼睛看了。“不是真的看见，你知道吗？有些预言家，像凯西利亚斯可以看见，但这因人而异。比如索莱尔——”

“亲爱的，你不应该打扰波特先生了。”

当索莱尔太太走到爱丽丝身后，拿起哈利的茶杯时，他们俩都吓得跳了起来。

“但是——”

“我知道你一定觉得在这里很无聊——”

“我没有！”孩子抗议道。

“——我很遗憾你没有同龄女孩可以玩，但我相信像波特先生这样的好男生不会喜欢茶话会的。”

“但是——”

“你想让我和你一起玩吗，爱丽丝？”索莱尔夫人轻声问道。“我可以教你一个非常巧妙的技术，让茶杯跳舞，而且——”

哈利默默地看着索莱尔太太说服小爱丽丝她是一个更好的玩伴。当这个女人开始给茶具下咒的时候，他突然意识到了一点。

房间里原本没有一个人反对孩子的行为，一直纵容着她，直到女孩开始谈论他们。

哈利慢慢地站起来，离开了桌子，留下两个人在玩。

他想，这是意料之中的事。就像哈利不想让任何人发现他是如何知道未来的，他想他们也可以这样。如果埃文斯先生说的关于他们的事情是真的，那么他们之间一定有很多秘密，他们不想让陌生人发现。

看到埃文斯先生和其他人一起坐在桌旁，他朝他们走去。他俯下身子，问道：“我应该——”

埃文斯先生嘘了一声，“我们快到精彩部分了。”

“你确定吗？”桌边的一个女人低声说。

“当然，”一个戴着蓝色头巾的男人粗鲁地点点头。“将来，麻瓜们会学会怎么和鸟说话。”

“什么？”哈利说。

“听说是这样，”埃文斯先生轻声表示。“在一个世纪内，或迟或慢几年，一个小道将编织出一张非常之广的网覆盖整个世界。麻瓜们不会害怕，反而会开始在上面冲浪。”

哈利盯着他。

“关于这一点，索莱尔夫人在离开餐桌前告诉他们，古代的亚马逊（amazon）人将再次骑行，而那正处于麻瓜开始学鸟叫（发推特）的时刻。”

一片寂静，接着哈利听到身后小小的爱丽丝小声说：“麻瓜真可怕。”

埃文斯先生指着他右边的空椅子。他说：“你应该坐下来欣赏比赛。特劳维尼总是迟到，所以我们还有至少10分钟才开始娱乐扑克锦标赛。”

“说起来，”梅斯默教授插话说。“我八点钟有一个门钥匙。我得先把爱丽丝带到她叔叔那儿去，七点半的时候你能提醒我一下吗？”

埃文斯先生拿起他的怀表摆弄表冠。“可以。你说七点半？这应该没问题。”

那人把表装进口袋，继续听着其他先知的胡言乱语。显然，在未来的一个时代，麻瓜们会突然疯狂地喜欢上窗户，而另一个阶段将会是苹果。

哈利不得不承认，他花了很长时间才反应过来，他需要仔细去想每个品牌才能理解他们在说什么。

就像埃文斯先生来这里之前告诉他的那个故事一样。是的，梅斯默教授一直强调背景的重要性，但哈利从来没有如此敏锐地注意到这个问题。

根本上，这些预言者没有一个背景。他们会尽可能尝试画出他们想到的或重现他们看到的东西，但他们就是不能获得全部的内容。即使他们尽了最大的努力，还是会丢失一些信息，他们得到的那些零碎的东西也只是一些毫无意义的空话。

* * *

当卡桑德拉·特里劳妮终于走进房间时，预言家们都笑了。

“很高兴你能来，”索蕾尔夫人向那个女人打招呼。“我们当然知道你会去，但由于你上周不在......”

“我知道。不过，向你们保证：更高的存在一直打算让我今晚来到这里，”卡桑德拉·特里劳妮宣布。“在我的人生道路上可能会遇到一些障碍，但这些障碍并不是为了阻止我，而只是为了确保我在适当的时候来到你身边，做我需要做的事情，而不必面对更多的磨难。”

梅斯默教授、埃文斯先生和哈利哼了一声。

“尽管如此，更高的存在告诉我，为了完成我来的目的，我需要梅斯默的帮助。”

那人歪着头说：“现在吗？我该怎么帮你，特劳维尼？”

“我需要寄给一个重要人物一封信，”盲女告诉他。“非常重要的信，我想请你代我写。”

“当然可以。”他站起来，拿出一张羊皮纸和一支羽毛笔。“你想让我写什么？”他一边问，一边走向她，把羊皮纸摆好姿势摆在桌子上，爱丽丝还在那里摆弄着她的舞蹈茶杯。

“亲爱的西比尔，”世纪最伟大的先知开始吟诵着，“祝贺你获得了占卜教师的职位。”

哈利被自己的口水呛到了。

* * *

梅斯默微笑着写完了特里劳妮想寄给她后裔的信。“我希望你不介意我加一点附言。我一直认为应该尽早训练他的接班人。”

“做你必须做的事。”

爱丽丝停止了玩耍，她看着他们在做什么，笑得像一只柴郡猫。“等你写完了，我也能写点东西吗，凯西利亚斯

？”

“可以。不过，我要你先做个草稿。”

“我不会说太多的！我发誓！”

“实际上，我更担心的是错误。记住：它需要足够模糊，亲爱的西比尔只能在它发生的时候才能明白它的意思。”

女孩抓起男人刚刚变出来的羊皮纸和铅笔，开始了她的工作。

哈利也笑了。不过，他还是觉得有必要问：“这不是很危险吗？我的意思是，如果她告诉别人她收到了你们的信息......”

那个从爱丽丝身后看信的人哼了一声，“谁会相信她呢？”

哈利费了好大劲才不笑出声来。“我能不能、能不能也写点什么？”

“我想等爱丽丝写完了，你可以加几行，一样的规则。”

女孩一把羊皮纸递给他，他就非常小心地告诉他以前的占卜学教授，要非常警惕粉红色的蟾蜍。

“会有用的，”他回答道。

* * *

梅斯默教授一拿到写好的信以便妥善保管好，特里劳尼就坐在其他预言家旁边，等待他们的扑克锦标赛开始前的最后一分钟。

她宣布的第一件事就是她要输得很惨。

“你总是输，”埃文斯先生指出，“所以这是一个很简单的猜测。”

“难道我们不应该等我们的同事吗？”索蕾尔夫人问道。“我说，有可能——”

“他不来，”梅斯默教授回答说，“他也不会回来这里了。”

这句话说得如此确定，其他先知忍不住皱起眉。“你是知道什么事吗，梅斯默？”

那人闭上眼睛，叹了口气。“据我所知，他已经决定在假期去朝圣。”

“朝圣？”索莱伊太太惊讶地叫道。

”显然是去圣尼古拉斯修道院。他刚刚回来，但是......好吧，我们不能说他几个月来一直没有退出行会，而我们也不知道会发生这样的事。”

桌子周围的人愁眉苦脸。

“所以我们现在还缺一名牌友。”

索莱伊夫人皱起了眉头。“这样不行，”她喃喃地说。“当然，我们可以做些什么，确保我们能够继续留在这张牌桌上。肯定有人能代替他在这里的位置。”

预言家们面面相觑，最后他们都转向哈利。

看到所有的预言家都专注地看着他，哈利皱起了眉。“什么？”

“保佑更高的存在，”其中一个低声喃喃道。

* * *

在哈利面前，特劳维尼那双雪白的眼睛好似在看着那个女人手中的牌。

“好吧，我得问问。如果特里劳妮真的瞎了，她到底是怎么玩牌的？”

“某种更高的东西，”埃文斯先生喃喃自语。“现在请闭嘴，专心打你自己的牌，我需要集中注意力。”

哈利语无伦次，最后，他又检查了一下他手上的牌。

满堂红。

他心不在焉地玩着筹码，想着该怎么办。当然，他们都同意第一场不赌钱，但这并不意味着哈利不会认真对待它。

最后，他推了推筹码，“全押。”

到了揭牌的时候，哈利发现他的牌是最好的。

“新手的运气，”有人评论道。

但这并没有阻止哈利拿走筹码。

“既然波特先生已经尝到了我们在这里玩游戏的滋味，也许我们可以在桌子上加几西可，你不觉得吗？”索莱伊夫人提议。“不多，可以每人一西可。”

“我加入。”

“我也是。”

“我三个。”

哈利犹豫了一下。虽然他身上带着十七西可，但他还是打算把它们交给菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克，用于还清债务。

“只要一西可，”索莱伊夫人指出。

“......只要一西可。”

他得到了同花顺，哈利咧着嘴笑着拿走了所有的钱。

他又有钱了！

他意识到，如果他把他的十七个西可放进去，他可能会更有钱。

哈利看了看他的第三只手，把所有的钱都放在桌子上。

然后他失去了一切。

“你真的相信你会赢吗？”当索莱尔夫人拿走哈利辛苦挣来的钱时，埃文斯先生问道。

哈利努力不哭。“我以为——”

“你以为什么？运气是站在你这边的吗？”他哼了一声。“当你和一个预言家一起玩扑克的时候，没有运气这种东西。当他们有七个人的时候......”

哈利小心翼翼地看着桌边的人们。“没有运气是什么意思？”他小心翼翼地问。

索莱尔夫人无辜地笑了。

哈利知道了。“你作弊了？”他惊叫。

“这里的每个人都在作弊，哈利。”

“我绝对没有作弊！”特劳维尼抗议道。

“这可能就是你总是输的原因，”埃文斯先生指出。“你面对的是真正的预言家，哈利。你真的相信没人事先知道你的牌，你是靠运气赢的吗？不，他们只是装聋作哑，好把你的西可都抢走。”

哈利气的喘不过气来。

“我们被严格禁止赌博是有充分理由的。”梅斯默教授补充说：“我们会欺骗，会作弊，这就是我们所做的。我们都在这样做，如果你不想失去所有的积蓄，这不是什么禁止事项，这是必要的。如果你想在这里生存，你就得欺骗。这是这张桌子上所有人都知道的秘密规则。这是一个你必须通过艰难的教训才能领悟的答案。所以现在你已经失去了一切，请离开桌子。”

埃文斯先生看了看表。“你也该走了。如果你不想错过你的门钥匙，你现在就应该离开。”

“谢谢你，爱丽丝，”他喊道，“该回家了。”

“我不想。”

“爱丽丝，”他警告说。

“这次你到底要去哪儿？”布斯巴顿的占卜教授问他。“我以为你的欧洲之行结束了。”

“他要去看俄罗斯的爱情机器*，”六岁的小女孩遗憾地离开了一直在玩的桌子，回答道。

年长的男人震惊地张开了嘴。“那是不对的，爱丽丝。不要再讲那样的话了。”

“为什么？”她哼着一首奇怪的曲子说，“我喜欢这首歌，非常上口。”

“就是不许。”

* * *

一个小时后，当他和埃文斯先生终于离开占卜协会的总部时，哈利还在哀悼他的十五西可。

他太贪婪了。他想要的比他拥有的更多，现在他一无所有了。当他回到霍格沃茨的时候，他要如何面对菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克？他总不能说‘我打扑克输光了’吧？现在那个人要把他赶出去了，他别无选择，只好兼职当魔术师。虽然这种可能性并没有特别困扰他，但是他怎么——

“哈利，接着。”

他抓金色飞贼的快速反应能力让他抓住了埃文斯先生抛出的小金子。他张开手，发现那是一枚金加隆。

“十五枚西可等于一个金加隆，”他解释说。“今晚我已经赢得够多了，如果你能闭上嘴，不要告诉玛姬我喜欢赌博，这些钱就是你的了。”

“成交。”

哈利快速把金加隆放进了口袋。“顺便问一下，你是怎么赢得这么多钱的？如果所有人都在作弊......”

“我也在作弊。”他耸耸肩。“当然不像他们，但有时候他们太专注于将要发生的事，却没有注意到眼下正在发生的事。虽然很难，但你还是可以骗过先知。而我只是花了足够多的时间和他们在一起，所以知道该怎么做。”

“你是怎么做到的？”

“这是个秘密。所以不，我不打算告诉你：这不是我能告诉你的秘密。”

哈利叹了口气，麻木地点了点头。

“但如果你输不起，就不要下注。我知道他们是在挑唆你，但你还是太愚蠢了，让自己这样受人摆布。”

“我知道，只是......”

“只是因为他们看起来很无害？”他说完。“他们当然会这么做，他们特意让自己看起来无害。有了他们这样的天赋，如果周围的人开始发现你有多危险，你就活不了多久了。他们真的可以瞥见未来，所以你为什么会认为他们不如蛇佬腔可怕呢？”

他和梅斯默的课程教会了他如何让自己看起来尽可能的无害，但是他没有考虑到这样一个事实：这个男人和他刚刚遇到的其他预言家可能并不像他们看起来的那样无害。

他脸上一定有什么泄露了他的想法，因为埃文斯先生表情变得很温柔。“他们都是好人，”他向他保证。“他们只是......这么说吧，我不想拥有他们的天赋是有原因的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译注释：
> 
> *他要去看俄罗斯的爱情机器：为boney——M——《Rasputin》《我的心上人》的歌词


	34. 占卜教授（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两个人吃饭，没什么好看的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注：
> 
> 我说过我只需要几个小时吗？那是在我意识到应该添加副标题之前。这是一个非常重要的章节，我不能太着急，我想尽我所能把它做好。每一个读这篇文章的人，祝你们圣诞快乐，新年快乐。我希望你们都玩得开心，祝你们一切顺利。

一位麻瓜作家曾将圣彼得堡描述为全球最艺术、最有内涵的城市。

虽然这座俄罗斯帝国的首都确实呈现出某种二元性，她那华丽的贵族外表掩盖了人类所有的苦难，但主要是这座城市巨大的魔力使它如此独特。事实上，虽然俄罗斯魔法部不知怎么找到了一个借口来为夏天没有夜晚辩解，但是当一个麻瓜目击到这个魔法事件后，发生了很多事情，一些麻瓜从记录他们所看到事情的记忆注销员手中逃脱，并相信他们出现了一些超自然的幻觉。由于这个原因，这个城市获得了一个非常奇怪的名声，而麻瓜现在对什么奇怪的事情都不屑一顾。

因此，当凯西利亚斯离开俄罗斯魔法部的时候，没有人在看到一个戴着红蓝眼镜的男人从他的胸前口袋里拿出一个小钟摆并使其摆动时有任何反应。

像往常一样，他需要去西部。

按照钟摆的指示，他终于到达了Dyrǎvyĭkotel，这是一家巫师酒吧，被用作麻瓜和巫师世界之间的通道。他时不时地盯着钟摆，走进了那个破旧的酒吧。里面，一群巫师正在打牌，一个留着长长黑胡子的男人正在清理柜台后面的玻璃杯，并向一个相当漂亮的女服务员发号施令。

看到钟摆在转圈，凯西利乌斯点点头，把魔法制品放进胸前的口袋里。“对不起，”他用俄语告诉酒吧老板，“我觉得我应该提醒你，德姆斯特朗占卜教授几分钟后可能会来你的酒吧。”他调整了自己的眼镜，接着说，“也许你应该采取预防措施，以防这种情况发生。”

他透过他的蓝色镜片看着一道闪光带来了可能性，这个男人正对他骂着脏话，在可能的未来，他透过他的粉色镜片看到这个男人扔下他一直在清洗的玻璃杯，然后跑开了。

男人把杯子摔在地上，离开柜台，用力抓住女服务员的胳膊，把她带到楼上。

虽然他的反应有点极端，但圣彼得堡的每个巫师都知道，每当德姆斯特朗占卜教授在附近时，他们必须把他们的女人藏起来，这是有理由的。

当酒吧老板和女服务员从他的视线中消失时，凯西利乌斯听到身后的门开了。他朝着喧闹声的方向转过身来，看见一个二十多岁、留着相当长的黑胡子的斯拉夫人走进酒吧。

当那个男人冷冷的蓝眼睛看到他时，一道闪光浮现。在一个未来，这个男人没有任何反应，在另一个未来，他低声咕哝着。即使最终成真的是第一个潜在未来，凯西利乌斯很擅长读唇语，还是知道他说的是‘Chtoyasdelal，chtobyzasluzhit’eto

我做了什么要受这样的待遇？

凯西利亚斯咧嘴大笑。“我相信几个麻瓜可以帮你回答这个问题。如果谣言是确实可信的，那你偷了几匹马，还犯了亵渎神明的罪，对你的邻居作了虚假的证言。真是一项了不起的成就。”

另一个人恼怒地看了他一眼。“梅斯默，”他用英语直截了当地说，“我怎会有此荣幸？”

“更高的存在把我带到了这里。”看到那个男人怒不可遏，他哈哈大笑。“更重要的是，我听到的可不只是你去朝圣，我希望能得到一些指点，以防追随你的足迹。还有，我们今晚很想你，你过得怎么样。”

俄国人的右边眉毛抽动了一下。“我没时间浪费在你这种人身上。在你问之前，我想先拒绝，不，我不打算回那个疯人院去。”

凯西利亚斯假装受伤。“你就是这样对待你的朋友的吗？如果是这样的话，那你不该感到惊讶了——”

“我们不是朋友，”他打断道，“从来不是，以后也不会是。”

“你伤害了我。”

“我相信你会康复的。”

他笑着耸了耸肩。“也许吧。但是你肯定理解为什么我们对这个奇怪的转变感到有点惊讶。诚然，你从来就不喜欢公会，但我们没想到你想彻底离开它。”他叹了口气。“哦，好吧，我希望不是这样，但是我想我必须做出选择，我只能告诉其他人我们看到的不幸是真的。我们会想念你的，拉斯普京。”

事实上，这是一个彻头彻尾的谎言。卡西利乌斯从来不喜欢拉斯普京的处事方式，他有点想告诉他这一点。

显然，未来他可能会对这个人皱起眉头。“我没想到你会幸灾乐祸。这就是你来这里的原因吗？”

“不，”他诚实地回答。

“那为什么要这么做？”

在他的眼镜后面，凯西利亚斯的右眼皮抖了下。

虽然这确实有制造惊喜的成分，并且他为这次对峙做了相应的准备，但是格里高利·叶菲莫维奇·拉斯普京也是一个操纵大师，他的第三只眼比他的眼睛稍微睁得大一点。如果小凯西利乌斯不留神点，这双冰冷的蓝眼睛会立刻发现他不小心泄露出的未来。

换句话说，如果他不想泄露一切，凯西利乌斯不仅要使用大脑封闭术，而且还要确保他在未来不会说漏嘴。向先知隐藏事物的唯一方法不是无数的计划或太多规划，而是完全的自发性。

这一奇特的性质是每个先知都在苦苦挣扎的。

“我想我是有点担心，”他最后承认。“虽然我信任自己的第三只眼睛，但我也高兴时不时用另外两只。我觉得最好直接从你那里得到真相。”

这个男人左边的眉毛抽动了一下，他肯定是在检查凯西利乌斯在未来给出的每一个可能答案。

他一定是找到了他满意的，因为他点点头说：“很好。正如你所看到的，你根本没有理由担心。”

“现在离开，”他透过蓝色的镜片看到拉斯普廷说完了话。

他点点头。“很抱歉占用了你的时间，拉斯普京。我知道你刚从朝圣之旅中回来，我毫不怀疑你过得很艰难——”

没有一个未来的拉斯普京不皱眉，果然，他确实那么做了。

“那么你能允许我请你喝一杯道歉吗？”

“不喝酒。”

这几个字说得如此之快，如此之坚定，凯西利亚斯不由得有些吃惊。“真的吗？你喜欢伏特加的。就在不到一年前，你...”

“那是过去，现在是现在。”

“那么，”他回过神。“吃晚饭怎么样？你一定饿坏了。”

他意识到自己的错误时为时已晚。看到这个男人咧嘴大笑，卡西利亚斯感觉自己就像一只刚刚投票过圣诞节的火鸡。

“为什么不呢？你说得对，我饿死了。”

* * *

给别人一杯饮料和给别人一顿饭的区别在于，当向别人提出请求时你更难逃避谈话。因此，拉斯普京很自然地利用这个机会向他发问了。

“我听说你终于要教授比你们国家所说的普通巫师级别更高级别的占卜了，”拉斯普京在主菜上来时说。

凯西利乌斯被酒吧里的俄式牛肉丝诱惑住了，而拉斯普京却要了一份素食。

这是这个曾经喜欢吃肉的男人的另一个变化。去朝圣真的能让一个人改变那么多吗？为什么要从朝圣开始呢？

他闻了闻这顿饭，沉吟一声。“你觉得怎么样？你的耳朵一定比我好使多了。”

所以他不是唯一一个想刺探信息的人，知道这一点真好，他刚开始有负罪感。

“我得承认，我为自己感到相当自豪。的确，我很高兴我是一个优秀的老师，但是很少有人能得到我要求开占卜课的分数。我一定做了什么好事。”说完，他拿起叉子开始吃。

“我相信你，”拉斯普京干干地说，“其中一个是你们校长的儿子，我说得对吗？”

凯西利乌斯吞下食物，笑了笑。“是的。他的名字叫菲尼亚斯·布莱克，我必须说他和他同名的人一样聪明。我知道布莱克教授对他寄予了很多期望，但是我必须承认这些期望太强烈了。我只是希望父亲和儿子能够看到年轻的菲尼亚斯真正的样子，而不是他们认为的他应该是什么样的人。”

但是看看他前面的那个人，很明显他的同事并不在乎那个男孩。那么为什么问他这样的问题呢？他到底想要什么？

当拉斯普京哼着回应时，凯西利乌斯不由得紧张起来。“我想你是对的。另一个是我们中的一个，我说的对吗？”

梅斯默马上笑了，“你现在在会听学生们的闲言碎语了？”

那人神秘的笑了。尽管他尽了全力，凯西利乌斯还是在未来看不到任何东西能够帮助他理清头绪。

“我应该祝贺你，梅斯梅尔。我们这样的人太少了，多了一个同伴总是让人感动。他叫什么名字？”

他没有看见幻象，所以这个男人知道他可以毫无疑问地回答“哈利波特”

拉斯普京慢慢地点点头。“和那个纯血统的家族有什么关系吗？”

“我不是很确定。我可以做一些有根据的猜测，但恐怕我不能给你一个明确的答案。他可能有关，也可能无关。我知道的只有他和帕特里克·埃文斯有联系。”

另一个先知皱了一下眉头。最后他翻了翻眼睛。“你是说那个哑炮。”

“魔术师，”他严厉地纠正道。

对方哼了一声。“你知道唯一真正在意他的人就是你吧？其他人可能会满足你的幻想，但一个非预言者在我们身边没有立足之地。非巫师更是如此。”

他忍不住皱眉，“你会大吃一惊的。”

拉斯普京给了他一个傲慢的假笑。“也许你说服了一些人，但你并没有说服所有人，当然也没有说服我。”

“那么，你走了是件好事，不是吗？而且，”他补充道，“我相信我们可以从我们的客户和任何不具备灵视的人那里学到很多东西，我不像你，我拒绝让我的偏见影响我所看到的。”

这是他们两人多次争论的老问题了。果然，这个男人翻了个白眼，没有为自己辩护，他很清楚这种讨论不会有任何结果。

当拉斯普京再次开口的时候，凯西利乌斯正在吃他的俄式奶油沙拉酱，考虑着下一步行动，“这个‘哈利·波特’是什么样的人？”看到凯西利乌斯抬起头，他耸了耸肩。“你对这个菲尼亚斯赞不绝口。我当然想知道你对其他学生的看法。特别是当这个人碰巧是个先知的时候。”

他拿起餐巾，假装擦嘴，掩住自己。他忽略了另一位先知的目光，想了会儿该说什么。他被允许说什么，甚至不允许暗示什么。怎样才能满足对方的好奇心。最后他把餐巾摆好。

“他很好，但有点笨。我说笨是指他相当天真。想象一下，他在我们的图书馆里寻找关于大脑封闭术的书，但他仍然不明白为什么像我这样的大脑封闭术大师会在几分钟内就把每一本关于封闭术的书都借走。”

另一个先知无礼的冷哼了一声。“这就给了人足够的时间对这个男孩施摄神取念，在他不知情的情况下提取他所有的秘密。如果他甚至都没有意识到是谁让他在几天或几周内变得脆弱易攻，以及对方这样做的理由，那他就太笨了。”

“我没有那么做，尽管我得说自己有一两次受到了诱惑。”

如果他不知道自己想要什么，他早就做了。假设这个小巫师不知道他的灵视是如何工作的，也不知道他看到的几种可能的未来，那为什么在他们相遇的那一天，他会如此倾向于说漏嘴，说“我实际上是一个时间旅行者”呢？

“那你为什么要这么做？”

“当然是为了激励他来找我。”

“哦，对。”他嘴角抽搐了一下。“这通常是有效的。我真希望你打算治好这个天真的孩子的特殊缺陷。”

凯西利亚斯没有回答。

“你还要教他什么吗？”

凯西利亚斯在眼镜后面皱起了眉。

所以这就是拉斯普京真正想知道的。忘记他在开场时抛给亚伯拉罕的那一两个政客吧，德姆斯特朗的占卜课教授真正感兴趣的是哈利·波特·。

但为什么呢？这两个人在不同的国家，那么他为什么对他如此关注呢？他知道对方是个时间旅行者吗？看起来不太可能，所以他可能知道一些凯西利亚斯不知道的事情？如果忽略哈利波特来自未来的事实，那么这个小巫师和其他学生并没有什么不同，所以他到底隐藏着什么呢？

“现在我专注于占卜。”

“当然，但是那又怎么样呢？知道未来是好的，但是如果你不做点什么，它就毫无意义。第二部分和第一部分一样重要，甚至可能更重要。我听说他在你的普通巫师等级考试中表现出色。这种才能一定要培养，不是吗？”

“那你有什么建议？”

拉斯普京开始抚摸他的胡须。“我听说他在黑魔法防御术方面很出色，甚至还设法召唤出了一个完整的有形的守护神。如果不培养就太浪费了。既然他擅长防御术，那么黑魔法对他来说就会像呼吸一样轻而易举。”

凯西利厄斯差点被他的食物噎死。吞下去之后，他给了另一个人最灿烂最虚伪的微笑。“我们在霍格沃茨不教黑魔法。”

“啊，是的，”他心不在焉地喃喃自语。“我忘了你们不教。说实话，我从来就不理解这点。”

这个人似乎陷入沉思，凯西利亚斯不绝望地想找到方法让他停止这种审问。

 _集中注意力，梅斯默，_ 这个声音听起来非常像布莱克教授说的。 _不要因为他忘记了你的目标。你来这里之前，只是想知道为什么他的行为这么怪异，想知道他在计划什么。如果你想要得到你的答案，那么你必须抓住它的核心。搞清楚他为什么这么关注那个男孩。_

因为如果哈利·波特真的是他最新的兴趣，那如果他决定来占卜术协会总部的话，他就会有一个绝佳机会接近哈利。当然，如果凯西利亚斯认为会发生这种情况的话，他会警告埃文斯不要带男孩来，但至少拉斯普廷会尝试。在这一点上，他早先的决定完全适得其反。

那么拉斯普京到底在寻找什么呢？

“你到底为什么要离开公会？”

拉斯普京似乎从沉思中清醒过来，面无表情地看着他。

“诚然，你从来没有对此非常热心，但我们都相信你从中有所收获，不愿冒险。那么，为什么会改变主意呢？我们是做了什么让你特别不高兴的事？”

有那么一会儿，凯西利亚斯以为那个人不会回答。事实上，在未来的几个可能中，他都对自己的关心置之不理。他可能会给出不同的答案。他们的数量如此之多，所以他知道其中一半以上都是谎言，甚至没有去看一眼。

他叹了口气。他讨厌人们的不诚实。在谎言的汪洋大海中，找到一点点真实甚至比大海捞针还要困难，而凯西利亚斯不得不一直这样做。

真相是什么？什么是谎言？他应该选择哪个？如果人们如此不信任对方，那么什么才是真实呢？

点、兵、点、将*......

“重要的不是你们做了什么，而是你们没有做什么。”

凯西利乌斯迷惑地眨了眨眼，继续关注现在的拉斯普京。“我们没做什么？”他无感情地重复道。

他点点头。“当我第一次来到公会的时候，我相信我们会用自己的天赋去做一些事，我们会用他们来引导我们的世界到一个更好的地方。”

“我们并不是什么都不做。”

“但你们做得还不够。”

预言家的声音听起来很真诚。在其他预言家认识他的这些年里，他很少表现出这种热情。也许他离开他们并不像他们最初想象的那么突然。

“特里劳妮可能对我们的政客有很大的影响力，我知道你们会引导一些人不去做鲁莽的决策，但最终我们什么也没做，只是在我们周围的世界正在燃烧的时候扮演宫廷小丑。”

“世界并没有燃烧。”

“还没有。”

梅斯默皱眉，看向别处。

大英帝国和俄罗斯帝国正处于鼎盛时期时，他和他的同僚们别无选择，只能思考他们的衰落。就像一个人的眼睛忍不住聚焦在白色羊皮纸中间的一个黑点上，把其他的一切都掩盖起来，预言家们别无选择，只能盯着即将到来的黑暗。如果相信这种黑暗不会把他们全部吞没，那真是愚蠢至极。

“我发现你们处理的方式令人反感，”他听到同事说，“我认为打牌是浪费时间，尤其是在有更重要的事情需要担心的时候。”

凯西利亚斯避开了另一个人满带责备的脸，看向那群玩扑克的巫师。

“你希望我们怎么做？”他低声说。“我们完全不知道是什么导致了这些恐怖，也不知道如何避免它们，而且没有人会听我们的。”

没有人想知道未来。这是凯西利乌斯很早就知道的事实。他们自己可能没有意识到这一点，但即使是那些去见先知的人——特别是那些来见先知的人——也并不真的想从一个古怪的人那里知道他们的明天会怎样。在那三类人中，没有一个人愿意听到坏消息，如果事情偏离了人们的期望，他们很容易气愤苦恼。

凯西利乌斯所说的气愤苦恼，是指人们会无意中忘记了不该给使者下咒。

“我们可以。”

* * *

为什么他认为再次见拉斯普京是个好主意？

“让我们假设他们确实听我们的话，”凯西利厄斯试图劝说另一个人，用冷冰冰的逻辑来掩饰这次谈话让他感到多么不舒服。“你打算如何阻止某些事情在20年后发生？五十年后？我们只能窥见一角，从来没有完整的内容。即使我们共同努力，我们仍然处于黑暗之中。我们找不到出路。”

“那你知道这是为什么吗？因为你一直犹豫不决。这意味着什么？如果我误解了我所看到的......你可能认为你很小心，但这些犹豫只会困扰你的头脑，使你更难看清，”德姆斯特朗占卜教授反驳道。“我们不能因为小事忽视大局。我只希望你的学生不要像你们一样重蹈覆辙。”

凯西利厄斯皱眉。

这让德姆斯特朗占卜教授停顿了一下，“他做了什么你不赞成的事吗？”

凯西利厄斯考虑过否认它，但同时他也不认为提出这点是有害的。

他干笑了几声。如果他犹豫不决，那么拉斯普廷无论如何都会知道的。考虑到他的同事对他很坦诚，这可能是他第一次认识他，他想他也应该给予同样的礼遇。

“我不是真的不赞成。我只是......不明白。”看到另一个歪着头，他叹了口气。“我就不告诉你细节了，我想你不会在乎这是怎么回事。这么说吧，他的方法和我的在这个具体问题上并不一致。我不会做任何事，但他做了。在这件事上，他是对的，而我被告知是错的。”

最糟糕的是，即使给出了解释，凯西利乌斯还是不能理解。谁会疯到相信一个麻瓜，打破保密法规呢？这烂摊子怎么没有事呢？一切顺利的可能性是如此之低，凯西利乌斯确信即使他有足够的时间凝视每一个潜在的未来，他也永远不会看到它。

这个男孩在问题解决后告诉他，他曾试着探知自己该做什么，并抽了牌。他得到的是魔鬼，剑王，隐士，塔和魔术师。虽然他最终没有用它来做出决定，他很想知道它说了什么。

恶魔代表着自由和释放，剑王代表着权威，象征着麻瓜傲罗和隐士的自我发现之旅，当巫师世界的真相被揭开时，他将踏上这段旅程。至于塔和魔术师，这是埃文斯的问题的彻底结束，骚扰他长达10年或20年的那个人被逮捕了，魔术师也从束缚中解脱。

事后诸葛总是很完美。凯西利亚斯在听了这个故事之后多少会猜到哪些卡片会被选中，但如果别人把这些卡片呈现给他，他永远也不会理解这些卡片。

但话又说回来，每当帕特里克·埃文斯参与进来的时候，他总是错的，所以这也许是意料之中的。

魔术师在几年后承认，他并不是他父亲强迫他去见的最坏的人。只是他的诚实让他意识到他一直被一遍又一遍被告知应该如何生活，他意识到他的父亲和他已经开始相信卡片而不是帕特里克需要做什么是多么令人感激。年轻的帕特里克·埃文斯只是需要对这个世界发泄他所有的怨恨。

“你......你就像一面镜子，麦斯默。比我放家里的那个聪明一点，但你好像把我给你看的东西都强化了十倍。老实说？我不喜欢我所看到的。我甚至非常反感，我觉得我需要向你和整个世界证明你在所有事上都是错的。”

他撇了撇嘴。

他的同事正饶有兴趣地看着他，“哦，是吗？你现在得出了什么结论？”

“一个我怀疑了很久的结论。也许我父母遇到的那个命名先知在他决定我应该被称为‘凯西利厄斯*’时就已经决定了一些事情。”

那是个瞎子，当他被人发现有灵视时，小凯西利乌斯快速否定了他的名字背后的含义，认为他的父母只是遇到了一个骗子或者一个有很糟的幽默感的人。

但是他错过了太多，有太多的东西是他看不见的。他也许能看到遥远的未来，但像埃文斯和波特这样的人可以以某种方式看透人心，知道他们的本质。

“你有没有想过为什么我们会得到这些天赋？”他问德姆斯特朗占卜学教授。

他笑了。“我认为没有一个预言家没想过。这难道不是我们经常提到上帝、阿纳克、更高的存在和其他神的原因吗？我们可能不会在名字上达成一致，但一定有某个上帝在看着，在幕后操纵。如果我们知道特里劳妮不是那个制造出预言的人，那么谁是呢？”

“可是为什么是特劳维尼呢？为什么是我们？为什么？如果真的有一个更高的存在，他们在我们身上看到了什么来决定我们应该被赋予这种灵视？

他耸了耸肩，“我想，他们认为我们配得上它，打算按自己的意愿使用它。”

“这就是我们不同意的地方，我们一直都不同意。如果被授予预见未来的可疑天赋是一种优点的话，那么同样的逻辑难道不应该适用于魔术吗？与麻瓜相比，巫师是更高级的生物，而所谓的麻瓜只不过是邪恶的生物。麻瓜出生的孩子只是证明了他们可以有机会证明自己，而哑炮被证明是不值得的。而我知道这个逻辑是错误的，也就是说我们的逻辑也是错误的。”

拉斯普京长长地叹了口气，“别说了。”

他遗憾地笑了。“我知道我们在绕圈子。但这正是我所相信的，而最近发生的事件更加坚定了我的信念。”

如果灵视不是根据人的价值给的，那么剩下的选择就很少了。而且他们没有一个人能把它描绘的很好。

“所以你是反对我的。”

他听了这些话皱起了眉头。“亲爱的同事，我想要的和你想要的一样。我们的目标相同：为了我们能实现的最好的未来。”

他只是不认为应该由他们来决定未来是哪一个。或者如何抓住它。

————————————————————

女服务员想方设法逃离了她的老板，可能还是她的丈夫，现在正在上甜点。

当她把他的拿破仑蛋糕摆在他面前，同时对俄罗斯人露出性感的微笑时，凯西利乌斯情不自禁想，有些东西是说不通的。

哈利波特在这一切中扮演了什么角色？尽管拉斯普京对未来的看法和他对哈利波特的奇怪兴趣可能完全不相关，但是凯西利乌斯并不相信这样的巧合。他知道这个男孩来自未来并且想利用他吗？他是不是看到了什么幻象？他也听到了什么？虽然他不相信这个男人会真的希望这个男孩受到伤害，但是凯西利乌斯知道，在他弄清楚这一切背后隐藏着什么之前，他无法抑制自己的担忧。

但他怎么会知道呢？当拉斯普京面带微笑，用俄语对女招待低声说着甜言蜜语时，他感到纳闷。他们的讨论完全结束了，他很了解这个人，知道他不会告诉他任何事情。至少不是出于自愿。更重要的是，他没有什么东西可以吸引他的注意力，让他犯错。

当脸红的女招待开始回应时，凯西利乌斯环顾四周，看到那些还在打扑克的巫师，停了下来。

他的嘴角抽搐了一下。

好吧，今晚是扑克之夜，他还在赌。

乘着没人看他，凯西利乌斯伸手去拿他的魔杖，在口袋里挥了挥。

突然一声尖叫，赌桌上的一个人站了起来，一拳打在了面对他的那个人身上。

女服务员跑过去抓住愤怒的男人，另一个人抢过他的魔杖，用一个巧妙的咒语回击。

“看来有人终于意识到对方在作弊了，”凯西利亚斯评价道。

当酒吧老板终于回来把玩家们赶出酒吧时，拉斯普京长长地叹了口气，继续吃他的甜点。“外行。”

“说到外行，我告诉过你我们今晚偷了波特先生所有的零用钱吗？”他笑了。“那孩子还真以为我们是公平竞争呢。”

那人愣住了。“那个男孩今晚在公会吗？”他呆呆地问。

“我告诉过你他是埃文斯的亲戚，对吧？这个男孩显然是坚持要来的。”他拿起勺子吃他的拿破仑蛋糕。“很不幸，你不在这里，索莱尔坚持让他坐在你的座位上，试试他的运气。”

看到他脸上表现出的恼火或震惊的变化，很明显这个男人没有料到这一点，甚至后悔没有利用这个机会去见他。

真倒霉，凯西利乌斯得保证对方不会来参加万圣节前夜，这样他就不会破坏聚会，也不会对这个男孩感兴趣。此外，他怀疑如果知道他今晚会来，他会明确告诉埃文斯不要带哈利来。不过，他至少会尝试一下。

结论：拉斯普京从来没有想过哈利波特会来协会，如果他知道这个事实的话，他会在那儿多待一会儿，并且去见他。

初级的错误，拉斯普京，他想，初级错误。

这个人很聪明，非常聪明，那么为什么他忽略了这种可能性呢？

假设这个男人不可能知道这个男孩和埃文斯有血缘关系。但他在密切关注着哈利波特，因此在不久的将来，如果他不直接把哈利波特介绍给公会的其他成员，他也很有可能会提到这个男孩。

那么为什么呢？为什么他会犯这样一个基本的错误呢？

他又挖一勺甜点，哼着表示感谢。

当拉斯普京终于意识到他在做什么时并对他怒目而视时，凯西利乌斯停了下来,

他无辜的眨了眨眼，“没事吧？”

他的嘴唇动了一下，“......你的徒弟知道你在做什么吗？”

他听到这些话皱起了眉头，“我在干什么？”

“是的。”他靠在椅子上，交叉双臂，得意地笑了。“你对魔法部的神秘事务司非常感兴趣。尽管你把大部分时间花在了天文学部分，这是你老板的命令，但你也被看到好几次出现在一个记录预言球的房间。考虑到这些预言球的作用，有人可能会奇怪，为什么像你这样本该更了解这些球体的人会浪费时间看它们。”

“嗯，它们确实很漂亮，非常让人放松。”

“别装傻了。我们都知道你不是那样的人。人们只能想知道......这个‘哈利·波特’的突然出现，一个在任何已知记录中都不存在的男孩，和人们对预言重新燃起的兴趣有什么关系？我不相信巧合，你到底在隐瞒什么，梅斯梅尔？如果你的意图就像你假装的那样无害，你为什么还要保护一个如此可疑的人呢？你对那孩子有一些计划，承认吧。大计划。那到底是什么？”

在眼镜后面，凯西利乌斯呆呆地眨了眨眼睛。

他......他从来没有想到问题会如此严重。是的，他们总是互相监视，但是他的同事不应该知道这样明确的信息。拉斯普京一直在寻找什么。他终于受够了他们的心理游戏，甚至愿意摘下面具以获取他的答案。

他可以给出很多的答案，想到另一个巫师会预见到多少答案，卡西利亚斯心里不寒而栗。没什么好隐瞒的，我只是尽力而为，我告诉过你我们想要的东西是一样的......如果凯西利乌斯一直在玩扑克，那么拉斯普京只是把桌子掀翻，他又成了那个愚蠢的男孩，绝望于寻找他没有透露的最后一张牌，并向他展示了其他的一切。

你就像一面镜子，梅斯默。比我们摆在家里的那个要聪明一点，但是你会把我给你看的东西以十倍反映回来。

凯西利亚斯僵住了。

一面镜子。

有一瞬间他甚至无法思考。他需要时间来消化他刚才推断出来的信息。最后他看了看德姆斯特朗占卜学教授，第一次看清了他的真面目。

“你这么说，”他低声说，“因为你就是这么做的。”

尽管这个人在未来的任何可能性里都没有反应，但是凯西利亚斯知道他打中了靶心。

他紧张地笑了一声。

就是这样，不是吗？当凯西利乌斯忙于应付一个时间旅行者时，拉斯普京找到了另一个先知。他对那个先知有一个宏伟的计划，他不想让其他人知道。这就是为什么他没有告诉任何人关于那个人的事情，反而会退却。

但是他已经开始有点偏执了。在监视他的时候，他知道了哈利波特的存在。从那时起，他开始相信自己也在做同样的事情，并开始执迷于他和他的计划可能意味着什么。为什么他没有想到波特会在协会？因为他绝对不会在恰当的时候向他们展示这个男孩或女孩，而且他也没有想到如果凯西利乌斯真的有自己的计划，他会采取一种截然不同的方法。

“我想我应该祝贺你，拉斯普京，”他重复着一个小时前德姆斯特朗占卜学教授说的话。“我们这样的人太少了，多了一个同伴总是让人感动。请问他叫什么名字？或者是她。我们都知道先知是男孩的可能性并不大。”

如果眼睛能说话，拉斯普京的眼睛会说‘阿瓦达索命’。

就在这个时候，女服务员回来了，眼里充满了爱意，问那个俄国人要不要来杯咖啡。免费的。

拉斯普京眼睛盯着他，回答说：“不。”

没关系，凯西利亚斯收到账单时想，他可以自己解决。

顺便还要提醒自己：在未来十年避开俄罗斯。

* * *

埃文斯先生是第一个打破沉默的人。“这非常......新潮。”

“它非常绿，”哈利坦率地说。

在六月的恐慌中，哈利没有注意到其他事，但是霍格沃茨特快是绿色的。

而且不是一般的绿色。那是一片明亮的绿，即使哈利闭上眼睛也能看见。

埃文斯先生看着火车。“好吧，既然你说了......它是绿色的。就是有一点点......”他迅速地摇了摇头，问道，“东西都带齐了吗？”

“是的。”

“箱子？食物？魔杖？”

“是的，是的，是的。”

“我这么问是因为，尽管我可以派一只鸽子去，但它们不太擅长搬运沉重的包裹，而我也不想用猫头鹰。”

他撇了撇嘴，“我什么都拿了。”

他知道他应该料到这一点，但是今天早上，当埃文斯先生帮他提箱子，后来又拿起帽子，走到国王十字车站，在第九站台和第十站台之间走动时，哈利还是会感到吃惊。虽然埃文斯太太不喜欢呆在巫师世界的任何地方，她还是给他准备了旅行的食物，当她看到他们中的一个人在找他的书时，她大叫着哈利应该在前一天准备好他的箱子，他要迟到了。

老实说，他们早得很。

埃文斯先生看了看表。“还有五分钟车门就会关上，霍格沃茨特快就会离开车站。”他关上手表，放进口袋，迅速走向一辆汽车。“那么，我想这就是再见了。”

哈利的心怦怦直跳。是的，当他知道他必须回到霍格沃茨的时候，他内心有一部分......实际上是想和他们呆在一起。

想想两个月前，他还只想回到霍格沃茨。

“我能......”当他意识到自己听起来可能会有多幼稚时，他皱起了眉头。

不知怎么的，魔术师准确地猜出他要说什么。“我们正期待着你寄来一只猫头鹰。当然，并不是所有时候，我知道你这个年纪的年轻人有比写几百封信更重要的事情要做，但是很高兴知道会不会有巨怪在课堂上杀你，或者你突然消失，并尝试生活在创始人时代。”

哈利试图想象自己身处十世纪的情景，不禁哼了一声。“我可不想去。如果我现在能找到一条回到20世纪的路......”

他正要上火车时，突然意识到自己是在一年前被送上火车的。

整整一年，他还是不知道怎么回去。

“等等，你是说你真的在寻找回去的方法？”埃文斯先生的声音把他从思绪中拉了出来。“你为什么不早点告诉我？我早该告诉你的！”

“......什么？”

火车发出汽笛声。埃文斯先生没有再客套，就把哈利的箱子拿给了他。“努力学习，不要惹麻烦。不过，还是要玩得开心，度过愉快的一学期。”

“等等——”

门关上了。哈利大叫，但埃文斯先生似乎没有听到，他只是咧着嘴笑，开始挥手。

当火车开动时，哈利丢下行李箱开始奔跑。他走进一个包厢，不理睬里面的人，打开了窗户。

看着远处的小人，他尖叫起来。

**“我、恨、你！”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注：
> 
> 一年前的我：我想让格林德沃成为一个先知，但究竟谁来教他所有他知道的东西呢。
> 
> 关于拉斯普京，这个人版本太多了，我实在懒得把他们都读一遍，所以只是从历史事实中试图归纳出他的形象。我不是开玩笑，我们不知道他在1897年去霍格沃茨/德姆斯特朗学校的时候发生了什么事情，他的确在那一年去朝圣了，那一年格林德沃是三年级生，他应该开始学习占卜了，回来的时候却变了一个人。
> 
> 我试过，但我编不出来。
> 
> 下一章，阿不思·邓布利多会回来，假装自己的假期过得很有趣。
> 
> 他不知道,如果他设法把无聊的假期变的有趣,那哈利就是能让最非凡的事变得超无聊的黑带高手。
> 
> ——————————————————————
> 
> 翻译注释：
> 
> *点、兵、点、将*：原句为：Eeny,meeny,miny,moe
> 
> 英美儿童玩游戏时，分边或者选人的时候，要唱这首童谣Eeny,meeny,miny,moe，相当于中国的“点兵点将......”。歌词大致是：
> 
> Eeny, meeny, miny, moe  
> Catch a tiger by the toe  
> If he hollers let him go,  
> Eeny, meeny, miny, moe  
> My mother told me  
> To pick the very best one  
> And you are [not] it.
> 
> 这首歌谣有一百多年历史。Eeny,meeny,miny,moe没有特殊含义，只是叽里咕噜念咒的咒语，相传来自远古凯尔特人祭祀神灵的用语。
> 
> *凯西利厄斯：盖尤斯·普林尼·采西利尤斯·塞孔都栯（拉丁语：Gaius Plinius Caecilius Secundus，也被称为小普林尼，约61——约113）是一位罗马帝国元老和作家。曾目睹了庞贝被火山毁灭的全过程。


	35. 霍格沃茨特快列车之旅

哈利愤怒地关上了窗户。他转过头来，终于发现那些小孩子在盯着他看。

“干嘛?”他厉声说，“你们在看什么?”

孩子们吓了一跳。他们迅速起身，提着行李离开了车厢。当只剩下他一个人的时候，哈利拿起他的魔杖，闷闷不乐地召来他的箱子，倒在长椅上。

一年。他被困在这个世纪整整一年了。他花了三百六十五天的时间拼命寻找回到他那个时代的方法。但埃文斯先生只是说，他知道有一种方法可以送他回去，哈利几乎看到了一丝希望，但他不得不离开那儿，回到学校去。

哈利想哭，这太不公平了。

这怎么可能是真的呢？帕特里克·埃文斯又不是一个巫师，他怎么可能知道关于时间旅行的事？在这个时代甚至没有一个活着的巫师知道这些。

哈利交叉双臂想了会儿，最后痛苦的呻吟。

埃文斯先生的父亲是一位钟表匠，他制造出了能够预知未来的手表。所以当然这个人已经深入研究了时间，认为儿子从他父亲那里学到了些东西几乎不是一个困难的飞跃。除此之外，魔术师认识梅斯默教授和其他强大的预言家，所以帕特里克·埃文斯很可能是本世纪最接近时间专家的人。

哈利不知道回到未来对帕特里克·埃文斯来说意味着什么。他那块奇怪的表是时间转换器的原型吗？能这么简单吗？如果用正确的方法摆弄表冠哈利就可以回去？他还有什么秘密没有告诉哈利？如果是真的，那又会是什么？

哈利闭上眼睛试着去想象。他回想着今年夏天发生的一切，想知道自己可能错过了什么。他的祖宗有什么秘密知识？如果明天早上他给哈利寄来一只猫头鹰，告诉他，哈利会在魁地奇之前就回到二十世纪吗？哈利可以带他去看看吗？就像他的魔术表演？

他的思考被隔间门打开的声音打断了。他睁开眼睛，看见那个走进来的人。

当他看到巫师穿着紫红色的长袍时，突然大笑。“我觉得这对日常装来说太大胆了!”

阿不思咧嘴笑。“嗯......”他的蓝眼睛明亮地闪烁着。“我想，只要一个人足够努力，任何场合都有理由穿上好衣服。”红褐色头发的巫师坐在哈利面前，继续说道:“此外，这是我最后一天可以穿这件衣服了，所以我想让它有意义，享受这段还能穿得体衣服的时光。”他轻轻地耸了耸肩。“我不能说我对再次穿上我们的制服感到高兴，但我又能怎样呢?”

“我们真的必须这样吗?”哈利想。

“恐怕是的。”

“甚至在周末?”

阿不思停顿了一下。“也许在去霍格莫德期间可以，但是......”他想了一会儿，耸了耸肩，笑了笑。“我想我可以试试。也许我们可以做点什么，不过如果布莱克校长永远看不到我穿成这样就更好了。”

一想到这个严厉的男人如何看待阿不思穿着一件鲜艳的紫红色长袍或者是他最怪里怪气的衣服，哈利哼了一声。

接下来的几分钟里，他们什么也没说，只是享受着舒适的宁静。有时候，他们中的一个只是从火车窗口看风景，但从来不会看太久。有时候，他们只是看着对方微笑。

直到那个推车的女巫进来问是否有人想要糖果，沉默才被打破。

不出所料，阿不思伸手去摸他的口袋。“请给我一盒比比多味豆和一只巧克力蛙。你要拿什么，哈利?”

“哦，我有吃的。”

“我也是，不过我肯定可以引诱你吃几块糖。”

哈利摇了摇头。“对不起，我不能——”他做了个苦脸。

虽然他是对的，哈利在他的口袋里有一个金加隆，但这些钱是给菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克的。在还清债务之后，哈利会一无所有，所以他不能把钱花在任何东西上。

“哦。”阿不思停顿了一下。最后，他对着电车女巫灿烂地笑了笑。“两只巧克力蛙和两盒比比多味豆，”他告诉手推车上的女巫。“而且，现在想想，我可能会需要一些大锅蛋糕。”

哈利抬起了手。“哦，不要——”

“不，不，我坚持。糖果是用来分享的，你不这么认为吗，女士?”他迅速地问推车上的女巫。

她笑着说:“当然了。”

“看见了吗？如果我想吃这些美味的糖果，我别无选择，只能确保你也能同样品尝到，毕竟我不想感到内疚，让这种内疚破坏了体验。谁会残忍到在别人面前吃这样的美味而自己却不请人呢?”

达利。

哈利回忆起他的表哥在吃糖果的时候嘲笑他，当他仔细观察了递给他一个南瓜馅饼的女巫后，回忆戛然而止。

她......看起来非常像他那个时代的推车女巫，现在他在考虑这个问题。

哈利默默地看着她离开车厢。“你觉得她在这里工作多久了?”他低声问道。

阿不思眨了几下眼睛，回答说:“我从没想过这个问题。我必须承认，我这方面有很大的疏忽。不过我要为自己辩护一下，每次推车来的时候，我的眼睛都更多地盯着糖果，而不是周围的事物。”

拿着自己的南瓜馅饼，他哼了一声。“阿不福思呢......你无法想象他一年级时编的那些关于她的故事。我试图保证这只是一场可怕的噩梦，但他很固执，现在拒绝吃任何甜的东西。”咬了一大口后，他耸了耸肩。“显然，她能让这些美味的南瓜馅饼爆炸。

* * *

外面，一个手里拿着扫帚的人艰难的爬上火车车顶。

虽然他飞走的计划表面上看起来很简单，但实际上并非如此。首先，他必须到达火车的外面。如果说只有在车站的时候，门才能被魔法打开，那么窗户就不是这样了。

第二，他必须确保他的兄弟和那个可恶的巫婆都不能发现他，阻止他逃跑。虽然巫师相当自信他的兄弟忙于往自己身上塞糖果，没有注意到外面发生的事情，但是那个推车的巫婆已经设法阻止了之前的六次尝试，只有当他离她越来越远的时候，他才会感到安全。

终于到了火车顶，他低下头，喘了口气。

当他终于抬起头来，他意识到推车女巫就站在离他几英尺远的地方。

忽略了风和他们在火车顶的事实，她漫不经心地推着她的手推车朝他的方向走去。一到他面前，她就笑着说:“亲爱的，你要点什么吗?”

巫师害怕地看着她。“你怎么到这儿来的?”他低声说。“你、你不应该、你不能在这儿!”

“你也不应该，邓布利多先生。”

阿不福思退后了一下。

她叹了口气。“我知道从这里看风景很美，但你肯定也可以在里面欣赏到，不是吗?”她递给阿不福思一块南瓜馅饼，又说:“你留在这里会很危险。你为什么不乖一点，拿着这块南瓜饼回屋里去呢?”

“除你武器!”

咒语击中了女巫的手，她手中的馅饼从火车上掉了下来。

在他身后，阿不福思听到了爆炸声。

“把手从手推车上拿开。”

* * *

“你认为那是什么?”当他们听到外面传来一声巨响时，哈利问阿不思。

阿不思看着包厢的门。“我不太确定。”他靠在火车座位上说，“如果我们在火车另一边，我也许可以推测一下。唉，但我们不是，所以我想我们永远也不会知道。”

“也许有什么东西撞上了火车。”

“也有可能，不过可能性很小。你知道，火车周围有护身魔法。”

看到阿不思完全不关心，他嘀咕道，“希望你是对的。”

他把注意力转回到红发巫师身上，试图转移话题。“你的假期过得怎么样?”

* * *

阿不思暗自叹了口气。

他总是特意不问同学们假期过得怎么样，因为他确信他会被反问同样的问题。

虽然其他人总是有一些令人兴奋的话题来谈论，但阿不思的故事总是平淡无奇。像埃尔菲亚斯或阿尔托里乌斯就住在附近，他们可以打魁地奇，还有像阿加莎或弗吉尼亚这样的人会和他们各自的家人一起去国外。

阿不思突然想起他应该对他面前的那个人生气。

“噢，我想我没干什么，”他慢悠悠地说。很快回想起他的那些借口，“恐怕我一直忙着提前学习炼金术，忙着为《今日变形》写另一篇文章。我还不知道这篇是否会出版，不过我有一种好的预感。”他交叉双臂，最后说:“但我必须承认，我也一直在等你给我寄猫头鹰。当然猫头鹰一直没有出现。”

他去过摩金夫人的商店好几次。虽然他总是设法找个去那里的理由，但他的母亲已经开始起疑心了。借口他的妹妹需要新衣服，她去过了商店，想看看是什么让她最大的孩子买了各种鲜艳的衣服，并经常回去看看。如果阿不思幸运的话，他的母亲可能会在摩金夫人的助手的休息日去那里，他不能冒险让她派阿不福思向她汇报他对某位他经常去见的‘可爱女士’的看法，所以阿不思别无选择，只能保持低调。

换句话说，阿不思已经束手无策，只能从那一刻开始用猫头鹰寄信。为了不让自己显得太过热心，他一直在等待哈利迈出第一步，开始与他通信。

他从来没有迈出过第一步。

“我没有猫头鹰，”哈利说。

阿不思静了下来。

“好吧，我有。我有海德薇了，但她不在......这么说吧，她不在那儿。我想埃文斯先生有他的鸟，但是......我脑子太多事了，所以我没有考虑到这些，或者写信。对不起。”

“不，不!”他急忙回应。“没关系。我应该、我应该记得你没有猫头鹰，所以我该先写的。而且你在工作，所以我想你这几天一定很忙吧。”注意到他脸上奇怪的表情，阿不思皱起了眉头。“除了在摩金夫人的店里工作外，你还做了其他事吗?”

* * *

对于这个无伤大雅的问题，哈利迟疑了一下，不知道从何说起。

“嗯，我一直在帮埃文斯先生做他的工作。埃文斯先生是我的一个亲戚，”他皱着眉头解释道。

说他有一个体面的家庭的感觉很奇怪。一个哈利可以自由地谈论，而不会感到尴尬，也不会觉得自己不应该谈论他们的家人。

哈利怀疑自己是否会习惯这种感觉。

恍惚的摇了摇头，他继续说，“所以下班后，我会去帮他做他的消失柜。”

一丝充满兴趣的火花点亮了红发男孩的蓝眼睛。“你是说消失柜?”他真诚的说。“我的父——我对巫师工艺略知一二，所以我知道这类工艺品必须非常精确。如果你要做一个消失柜，你一定是学过一些复杂的魔法。”

哈利反应了一会才明白那个男孩为什么这么说。他的嘴角翘起。“我想是的。埃文斯先生教了我一些如何制作一个好的消失柜的诀窍，还有一些其他的东西。”看到另一个男孩被他说的话迷住了，他无辜地补充说:“比如说，无杖魔法。”

不出所料，坐在他前面的男孩凑的快靠近座位的边缘，他深吸了一口气:“无杖魔法？我以为这几乎是不可能的！或者太艰难了，一般人是不可能做到的，更不用说用在这种手艺上了。那到底是怎么奏效的?”

“要我给你看看吗?”

阿不思猛的点点头。

“那好吧。”他想想自己能做些什么，然后从胸前的口袋里取出那块猩红色的手帕。“看着吧。”

阿不思专心地看着自己的面纸。

哈利利用了另一个男孩的注意力的分散，拿出了他藏在袖子里的东西，照着埃文斯先生前一天给他看的那样做了。

当鲜花从猩红色的薄纱里露出来时，阿不思往后缩了缩。

哈利看着这双蓝色的眼睛目不转睛地看着它，呆呆的眨了眨，几乎无法保持形象。当他发现那个红发男人意识到到底发生了什么时，他忍不住向他骄傲地咧嘴一笑。

看到他的微笑，阿不思突然大笑起来。

阿不思笑着说:“好吧，这是无杖魔法!”

哈利轻声笑了，把手帕放回胸前的口袋里，奇怪地感到自豪。

“它是怎么工作的?”阿不思甚至屁股坐的更靠近火车座位的边缘了。“你是怎么做到的？玫瑰在你的袖子里，对吧?”

哈利假装叹了口气，然后看向别处。“我不应该说的。”

“求你了?”

“现在想想，难道这上面没有什么保密条例吗?我非常肯定有。”

“真的求你了?”

哈利用眼角的余光望着他的朋友。

看到另一个男孩生气的撅起嘴，他咯咯地笑了起来，“别告诉任何人是我教你的。”

阿不思用力点点头。

“好吧，”他开始说，“首先你得这么做......”

* * *

在火车顶上，推车的女巫难过的望着阿不福斯。

“你可以直接告诉我你不想吃我做的南瓜馅饼，”她说。“你没必要把手推车扔出火车。这些糖果到底对你做了什么?”

阿不福思喘不过气来，“糖会让你的牙齿烂掉。”

推车的女巫沉思地点点头。“我想这是对的。你没有错，但麻瓜发明牙刷和我们使用托斯的口腔沐浴就是为了解决这件事。而且糖果也有许多优点。例如，它把人们聚集在一起。想想看:两个小男孩在火车上。他们都想知道自己能否适应父母送他们去的新学校，有的人甚至是来到了一个全新的世界。他们都很担心，但是他们之间有一盒比比多味豆，他们忍不住打开盒子吃了几口。突然之间，他们两个就成了朋友，一边笑着品尝美味，一边期待着即将一起面对的新冒险。有鉴于此，现在看来，好的远远超过坏的，不是吗?”

阿不福思瞪着她。

“想想吧。难道你不愿意和你的朋友们一起享受旅程，一起享受美好时光，而不是每次回到霍格沃茨都想离开这列火车吗?”

“不。”

那个推车的女巫一时什么也没说。最后，她抬起了头。“我知道你很想家，但是像你这样只是往回看是不好的。你应该期待新的一年，让自己敞开心扉，通过两只巧克力蛙和一场精彩的爆炸牌向人们敞开心扉。所以，请回到你的火车车厢。这是为了你好。”

阿不福思想了一会儿。他考虑回去找他的兄弟或室友，抱怨今年又要忍受普林斯，或者等待阿不思找到一颗他不喜欢的比比多味豆，然后做出总是让他窃笑的便秘表情。

不过那只花了一秒。下一秒，他用魔杖指着那个推车的女巫。“我不能呆在那儿，”他告诉她，“学校真的不适合我。所以我要走了。”

“不，你不会走的。”

* * *

“像这样吗?”阿不思一边从袖子里拿出哈利送给他的玫瑰一边问道。

“就像那样。”

当他握住旁边那个人的手，教他怎么变魔术时，哈利忍不住想，有时候阿不思·邓不利多真是笨手笨脚的。像他这样的天才，哈利以为自己只要解释一下，他就能做成功的。

他猜即使是阿不思·邓不利多也会有一两次不擅长魔法（魔术）的时候。

“啊，是的，就像那样，”阿不思心不在焉地低声说，看着他们握在一起的手说：“这样就讲得通了。”

哈利注意他的视线，当他看到他们的手在一起环住一朵红玫瑰时，他停了下来。

哈利迅速松开手，试着微笑，不安地咳嗽了一声，“你再试一次。”

有什么东西从阿不思的脸上掠过。哈利还没来得及弄明白是什么，它就消失了。“那好吧。我试试。”

他做得很完美。

哈利微笑着说:“恭喜你!你现在可以施展无杖魔法了。”

阿不思的嘴角牵动。“我有一个好老师。”他低声轻笑，把花放在袖子里。“说实话，我以前从来没有把戏法当回事。当然，麻瓜们试图模仿我们巫师的能力是令人钦佩的，但我不禁为他们感到遗憾，因为他们永远不会看到真实的魔法。但你知道吗？这真的很有趣。”

格兰芬多转向他，给他看那张红餐巾。哈利还没来得及眨眼，突然对方的手里出现了一朵红玫瑰。

“好了。”他带着一个温柔的微笑，把花递给他。“这是为你变的。”

哈利愣了一下，呆呆地看着另一个男孩送来的红玫瑰，不知道该怎么办。

“你——”他结结巴巴地看向别处，“你没必要这么做。”

“这是你的花，”他听到另一个男孩指着它说。

“好吧，你留着吧。”

“哈利。”

“什么?”他猛地转过头，看着这双深蓝色的眼睛。突然，他的舌头打结了，他退缩了。

感谢上帝，他似乎不是唯一一个感到尴尬的人。阿不思咬着下唇，犹豫着。他身子前倾，喃喃地说:“哈利，我——”

他们车厢的门开了。

两个男孩吓了一跳，忙退开，尽量拉开距离。

“他在这儿!”哈利听到埃菲亚斯·多吉的声音大叫。“波特也在这儿。”

阿不思茫然地看着门边的巫师。“埃菲亚斯，”他只是说。

金发巫师走进车厢，向哈利打招呼:“你好，波特，假期过得怎么样?”

“很、很好，”他回答，看到了后面的女巫弗吉尼亚·塞尔温。

“我们开始担心了，”埃尔菲亚斯回答了哈利未经询问的问题。“阿不思告诉我们，他将检查车厢，并去问候年轻的学生，但他还没回来，所以我们想可能是发生了什么事。”

“埃菲亚斯。”

他不理会别人的插嘴。“不过，我很高兴看到你没有错过火车。阿不思真的很担心你知道吗？他当然什么也没说，但很明显他是。在站台上，他一直在找你，所以我不得不拖着他——”

“埃菲亚斯。”

埃菲亚斯转过头来，看到阿不思正对他露出奇怪的微笑，便停了下来。“你为什么不和我们一起坐在火车后面呢?”他问到。“我们这一年的所有人都在那儿。当然，稍微有点挤，但是应该有足够的地方放你和行李箱。”

哈利叹了口气，站了起来。“当然，如果你说所有人都在那儿的话。”

“这倒提醒了我，你见到你的兄弟阿不思了吗？我们来的路上没找到他。我觉得他不在那里。”

“是的。相信我，我确保他不会误了火车。他可能在我们说话这会儿正在某个找不到的地方生闷气呢。”

* * *

在火车的屋顶上，阿不福思后退了一步。

“三年......”女巫低声说。“三年来，你每年九月和一月都试图离开这列火车。你真的相信第七次就能成功吗？你可能觉得自己很大胆，很聪明，但你不是第一个想离开霍格沃茨特快列车的人，也不会是最后一个。”

她再也没有手推车了，阿不福思试着安慰自己。虽然他不想那么做，但如果她伸手去拿魔杖，他可以施咒。他现在占有优势。

“自从奥塔林·甘博尔为这列火车揭幕并给了我这份工作以来，我一直确保每个同学都开开心心，旅途愉快。我从来没有让任何人在到达目的地之前离开这列火车。哦，很多人试图逃跑。没错。但你知道有多少人在你想做的事情上失败了吗?”

在阿不福思惊恐的注视下，女巫的手变成了又长又尖的尖刺。

**“他们所有人。一切都失败了。你已经失败了，你将再次失败。因为这列火车...它不喜欢人们下车。”**

阿不福思大声咒骂着跑开了。他回头一看，见那个推车女巫正以惊人的速度追逐着。

他想起左手拿着扫帚，便毫不犹豫地骑上它，祈求它能起作用。

当他终于离开的时候，女巫的尖叉几乎触到了他的红头发。

当他离火车有几英尺高时，他看着火车屋顶上的推车女巫。

最后他笑了。

_他成功了！_

他成功了。他逃离了这个地狱，现在可以回家了。当然，他的母亲会生他的气，但他确信她会及时意识到这样做更好。他的母亲不必独自在家处理所有的问题，他的妹妹也不必再孤独一年，他的哥哥也不必每次见到他都感到如此尴尬。

_该回家了。_

阿不福思正要转身离开时，注意到那个手推车女巫跪在地上。

然后她跳了起来。

在他惊恐的注视下，那个女巫朝他的方向飞过来，她的尖刺在阳光下闪闪发光。

他大声尖叫。

* * *

当阿不思和其他人回到车厢后，弗吉尼亚坐在哈利旁边。

她玩弄着一缕燃烧的红发，问格兰芬多学生:“你假期过得怎么样，波特?你做了什么吗？除了在摩金夫人的店里工作，观察女巫的脚踝之外，”她狡黠地笑着补充道。

哈利结结巴巴地回答，脸涨得通红。“这是个意外。”

“我相信是的。”

“等等,什么?阿托里乌斯猛地转过头去。“你干了什么，波特?”

当弗吉尼亚开始解释时，哈利呻吟着用手捂住了脸。

阿不思想当然地认为大家都知道哈利在摩金夫人的店里工作。毕竟，每个学生都是到那里去买校服的，哈利自然得把他们的衣服弄的合身。如果说他大部分时间都做得不错的话，他的魔咒在调试维吉尼亚的袍子时就有点失控了，魔咒把它缩短到了大家都能看清她脚踝的程度。

这自然引起了一场骚乱。

“这是个意外!”当每个人都开始用苛刻的眼光看着裁缝学徒时，他大声说道。

“我相信你，”弗吉尼亚安慰他，温柔的轻拍他的腿。

阿不思面无表情地看着她，“弗吉尼亚......”

“什么?”她撩动着火红的头发，给了他一个甜蜜的微笑。“嫉妒么，阿不思?”

他费了很大的劲才露出一个微笑。

“坦白地说，看到大家如此震惊，以各种方式跑来掩盖我的‘尊严’，是我这个夏天最开心的事情，”她继续说。“只是脚踝而已。没有理由因为一个小小的事故就制造这样的局面。”她转向哈利，用甜美的声音问道:“你不同意吗?”

年轻人脸色绯红，用力点了点头。

还没来得及做什么，阿不思就听到门突然打开的声音。

在大家怀疑的目光下，一个浑身颤抖的阿不福思走进了车厢，他似乎在一场斗争中失败了。他的弟弟用很小的声音喃喃地说:“阿不思。”

阿不思立刻站了起来。“发生了什么事。他的弟弟没有回答，摇摇晃晃的站着，他问道:“这是谁对你做的?”

“你——”他艰难地咽了口唾沫，“你得把我藏起来。”

“是斯莱特林的人，对吗?”

阿不思知道斯莱特林喜欢找他弟弟的麻烦，这有他的功劳。尽管这总是使他感到痛苦，他却不能随心所欲地干预。阿不福思也不让他这么做，他甚至也不觉得他们这么做是为了引起他的注意，而那样只会让事情变得更糟。

但是如果他们拒绝听从理智......

阿不福思虚弱地摇了摇头。“那个——那个——”

“什么?”他催促道，“谁干的，阿不福思?”

”那个——”

“那个?”

“那个推车的女巫是个机器人。”

阿不思迷迷糊糊地眨了眨眼。“那个推车的女巫，”他麻木地重复着，“是个机器人。”

“是的!”他猛地抬起头来，望着车厢里的人，大声说道:“这个推车的女巫不是女巫！她甚至不是人类！那个推车的女巫是个机器人！她是个机器人，就像爸爸的......”

“阿不福思，你怎么会有这样的想法?”阿不思怀疑地叫道。“它——你怎么会认为这个可爱的女性是个机器人呢？这毫无道理。”

“是的，确实如此!”他眼中闪着奇异的光，宣称:“事实上，这解释了一切。有没有人想过为什么没有人在这里看到过控制器?”他没有等待回答，而是热切地回答了自己的问题:“那是因为她是控制者。她走进车厢，是为了感受到了我们口袋里车票的魔力。就这样，她是提供糖果，但不要被愚弄！她是火车站的自动机器人，为了确保我们的行为规范和保护火车。这就是为什么她做的糖果会爆炸!”

阿不思叹了口气。“哦，阿不福思。”又是那个愚蠢的故事。

“还有这些该死的糖果!”他尖叫着。“它们不是无缘无故在这儿的！她想让大家都安于现状!确保我们呆在原地不动，这是她挂在我们面前的胡萝卜，所以我们会按照她说的去做!”

“你为什么不坐下呢?”他抓住弟弟的肩膀，轻轻地让他坐在自己的座位上。

“我们必须警告所有人!”他恳求地看了阿不思一眼，“你必须告诉所有人我们都处于极度危险之中。如果她的程序出了问题，学生们吃的糖果都爆炸了......”

“是的，是的。我会告诉所有人。只要...呆在这儿，好吗?我去——我去警告司机。”

在他弟弟的眼里有一种非常脆弱的东西:“小心一点。”

“我会的。我会和弗吉尼亚一起去，如果这样能让你感觉好些的话。”

弗吉尼亚茫然地看着他，“为什么?”

因为这样他就能监视她了。“我们都是级长，”他提醒她。“检查我弟弟说的话不是我们的共同责任吗?”

她叹了口气，站了起来。“好吧，好吧。我和你一起去。”

“我们去看看。你只要......你只要休息，阿不福思。”

阿不福思颤抖地点了点头。

阿不思一关上身后的车厢门，就叹了口气。

“你不会真的相信他吧?”

“我相信他相信他告诉我的，”他回答她。“他做了可怕的噩梦吗?有可能。事实上，这很可能就是原因，但检查一下也无妨。另外，我需要和新主席谈谈，并为没能参加会议向他道歉。””

她翻了个白眼。“老实说，你没错过什么。太无聊了，有一两次我差点睡着了。希望你成为主席后，明年的会议能更加活跃一些。”他们走到火车前面，她说。

阿不思给了她一个熟练的微笑，“你认为我会成为学生会主席，我真是受宠若惊。”

她随便地哼了一声。“哦，拜托。别在我面前装谦虚。你处理一切事情的方式，以及你这样的成绩，大家都知道你会成为一名主席。”

“我希望你是对的。就我个人而言，我习惯于提醒自己这种情况可能不会发生，因为如果我没有被选中，我也不会感到失望。”

就是这样，阿不思很确定他不会成为主席。

是的，理论上阿不思·邓布利多是个不错的候选人。如果他允许自己稍微吹嘘一下的话，阿不思认为在他这一年里是最应该得到这个职位的。

问题是，如果说是老师们提出合适的人选，那最终决定谁会得徽章的则是布莱克校长。

不用说，布莱克校长不太喜欢他。这真是令人遗憾。自从阿不思在一篇关于天文学的文章中证明了这位前天文学教授几年前所做的一些计算是错误的，这位年长的巫师已经明确表示，他不喜欢看到一个12岁的孩子向别人展示自己在喜欢的领域里犯了一个错误，并且只想杀杀他威风。

此外，阿不思不是纯血统，而且和他的第二个孩子是同一年出生的，他已经准备好用魔杖打赌，即使仅仅是因为他的父亲是谁，也将会是菲尼亚斯·布莱克·朱尼尔成为主席。

这一切都非常不公平。在这个世界，你的出生决定了你在这个世界上的位置，没有什么不可思议的魔术能改变它。归根到底，他“只是”一个混血儿，技能不如他的人会得到他想要的职位，因为对方碰巧出生在“合适的”家庭。

当阿不思去问售票员他们什么时候到的时候，他忍不住幻想自己生活在一个没有纯血统、混血儿和麻瓜出身的世界里。一个那些最有天赋的人能得到了他们应得的位置的世界，可以让他们引领自己世界变得更好。

* * *

火车停下来时，哈利大声叹了口气，站了起来。

与哈利以前乘坐霍格沃茨特快不同的是，哈利并不特别期待欢迎宴会和新学期的到来。他知道他应该这样，但他就是不能。如果他终于要学习一些新东西，甚至在炼金术上碰碰运气，又会怎样呢?他已经被困在这里整整一年了，如果埃文斯的话是可信的，如果他没有被困在这里，他现在就可以回到他的时代。

阿不思和其他格兰芬多学生走在前面，哈利走得慢了一些，旁边是沉默的阿不福思。

因为阿不思宣称他没有看到任何可疑的东西，而且司机对四年级生的故事感到困惑，所以大家断定他只是做了一个可怕的噩梦。不用说，阿不福思一点也不喜欢这个结论。

“那么......你的假期过得怎么样?”哈利试着找话题。

小男孩用怀疑的眼光看着他。过了几秒钟，他谨慎地回答说:“我想还不错。有点奇怪，但是很好。”

“哪里奇怪了?”

“我哥哥开始穿得像个小丑。”

“他穿的才不像小丑!”哈利激烈地抗议道。

“你这么说是因为你卖给他的那玩意儿。”他哼了一声。“你真该看看我们的母亲看到他穿着紫袍回来时的表情。至少有些人笑得很开心。很遗憾，我就不一样了。”

“为什么?”当他们坐进一辆由夜琪带领的马车时，他不知所措。

他的脸色变得阴沉起来，“你觉得等他长大了，谁会穿这些恐怖的衣服呢?”

哈利呆呆的看着坐在他前面的男孩，突然意识到他在服装店里没有从来没有见过这位四年级学生。

哈利歪着头，试着想象在他面前的巫师穿着阿不思的新衣服。他看到阿不福思在两年内穿着他哥哥心爱的紫红色长袍的样子。或者是蓝色的睡衣，上面飞着霓虹黄的蜜蜂。

他大笑。

“这一点都不好笑!”他尴尬地尖叫，脸颊涨得通红。

但是不管阿不福思怎么努力让他不笑，哈利就是憋不住笑声。

他想，当阿不福思别无选择只能穿着那件紫红色的长袍的时候，他却要离开，这真是可惜。如果说这件衣服不知怎么地适合哥哥，他同样很确定弟弟不会合身的。

* * *

“我想知道炼金术会是什么样子，”埃菲亚斯若有所思地说，毫无牵引的马车正把他们引向城堡。“你觉得我们的老师会是什么样子，阿不思?”

“虽然我不知道由谁来教我们，但我认为可以肯定一点，这个人将是一个特定年龄段的杰出巫师，对药剂、魅力和哲学有着广泛的知识。你开始读象形文字书了吗?”看到另一个男孩在点头，他轻声说道:“太神奇了，不是吗?”

“我可不会这么说，真的，”他喃喃自语。“我想我们很快就会知道的。我只能希望我不会做得太糟糕，老师也不会像普林斯那样。对不起，普林斯教授。”

阿不思还没来得及安慰他，马车就停了下来。阿不思笑容满面地打开车门，离开了。

当阿不思·邓不利多看到城堡的窗户在繁星点点的天空中闪闪发光时，他的心怦怦直跳，无法抑制温柔的微笑。

他认为自己永远不会对这里的景色感到厌倦。他可以每天看着霍格沃茨，看一个世纪，毫无疑问，他仍然像十一岁时第一次看到那座宏伟的城堡一样喜欢它。他咧嘴笑着，和埃菲亚斯朝着橡木前门走去，心中期待着新的一学年。

在戈德里克呆了两个月之后，阿不思又回到了家。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注:
> 
> 好吧，我有一些坏消息。
> 
> 自从这个故事开始以来，我一直努力每两周更新一次。我没有经常成功做到，但那是我的最终目标，我一直在努力实现它。而由于现实生活的原因，我现在必须在周日以非常紧张的速度工作。由于我还有其他的任务，我不能每个月更新两次，这会影响到我现实中的事情，我也不想匆忙地发一个未完成的让我不满意的草稿，我想尊重自己设定的最后期限。
> 
> 所以从现在开始，我将每三周/每月更新一次这篇文章。我希望你们能理解。感谢所有评论和关注这个故事的人。你们都很棒。


	36. 全新的一年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注：  
> 当我在3月1日更新这篇文章时，我并不知道几个小时前中国已经决定禁止AO3，中国读者再也不能访问这个网站。我知道这可能毫无意义，因为墙的另一边的任何人都不太可能看到这条信息，但我想说，我对发生的这一切深感遗憾。AO3上的每个人都知道它对于一些阅读爱好者来说有多么重要，我们已经因为中国读者的缺席而感到更加贫穷了。我知道我的一些读者来自中国，我想让他们知道我想念他们，我们都想念他们。生活是如此的不公平。

九月二日，吃过早饭后，哈利和其他六年级学生留在原地，等待迪佩特教授从员工桌上下来。课程表的分配比以往更加复杂，副校长需要首先确认每个人都取得了必要的O.W.L成绩，才能继续他们所选择的N.E.W.T.S。

阿不思选择继续几乎所有的他学了五年的科目，没有人感到惊讶，他只放弃了魔术史，以炼金术取而代之。

“你会很忙的，”迪佩特教授一边说，一边确认了级长的时间表。“我知道你学习很努力，但我和我的同事想要我们的学生在课外做很多功课。我希望这对你来说不会太难。”

阿不思温和地笑了笑。“知道了，先生。”

最后轮到他的时候，哈利告诉副校长他想学魔咒课、黑魔法防御术、草药学、变形术、魔药课、占卜和炼金术。

“就像我告诉邓布利多先生的那样，如果你上这么多课，你会很忙的。我听你们院长说你想当傲罗。你真的确定要学占卜和炼金术吗?这些课程与你选择的职业几乎没有关系。”

“当然。”

虽然现在似乎有办法离开这个世纪，但哈利不想冒任何风险，也不想太快放弃占卜。如果他想让梅斯默教授继续帮助他，他需要上他的课。此外，阿不思在前一年强烈暗示炼金术有着未知的深度，所以他可能在这上面学到一些有关时间旅行的新知识。既然他在一般魔法课程上两手空空，他就不能忽视它。

尽管如此，看到课表他还是忍不住害怕。他还必须参加魁地奇训练，哈利知道今年找时间研究时间旅行几乎是不可能的。

“趁我还没忘记，”迪佩特教授说，“校长让我告诉你，你下课后要去他的办公室。他说你应该知道为什么。”

哈利叹了口气，“我知道。”

不出所料，菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克并没有忘记哈利还欠霍格沃茨的钱。现在似乎是他偿还债务的时候了。

老巫师一离开格兰芬多的桌子，阿不思扬起了一条眉毛。

“没什么，”哈利向他保证。“只是——我只是需要给他一些东西。只需要一分钟。”

他再次查看了一下自己的课程表，发现今年的第一堂课是黑魔法防御术。他把时间表塞进口袋，拿起包站了起来。

他不知道今年的防御术老师会是什么样的人。

* * *

“早上好，同学们。”梅里思特教授向六年级的学生们打招呼。首先，我要祝贺你在黑魔法防御术中取得的优异成绩

_“等等，你还在这儿?”_

梅里思特教授停顿了一下。看着大叫的方向，她歪着头，用一种疑惑的声音问道:“为什么我不在这儿呢?”

哈利目瞪口呆。

沉默了很长时间之后，梅里思特教授继续她的演讲。“就像我说的，祝贺你们所有人。如果你们今天在这里，那是因为你们已经证明了你们在黑魔法防御术方面有坚实的基础，并且现在可以处理低级到中级的威胁。现在你已经决定准备NEWTs了，你们的其他老师和我都希望你能超越你五年来学到的——”

阿不思轻轻地把旁边的男孩拉过来，小声问道:“你还好吗?”

哈利慢慢地把头转向他。“我从来没有一个防御术老师的任期可以超过一年，”他小声说。

阿不思听了退了一步。“嗯......幸好她还在这里，不是吗?”他尽力回道。“梅里思特教授是一位优秀的老师，你不这样认为吗?”

“你确定那是她?”

阿不思停顿了一下，“呃......是的?”

哈利茫然地看了他几秒钟，感觉有点不自在。最后，他转过头，怀疑地看着他们的老师。

“我应该警告你们:黑魔法防御术的课程太多了，我们不可能在课堂上学习所有的东西，如果你想为考试做好准备，你别无选择，只能自学其他的部分，”阿不思的主任教授梅里思特告诉全班学生。她从书包里取出一叠羊皮纸，递给前排的学生，他们开始分发她给他们的东西。

当阿不思看到今年的课程表时，连他都忍不住皱眉。

“考虑到我的同事会在他们各自的课上告诉你同样的事情，我强烈建议你们立即进入准备状态，因为如果你像你们中的一些人过去可能做的那样，在年底前一个月开始认真学习，你就不可能取得及格分数。不过，如果你有什么问题，我和我的同事们会非常乐意回答和帮助你。由于这将是你们中的许多人第一次独立学习，我决定做些一些对你们有帮助的事。今年，我不要求你们把作业交给我。”

底下是几声如释重负的叹息。

“不过，我想请求你们在年底交给我一些类似研究项目的报告。这将成为你们唯一有价值的作品，我建议你们认真对待它。”

这使他转过头来。“一个研究项目，教授?”看到她被打断的表情，他不好意思地举起了手。当她终于允许他说话时，他问道:“我们可以知道你想让我们学习哪个项目吗?”

“你自己来决定，”她回答他。“你的目的是将你感兴趣的东西进行深入的研究和学习，并尽可能比你在图书馆里找到的东西研究得更细。当然，如果你到十月份还不确定方向的话，我可以给一些建议。在年底的时候，你要把自己的项目交给我，然后向其他同学展示你的作品。这样，你们就都能从所有人的学习中受益。”

阿不思笑容满面。

这和他在业余时间做的事情没什么不同。只不过现在这是一个实际的研究项目，他有一整年的时间来深入研究，而不仅仅是写在纸上的一些想法。他已经开始想象自己在图书馆里搜寻令人兴奋的知识，或者测试另一个咒语，看看他能走多远，直到奇怪的事情发生。也许他甚至会发现一些全新的东西，梅里思特教授会对他的项目在黑魔法防御术方面被发表而印象深刻的。

而这一次，不会是阿不思·邓不利多——一个天才少年，发送这篇文章。不，应该是阿不思·邓不利多——一个研究员。

他甚至可能因此获得真正的奖励。不是给被他们称为“有前途的年轻人”的，而是给实际的研究人员的。他们会终于把你看作是他们的对手，而不是只把你当作有才华的孩子，当摄像机对着他们的时候拍拍你的背，一旦记者走了，他们就会一言不发地离开。

谁知道呢？也许阿不思会发现一些完全具有开创性的东西，他也会因这一发现获得登上一张巧克力蛙卡片的奖励。

当阿不思正在考虑让他们在他未来的巧克力蛙卡片背面写些什么的时候，梅里思想教授继续说道:“我知道你们中的一些人会觉得这有点无聊。这会要求你投入大量的工作，而这种工作会给你带来很大的压力。所以我认为，这工作最好是两人一组。”

阿不思从眼角望着哈利，哈利还在面带怀疑地看着梅里思特教授。

他想，格兰芬多的防御术很出色。他们两个相处得很好，尽管这个男孩有时候有点古怪。但如果他们有更多的时间在一起，也不会有什么麻烦。不，一点也不麻烦。这个巫师甚至可以在他的研究中提供宝贵的帮助，也许他们可以在霍格莫德一边喝着好茶一边交流意见。也许在某次谈话中，他们可以谈论一些更私人的事情，就像——

“——阿不思?”

阿不思强迫自己从幻想中清醒过来，把头转向左边。“什么事（Yes？）?”

埃菲亚斯咧嘴一笑，“太好了，我很期待。”

......显然阿不思刚同意做点什么。

经过一番试探，他才知道，当他一直在忙着做白日梦时，埃非亚斯曾问过他是否愿意和他一起做这个研究项目。阿不思刚刚答应了。

这很好，他想。他并没有感到失望或其他什么。

* * *

当哈利离开黑魔法防御术教室时，他对梅里思特教授投去了最后一个怀疑的目光。

如果那个人真的是梅里思特教授。

阿不思叹了口气，“一个好老师会留下来超过一年，这对你来说有什么奇怪的吗?”

“总有一天你会明白的。”

这提醒了他，哈利还没有告诉另一个男孩他来自一个未来，在那里，另一个巫师每年都被迫要去找一个愚蠢到会接受一份被诅咒的工作的人。

红褐色的头发茫然地看着他。最后，他闭上眼睛，轻轻地摇了摇头。男孩什么也没说，往变形课那儿走去。

哈利立刻跟了上去。

考虑到他已经呆在过去一年了，哈利想现在不用急着告诉他了。

* * *

事实证明，六年级要比五年级困难得多。

在魔药学中，普林斯教授要求他的学生们制作一瓶活死人药水。就像阿不思的第一次尝试总是成功的，哈利的药剂看起来更像是液体甘草。

“活死人药水是一种非常复杂的药剂，”阿不思在制造完后安慰他。“我想普林斯教授给了我们一种几乎不可能在这个阶段制造出来的药剂，这样我们就能清楚还有多远的路要走。”

他耸了耸肩，“就当你说的没错吧。”

”我知道的，你只是——你只是需要比以前更加努力”

但是他们上的课越多，哈利就越意识到他必须更加努力地学习基本上所有的内容。

哈利最近一次尝试使用清水如泉咒又失败了，大家都认为他是个天才的日子肯定结束了。

* * *

筋疲力尽的哈利爬上了占卜塔的楼梯，准备上当天最后一堂课。

他不知道梅斯默教授打算教他们什么，因为他的清单上没有教科书，但他当然希望自己不要像普林斯那样布置那么多作业。

当哈利走进教室时，他停了下来。

占卜教室一直是学校里最奇怪的教室。像在二十世纪，特劳维尼教授的许多灯上都挂着深红色的围巾，还有熏香的味道，常常使他觉得自己是在一辆吉普赛马车上。另一方面，梅斯默教授则偏爱自然光线，并摆了许多眼睛来窥探毫无戒心的学生。

但是现在房间里出现了一件新的摆件，吸引着那双有着艳丽色彩的眼睛的注意。

那是一面镜子。更确切地说，房间中央立着一面巨大的倾斜梳妆镜，就像是一件重要的魔法物品。一时间，哈利甚至以为这面镜子就是厄里斯魔镜。

但是，当哈利走到镜子前，看着自己的倒影时，他的父母并没有给他鼓励的微笑，他的倒影也没有回话。

这面镜子不像他一天晚上在一间闹鬼的教室里发现的那面镜子，它似乎只是一面普通的镜子。

哈利想知道这个时候厄里斯魔镜在哪里。

透过倒影，哈利看见菲尼亚斯·布莱克走进了房间。

关上门后，斯莱特林朝他的方向走去，站在他旁边。看着他们的倒影，他哼道:“对我来说就像一面普通的镜子。你认为这和教授想教我们的东西有关吗?”

“不知道。”最后，他把眼睛从镜子上扯下来，转向男孩。“其他人在哪里?”他想。

布莱克看了哈利一眼。

“波特，你和我是梅斯默教授唯二的六年级学生。”

* * *

“同学们，早上好。”麦斯默教授终于拿着一大堆书进了教室，向他们打了声招呼。“我希望你们都度过了愉快的假期。”他把书放在桌子上后，转过身来。“首先，有人告诉我，当一个人在教六年级学生时，他们期望得到祝贺。所以我想我应该庆幸自己终于有了一个六年级的班级来教书，并且随之而来的是加薪。如果我可以稍微吹嘘一下的话，这招真不错。”

布莱克闭上眼睛深深地吸了一口气，“你应该祝贺我们，先生。”

“好吧，这说不通。所有的艰苦工作都是我做的。”看到斯莱特林不为所动的表情，他转了转眼睛。“好吧，好吧。波特先生，祝贺你在精神上折磨了一个可怜的孕妇;布莱克先生，祝贺你跟踪你的主考官整整一个星期，并设置了几个你刚好预料到的事件。我相信你们两个都为自己感到骄傲。”

两个学生在椅子上不自在地挪动着。

“我本来不打算提这件事，但如果这是必须的话，那就恭喜你们两个，你们变成了非常讨厌的人。”

在长时间的沉默之后，布莱克回答说:“恭喜你升职，先生。”

“哦，谢谢。”他拍了拍手。“既然这部分已经完成了，让我们来谈谈你们为什么在这里:三年来，你们都知道了通过观察茶叶、手掌甚至水晶球来预测未来。总而言之，你们什么都没学到。”

看到他们的表情，先知耸了耸肩。“这些只是工具，甚至不是我们拥有的最强大的工具。不要误会我的意思，它们也有自己的用处，但它们只是你用来预测未来的指南针。任何一个水手都会告诉你，虽然知道如何看地图非常重要，但是把船开到目的地只知道地图可不够。既然你们已经决定要驾驭时间之河，是时候让你们两个了解为什么你们学到的那些东西没什么大用了，包括当你不确定该走哪条路事该做什么，以及你在旅途中可能要面对什么。我们即将深入研究魔法最晦涩的一个分支，所以我要警告你们，如果你不小心盯着深渊太久，你可能会失去理智。到目前为止还有什么问题吗?”

慢慢地，布莱克伸出他的手。等教授允许他说话，斯莱特林深深地吸了一口气，好像在勉强支撑着自己。“先生，我们可以知道为什么你的教室里现在有一面镜子吗？这和你真正要教我们的东西有关吗?”

“什么，那个?”他把注意力转向房间中央的那件摆件。“不，这是给我的。在假期里，我意识到了一些问题，现在我想试试，如果我盯着自己的倒影足够长的时间，是否能找到占卜最大谜团的答案。”

哈利想：有些人肯定是盯着深渊太久了。

* * *

下课后，梅斯默教授把他带来的那堆书递给他们两个人。

“我希望你们两个在这个月底把它们读完。”

布莱克拿着一本沉重的有够受的占星术魔法书，哈利看着最近的一本书的书名。“教授，这本书是讲算术占卜术的，不是占卜术。”

梅斯默教授说:“算术占卜有两个希腊词根。第一个是arithmos，意思是数字;第二个是manteia，意思是占卜。手相占卜，锤摆占卜，算术占卜......任何带有占卜后缀的东西都属于占卜术的大家庭成员。算术占卜是一种通过使用数字来预测未来的技艺。我教占卜，所以我也教算术占卜。你同学上的课只不过是一个打了折扣的占卜课，因为斯卡拉里亚教授的课还不到我的十分之一。”

布莱克睁大了眼睛，反应过来:“这就是她恨你的原因。”

梅斯默犹豫了一下。“不仅如此，它肯定没什么帮助。你有一个月的时间赶上进度。到了十月份，我会认为你们已经达到了和一般普通巫师等级的算术占卜水平。”看到哈利皱眉，他耸了耸肩。“NEWTs（全称可译为：令人精疲力竭的巫师测试）中的‘精疲力竭’是有原因的。我们只有两年的时间，而我们需要做的工作是你们两个在五年级完成的两倍。所以打起精神来，因为即使没有我的第三只眼，我也能看出你们两个今年将会非常累。”

哈利叹了口气，一言不发地拿起了算术占卜书。等他和布莱克决定好谁该拿什么，他想起自己应该去校长办公室。

哈利突然意识到自己不知道密码是什么，他问布莱克:“对不起，你知道你爸爸办公室的密码吗?”

布莱克眨了眨眼。“你是说迪佩特教授没有告诉你?”

“迪佩特总是有点神经兮兮的，”梅斯默一边拉上窗帘一边说。“相信我，布莱克教授老是追着他不放是有原因的。”

“是贝拉特里克斯。”看到哈利的表情，他耸了耸肩。“我父亲的密码总是用星星的名字。”他看了看怀表，皱了皱眉头。“你应该快点，因为你可能已经迟到了。”

“不要太担心。在30分钟之后，你就没有任何感觉了，等两个小时之后，你甚至会感到放松。”

“什么?”

但是那个男人没有回答。

* * *

“贝拉特里克斯。”

哈利叹了口气，滴水兽移开，露出了通往校长办公室的门。在最后一次试图抚平他那乱糟糟的头发后，他深吸了一口气，敲了敲门。

“进来吧，”他听见了。

哈利打开门，走进了校长办公室。

就像上次哈利来的时候，菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克坐在扶手椅上，双手交叉。“你迟到了，”那人告诉他。“你迟到太久了。”

“对不起，先生。我今天的课是占卜，麦斯默教授的——”

“别再说了。”另一个人摇摇头叹了口气。“我稍后将就这个具体问题与他进行谈话。再一次。”他把黑色的眼睛转向他的方向，说:“我希望你知道我为什么叫你来这里。”

“我知道。”

他朝那个人走去，开始搜刮他的口袋。一找到金加隆，哈利就把硬币放在他们两中间的桌子上。

“谢谢您的耐心，先生。”

哈利知道在他面前的那个巫师随时都可以要求他把霍格沃茨给他的钱还回去。虽然他找不到一个方法可以在节假日之前还清欠款，但他知道，这个严厉的人只要愿意，随时都可以威胁烦扰他。

菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克扫了一眼桌上的硬币。他取回魔杖，把它放在发出金色光芒的加隆上。

“看起来这枚金加隆是真的，”他最终宣布。“所以我认为这暂时令人满意。”

当哈利听到这些话后，他不禁松了一口气，觉得肩上卸下了一个沉重的负担。

然后他仔细回味了下那人刚说的话。

“‘暂时’是什么意思?”

“为什么你的意思是‘暂时’，先生，”菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克尖锐地纠正道。“好吧，你还没有付利息，对吧?”

世界突然陷入了沉寂。“什么利息?”

像对待一个不太聪明的孩子那样，他对哈利解释说:“你收到了我们学校的钱。而你花在了私人用途上，但霍格沃茨却不是这样。学校不会无缘无故捐钱，我们也不是你借钱的妈妈。在现实世界中，你从我们这里得到的东西叫做贷款。霍格沃茨完全有权向你要求利益。既然你已经偿还了你所得到的金加隆，我想我可以允许你在明年前支付利息。但这真的是我最后一次这么仁慈了。”

“ _仁慈?_ ”哈利语无伦次地说，“你从来没有说过什么利息!你——你——”

“整整一个学年，你都没有想过偿还霍格沃茨的学费，”菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克反驳道，“你也没有想过商谈何时，以何种方式偿还。你真的相信我会什么时候好心到让你不限期还钱吗？据我所知，这可能要花上一个世纪。”

如果哈利说实话的话，这正是他希望发生的事情，只是他仍然被困在这里的事实阻止了他不付任何钱就逃跑的想法。

尽管如此，哈利还是想尖叫，这太不公平了。他一有机会就把钱还给了那个人。难道这还不够吗？更重要的是，这些钱最初就是给他的，现在这个男人却想靠他来赚钱？

“你必须在明年九月一日前完成偿还霍格沃茨的学费，”他总结道。“明白了吗?”

哈利咬紧牙关。

“明白了吗?”他重复道。

“......是的。”

“是的，先生。”

“没必要叫我‘先生’，校长。”


	37. 惩罚

“那么你是怎么到这儿来的?”一个声音在黑暗中问道。

没有回答。

“我先说:我正要去上魔咒课，嘴里还叼着一片吐司，这时我碰到了校长。我真的撞到他了。我当然道歉了，我发誓这是一个意外，但他不在乎，并告诉我在走廊上跑步和吃东西是被禁止的。所以我就来了。你呢?”

很长一段时间都没有人回答。最后，一个男孩的声音咕哝着，“我......想对校长施咒。”

一声尖叫，“你什么?你、你怎么能——”

“他在说脏话!”阿不福思激烈地反击。“就、我只是后来才注意到是他，但即便如此！任何人，任何人，都不应该说那个词!”

“不过，他——嗯，他是布莱克校长!而且——而且你不应该给别人施咒。”

“听着，小姑娘。如果我最终要被关在地牢里，我宁愿这是因为我做了一些愚蠢的事情，比如给像他这样的混蛋下咒。至少这是我应得的。”

哈利咬紧牙关，尽量不去理会手臂上的灼痛。

当菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克把他关进地牢的时候，他以为自己已经准备好面对一切。当然，那是在那个男人把他悬浮起来之前，天花板上的锁链在他的手腕上缠绕着，最后变成了镣铐。

他原以为这是一个玩笑，但是看到另外两个人在他身边晃来晃去，很明显这绝对不是玩笑。

哈利现在知道，过去的惩罚并不总是过时的。

哈利听到阿不福思说:“你呢，波特?你是怎么来到这里的?”阿不福思问道。

哈利叹了口气，开始讲他的故事。讲完后，他听到了一声口哨。

“真希望我能看到布莱克的脸，”阿不福思说，“他一定很生气。”

“我很生气。我甚至有一会以为他会把我赶出学校。”

“没有。你欠他钱，如果你走了，他就拿不到了，是吗？他需要你去一个他能监视你的地方。”

哈利从来没有这样想过。

“不过，你为什么要向学校要钱呢？，就像，你去学校基本上是要求他们支付你在这里学习的费用？谁会这么做?”

哈利试图耸耸肩，痛苦地嘶嘶地说:“该死的。”

“会越来越好的，”哈利听到阿不福思说。“三十分钟后，你就什么感觉都没有了，两个小时后甚至感觉还不错。”

_‘不要太担心。在30分钟之后，你就没有任何感觉了，等两个小时之后，你甚至会感到放松。’_

哈利大声咒骂道。

“什么?”和他们一起被困的女孩说。“怎么了，怎、怎么了?”

“他知道!”

“什么?谁——谁知道?”

“梅斯默，他知道我会被困在这里!”

“谁是梅斯默?”

“我们的占卜教授，”阿不福思回答。“如果你想知道我的想法，我认为他是一个非常可疑的人。他看你的那种眼神......可惜他没有告诉你如何避免那种‘命运’，是吧，波特?”

* * *

第二天早上，哈利和阿不福思终于精疲力尽的走进休息室，阿不思双臂交叉在胸前，等着他们。

“我想我不需要问你们两个昨晚在哪里，是吗?”他反问道。

阿不福思咕哝着什么。

阿不思认为它的意思是‘我做了一些愚蠢的事情，但我宁愿死也不承认。还有，我很累，而且我还没睡好，所以不要太勉强。”

阿不思叹了口气，“把你的手给我，我看看我能做些什么。”

阿不福思没有抗议就服从了他，这证明了他是多么的疲惫。当阿不思看着他弟弟的手上的血和紫色的瘀伤时，他不由的皱眉。

在来霍格沃茨之前，两兄弟从来没有遭受过体罚。他们的父亲生气的时候看起来是那么可怕，但这个男人从来没有对他们动过手或者用过魔法。他过去常说，这样做没有任何好处。也许珀西瓦尔·邓布利多在决定为伤害他女儿的麻瓜讨回公道时忘记了自己的话，但阿不思一次又一次地证明了这些话的真实。看到阿不福思或者其他的人身处痛苦也会伤害他，就像他才是被打了的那个。

“请不要再把自己卷入这种情况了，阿不福思，我求你了。”

他的弟弟猛地抬起头来看着他，有那么一会儿，阿不思觉得他要和他争吵起来了，因为他想让自己看起来比实际上更强硬。

但是阿不福思把目光移开了。当阿不思轻敲他的魔杖，让伤口和淤青开始褪去时，他才喃喃地说:“你知道的，当布莱克发疯的时候，你几乎不可能不去那里，对吧?”

“布莱克校长，”阿不思心不在焉地纠正道。“是的，我知道。但是，我们不应该让他更容易这么做，你不觉得吗?”

阿不福思把已经痊愈的双手放在口袋里，咕哝着:“那么，至少这是我应得的。”

阿不思·叹了口气。他想，这已经不是第一次了，他非但不能阻止他的兄弟不守规矩，反而是整个形势迫使他行为不端。

不幸的是，他无能为力。所以当阿不福思离开去拿他的包去上课的时候，他什么也没说。

他瞥了一眼哈利的手，说:“过来。”他握住另一个男孩的左手，看着紫色的瘀伤，脸色不太好，他的魔杖轻轻地敲了敲那只手。

“你说过要花一分钟的，”他喃喃地说，手上的瘀伤慢慢开始消退。

哈利一直保持沉默，最后他微微耸了耸肩。“我和校长有点小分歧。”

当这只手终于痊愈时，阿不思忍不住用拇指抚摸着手上的伤疤，上面写着“我不能说谎”。

阿不思想着当巫师得到这个伤疤时，他是否真的在撒谎。随即摇了摇头。

这真的重要吗?即使哈利一直在撒谎，也没有人应该受到这样的惩罚。

当他抬起头来的时候，哈利正把目光转向别处，他的脸颊染成了粉红色。

突然意识到自己在做什么，他放下手，咳了一声。“如果不想错过早餐的话，我——我们得赶快了。我们已经迟到了，我想你一定饿坏了。”

哈利默默地点了点头。

* * *

事实证明，当天的第一堂课恰好是占卜课。

哈利又查看了一下他的时间表，一想到自己几乎每天都有占卜课，而且总是在清晨或傍晚，他就忍不住发出一声疲惫的叹息。

好的一面是，这意味着他可以问梅斯默教授，为什么他不认为警告他将要发生的事情很重要，而是决定只是提出一个含蓄的暗示。

“早上好，波特，”在占卜课上坐在他旁边的菲尼亚斯·布莱克向他问好。“留堂感觉怎么样?”

一直把包放在桌子上的哈利转过头来。“你怎么知道我被留堂了?”

布莱克耸耸肩，假装在读梅斯默借给他们的那本书。

然后他反应过来，“你知道我也会被留堂?”他大叫，疲惫突然被遗忘了。

男孩嘲讽的笑了，虽然他没有抬头。“嗯，这很明显，不是吗?”

哈利语无伦次，“你没有——你什么也没做?你、你为什么没有——”

“布莱克先生是在遵循斯莱特林学院的一个古老传统，”一个声音在他耳边低语。

哈利吓了一跳，转过身来。

“这个传统就是在安全的距离观看格兰芬多学生做傻事，看着他们给我们带来的精彩表演然后大笑，”梅斯默教授兴高采烈地说完。“早上好，同学们。你好吗?”没等他回答，那人说:“那么，波特先生。你做了什么事使布莱克教授如此生气?”

哈利瞪了两个巫师一眼。“你就不能警告我这会发生吗?”

“我们为什么要这么做？我们是斯莱特林，不是拉文克劳。而且，这很明显，不是吗？据我所知，迪佩特一年前给了你钱，布莱克教授想让你把钱还给学校。我和布莱克先生都知道他是什么样的人，我们知道他会向我们要利息。我们也了解你，我们非常清楚你不会考虑这种可能性。”他耸耸肩。“由此不难推断出你将要做一些恶劣的事情。如果你无法预见它，也许你应该复习功课，波特先生。”

哈利已经开始头痛了。

“同样，我认为像你这样鲁莽的人甚至没有考虑过问问他利率会是多少。”

“利率?”

他点点头。“既然你没有提出要求，而且你已经惹恼了他，布莱克教授可能已经决定改变它了。所以请告诉全班同学，你到底做了什么?”

布莱克终于不再假装自己在看书，而是用一种感兴趣的眼神看着哈利。

哈利觉得这两个人会一直盯着他看，直到他回答问题。他叹了口气，“我跟校长顶嘴了。”

“是的，我怀疑你会咒骂他，但你到底说了什么?”

当哈利告诉他们时，两个斯莱特林后退了几步。

几秒钟后，菲尼亚斯低声问道:“你怎么还活着?”

“基本上是100%，”梅斯默教授说。

哈利有些害怕了。

他想这太不公平了。首先，这个人从来没有提到过他的利息，现在他要拿出一加隆，就因为他敢于反抗？

“还有，我建议你从现在开始不要制造麻烦。布莱克教授几乎没有耐心，你已经对它进行了过多的测试。”.

哈利握紧拳头，咬紧牙关。

“我可以试着让他冷静下来，但我不能保证。我想要那段记忆。把它给我。”

他猛地抬起头，惊讶地问:“什么?”。

“嗯，布莱克教授的表情一定很壮观，”年长的人耸耸肩说。“我本想亲自带你去见他，亲眼目睹这场撞车现场，但不像某些人，我有自我保护的本能。所以，是的，一段记忆就足够了。”

哈利语无伦次，“我、我、我为什么要那么做?”

“啊，是的，”他低声说，然后闭上眼睛，过了会儿，他点点头，看着他们。“那么，布莱克先生，请贿赂波特先生。”

在哈利怀疑的目光下，菲尼亚斯·布莱克回答道:“我要五十。”

“你在做梦吧，布莱克先生，我可以开到10，但是不要逼我。

“四十。”

“二十。”

“三十，我和你一起看。”

“成交。我会教波特先生如何提取记忆，然后你们自己协商价格。”

哈利花了好几秒才想起该怎么说话。“你凭什么认为我会同意?”

梅斯默教授假装很惊讶。“哦，你不知道吗?我听说你欠霍格沃茨的钱。”

* * *

“噢，不要摆出那张臭脸，”当他们离开占卜时，菲尼亚斯·布莱克说。

哈利不理睬他，快步走向他的下一堂课。

“别啊，波特。别像个被踢的哈巴狗。我可是没了五西可。五个呢。如果我真的想这么做，我相当肯定我可以用三西可得到那段记忆。”

“我不需要你的怜悯。”

事实上，哈利根本没打算用这五西可来还债。事实上，他宁愿死也不愿做这件事。

斯莱特林转了转眼珠。“你想让我做什么？告诉你‘噢，波特，请不要和我父亲顶嘴好吗?’我相信这样做会很有效。”

“你本可以告诉我这些利息，”他嘶嘶地低声说，“你本可以提前告诉我这将会发生。”

哈利从来没有想过他和斯莱特林是最好的朋友。然而，他不知怎么地开始认为，在占卜课上一起受苦使他们成了最不友好的朋友。朋友之间应该互相照应。这肯定是布莱克没做过的事。

“我不是你妈妈，波特。梅斯默教授和我都不会握着你的手，告诉你一些最基本的常识，比如要求你向我父亲多了解一些情况。”

“事实上，”他继续说，“我敢肯定，如果你真的去找我父亲，甚至尽快和他把事情解决了，也不会有‘利息’。他要你因为整整一年都把这件事看得无关紧要而付出代价。但你现在就像个被宠坏的孩子一样顶嘴?这正是他决定这么做的原因。”

“那又怎么样?”哈利愤怒地还击。“是我活该吗？你真是这么想的吗？就因为我敢抗议，我就应该被吊起来，像一件肮脏的内衣一样?”

“也许吧，是的，”布莱克生气地回答。

哈利一下子停住了脚步。

很长一段时间，哈利都不明白，像菲尼亚斯·布莱克这样一个本来还不错的家伙怎么会说出这种话。当然，他不是那种残忍的人，对吧？那他怎么会认为这是正确的呢？

“如果你想听听我对这件事的看法，我告诉你，你甚至轻松地逃了一劫。”斯莱特林继续说。“在地牢里呆一夜?他本可以开除你，或者让你可以在那儿待上整整一个星期，所以你应该为此感到庆幸。因为下次你再出格?他会把你赶出去的，记住我的话。”

哈利终于明白了。

过去的惩罚对哈利来说是残酷的，但对这里的人来说却是很公正的。对他们来说，它们和写检讨或者擦洗肮脏的大锅没有什么不同。被鞭打，被吊在天花板上，直到最轻微的不当行为让你窒息......对他们来说，这完全是正常的。

“布莱克，”哈利小心翼翼地说，“你不会真以为他这样做是为了给我上一课吧?”看到另一个男孩惊讶的表情，他试图寻找正确的用语。“那些枷锁，把我吊在天花板上，那些利息......这些，”他一边说，一边举手向他展示自己的伤疤。“所有这些都不是为了‘教我’什么。”

布莱克翻了翻眼睛。“哦，真的吗?那你认为我父亲为什么惩罚你?”

“感受自己的强大。”

乌姆里奇强迫他割伤自己的手，因为她想看到他痛苦，因为她是个喜欢折磨别人的婊子。菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克把他送到地牢是因为他无法接受有人会指责他的屁话。

也许哈利应该去找那个人，多问问他应该如何偿还学校的贷款，但是在他看来，菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克也不是无可指摘的。他强迫一个学生偿还当时那个学生应得的钱，而且他没有告诉他他希望从他那里得到什么。他没有告诉哈利他的预计金额，也从来没有在谈到利率。那么，他为什么要指望哈利履行这部分约定呢？布莱克说哈利有一年的时间来搞清这一切，但是菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克也有一年的时间，他是一个成年人，应该知道要怎么做。

那么，为什么应该是哈利有罪?谁才是真正的罪魁祸首？

布莱克叹了口气。“相信我，波特，我父亲不需要惩罚你就能感到自己很强大。所以，也许你应该拎轻自己的位置。”

哈利非常清楚自己的位置，而且不是跪在地板上舔菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克的靴子。他才不管那个人以后是不是要把他关在地牢里一个世纪，哈利是不会让他得逞的。

“你和梅斯默还是应该警告我的，”他说。

听到这些话，布莱克翻了个白眼。“我们为什么要这样做呢？我们不是你妈妈，波特。你做了那么愚蠢的事之后，还指望我们能治愈你的伤口吗?面对现实吧。”

哈利突然想到阿不思治疗他的手。他想起了他看到他们时那痛苦的表情，想起了他是多么轻柔地抚触碰他们，仿佛生怕他感到疼痛。他记得他是怎样抚摸乌姆里奇逼他刻的那道疤痕的。

他没有问哈利，他是否撒过谎，所以才会留下这样的伤疤。他也没有问哈利他做了什么应该受到惩罚。阿不思·邓不利多仅仅只是拿起魔杖，尽力让疼痛停止。

为什么布莱克就看不清阿不思所看到的呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注:  
> 大家好，你们过得怎么样?  
> 很抱歉把你们和哈利晾在一边。我真的很想早点发布第37章，但是随着疫情的蔓延，我的大脑似乎开始罢工了。我清楚地知道自己想做什么，但似乎永远都不够好。  
> 我希望你和你的朋友们一切都好，希望现实生活一切顺利。在这种情况下，这篇文章似乎微不足道，但我希望你能有所收获，让你忘记外面发生的所有不好的事情，哪怕只是一瞬间。  
> *拥抱*没事的。我们只需要保证自己的安全，  
> 我们很幸运，有同人来打发时间，是吧？


	38. 人类灵魂的价值

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注：大家好，我希望你们都很好。很抱歉这么晚才更新，但这个章节完成的相当艰难。我不仅要做一些研究，还要完成一些承接和牵引，但现在它并不像我想象的那样丝滑自然。不过，我对这个章节的标题感到非常自豪。所以，希望你们认为这一章值得等待。

第二天，菲尼亚斯·布莱克请哈利和他合作完成他们的黑魔法防御术项目，仿佛之前什么事都没发生。

他的回答是冷冰冰的一句:“你凭什么认为我想和你一起工作？”

斯莱特林眨了眨眼，好像不明白为什么另一个男孩没有答应。“别告诉我你还在为昨天的事生气，”声音里带着一丝质疑。“波特，你不觉得你有点反应过度了吗？”

哈利怒视着他。

他越想这整件事就越生气。斯莱特林不仅没有警告他，反而利用了他。当他从可能是他所受过的最苛刻的禁闭中回来时，他和梅斯默却向他行贿，只为了得到他们想要的。他们利用了他，哈利不确定斯莱特林是否警告过他，因为他预料到他会做出一些愚蠢的行为，并且只想在独善其身的情况下观察结果。

哈利说了很多，但斯莱特林只是沉默着扭头看向别处。

哈利用尽全力才阻止了自己拿起魔杖诅咒他。

“你利用了我，”他咬紧牙关说，“你凭什么认为我还会让你利用我？”

“听着——”

哈利转过身去，甚至懒得去听巫师编造的任何借口。

反正他也不需要菲尼亚斯·布莱克的帮助，他只需要和阿不思合作就可以了。

然而，当哈利下一次见到阿不思问他时，另一个男孩一脸的沮丧。

“恐怕我已经同意和埃尔菲亚斯合作了，”他有些懊悔地告诉他。

他的心一沉。“哦，对，”他听到自己说。“埃尔菲亚斯。”

“很抱歉，哈利。”

“不，不，没关系。我应该早点的，这真的是我的错。我、我还是问别人吧。”

阿不思和埃尔菲亚斯是除了他之外在黑魔法防御术课上唯一的格兰芬多学生，剩下没有多少学生能让哈利感到舒服。

看到阿不思一脸被打击的样子，他摇了摇头，决定以后再操心这件事。“我们现在有炼金术课了，不是吗？”

阿不思的脸立刻亮了起来，哈利忍不住笑了，“是的。”

当他们两人走上楼梯去二楼时，哈利问阿不思，他认为他们的炼金术课会是什么样子。

“我同样对此一无所知，”他回答。“炼金术士通常对自己的工作守口如瓶，而且无疑对你我这样的异教严守着许多秘密。我们只能希望老师认为我们值得学习这种神圣的魔法，顺其自然吧。”

* * *

当五名选择学习炼金术的六年级学生走进炼金术教室时，一个黑头发、皮肤黝黑的女人已经站在那里，透过窗户向外张望。

她的白色紧身连衣裙长到脚踝，看起来像是用亚麻布做的，很明显她不是本地人。然而，引起阿不思注意的却是她佩戴的珠宝。

在外行人看来，她脖子上的吊坠毫无意义。有些人甚至看到咬自己的尾巴的翡翠蛇时会害怕的退却，认为她是一个黑巫婆。然而，阿不思清楚地知道这个垂坠代表的意义，当他意识到这意味着什么的时候，不禁轻吸了一口气。

衔尾蛇*，象征着生命、死亡和更新的循环。它不仅是炼金术的核心概念之一，也是世界上最古老、可以说是最神秘的炼金术组织的象征。

霍格沃茨究竟是怎么请来克丽奥佩脱拉*圈中的炼金术士来教他们的呢？阿不思怀疑地想。

最后，那个女人转过头，用眼影粉勾勒出的那双深绿色的眼睛不动声色地打量着每个学生。最后，她又回过头去看外面的景色，有意无意地忽略了他们。

在他旁边，埃尔菲亚斯试探性地举起了他的手。“抱、抱歉，”他试探性地开始说。“你、你是我们的炼金术教授吗，女士？”

过了很长一段时间，那个女人就像没有听到有人提问一样。最后，就在埃尔菲亚斯准备再问一遍的时候，她喃喃低语:“什么是炼金术？”

周围安静了一下。然后，学生们不安地互相看着对方，不确定问题是否是针对他们的。

“或者说，”她终于不再盯着窗户，转向他们说，“你们认为炼金术是什么？我很好奇你们五个为何忽然想学它。所以，请吧，自我介绍一下，说出你对炼金术的看法。”没有人举手，她叹了口气。“你们都要回答这个问题，明白吗？好吧，那我们从你开始。”她一边说，一边用手指着阿不思。“介绍一下自己，告诉同学为何想学炼金术。”

他微笑着介绍了自己。“我是阿不思·邓不利多。至于我为什么对炼金术感兴趣，我必须承认，这是因为我发现变形转化的概念很有意思，希望了解在炼金术中如何处理这个概念，并将其与变形术相比较。”

那个女人心不在焉地点点头。“我明白了......所以对你来说，炼金术就是变化。那你呢？”她一边问，一边用手指着阿不思右边的斯莱特林。

“我名字是斯拉格霍恩，霍勒斯·斯拉格霍恩。至于我为什么选择炼金术......”斯莱特林似乎想了一会儿。“嗯，我必须说我相当喜欢药剂，在研究炼金术时，有人告诉我，几项重要的药剂发现都归功于炼金术。”

“菲尼亚斯·布莱克。我......”他皱眉。“我确实不能说我对炼金术了解很多。但是它确实藏着很多秘密，所以你可以认为我只是很好奇。”

轮到哈利回答这个问题时，阿不思不由自主地抬起头来，想听听格兰芬多会说些什么。

“我叫哈利·波特。至于我来这儿的理由......”他犹豫了一下，阿不思忍不住想听听他的回答。

与其他学生不同的是，他决定学炼金术似乎没有什么明显的原因。那么为什么哈利波特会在这里呢？他感到好奇。他到底在寻求什么？

“好吧，有人告诉我炼金术可以打破宇宙的法则，”哈利最后说，阿不思不由得叹了口气。

他并没有说炼金术可以打破宇宙的法则，阿不思忍不住想。他只是暗示，它可以改变规则，或者至少让人觉得这些规则被打破了。

“所以......所以，也许研究炼金术可以帮助我......做一些事。”

阿不思转过头，像其他学生一样茫然地看着他。

然而，女人只是点了点头。“我明白了。你呢？”她问最后一个学生。“你叫什么名字，你为什么学炼金术？”

“我的名字是埃尔菲亚斯·多吉。我为什么在这里......”埃尔菲亚斯挠了挠他的脖子。“好吧，你看......我只是在阿不思叫我来之前来到这儿。”

当他注意到同学们都露出无动于衷的表情时，他紧张地笑了起来。

“不过，我想，学习如何制作贤者之石也不错。”

“你永远也做不成贤者之石，”他们的老师心不在焉地喃喃道。“好吧，现在轮到我了。你们可以称呼我尼奥特拉教授。我最初在希腊学习炼金术，来这里之前，我作为克丽奥佩脱拉的一员在亚历山大港工作。”她停顿了一下，露出诡秘的微笑。“就是炼金术士克丽奥佩脱拉*。”

“那么什么是炼金术呢？正如你们所看到的，你们每个人对同一个问题给了我不同的答案。它是一种关于转化的魔法，一种与魔药有着紧密联系的技艺，一种非常神秘的魔法艺术，一种打破宇宙法则的手段，有些人甚至认为它完全是为了创造贤者之石——一种可以给它的主人带来财富和永恒生命的制品。那么谁才是正确答案呢？炼金术到底是什么？嗯......炼金术包含了以上所有，甚至蕴含更多。”

“你们知道，”她开始解释，“人类一直梦想找到永生的方法。他们相信，只要环顾四周就能了解我们生活的世界被何种法则所支配，就像你服用药剂来治愈疾病，永恒的生命也是可能的，必然有某种东西能治愈死亡。因为这个制品需要具有物理性才能被使用，而我们没有更好的词汇来形容它，所以我们称这个“东西”为“宝石”。如果有人制出了贤者之石，死亡将只是一场遥远的噩梦，一个永远被征服的宿敌，它将成为只在一些古老的故事中会提到的噩梦，成为巫师开悟后的一段历史。”

“在魔法发展的初期，”她继续说道，“巫师们没有魔杖，甚至不知道自己行为的含义。你只是知道，在你的骨子里，你拥有魔法。你知道还有别的存在，但你不明白它的意义。那些决定创造贤者之石的人非常清楚他们所缺乏的东西，要制造贤者之石，他们首先需要建造你们今天所了解的魔法的根基。为何两种配料混合后药剂会变色？为何我能浮起那根羽毛？如果我想让一根木棍变成金属棍，为何我不能将任何一根金属棍变成金的呢？我能做什么？我不能做什么？如此多的疑问，如果你想找到其中任何一个问题的答案，你明白你需要为之努力。为之竭尽全力。你们现在认为理所当然的一切，从魔药，到魔咒，甚至草药学......你所学到或将要学到的一切，都能追溯到炼金术，以及那些承担了不可思议的庞大使命的男男女女，他们制造着需要的工具，如果说他们想要实现一个疯狂的、惊世骇俗的梦，那就是贤者之石的诞生。”

阿不思的心怦怦直跳，他靠在桌子上，完全被那个女人在他面前描绘的故事迷住了。“那么什么是炼金术呢？”他听到她又问了一次。“这个问题没有错误的答案。是的，变化是炼金术的核心。是的，炼金术和药剂紧密相连。是的，那些戒备的炼金术士守护着很多秘密。是的，我们中仍有人梦想着“打破宇宙法则”，甚至制造出石头来欺骗死亡。炼金术的核心就是一切。这是魔法的起点。”

* * *

“太迷人了！”炼金术课终于结束的时候，阿不思惊呼道。“太令人着迷了！你不觉得吗，哈利？”

哈利轻声地笑了。

在此之前，哈利一直认为级长是一个非常沉着的人。然而，今天在课堂上看到的他的表现，让他明白这是多么错误的想法。是的，阿不思非常有礼貌，他总是冷静而理智。

但是当他真正感兴趣的事情发生时呢？这个人甚至比赫敏还糟糕。

赤褐色头发的男孩兴奋的涨红了脸，他说:“想想看，炼金术和贤者之石背后隐藏着那么多我们从未质疑过的事实。”

听到这最后一句话，哈利忍不住得意地笑了起来。“它只是一块红色的石头，你知道吗？”

然后，他看到阿不思被冒犯的神情，忍不住大笑起来。

“哈利！”阿不思惊呼，“你不能把贤者之石叫做石头！”

他咧嘴一笑，“我当然可以，我刚刚就做到了。”

“这是魔法的巅峰，”在去下一节课的路上，阿不思坚持道。“有史以来最珍贵的文物。”

“仍然是一块石头。”

他们不停地争吵，直到来到魔药教室前面。当他们站在门前时，阿不思说:“你在学习炼金术，哈利。如果你连定义炼金术的东西的真正价值都看不出来，为什么还要这么做呢？”

哈利耸了耸肩，“我只是觉得这块石头带来的问题比它的价值还多。”

阿不思发出一声长长的叹息:“哈利，有时候我真的听不懂你的话。”

“你会的。”

难道不是邓布利多教授自己毁掉了那块石头吗？这个年轻的阿不思·邓不利多可能会崇拜炼金术和这个石头，但总有一天他会毁掉他认为最宝贵的东西。

阿不思看了他一眼，耸了耸肩。“如果你坚持这么认为，请随意。”

“我知道。有一天，”哈利说，“当你把石头拿在手里，就会发现它只不过是一块麻烦又讨厌的石头。”

这让他微笑起来。“哈利，你太看重我了。不要误解我的意思，我知道我一点也不傻，但是我很怀疑我能否做出一块贤者之石。“毕竟，”他的笑容变得狡黠起来，“这只是我们的第一堂课。”

“好吧，”他咧嘴笑着说，“我没说会是‘很快’，对吧？”

阿不思笑了。

* * *

在他和菲尼亚斯·布莱克发生冲突的一周后，哈利仍然没有找到合作伙伴。

“很好，”当其他人告诉她他们将与谁一起合作，以及他们多少想研究哪些内容时，梅里思特教授说道，“如果你同意的话，我想你和斯拉格霍恩先生可以一起完成任务。”

斯莱特林欢呼一声，哈利呻吟起来。

贺拉斯·斯拉格霍恩可能不是黑魔法防御术里最差的，但他总喜欢用自己的热脸去蹭别人的冷屁股，把他们装作是最好的朋友一样贴上来，这种怪癖总能把哈利惹恼。

阿不思同情地皱了皱眉头，低声说了声‘对不起’。

另一方面，菲尼亚斯·布莱克脸上洋洋得意得令人作呕。

下课后，哈利冲出了教室。

不幸的是，斯莱特林跑得更快，很快就追上了他。

“我很高兴我们能一起工作，”斯拉格霍恩开始喋喋不休地说。“的确，我曾经问过布莱克和邓布利多他们是否有兴趣和我合作，但是他们已经同意和其他人组队，但是你也擅长防御术，所以我相信我们会很好的完成任务的。你打算做什么？我倒是有几个主意，不过如果你愿意，我们可以......”

他深吸了一口气，精神振作起来，“我在考虑研究守护神咒。”

斯莱特林歪着头说:“难道你不知道怎么做吗？”

“知道。”事实上，这就是他选择它的原因。它对付摄魂怪很有效，但也能对付伏地蝠和——”

“波特，我们应该学点新东西。如果你重复使用梅里思特教授认为你已经知道的知识，我们两个肯定不会有好成绩。”

不管这多么让他恼火，哈利都不能说斯莱特林的话没有道理。

“那你想做什么？”

他摆出一副沉思的样子。“我认为，如果我们研究一些没人听说过的东西会更容易一些。我周四去了禁书区，有一本书提到了一些东西。我承认我以前从未听说过这个术语，也不确定它到底是什么，但从我知甚少的情况来看，我认为研究它会很有趣。”

“当然可以，”哈利说。不管怎样，他又加了一句。“如果你认为这是个好主意，那么我确信它就是。”

斯莱特林露齿而笑:“太好了！我很期待和你一起合作，波特。”

哈利显然并不期待。“顺便问一句，你看到的那个词是什么？”他问。

“魂器。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注:
> 
> 汤姆·里德尔:我为DADA项目研究魂器的借口不可能对斯拉格霍恩有用，但我还是得试试。
> 
> 斯拉格霍恩*不安地把目光移开*
> 
> ——————————————
> 
> 翻译备注：
> 
> *衔尾蛇：
> 
> 蛇形生物自噬的这个图象，至早可以追溯至公元前1600年的古埃及时代。在埃及，它代表的是太阳圆盘，以及太阳东升西落的循环旅程。意义为“再生”及“永恒”。
> 
> 它从古埃及传递至腓尼基民族，再由腓尼基人传至希腊时代的哲学家们，终于为这个形象取名“衔尾蛇”（Ouroboros），意思是“吞尾者”（Tail-devourer）。
> 
> 在炼金术中，衔尾蛇的符号是一种蕴含净化力量的魔咒。瑞士心理学家卡尔？荣格认为衔尾蛇是炼金术中万物的原型，也是炼金术中的“曼荼罗”（密教的能量中心）。他指出：
> 
> 那些透过自己的方法，以比现世更甚的程度去探索自然，从而深入了解万物的炼金术士们，以衔尾蛇──那条咬著自己尾巴的蛇──的标志解说这个矛盾的悖论（指衔尾蛇进行自我伤害这个古怪的现象）。衔尾蛇，早就被指是象征著“无限”或者“一切”，在古代的印象中衔尾蛇具有“自我摧毁”及“转化为循环模式”的含意，这对很多敏锐的炼金术士来说是清楚不过的讯息，他们理解炼金术的基础是“第一元素”（Primamateria）。他们认为衔尾蛇是一个戏剧性的标志，既能统合又能同化对立面；而经过这个自我统合同化的过程所得到的回馈，就是永生。因为衔尾蛇一方面在消灭自己，同时又在给予自己生机，它孕育著自己，从而令自己得到生命。因此，衔尾蛇象征著一个透过与对立面发生冲突而存在的原则，这正是构成第一元素的最佳演绎……（炼金术士们）从其它人的模糊概念中（指一般人对衔尾蛇的理解往往含糊随意）得到清晰的答案。
> 
> 在早期的炼金学文献“The Chrysopoeia of Cleopatra”里有一个著名的衔尾蛇图像，附有希腊文字“一，就是一切”（Hento Pan），其半黑半白的形象，反映了诺斯底主义的二元论。衔尾蛇是一个象征万物永恒融合的标志，带出了生与死的循环原则，这也是炼金术士们一直致力要加以诠释及解放的领域。著名炼金术士及物理学者托马斯·布朗（Thomas Browne）曾经在他《致友人信》中，有一篇充满案例及有趣推理的以人类为主题的医学论文，当中有一段这么说：第一天应该决定了最后一天，就如蛇的尾巴应该回到自己的嘴巴一样。他们都应该在诞生的同时完结，这真是一个异常的巧合。
> 
> 布朗同时在他的文章〈塞勒斯的花园（The Garden of Cyrus）〉（1658年）中暗示类似的讯息：
> 
> 万物开始必须终结，所以只要根据天国的规条创造者与及当中的神秘数式，必然能够再生。
> 
> *克利奥帕特：埃及艳后
> 
> *贤者之石：美版被改为sorcerers's tone直译为巫师石，后中版依据美版译为魔法石，这里我直接用原版：贤者之石，philosopher's stone。
> 
> *鍊金术士克丽奥佩脱拉：现在暂时无法解答，等我回去看几篇报告再来解释。


	39. 一个危险的项目

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗨，希望你们一切都好。很抱歉这么晚才更新，但之前几星期我一直很忙，时间不够。希望你们会喜欢这一章，因为剧情正在快速发展。也就是说，这是新的篇章。

_魂器，魔法界最邪恶的发明，我们不会_ _言说_ _，也_ _绝不_ _指引方向。_

“听起来确实是相当不吉利，”梅里思特教授在读完麦吉克·莫斯特·埃维尔的序言时说。她合上书看了看来到了办公室谈论预备研究课题的斯拉格霍恩和哈利。“你说你没有发现‘魂器’的任何资料，是吗，斯拉格霍恩先生？

斯莱特林点点头。“过去几天，我一直在禁书区查阅，但还没有找到任何一本相关的书，只有这本有所提及。真令人惊讶，不是吗？我是说，”他说，“如果开场白就提到它，那它当时肯定相当声名狼藉。作者谈论它的方式似乎也暗示了这一点。然而我们却一无所获，看起来很久以前就有人非常谨慎地删去了任何提及它的内容。”

“嗯，黑巫师很少谈论他们浸淫的魔法，”她指出。“但你说得有道理，这 _是_ 相当怪异的。如果它真的像作者描述的那样遭人谩骂评判，那么你也没理由在这里找到这本书，我现在也不会听到这些。”她闭上眼哼着。“确实很古怪......”

过了一会儿，斯拉格霍恩试着说:“也许那个掌握了所有知识的人忘了检查介绍，所以错过了?”

她嘴角抽动了一下。“好吧，‘我’肯定会犯那样的错误。但我想......如果你的理论是正确的，那么恐怕没什么可研究的了。你们基本上一无所有，所以，你们打算怎么办?”

很明显，斯莱特林一直在等待这个问题，因为答案很快就出来了。“据说霍格沃茨图书馆是世界上最大的图书馆之一，”他开始解释道。“甚至有人说，只有亚历山大图书馆才能与之比肩。所以如果还有关于魂器的书，我相信我们能在这里找到。此外，魂器可能会以不同名称被提及，所以如果对一些黑暗器具进行深入探究对比，也可以缩小选择区，找到最有可能的那个。”

她沉吟。“也许你是对的。如果你有任何可能发掘出那些晦涩难懂、早已被遗忘的知识，那就是成功了。不过，你可能需要耗费无数时间才能找到结果。斯拉格霍恩先生，既然你已经开始了，你明知碰运气也可能一无所获，你仍愿意继续吗?”

他耸了耸肩，“难道不是每一项研究工作都这样吗，教授?”

她轻笑了起来。“没错，没错。非常正确。斯拉格霍恩先生，你是不是也希望成为一名研究员?”

男孩笑着抓了抓后脑勺。

梅里思特转过头来。“那你呢，波特先生?”她问哈利。“到目前为止，你什么也没说。你是否同意斯拉格霍恩先生的意见，还是更愿意学习别的课题?”

哈利很纠结。

根据斯莱特林的表达，整个魂器的研究都相当无聊。如果他说的是实话，那么他们基本就是在图书馆里浪费数小时，期望能找到一本半零不落的古书告诉他们魂器到底是什么玩意，然后一天过去了。

 _然而，_ 哈利还是忍不住感到不安。他不知道是否是因为占卜使他更加关注这类事，或许还有其他事物在影响，但哈利的内心不得安宁，他觉得整件事并非他们想象的那么简单。

“我只想知道这是否是个好主意，仅此而已。”

梅里思特教授给了哈利一个微笑，“我对你的期望丝毫不减。”

“但是教授——”

她抬手示意。“当你们开始研究任何与黑魔法有关的东西时，”她说明道，“有两件事必须记住，斯拉格霍恩先生。第一自然是你也许一无所获。第二个是黑魔法可能带来的危险。如果你们两个不小心，很可能会打开潘多拉的魔盒。如果始终没有找到任何关于寻找之物的提示，这也许并非别人不知晓，而是对方害怕这些知识落入恶人之手。这份恐惧如此强烈，以至于他们甚至拒绝说出它的名字。”

“时代变了!”斯莱特林反对。“如果读完这本书的其余部分，很明显就会发现作者并不太在意别人对他所写内容的做法！说不定它只是当时人们愚蠢的迷信呢?”

梅里思特教授扬起了一条眉。

斯拉格霍恩退了一步。“对不起，教授。”

她看了他许久。“也许人们并不了解情况，”她低声说，“但这并不意味着人们应该对他们的警告置之不理。你不能忽视这样一种可能性，那就是知识是可视情况而丢弃的。我承认自己也很好奇这个魂器究竟是什么，但你需要明白，这并不像研究各类护盾咒那样无害。这就是为什么我必须问你这个问题:为什么我要让你研究这个?”

斯莱特林退却了，移开了视线。

她叹了口气，“正如我所料，波特先生?”

他对此有不好的预感。正如梅里思特所说，有很多理由可以让他们放弃。他明白她为什么这么说，但是......

“你说人们可能因为害怕而不敢提及，”他喃喃地说。“但恐惧名称,只会加剧了恐惧本身。我——我们不能任由这种情况发生。”

然而，当梅里思特说出那些话时，哈利还是无法不去想 _他_ 。

* * *

哈利并没忘记伏地魔。

他怎么会忘？每次他照镜子的时候，哈利别无选择，只能不断提醒自己，这个人从他还是个婴儿的时候就一直想杀死他。但是，如果说一年前发生的那件奇怪的事还在脑海中挥之不去的话，那么自那天起，他的伤疤再没感到伤痛，这一事实使他确信，使用大脑封闭术有效地解决了问题，他是安全的。

此时此刻，伏地魔只不过无数未来里潜在的一种可能性。一件至少在五十年内不会发生的事情。因此，哈利很自然地把黑巫师放置脑后，专注于更紧迫的事。

他知道这一切，但是当他听到他的防御术教授说这些话时，所有这些理由都像是借口。

“恐惧名称,只会加剧了恐惧本身”斯拉格霍恩在梅里思特教授办公室的门关上后轻声说道。“太棒了。我得说，要不是你说得太好了，梅里思特不会让我们继续的，波特，这话非常妙。”

“它并不是我说的。”

“我想。是邓布利多，对吗?”看到哈利吓了一跳，他轻笑。“这正是他会说的那种话。”

哈利虚弱地笑了笑。

“邓布利多真是个了不起的家伙。他可以用他的魔杖做的事情......我承认，部分原因是因为他实在太厉害了，所以我选了我非常肯定他不会选的课堂。别误会，”当他看到哈利皱着眉头的时候，他赶紧说，“我比任何人都更清楚他有多友好......”他微微一笑。“无论他为自己的研究选择什么，毫无疑问它都将是令人惊叹、史无前例。这很好，”他急忙说。“不仅仅很好。只是，当你班上有邓布利多这样的人时，其他人会情不自禁地把你做的每件事都和他做的一一对比。”

“那又如何?”哈利质疑道。

“所以，不管你有多优秀，工作有多努力，你的成果肯定不会像预期的那样令人钦佩。”他耸耸肩。“如果我们想把项目做好，就不能一开始就遇到这样的障碍。”

“我们要浪费几个小时去找 _一个_ 连黑巫师都不肯说的词，”哈利提醒他。

“这根本不是障碍。我是说，是的，这并不容易，但是所有人的期望值都很低，所以我们所得到的一点点信息本身就很具开创性，不是吗？梅里思特还说她很感兴趣，你说的话让她很震撼呢，所以实际上这个项目的开端很好啊。”

斯莱特林点点头，显然对目前的事态发展感到高兴。“我期待着和你一起研究，波特。我相信我们在一起一定会做得很好。谁知道呢？如果我们发现了这个“魂器”，而且它碰巧很令人惊异，我们甚至可以比邓布利多完成得更好。”

然后他大声笑了起来，仿佛刚讲了一个很好笑的笑话。

哈利不忍心说，现在他脑子里根本就没有接下去研究的思路。

* * *

阿不思不知道他和埃尔菲亚斯应该为他们的防御课选哪个课题。

正如他经常遇到的情况一样，阿不思有很多想终身研究的项目。但虽然他经常想同时做所有的事情，他的老师和阿不思为之写作的杂志会给他一些指导，告诉他应该把精力集中在哪些方面。然而现在阿不思可以为所欲为了，这种自由让他感到害怕。

他是否应该集中精力于为黑魔法下一个比“黑魔法等同于恶”更深思熟虑的定义？他是否该去寻找所有保护魔法的共通点？他是否该尝试创造一种连杀戮诅咒都无法打破的保护咒？他是否该尝试了解诸如恐惧之类的情感是如何以物理形式出现并形成博格特的？博格特最初又 _是_ 什么样子？

有这么多的可能性，阿不思必须选择其中 _一个。_

当阿不思告诉埃菲亚斯他的难题时，他的朋友笑了。“这肯定是我不会遇到的问题！你总是想这些吗，阿不思?”

他给了朋友一个微笑，“有时候会更严重。”

金发男孩回以微笑，“好吧，我随便。”

这就是问题所在。

“又不是说你以后就不能学你没选的课题。”金发男孩解释说:“所以，如果你喜欢想出的所有主题，那就选一个你认为做这个研究项目会获益最多的。”

实际上这个主意不错。由于他们的防御术教授希望他们比平时更进一步研究，阿不思毫不怀疑他可以不受限制地进入禁书区，而且他将被允许做比平常更多的实验。考虑到这种情况，这个项目实际上是一个绝好机会，可以让他研究那些通常不受欢迎的课题。

阿不思闭上眼睛，心里回想着他的每一个点子。他知道，其中有些只是他一时的幻想，并非如此紧迫;其他的则略微有点棘手，但他毫不怀疑，只要他想，他随时都可以安心研究它们。

就这样，潜在项目的数量下降到了零。

红发少年咬紧牙关。

肯定 _有_ _一个_ 可选！

自从他进入霍格沃茨，阿不思就明白，为了保持他一直塑造的形象，他必须关上一些门。他不被允许大声提出这些疑问，因为他害怕不得不面对那样的后果。虽然他并不后悔自己的选择，但阿不思知道这可能是他 _唯一_ 能够大声讲出来的时刻。

在所有他想要却不被允许拥有的东西中，哪一样是最重要的？

他立刻想到了答案，仿佛那是世界上最理所当然的。

埃菲亚斯叹了口气。“哦，好吧，如果我们还不知道也没关系。我们还有时间，所以不要太有压力，好吗，阿不思？阿不思?”看到朋友的脸变得苍白，他不由地用担心的语气问道:“你、你还好吗?阿不思?”

那、那纯粹是疯狂。他怎么敢 _这么想_ ？他不能。他就是做不到。这是不允许的。这不会被允许。如果有人发现......

_啊，难道你不想知道吗，阿不思?_ _背叛衷心_ _的声音在他的脑海里低语。难道你_ _没资格了解_ _吗？_

尽管有很多理由表明他应该放弃这个计划，但是阿不思此时此刻知道，他会去做的。

他心跳加速，竭尽全力控制住自己的思绪，说到:“抱歉，我刚想起来我把坩埚忘在地窖了。如果不快点去取，可能会发生事故的。”

男孩皱起了眉头，阿不思 _莫名_ 感觉他的朋友就要揭穿他的谎言。

但埃菲亚斯只是叹了口气。“如果你希望我们能好好完成任务，那你就必须更加小心，别让其他事情分散你的注意力，阿不思。”

阿不思笑了。“知道了。现在我得赶快了，免得药剂把整个学校都炸了。”

当另一个男孩窃笑着告诉他快点时，他脸上的笑容依旧，当弗吉尼亚看到他离开公共休息室提醒他即使是级长也并不意味着可以随时无视宵禁时，他依然微笑着。只有当胖夫人关上门的时候，他脸上的笑容才消失了，紧张地用一只手揉着自己的头发。

这必须看起来像是一场意外。


End file.
